


La Cripta de Thresh

by Jason_Vorhees



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Serie 365 días
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 191,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees
Summary: Bienvenidos a este fanfic de Thresh, secuela de "Las Crónicas de Veigar" y de "Vi de Viktor" que contará las andanzas de Thresh entre el mundo de los fantasmas y Runaterra, en su trabajo de carcelero se encontrará a los Sangrientos. Esta serie fue originalmente subida a Wattpad.Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games, mi meta es hacer un episodio cada día (365 episodios) hasta que pase un año





	1. El Carcelero

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Era una noche oscura, las calles pertenecían a la ciudad de Bilgewater, también conocida como Aguas Estancadas, donde no se oía nada, salvo una especie de voz ahogada.

Un marinero corre por las calles, con su cara empapada de sudor y apretando los dientes, corre todo lo que puede, pues le persigue la Niebla Negra.

"Arf... arf.." - respira fuertemente cuando para

El hombre traga saliva, esta a punto de salirsele el corazón de tanto correr, pero ya daba igual si le paraban o no, pues la Niebla le ha alcanzado.

Sus ojos están completamente blancos, pues sabe cual es el destino que le espera, sabe que de la Niebla surgirá alguno de los jinetes de la muerte

"Wallace..." - susurraba alguien similar a una niña

"No... no..." - dice desesperado al ver quien de todos es el que emerge de la niebla

El nombre del espectro es Thresh, el carcelero, recolector de almas y verdugo personal del Rey Arruinado, un ente cuya mera existencia es alimentarse de almas.

"Waaallaaacee" - le nombra en fantasma con voz hueca

"No por favor.... ¡no!" - grita a medida que intenta levantarse

En el acto, al hombre se le cayeron unas monedas de oro manchadas de sangre.

"Que-quedatelas... por favor... ¡quedatelas y déjame en paz!" - le gritó desesperado

Thresh se agachó y recogió una de las monedas, examinándolas de cerca.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Wallace?" - le preguntó mientras tiraba nuevamente la moneda

"Y-yo.. n-no quería... fue un accidente..." - le respondió tembloroso

"¿Fue un accidente que le dispararas por la espalda y le robaras?" - le preguntó con su voz amenazante

"N-no tenía otra opción..." - intentó justificarse 

El carcelero alzó su mano en dirección al bandido, luego esta empezó a brillar a medida que intentaba descifrar el enigma de su alma.

"¡Ajajajajajajaja!" - empezó a reírse Thresh frenéticamente - "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"Jeje... je..." - rió también el hombre

Mientras veía como su presunto verdugo se reía de forma maníaca, el bandido se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, creyendo que se había salvado.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues las cadenas sonaron y la hoz de Thresh se clavó en su cráneo, desbaratando toda posibilidad de que sobreviviera.

"Argh...." - masculló antes de morir

"Tenías la opción de no matarlo..." - murmuró en voz baja

Conforme el fantasma avanzaba hacia el cuerpo, la Niebla Negra también lo hacía, el carcelero se agachó y acercó su linterna al muerto.

Una extraña aura verde rodeó al bandido, acumulando energía de su cuerpo hasta soltar una esfera espectral... su alma...

"Todo por unas monedas..." - comentó Thresh mientras absorbía su alma.

El alma del hombre se retorcía dentro de la linterna, junto con todas aquellas que eran atrapadas por Thresh, condenadas para toda la eternidad

"Es hora de buscar más almas..." - susurró antes de desaparecer en la niebla, dejando solo el sonido de sus cadenas

Un pequeño niño fue el único testigo de lo sucedido aquella noche, y ya a su corta edad comprendió algo esencial de Runaterra que todos aprenden en algún momento.

Cuando las cadenas suenen, cierra las ventanas y apaga las luces... porque es cuando llega el carcelero...


	2. Las Islas de las Sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Las Islas de las Sombras, la región menos habitada y visitada de toda Runaterra. Muchos las consideran un archipiélago maldito, producto del odio del ser humano.

También es el reposo de los espíritus y almas que no pueden descansar en paz, y sobretodo de sus verdugos. Aquel que nazca en la Isla de las Sombras, matará su propia alma....

"Hogar..." - masculló el espectro

Thresh acababa de desembarcar en aquellas fúnebres tierras.

"Hola, Thresh" - le saludó una voz ronca

El carcelero se dio la vuelta, la "persona" que le había hablado era Maokai. Conocido en la Liga de Leyendas como el árbol embrujado.

"Hola, Maokai" - le saludó sin mucho animo

"¿Sigues recopilando almas?" - preguntó el ser mientras se le acercaba

"Si, aunque ha sido una noche algo... tranquila.." - le contestó el espectro

"Supongo que vienes a ver al Rey" - le dijo el árbol viviente - "Yo no suelo verlo a menudo, cosas de no ser un espíritu vengativo"

"Si.. será mejor que no llegue tar..." - algo agarró la túnica negra de Thresh

Al bajar la mirada vio a uno de los pimpollos de Maokai agarrándole. Su mirada era vacía y sin vida, únicamente con destellos azules en sus cuencas.

"Lo siento, a veces se revolucionan un poco" - le dijo el monstruo mientras lo levantaba

"Esos bichos son muy raros... incluso para mi..." - comentó Thresh antes de irse

En la Isla de las Sombras había todo tipo de entes, espectros y seres oscuros. Pero esto no significaba que el carcelero se llevara bien con todos.

Maokai era algo así como el típico amigo que es un poco pesado pero agradable. Por otro lado, había algunos a los que no podía ni ver, como era el caso de....

"¡Hola!" - gritó Shaco, apareciendo delante suya tras saltar desde un árbol

"Shaco...." - le nombró con desgana

"Pareces enfadado, linternita" - le dijo el payaso entre risitas

"Me irritó con solo verte la cara" - le respondió agarrándolo del cuello de su traje

"Jajajaj, dime, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste?" - le preguntó entre risas

"No" - le respondió en seco mientras seguía con su camino

"Eres un aburrido, más aburrido que el cadaver de un Demaciano muerto, jajajaja" - le dijo antes de dejar de seguirlo

El psicópata, porque lo es, se quedó riéndose en ese sitio a medida que el espectro se fue adentrando en uno de los muchos campos de niebla de la isla.

Junto con la niebla, una oleada de voces empezaron a inundar la mente de Thresh, todas ellas procedentes de las almas de la linterna.

" **Liberanos**....."

" **Por favor**....."

"¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz?" - les preguntó bruscamente

" **Por favor**...."

Para Thresh era un verdadero incordio tener que escuchar todas las voces y almas que atrapaba. Sabía que pronto se liberaría de ellas pero eso no quitaba que fueran molestas.

Finalmente las voces se callaron cuando el carcelero llegó al pantano de la perdición. Una de las muchas entradas a la bóveda del Rey Arruinado.


	3. El Rey Arruinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Había muchas entradas a las guaridas del Rey Arruinado, siendo que Thresh utilizó la localizada en el pantano. Una vez accedido bajó por una gran escalera.

El espectro de negro descendió acompañado por fuegos fatuos de color verde. Finalmente llegó al portón que daba a la cripta del Rey Arruinado. Conocido ser que gobernaba todas las Islas de las Sombras.

"Señor... he venido a verle... tal y como me pidió..." - dijo mientras tocaba el portón

La gran puerta dio un estruendo y comenzó a abrirse, permitiendo que Thresh pudiera pasar.

"Adelante... carcelero..." - dijo una voz profunda

La voz pertenecía al Rey Arruinado. Este vestía con una armadura negra y oxidada, un yelmo con cuernos y capa, su rostro tapado por las sombras.

El fantasma verde se inclinó ante su amo y señor, levantándose poco después.

"Señor, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?" - preguntó Thresh

"Últimamente has estado cosechando algunas almas impuras..." - comenzó a decirle

"Así es, señor" - le confirmó el fantasma

"No obstante tienden a ser de delincuentes... ¿a qué se debe esto?" - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"Si se me permite explicarme, señor, mi fuerte alianza con ciertos mortales han hecho que mis presas hayan tenido que ser un poco más... especificas" - le explicó Thresh

"Entiendo que tanto tu como el resto de nigromantes pertenecéis a esa... Liga... pero te recuerdo que tu deber es cosechar almas..." - le dijo a modo de regaño

"Precisamente, señor, pertenecer a esa asociación de bufones me limita las presas" - le dijo con cierto desdén y enfado por su situación actual

Thresh siempre había sido cruel, implacable, letal etc... Pero desde que estaba con los Emisarios del Mal, desde que tenía amistades, estas víctimas debían ser mejor escogidas.

Casi se podría decir que había pasado a tomar el mismo pensamiento que algunos compañeros como Yorick, Karthus o Maokai.

"Cada ser de mis Islas tiene una función, algunos son protectores, otros cazadores y otros vigilan... tu eres un cazador... un verdugo..." - dijo señalando la linterna

La linterna empezó a brillar, soltando algunas almas que empezaron a vagar por la capilla antes de entrar dentro del propio Rey Arruinado.

"Vete y prosigue con tu trabajo" - le dijo fríamente

"Como usted ordene, majestad" - dijo el espectro poco antes de inclinarse

"Thresh... salúdala de mi parte..." - le dijo con un tono menos serio

"Si, señor, le haré saber de su saludo" - le contestó mientras se marchaba

La puerta se cerró tras él, siendo que Thresh comenzó a subir las escaleras, pensando en todo lo sucedido en su no vida.

El no estaba atado al plano mortal, sino que debía permanecer su inmortalidad entera cazando almas impuras (o puras). Sin embargo tenía algo positivo... a ella...

"Llegas un poco tarde" - le dijo una mujer de piel azulada

La salida le condujo a un cementerio, lugar donde se encontraba una especie de nigromante demonio, esperándole. 

"Estaba hablando con el Rey, Evelynn" - le explicó Thresh

"Bueno, ahora lo que menos me interesa es el rey" - le dijo con un tono lívido mientras le agarraba del brazo

El carcelero dio un suspiro muy breve y ambos comenzaron su paseo por el cementerio.


	4. Cita en el cementerio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Thresh, el carcelero, había estado reunido con el Rey Arruinado. Pero tras acabar de hablar con él, pudo ir a una cita con una dama muy particular.

La mujer no era exactamente humana, de hecho poca gente sabía que era ella. Algunos le llamaban demonio, pero ella misma prefería llamarse la Hacedora de Viudas.

"Thresh, dime, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche?" - le preguntó Evelynn

"Cosechar almas, ya lo sabes" - respondió con voz profunda

"Eso ya lo sé, me refiero después de que arranques el alma a esos pobres desgraciados mientras suplican por su patética vida... ¿soy yo o hace calor?" - preguntó con una sonrisa

"Me acabas de recordar a cuando nos conocimos" - comentó Thresh al oírla

"Si, que tiempos, cuando todavía eras humano" 

"Y tu solo habías dejado viuda a cuatro mujeres"

"En aquel momento estaba muy orgullosa"

Los dos empezaron a reírse en mitad del cementerio, cosa que perturbaba mucho en los alrededores. Sobretodo si hablamos de la risa de Thresh.

Tanto el fantasma como la ¿diablesa? se sentaron junto a un árbol, la mujer en partículas abrazada al brazo del espectro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya juntos?" - preguntó Evelynn

"La ultima vez que lo conté fueron unos ciento setenta años... creo"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio?"

"Aún no era el carcelero de....."

En ese momento una mezcla de llantos y gritos golpearon a Thresh en la mente, alertandole de un alma que debía ser tomada.

"Evelynn.... tengo que tomar un alma..." - murmuró el carcelero

"No un alma cualquiera, querido" - le dijo con una sonrisa

El fantasma de negro no sabía por qué se reía, hasta que percibió de nuevo los gritos... los gritos de un hombre... el mismo del que tenía que robar el alma.

"Las damas primero" - dijo mientras alumbraba con su linterna

"Tan caballeroso como siempre" - sonrió la señorita

A partir de aquí todo fue en una espiral de sangre y asesinato, con Evelynn destrozando el cuerpo del humano y con Thresh atrapando su alma.

Muchos pensarían que es algo cruel, pero si ellos no lo hacían otro irían a por él, y la mayoría con métodos peores que los suyos.

"¿Quieres una ultima ronda? O nos vamos ya a la academia" - le dijo el espectro

"Podemos irnos si quieres... se me ocurren otros juegos..." - le sonrió Evelynn

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" - se preguntó Thresh fríamente

Los dos marcharon hacía la academia de guerra, pues era el lugar donde el carcelero podía recolectar más almas. Curiosamente encontrándose con alguien en los pasillos.

"Buenas noches, Thresh, Evelynn" - les saludó el yordle maligno

"Veigar, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - le preguntó extrañado

"Un pirado ha venido a mi mansión, buscándote" - le respondió con cierto enfado

"Debes de estar de broma" - se quejó Evelynn

"¿Dónde se encuentra ese sujeto?" - preguntó el espectro

El maestro del mal llevó a los dos campeones de las sombras al recibidor del instituto de guerra, señalando a un tipo con armadura.

"¿Tú eres el hombre que busca mi ayuda?" - preguntó Thresh

El guerrero tenía un peto de bronce, un yelmo por casco, un escudo, lanza e incluso una larga capa azulada.

"Sí, mi nombre es Pantheon"


	5. Artesano de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Pantheon había llegado al instituto de la guerra, esperando poder hablar con Thresh, el llamado carcelero. Pocos habían pedido ayuda a Thresh, por su trato con almas.

"¿No tienes miedo?" - preguntó el carcelero

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?" - se extrañó el guerrero

"Mis tratos a veces conllevan un precio muy elevado" - le explicó mientras levantaba su farol

"No estoy aquí para hacer un trato, sino para hacer una petición"

"¿Petición?" - se extrañó Thresh

"Querido, creo que se refiere a un favor" - le dijo Evelynn, sentada cerca de ellos

"¿Y por qué iba a hacerte yo un favor?" - le preguntó el fantasma

"Hay un extraño ser que ha hecho su aparición en el Monte Targon" - le empezó a contar - "Muchos dicen que es un espectro o espíritu"

"Suelta muy rápido la información" - notó la diabla de piel azul

"Sigues sin responderme" - le dijo Thresh

"Tu capturas almas, ¿no te interesaría conseguir esa?" - preguntó el gladiador

Por un momento Thresh estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara, ¿de verdad creía que iba a ayudarle por un alma? si es que era un alma/espíritu de verdad.

No obstante, la linterna del nigromante brilló con una intensidad inusual, como si fuera un ser viviente y estuviera escuchando.

"Descríbeme ese espíritu" - le ordenó Thresh

"Muchos concuerdan en que viste como un antiguo guerrero de Rakkor" - le empezó a contar el guerrero - "Su nombre era Perseo"

El artesano de la guerra procedió a cederle un libro que traía consigo, en él aparecía la imagen del guerrero. Con una armadura ligera, yelmo dorado y una especie de tridente por arma.

"¿Cuántos le han avistado y han vivido?" - preguntó Thresh

"De momento todos concuerdan en que no es agresivo"

"Se me ocurren cosas graciosas que hacer con ese tridente" - comentó Evelynn

Los dos campeones se quedaron mirándola por un segundo, luego prosiguieron su conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"La leyenda de Perseo cuenta que fue un guerrero de Rakkor, que desapareció un día" - le explicó Pantheon

"¿Y crees que el alma pertenece a un guerrero de hace cientos de años?" - preguntó el espectro

"Pocos moradores de las sombras se acercan al Monte Targon, es un lugar sagrado" - le respondió en un intento de explicarlo

"¿Y qué pasa si es alguien disfrazado? Habré perdido mi tiempo" - le dijo fríamente mientras señalaba su linterna

"Es un lugar sagrado, no puedes robar almas" - le dijo en seco

"Menos la de Perseo..." - comentó Thresh

"Cuando un Rakkor muere, su alma asciende" - le empezó a contar - "Por algún motivo Perseo no lo hizo"

Teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Pantheon, parecía que el alma de Perseo era especial, por algún motivo. Quizás este tipo de almas era la que quería el Rey Arruinado.

"El alma de Perseo a cambio de ayudarte... supongo que ese es el trato" - comentó el espectro ofreciéndole la mano

"No es un trato... es la palabra de un Rakkor..." - le dijo el gladiador

"Para mi sigue siéndolo..." - dijo el espectro mientras miraba su linterna


	6. Las almas de Targon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Thresh había decidido acompañar a Pantheon al Monte Targon, lugar donde aparentemente había estado rondando el alma de un antiguo guerrero.

Ah, y cabe destacar que también les acompañaba Evelynn.

"Dime, ¿y cómo utilizas tu lanza con las chicas?" - le preguntó la diablesa

"Arf..." - suspiró el espectro

"¿Mi lanza? No entiendo la pregunta" - le respondió Pantheon

"Eres un guerrero, las mujeres deben querer que les..." - intentaba decir Evelynn

"Evelynn, ¿qué te tengo dicho de hablarle así a los aliados?" - le preguntó Thresh de mala gana

"¿Qué es parte de mi personalidad?" 

"Arf...." - volvió a suspirar el fantasma

"De todos modos, el guerrero que celebra su victoria con el acto carnal es débil de mente" - comentó Pantheon

"Vale, acabo de perder el interés de hablar contigo" - murmuró la diablesa

"Esto va a ser muy largo..." - se lamentaba Thresh

A medida que avanzaban por el Monte, el carcelero pudo notar que la tranquilidad podía darse por el territorio, incluso la entrada del bosque parecía serena.

"No noto ni un alma aquí... es cierto lo que decías..." - mencionaba Thresh

"Únicamente los guerreros caídos en desgracia son los que no ascienden" - le recordó el gladiador

"¿Y por qué crees que ese Perseo ha aparecido de repente?" - preguntó el fantasma

"Tal vez haya sido alguien el que le ha perturbado" - respondió Pantheon

"¿Habré sido yo?" - preguntó Evelynn de manera pícara

"Según las historias de Rakkor...." - el guerrero ignoró a la hacedora de viudas - "Perseo fue uno de los mayores guerreros de Rakkor... hasta la Musa..."

"¿La Musa? ¿Quién es la Musa?" - preguntó el espectro

"Era la esposa de Perseo, la mujer por la que luchaba, desgraciadamente esa mujer fue también su perdición" - le contestó el guerrero

"¿Acaso alguna vez no lo somos?"

"Cuéntame algo más" - Thresh también ignoró a Evelynn - "Sobre su muerte y la musa"

"Una noche, un brujo de aspecto de cuervo maldijo a la musa de Perseo, haciendo que no pudiera tener hijos..."

"Y supongo que había un modo de impedirlo..." - dedujo el carcelero

"En realidad si pudo, tenía que obtener la sangre de una mujer y de una criatura...." - dijo esto ultimo acompañado de un suspiro

"Así que estoy buscando el alma de un tipo que fue matado por..." - comentó Thresh

"No lo sé, Perseo nunca volvió, por lo que no sabemos la causa de su fallecimiento" - explicó Pantheon

La tarde cayó y con ella el anochecer, siendo que todavía no habían encontrado a Perseo. Debido a esto decidieron hacer una fogata.

"Si mañana no lo encontramos me marcharé" - le advirtió el espectro

"Tranquilo, ve a descansar, yo me encargo de la guardia" 

El artesano se alejó lo suficiente para que Evelynn y Thresh pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados por él mismo.

"Es consciente de que eres un fantasma, ¿no?" - le preguntó Evelynn a su marido

"¿Quieres que haga él la guardia o que la haga yo?" - le respondió con otra pregunta

La hacedora de viudas se acercó un poco más a Thresh y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, con cuidado de no clavarse ningún pincho.


	7. Vigilantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Pantheon pidió ayuda a Thresh, el carcelero, para investigar unas apariciones en el Monte Targon. La noche llegó y él se encargó de hacer la guardia.

El ambiente en el monte era pura tranquilidad. El guerrero podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la brisa o por el sonido de los pequeños animales del bosque.

"Algo no está bien" - se dijo así mismo

Pantheon se dio la vuelta y vio a Thresh, descansando con Evelynn. El gladiador cerró de nuevo los ojos y escuchó un sonido que no era propio de Targon.

"Vuelvo en un momento" - comentó, creyendo que le habían oído

El campeón de armadura avanzó hacía los arbustos, buscando la criatura a la que desconocía. Escuchando donde podía hacer su próximo movimiento. 

Y fue entre la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche, cuando escuchó a algo reptar por detrás suya. Inmediatamente se giró para ver a la criatura.

"¡Shhhhhh!" - seseó aquel ser

Pero la visión de Pantheon duró poco, pues ese extrañó ser lanzó algo a sus ojos. Generándole una ceguera temporal.

"¿Qué eres? Criatura..." - preguntó el campeón molesto

"Deberíass mantener tus ojoss abiertoss" - respondió una voz femenina 

El guerrero no podía abrir los ojos sin notar un fuerte escozor. Seguramente ese jugo dejaría ciego a un hombre normal, pero no al enviado de los dioses.

"He assessinado a hombress máss fuertess que tu" - comentó la criatura mientras pasaba por su lado

Pantheon se quedó callado, escuchando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él era un hombre de Targon y el propio monte estaba con él.

En un impulso alargó la mano y agarró a su agresor por la mano.

"Nunca te has enfrentado aun guerrero como yo" - le dijo en respuesta mientras la lanzaba

"Vass a pagarlo" - le amenazó su atacante

"Eso no lo creo" - dijo mientras se quitaba el liquido de la cara con un trapo

Al recuperar su visión pudo ver a una criatura irreconocible en la oscuridad. Aún así pudo ver como se lanzaba contra él, con esos ojos verdes penetrantes.

Rakkoriano apretó el puño y rápidamente colocó su escudo en la trayectoria. Aunque eso no evitó que el monstruo se agarrase a este con sus garras.

"No vas a disfrutar de esto" - dijo el guerrero con seguridad

Pantheon cogió fuerza y lanzó su escudo contra un árbol, con la criatura todavía encima de este. El impacto provocó un estruendo, el cual si fue oído por Thresh.

"Veamos de que se trata esta... oh no...." - murmuró al verlo de cerca

"¡Pantheon!" - le llamaba el carcelero

"Oye, Pantheon, ¿qué ha sido es..." - Evelynn se calló al ver la escena

El gladiador tenía entre sus manos a una mujer mitad humana y mitad serpiente. Su estado era el de la inconsciencia. 

"¿Cassiopeia?" - preguntó extrañado el espectro

"Teníamos un intruso" - respondió el campeón de escudo - "No le vi bien en la oscuridad"

Pantheon tenía la voz algo rota, no estaba en su código el pegar a mujeres, aún si se trataban de medio mujeres. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarla cerca del fuego y acomodarla. 


	8. Amistades venenosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Pantheon, Evelynn y Thresh se encontraban en el Monte Targon, en busca de un espíritu que deambulaba por la zona.

Pero durante la vigilancia se toparon con Cassiopeia, una campeona mitad mujer y mitad serpiente que les había estado vigilando.

"¿Conoces a esta víbora?" - preguntó Thresh al guerrero

"La habré visto alguna vez en la grieta, pero poco más" - le respondió Pantheon - "Aunque sé por Sivir que pertenece a Noxus"

"¿Una Noxiana en el Monte Targon?" - se extrañaba Evelynn

"Mañana por la mañana aparecerán algunos centinelas de Rakkor, podemos usarlos de escolta para ella" - comentó el guerrero

"¿Escolta? Quiso matarte" - remarcó la diablesa

"La he golpeado con mi escudo durante el combate, y es una mujer, necesita ayuda" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

"A mi me da igual lo que hagas con ella" - comentó el espectro

Mientras ellos hablaban Cassiopeia empezaba a despertarse, siendo que Evelynn se acercó para hablar con la lamia.

"Buenos días, cielo" - le saludó la mujer azulada

"¿Todavía esstoy en Targon?" - preguntó algo desorientada 

"Si, aunque con un dolor de cabeza" - le respondió sonriente

"Esse Rakkoriano ess un bruto" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Quisiste matarlo, lo veo muy lógico" - le contradijo 

En ese momento se acercó el gladiador, siendo que la mujer víbora le miró de mala manera.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" - preguntó a Cassiopeia

"No graciass a ti" - le contestó con odio

"Siento haberte golpeado con mi escudo y haberte lanzado contra un árbol" - le dijo el guerrero de Rakkor

"La próxima vez me asseguraré de que caigass muerto" - le amenazó la serpiente

"Bonitas palabras" - comentó Thresh desde detrás

"Dinos, ¿qué haces aquí en Targon?" - preguntó Pantheon

"No tengo por que deciross nada" - le respondió con agresividad

"También puedo abrirte el vientre de arriba a abajo" - le ofreció el carcelero

"Ssimplemente viajo..." - dijo en seco 

"No habrás visto un fantasma por aquí, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la hacedora de viudas

"¿Fantassmass? Aquí ssolo encuentro animaless y esstupidoss" - contestó fríamente

"¿Todavía no puedo matarla?" - preguntó Thresh

"Cuando lleguen los centinelas haré que la lleven a Noxus" - le contestó inmediatamente el guerrero - "No pienso dejar que mates a una mujer"

"Lo que hay que oír..." - murmuró el espectro

"Esspera, ¿hass dicho llevarme a Noxuss?" - preguntó algo nerviosa

"Si, volverás en menos de una semana" - respondió Pantheon

"No, no puedo ir a Noxuss" - le dijo con preocupación

Los tres campeones se miraron entre ellos, obviamente no podían fiarse de una mujer serpiente Noxiana que había estado a punto de matarles.

"Podría quedarse con nosotros" - dijo finalmente Pantheon

Esto sorprendió a Cassiopeia, quien esperaba que él fuera quien más se opusiera a la idea de perdonarle la vida.

"Intentó matarnos" - remarcó el fantasma 

"Y yo le golpeé con un escudo" - le dijo el guerrero

"Intentó... matarnos..." - repitió el carcelero

"No seas así, Thresh, yo también lo intenté cuando te conocí" - le recordó Evelynn - "Además, así no seré la única mujer en el grupo"

"Como queráis..." - gruñó Thresh a regañadientes

"Entoncess... ¿busscamoss a un fantassma?" - preguntó la víbora


	9. Monte Targon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Thresh había hecho una alianza ocasional con Pantheon y Cassiopeia, para capturar un alma que se encontraba en el Monte Targon.

Ya ha amanecido y el guerrero de Rakkor se encuentra hablando con dos centinelas de su misma ciudad. Aunque estos visten con unas armaduras grises.

"Alguna vez deberías ponerte armadura, Thresh, sería divertido" - comentó la mujer azul

"Sí, claro, y de paso volverme azul" - comentó con desagrado

"Thresh" - le llamó Pantheon

El artesano de la guerra se le acercó junto con los centuriones.

"Estos centinelas dicen haber visto al espíritu de Perseo en una caverna cercana" - le comentó con seguridad

"Vaya, eso nos facilita el trabajo" - añadió Evelynn

"Se trataba de una caverna localizada al sur, señor, es la que conocemos como Caverna Calavera" - comentó uno de los soldados

"¿Tiene forma de calavera?" - preguntó Thresh

"Seguramente encontraron una calavera dentro" - dijo la hacedora de viudas

"En realidad es el lugar de nacimiento del Calav Eraht, pero consideramos que Caverna Calavera sonaba mejor" - explicó el soldado

Un breve silencio tuvo lugar entre los campeones, con un intercambio de miradas entre el carcelero y su mujer.

"Yo conozco essa cueva, hace poco que la vissité" - comentó Cassiopeia

"En tal caso no creo que haga falta vuestra presencia" - dijo Pantheon a los centinelas - "Volved e informar de que nos hacemos cargo"

"Como usted ordene, Pantheon" - respondió uno de ellos

Los soldados se fueron, dejando a los cuatro campeones marchando por el bosque hacía la salida de este. Esto hizo que Evelynn estuviera atrás junto a Cassiopeia.

"Oye, Cassiopeia, ¿qué edad tienes?" - le preguntó la criatura oscura

"A una sseñorita no sse le pregunta la edad" - le respondió con bordería

"¿Señorita? Eso suena a cuarenta y poco" - murmuró Evelynn

"Tengo mucha menoss edad" - le replicó con enfado

"Y ¿cómo haces para (bababui)? ¿usas tu cola?" - le preguntó con curiosidad

La mujer serpiente reptó con más velocidad hacía delante, colocándose por delante de los dos campeones.

"En realidad era una buena pregunta..." - comentó el carcelero

El guerrero de Rakkor fue esta vez quien miró al espectro de la linterna.

"Será mejor si no volvemos a hablar de estos temas" - sugirió Pantheon

"¿Con Evelynn junto a nosotros? Mortal tonto..." - se burló Thresh

"Cuidado con tu lenguaje, Thresh, yo no soy un simple mortal" - le advirtió el gladiador

"Por supuesto, elegido de los dioses, ahora encontremos ese alma" - le decía el espectro de negro

El grupo finalmente llegó a la caverna de la calavera, una enorme y profunda cueva sin apenas luz. Fue entonces cuando el carcelero dio un paso al frente.

"De acuerdo, hay dos caminos, Evelynn y yo iremos por la derecha" - les dijo el fantasma

"¿Quieress que vaya con Pantheon? Quisso matarme" - le dijo Cassiopeia

"Eso es lo que debería decir él, ahora iros" - le ordenó Thresh

La lamia avanzó hacía el lado izquierdo de la cueva, seguida por Pantheon. La Noxiana no pasaba por su mejor momento y el incidente le había puesto de mal humor.


	10. Vidas pasadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

El pequeño grupo de Thresh por fin había llegado a la Caverna Calavera, dividiéndose en dos grupos. Aunque parecía haber otros elementos inesperados.

_Noto la presencia... la presencia de otros..._

_Recuerdo antaño... cuando se apreciaba mi valentía... hasta el día en que ella me miró a los ojos... hasta el día de mi muerte..._

"Oye, Thresh, querido, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le dijo Evelynn

"Depende de qué pregunta sea" - le respondió con ciertas dudas

"¿Tan importante es el alma de ese tipo? Sé que ahora eres más "selecto" pero... ¿por qué venir hasta aquí por ella?" - le preguntó con curiosidad

"No es un alma normal... mi linterna reaccionó a ella... incluso Pantheon dijo lo raro que era ver un alma en Targon..." - le contestó el espectro

"Espero que valga la pe..." - antes de terminar su frase, un temblor azotó la cueva

Las paredes desprendían piedras y suciedad, siendo que unas rocas cayeron detrás de ellos, sepultando la entrada.

"Vamos a tener que avanzar" - comentó Thresh con un suspiro

_Recuerdo Rakkor... y todas aquellas peleas... me convirtieron en un héroe... hasta que fallecí.. sin que nadie lo supiera... y a sus manos..._

Pantheon y Cassiopeia, por su lado, se encuentran avanzando a un ritmo más rápido del que iban los campeones de las sombras.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le habló el guerrero

"No" - le respondió en seco

"Entiendo..." - murmuró el Rakkoriano

"¿Ess ssobre la cola?" - preguntó la Noxiana

"Si" - contestó en seco

"Maldición de Sshurima" - le explicó la víbora

"Eso es bastante... interesante..." - comentó el gladiador

"Ssi, lásstima que esta converssación sse haya acabado" - dijo Cassiopeia fríamente

_Es ella... es la culpable... la culpable de mi desgracia..._

Los dos campeones se detuvieron al escuchar una especie de pasos en su dirección, observando como alguien se dirigía hacía ellos. 

El hombre poseía una armadura de bronce, color marrón, un casco dorado y una especie de tridente que sujetaba con su mano derecha.

"¿Quién eress tú?" - preguntó la mujer serpiente

"Es Perseo..." - respondió Pantheon

"Saludos... guerrero de Rakkor..." - dijo el espíritu

La voz del fantasma era algo más débil que una voz normal, sin llegar a ser fría o amenazante, simplemente sonaba como cansada. 

"Perseo, he venido a hablar contigo, en nombre del Monte Targon" - le dijo el gladiador

"Primero la sangre... después las palabras..." - dijo Perseo 

Pantheon se extrañó con esas palabras, pues el fantasma parecía tener un propósito hostil.

"No te entiendo, ¿por qué estás en Targon? ¿por qué hablas de buscar sangre si no has atacado a nadie?" - preguntó el guerrero

"¿Sabes cómo morí?" - preguntó el ente

"Para nosotros eres una leyenda, nadie sabe cual fue tu destino" - contestó Pantheon

"Me pidieron ayuda... con un monstruo... y dicho monstruo me mató... me convirtió en piedra..." - dijo con odio mientras miraba a Cassiopeia

"Eh, esspera, yo no te he vissto en mi vida" - dijo la Noxiana viendo el peligro 

"Fuiste tú... Medusa... la que condenó mi destino.." - dijo amenazante mientras la señalaba con su tridente - "No puedo descansar... si tu sangre no es derramada..."


	11. Lucha de espartanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Pantheon y Cassiopeia acabaron encontrándose con Perseo, quien al parecer había fallecido siglos atrás a manos de una mujer serpiente llamada Medusa.

"La sangre... ha de ser derramada..." - dijo el fantasma mientras avanzaba

"Perseo, ella no es la mujer que te mató" - le intentó aclarar Pantheon

"No intentes defenderla... hijo de Rakkor..." - le advirtió Perseo

El antiguo gladiador se preparó para lanzar su tridente contra Cassiopeia, quien intentaba moverse por la sala para no ser dada.

Pero el antiguo campeón de la guerra era conocido por no fallar nunca.

"Víbora... hoy mueres..." - pero antes de poder lanzarla fue golpeado

"No voy a dejar que mates a una mujer, y menos si es inocente" - le advirtió el gladiador

"¿Pantheon? ¿No esstáss de ssu parte?" - se extrañó Cassiopeia

"No creo que ningún Rakkoriano lo estuviera" - dijo mientras miraba a su predecesor con frialdad

"La sangre... ha de ser derramada..." - repitió Perseo

El guerrero de bronce se levantó y golpeó a Pantheon en el estomago. Las leyendas decían que los puños de Perseo perforaban el hierro, por el dolor parecía ser cierto.

"¿Dessde cuando los fantassmas pueden tocarte?"

"Sabéis muy poco de espíritus..." - se rió su enemigo

Pantheon aprovechó la distracción para golpear a su oponente con el escudo otra vez, pudiendo hacer que soltara el tridente.

"No peleare con alguien desarmado" - dijo agachándose para recoger el arma

Pero las manos del artesano de la guerra atravesaron el arma, pues esta no existía.

"Insisto.. sabéis muy poco de espíritus.."

Perseo agarró de nuevo su arma y con ella golpeó al gladiador en el estomago, como hace escasos segundos con su puño.

"Avergüenzas a Rakkor... y al nombre de Pantheon..." 

"Y tu avergüenzas al llamarte guerrero" - dijo el campeón aún levantándose

El artesano de la guerra cogió su lanza y golpeó los pies del antiguo campeón de Rakkor, haciendo que se cayera.

Pantheon aprovechó el momento para levantarse y apartarse de él.

"No puedess alcanzarnoss" - dijo la mujer serpiente lanzando su Miasma en el suelo

El veneno de Cassiopeia ralentizaría y envenenaría a Perseo poco a poco. El problema es que este guerrero estaba muerto y dicho ataque no le afectó.

"Puedo hacerme tangible cuando quiera... así funcionamos los espíritus en tierras del Monte Targon...." - dijo mientras avanzaba 

Cassiopeia usaba sus Colmillos Dobles y Pantheon intentó su Tiro de Lanza, ambos sin efecto alguno, pues atravesaban al fantasma.

"Perseo... podemos solucionar esto... ayudarte..." - le intentó hablar Pantheon

"Solo descansaré cuando ella este muerta"

Pantheon no sabía que hacer, sus ataques no podían hacer efecto en él y tampoco los de Cassiopeia. Solo volviendole tangible podrían hacerle algo.

"Cassiopeia, ¿confías en mi?" - le preguntó en voz baja

"Por ssupuessto que no" - le contestó en seco

"Yo voy a provocar un ataque, quiero que cuando me vaya a golpear....." - Pantheon no pudo terminar su frase

Perseo le había golpeado y echado a un lado con su escudo de bronce. Con dos presas a las que elegir, el antiguo guerrero decidió dejar para el final a su enemiga.

"¡Cassiopeia! ¡Ahora!" - gritó el gladiador


	12. Frío como la piedra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Perseo, el espíritu de un antiguo guerrero de Rakkor, desató su furia contra Cassiopeia, quien tenía un gran parecido a la lamia que le mató.

En un intento por defenderla, Pantheon se enfrentó al fantasma. Aunque con resultados no muy afortunados.

"Siento tu caída... hombre de Rakkor..." -  dijo el espectro mientras lo estrangulaba

"Cassio..." - intentaba decir Pantheon

La mujer serpiente no sabía que hacer, igual el plan del gladiador funcionaba... o igual sería él mismo Pantheon el que le entregaría a Noxus...

"Cassio..." - repitió débilmente

"¡Persseo!" - gritó la víbora

"¡¿Qué quieres serpient...." - sus palabras cesaron al instante

Cassiopeia utilizó su Mirada Petrificante sobre el espectro. Este era tangible, pues estaba agarrando a Pantheon, por lo que el hechizo funcionó.

En cuestión de segundos Perseo se convirtió en una estatua, con el alma del guerrero dentro de la piedra. Irónicamente como en el momento de su muerte.

"Te dije... funciona... ría..." - dijo el artesano de la guerra

_Piedra... otra vez piedra... pero la piedra no me parará... no lo hizo la anterior vez y no lo hará ahora... cuando sea libre... Medusa pagará..._

_Nunca sabrá lo que se siente al estar inmóvil... por siglos... sufriendo la derrota... ella pagará por todo... por todo lo que me quitó..._

"No comparto esa opinión" - dijo una voz profunda

La piedra empezó a resquebrajarse, permitiendo a Perseo visualizar a una especie de cráneo rodeado de luces verdes. Sus llamas esmeraldas iluminaban la oscura caverna.

El alma de Perseo ya no era una manifestación de su antiguo cuerpo, ahora era una especie de alma de color dorado. Con la forma de una esfera brillante y fantasmagórica. 

"Llegó tu hora... Perseo..." - le dijo el espectro con una sonrisa

"Algún día reclamaras el alma de ella... y en ese momento sufrirá..." - dijo el alma como últimas palabras

"No tanto como tú" - dijo Thresh con frialdad

El alma dorada fue absorbida por la linterna, la cual brilló con un color verde muy inusual, acompañada de varios lamentos. Condenada a vagar en su interior hasta que fuese entregada.

"Te ha faltado un "voy a devorar tu alma", hubiera quedado muy sexy" - le dijo Evelynn

Los tres campeones se quedaron mirando a la diablesa, quien acababa de romper la tenebrosa atmósfera. 

"Cada cual tiene sus gustos" - les replicó la mujer azulada

"De todos modos, ha sido buena idea lo de petrificarle" - comentó el carcelero - "Nos ha dado tiempo de llegar"

"Ssi, ssupongo que fue una buena idea" - dijo Cassiopeia mirando al gladiador

"Creo que... es hora de irnos..." - propuso Pantheon

"Sí, el camino de regreso es algo largo" - comentó la mujer de pelo purpura

"¿Oss importa ssi oss acompaño?" - preguntó la víbora

"Yo no tengo problema alguno" - respondió el guerrero 

"Bueno en ese caso.." - Thresh paró de hablar

Tanto Pantheon como Cassiopeia permanecieron callados e inmóviles, como si hubieran sido también pretrificados. Aunque Evelynn por el contrario parecía normal.

Las paredes de la caverna empezaron a resquebrajarse y finalmente se abrieron, revelando una serie de escaleras que llevaban a la oscuridad.

"Yo diría que el viejo Arruinado quiere verte" - le dijo la diablesa con una sonrisa


	13. Retorno al Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Thresh, con la ayuda de algunos campeones, había logrado absorber el alma de un antiguo guerrero conocido como Perseo.

Esto atrajo la inmediata atención del Rey Arruinado, quien lo convocó para una audiencia.

"Saludos, señor" - saludó el espectro

El Rey Arruinado era bastante imponente, con una armadura oscura y llena de pinchos. También usaba una larga capa y un yelmo que ocultaba su rostro.

"Saludos, carcelero" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿A qué se debe que requiera mi presencia?" - preguntó Thresh

"He percibido una nueva alma en tu linterna... un alma bastante singular..." - le contestó su majestad

El fantasma dejó su linterna en el suelo, alzando su mano y proyectó la imagen de Perseo.

"¿Un alma de Targon? Es sin duda muy inusual..." - comentó el Rey

"Como puede ver, estoy siendo algo más selecto con las almas... pero eso no significa que descuide mi deber" - le dijo el espectro

"No creas que la calidad va a prevalecer sobre la cantidad en este caso" - le advirtió el hombre oscuro

"No quería poner en contradicho sus ordenes... señor..." - dijo a regañadientes

El Rey Arruinado exigía que cada ser bajo su mando cumpliera su voluntad. Sino, no les hubiera traído de vuelta como sus heraldos.

En el caso de Thresh solo había decepción, la misma que encontraba con Karthus. Pues el carcelero una vez fue el más sangriento, hasta sus alianzas con ciertos campeones.

"Cumple tu cometido...." - dijo mientras absorbía el alma de Perseo

El cuerpo del Rey brilló con un aura azul cuando el alma entró a pertenecerle y a ser uno con él mismo. Luego de eso se dirigió nuevamente a su heraldo.

"Si... mi señor..." - le dijo con cierta molestia

"Thresh..." - le llamó por última vez - "Las Islas de las Sombras están orgullosas de ti... no nos decepciones..."

El campeón cadavérico subió por las escaleras creadas por el Rey Arruinado, encontrándose a medio camino con su mujer.

"¿Te ha dado la charla motivacional?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Ya sabes, empezó con un cumplido y terminó con lo de siempre" - le respondió asqueado

"¿Por qué te exige tanto? Maokai mata menos que tu" - comentó algo molesta

"Yo era el principal verdugo y el número de cuerpos han bajado" 

La conversación parecía algo normal, siendo que ambos hablaban sobre tener que matar y recolectar almas como oficio.

Finalmente llegaron donde Cassiopeia y Pantheon, cerrándose el portal que se encontraba detrás de ellos y que llevaba a la morada del Rey.

"Creo que deberíamos volver al Instituto de Guerra" - comentó Pantheon, sin saber lo que acababa de pasar - "He de entrenar en los campos de justicia"

"Hablass como un hombre ssin cerebro" - dijo la mujer serpiente

"Y tu hablas de forma muy impetuosa" - murmuró el guerrero

"¿Hass dicho algo?" - preguntó la mujer reptil

"No he dicho nada" - le respondió calmado

"Estos dos van a acabar juntos" - le dijo Evelynn a su novio en voz baja

"¿No estás cansada de emparejar a cualquier campeón que te encuentras?" - le preguntó el espectro algo frío

"Thresh, deberías buscarte algún pasatiempos" - le replicó la diablesa

"Uff...." - a pesar de ser un fantasma, el carcelero estaba cansado


	14. Serpientes y fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Tras encargarse de sellar el alma de Perseo, nuestro singular grupo de campeones está en su camino de regreso al Instituto de Guerra.

"¿No te cansas de ir reptando?" - preguntó Pantheon

"No, el canssancio ess cassi nulo" - respondió la mujer serpiente

"¿Y qué pasa si te golpeas con piedras o cristales?" - le preguntó Evelynn

"Miss esscamass impiden el daño" - le contestó algo cansada

A pesar de que el grupo se conformaba por un gladiador, una diablesa y un espectro... Cassiopeia resultó ser la más interesante, al menos por su anatomía. 

"Por cierto, Cassiopeia, ¿como te convertiste en serpiente?" - preguntó Thresh

"Fue una maldición de una diossa... por matar a una mujer... en una tumba de Sshurima..." - intentó explicar sin dar muchos detalles

"En Targon las maldiciones no existen, nuestra moral está por encima de todo lo que se considere maldito" - comentó el guerrero

"¿No acabamos de cazar a un alma vengativa?" - preguntó la mujer azulada

"Al menos la maldición no afectó del todo, podría haber sido mucho peor" - comentó el Rakkoriano, evitando responder a Evelynn

"¿Mucho peor? ¿Me estáss llamando fea?" - le preguntó con enfado

Cassiopeia parecía verse como una mujer con carácter, capaz de enfadarse en momentos de extrema facilidad. Esto podría ser debido a sus raíces Noxianas.

"No te he dicho eso en ningún momento" - se defendió Pantheon

"Lo hass inssinuado..." - le acusó con sus ojos inyectados en sangre

"Solo me alegro de que no seas una serpiente gigante" - le dijo el guerrero

Mientras ambos parecían discutir, digo parecían porque solo Cassiopeia estaba enfadada, el carcelero seguía su recorrido en silencio.

"¿No es hermosa la discordia?" - le preguntó su amada

"Si... sobretodo cuando son tan molestos..." - respondió con sarcasmo

"Deberías estar contento por esta "excursión" que hemos tenido" - le intentó calmar

"Mi ser busca saciar a la oscuridad... la necesidad de sangre y miedo es... abrumadora..." - le decía mientras parecía ignorarle

Thresh era un ser "renacido" para torturar y atormentar a las almas de las personas, por lo que tener que ser selecto le había afectado en mayor medida.

No era solo que su número de víctimas se habían reducido, sino que su propia sed de sangre había estado aumentando en estos meses.

"Thresh" - le llamó Evelynn

"¿Qué quieres? Mujer" - le preguntó el fantasma

"Tu tienes que matar, yo también mato por naturaleza, pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Pantheon y Cassiopeia también parecían haberse calmado tras una breve discusión sobre la anatomía de las serpientes... creo.

El grupo acabó llegando al Instituto de Guerra, lugar donde el espectro tenía pensado separarse de ellos.

"Nosotros nos vamos..." - anunció Thresh

"Ha sido un honor trabajar contigo" - le dijo con orgullo el guerrero

"Si tu lo dices..." - comentó el fantasma antes de irse

Los otros dos campeones se quedaron solos en el cruce que iba a las afueras y al instituto.

"Yo busscaré algún lugar para hosspedarme, mientrass no ssea Noxus..." - comentó antes de darse la vuelta

"Cassiopeia, espera un momento" - le pidió el gladiador, llamando su atención - "¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?"


	15. El hogar del guerrero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 11 del "Arco del Monte Targon"

Nuestra historia continúa en un cruce cercano al Instituto de Guerra, donde se encuentran Pantheon y Cassiopeia. Con el primero haciéndole una extraña propuesta.

"¿Quieress que viva contigo?" - le preguntó extrañada

"Sí, eso he dicho" - le respondió el guerrero

En primer lugar la Noxiana no confiaba del todo el Pantheon, pues le había golpeado unas noches atrás. Aunque esto fuera en defensa propia.

Tampoco parecía que fuese por un interés romántico, pues se conocían desde hace dos días y aunque el había hecho preguntas acerca de su cola...

"Cassiopeia, ¿me estas escuchando?" - preguntó el Rakkoriano

"Ssi, te he esscuchado" - le contestó fríamente - "¿A qué sse debe essta invitación?"

"En primer lugar por el asalto en el bosque, y en segundo, no puedo dejar que una mujer vagabundee sin hogar" - le explicó el gladiador

"¿Eress conssciente de que ssoy una peligrossa assessina mitad sserpiente y con un mortal veneno?" - le preguntó a modo de amenaza

"Si, y la verdad es que no me importa mucho" 

"¿En sserio?" - se extrañó la lamia

"En Rakkor todo es peligroso, incluso el veneno" - dijo con una gran obviedad - "Además, mi honor quedaría manchado si no te quedaras"

La idea de estar bajo un techo que no fuera Noxiano empezó a convencer a Cassiopeia, además de que podría manejarlo con el tiempo.

"Essta bien, acepto" - le dijo cruzada de brazos

"Me alegro de que hayas considerado mi oferta" - le dijo mientras le guiaba

El campeón de la larga capa vivía en una casa de piedra construida por él mismo, de modo que no tuviera que depender del Instituto de Guerra.

La casa era muy acogedora, con una gran cama (aunque no demasiado cómoda), una mesa rodeada de sillas y horno de cocina.

"Con ese horno cocino, ¿sabes? siempre quise ser cocinero"

"¿Por qué vivess lejoss del Insstituto?" - preguntó la víbora

"En Rakkor, al cumplir cierta edad construyes tu hogar, no nos gusta depender de otros"

"¿Eress conssciente de que ssolo hay una cama?" - le dijo fríamente

La pregunta de la mujer serpiente era por motivos obvios, pues los últimos hombres que estuvieron en su cama fueron solo para ser devorados.

"Puedes quedarte con ella, durante incontables guerras he podido dormir en el suelo" - le empezó a contar - "O en sillas"

"¿Por qué eress tan conformissta?" - le preguntó muy molesta

"Solo trato de hacerte sentir a gusto, hacerte dormir en el suelo seria muy grosero" - le siguió contando

Casiopeia se extrañó, pues normalmente los campeones y hombres le veían como alguien repulsiva, salvo por sus pechos. Este parecía ser más... ¿decente?

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en el arroyo, recogiendo agua" 

"¿Por qué ssaless con tu esscudo y lanza? Ess ssolo el arroyo"

"Un guerrero de Rakkor nunca descansa" - le advirtió Pantheon

El Artesano de la Guerra se fue alejando, con la mujer reptil pensando en lo ocurrido. ¿Tal vez fuera solo por lástima o por algo más?

Fuera lo que fuera, podía descansar en una cama y cobijarse bajo un techo. Llegados a este punto sus opciones eran: acabar manejándolo cual títere... o ser un poco amable...


	16. Nuevos rumbos

Tras lo ocurrido en el Monte Targon y la charla con el Rey Arruinado, Thresh se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra. En esta ocasión conversando con alguien.

El espectro y una especie de pulpo morado cósmico se encontraban en uno de los salones, con el fantasma sentado en un sillón. 

"Yo no creo en la existencia de las almas o los fantasmas" - le comentó Vel'Koz

"¿Entonces qué crees que soy?" - le preguntó el carcelero

"Eres un ser hecho a través de algún tipo de energía, y no atrapas almas, sino residuos de energía" - le respondió el Ojo del Vacío

"Tu testarudez es igualable a la de Viktor con la magia" - comentó Thresh

"¿Y con qué fines me cuentas tu experiencia?" 

"He estado pensando en ser más selectivo con las almas que atrapo" - le dijo el ser fantasmal

"Los límites están para romperlos" - dijo Vel'Koz

"Estos no, como Emisario del Mal di mi palabra, mato a asesinos, criminales, suicidas en potencia, seres muertos etc...." - empezó a decirle

Fue en ese momento que el carcelero recordó el poder que sintió al atrapar en su linterna el alma de Perseo.

"Pienso que podría cazar almas corruptas, merecen mucho más la pena que cualquiera de las que pueda conseguir" - le terminó de contar

"Como tú quieras, pero que no interceda con nuestros planes" - le dijo el ojo viviente

"Lo mismo digo de tus "investigaciones científicas", Vel'Koz" - le recordó Thresh

El ser del Vacío tenia la mala costumbre de matar a todo ser cuyo conocimiento fuera a servirle, cosa que decía mucho de él.

"Es hora de que me vaya" - se despidió el carcelero mientras se levantaba

"Ya nos veremos en la próxima reunión" - le dijo Vel'Koz

El campeón de negro se alejó de la sala, sin mirar a ninguno de los campeones con los que se cruzaba. Realmente el espectro no tenía muchos amigos más allá de los Emisarios.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, o al menos la habitación del Instituto que se le asignó.

"Evelynn todavía no ha llegado..." - murmuró mientras se sentaba en una silla

La habitación de Thresh estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna. En su cuarto había poco más de una cama (para Evelynn) y un escritorio.

" _Thresh...._ "

"Ya empezamos..." - se quejó el carcelero

" _Thresh... escúchanos... por favor... libéranos..._ "

Para el inmortal era muy normal escuchar las voces de las almas de su linterna, siendo que en momentos a solas podía escucharlas.

"Dejadme en paz..." - dijo bastante irritado - "O sino va a comenzar el dolor..."

Las almas cesaron sus ruegos y en su lugar la linterna del segador se iluminó.

"¡No! ¡Por favor!" - gritaba una voz

Thresh se quedó en silencio escuchando como en la distancia se encontraban dos hombres, un agresor y una victima.

"Ja... jaja... jajajahajahajahhaaja" - empezó a reírse con una voz profunda

El fantasma agarró con firmeza su hoz y la clavó contra el suelo, generando una especie de portal que iluminaba toda la habitación con un color verdoso.

Thresh lo cruzó acompañado de una espesa negra niebla que surgía de su propio ser. Era la hora de salir de caza.


	17. Voces en la noche

La noche era tranquila y calmada para ser Zaun, y con calmada nos referimos a gritos procedentes de un callejón apartado.

En el se puede ver claramente a un hombre con bastón, golpeando a otro de una complexión más débil. Este último se encuentra en el suelo, atemorizado. 

"P-por favor... no... no haga esto...." - suplicaba la victima

"Estas cosas de pasan por hablar de Takeda" - murmuró antes de volver a golpearlo

Los quejidos y gritos fueron música para Thresh, quien se encontraba parado unas calles más por delante. Centrado en escuchar a las voces.

" _Mátalo, Thresh, mátalo_ "

" _Haz que se reúna con nosotros..._ "

" _Déjame salir.._ "

" _Merece morir_ "

"Su crimen ha de ser... castigado... su alma... debe ser castigada..." - murmuró el espectro mientras andaba por Zaun

La niebla negra acompañaba al nigromante, yendo incluso más rápido que él. Por esto mismo llegó antes al escenario.

"Oh... la ni-ni-nie...." - intentaba decir el hombre golpeado

"¿Qué (bababui) estás intentando decirme?" - preguntó el matón

"Niebla.... la niebla..." - dijo señalando detrás suya

El callejón se llenó rápidamente de la niebla, a medida que el forzudo empezó a temer por su vida. Ya fuera Kalista, Thresh o cualquier otro, la niebla negra no era buen augurio.

Su corazón se congeló y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil cuando vio aparecerse al carcelero, avanzando lentamente hacía él con su hoz de hierro.

"No, por favor...." - suplicaba el sicario, irónicamente 

" _Cortale en pedazitos..._ "

" _Hazlo por el rey...._ "

"No he hecho nada.... todavía no he...." - su voz duró poco tiempo

El espectro levantó su cadena y tras un fuerte movimiento lo lanzó contra el delincuente, atravesando su cuerpo y enganchándose en su columna vertebral. 

Thresh podía controlar la hoz, por lo que el decidía si le golpeaba o si le atravesaba. 

"Oh dios mio..." - murmuraba el otro hombre

El carcelero recogió su cadena, trayendo consigo la columna del pobre desgraciado. Lo que quedaba de ese hombre se vino abajo, luego surgió su alma.

"Gra... gra..." - intentaba agradecerle el hombre

" _Mátalo a él también..._ "

" _Alma.. alma.. alma.._ "

Su mente decía a Thresh que no lo hiciera y las voces que sí, pero en esta ocasión fueron las voces quienes decidieron por él.

El fantasma se acercó a la presunta víctima, lentamente mientras se deshacía de los rastros del anterior. Observando las lágrimas de alegría del pobre hombre.

"No sabría como...."

"¡Aaaaaarrghhhhh!" - gritó Thresh antes de clavar su hoz en su cabeza

Los ojos del humano se quedaron en blanco tras ese ataque, muriendo en el acto. Thresh luego le quitó su arma mientras sus manos se llenaban de sangre.

"Arf... arf... arf..." - respiraba con dificultad 

Las, ahora dos, almas fueron absorbidas por la linterna, la cual volvió a emitir un brillo verdoso que iluminó el callejón.

Fue entonces que Thresh se percató de que sus manos y hoz estaban manchadas de sangre. Sangre sucia y sangre inocente.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" - se preguntó al ver la escena - "¿Cómo ha ocurrido?"

Thresh recordó ver al atacante, pero su furia fue quien acabó con los dos. A veces Thresh escucha a las voces y otras veces las voces se adueñan de Thresh.


	18. Sangre inocente

Thresh había salido a cazar a un alma impura que había surgido en Zaun. Mientras tanto, Evelynn se encontraba en la cafetería, hablando con Sona.

Aunque "hablar" con ella era difícil, pues era muda y pocas personas podían escuchar su música. Esta música al mismo tiempo era la única forma de escucharla.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va con Urgot?" - le preguntó la diablesa

"....." 

"Si, es algo personal, pero soy muy curiosa, siempre te imaginé con alguien como Mordekaiser"

"......"

"Como tu quieras" - le dijo algo irritada - "¿No te cansas de llevar ese instrumento?"

"......"

"Pesa tanto que no puedes hablar"

"......"

"Si tan cansada estas me iré, ya he tenido suficiente jungla por hoy" - le dijo mientras se despedía

"......" - se despedía con la mano

La hacedora de viudas continuó su camino por los pasillos del instituto, atrayendo las miradas de varios invocadores y campeones por su ligereza de ropa.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, la cual era compartida con Thresh.

"Thresh, ya estoy aquí...." - Evelynn se sorprendió con lo que vio

"Hola...."- le devolvió el saludo

El carcelero se encontraba sentado en una silla, con las manos y el rostro manchados de sangre. Su hoz también goteaba un poco por el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó al ver el tono de su voz

"Cacería... no como lo planeé...." - le contestó en seco

"¿Has vuelto a matar almas corruptas? Porque de ser así, es un buen trabajo"

"Había dos personas, el corrupto y la víctima... maté a ambos..."

La mujer de piel azul sabía que su marido había intentado ir solo por las almas oscuras. Algo que había jurado a sus Emisarios, a ella misma y al Rey Arruinado.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - le preguntó mientras se acercaba

"Fueron las voces... de la linterna...."

Cada ser de las Islas de las Sombras tenían una habilidad especial, siendo que Thresh podía recolectar miles y miles de almas. 

Aunque esto era una maldición, pues aunque se divertía torturándolas, sabía que estas podrían influenciar en sus acciones.

"La sed de sangre... es muy fuerte..." - dijo con la voz fría

"Thresh, querido, eres un torturador, un verdugo... tienes que dejarlo atrás..." 

"Es muy difícil... es doloroso..." - le decía Thresh

"Querido, yo también asesino y mato solo a las malas personas, porque tu me lo pediste" - le recordó Evelynn - "Si yo puedo, tu puedes"

"No es lo mismo... tu no tienes esas voces en tu cabeza..."

La diablesa abrazó al ser cadavérico, provocando que sus manos dejaran de temblar y se calmara un poco.

"Pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo, pero esto no lo debe saber nadie"

"No lo debe saber nadie..." - dijo mientras se reincorporaba

"Estamos juntos en esto" 

"Evelynn...." - intentaba decirle el espectro

"No hace falta que digas nada" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Sin embargo el espectro aprovechó el momento para juntar su huesuda clavícula con los labios de la diablesa. Esto generó un escalofrío en la mujer.

"¿Sabes qué viene ahora?" - preguntó Evelynn con cierta lujuria

"Has estropeado el momento... será mejor que vaya a limpiar la sangre..." - dijo el carcelero con frialdad mientras agarraba su guadaña

"Has estropeado el momento..." - le imitaba la mujer con enfado


	19. Rutina con Pantheon

Era por la mañana, en una casita cercana al Instituto de Guerra. Habían pasado un día desde que Cassiopeia decidió quedarse en casa de Pantheon.

Sin embargo la improvisada rutina que se había formado era muy curiosa. Empezando por levantarse de la cama y desperezarse.

"Essta cama no ssirve para afilar miss garrass" - murmuraba mientras trataba de arañar las sabanas 

_Ess patético que una heredera de la cassa Du Couteau sse tenga que ver con esste asspecto, y encima recibiendo apoyo de un Rakkoriano esstúpido._

La mujer serpiente se deslizó hacía el comedor y cogió un trozo de pan. Lo bueno de vivir con Pantheon es que siempre horneaba pan todas las mañanas.

En parte era el olor de este la que la levantaba, y de hecho ella podía reconocer que estaba muy bueno y delicioso.

"Creo que debería ir al Insstituto, la grieta me esspera" - se decía así misma mientras recogía los restos de su desayuno

"¡Buenos días!" - gritó una voz conocida

A las puertas de la casa se encontraba Pantheon, con sus típico escudo y lanza en sus manos.

"Buenoss días..." - le saludó Cassiopeia sin tanto entusiasmo

"Veo que has desayunado, eso es bueno" - comentó al verle recoger la mesa

"Aunque ssea una sserpiente necessito alimentarme" 

"No he dicho que no... aunque una persona también necesita entrenamiento" - comentó mientras se sentaba

"¿Entrenamiento? ¿Me esstass llamando gorda?" - preguntó enfadada

"Solo digo que eres una campeona, deberías ir a la grieta"

"Tenía penssado ir nada máss dessayunar" - le replicó con cierto odio

La víbora terminó de recoger y de hacer la cama, todo ante la mirada del gladiador. Y es curioso, porque con su casco únicamente se podían ver sus ojos rojos.

"¿Por qué ssiempre llevass cassco y capa? Inlusso en tu cassa"

"Es mi uniforme, mi vestimenta de guerrero, y la guerra puede venir a mi en cualquier momento" - le explicó el hombre de Rakkor

"En Noxuss no tenía que preocuparme por esso, lass luchass lass libraban los ssoldadoss" - le contaba la híbrida

"¿Y por qué ingresaste en la Liga?" - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"Ssoy una mujer sserpiente, en lugar de matar a ciudadanoss mi hermana penssó en esste ssitio" - le explicó sin mucho animo 

"¿Tienes una hermana? Tal vez la conozca"

Esta pregunta por alguna razón molestó mucho a Cassiopeia, quien clavó su mirada en el pana... guerrero. Este lo notó, aunque desconociendo la causa.

"Siento si ha molestado la pregunta"

"Déjalo, eress demassiado esstúpido..." - le dijo con resentimiento - "Sserá mejor que me vaya a la grieta"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" - le preguntó el gladiador

"Preferiría volver a sser maldecida por una diossa sserpiente"

La mujer víbora abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse, encontrándose delante a Thresh, el Carcelero. Esta no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar.

"¿Qué hace aquí la serpiente?" - preguntó el espectro

"Le he invitado a hospedarse unos días" - le respondió el guerrero

"Tienes suerte de que no haya venido Evelynn" 

"¿Vieness por algo interessante o por una tontería?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Vengo porque tengo una pregunta que hacer a Pantheon" - respondió mientras se dirigía al artesano de la guerra


	20. Leyendas de Targon

Thresh estaba pasando por un momento un tanto difícil. Pero aún así debía seguir con su trabajo, y por ello fue a visitar a Pantheon.

"Así que... ¿qué necesitas?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Vengo a pedirte información" - le respondió el fantasma

"¿No dijisste que no queriass ssaber nada?" - le dijo Cassiopeia a Thresh

"Déjalo, Cassiopeia, no tengo ningún problema al respecto"

"Esstúpido...." - murmuró la lamia

"En fin... quería saber si sabes acerca de más espíritus corruptos" - le explicó el carcelero

"¿Espíritus corruptos? ¿Cómo Perseo?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Sí, es probable que sepas de alguna leyenda o tengas conocimiento de alguno" - le contestó el espectro

"Leyendas... en Rakorr hay varias..." - comentó pensativo

El artesano de la guerra se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en alguna leyenda que correspondiera con espíritus corruptos o similares.

"Existe una leyenda... aunque no estoy seguro de que sea fiable..." - le comentó Pantheon

"Soy un espectro que roba el alma de la gente, cuéntamela" - le dijo fríamente 

"La leyenda es la de los Sangrientos" - le dijo el guerrero

"¿Los Sangrientos?" - se extrañó Thresh

Normalmente el campeón de las sombras era consciente de la existencia de campeones con nombres similares. Donde ellos estuvieran habría muerte.

"Los Sangrientos fueron una tribu que basaban sus creencias en rituales de sangre, también fueron llamados la Familia de Sangre" - le contó Pantheon

"¿Crees que podrían ser entes corruptos?" - le preguntó el carcelero

"Después de lo que causaron en vida, me extrañaría que no lo fueran" - le respondió el gladiador - "Aunque no deja de ser una leyenda"

"¿Habitaron en Targon o en algún otro sitio?" 

"Según cuenta la leyenda, una hija de Targon les lideró, pero estaban más afiliados a Ionia" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

"Tu información ha sido la adecuada" - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Consultaré a Zed, tal vez él pueda darme más información"

"Puedo acompañarte si lo ves bien" - le comentó Pantheon

"¿Acompañarme? Lo siento, pero no quiero cargar contigo" - le dijo mientras se disponía a irse - "Tu utilidad ya ha acabado"

"Esse tipo es esstúpido" - dijo la mujer serpiente al verlo irse

"Los fantasmas son seres extraños" - comentó el gladiador

"¿Y por qué queríass acompañarle? ¿Hay algo en Ionia que te interesse?" - preguntó la víbora

"Ionia es ciudad de guerreros, hubiera sido interesante"

"Ssi tu lo dicess..." - le dijo antes de irse

La Noxiana salió de la casa en dirección al Instituto de Guerra, aunque por el camino se encontró con Evelynn.

"Hola, Cassio" - le saludó la diablesa

"Llámame por mi nombre completo, yo no acepto diminutivos" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"¿Cómo te van las cosas con Pantheon?" - preguntó sonriente

"¿A qué te refieress?" - dudaba la híbrida

"Tú sabes... dos personas... viviendo juntas..." - la mujer azulada empezó a levantar sus cejas

"Esstáss enferma" - le dijo Cassiopeia de mala manera

"Por cierto, Thresh fue a ver antes a Pantheon, ¿qué quería?"

"Quería preguntarle ssobre unoss esspirítuss de Targon" - le respondió la mujer serpiente - "Esso y ssobre un viaje a Ionia"

"¿Un viaje a Ionia?" - se extrañó la diablesa

En ese instante Evelynn tuvo una idea, una muy perversa idea.


	21. Instinto básico

Thresh se encontraba en el ala oeste del Instituto de Guerra, un lugar al que no mucha gente suele ir. Principalmente porque es donde los campeones de dudosa moralidad suelen ir.

En este caso el espectro simplemente se encontraba sentado, descansando un poco tras una batalla en la Grieta del Invocador.

"Hola, Thresh" - le saludó Evelynn

"Hola, Evelynn, ¿ya has visitado al espartano?" 

"Si, y tengo una noticia bastante buena" - le dijo sonriente

El carcelero dio un leve suspiro de angustia al escuchar esto, temiéndose lo peor.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora?" - preguntó Thresh

"Les he ofrecido a venir con nosotros a Ionia" - le respondió la diablesa

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" - le gritó el fantasma

Si fuera el caso de algún compañero suyo no sería realmente importante, pero con dos campeones molestos y con los que no hablaba...

"¿Por qué no? Seguro que lo hacen más interesante" - comentó con una sonrisa

"Y una (bababui), tu lo que quieres es que cumplan tus (bababui) fantasías" - le criticó el carcelero

"Te lo estas tomando muy a pecho" - le dijo la mujer azulada

"Vamos a cazar demoníacas almas corrompidas... ¡no de picnic!" 

Thresh por lo habitual era paciente, frío y calculador... no obstante muchos lo comparaban con su compañero Veigar a la hora de enfadarse.

"Lastima que ya este hecho" - le dijo Evelynn

"Uno de estos días..." - el espectro agarró su garfio y destripó de un tajo la lampara en forma de jirafa que había a su lado

"Eso me ha puesto muy caliente..."

"Por el amor de... un momento.. ¿has dicho que venían con nosotros? ¿tú también piensas venir?" - preguntó cambiando el tema

"Si, ya te dije que estamos juntos en esto" - le respondió mientras le agarraba del brazo

"A veces una parte de mi quiere destriparte...." - comentó en voz baja

"¿Y la otra parte?" - preguntó pícaramente 

"Quemarte viva..." - le contestó fríamente 

"Oh, Thresh, que galán" 

"Arff... ve a decirles a esos dos que se preparen, tengo asuntos que atender..."

Thresh se alejó del lugar, llegando a su habitación, cerró la puerta y echó las cortinas. Evelynn por su parte se reunió con la extraña pareja.

"¡Eress un esstúpido!" - le gritaba Cassiopeia a Pantheon

"Solo he dicho que podrías dejar de cazar a los gatos, estoy recibiendo quejas"

"Ssoy una mujer sserpiente, necessito cazar" - le dijo la lamia

"¿Y no puedes cazar.... ramas?"

"¿Me esstass comparando con un perro?" - le preguntó con sus ojos inyectados en sangre

En ese preciso momento apareció Evelynn, con el codo apoyado en la puerta.

"Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?" - preguntó sonriente

"Saludos, hacedora de viudas, todo bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le dijo Pantheon

"Hola, Evelynn" - saludó la serpiente

"Os veo en un momento muy acalorado" - comentó sonriente - "Vine porque Thresh y yo vamos a ir a Ionia, por el tema de las almas"

"Oh, si, espero que le vaya bien en su odisea" - dijo el gladiador

"Yo también lo espero, de hecho pensé que os gustaría venir con nosotros"

Cassiopeia y Pantheon se miraron entre si, la verdad es que no estaba mal eso de visitar una ciudad como Ionia. Ambos acabaron aceptando la invitación.


	22. Buscando sangre

Mientras que Evelynn se encontraba hablando con Cassiopeia y Pantheon, nuestro carcelero ha descendido hasta el mismísimo infierno, buscando reunirse con su maestro.

"Buenas, Kalista" - saludó a la mujer pálida

"Carcelero..." - le devolvió el saludo

"Vengo a tener una audiencia con tu tío" - le comentó mientras caminaban

"Ese hombre ya no es de mi familia" - le dijo en seco

"Lo que tu digas... suerte con tu caza de la venganza..." - le dijo antes de pararse en la gran puerta

"La suerte no esta del lado de las presas"  

Thresh no tenía mucho que ver con Kalista, si acaso un saludo y poco más. Aunque hay quienes decían que él aparecía en su lista negra.

Fuese como fuese, el espectro verde tocó tres veces la puerta del Rey, las cuales se abrieron a los pocos segundos. Thresh pasó para encontrarse con su señor.

"Saludos, carcelero, veo que te has cruzado con mi sobrina" - comentó el señor oscuro

"No le tiene mucho aprecio que digamos"

"En vida cometí ciertos errores... la muerte no significa que las consecuencias acaben..." - le advirtió el Rey

"Entendible, señor, vengo a informarle de mi próxima cacería" - le dijo Thresh

"¿Próxima? Pensé que ya me traías algunas..."

Desde la linterna del fantasma de negro empezaron a surgir almas, las cuales penetraron dentro del aspecto físico tomado por el Rey.

"Estas son solo algunas, tengo pensado aspiraciones más grandes"

"¿Aspiraciones? Concreta un poco, carcelero" - le exigió el señor oscuro

"¿Ha oído hablar de los Sangrientos?" - preguntó Thresh

"Sí, la Familia de Sangre, aunque eso es un mito"

"No quiero ofenderle, pero su propia existencia es también un mito" - le recordó el espectro

Esto hizo que el guerrero caído pensara en la posibilidad de obtener las almas de los Sangrientos. ¿Y si Thresh pudiera conseguirlo?

"Puedo darte un mes, si en ese tiempo no has conseguido un alma sangrienta, volverás de inmediato" - le dijo el Rey - "Si no cumples, se acabó el seleccionar almas"

"Arriesgado... pero acepto..." - dijo decidido

Algo en la linterna y en el propio Thresh le decían que las almas de los Sangrientos podrían estar libres, o al menos alejadas del infierno que se merecían.

"Señor, si me permite retirarme" - dijo el espectro

"Retírate, carnicero, ve y cumple con la sangre" - le dijo el Rey Arruinado

La noche pasó y el día llegó, Thresh estiró sus huesos y las llamas recubrieron su cráneo. El fantasma no dormía, pero procuraba "apagarse" para no despertar a su novia.

"¿Ha llegado el día del viaje?" - preguntó la mujer azulada

"Si, el día de la misión..." - puntuó el espectro - "¿Dijiste al instituto de nuestra ausencia?" 

"Si, les avisé, aunque no prestaron mucho atención"

"¿No te explicaste bien?" - preguntó Thresh - "Puedo ir y...."

"No, me expliqué bien, pero estaban más atentos de las pequeñas" - dijo sosteniendo sus pechos

"Más almas que cazar..." - murmuró el carcelero

"¿Qué has dicho? Cariño" - le preguntó Evelynn

"Que alguna vez podrías llevar algo más de ropa" - le dijo directamente

"¿Algo como cuero negro? ¿Qué este pegado a mi cuerpo? Cómo si no llevara nada"

"Cállate...." - le rogó el fantasma


	23. Acompañantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh y Evelynn se encontraban a las afueras del Instituto de Guerra, caminando hacía el hogar de Pantheon. Durante el camino ambos hablaban.

"Quiero que te comportes en el viaje" - le advirtió Thresh a su novia

"¿Comportarme? Yo siempre me comporto"

"Me refiero a nada de hacer de alcahueta" - le dijo el fantasma

"¿Acaso eso te da una mala reputación?" - le preguntó la diablesa

"Soy Thresh, el carcelero, me tienen que conocer por el temor a que les robe el alma" - le explicó - "No porque mi esposa sea una casamentera"

"No deberías enfadarte tanto, es malo para los huesos"

"Arf...." - respiró profundamente

La pareja de las sombras acabaron llegando a la casa, donde ya les esperaban los dos campeones. A Cassiopeia se le veía molesta, aunque eso era normal.

"Buenos días, chicos" - les saludó Evelynn

"Buenos días, hacedora de viudas y carcelero" - les devolvió el saludo Pantheon

"¿Podemos ponernos ya en cami...." - Thresh cesó un momento sus palabras - "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

Al lado de Pantheon se encontraba un súbdito rojo del tipo arcano, con su varita y todo.

"Es Súbdito Número 13 o Trece para abreviar, es mi escudero" - le explicó Pantheon

"......" - el súbdito no hablaba

"¿En serio? ¿Pretendes que esa cosa viaje con nosotros?" - preguntó sin creerle

"Por supuesto" - le contestó el gladiador

"A mi me da igual" - añadió Evelynn

"Mientrass no molesste" - murmuró la mujer serpiente

"Arf... os juro que si no encontramos nada me cebare con vuestra sangre..."

Número trece se acercó a Thresh y tiró un poco de su túnica. Luego le ofreció una galleta de Poro que había hecho con magia.

"No pienso tomarme esa (bababui)" - les dijo el espectro

"Thresh, querido, es solo un minion" - comentó la diablesa antes de coger el dulce

"Los súbditos sirven para morir, ahora vayámonos" - les dijo a los campeones

El grupo marchó con las mujeres detrás, Pantheon en el medio con Thresh y número trece al frente de todos.

"Súbdito número trece siempre me acompaña en la linea superior" - le comentaba el Rakkor

"Me da igual..." - replicaba Thresh

"Siempre me apoya a la hora de destruir las torres enemigas" - le seguía contando

"He dicho que me da igual..."

"....." - el súbdito seguía su camino

Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás....

"Dime, ¿estás muy cercana a Pantheon?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Vivimoss bajo el missmo techo" - respondió en seco

"Eso suena a que os lleváis muy bien" 

"No, esso ssuena a que vivimoss bajo el missmo techo" - replicó fríamente 

"¿Y hay algo que te llame la atención de él?" - preguntó pícaramente

"Ess demassiado humilde y generosso, me pone enferma" 

Cassiopeia era Noxiana y en Noxus la gente aprendía a sobrevivir fuera como fuera, por lo que gente humilde había muy poca.

"Vosotras dos" - les habló Thresh - "Creo que es hora de acampar, pronto caerá la noche"

"¿Vamoss a dormir en el ssuelo?" - preguntó la víbora

"En realidad hay una zona de prado muy despejada" - comentó el Rakkor

Los cuatro campeones y el súbdito acordaron quedarse allí durante la noche, por la mañana seguirían su camino hacía Ionia.


	24. Constelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh se había embarcado en un viaje hacía Ionia, en busca de las almas correspondientes a los Sangrientos. Una familia de terribles asesinos que existió hace tiempo.

En mitad de su viaje, el pequeño grupo que formó paró para descansar y pasar la noche.

"Ionia se encuentra atravesando el mar, con suerte podremos encontrar algún barco disponible" - comentó el carcelero

"Siempre podemos ofrecer favores a cambio" - comentó Evelynn

"Ninguna de vosotras se va a quitar la poca ropa que lleva, ¿está claro?" - les advirtió el espectro

"¿Me comparass con essta enferma?" - le preguntó el fantasma

"¿Enferma? Querida, la parte inferior de tu cuerpo está desnuda" - le recordó Evelynn

"Dejadlo, ya entendéis lo que quiero decir" - les dijo Thresh

Los campeones cesaron su charla en cuanto Pantheon comunicó que la cena ya había sido preparada. El guerrero de Rakkor era un gran cocinero, no solo en hostelería. 

"Pantheon, ¿dessde cuándo ssabess cocinar?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Desde que era pequeño, cocinar es bastante relajante" - le contestó el Rakkor

"Pues la sopa está buena, Thresh ¿no quieres?" - le dijo Evelynn

"Yo no como, soy un esqueleto" - le recordó el carcelero 

La comida se había hecho en una piedra con forma olla que había sido pulimentada por Pantheon. El fuego fue cortesía de Thresh.

"¿Has visto? El chico sabe cocinar" - le comentó la diablesa a Cassiopeia

"El "chico" debe de tener unoss treinta y tantoss añoss" - le recordó la serpiente

"Mejor todavía, así puedes superar tu crisis de los cuarenta"

"¡Deja de añadirme añoss!" - le gritó la lamia

"No gritéis mientras comemos" - les dijo el gladiador - "La cena debe tomarse como una ceremonia tranquila"

"Esstúpido..." - susurró la mujer serpiente

Al terminar la cena Thresh decidió alejarse, tenía que discutir con las múltiples almas que había en la linterna. Evelynn también se apartó por el bien de sus propios planes.

La mujer reptil, por su parte se encontraba tirada en el suelo, observando las estrellas.

"¿Observas las constelaciones?" - preguntó una voz grave

Al levantar la mirada vio a Pantheon, con su capa azulada ondeando por la brisa.

"Ess relajante" - dijo en seco

El campeón de Targon observó el cielo durante algunos segundos antes de señalarlo.

"Esa que está a la derecha es el Gigante de Hielo"

"¿Y cómo sse llama la que esstá a ssu lado?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"La Destrucción de Shurima" - le contestó el guerrero

"La bien merecida desstrucción de Sshurima" - repitió con odio

"En el Monte Targon siempre suele haber noches estrelladas, restos de planetas creados por Aurelion" - le contó mientras se sentaba

"¿Quién te ha dicho que puedess ssentarte?" - le preguntó un poco arisca

"Oh, lo siento..." - dijo con un poco de pena

"No, no passa nada, puedess hacerme compañía" 

"¿En serio? De acuerdo" - dijo mientras se sentaba - "Sabes, la que hay al norte es la de Perseo"

"¿Esse cretino tiene una consstelación?" 

"A un guerrero se le debe recordar por todo lo que hizo en vida... no en la muerte...."


	25. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

La noche seguía su recorrido, con Thresh reuniéndose con un alma que había encontrado en un páramo cercano. Este alma tenía la misma apariencia que las demás.

" _Por favor... déjeme ir..._ "

"Yo no acepto peticiones" - le contestó el campeón de las sombras

" _Solo quería ayuda..._ "

"Y por infortunio fui yo quien te escuchó" - se rió Thresh

Con un solo movimiento de su hoz, el alma comenzó a rodear su cuerpo hasta adentrarse en la linterna, la cual emitió un fuerte destello.

"Una cosa es no matar a inocentes... y otra muy distintas es atrapar su alma..." - se decía así mismo mientras caminaba

Cuando volvió al campamento improvisado descubrió a Cassiopeia y a Pantheon tirados en el prado, sin rastro alguno de su esposa.

Esto podría ser un respiro para el carcelero, pero era tarde y no se le ocurría donde podría haberse ido la hacedora de viudas.

"Eh, Pantheon, Cassiopeia" - les llamó el espectro

"Ufff..." - suspiró con angustia la víbora

"¿Qué pasa? Carcelero" - preguntó el gladiador

"¿Habéis visto a Evelynn? Al parecer se ha ido" - les dijo el fantasma

"No, yo no la he visto" - le aseguró el Rakkor

"Yo tampoco" - añadió Cassiopeia

"Es raro que ella se haya ido sin decir nada" 

"¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla?" - le ofreció Pantheon

"Si, será lo mejor, no me fío de ella" - comentó Thresh

"Que de confianza tieness en tu mujer..." - murmuró la serpiente

"No quiero que vuelva a extorsionar a gente con consejos extra-matrimoniales" - le explicó el ser oscuro

Los tres campeones se organizaron, con el artesano de la guerra acompañando a Thresh. Cassiopeia por su parte se quedó vigilando el campamento.

"¿Crees que el Abrazo de la Serpiente estará bien vigilando el campamento?" - preguntó el guerrero - "Puedo cambiarme por ella si lo deseas"

"No hace falta, puede convertir a la gente en piedra... quien me preocupa es Evelynn..." - le respondió el espectro

"No puede estar muy lejos" - dijo el Rakkor mientras observaba los alrededores

"No me refiero a eso, empiezo a pensar que Evelynn no se marchó por su cuenta" - le dijo fríamente 

Mientras tanto, Cassiopeia seguía observando el fuego de la hoguera. Ella no estaba tan interesada en encontrar a Evelynn, de momento este grupo le importaba muy poco.

"Sseguro que esstá acechando a alguna pareja..." - masculló la víbora

La mujer serpiente observaba los alrededores, notando que había alguien detrás de unos árboles cercanos.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - preguntó con carácter 

Ninguna voz contestó, por lo que procedió a acercarse con sigilo, sin hacer ruido. Pero detrás del árbol no había nada.

"Hubiesse jurado que había vissto algo..." - murmuró sorprendida

"Y si que viste a alguien..." - respondió una voz más grave

Antes de que Cassiopeia pudiera girarse y petrificar al extraño fue incapacitada por una especie de punzada en la espalda. Segundos después cayó al suelo.

El agresor simplemente la agarró por el estomago y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Con cuidado de no ser visto la llevó a una especie de cueva cercana.

"Cebo fresco... debería bastar..." - comentó el individuo

Cassiopeia fue atada a una especie de columna, en la cual también se encontraba Evelynn.


	26. Caza nocturna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

En medio de un descanso en su viaje, Evelynn desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Pantheon y Thresh fueron a buscarla, momento en que Cassiopeia fue secuestrada.

Ahora mismo, el carcelero y el artesano de la guerra han vuelto de su intento de encontrar a la diabla, dándose cuenta de que la Noxiana ha desaparecido también. 

"De acuerdo, me equivoque con la mirada de piedra..." - comentó Thresh

"Te dije que tendría que haberme quedado" - le dijo Pantheon

"Y te hubiera pasado lo mismo" - le dijo el carcelero - "Y seguramente la víbora se pondría igual de pesada que tu..."

"Sinceramente, no lo creo" - contestó el guerrero

"Lo echo, echo está, ahora tenemos que encontrarlas" - le dijo con poca paciencia

"En tal caso deberíamos buscar algún rastro o indicio en las cercanías"

"Si, y de hecho tengo el buscador idóneo" - comentó Thresh

El espectro alzó su linterna, iluminando con una luz verde los alrededores. El gladiador aprovechó para buscar cerca de un árbol.

"Aquí hay algo..." - dijo el Rakkor mirando al suelo

El fantasma se acercó a su acompañante, iluminando la zona. En ella había huellas de algo parecido a una zarpa.

"¿Qué tipo de pisadas son esas?" - preguntó el guerrero

"No las de un humano... o de animal..." - respondió el carcelero - "Vastaya..."

Todo esto ocurría mientras el súbdito número trece llegaba, de forma inesperada y sin explicación alguna, a la cueva en cuestión.

"Me duele la cabeza..." - decía Evelynn mientras despertaba

"Tus dolores son el menor de tus problemas" - dijo una voz profunda

"Vaya frasecita...." - comentó la diabla

Delante de ella había una figura similar a la de un león blanco, con una amplia musculatura, ropas oscuras y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. 

Se trataba de un cazador temible, conocido por atrapar y despedazar a criaturas fantásticas, incluso las llegadas de otro mundo. Los campeones lo llamaban Rengar.

"¿Rengar?" - se extrañó la diablesa

"Veo que mi reputación es amplia" - dijo mientras afilaba su cuchillo - "Lo suficiente cómo para que me conozcas"

"Con ese aspecto es normal" - le dijo la mujer azulada - "¿Por qué me has raptado? ¿Acaso me quieres (bababui)? ¿O tal vez (bababui)?"

"Estás enferma, ¿qué pobre alma crees que querría hacer algo así contigo?" - le dijo Rengar con cierta repugnancia en sus palabras

"Me lo dice el que caza a mujeres indefensas con poca ropa" - le criticó Evelynn

"Vosotras solo sois el cebo, mi presa es otra..."

"¿Vosotras?" - repitió la hacedora de viudas

La diabla azulada recién se dio cuenta de que Cassiopeia también se encontraba a su lado, inconsciente y atada.

El súbdito observó toda la escena, oculto tras una de las rocas de la cueva, viendo como el cazador comenzaba a afilar su cuchillo.

"Psss...psss...." - llamaba Evelynn al minion

"......" 

"Tienes que buscar a Thresh..." - le susurró la mujer

"......" - asentaba con la cabeza

"Date prisa...."

El súbdito número trece corrió con cuidado de no ser visto por Rengar, consiguiendo escaparse de la cueva e iniciando la búsqueda de Thresh.


	27. Voces de presas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Cassiopeia y Evelynn habían sido raptadas por Rengar, quien las quería usar de cebo. Todo esto mientras Pantheon y Thresh las buscaban.

"El rastro no sigue mucho..." - comentó el Rakkor

"No deben de encontrarse muy lejos" - le dijo el espectro

"¿Por qué no usas tu linterna?" - le preguntó el guerrero

"Las almas suelen ser muy insoportables... prefiero seguir buscando..." 

"Perturbar las almas en descanso no, me refería a iluminar la zona" - le dijo Pantheon

Mientras los dos hablaban, el súbdito número trece apareció corriendo hacía ellos.

"Súbdito trece, creí que estabas junto a la fogata" - le dijo el gladiador

El súbdito comenzó a mover los brazos hacía la dirección por la que había venido, dando saltos y simulando que reptaba por el suelo.

"Creo que intenta decirnos algo" - comentó el carcelero

"Parece que si, pero no logro..."

Número trece sacó su varita y repitió todo el proceso.

"¡Por todos los hornos! Dice que Cassiopeia y Evelynn se encuentran atrapadas en una cueva, cautivas de un monstruoso ser" - dijo Pantheon

"¿Cómo es que... déjalo, creo que deberíamos..." 

"Thresh, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó el guerrero

El fantasma verde se quedó quieto, escuchando una serie de voces que le hablaban. Dichas voces le querían conducir en otro camino.

" _Hay una cerca... te llama..._."

" _¿No quieres que se nos una?_ "

"Ve... Pantheon... en seguida voy..." - le dijo con una voz fría

"Thresh, creo que deberíamos ir los dos" 

" _Date prisa... requiere dolor...._ "

" _Por favor... liberanos...._ "

"He dicho... en seguida... voy..." - repitió con cierto enfado

El artesano de la guerra pudo notar algo extraño en su comportamiento pero aún así le tomó la palabra, después de todo podría estar detectando otro peligro.

Pantheon siguió a su escudero hacía la cueva, sabiendo de que la criatura se encontraba allí. A su llegada Cassiopeia todavía seguía inconsciente.

"¡Pantheon!" - gritó Evelynn al verla

"Evelynn... ¿donde está el monstruo?" - preguntó mientras se les acercaba

"Delante tuya..." - dijo una voz profunda

En pocos segundos Rengar se volvió visible, revelando estar enfrente. Sin perder tiempo agarró su machete y golpeó al artesano de la guerra.

"¿Crees que eso va a bastar?" - le preguntó mientras le golpeaba con el escudo

El arma del Vastaya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar parte de su armadura. Pero el gladiador podía aguantarle.

"¡Graaaaah!" - rugió el león blanco antes de volverse invisible de nuevo

"Un adversario honorable no utiliza trucos..."

"El único honor que sigo..." - comentó antes de reaparecer detrás suya - "Es el de la caza...."

Pantheon se dispuso a girarse, recibiendo antes un desgarro en su capa por parte de las garras del cazador (que redundante). 

Al golpearle con la lanza lo alejó, momento que aprovechó el mestizo para lanzarle sus Boleadores y tirarlo al suelo.

"Cuanto más intente librarte de ellas más tardaras" - le dijo mientras se acercaba

"Hoy no será mi fin" - le aclaró Pantheon con orgullo

El artesano de la guerra agarró su lanza, todavía frente al cazador. 

"Tu no eras mi presa... venir aquí ha sido un error...." - le dijo fríamente

En ese momento un ruido metalizado hizo eco en la cueva, con unas cadenas apresando al cazador por su cintura. La presa acababa de llegar.


	28. Thresh VS Rengar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Pantheon había tenido una confrontación con Rengar, quien secuestró a Evelynn y a Cassiopeia. Inicialmente el Vastaya tenía ventaja hasta que llegó Thresh.

"Así que Rengar, ya he recibido quejas tuyas" - comentó el espectro

"Yo también he oído hablar de ti... el infame espectro..."

"¿Eres consciente de que has cazado a mi esposa?" - le preguntó fríamente

"Si, era la única manera de atraer a mi presa" - dijo refiriéndose a él

El artesano de la guerra, por su parte, logró retirar los boleadoras cortando la cuerda con su lanza. Uniéndose a Thresh en el encuentro.

"Esto se ha vuelto más interesante...." - comentó Rengar

El león blanco empezó a correr hacía Thresh, quien intentó tirarlo al suelo aprovechando que lo tenía enganchado.

El truco no funcionó y fue el Vastaya quien lo derribó, soltando así el amarre. Segundos después este fue golpeado a su vez por Pantheon.

"Levantate, bestia" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

El gladiador espero a que se recompusiera, esperando para golpearle con su escudo. Pero Rengar fue más rápido y logró esquivar el golpe, clavando sus garras en su estomago. 

La armadura del guerrero ya había sufrido varios impactos durante la lucha previa, por lo que está vez el arma pudo atravesarla.

"¡Pantheon!" - gritó el espectro al verlo

El gladiador cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad ante la mirada de Evelynn, quien no podía creer lo que había visto.

"Ahora vas tu..." - le advirtió el cazador

"No me subestimes..." - le dijo con cierto enfado

Pantheon no era alguien muy cercano al carcelero, pero en ese momento eran compañeros, algo que el fantasma había aprendido a valorar.

El león blanco avanzó corriendo hacía el espectro, quien aprovechó para agarrarlo una vez más con su Sentencia de Muerte.

"Prepárate a sufrir...." - le advirtió mientras lo atraía

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, Thresh invocó su Caja, un área que funcionaba como un catalizador de las almas de la linterna.

"¿Qué es esto?" - preguntó Rengar

"Dolor...." - contestó en seco

Thresh utilizó su Despellejar para empujarlo contra el muro, generando en el cazador un dolor muy fuerte, resultado de las cientos de almas.

Acto seguido tiró del rastrillo de modo que se golpeara contra otra de las espectrales paredes, hasta que finalmente pareció caer inconsciente.

"Hay tienes el dolor de mil almas...." - le dijo con enfado

 El fantasma se giró y lanzó su gancho, cortando de un tajo la cuerda que ataba a Evelynn y a la mujer serpiente.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó la diablesa

"Ahora nos ocuparemos de Pantheon" - le intentó calmar el espectro

"No, no me refiero...." - intentó advertirle la mujer azulada

El carcelero se volteó y encontró que Rengar no estaba tan inconsciente como pensaba, de hecho había tenido las fuerzas justas para escapar invisible.

"Estupendo...." - comentó con sarcasmo

Cassiopeia si consiguió recuperar el conocimiento, viendo a la pareja sombría frente a un herido artesano de la guerra.

"¿Pantheon?" - le llamó al verle en ese estado - "¡Pantheon!"

"Va a necesitar ayuda urgente" - dijo el espectro mientras lo tumbaba con cuidado

"¿Tienes pensado operarlo?" - le preguntó su novia con incredulidad

"No exactamente...." - contestó mientras agarraba su linterna


	29. Heridas graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Rengar, el Cazador, había tenido una confrontación con el grupo de Thresh cuando intentó cazar a este. Como resultado Pantheon acabó herido de gravedad.

Ahora mismo el espectro se encontraba intentando atender al gladiador.

"Creo que todavía puede aguantar... se aferra mucho a la vida..."

"¿Puede? Necessita ayuda urgente" - le dijo Cassiopeia - "Va a morirsse"

"El hospital más cercano es el de Piltover... pero no creo que sea buena idea... podrían perseguirnos por toda la ciudad" - comentó el fantasma

"Debe de haber algún modo" - le replicó la víbora con enfado

"Oye, Thresh, por que no...." - Evelynn le susurró algo al oído 

"No creo que él se encargue de estas cosas" - comentó el fantasma - "Aunque es cierto que no perdemos nada por intentarlo"

"Cassio, deberás quedarte con Pantheon mientras vamos a hacer los preparativos" - le dijo la mujer azulada

"¿Preparativoss? ¿De qué hablass?" - le preguntó confundida

"Confía en mi, la hora de Pantheon no ha llegado todavía" - le dijo Thresh

Tanto el carcelero como la diablesa se fueron alejando un poco hasta llegar a una zona más árida. Mientras Cassiopeia cuidaba del guerrero.

"Arff... ¿dónde? ¿dónde está Rengar?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Shhh, debess desscanssar" - le dijo la mujer serpiente

"Al final... Thresh te salvó..." - comentó con dificultad

"No, tu me ssalvasste" - le corrigió la lamia - "Voy a quitarte el cassco, te sserá de ayuda"

Cassiopeia retiró el yelmo, revelando su rostro. Era la primera vez que la Noxiana veía su aspecto y la verdad es que quedó un poco sorprendida.

Pantheon tenía algo de barba, negra, su piel no era tan blanca como la suya sino que era un poco más moreno. Su pelo también era negro, aunque más corto.

"No me qui...." - el guerrero volvió a caer en la inconsciencia

"Pantheon...." - murmuró la mujer antes de coger un poco de agua y hacer presión en la herida, procurando que no avanzara 

Ella no es que estuviera muy relacionada con él, pero si es cierto que fue el Rakkor quien le perdonó la vida, le ofreció un hogar y fue herido protegiéndola. 

Quitando a su hermana y a Talon, pocas personas se habían comportado así con ella, de una manera tan desinteresada. Tal vez fuera por orgullo pero no podía dejarle así.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" - preguntó Evelynn mientras llegaba

"La herida ssigue igual, no le he quitado la armadura por ssi empeora" - le respondió mientras volvía a ponerle el casco

"Thresh ya ha encontrado la solución" - le dijo la diablesa

El carcelero les convocó frente a un agujero portal de color verde, creado con la energía de la linterna. Aunque no se sabía a donde conducía. 

"Ssi tieness portaless, ¿por qué no lo ussaste antess?" - preguntó Cassiopeia - "Ahora esstariamoss en Ionia"

"A pesar de ser un espectro no suelo utilizar la magia, o en mi caso la magia negra" - le respondió el no muerto 

"¿Y a dónde lleva esste portal?" - preguntó la víbora

"Tranquila, lleva al hogar de un amigo nuestro" - le dijo Evelynn

Los campeones cruzaron con Pantheon el portal, llegando a un extraño laboratorio.


	30. En buenas manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh y su singular grupo acababan de cruzar un portal creado por este, con la esperanza de que alguien ayudara a Pantheon.

El lugar en el que acabaron fue una especie de laboratorio. Este era algo sombrío, de no ser por una joven y una androide que se encontraban en la sala.

"Hola, Thresh" - le saludó Taliyah, quien estaba leyendo un libro

"¿Has notado mi presencia con tu magia?" - preguntó el espectro

"No, ha sido por el resplandor verd...." - la tejedora de piedras se calló al ver que entre ellos estaban Pantheon herido y Cassiopeia

"¿Por qué tienes el cadáver de Pantheon?" - preguntó Orianna

"¿Y qué hace aquí la serpiente?" - preguntó también la maga

"Estábamos en un viaje a Ionia y sufrimos un altercado" - le dijo Evelynn - "Y la serpiente es una amiga"

"Yo no ssoy vuesstra amiga" - le corrigió la lamia

"Tened cuidado u os atravesará con una espada milenaria en la cripta/tumba de un semidiós muerto" - le advirtió Taliyah

"Niñata..." - murmuró la mujer reptil

Mientras los campeones hablaban, Viktor salió de su laboratorio en compañía de Camille.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estoy intentando trabajar" - dijo el científico

"Hola, Viktor" - le saludó el carcelero - "Necesito tu ayuda"

"Deberías haber llamado antes, estaba actualizando mi tercer brazo" - le decía el doctor

El espectro de verde mostró a Pantheon, herido y goteando sangre. El heraldo de las máquinas le pidió a Camille que le llevara a la sala de operaciones.

"Sabes que no soy ese tipo de doctor" - le dijo Viktor - "No sé si podrá sobrevivir"

"No tenemos ninguna otra alternativa" - le dijo Evelynn

"Yo estoy con Viktor" - dijo la pequeña bruja - "Podéis intentarlo, pero no es médico"

"Siempre estás mejorando tu cuerpo, confío en ti" - insistía el carcelero

El heraldo de las máquinas suspiró al estar en desacuerdo, pero al menos lo intentaría.

"Y nada de mecanizarlo" - añadió la diablesa

"Haré lo que sea necesario" - le dijo Viktor antes de irse a la sala

"No me fío de esse tipo" - dijo Cassiopeia

"Ese tipo es uno de mis mejores aliados" - le dijo el carcelero

"¿Qué circunstancias llevaron al estado del Rakkor?" - preguntó Orianna - "La Bola tiene curiosidad"

"¿Ha dicho la Bola?" - preguntó Evelynn extrañada

Los campeones siguieron con su extraña charla a la par que Viktor y Camille retiraban la coraza del artesano de la guerra. Las heridas eran profundas y estaban en mal estado.

"No ha sufrido muchas heridas internas" - comentó el científico

"La armadura frenó gran parte del impacto" - le dijo Camille - "La perdida de conocimiento es por la sangre perdida"

"Desinfectaremos la herida y luego le pondremos puntos" - ordenó Viktor

"¿Crees que con eso bastará?" - le cuestionó la dama gris

"Es un apaño, hasta que llegue a Ionia" - le dijo el inventor

Cassiopeia y Thresh se quedaron expectantes de ver que pasaba con el gladiador. Evelynn por el contrario prefería no pensar tanto en ello y meterse con las dos campeonas.

Los minutos pasaron a convertirse en una hora y finalmente el heraldo de las máquinas salió junto a Camille. Había sido un éxito. 


	31. Vi de Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh acudió al laboratorio de Viktor, en compañía de Cassiopeia y Evelynn, para que este atendiera a Pantheon, quien fue herido de gravedad.

"Gracias por el favor, Viktor" - le dijo el espectro

"No sabía que eras amigo del Rakkor" - comentó el científico

"Yo no usaría el termino amigos, como mucho utensilio" - le dijo el fantasma

La conversación entre campeones fue interrumpida cuando Vi entró en el laboratorio. Junto a ella también se encontraba el súbdito número trece.

"Me he encontrado este bicho en el callejón de...." - la chica de pelo rosa cesó al ver tantas chicas - "¿Qué hace aquí tanta peña?"

"Número trece, nos habíamos olvidado de él" - dijo Evelynn

"Thresh y estas campeonas han venido por un tema urgente" - le comentó Viktor

"¿Vienen por el alma de Camille?" 

La dama de gris se cruzó de brazos, ignorando lo dicho por la oficial. Aunque el campeón que más llamó la atención de la policía fue la mujer víbora.

"Oye, a ti te conozco, Caitlyn te busca por asesinato" - comentó con tranquilidad

"Obviamente me hass confundido con otra" - le dijo mirando hacía otro lado

"¿Seguro? Se llamaba Cashiopeia"

"Ella se llama Cassiopeia" - comentó Taliyah - "Aunque de igual manera es una vil basura asesina"

"Un poco de resspeto niña" - le dijo con enfado

"Tu y yo vamos a hablar después a cerca de tu vocabulario" - le dijo Viktor

"Pues para ser una vil basura, se preocupaba mucho por Pantheon" - comentó Evelynn mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a la víbora

"Ssolamente no quería que me echaran la culpa de su muerte" - se defendió la víbora

"Claaaaro, eso suena a trola" - dijo rápidamente Vi

"Callaoss u oss convertiré en piedra" - dijo algo más enojada

"¿Está tensión siempre es normal aquí?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Te sorprendería saber como es mi día a día" - le contestó el doctor

"Viktor" - le llamó Camille - "Si hemos terminado me voy, antes de que empiece a rebanar a todas estas indeseables"

La vigilante de hierro salió, dejando a Viktor con el trabajo pendiente. 

"Vale, Taliyah, acompáñame a la sala de operaciones" - le ordenó a su joven ayudante - "Orianna, vigila que Vi no queme nada"

"Probabilidad de que queme cosas... ochenta por ciento" - dijo la joven metalizada

"Thresh, en cuanto Pantheon descanse podrá irse con vosotros" - le dijo antes de irse con la tejedora de piedras

El heraldo de las máquinas pasó a una mesa cercana donde tenía su tercer brazo. Extrañamente también permitió que número trece pasara con ellos.

"Es un alivio alejarse de esa panda de raras" - comentó Taliyah

"Por estas razones no me gusta que me visite gente..." - gruñó Viktor - "Pasame el destornillador"

La joven hechicera se quedó mirando la camilla de al lado, haciendo caso omiso.

"Taliyah, el destornillador" - le repitió el doctor

"Viktor, no me gusta juzgar tus operaciones pero... ¿es eso normal?" - preguntó mientras señalaba a su derecha

La camilla donde reposaba el gladiador se encontraba vacía y completamente cubierta de sangre, con chorreones que llegaban al suelo.

También parecía haber un círculo dibujado con sangre en la pared.


	32. Cortes de sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Viktor había estado operando al artesano de la guerra, dejándolo más o menos estable. Está historia ocurre poco después de haber terminado la operación.

_Al ha perturbado mi descanso... he recibido su llamada... la llamada sangrienta..._

_Mi vida fue un sin cesar de muertes y asesinatos... cada uno más glorioso que el anterior... pero cuando mi familia murió... debí reunirme con ellos..._

_No pude encontrarles... mis hermanos y hermanas fueron sellados... y no puedo encontrarles... pero he percibido a alguien que si puede...._

En la sala de operaciones un círculo de sangre empieza a surgir en las paredes, parecía estar siendo hecho por alguna fuerza o ente.

El círculo, una vez completado, se convirtió en un portal a través del cual pasó un individuo con ropas muy extrañas. Este poseía además una katana colgando de su cintura.

"Puedo sentirlo cerca...." - dijo el ser - "Puedo sentir su furia...."

Su aspecto era muy similar al de un samurai, siendo que tenía una máscara blanca en forma de demonio, el pelo rojizo y una armadura japonesa. 

"Tu armadura distingue fiereza en el combate... honor..." - decía mientras lo miraba

El distintivo samurai goteaba grandes cantidades de sangre. Manchando el suelo y todo sitio por el que andaba, sus propios ojos parecían también tenerlos por color.

"Para que él venga has de venir conmigo..." - dijo mientras alzaba la mano

Grandes cantidades de sangre se formaron bajo la mesa, tomando una forma más tangible y agarrando a Pantheon. En otras palabras, la sangre levantó al guerrero.

"Cuando el familiar aparezca... seremos dos..."

El samurai atravesó nuevamente el portal, junto con Pantheon. El portal se cerró en cuanto cruzaron, llegando a una especie de parque.

"¿Dónde estoy?" - preguntó una voz roncosa

Pantheon acababa de despertar por todo lo ocurrido, viéndose sin armadura, capa y cubierto de sangre. Únicamente llevaba su yelmo, sus brazaletes y ropa de cintura para abajo. 

"Mi intención no era la de despertar a un hombre herido" - le dijo el samurai

"¿Quién eres tú? Me recuerdas a Yasuo..." - preguntó antes de ver su herida curada

"Me llaman de muchos nombres, pero el más adecuado es Tornado" - le contestó con respeto - "No me suena el apodo de Yasuo"

"¿Por qué estoy en un parque?" - preguntó desconcertado

"Tu estabas con el familiar, necesito que venga, necesito que la furia le domine" - contestó el hombre - "Por eso estas aquí"

"Eso me parece cobardía" - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Mira que usar a alguien ajeno para que otro venga"

"No puedes irte" - le dijo en seco

"Ve a hablar con él y retalo, no te hago falta para nada" 

"No lo entiendes... su furia... atraerá al familiar..." - le dijo misteriosamente

"¿Familiar? ¿Tornado Sangriento? ¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó algo desconcertado

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy el Tornado Sangriento...."

En ese momento la luna llena iluminó al espadachín, revelando una apariencia traslucida, rodeada de una especie de neblina roja. 

El encuentro con Perseo había hecho a Pantheon algo más agudo. Al instante pudo darse cuenta de que su asaltante no era humano.

"Miembro de la Familia de Sangre...."


	33. Sobrenatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

El Doctor Viktor, heraldo de las máquinas, se encontraba junto a Taliyah, comunicándole a Thresh que Pantheon había desaparecido.

"¡¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer una persona?!" - le gritó el carcelero

"Le he operado, luego he salido a comunicároslo y al regresar no se encontraba" - le explicó el científico

"¿Y a donde ha ido?" - preguntó la mujer serpiente

"Tal vez lejos de ti, víbora" - contestó la tejedora de piedras

"Cuidado con tu lenguaje, niña esstúpida" - le advirtió Cassiopeia

"Vigila el lenguaje, serpiente" - le dijo Viktor - "Nunca faltan demasiados especímenes"

"¿La estás amenazando?" - preguntó Evelynn algo molesta

"Comportamiento hostil detectado" - dijo Orianna

Entre los roces y demás comentarios, el ambiente parecía haberse tornado en algo no muy amigable. Esto al menos hasta que interrumpió Vi.

"Eh, tranquilizaos de una vez" - les dijo la agente

"¿No entiendess? Se less ha esscapado una perssona anesstessiada" - le dijo Cassiopeia

"Para salir tendría que haber pasado por aquí, cara escamas" - le señaló la policía

"¿Y dónde se encuentra entonces?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Thresh, lo único que dejó fue un rastro de sangre" - le dijo el científico

El carcelero empezó a pensar en quienes podían haberse llevado a Pantheon... o más bien el qué pudo habérselo llevado.

"Creo que sé cómo encontrarlo" - dijo el fantasma

"¿Necesita ayuda?" - preguntó la joven maga

"Los asuntos de fantasmas no incumben a los mortales" - le replicó Thresh

"¿Y no es Pantheon un humano?" - le rebatió la chica

"...." - el súbdito número trece empezó a tirar de la túnica de Thresh

"El súbdito de color rojos está haciendo algo" - comentó Orianna

Tanto el espectro como el resto de campeones siguieron a número trece hacía la sala de operaciones. Una vez allí les mostró el escenario.

"Esa es la camilla donde se encontraba anestesiado" - señaló el doctor

"¿Es normal que haya tanta sangre?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"Por lo general no" - le respondió fríamente

"Matassanoss..." - murmuró Cassiopeia

"Thresh, ¿puedes decirle a la lamia que se calle?" - le preguntó el doctor

"No tengo el control sobre su alma" - le dijo en seco

El carcelero y el inventor eran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero aún así ambos contrastaban mucho entre sí. Uno era un devorador de almas y el otro un genio de las máquinas.

"Viktor, en el muro hay un grabado" - dijo Orianna 

"¿Grabado?" - repitió Vi confundida

La sangre de la pared formaba una especie de señal en forma de círculo, aunque si se miraba más de cerca podía verse una especie de líneas.

"¿Puedes traducirlas?" - preguntó el científico

"Accediendo a base de datos... es lenguaje de Ionia Antiguo" - le respondió rápidamente

"¿De Ionia? ¿Y si ha sido Zed?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

Ambos Emisarios del Mal dirigieron una mirada penetrante a la agente. Luego voltearon a esperar una traducción por parte de la dama metálica.

"El grabado se correspondería a la sangre" - dijo tras unos segundos

"¿Sangre?" - se extrañó Vi

"Creo que ya sé quienes están detrás de esto" - comentó el carcelero

Thresh empezó a reírse mientras alzaba su linterna, la cual empezó a brillar.

"¿Suele hacer eso muy a menudo?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Arf... ssí" - respondió Cassiopeia


	34. Lucha en el cementerio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Pantheon, recién operado, fue secuestrado por una especie de Yasuo con ropas carmesís que se hacía llamar Tornado, el Sangriento.

Este parecía estar buscando atraer a Thresh, dejando de lado que el gladiador se estuviese recuperando de las heridas.

"Noto como el carcelero se acerca... y con él... el familiar..."

"¿Eres otro que piensa en cazarlo?" - preguntó Pantheon mientras se levantaba

"No voy a luchar... solo voy a despertarlo..." - le respondió el sangriento

"No entiendo a que te refieres...." - dijo el guerrero - "Pero no vas a tocar al espectro..."

"¿Piensas que vas a impedir el reencuentro?" - preguntó mientras agarraba su katana

"Tu "reencuentro" parece significar otra cosa" - le contestó dudoso

"Su forma astral morirá, y luego resurgirá" - le explicó el samurai

"Me temía que dijeras eso" - comentó Pantheon

Ambos se miraron fijamente. El artesano de la guerra solo tenía parte de su ropa y el torso vendado, ni siquiera tenía consigo su yelmo.

Su enemigo de rojo, por el contrario parecía estar preparado para la lucha.

"Soy uno con la sangre... la sangre está conmigo..." - dijo antes de avanzar hacía Pantheon

"Tu eres la sangre... yo soy la guerra..." - respondió el guerrero

El Rakkor no tenía armas más allá de sus puños y sabía que su enemigo era cualquier cosa menos humano. Solo esperaba que no se repitiera el caso de Perseo.

El llamado Tornado no usó su arma, sino que comenzó dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla. Pantheon dio un ligero retroceso y en su segundo intentó le agarró el brazo.

"¿No eres un fantasma?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Dejo que sea un duelo justo" - respondió mientras le daba un codazo con su otro brazo - "Eso es algo distinto"

El artesano de la guerra apenas notó el codazo, atrayendo al samurai tirando de su brazo y golpeándolo en su rostro, protegido por la máscara.

El espectro corpóreo se recuperó rápidamente e intentó darle una parada, esquivada por él. Un golpe en el estomago, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

"Pareces alguien noble, pero la familia ha de permanecer unida" - le dijo el Sangriento

"Tu familia... está muerta..." - dijo antes de golpearlo nuevamente en la máscara

Ese trozo de porcelana que cubría su rostro empezó a resquebrajarse, soltando varios chorros de sangre a través de la grietas.

Cuando todos los trozos cayeron al suelo, manchados de sangre, pudo ver su rostro. Parecía estar hecho de energía roja, con los ojos vacíos y negros.

"Haré cualquier cosa por mi familia..." - dijo desenvainando su katana

"Créeme, estoy seguro de ello" - le contestó el gladiador

El samurai escuchó algo parecido a un ruido metálico, casi oxidado. Parecía venir de detrás suya, aunque no pudo ver de que se trataba.

En el momento en que la hoz le atravesó la garganta, su cabeza cayó al suelo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se redujera al de un alma roja.

"He llegado a tiempo" - comentó Thresh mientras avanzaba

"Lo tenía controlado" - le dijo el guerrero

"Lo sé" - dijo el carcelero mientras sonreía


	35. Recuperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

El carcelero había seguido las voces de las almas hasta llegar a un cementerio donde se encontraban Pantheon y el espectro de rojo.

En un momento de debilidad por parte del espíritu carmesí, Thresh aprovechó y terminó el trabajo, quedando de él únicamente el alma.

"Así que este es el alma de un Sangriento..." - comentó el carcelero

"Sí, decía que era el ultimo de la Familia" - le dijo el gladiador 

"La Familia Sangre... espera... ¿el último?" - preguntó extrañado

"Es posible que no hayan más Sangrientos o que él no los encon..." - en ese momento el artesano de la guerra se quedó pensando

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Mencionó algo importante?"

"Dijo que quería despertarte..." - le dijo algo confuso - "Para atraer a un familiar"

El espectro de negro estaba extrañado por tales palabras. A estas alturas este tal "Tornado" era el único Sangriento con el que se había topado.

Fuera como fuera, Thresh se acercó al alma de color rojo, observándola unos segundos antes de absorberla con su linterna. Al contrario que el resto de almas parecía que esta aceptó su destino.

"Es extraño..." - comentó el emisario fantasma

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" 

"Siento la furia... la sangre... pero no le noto enfadado..." 

"Thresh, creo que deberíamos irnos" - le dijo Pantheon - "Se esta haciendo tarde"

"Cierto... oh, se me olvidaba..." - Thresh sacó algo de entre sus ropas, revelando un yelmo de Rakkor que lanzó a su compañero

"¿Mi casco? ¿Por qué me lo has traído?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Cassiopeia comentó que no te gustaba ir sin el" - le respondió el fantasma

El artesano de la guerra se lo colocó y ajustó, luego avanzó hacía el espíritu.

"Pongámonos en marcha" - dijo el espectro

Ambos campeones acabaron llegando al laboratorio de Viktor, lugar donde varios ya se habían ido a dormir. Los que quedaban despiertos eran el científico, Cassiopeia y Evelynn.

"¿Se han portado bien?" - le preguntó Thresh a su amigo

"La víbora no" - respondió en seco

"Esstúpido..." - murmuró Cassiopeia

"Me alegra ver que eso no ha cambiado" - comentó Pantheon

"Hey, Pantheon, veo que ya te encuentras mejor" - le dijo la mujer de morado

"Si, afortunadamente la cirugía del doctor fue notable"

"Ya, claro, de todos modos no entres en contacto con el titanio o tus órganos reventaran" - le dijo antes de darles las espaldas

"Espera... ¿qué?" - preguntó Pantheon

"A la derecha tenéis un par de habitaciones, podéis quedaros hasta la mañana, luego iros" - les comentó Viktor antes de retirarse

"Lo del titanio era broma.. ¿verdad?" - preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"Viktor nunca bromea" - puntuó el carcelero

"Bueno, Thresh, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra habitación" - le dijo Evelynn con una sonrisa

"No intentess trucoss de celesstina" - le dijo Cassiopeia tirándola de la oreja

"¡Ahh! ¡Para ya!" - le gritaba la diablesa con dolor

"Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y seguiremos el camino a Ionia" - dijo el gladiador mientras avanzaba a una de las habitaciones

"Después de lo ocurrido... ¿todavía tienes pensado ir?" - se extrañó Thresh

"Prometí ir y ayudar, pienso cumplir mi palabra, la palabra de Rakkor" - le dijo antes de retirarse a dormir


	36. Mientras duermen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh y sus compañeros estaban pasando la noche en el laboratorio de Viktor, pero el carcelero no se encontraba en su habitación correspondiente.

El se hallaba en el salón principal, sentado y pensando en silencio.

"Buenas noches, Thresh, ¿por qué no se encuentra en su dormitorio?" - preguntó una voz familiar

La voz pertenecía a Orianna, la dama metálica, quien estaba acompañada de la Bola. Aunque parecía que el espectro no le prestaba atención o no la oía. 

"Tu silencio implica que estas en medio de una reflexión personal, ¿prefieres hablar con la Bola?" - preguntó Orianna

" _Ya le hemos localizado..._ "

" _A la víctima perfecta..._ "

Thresh se levantó, haciéndole caso omiso, y se fue hacía la sala de portales. Una vez allí puso las coordenadas en el panel y esperó a que se abriera.

El portal daba a una especie de dormitorio, pequeño, con solo una cama y una mesita de noche. A través del portal empezó a entrar una niebla negra producida por el carcelero.

"Oh, cómo odio los Lunes..." - dijo un hombre que entraba con un vaso de leche

" _Es él...._ "

" _Queremos su alma..._ "

El hombre casi dejó caer su vaso de leche al ver al temible espectro de negro, acompañado de la espesa niebla que cubría su habitación.

"¿Pue-puedo ayudarle en algo?" - preguntó el hombre intentando mantener la calma

" _Ya sabes lo que queremos...._ "

" _Sálvanos..._ "

" _Liberanos..._ "

El campeón esquelético alzó su guadaña, señalando a su presunta nueva victima. Esto hizo que el hombre entrara en un estado de pánico y confusión.

"¿Quiere mi vaso de leche?" - preguntó extrañado

Antes de poder decir nada más, unas cadenas surgieron de la niebla, agarrando su piernas y brazos. Haciendo soltar su bebida en el proceso.

El hombre de negro se fue acercando más y más hasta estar frente suya. Le revisó brevemente con la mirada hueca de sus cuencas.

" _¿A qué estas esperando?_ "

" _Mátalo...._ "

Y tal como pedían las voces, Thresh agarró firmemente su arma y se la clavó con fuerza en el corazón. Provocando unas leves convulsiones en el hombre.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, el fantasma se dio la vuelta y cruzó nuevamente el portal, dejando el cuerpo a merced de las ratas que acudieron desde la niebla.

"Thresh" - le llamó una voz

Esta vez el carcelero si pudo reaccionar, viendo que se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio en compañía de Orianna.

"¿Orianna? ¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Has utilizado el generador de portales de Viktor sin permiso, haciendo caso omiso a mí o a la Bola" - le respondió la androide

"Si... yo..." - el espectro pensaba mientras veía su arma manchada - "Necesitaba pensar... tomar el aire..."

"El aire del laboratorio es renovado de forma regular para evitar la muerte de los seres humanos" - comentó la joven - "Thresh no es humano"

"He salido... a hacer cosas de.... muertos..." - le dijo el esqueleto

Thresh sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, acababa de recaer nuevamente por culpa de esas dichosas almas que portaba.

"Si me disculpas, me voy a mis aposentos" - le dijo el espectro antes de marcharse

La joven se quedó observando como el no muerto marchaba.

"Nota recordatoria. Informar a Viktor" - dijo a la Bola


	37. Milagros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Tras lo ocurrido en las primeras horas de la noche, hubo otro personaje que también se despertó y ando hacía el salón en busca de una reflexión personal.

Se trataba del Súbdito Número Trece, o Trece para abreviar. Este pequeño personaje se había convertido en un ayudante y escudero del campeón conocido como Pantheon.

"....." - sin hacer ruido intenta subirse al sofá de Vi

Número Trece llevaba existiendo desde hace varias décadas, sirviendo en la Grieta del Invocador a numerosos guerreros y campeones. Acompañado normalmente del cangrejo.

Pero Pantheon fue el único que conoció que no le trataba como un ser de energía al que usar y tirar, que solo existe para que el enemigo lo mate. Trece agradecía eso, y mucho.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó una voz mecánica 

Delante de él se encontraba Orianna, en compañía de la Bola. Ella parecía ser la única que le estaba dando cierta relevancia a su presencia, quitando Evelynn.

"Ser reconocido como súbdito, criatura resultante de la magia del Nexo" - comentó a modo de información

"......"

"Tu presencia pone en peligro el estado del laboratorio, tu existencia también será informada al doctor" - comentó mientras se marchaba

"...." - no dijo nada

"Dejaré aquí a la Bola para que te vigile"

"....."

"No intentes ningún acto vandálico o mortal hacía los residentes actuales del laboratorio" - le advirtió antes de irse

"....."

La esperanza de vida de los súbditos no es muy alta. Aunque Trece había vivido lo suficiente para ver magos azules caer, bárbaros rojos y purpuras.

Había visto ejércitos de súbditos destruir Nexos, Inhibidores e incluso campeones. Pero lo ocurrido aquella noche le hizo conocer algo nuevo.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así, un calor dentro de él surgió cuando vio aquella belleza metálica postrarse ante él. Parecía como si no pudiera hablar, que el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ellos.

"...." - expresó con efusividad 

Agarró su pequeño cetro, se levantó y fue andando hasta tener frente a él a tal maravilla esférica conocida como Bola. Rodeada de mortales pinchos.

Cuando finalmente la tuvo enfrente, la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera transmitirle todos sus sentimientos recién emergidos.

"¿Qué haces?" - preguntó una voz, cortando el momento como un cuchillo cortando jamón

Orianna acababa de volver a la sala, viendo lo ocurrido. Su expresión era fría y distante, aunque teniendo en cuenta que era ella, era su expresión habitual.

"....." - no entiendo lo que dijo

"No puedes intentar desarmar la Bola, debe permanecer en perfecto estado" - dijo la androide

"........."

"La Bola no ha podido vigilarte sin sufrir un intentó de sabotaje, dichos actos serán informados al doctor" - dijo con voz fría

"....." - dijo desesperado

"Prepararé un archivo para una posible disección" - comentó antes de irse

"......."

La Bola y Trece compartieron un último intercambio de miradas mientras más se distanciaban el uno del otro. Provocando un silencio en la sala... porque Trece no puede hablar.

Finalmente el pequeño súbdito rojo volvió a sentarse, con ese mágico momento clavado en su memoria. Esperando que fuera de nuevo por la mañana para reencontrarse con ella.

Aquella noche para este pequeño súbdito fue un milagro.


	38. Monitorizados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

La mañana había llegado al laboratorio de Viktor, quien se encontraba ya despierto y hablando con Orianna en la sala principal.

"Buenos días Viktor" - dijo Thresh nada más verle

El espectro vio que estaba junto a la dama metálica, quien dijo que le contaría lo que vio anoche. Esto incluye su cacería nocturna.

"Buenos días, Thresh" - le devolvió el saludo - "Orianna me estaba contando que tu súbdito intentó sabotear su bola"

"La Bola" - le corrigió la androide

"Perdón, intentó sabotear a la Bola" - rectificó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Le diré a Pantheon que lo controle" - le dijo sin mostrar nervio alguno - "¿Algún otro problema?"

"De momento no... buenos días, Pantheon" - saludó al gladiador

Pantheon acababa de entrar en la sala junto a Cassiopeia y Evelynn.

"Buenos días, carcelero"

"Buenoss díass...." - comentó con cansancio

"¿Has pasado mala noche?" - preguntó Thresh

"Mi compañera era Evelynn, ¿tú que creess?" - le preguntó molesta

"Creo que lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes, gracias por todo, Viktor" - le dijo el fantasma ofreciéndole la mano

"Cualquier cosa que necesites..." - le contestó devolviendole el gesto

El grupo del espíritu se fue, siendo que Viktor entró a una habitación acompañado de Orianna. En ella también se encontraba Taliyah esperando.

"¿Ya se han ido?" - preguntó la joven

"Si, se han marchado" - respondió mientras encendía el ordenador

"Viktor ha procurado no mencionar el hecho ocurrido la noche pasada" - le dijo la dama metálica

"Ahora quiero que os mantengáis en silencio" - les ordenó el científico

La pantalla de la computadora se iluminó, revelando a varios de los Emisarios del Mal, entre ellos Nautilus, Zed, Diana, Swain y Singed.

"¿A qué se debe esta convocatoria?" - preguntó el general Noxiano

"Ha ocurrido un suceso que interfiere con las normas de nuestra alianza" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡¿De qué se trata?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"Thresh llegó a mi laboratorio para resolver un asunto... pero ayer en la noche utilizó mi máquina de portales para asesinar a un habitante de Zaun" - les comentó el doctor

"¿Y qué tiene de raro? Es normal que cace almas corruptas" - dijo Singed

"No era un alma corrupta, no tenía ningún pasado delictivo o estaba haciendo acción alguna" - le contó Viktor - "Entró en su habitación y le mató"

El silencio se hizo entre los miembros del grupo. Ellos tenían unas normas muy básicas entre las cuales estaba la de no matar sin motivo claro, como la defensa propia o la venganza.

"Vi también recibió un reporte de dos Piltorvianos asesinados de una manera similar" - continuó el doctor - "Uno era un ladrón, el otro era la víctima"

"¿Insinúas que Thresh se está descontrolando?" - preguntó Diana

"No lo sé, pero por lo que me ha mostrado Orianna, no parecía ser el mismo" - le respondió Viktor - "Ahora mismo se encuentra de viaje hacia Ionia"

"En ese caso... le vigilaré..." - afirmó el ninja de las sombras

"Dicho esto acabo este informativo... Viktor fuera..." - dijo antes de cerrar la conexión


	39. Favores y tratos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh, el carcelero, y su variopinto grupo de afiliados, seguían su rumbo a Ionia, llegando a una playa situada al otro lado de Ionia. Véase mapa de Runaterra para más información.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Nadar o ir en barco?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Evelynn, soy todo huesos y cadenas, no puedo flotar y mucho menos nadar" - le respondió el espectro fríamente

"Creo que era un comentario orientado al humor" - resaltó Pantheon

"Graciass por lo obvio" - comentó Cassiopeia

"Viktor me dijo que había estado hablando con alguien" - dijo Thresh - "En poco tiempo aparecerá su contacto"

Los minutos pasaron y en poco tiempo un barco apareció en el horizonte. No era muy grande pero tampoco nada pequeño, tenía cubierta, mástil y velas para navegar.

También se dirigía hacía la costa con una velocidad moderada. Llegando a frenar a una distancia bastante corta, soltando el ancla.

"No ess un barco muy grande" - se quejó la mujer serpiente

"Pero es un barco al fin de al cabo" - dijo una voz profunda

Por las tablas del barco descendía Tahm Kench, el campeón pez gato de la Liga de Leyendas. Y autoproclamado señor del río.

"¿Tahm Kench? Creí que se refería a Gangplank" - admitió el esqueleto

"¿Qué tengo yo de malo?" - preguntó algo ofendido

"Te comerás todos los víveres" - le contestó en seco Evelynn

"¿Víveress? Intentará comernoss, máss bien" - corrigió la serpiente

El súbdito número trece se acercó un poco al campeón, reconociéndolo de sus andanzas por la grieta. Agarró su cetro y lo levantó en señal de saludo.

"Oh, me habéis traído un aperitivo" - dijo antes de agarrarlo con la lengua y comérselo

"¡Escupe ahora mismo al súbdito!" - le gritó Pantheon

"Sse ha tragado al minion" - comentó Cassiopeia con asco

Thresh agarró su hoz y la acercó un poco al siluro, quien escupió a número trece cubierto de babas. Este se tambaleó un poco y se alejó de él.

"¡Te estabas comiendo a mi escudero!" - gritó el gladiador apuntándolo con su lanza

"¿Escudero? Creí que era...." - intentaba decir el siluro

"No lo digas..." - le advirtió Evelynn

"Un bo...." - prosiguió Tahm Kench

"No lo digas... en serio..."

"Bocadillo" - terminó de decir el fantasma - "Creo que quería decir bocadillo"

"¿Y de verdad tenemoss que viajar con él?" - preguntó la mujer reptil con cierto asco - "No quiero que me devoré mientrass duermo"

"No acostumbro a comer seres con escamas de reptil... no tanto... de vez en cuando..." - le comentó el señor del río

"Eso espero" - añadió el artesano de la guerra

"De todos modos, ¿cómo es que Viktor te recomendó para esto?" - preguntó Thresh extrañado

"Le debía un favor por una vez que intenté comerle vivo" - le respondió con naturalidad

En ese mismo instante el resto de campeones pusieron sus miradas sobre el carcelero, era obvio que eso no les había tranquilizado en absoluto.

"No va a comernos..." - les aseguró Thresh

"Si, prometo no comeros, de momento sois tripulación" - dijo Tahm Kench sonriendo con sus monstruosos dientes


	40. Tomando el sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 18 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Ionia"

Thresh y un muy conflictivo grupo de campeones se habían reunido para ir a Ionia. En busca de información acerca de los Sangrientos.

Esto dio lugar a que tuvieran que hacer un breve viaje en barco, con Tahm Kench como capitán de este. Para desagrado del resto del grupo.

"La verdad es que este viaje tiene sus cosas buenas" - dijo Evelynn sonriente

"Ssi tu lo dicess..." - le replicó Cassiopeia

La diablesa se encontraba en la cubierta, acostada sobre una silla y tomando el sol.

"Para sser un necrofago disfrutass mucho del ssol" - le comentó la serpiente

"Mi cuerpo es una de mis armas, tengo que cuidarlo" - le explicó la mujer azulada

"Miss armass sson miss ojoss y garrass" - dijo con un tono despectivo

"Sabes, deberías tomar tu también el sol, seguro que a Pantheon le gustaría verte más morena" - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

"¿Por qué ssiguess penssando que me interessa Pantheon? Me molesstass" - le dijo con enfado

"Vivís juntos, peleáis juntos, viajáis juntos, únicamente te engañas..."

"Deja de hablar como una alcahueta barata..." - refunfuñaba la serpiente - "Yo ssoy hija de una gran familia Noxiana, no me rebajaría a ligar con un Rakkor esstúpido"

"Blah, blah, blah" - le replicaba Evelynn

Todo esto era observado a su vez por Pantheon y Tahm Kench, quienes se encontraban en la bodega del barco. Ambos pelaban patatas.

"¿Alguna vez paran de discutir?" - preguntó el siluro

"En el fondo creo que tienen cierta camaradería" - le respondió el guerrero - "¿Y donde se encuentra el carcelero?"

"¿Thresh? En el timón con el súbdito ese, decía que no quería perder el tiempo hablando con mortales" - le dijo con normalidad

Los dos siguieron pelando patatas para la cena algo que tuviera patatas, mientras las otras dos campeonas seguían discutiendo.

"Evelynn se ve muy convencida de que le gustas a la serpiente" - comentó el señor del río

"No lo creo, sinceramente" - contestó en seco

"Claro, claro, y dime ¿la encuentras atractiva?" 

"Empiezas a sonar como la hacedora de viudas" - comentó Pantheon - "Aunque he de admitir que el cuerpo de Cassiopeia es muy..."

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando vieron a alguien por encima de ellos. Se trataba de Thresh, desde la cubierta, observándoles.

"Dentro de dos horas empezará a caer la tarde, ¿cómo lleváis eso?" - preguntó fríamente

"Bien, estoy aguantando, solo me he comido trece...." - respondió Tahm Kench

"Dime la verdad o te convierto en cebo" - le amenazó el espectro

"Vale, quizás fueran treinta y tres... o cuarenta y ocho...." 

"He dicho que quiero la verdad...." - repitió con odio

"Más de cien" - contestó sin vergüenza alguna

"Carcelero, todavía quedan varias pero... si tu estas aquí, ¿quién lleva el barco?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Nadie" - respondió en seco

"¿Y no es eso peligroso?" - preguntó nuevamente el Rakkor

"¿Qué más da? En el peor de los casos yo ya estoy muerto" - dijo antes de irse

La tarde cayó y la noche también. Pantheon pudo cocinar algo comestible para la gran mayoría, aún con Tahm Kench comiéndose sus provisiones.

Fue por la mañana temprano, que el heraldo de las sombras anunció que el barco estaba llegando a Ionia. 


	41. Secretos de Ionia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

El barco tripulado por Thresh, Pantheon, Evelynn, Cassiopeia, Tahm Kench y un súbdito, se encontraban llegando a Ionia, cogiendo por una ruta marina muy escondida.

Fue al desembarcar en una oculta playa, que aparecieron guerreros vestidos con trajes de ninja rojos. Aguardando a que el barco echara anclas.

"¿Quienes son esos tipos?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"Son la Orden de las Sombras de Zed" - respondió Thresh mientras se preparaba a descender

"Así que Zed..." - murmuró el gladiador

"¿Hass oído algo acerca de él?" - preguntó Cassiopeia a Pantheon

"Algunas cosas... y todas malas..." 

Los campeones fueron bajando hasta llegar a encontrarse con los guerreros Ionicos (sé que también se dice Jonia, pero prefiero el original de Ionia).

Los ninjas se inclinaron a modo de saludo, luego uno de ellos se aproximó al frente.

"Muy buenas, maese Thresh, el maestro está en el templo, esperando a su llegada" - le informó mientras daba un par de pasos hacía atrás

"Nosotros les guiaremos hasta allí" - comunicó otro

Y así fue como el fantasma de las sombras y compañía comenzaron su breve travesía hasta llegar al templo de Zed.

"Oye, Thresh, ¿le parecerá bien a Zed que vayamos todos?" - preguntó la diablesa

"No creo que haya problemas con que me acompañes" - le contestó el espectro

"No me refiero a mi, sino a ellos" - señaló Evelynn

"Tengo hambre..." - refunfuñaba Tahm Kench

"No veo bien entrar en estas zonas de Ionia, son corruptas" - decía Pantheon

"¿Por qué no oss callaiss de una vez?" - les decía con enfado Cassiopeia

Thresh podía entrar perfectamente en el templo, pues era una liado de fiar de Zed, pero los otros tres parecían haber salido de un circo.

"Tahm Kench, será mejor que os quedéis en el barco" - le dijo el fantasma

"¿Por qué? Ya estoy harto de comer patatas"

"Me repito, vas a quedarte en el barco junto a esos dos" - le repitió Thresh

"Carcelero, vine aquí por las historias de los Sangrientos, no para quedarme en la embarcación" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

"No, has venido porque Evelynn es una alcahueta que quiere juntarte con la víbora" - le dijo señalándolo con la guadaña

"¿Por qué todos utilizan esa expresión conmigo?" - murmuró Evelynn

"¿Cómo? Una cosa es ayudar a un aliado, otra distinta es que os aprovecheis de mi honor para intentar hacer manipulaciones oscuras" - le dijo el gladiador con enfado

Llegados a este punto, Cassiopeia murmuró algo en voz baja y se fue con Pantheon al barco, el siluro les siguió poco después.

"La has fastidiado" - le advirtió la mujer azulada

"¡Tu me dijiste que esos tres molestaban!" - le gritó el espectro

"No, te dije que tal vez no se comportaran adecuadamente" - le corrigió la dama

"Uno de estos días...." - Thresh agarró su guadaña y la golpeó contra una piedra, quebrandola

Y tras este contratiempo, la pareja consiguió llegar al templo, el cual era muy tradicional, con patios exteriores y muy silencioso.

Los ninjas de la orden les guiaron por la entrada y pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal. Allí es donde se encontraba Zed, el Maestro de las Sombras.


	42. Cámara de Sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Thresh y Evelynn habían acordado (discutido) con el resto de campeones que se quedaran en el barco, para no enojar a Zed, Maestro de las Sombras.

Ahora es cuando el carcelero y su mujer se reúnen con el Emisario Ninja. Este se encontraba sentado de rodillas y observándolos. 

"Buenas, Zed" - le saludó el espectro

"Hola, Zed, ¿no está por aquí Syndra?" - preguntó Evelynn

El oscuro campeón simplemente negó con la cabeza, luego se levantó y caminó hacía una de las salas continuas, con sus hombres guiando al dúo.

"El maestro Zed les esta guiando hacía la biblioteca del centro" - les dijo uno de ellos

"¿La biblioteca del templo? Creí que guardaríais esas cosas en lugares más seguros" - comentó el carcelero

"El maestro Zed vio mas seguro dejarlos aquí guardados antes de que fueran robados otra vez por una escoria como Gangplank"  le respondió el otro

La biblioteca era una gran habitación, protegida por dos ninjas similares a los acompañantes. Estos dejaron el cuarto con solo una orden de Zed, dejandoles solos.

"¿Y bien? Sabes a que viene el motivo de mi visita..." - le dijo Thresh

"No creo que sepa porque has...." - intentó decirle la hacedora de viuda

"Los Sangrientos..." - murmuró el ninja

"¿Crees que no vendría sin avisarle primero?" - le preguntó el carcelero

"Secretos..." - murmuró Zed de pronto 

El maestro cogió uno de los libros y se lo cedió al fantasma. Era bastante grueso y de una portada hecha con carne y pelajes negros.

"Solo el capítulo cuatro..." - dijo antes de desplegar su cuchilla

"Entendido..." - le dijo Thresh

"Querido, ¿le importa a Zed si doy un paseo mientras? no es que me apasione mucho la lectura"  le preguntó la diabla

El espectro se volteó para mirar a su compañero Emisario, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero no te acerques a la Cordillera Norte" - le advirtió

"De acuerdo, no ir a la Cordillera Norte" - se repitió antes de irse

La mujer azulada ando por lugares cercano al templo, buscando algo interesante que hacer. Sus pasos le acabaron llevando a una cordillera situada al este.

Zed tenía su territorio establecido hasta cierto punto, por lo que acercarse más sería algo muy peligroso. No obstante algo le llamó la atención a Evelynn.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" - preguntó extrañada

Antes de la cordillera había una especie de camino que conducía a ella, aunque al principio se podía ver una especie de piedra circular con tres puntos.

Evelynn agarró la piedra y comenzó a subir la cordillera mientras la manoseaba. Por otro lado, el espectro terminó de leer el capítulo.

"¿Esto es todo? Dice que los Sangrientos existieron, y que sus almas fueron selladas en algún lugar cercano... pero no dice donde"

"La Cámara de Sangre no debe ser profanada... es por ello que no se escribió..."

"¿De igual que tu profanaste esa sala de las sombras?" - le preguntó con cierta hostilidad

"No conviertas tu visita... en tu funeral..." - le advirtió el hijo de las sombras

"Cierto, lo siento, pero necesito saber algo más" - le dijo Thresh

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la piedra que portaba Evelynn comenzaba a brillar.


	43. Despertar sangriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Thresh se encontraba reunido con Zed, Maestro de las Sombras, mientras que Evelynn estaba explorando algunas zonas de la Cordillera Este.

Todo fue observado por el súbdito número trece, quien había estado siguiéndoles en todo momento. Pues el solo obedecía a Pantheon y este no le ordenó su "retirada".

"Oh, si es el minion" - comentó la diabla al verle

"......" - le dijo el súbdito

"¿También estas aburrido de Thresh?" - le preguntó la mujer azulada

"......." - le respondió

Ambos siguieron caminando por la cordillera, al menos hasta que Evelynn notó que la piedra estaba brillando con un potente color rojo.

"¿Está brillando? ¿Por qué está brillando la piedra?" - se preguntó extrañada

"......" - el minion señaló las paredes de la cordillera

Parecía que las paredes tuvieran una especie de vena, la cual se extendía por lo largo del camino hasta llegar a un punto en concreto.

"¿Crees que deberíamos seguir ese camino de aspecto siniestro?" - preguntó Evelynn

Número Trece negó fuertemente con la cabeza, señalando con su cetro el monasterio donde se encontraban Zed y Thresh.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos de seguirlo" - dijo con entusiasmo

"....." - dio una especie de suspiro

Ambos siguieron esa extraña luz, llegando al final de esa especie de camino, lugar donde había una especie de grieta con la forma de la piedra.

"¿Crees que la piedra va aquí?" - preguntó Evelynn a su acompañante

"..............."

"No se por que hablo contigo, eres un súbdito" - dijo en voz alta

Fue en ese momento que Evelynn introdujo la piedra, haciendo brillar todo el muro y abriendo una especie de pasadizo. Generando un fuerte resplandor.

Dicho resplandor fue notado por uno de los muchos ninjas de la Orden de las Sombras, quien fue de inmediato a informar.

"Maestro...." - dijo apareciendo de la nada - "Tenemos noticias urgentes..."

"Estoy ocupado...." - le dijo con voz amenazante

"Pero Maestro... un extraño resplandor carmesí ha surgido en la cordillera este..." 

"¿Ha dicho un resplandor carmesí?" - preguntó Thresh

La mujer azulada se encontraba entrando en la extraña cámara junto al súbdito. Este habitáculo estaba lleno de pinturas sobre guerreros cubiertos de sangre.

También había varias tumbas, cada una con un símbolo y curiosamente una de ellas abiertas, esta en especial tenía un símbolo similar a una espada.

"Creo que hemos dado con lo que buscaba Thresh" - dijo con alegría

".........."

"No, no parece peligroso, a pesar de las tumbas"

Evelynn depositó la piedra en una especie de mesa cercana. Al hacer esto liberó otro destello carmesí todavía más fuerte que el anterior.

Seres humanoides similares a fantasmas comenzaron a brotar de las tumbas, liberándose de sus "cadenas" y escapando de la cámara.

"¡Almas!" - gritó Thresh al verlas salir del templo

"Esperemos que solo haya sido eso..." - murmuró el Maestro de las Sombras

"¿Qué puede haber peor que el alma de unos guerreros asesinos?" - le preguntó Thresh

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Trece, quien comenzó a tirar bruscamente de la túnica del espectro.

"¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué quieres aho....." - sus palabras cesaron en seguida

Delante suya se encontraba Evelynn, rodeada por un aura roja muy peligrosa.

" _Hola... Thresh..._ " - le dijo con una voz distorsionada


	44. Posesión sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Evelynn y el súbdito número trece habían descubierto una especie de cripta donde se encontraban las tumbas de la Familia de Sangre (o Sangrientos).

De una manera accidental, el dúo parece haber liberado las almas de la cripta, siendo que uno ha tomado posesión de Evelynn.

"Evelynn... ¿qué te ha pasado?" - preguntó el espectro

" _Evelynn ya no habita este cuerpo..._ " - le respondió una voz distorsionada

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!" - le gritó el carcelero

"Es un sangriento...." - le dijo Zed

" _Soy Aguijón..._ " - respondió el ente sonriendo

La energía que rodeaba a Evelynn empezó a crear una especie de guadañas de mano similares a las usadas por Akali. Todo esto acompañado por sangre corriendo de sus manos.

"Esa sangre... ¿es de Evelynn?" - preguntó Thresh todavía conmocionado

"No... es del Sangriento..." - respondió el ninja alzando su mano

De la nada surgieron un gran número de ninjas, los cuales se abalanzaron contra la mujer de piel azulada y aura roja.

"Hay que... detener... al Aguijón..." - murmuró el fantasma

"......" - Zed comenzó a correr hacía la poseída

" _Meros mortales no podrán conmigo_..." - dijo con seguridad

Los aprendices y súbditos de Zed caían ante los ataques del Aguijón, quien se movía tan rápido como un ninja y golpeaba tan fuerte como un escorpión.

El Maestro de las Sombras usó sus Shurikens Navaja y su Cuchilla, al mismo tiempo que iba cambiando su posición con la de su sombra.

"Has recibido entrenamiento ninja...." - percibió el Emisario del Mal

" _Si... y no de las sombras..._ " - remarcó de mala manera

Llegados a este punto, Thresh solo observaba como del cuerpo de su mujer comenzaba a brotar sangre de sus ojos y de su pelo morado.

"Esto no va a seguir así..." - dijo agarrando su cuchilla con seguridad

Por su parte, Zed logró señalar la Marca de la Muerte en la piel de Evelynn, quien recibió un gran impacto. No lo suficiente como para dañar al espíritu. 

"Caerás presa de las sombras..." - mencionó Zed, rodeado de sus hombres

" _Ya te lo he dicho... ningún mortal va a dañarme..._ " - repitió la Aguijón

Al decir estas palabras, un gacho arrastrado por cadenas se envolvió alrededor de los brazos y torso de la diablesa, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

"Tu no eres mi esposa... y yo no soy un mortal..." - dijo con voz fría

Thresh tiró de la forma corpórea del Sangriento. Los ninjas, mientras tanto recorrían en círculos los alrededores de su enemigo, dejando marcas en el suelo.

Cuando el carcelero liberó a Evelynn/Aguijón, esta no podía moverse y sus armas habían desaparecido. Un enorme circulo estaba dibujado a sus pies.

" _¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme...._ " - dijo el ente con voz fría

"Es un circulo de contención... y tu ahora mismo vas a liberar a mi mujer..." - le explicó Thresh

" _No abandonaré el cuerpo de esta mujer...._ " - le dijo la criatura

"Entonces esto va a gustarte..." - le amenazó el carcelero con su hoz

"........." - Zed únicamente observaba a unos pasos

"Tendré que sacarte por la fuerza..." - le explicó sonriente

La Orden de las Sombras se retiró para que el carcelero pudiera dar pie al exorcismo.


	45. Nacido en las sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Tras una serie de catastróficas desdichas (esta palabra existe, buscadla) Evelynn se vio poseída por Aguijón, uno de los espíritus conocidos como los Sangrientos.

Pero mientras esto ocurre vamos a ver que les pasa a los otros campeones.

"Pantheon, ¿por qué no te muevess? Hass esstado quieto por horass" - le dijo Cassiopeia

"Número Trece no ha regresado, y el carcelero tampoco" - le contestó el gladiador

"¿Te preocupass por un tipo que te ha amenazado?" - le preguntó con desdén

"Cassiopeia, un guerrero no tiene la labor de luchar por luchar, sino de proteger y defender, de ayudar" - le empezó a contar

"¿Y vass a defender a esse esspectro roba almass?" - le preguntó extrañada

"No me malinterpretes, me refiero a defenderles de él y....." - de repente Pantheon se silenció

Una especie de sombras podía verse corriendo desde una zona frondosa hasta el recorrido que iba al monasterio.

"Cassiopeia, llama al rey del río" - le dijo el gladiador

"¿A Tahm Kench? ¿Para qué?" 

"Puede que ahora sí nos necesiten" - dijo decidido

Siguiendo con los Emisarios del Mal, el espectro se encontraba frente a Evelynn. Este tenía la linterna en sus mano derecha, acercándosela. 

"¿Sabes quién se encuentra aquí dentro? Uno de tus familiares" - le dijo Thresh

" _Tornado...._ " - murmuró con voz distorsionada

"Lo recuerdas... ahora piensa en esto... esa mujer a la que has poseído es una no muerte, de la isla de las sombras... podría matarle y reviviría sin ti" - le explicó fríamente

 " _¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya? ¿Acaso no quieres herirla?_ " - le preguntó sonriente

"No quiero seguir la ruta complicada...." - le contestó Thresh - "La ruta complicada es que utilice un exorcismo para quemar tu alma...."

El cuerpo diabólico de Evelynn (y ese alma) se quedó en silencio. Es por esto que el carcelero decidió aceptarlo como un sí.

Levantó su hoz y lo colocó cerca de la garganta de su mujer.

"Sabes que no voy a matarla..." - le dijo con cierta satisfacción

" _Devoraré su alma...._ " - le amenazó Aguijón

"Evelynn nunca ha tenido alma..." - le dijo riéndose

Una especie de luz verde comenzó a alzarse en el suelo, haciendo que el sello de ritual de Thresh se iluminara de igual manera.

Zed por el contrario se quedó aislado, cruzado de brazos y asimilando toda la información, posible información para extender el poder de Ionia.

"Maestro..." - le llamó uno de sus ninjas

"¿Qué ocurre?" - le preguntó casi de manera amenazante

"Algunos herma... algunos miembros han visto visitantes..." - le contestó el alumno

"¿Qué tipo de visitantes?" - le preguntó Zed

En unos pocos segundos el Maestro de las Sombras dejó al carcelero completar el ritual, dando orden a su hombres de no interceder.

Su velocidad y la manera que tenía de saltar de un árbol a otro le permitió llegar a un claro completamente a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por la luna.

"Revelaos..." - les ordenó Zed, rodeado de sus alumnos

Tres individuos surgieron de la nada, reconociendoles inmediatamente. La ira y el odio de Zed fueron controladas por su cuerpo para no lanzarse contra ellos.

Su territorio había sido invadido por la Orden Kinkou de Shen.


	46. La Orden Kinkou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Zed había tenido un encuentro con un espíritu conocido como el Sangriento, todo en compañía de Thresh, quien a su vez estaba practicando un ritual al ente.

Durante este hecho, el Maestro de las Sombras fue avisado de que su enemigo jurado Shen, y su orden Kinkou, habían entrado en el territorio.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Zed" - le preguntó Akali

"......" - el ninja no dio palabra alguna

"Hemos visto las extrañas luces, no puedes negarlo" - le dijo Kennen

"Maestro Zed...." - le habló uno de sus esbirros - "No creo que sea prudente que se acerquen al carcelero...."

El Ojo del Crepúsculo (Shen) pudo atar fácilmente lo que estaba sucediendo, uniendo las luces con la presencia de Thresh.

"Zed, esas fuerzas no las puedes controlar" - le advirtió el ninja azulado

"No deberías haber venido... Shen..." - le dijo desenvainando sus dagas

"Maestro, ¿avisamos a Ka..." - le intentó decir uno de sus hombres

"No nos hace falta... solo impedid que pasen..." - les dijo antes de lanzarse

Shen corrió mientras desenvainaba su propia katana, la cual chocó contra las letales armas de Zed. Este a su vez mantenía cierta ventaja con su uso de las sombras.

Kennen por su parte aprovechó su Ataque del Rayo para atravesar a sus enemigos y esquivarlos para poder colocarse detrás de ellos.

"Akali, mantenles ocupados mientras interrumpo a Thresh" - le avisó el ninja

"¡No dejéis que lo haga!" - dijo uno de los súbditos de Zed

El joven yordle se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino cuando su visión alcanzó a ver unos ojos amarillo en la oscuridad que petrificaron todo su cuerpo y músculo.

"¿Kennen?" - preguntó Shen con preocupación al verlo

"No te distraigas..." - le advirtió Zed mientras le daba una patada conjunta con su sombra - "O acabaras como tu padre...."

"Era nuestro padre..." - dijo con cierto enfado levantándose y golpeando a su oponente

Pero el Ojo del Crepúsculo atravesó a un Zed hecho de sombras, golpeando a una con gran corpulencia. No era otro que el Rey del Río. 

"¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

Shen retrocedió lo suficiente como para ver a una silueta eclipsar la luna. Dicha persona descendió del cielo golpeando la tierra y generando una onda de fuerza.

Dicho impacto permitió que Kennen se liberase de su estado pétreo y se reuniera con Shen, tumbando a varios de los ninjas en el proceso.

"Siento la entrada...." - comentó Pantheon

"Lo hass hecho a possta..." - le replicó Cassiopeia

"Seguro que para impresionar a la dama" - añadió el pejesapo

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" - preguntó el líder de los Kinkou

"Hemos venido acompañando al carcelero" - le respondió el fantasma

"La tríada de Shen ha irrumpido.... no debemos dejar que intercedan..." - les resumió Zed

"Nosotros vimos una luz... espera, ¿has dicho tríada? Yo solo veo a dos" - remarcó Tahm Kench

Sin que ninguno se hubiera percatado, Akali había aprovechado la situación para recorrer los bosques y llegar a donde Thresh se encontraba. 


	47. Aguijón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Thresh estaba haciendo un ritual en tierras de Ionia, para poder sacar a uno de los Sangrientos del cuerpo de su esposa, Evelynn.

Zed y el resto de campeones se toparon con la Orden Kinkou de Shen, de los cuales Akali consiguió evadir al ninja de las sombras.

"Bien, ¿ves cómo no era tan difícil?" - decía el espectro al ente

La hacedora de viudas se encontraba de rodillas e inconsciente, el Sangriento por su parte tenía el aspecto de una mujer, rodeada por un aura de energía dorada.

" _No... me sellarás para siempre..._ " - dijo la fantasma con odio

"Unos segundos más y tu alma me pertenecerá" - dijo Thresh con una risa

"¡Carcelero!" - gritó una voz femenina

" _Veo que ha llegado alguien...._ " - comentó Aguijón

El fantasma verde se volteó para ver a Akali, en posición de ataque. Esto extrañó un poco a Thresh, que no sabía nada de la orden.

"¿Una niña? ¿Quién te ha enviado?" - preguntó extrañado

"Soy Akali, de la Orden Kinkou" - se presentó la guerrera

"¿Akali? Oh, eres una de las enemigas de Zed, ¿no?" - comentó acercándose un poco - "Eso te hace enemiga mía"

El carcelero agarró su hoz y la lanzó contra la mujer de verde, quien esquivó el arma y comenzó a correr en su dirección. 

El Puño de la Sombra usó su Velo del Crepúsculo, haciéndose invisible para el espectro. Thresh recogió la cadena y se quedó en silencio, observando el entorno.

"¿De verdad crees que no pueda encontrarte?" - le preguntó con tono burlón 

Thresh hizo un segundo intento, esta vez atrapando a la ninja aún estando invisible.

"¿Cómo has podido verme?" - preguntó Akali sorprendida

"Pude ver tu alma" - le respondió mientras tiraba de la cadena

La mujer de verde se resistió pero finalmente el fantasma pudo lanzarla contra el suelo, cerca del área del ritual.

"¿Crees que un sacrificio podrá satisfacer vuestra conciencia?" - preguntó con asco

"¿Conciencia? Yo no tengo de eso" - le contestó mientras se acercaba 

Akali pudo ver a Evelynn acercarse al arena, así como una especie de fantasma al cual no pudo visualizar bien. Mientras se acercaba el carcelero, ella aprovechó y recogió un arma.

"¿Nunca has escuchado que la muerte siempre llega?" - le dijo con voz fría

"Pero a esta mujer no" - replicó en seco

La ninja usó una de sus guadañas para arrastrar la tierra del ritual, rompiendo el sello que permitía a Aguijón seguir presa.

"¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!" - le gritó Thresh al ver lo que hizo

El fantasma se preparó para apartar a la campeona y volver a trazar la línea borrada, pero en su lugar fue atacado por esta.

Mientras el carcelero retrocedía y el resto de campeones llegaban, Akali se levantó del suelo, con las fuerzas restauradas.

"¿Akali? ¿Qué le pasa?" - preguntó Shen al verla

"Ha sucumbido..." - murmuró Zed

" _Akali ya no reside en el este cuerpo... solo Aguijón... la Sangrienta..._ " - dijo el espíritu 

"Orden de las Sombras...." - dijo el Emisario Ninja

"Zed... no lo hagas... ella...." - intentó decirle el Ojo del Crepúsculo

"Atacad...." - les ordenó en seco


	48. Somos un todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Thresh estaba preparando un ritual que logró sacar a la Sangrienta conocida como Aguijón del cuerpo de Evelynn, hasta que fue interrumpida por Akali.

La ninja esmeralda tuvo un breve encuentro con el fantasma, dando como resultado que fuera poseída por la misma Aguijón.

"¡Atacad!" - ordenó Zed a sus ninjas

"¡¿Qué haces?! Todavía sigue siendo Akali" - le dijo el Ojo del Crepúsculo

"........" - el Maestro de las Sombras no respondió

Pero Shen no tenía de que preocuparse, pues la poseída parecía librarse de todos los ninjas que se le oponían, al menos hasta que su brazo fue atrapado por una gran lengua.

"¿Puedes estarte quieta?" - le preguntó Tahm Kench

La asesina estuvo a punto de atacarle con su otra guadaña, al menos hasta que Thresh pudo agarrarle con su cadena.

Ambos campeones hicieron fuerza, consiguiendo impedir que pudiera moverse. Fue en ese momento que Shen se acercó a su amante.

"Akali... soy yo... Shen...." - le dijo el líder de su orden

" _Akali ya no habita en este cuerpo...._ " - le replicó el espíritu 

"Intenta recordarme...."

" _¿Quién eres tú?_ " - preguntó Aguijón con desconocimiento - " _Me eres familiar_ "

"Por favor... tu puedes luchar contra el espíritu..." - le animó el Ojo del Crepúsculo

El ente se quedó en silencio mientras el campeón de espadas observó como sus ojos iban cambiando de un color rojo sangre a unos marrones.

"¿Crees que está funcionando?" - preguntó Pantheon en voz baja a Cassiopeia

"Claro, y que todo ssea ssuperado por el poder del amor... esstúpido..." - respondió con bastante sarcasmo

" _Gggrrr...._ " - empezó a gruñir Aguijón

Parecía que la unión con Akali no había sido tan fuerte como la que tuvo con Evelynn, quien de por si era ya un ser corrupto y maligno.

"Akali, tu y yo pertenecemos a la Orden Kinkou, junto con Kennen... no nos dejes..." - le siguió hablando el ninja azul

"No...  _grrraahhh... mortal...._  Shen...."

"Lucha contra el demonio..."

"Yo soy....  _Agui_.... Akali...." - dijo con decisión

El ente Sangriento finalmente salió, tomando una especie de forma similar a la de Akali, de colores rojos y cubierta de sangre.

El carcelero fue rápido y antes de que pudiese reaccionar la agarró de la garganta. 

"¿Ninguna amenaza que darme?" - le preguntó el fantasma

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Thresh empezó a desintegrar su forma corpórea, dejando solamente su alma.

Este alma roja fue absorbida por la linterna de Thresh, la cual replicó el brillo que hizo cuando obtuvo el alma del Tornado.

"Trabajo hecho..." - murmuró el espectro

Kennen fue corriendo a reunirse con Akali (inconsciente) y con Shen. Este último agarró a sus compañeros y comenzó a usar su definitiva.

"Huye como cobarde...." - le dijo Zed con desprecio

"............" - Shen mantuvo silencio 

La Orden Kinkou se desvaneció y los campeones afiliados a Thresh se acercaron para ver como se encontraba Evelynn.

"Yo diría que...." - las palabras de Tahm Kench cesaron

El carcelero vio como todos se congelaron y el tiempo dejaba de fluir. Así mismo, un árbol empezó a romperse por la mitad, creando una entrada.

El Rey Arruinado volvía a llamarle.


	49. Almas arruinadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Thresh finalmente pudo atrapar el alma de Aguijón, la Sangrienta que había poseído el cuerpo de Evelynn y Akali. Poniendo a ambas en un estado seguro.

Pero nada más terminar fue llamado por el Rey Arruinado, a través de sus métodos habituales. Ahora es que el carcelero se encuentra nuevamente a sus puertas.

"¿Por qué nunca llama a Maokai?" - se quejaba mientras golpeaba la puerta

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando al Rey Arruinado, con su oscura armadura, en un trono con su rostro oculta tras las sombras de su yelmo.

"¿Estás harto de que te invoque?" - preguntó su maestro

"No creo que sea necesario venir cada vez que atrape un alma" - le contestó Thresh

"Esas almas no son almas corrientes, y lo sabes, es por ello por lo que te invocó" - le explicó el Rey - "Y háblame con más respeto"

"Yo... lo siento... majestad...." - se disculpó el carcelero

"Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, esas dos almas manchadas de sangre son poderosas y su castigo ha de ser impuesto"

El oscuro ser levantó la mano e hizo que las dos almas de los Sangrientos salieran de la linterna, esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

"Señor... si eso es todo lo que quería...." - intentó retirarse Thresh

"Todavía no... carcelero..." - le dijo con cierto enfado

"¿Qué más quiere? ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?" 

"Noto algo distinto dentro de ti... algo corrupto... algo oscuro... no te has mantenido fiel a tu promesa de matar inocentes...."

"Majestad, eso solo fue... un momento..." - intentaba explicarse

"Después de todo lo que me dijiste... de que no matarías inocentes... y ahora puedo ver la sed de sangre de tu alma..." - le dijo con menosprecio

"Señor.... yo..." - sonaba algo deprimido

"Déjate de escusas y vete... sigue con tu trabajo...."

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Thresh salió, encontrándose en el camino de vuelta a Mordekaiser, la Pesadilla Metálica.

"Carcelero..." - le saludó el señor del dolor

"Mordekaiser...." - le devolvió el saludo algo frío

"¿Te pasa algo? Noto tu voz algo más... fría..." - le preguntó Mordekaiser

"Ahora solo mismo quiero agarrar un alma... y destriparla...."

Una vez en el exterior todo volvió a la normalidad, con el resto de campeones reuniéndose junto a Evelynn, la hacedora de viudas.

"Entonces... ¿encontramos la cámara de los Sangrientos?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Si, aunque la mayoría de las almas escaparon" - le respondió Thresh

"Mira que hacess cossass rarass" - le dijo la mujer serpiente

"El súbdito estaba conmigo, a él no le decís nada" - comentó ofendida

"........" - dijo número Trece

"Se hace tarde...." - dijo repentinamente Zed

"¿Tenemos que ir al barco o podemos quedarnos?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"En el templo de la Orden de las Sombras no hay sitios para anfibios o serpientes" - dijo de una forma un tanto fría

"No quiero problemas, Cassiopeia, Tahm Kench y yo volveremos al barco" - dijo Pantheon

"¿No quieress problemass? ¿Y tu te hacess llamar artessano de la guerra?" - se quejaba la Noxiana mientras marchaban

El Maestro de las Sombras dio una mirada al carcelero y luego se retiró. La mayor parte del templo fue a dormir a excepción de Thresh, él salió al patio.


	50. Amanecer Oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de 10 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Era de noche, un par de horas después de lo sucedido con Evelynn. Ella ya se encontraba segura y casi recuperada de su extraña posesión.

El carcelero por su parte se encontraba en el patio del templo, contemplando la luna y hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Maestro Thresh, ¿ocurre algo?" - preguntó una voz en la cercanía

Al girarse el espectro vio a uno de los hombres de Zed, el cual se encontraba caminando hacía él. Thresh decidió quedarse observándolo.

"Es muy tarde, el Maestro Zed insistió en que descansara... a pesar de estar muerto..." - comentó con la mejor intención

La mente del asesino de las sombras se quedó en blanco, escuchando únicamente las voces que salían de la linterna.

" _Mátalo..._ "

" _Queremos su sangre...._ "

" _Déjanos salir..._."

El Emisario del Mal agarró con firmeza su hoz, a la espera de tomar una decisión. Intentando mantener el control para evitar el desastre.

"Si únicamente quiere soledad me retiraré...." - dijo antes de darse la vuelta - "Oh, y recuerde que la Orden..."

Antes de acabar sus palabras, la afilada arma del espectro se clavó en su garganta. El gesto de llevar sus manos a ella no impidió que la sangre brotara.

El cuerpo del aprendiz cayó al suelo, siendo que Thresh se quedó mirando cómo se desangraba hasta que pasaron varios minutos.

"Thresh...." - le llamó una voz familiar

El carcelero se volteó por puro instinto para ver a Zed, con su armadura de combate puesta y observando la muerte de su aprendiz. 

"¿Qué has hecho?" - le preguntó mientras se acercaba 

Se arrodilló y contempló la fatal herida. El Maestro de las Sombras sabía que es lo que había pasado, conectándolo con lo dicho por Viktor.

Ante esto, Zed utilizó su Sombra Viviente para evitar el ataque que Thresh iba a intentar por la espalda. Colocándose por detrás suya.

"No quiero pelear contigo..." - le advirtió el ninja

".........." - Thresh no dio respuesta

El muerto viviente dejó caer su arma y agarró su cadena, haciendo girar la hoz de forma circular y con fuerza. Luego la lanzó con su Sentencia de Muerte a su antiguo compañero.

Para Zed fue fácil esquivarlo, corriendo en la oscuridad hasta llegar a su encuentro y golpeándolo con su puño. Luego desenvainó sus cuchillas.

"Eres tú o yo..." - le dijo con pesar

Pero el carcelero levantó su Caja, haciendo que la movilidad de Zed se redujera. Aún así el ninja se tranquilizó cuando vio que no siguió con su ataque.

"¿Zed? ¿Qué está pasando?" - preguntó aturdido

El fantasma de negro vio la sangre en su guadaña y miró por los alrededores hasta ver el cadáver de su víctima. Ante esto el Maestro de las Sombras replegó sus cuchillas.

"He sido... yo..." - masculló acompañado de un suspiro

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - preguntó Zed

"Perdí el control... las voces..." - intentó explicarse

"¿Voces?" - se extrañó el ninja - "Eso no fue un problema en el pasado"

"Últimamente está pasando... y no sé por que..." - le dijo con cansancio

"¿Vas a responsabilizarte?"

"No puedo... los Emisarios... el Rey... los Sangrientos... es demasiado..." - reveló con voz fría

"Calma las voces... ya...." - dijo antes de darle la espalda

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Le diré al templo que fue un intruso..."

"No me refiero a tu Orden..." 

"¿Los Emisarios? Haré lo que deba hacer...." - respondió en seco

A la mañana siguiente Thresh se encontraba en una silla de su habitación, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. ¿Podría controlarse? ¿Y si hacía daño a Evelynn?

"Thresh, querido" - le habló una voz

"Buenos días, Evelynn" - le saludó el carcelero

"Todavía no es de día" - dijo mirando por la ventana - "Ni siquiera ha amanecido" 

"Es cierto... todavía no ha amanecido..." - dijo a modo de lamento

Para Thresh se iba acercando su más oscuro amanecer. 


	51. Los Caídos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 11 del "Arco del Aguijón Sangriento"

Era por la mañana en el barco de Tahm Kench, con el siluro y el artesano de la guerra en cubierta, desayunando algo que habían cocinado.

"A mi los huevos me gustan más crudos" - le comentó el hombre pez

"¿A qué te refieres con crudos?" - preguntó Pantheon, quien no llevaba la capa puesta

"Con cáscara incluida, añade un punto crujiente" - le contestó Tahm Kench

"Asqueroso" - añadió el guerrero

"¿Esstaiss dessayunando?" - preguntó una voz femenina

Cassiopeia acababa de terminar de arreglarse, pues a pesar de ser una depredadora mantenía lo poco que le quedaba de mujer.

"Si, ¿quieres acompañarnos?" - le dijo Pantheon

"Passo..." - comentó al ver como comía el siluro - "¿Todavía no han llegado Thress y Evelynn?"

"No, aunque deberían llegar en breve" - comentó Tahm Kench

"Esspero que podamoss irnoss cuanto antess, no me gussta el mar" - añadió con disgusto

Los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras se encontraban todavía en el templo de la Orden de las Sombras. Al parecer en una especie de ceremonia. 

La gran mayoría de miembros de la Orden se encontraban trasportando un cuerpo al sepulcro, lugar donde iniciarían la ceremonia de las sombras.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" - preguntó la Evelynn

"Parece que es un velatorio..." - le respondió Thresh

"¿Y quién es el muerto?"

"Un miembro de la Orden..." - contestó Zed, apareciendo por su lado

"¿Le maté estando poseída o fue alguno de los ninjas de los que me ha hablado Thresh?" - le preguntó al campeón enmascarado

"........." - el Maestro de las Sombras lanzó una mirada a su compañero

"Fui yo... Evelynn... volvió a pasar..." - dijo a modo de lamento

"Thresh... necesitas controlarte... tienes que buscar una solución para esto..." - le dijo intentando servir de apoyo

"¿Y qué hago? ¿Voy al Rey Arruinado y le digo que me quite la hoz? ¿O tal vez le ató con cadenas cada noche?" - le replicó con cierto enfado

"Thresh... cálmate..." - le ordenó Zed

"Lo... lo siento... yo... no sé como solucionarlo..." - le reveló el carcelero

"¿Has probado a investigar en la academia?" - preguntó el ninja

"¿En la academia?" - se extrañó el fantasma

"Mis hombres me dijeron que había ciertos... campeones... con habilidades únicas... tal vez alguno pueda ayudarte..." - le aconsejó Zed

"Bastantes campeones tengo viajando conmigo" - se quejó el espectro

"Pues te aguantas" - le dijo Evelynn en seco - "Es por tu bien, me da igual si tenemos que rodearnos de Noxianos o de Demacianos"

"Arf...." - suspiró el espectro con desaprobación

"Zilean... creo que será de ayuda..." - comentó el ninja antes de retirarse

El Maestro de las Sombras y su Orden terminaron el funeral del guerrero caído. Zed les dijo que había sido un transeúnte Noxiano. Eliminando así a Thresh de la historia.

La Orden siguió con sus labores una vez finalizado y pronto Thresh se puso marcha hacía el barco de Tahm Kench. 

"Maestro Zed" - le llamó uno de sus alumnos - "El Doctor Viktor quiere hablar con usted"

"Ahora mismo voy..."


	52. Embarcado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Tras la marcha de Thresh y de Evelynn del templo, Zed fue avisado por uno de sus hombres de que Viktor estaba contactando con él.

El Maestro de las Sombras fue a una habitación rodeada de colores rojos, allí fue donde agarró una especie de esfera y la colocó en el suelo.

"Ya estoy...." - dijo en voz alta

La esfera comenzó a brillar y visualizó a Viktor desde su laboratorio. Ante esto el ninja se sentó y se inclinó para saludar, dándole sus respetos.

"Buenas tardes, Zed" - le saludó el científico

"......" - el ninja se reincorporó

"¿Ha ocurrido algún incidente durante la estancia de Thresh?" - preguntó el doctor

"Sí... ha ocurrido uno..." - le respondió en seco

Viktor se cruzó de brazos y puso toda su atención a su compañero.

"Asesinó a uno de mis hombres... y también intentó acabar con mi vida..." - le resumió Zed

"¿Sabes el motivo por el que lo hizo?" - preguntó con voz fría

"Dice estar escuchando voces de su linterna... que está perdiendo el control..." - le contestó el Maestro de las Sombras

"¿Voces? Eso es algo que no había sucedido hasta ahora" - comentó el doctor

"Tal vez sea por las almas corruptas... o la Familia Sangre..."

"¿Familia Sangre? ¿Te refieres a otros como el Tornado?" - preguntó recordando su anterior encuentro con Thresh

"Si.... por lo visto está en busca de esos seres...." 

"Se está descontrolando... y además añade esos seres... ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza... tiene que deshacerse de unas cuantas..."

"De momento le mantendremos vigilado" - comentó el Heraldo de las Máquinas - "Si eso es todo, tengo que volver al trabajo"

"¿En qué ruta crees que desembocará sus actos?" - preguntó Zed antes de acabar la conversación

"Si no pone sus cosas en orden... me temo que en la homicida..." - respondió antes de cortar la conexión con el ninja

Zed se levantó y se desvaneció entre las sombras, regresando a su entrenamiento. 

El carcelero, por el contrario acababa de llegar al barco, donde se reencontró con Pantheon y los otros dos campeones en cubierta.

"Habeiss tardado mucho" - se quejó Cassiopeia

"Cállate..." - le gruñó el espectro

"¿Me he perdido algo mientras estaba fuera?" - preguntó Evelynn de forma pícara

"Nada ssalvo ver a essoss doss pelar y cocinar patatass" - le dijo con cierto odio

"¿No te gustan los hombres que cocinan?"

"No me gusstan los esstupidoss" - replicó la serpiente

"Así no vas a cazarlo nunca" - le dijo la diablesa con cierta decepción

"¿Quieress que te convierta en piedra?" - le amenazó la víbora

"Eh, vosotras" - les llamó Thresh - "Vamos a zarpar en poco, y no quiero extrañas discusiones acerca de vuestros amorios"

 "Esso dísselo a tu mujer" - le replicó la escamada

Toda la parafernalia e intercambio de malas palabras era observado por el siluro y el artesano de la guerra, quienes estaban muy tranquilos.

"¿Eso es normal por aquí?" - preguntó el pez gato

"Más de lo que te imaginas" - le respondió con firmeza


	53. Noche en el mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Thresh y el resto de campeones habían abandonado finalmente Ionia, estos ahora se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, navegando.

Era de noche y parecía que estaban esperando a cenar, Pantheon había vuelto a cocinar sopa para Tahm Kench, Cassiopeia, Evelynn y él mismo.

"¡Te he dicho que yo no como!" - le gritó el espectro al artesano de la guerra

"Pues deja el plato al lado y ya esta" - le contestó el guerrero

"O puedes dármelo a mi" - le propuso Tahm Kench

"Thresh, deberías comportarte mejor con el humano" - le regañó la diablesa

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho él por mi?" - le preguntó cruelmente

"Te ayudó con esos ninjas" - dijo el siluro

"Y a atrapar a dos Sangrientos de esos" - añadió Evelynn

"Y ssalvó la vida de su novia" - comentó la serpiente

"Me tenéis todos hartos...." - replicó fríamente

"Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal una historia de fantasmas?" - propuso Tahm Kench para romper el ambiente

"¿Una historia de fantasmas? ¿Vas a contar una historia de fantasmas a un fantasma?" - le señaló el carcelero

"Thresh, deja ya de quejarte por todo" - le dijo su novia

Desde que el espectro adoptó la "manía" de hablar con las voces de la linterna y tal, Evelynn comenzó a ponerse un poco más dura con él.

Esto también era debido al trato que daba a los recientes compañeros de la mujer.

"A mi no me importa escuchar la historia" - dijo Pantheon

"Bien, entonces os contaré la leyenda del Noxiano Errante" - empezó a contar

" _La historia comenzó hace varios años, cuando el propio Gangplank no había nacido todavía y el mar era la principal fuente de ingresos para los vándalos._

_Entre todos los sangrientos y mugrientos marineros se encontraba un Noxiano conocido como el Capitán Domashev. Cruel como cualquier otro Noxiano, e igual de sangriento y..."_

"Vigila tu lengua ssi no quieress que te convierta en piedra" - le advirtió Cassiopeia

"Es solo una historia, déjale que siga contando" - le dijo Pantheon

"Esstúpido..." - masculló la serpiente

" _Pero la suerte de Domashev en cuanto al asalto de barcos no duró mucho, pues puso su ojo en un tesoro ubicado en un templo de Ionia._

_El tesoro consistía en un colgante con un zafiro místico. Para obtenerlo tuvo que matar al guardián del templo, quien le maldijo asegurandole que solo encontraría dolor en las aguas del mar. Domashev no le hizo caso y embarcó con su tripulación lo antes posible._

_Nada más salir de la costa su barco fue presa de una repentina tormenta que acabó por hundirle junto a toda su tripulación. Su alma, sin embargo, sigue por estas aguas._ "

"Que historia más plana" - se quejó Thresh - "Un fantasma que navega en busca de almas, que estereotipado"

"Tu eres un fantasma que viaja en busca de almas" - señaló Pantheon

"¿Quieres que te tire por la borda?" - le preguntó de manera fría

"De todoss modoss no ha dado miedo" - dijo la lamia

"¿Y por qué tus escamas están temblando?" - le comentó Evelynn

"¿Y tu qué hacess mirando miss esscamass?"

El grupo volvió nuevamente a la típica discusión, con la anécdota de Tahm Kench siendo solo un cuento... ¿verdad?


	54. Rituales del mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

El barco de Tahm Kench se encontraba en anclado mientras algunos de los campeones dormían, Thresh por el contrario no estaba habituado a hacerlo.

Debido a esto, se encontraba en cubierta, mirando las olas y pensando.

"Aquí seguramente no mate a nadie... aunque con suerte puede que..." - decía en voz baja mientras pensaba

"¿Esstáss desspierto?" - preguntó una voz siseante

Cassiopeia también estaba despierta, reptando hacía él con tranquilidad. Era curioso, pues ella no parecía ser una mujer que trasnochara.

"Yo no duermo" - le contestó en seco

"Yo no he podido dormir" - le dijo con un tono más normal

"¿Te has asustando por la historia de Tahm Kench?" - le preguntó con malicia

"No sseass esstúpido, ssimplemente me he dessvelado" - le contestó con cierto enfado

"Lo que tu digas...." - comentó en replica

Los dos se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, observando el mar.

"Oye, ¿por qué nos has acompañado?" - le preguntó Thresh

"¿A qué te refieress?" - le devolvió la pregunta - "¿Acasso molessto?"

"No es eso, simplemente es que te peleas con Evelynn, te peleas con Pantheon, te peleas incluso con Tahm Kench" - empezó a contarle

La duda estaba clara, si tan mal se llevaba con el resto de campeones, ¿por qué había decidido acompañarles? Thresh no le veía sentido.

"Ssupongo que porque Pantheon me invitó...." - comentó en voz baja - "Hubiera ssido muy poco cortess rechazar ssu invitación trass dejarme vivir con él"

"¿Qué sabes tu de cortesía?" - preguntó fríamente

"Por ssi no lo recuerdass ssoy perteneciente de una importante familia Noxiana" - le recordó con cierto enfado

"Oh, si, claro, por eso nunca había oído hablar de ti"

"Tu esstáss en las missmass que yo, no ssoportass a nadie de esste barco, ni ssiquiera parecess aguantar a tu novia" - le echó en cara antes de darse la vuelta

"Hazte ahora la ofendida, princesita serpiente" - le dijo con odio el fantasma

La víbora se fue y otro personaje entró en escena, aunque esta vez se trataba del súbdito número trece, quien corrió junto a Thresh.

"¿Y tú donde estabas? Pensé que el siluro te había comido" - comentó el carcelero

"..........." - le explicó Trece

"No lo intentes... no te entiendo..." - murmuró el espectro

En su segundo vistazo Thresh vio que el súbdito tenía una especie de amuleto entre sus manos, con una gema de color azul.

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" - preguntó mientras lo agarraba

"......." - se encogió de hombros

"Parece brillar bastante" - comentó mientras lo observaba - "No creo que valga nada"

El fantasma de negro frotó la gema y luego observó como esta empezó a brillar con un intenso brillo de color azul.

"¡¿Qué (bababui) está pasando?!" - preguntó con irritación por la luz

El mar también empezó a iluminarse con el mismo color que el del colgante, también comenzaron a escucharse una especie de gemidos y lamentos.

"No son las voces de la linterna..." 

Delante del propio Thresh comenzó a emerger del mar un gran barco pirata destrozado y rodeado de un intenso brillo azulado.


	55. Fantasmas profundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Una especie de barco estaba emergiendo del mar, era enorme y brillaba con una azulada luz espectral. Todo esto frente a la mirada estupefacta de Thresh.

Cabe a destacar que todo esto hizo que los campeones se despertaran, donde también compartieron una reacción similar a la del espectro verde.

"Carcelero... ¿eso es un barco?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Eso parece...." - respondió Thresh

"Y parece un poco... fantasmal..." - añadió Tahm Kench

"Eso parece...." - repitió el espectro

"¡¿De dónde ha ssalido essa cossa?!" - gritó repentinamente Cassiopeia

"Estaba con el súbdito y de repente emergió" - el explicó el carcelero

Número Trece se encontraba junto al carcelero, subiéndose a su hombro para intentar ver mejor al barco espectral maldito.

"¡¿Quién nos ha invocado?!" - gritó una voz procedente del barco

En lo alto del gigantes navío se podía alcanzar a ver una criatura con la cabeza de un calamar, con las gastadas ropas de un pirata y un aura fantasmal que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Oye, Tahm Kench, ¿de ese no sabes nada?" - preguntó Evelynn

"El barco parece tener un par de cientos...."

"¡Responded inmediatamente!" - les gritó el extraño ser

"Mi nombre es Thresh, soy un espíritu de las Islas de las Sombras" - se presentó el carcelero - "Pero nosotros no te hemos invocado"

"¡Mientes! ¡Me has llamado por el trato del errante!" - le acusó la criatura

"¿Trato del errante? ¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó nuevamente Thresh

"Soy Domashev, el Errante" - le contestó con enfado - "¡Y vosotros me habéis convocado para el trato del Errante!"

Los campeones se giraron para mirar a Tahm Kench, quien empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"Eh, yo no he hecho nada, solo conté la historia" - se defendió el siluro

"¡Y hass atraído al no muerto!" - le gritó la mujer serpiente

"Pero contando solo la historia.... no se puede...." - le explicó Tahm Kench

"Me da igual como se le invoque, solo como vamos a hacer para ahuyentarlo" - le advirtió el carcelero

"Ha comentado algo del trato del errante" - comentó Pantheon

"Eso es... eso es imposible ahora mismo..." - le dijo el pez gato

"¿Por qué es imposible?" - preguntó Evelynn

"El trato implica que Domashev dará un barco a cambio de un alma o... recogerá un barco a cambio del perdón...." - le respondió pensativo

"¿Qué (bababui) de trato ess el ssegundo?" - le dijo Cassiopeia

"Yo no hago los tratos, solo cuento las historias" - le dijo Tahm Kench con cierto rencor

El espectro dio un leve soplido y luego dirigió su mirada a la del pirata con cara de pulpo.

"Oye, Doomas...." - intentó hablarle

"Es Domashev" - le corrigió el siluro

"Domashev, no podemos entregarte alma alguna... tampoco nuestro barco..." - le explicó mientras ocultaba su linterna

"¡El trato es un barco o un alma!" - gritó con furia

El barco fantasma empezó a temblar y varias cadenas surgieron de sus paredes, anclándose al navío del carcelero y compañía.

"Y voy a obtenerlos de un modo o de otro" - le dijo con una voz fría

"Eso ha sonado muy mal" - comentó la diablesa de piel azulada

En poco tiempo varios piratas comenzaron a correr por encima de las cadenas hacía la embarcación de Thresh.


	56. Guerra Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Tras una breve, y algo angustiosa, charla con Domashev, el Errante, Thresh decidió no aceptar las condiciones del llamado trato del Errante.

Esto provocó que varios monstruos, o seres con aspecto de piratas, embarcaran en el navío del carcelero. Cabe a destacar que con unas intenciones bastantes hostiles.

"Es la hora de luchar" - comentó Pantheon mientras agarraba su lanza

"¿Quieres luchar contra fantasmas?" - le preguntó Tahm Kench - "Eso es algo imposible"

"Ya he combatido a espíritus antes" - le respondió el artesano de la guerra

"Pero... si están muertos..." - le contradijo el siluro

Los primeros piratas llegaron a tocar la cubierta, cada uno con un aspecto muy atemorizante. El primero en acercarseles fue una especie de espantapájaros con ropa de pirata.

El espectro poseía también un garfio en su mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda.

"Tahm Kench, ¿crees poder librarte del tipo ese?" - preguntó Thresh

"En la historia no dice nada...." - le respondió el siluro

"Voy a ser más claro, o encuentras un modo de salvarnos o tu alma será suya" - le dijo con cierto odio

Pantheon se les adelantó y detuvo el avance del primer pirata, destrozando sus piernas de madera. Eso sin embargo no le detuvo, pues seguía arrastrándose.

"Evelynn y Thresh conmigo, Cassiopeia ayuda a Tahm Kench" - les dijo el gladiador

"¿Por qué tengo que ayudar al gordo?" - le preguntó enfadada

"¿Porque tu veneno no afecta a fantasmas?" - le rebatió Pantheon

"Touche" - replicó un poco asqueada

Entre los muchos piratas se encontraba una con sombrero pirata, pelo negro y dos dagas que se acercó corriendo a Evelynn.

La diablesa le atacó con sus Púas de Dolor a la criatura humanoide, quien usaba sus armas para defenderse, ambas enfrascadas en una gran batalla.

"Oye, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo también?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Sí, claro, yo voy por ese que tiene una pata de palo, un garfio y que usa bastón" - comentó el carcelero mientras se acercaba a este

El pirata de negro al que se refería soltó su bastón y se transformó en una especie de loro gigante humanoide. A su alrededor también se encontraban más loros.

"Con eso no contaba yo..." - comentó el espíritu 

Thresh lanzó su cadena al pico del monstruo, aunque esto no evitó que le atacara con sus garras de hombre loro, de manera agresiva.

Pantheon también peleaba contra más miembros de la tripulación, específicamente contra dos yordles, el desmembrado espántapajaros, un pirata morado y otro albino.

"No es por meter prisa..." - decía Pantheon mientras paraba el espadazo del albino - "Pero necesito algo de ayuda..."

"Dicho y echo" - comentó Evelynn tras dejar a su enemiga ensartada en el suelo

La mujer azulada fue corriendo a ayudarle, pero fue interceptada por una pirata con el pelo anaranjado y una ballesta.

"O puede que no...." - murmuró exaltada 

Mientras los campeones peleaban contra los extraños, Domashev miraba su futuro barco. Hasta que encontró algo en él que le llamó la atención.

Desde la cubierta de su navío dio un tremendo salto, aterrizando frente Tahm Kench.


	57. Errantes en el mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Mientras Thresh, Evelynn y Pantheon peleaban contra la tripulación fantasma de Domashev, el Errante, este fue en persona al navío del espectro.

Aunque no fue hacía el carcelero, sino que aprovechó la distracción de sus hombres para ir a una especie de encuentro con Tahm Kench y Cassiopeia.

"Tu...." - les hablaba el marinero

"Yo solo... yo solo te conté tu historia..." - intentaba explicarse el siluro

"Dame el colgante.... dame el zafiro..." - exigió con voz amenazante

"¿Colgante?" - se extrañó Cassiopeia

"No... no tenemos ningún za..." - intentó explicarle Tahm Kench

"No te estoy hablando a ti, siluro" - le dijo mientras lo golpeaba, echándolo a un lado

La fuerza del ente parecía ser sobrehumana, más que nada porque Tahm Kench era un campeón tan corpulento que a una persona normal le costaba moverle.

"Le buscó a él..." - dijo señalando con su mano al súbdito número Trece

Número Trece tenía entre sus manos un colgante con una especie de Zafiro en el centro.

"......" - el minion retrocedió un poco

"Dámelo...." - le ordenaba Domashev

"Cassiopeia...." - llamaba Tahm Kench a la campeona - "No dejes que coja... el zafiro... es lo único que le mantiene muerto...."

El Errante se encontraba con gancho en mano, a punto de arrebatarle su preciado tesoro al pequeño súbdito mago.

"No te muevass tan deprissa..." - dijo la víbora mientras usaba su Miasma

El espectro podía seguir moviéndose aunque con dificultad, y número trece aprovechó esto para lanzar el zafiro a su compañera.

"Vuestro juego me molesta...." - comentó el Errante mientras lanzaba su gancho contra la serpiente

"Yo no juego... yo mato..." - le replicó con arrogancia 

Cassiopeia agarró la cadena del pirata y tiró de ella, poniendo a su enemigo los suficientemente cerca para lanzar su Mirada Petrificante. Pero esto no pareció funcionar.

"Con Persseo funcionó..." - murmuró con cierto temor

"Yo no soy un fantasma normal... yo soy una leyenda..."

Domashev miró por encima a Cassiopeia, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía su colgante con ella. En su lugar fue golpeado por un escudo.

El Errante se giró y vio a Pantheon, habiéndose librado de gran parte de su tripulación. Los cuales ahora estaban atacando a Thresh y Evelynn.

"Grrrgrr...." - gruñó el capitán fantasma

"¿Buscas esto?" - preguntó mientras le enseñaba el colgante

"Dame... mi... tesoro...." - le dijo con voz fría mientras se le acercaba

El artesano de la guerra echó la gema a un lado, corriendo hacía su adversario y golpeándolo en su cabeza de calamar. Este se resintió un poco, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

Luego intentó hacer un esfuerzo para estrangular al gladiador, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Los zafiros no saben tan bien..." - comentó una voz conocida

Domashev se giró para ver como su tesoro se encontraba entre las mandíbulas de Tahm Kench, quien comenzó a masticar y morder el colgante hasta romperlo.

"Le hacen falta condimentos..." - dijo con un humor un tanto siniestro

Pronto el barco, la tripulación y el propio capitán empezaron a brillar con un poderoso brillo azulado, fantasmal. Parecía que gritaban de dolor a medida que empezaban a desaparecer.

Finalmente una explosión de luz bombardeó toda la cubierta del barco.


	58. Navegando con calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Era por la mañana, hacía ya algunas horas que el sol había salido y todos se encontraban en cubierta, alrededor de una mesa de madera redonda.

Todos se encontraban en silencio, en parte por estar cansados después de haber estado peleando contra una tripulación de piratas fantasma.

"Cassiopeia ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Pareces cansada" - le dijo Pantheon

"No quiero..." - le replicó de mal humor

"Trasnochar es malo para tu piel" - le comentó Evelynn

"¿Y ssabess que máss? Fantassmass... piratass fantassmass...." - dijo mirando de mala manera al pez gato

"Yo solo conté la historia" - dijo Tahm Kench con la cara hundida en la mesa

"¿Me estas echando la culpa?" - le preguntó Thresh

"Mantengamos la calma...." - pidió el gladiador

Todos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo caso a la petición del artesano de la guerra. Pasó un tiempo hasta que el carcelero habló.

"Oye, Pantheon, ¿por qué eres tan pacífico?" - preguntó el espectro

"La guerra es un conflicto que se libra por ideales, por algo importante, no lucho o peleo por un motivo sin sentido o estúpido" - le respondió con tranquilidad

"Ssinceramente, ess agradable ver a alguien assí fuera de Noxuss" - le dijo la serpiente

"Bien hecho, Rakkor, estás ganando puntos" - comentó Evelynn

Todos, incluidos el súbdito número trece y Tahm Kench miraron a la diablesa azulada, quien había roto la sutil armonía.

"Cassiopeia...." - le llamó Evelynn - "¿Tú me consideras una amiga?"

Tanto el espectro como el guerrero de Rakkor se quedaron mirando fijamente a la lamia.

"¿Una amiga? No, yo no tengo amigass" - le dijo en seco

"Pero hemos peleados juntas, hablamos mucho sobre chicos, incluso pasamos tiempo juntas, como las amigas"

"No creo que sea lo mismo" - intervino Tahm Kench

Los cuatro restantes campeones miraron al campeón con cara hundida y luego redirigieron sus miradas hacía la serpiente.

"Noss hemoss vissto mucho por azar" - dijo Cassiopeia - "Y hay temass como loss "chicoss" que ssacass de contexto"

"O tal vez no quieras enterarte de ello" 

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, luego miraron a Thresh y Pantheon, a la espera de que cortaran la tensión que había en el ambiente.

"La amistad es un tema complicado" - comentó el espíritu

"¿No se supone que tu tienes por amistades a demonios y supervillanos?" - le preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"Como he dicho... es complicado..." - repitió el fantasma

"Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos" - dijo nuevamente Tahm Kench sin levantar la cara

"¿No eras amigo de Viktor?" - le preguntó Evelynn

"En realidad le debía un favor por haber intentado devorarlo" - respondió levantando el rostro

El silencio absoluto volvió a darse en la mesa, con el súbdito número Trece alejándose de él y acercándose a Pantheon.

"Yo intenté convertir en piedra a Pantheon" - murmuró Cassiopeia

"Yo casi sobrelástimo a Cassiopeia" - añadió el guerrero

"Yo estuve a punto de matar a Thresh" - dijo la diablesa con una sonrisa

"Yo cada minuto me replanteó el hecho de despedazaros, quemaros y absorber vuestras almas" - dijo el carcelero en serio

Esto último provocó un silencio aún mayor que los anteriores. Esta vez si se quedaron callados hasta llegar a tierra.


	59. Descanso y otras cosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

El barco de Tahm Kench logró llegar a la orilla, más concretamente a una tranquila playa. El grupo decidió entonces quedarse allí y descansar.

Esto último es mentira, fue porque Evelynn les obligó. Por un lado se encontraba Tahm Kench, sentado con el artesano de la guerra.

"¿Nos vas a acompañar al Instituto de Guerra?" - se extrañó el guerrero

"Si, ya que vais me uno" - le dijo el pez gato

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con el barco?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Dejarlo ahí mismo, ni siquiera es mio" - le respondió en seco

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Lo has robado!" - le gritó con tono acusador

"Robar es un término un poco fuerte, Viktor me pidió un barco y encontré uno" - le dijo con total tranquilidad

"Has hecho que viaje en una embarcación robada" - le dijo señalándolo con su lanza

"Relájate, ni siquiera tenía dueño, estaba abandonado, aunque no sé por qué...."

En ese mismo instante el barco entero explotó, haciendo que la playa se llenara de llamas y de trozos de madera. Esto provocó que todos miraran al siluro.

"Podríamos haber estado dentro..." - le remarcó Pantheon

"Pero todo ha ido bien" - le puntuó el pez gato

"Hemos estado luchando contra piratas en ese barco..."

"Pero todo ha ido bien" - repitió Tahm Kench

"Subiste a dos mujeres y a dos hombres a un barco que no te pertenecía" - le dijo con un enfado en su voz

"Técnicamente dos de ellos ya estan muertos" - se defendió el siluro

Los dos siguieron hablando acerca del tema mientras que Thresh estaba sentado con Cassiopeia y Evelynn. Los tres miraban al dúo discutir sin sorprenderse.

"El barco del ssiluro ha explotado" - comentó Cassiopeia

"Si... lo he visto..." - le dijo el espectro

"Y podríamoss haber esstado dentro" - siguió diciendo la serpiente

"Es muy probable, si" - añadió Evelynn

"A estas alturas ya me da igual lo que pase" - dijo el carcelero mientras se acostaba en la playa

"A mi no, no todoss ssomoss inmortaless" - le comentó la víbora

"Ese no es mi problema" - añadió Thresh

"No te enfades con Thresh, él siempre trata así a todo el mundo, incluso trataba así a sus amigos" - le decía la diablesa

"Que diga lo que quiera, no me afecta en abssoluto" - le replicó con cierto odio

"¿Alguna vez os vais a llevar bien?" - preguntó la mujer azulada

"¿Llevarnos bien? Nos la encontramos en lo que fue un intento de asesinato hacía nosotros, luego la trajiste para empareja con un tipo muy raro" - le recordó su novio

"Y eso nos lleva..."

"¿Por qué debería llevarme bien con ella? No voy a verla en ningún otro momento de mi vida" - le dijo con cierta frialdad

"Pues tal vez si la veas a menudo, porque es mi amiga" - le replicó Evelynn

"Evelynn, ya te he dicho que yo no..." - intentó decirle la víbora

"Callaos la dos, lo que menos necesito ahora son charlas sobre el poder de la amistad" - dijo el carcelero asqueado mientras se levantaba

El espectro de verde se alejó lo suficiente para ver a esos dos grupos y pensar como había acabado viajando con ellos.

 


	60. Una noche brillante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Tras establecerse un tiempo en aquella pequeña playa, y otros hechos como ser poseída por un sangriento o enfrentarse a piratas fantasma, decidieron ponerse en camino.

Ahora se encontraban marchando hacía la academia de guerra, atravesando un campo de trigo lleno de luciérnagas, brillantes seres de luz dorada.

"¿Por qué hay tantoss bichoss en esste campo?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"¿No te gustan las luciérnagas?" - le preguntó Pantheon

"Sson ssolo inssectoss" - le respondió la víbora

"Yo lo veo como algo bonito" - le dijo Evelynn - "O incluso un poco romántico"

"Yo veo a esos seres como comida" - les comentó Tahm Kench

"¿Hay algo que tú no veas como comida?" - le preguntó el carcelero

"¿La ropa? Nunca he probado el sabor de la ropa, o los gatos" - le respondió el campeón del sombrero

"Menos mal que no has comido gatos" - murmuró la diablesa

"No he dicho que no haya comido, digo que no me gustan" - le aclaró el pez sapo

Todos se quedaron en silencio, caminando hasta que la ruta de paso desapareció. 

"No hay camino" - comentó Phanteon

"Graciass, capitán obvio" - le dio Cassiopeia

"Solo tenemos que cruzar por el campo, no seáis estorbo" - les dijo el espectro

"Tengo una cola de sserpiente, podría pissar cualquier cossa" - le dio con enojo

"Pues que te lleve Pantheon en brazos" - sugirió Evelynn

"Por mi no hay problema" - comentó el guerrero, de manera inocente

"Podéis dejar de..... espera... ¿qué es eso?" - preguntó Thresh

El fantasma señalaba una especie de luces rojas que se veían en la lejanía del campo, como destellos que saltaban de un lado a otro.

"No son luciérnagas, más bien parecen luces intermitentes" - dijo Pantheon

"No piensso acercarme, sseguro que noss metemoss en otra ssituación de vida o muerte" - les dijo la mujer serpiente

"Eres Noxiana, ¿no vives eso todo los días?" - preguntó el siluro

"Me da igual lo que sea... el color rojo no me gusta...." - dijo con cierto odio Thresh

"¿Y quién es el voluntario para ir?" - preguntó la diablesa

En un primer momento todos se quedaron mirando al carcelero, haciendo que este les gruñó en reprimenda. Debido a esto Pantheon dio un paso al frente.

"Yo me encargo de explorar la zona" - dijo con determinación

"¿Sseguro?" - le preguntó Cassiopeia

"No deberías preocuparte Cassiopeia, puedo hacer frente a cualquier cosa" - le respondió de una forma muy segura

"No lo digo por preocupación, ess que no quiero que nos mate un Rakkor posseído" - le dijo con una fríaldad aplastante

"Tu ve con seguridad, seguro que lo dice con buenas intenciones" - le animó Evelynn

El artesano de la guerra comenzó a caminar en dirección a esos extraños brillos.

"Deberías dejar los mensajes de autoayuda" - le comentó Thresh a su esposa

"Que seamos espíritus malignos no significa que todo sea muerte" - le replicó la diabla

"Te llaman la Hacedora de Viudas, y a mí el Carcelero" - subrayó con énfasis

En ese mismo instante Pantheon cruzó por mitad de ellos, siendo lanzado por una especie de rayos rojos. 

No se encontraba en mal estado pero las luces escarlatas aumentaban su brillo.


	61. Rayos rojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Tras un breve camino hacía el instituto de guerra, el grupo de Thresh se topó con un campo lleno de luciérnagas, evocando curiosas conversaciones.

Pero en mitad de la noche encontraron unos destellos rojos, los cuales pudieron derribar a Pantheon cuando este intentó averiguar que eran.

"Pantheon, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó el siluro

"Una leve descarga no podrá conmigo" - respondió mientras se levantaba

"¿Descarga? ¿Qué te has encontrado ahí?" - le preguntó Thresh

"Había un círculo en el maíz... y un rayo de color rojo lo recorría.... luego me golpeó de imprevisto..." - le contestó algo confundido

"No ssirvess para nada...." - murmuró la mujer víbora

"Un círculo en el campo y rayos rojos... creo que deberíamos dar un rodeo..." - comentó el carcelero

"¿Rodeo? Thresh, ¿no tienes curiosidad?" - preguntó Evelynn

Antes de poder contestar, el Artesano de la Guerra avanzó nuevamente hacía esas luces de energía roja, queriendo descubrir que le había golpeado.

"Voy a vigilar al esstúpido..." - dijo Cassiopeia con resentimiento

Thresh y el resto no tuvieron más opción que seguir al gladiador. Llegando a un circulo sin hierba donde había una especie de símbolos en el suelo.

"¿Qué hace esto en un lugar así?" - preguntó el espectro

Número Trece consiguió alcanzarles y ahora se encontraba con ellos, mirando al suelo tocó la pierna de Evelynn para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" - preguntó la mujer de piel azulada

"......" - el súbdito señaló las señales del suelo

"¿Las señales?" - se extrañó Evelynn antes de darse cuenta - "Thresh, he visto esas señales antes, en otro sitio"

"¿Cómo? ¿Dónde las has visto?" - preguntó con cierta intriga

Antes de poder responder apareció el rayo de color rojo, plantándose en el centro del círculo y cobrando una especie de forma física.

Su aspecto era similar al de un yordle, con la electricidad roja alrededor de su cuerpo, llevaba una máscara blanca con varias marcas echas con sangre.

"Es un Sangriento...." - dijo la diablesa

"No me fastidies..." - murmuró el fantasma

El ser comenzó a andar hacía ellos, dejando un rastro de sangre con cada pisada, revelando sus brillantes ojos celestes.

"¿Conocéis a mi familia?" - preguntó el ser de rojo

"Si... os estoy ejecutando..." - le respondió Thresh en seco

"¿Quieress que noss mate?" - le preguntó la mujer serpiente con enfado - "Pienssa un poco antess de hablar"

"No puedes ejecutar a la muerte...." - dijo de repente la criatura roja

En un visto y no visto el espectro se lanzó a por ellos en una forma similar a la de un rayo rojo, golpeando a Pantheon, Cassiopeia y Tahm Kench.

El Sangriento regresó a su lugar y luego lanzó una última descarga que le vínculo con las tres víctimas. Después de esto los campeones se quedaron inmóviles.

"¿Qué les ha hecho?" - preguntó Evelynn mientras les observaba

"Están muertos...." - respondió el carcelero

"No, están paralizados, hasta que decida que hacer con ellos" - aclaró el fantasma rojo

"Mala suerte..." - confesó Thresh con decepción

La electricidad roja volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del pequeño diablo, esta energía la redirigió a los símbolos que había dibujado con sangre en el suelo.

"Ahora puedes hablar con el Rayo...." - anunció el Sangriento


	62. Sangre débil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Thresh y su grupo se habían topado con una especie de ritual en mitad del campo, apareciendo de pronto un ser demoníaco que pronto se identificó como un Sangriento.

El espectro se llamó así mismo como el Rayo después de haber dejado inmovilizados (y presuntamente inconscientes) a sus oponentes. A excepción de Thresh y Evelynn.

"Así que eres un Sangriento... ¿sabes que eres el tercero que me encuentro?" - le dijo el espectro con cierta confianza

"La familia permanece unida... y sé lo que les hiciste..." - murmuró en respuesta

"Todos estáis muertos... solo quiero que cruzeis..." - le dijo con cierta frialdad

"Tu también eres un muerto... ¿cuál es la diferencia?" - preguntó el Sangriento

El carcelero no tenía realmente una respuesta, tanto Evelynn como él mismo eran nigromantes creados por las Islas de las Sombras.

"Sabes... siempre fui el más débil de mi familia..." - comentó mientras sacaba una especie de estrella ninja

"....." - el súbdito observaba expectante

"Hoy voy a vengar a mi familia.... por eso me he quedado..." - dijo con decisión 

"¿Quedarte?" - se extrañó el fantasma

Thresh observó las chispas de electricidad roja en el lugar de los símbolos, así como varias manchas de sangre. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

"Los has alejado de mí... y de ti también..." - dijo el espectro con confianza antes de lanzarle su gancho

El Rayo se transformó en electricidad, recorriendo la cadena de Thresh hasta materializarse y lanzarle una descarga al carcelero.

La Hacedora de Viudas aprovechó la conversión de su enemigo en una forma física para hacestarle un taconazo en el estomago.

"¿Estas bien? Thresh" - preguntó a su novio

"Vigila a la rata..." - le respondió mientras se recuperaba

El Sangriento hizo honor a su nombre y aprovechó su velocidad para lanzar varios shurikens a sus enemigos, quienes consiguieron esquivarlos.

"Deberías mejorar tu puntería..." - se burló el carcelero

Un estruendo se escuchó cerca, haciendo que ambos campeones buscaran el origen de este.

"¿Puntería? No sé de que hablas..." - masculló el Rayo

Thresh levantó la mirada y fue cuando vio una gigantesca nube de tormenta encima de ellos. En menos de unos segundos comenzó la Tempestad Cercenante.

Varios rayos y truenos simultáneos cayeron buscando impactar en el dúo.

"¡Thresh! ¡Hay que sacar de aquí  a los otros!" - le gritó Evelynn mientras esquivaba los rayos

"¡Yo me encargo! ¡Ve por la rata!" - le avisó el carcelero

La mujer de piel azulada comenzó a correr hacía el roedor eléctrico asesino, quien continuó lanzando sus rayos sobre la diabla con intención de hacerla retroceder.

Mientras más se acercaba la mujer más nervioso se ponía el Rayo. Solo podía pensar en lo débil que era en comparación con su gremio y en lo próxima que estaba su desaparición.

"Yo no voy a caer...." - dijo con odio mientras le lanzaba sus Shurikens cargados de electricidad

Evelynn generó una especie de sombra en el suelo para deslizarse sobre ella de rodillas y echar la cabeza hacía atrás. Esquivando así el ataque del ninja demonio.

Luego se reincorporó y antes de recibir otro ataque del enmascarado Sangriento, le clavó las garras de sus manos en el cuello.


	63. ¿Odio grupal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 12 del "Arco del Retorno"

Evelynn se encontraba frente a una rojiza alma de forma esférica a la par que las nubes de tormenta fueron disipándose del cielo.

El alma fue absorbida rápidamente por la linterna de Thresh, con mayor facilidad que las anteriores. Todo esto mientras los otros campeones comenzaron a moverse.

"Creo que todavía tengo paralizada la lengua" - se quejó Tahm Kench

"Tenía la esperanza de que no volviesen a hablar" - replicó fríamente el carcelero

"¿Por qué no oss ha afectado a vossotross?" - le preguntó Cassiopeia

"Quizás por que ya estamos muertos" - le respondió la hacedora de viudas

"Parece haber merecido el esfuerzo de venir" - comentó Pantheon - "Has recogido el alma de dos Sangrientos"

"Si, supongo, aunque ahora solo quiero regresar a la academia"

"No creo que pueda salir..." - intentaba decir Tahm Kench

"No terminess essa frasse..." - le advirtió la mujer serpiente con sus garras

Los campeones recuperaron fuerzas y luego siguieron su camino hacía el llamado Instituto (o Academia) de Guerra, donde recobrarían sus vidas cotidianas (ni ellos se lo creen).

"Así que... ¿quieres quedar otro día? ¿cuándo volvamos?" - preguntó la diablesa a Cassiopeia

"¿Cómo que quedar?" - preguntó extrañada

"Está ligando contigo" - le respondió Thresh

"No estoy ligando, intento hacer amigas" - le dijo con un tono de enfado

"Ya tienes amigas, como por ejemplo... ¿Ahri? ¿Kalista?... eres un demonio de las sombras, ¿para qué quieres amigas?" 

"Thresh, a veces puedes ser muy frío" - le replico Evelynn

"Además es una Noxiana, maldecida por un reptil, ¿acaso crees que va a aceptar la amistad de una no muerta?" - le preguntó con seriedad

"En verdad tiene parte de sentido" - añadió Pantheon

"Yo creo que mejor me voy adelantando..." - comentó la lamia

La pareja no muerta se quedó más atrás, discutiendo acerca de diversos temas.

"¿Creéis que estarán así todo el viaje?" - preguntó el siluro

"No lo sé, pero creo que podría cargarles si fueran de piedra" - sugirió indirectamente

"Por fin dicess algo que no ssuena esstúpido" - admitió Cassiopeia

"¿Por qué eres tan duro con el chaval?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"¿A quién llamas chaval? Dentro de mi se encuentra el ancestral guerrero de Rakkor" - le dijo Pantheon con cierta indignación

"Claro que si, Capitán Targon" - comentó con humor - "Pero en serio, eres demasiado fría"

"Ssoy una hechicera maldita con un cuerpo de sserpiente, que no ssolo fue golpeada por esste tipo, ssino que sse ve envuelta en exorcissmoss y peleass contra demonioss"

"Su argumentación puede justificar su odio por la vida" - comentó el Rakkor

"¡No odio la vida! ¡Oss odio a vossotross!" - les gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre

Cassiopeia avanzó más, dejando al dúo de campeones entre esta y la pareja no muerta.

"Yo sigo diciendo que le eres interesante" - comentó Tahm Kench

"No creo que sienta una atracción hacía mi, más allá de la asesina" - dijo con total seguridad - "Aunque a partir de mañana Trece y yo volveremos a la grieta"

"....." - dijo el súbdito

"Suerte con esa guerrilla, puede que incluso nos veamos en otra ocasión"

"Mientras no te comas a mi escudero..." - dijo Pantheon, provocando la risa en el siluro


	64. Vuelta a la academia

Tras todo el viaje hecho por Thresh y el resto de campeones, el espectro se encuentra en una sala alejada del resto de la academia, una reservada campeones "especiales".

Entre estos se encontraban Mordekaiser, Nocturne, Shaco... Y en uno de los rincones estaba el carcelero hablando con Lissandra.

"Y luego regresé con Evelynn a la academia... instituto... lo que sea esto..."

"Es una historia muy larga..." - comentó la bruja del hielo

"Te lo dije... y ahora ella estará por ahí, acechando a la serpiente o a cualquier otra soltera" - le dijo a modo de queja

"Parece mentira que nadie muriera en esa aventura tuya" - comentó Lissandra

"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Allá a donde vas siempre hay muerte..." - respondió sin aclarar mucho

"Ya, bueno, de todos modos espero volver a seguir con la rutina" - le dijo con voz fría

"¿Rutina? ¿Y qué hay de los Sangrientos?" - preguntó la reina del hielo - "Se supone que deberías de atraparlos"

"Con rutina me refiero a quedarme aquí... ya los buscaré de una mejor manera..."

Lissandra era una reconocida reina de Freljord, motivo por el cual todos le trataban de majestad, salvo algunas excepciones. Una de ellas era Thresh.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia?" - preguntó el espectro

"No suelo hablar con esta gente... salvo con los Emisarios... no ha pasado nada destacable..." - le contestó en seco

"De acuerdo, me había extrañado de que Viktor no hiciera ninguna reunión" - le dijo con un tono algo más inquieto

"¿Y eso? Dijiste que tu visita terminó bien, ¿no?" - preguntó dudosa

"Si... terminó bien... curó al Rakkor y nos fuimos..." - dijo antes de levantarse - "Yo creo que me voy yendo..."

"Ten cuidado o te encontraras con el soporte técnico" - le advirtió la reina

"¿El qué técnico?" - preguntó Thresh extrañado

"Me refiero al equipo ese que ha montado Viktor con la niña de Shurima" - respondió Lissandra sin dirigirle la mirada

"En ese equipo está Elise, no creo que sean tan malos" - le dijo antes de marcharse

Nada más irse, Lissandra apretó su puño y una especie de leve aureola empezó a rodearla con un color azul místico. En apenas unos segundos se vio en otro lugar.

No era la teleportación sino más bien una imagen de su persona en otro lugar, en un laboratorio en concreto. El laboratorio de Viktor.

"Buenas, Lissandra" - le saludó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Viktor, tan ocupado como siempre" - comentó al ver las mesas llenas de instrumentos

"¿Has descubierto algo respecto a nuestro compañero Thresh?" - preguntó el científico mientras dejaba el ordenador

"Ha omitido los sucesos acontecidos en Ionia y en tu laboratorio, ya sabes a que me refiero" - dijo con seriedad

"Ya veo... ¿te ha comentado algo acerca de esos Sangrientos?" 

"A parte del que conociste... otros dos..." - le respondió Lissandra - "Uno de ellos hace poco..."

"No parece que haya conexión entre ellos y el reciente comportamiento de Thresh" - comentó Viktor antes de cruzarse de brazos

"Nautilus, Xerath, Diana y yo podemos vigilarlo pero no podemos seguir así siempre"

"Ya encontraremos... una solución..." - dijo fríamente


	65. Ardiente negación

Lissandra acababa de tener una curiosa conversación con Thresh, seguido de otra charla con su aliado y amigo en los Emisarios del Mal, Viktor.

Ahora mismo la Reina del Hielo se encuentra andando por los pasillos, encontrándose con un individuo un tanto... curioso.

"Buenas tardes" - saludó Tahm Kench quitándose el sombrero

"....." - la bruja no respondió

"Sabes, podrías ser un poco más educada" - comentó el siluro

".........."

"Reinas de hielo...." - murmuró el pez gato

"¿Has dicho algo? Ser insolente" - le dijo con odio

"¿Insolente? Eres tú quien necesita clases de educación" 

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a una reina? Eres tan asqueroso como decía Thresh..." - le dijo con indignación

"¿Thresh? Vaya, así que conoces al carcele...."

Antes de que el campeón con sombrero pudiera terminar su frase quedó congelado por un repentino ataque a manos de Lissandra.

"Ser insolente...." - murmuró con odio

La Bruja del Hielo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación, al entrar se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, completamente incinerada.

En el centro del cuarto estaba Brand, la Venganza Ardiente, antiguo capitán de Freljord maldito y actual pareja de Lissandra.

"Buenas...." - intentó saludar el hombre antorcha

"¡Aaarghh!" - gritó la bruja mientras lanzaba un rayo de hielo contra una de las paredes, en un ataque de frustración

"¿Un mal día?" - preguntó Brand sin alterarse mucho

"Me he encontrado con un insolente indeseable..." 

"Y seguramente te ha faltado el respeto...." - conjeturó el hombre ígneo

"Si aún siguiera en mi reino no toleraría estas faltas de respeto, ¡yo soy la reina!" - gritó con odio hacía la academia

Desde que Lissandra comenzó una "alianza sentimental conjunta" (como lo llama ella) con Brand, tuvo que regentar una habitación en la academia.

"Empiezas a verte como una villana estereotipada, tienes que calmarte y visualizar tus objetivos principales" - le aconsejó Brand

"¿Tú no fuiste quemando bosques Noxianos en busca de una venganza hacía mí?" - le preguntó con cierta replica

"Y fue impresionante..." - dijo con una sonrisa 

"Podría estar en un reino, rodeado de súbditos de hielo, en mi trono" - dijo con recelo

"Ya, y yo podría ser un marinero que no quemase casi todo lo que toca" - le recordó la venganza ardiente

"Al menos podrías unirte al equipo de Viktor, así podrías abandonar este sucio cuarto" 

"No confundas quemado con sucio... y a parte yo no soy muy de equipos..." - le dijo sin presentar mucho enfado

El hombre antorcha procuraba no enfadarse mucho por el hecho que de podía incendiar toda la escuela. Suficiente que no le encerrarán en prisión.

"No eres un villano pero quemas gente... no eres un héroe pero te quedas aquí todo el día..."

La bruja del hielo estuvo a punto de irse hasta que recordó algo importante.

"Por cierto, tienes un trabajito pendiente en el pasillo, llevaselo a Pantheon" - le dijo antes de que sus cuerpo comenzara a formar un bloque de hielo

El monolito se rompió, con Lissandra habiéndose transportado a través de su magia de hielo. Brand se asomó al pasillo y vio a un Tahm Kench helado.


	66. Una mañana más

Era muy temprano, los rayos de luz podían entrar por la ventana del hogar de Pantheon. En la cama se encontraba Cassiopeia, despertando lentamente.

La lamia suspiró suavemente mientras miraba el techo, a menudo pensaba en su vida actual en comparación con la tenida en Noxus. ¿Qué le deparaba en la vida?

"Buenos días" - saludó una voz bastante conocida

"Buenoss díass, Pantheon" - le dijo Cassiopeia reincorporándose

"¿Te apetece acompañarme en el desayuno?" - preguntó el guerrero mientras se sentaba a la mesa, quitándose primero su capa

"No, no me apetece comer ahora... sserá por la calor..."

"De todos modos ahí tienes pan para más tarde" - comentó mientras se quitaba su yelmo

El Rakkor parecía no comer tanto como otros guerreros, según él era para mantener su cuerpo más sano, y de ahí sacar más fuerza.

"Oye, Pantheon, ¿cuánto tiempo puedo esstar aquí?" - preguntó la lamia

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - le dijo algo extrañado

"En algún momento tendré que regressar a Noxuss... me gusste o no..." 

"Por lo que a mi respecta puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, realmente no eres una molestia ni nada parecido" - le respondió mientras seguía desayunando

"Pero algún día querráss formar una familia... tener una querida y todo esso... yo no pinto nada aquí..." - le remarcó de una manera un tanto fría

"Dime, ¿y por qué te afiliaste a la liga entonces?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Mi hermana penssó que miss cualidadess eran... notabless... para esste ssitio..." - respondió con cierto odio en sus palabras

"Entonces tu estancia sigue sin ser un problema" - le confirmó Pantheon - "Respecto a lo de la querida... todavía no ha aparecido la adecuada..."

Este último punto llamó ligeramente la atención de la víbora, pues Pantheon era conocido por sus amistades con campeonas como Leona, Diana, Morgana o Kayle.

"No son assí lass cossass que había oído..." - murmuró la serpiente

"Yo también escuché que eras una cruel déspota de sangre fría y no creo que sea así" - le contestó mientras terminaba su comida

"Pantheon... esstúpido... ssoy una sserpiente... ssoy de ssangre fría..." - le dijo volteando los ojos

"Nunca creí que lo dijeran literalmente" - afirmó Pantheon

"Buenooos díaaaas" - dijo una voz femenina repentinamente

Evelynn se encontraba en la puerta, haciendo que la piel y las escamas de la lamia se erizaran. El gladiador por su parte comenzó a recoger la mesa.

"Buenos días, Hacedora de Viudas" - le saludó el guerrero

"¿Qué hace aquí?" - preguntó Cassiopeia con cansancio

"Veo que todavía estás en la cama... ¿he interrumpido algo?" - preguntó picaramente

"Evelynn..." - dijo la serpiente airada

"Yo me voy ya al instituto... luego nos vemos..." - dijo Pantheon poniéndose su capa

"Oh, por cierto, un campeón de fuego te estaba buscando" - le dijo la diabla

"¿Un campeón de fuego?" - preguntó extrañado

"Un tal Marca... o algo así..." - le respondió intentando responderle

"¿Te refieress a Brand?" - comentó Cassiopeia

"Ese, por lo visto tiene que ver con Tahm Kench"

"Seguro que ha intentado devorarlo o algo..." - murmuró antes de irse

El artesano de la guerra fue a reunirse con el hombre antorcha, topándose con él y con un congelado Tahm Kench.


	67. Hambre de comida

Era un momento bastante curioso, Pantheon había sido llamado por Brand para que fuera a buscar a Tahm Kench, quien había sido congelado tras un encuentro con Lissandra.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Sejuani?" - preguntó el guerrero

"No, la bruja" - le respondió Brand

"El Señor del Río tiene la boca demasiado grande... ¿qué le dijo?" - preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"Le faltó el respeto... una reina no se toma bien eso..." - contestó cruzado de brazos

"¿Puedes descongelarlo?" - preguntó mientras tocaba el hielo con su lanza

"Podría... pero Lissandra podría pagarlo conmigo..."

"¿Más que cuando te convirtió en una antorcha humana?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"Buen punto de vista... aunque la magia de Freljord es rara... mira a Ivern..." - le respondió con cierta duda

"Pues así no puedo llevármelo" - le dijo Pantheon - "¿Vamos mientras a la cafetería?"

"No me dejan entrar desde que me enfadé y quemé toda la sala... soy muy propenso a los enfados..." - comentó con voz calmada

La Venganza Ardiente trataba de controlarse siempre que podía, pues su ira era capaz de incendiar toda la academia... otra vez.

Ambos campeones decidieron irse un rato mientras el siluro se descongelaba, siendo este avistado por otro campeón... o en este caso campeona.

"¿Qué hace este ser aquí?" - preguntó la mujer extrañada

La mujer pasó su mano por el frío hielo, examinando el extraño ser que había sido congelado dentro. Fue esto de hecho lo que provocó que los ojos de Tahm Kench se abrieran.

Pronto comenzó a moverse y en unos segundos pudo liberarse de su prisión helada.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó el pez gato

"Parece ser que el poder de Ionia te ha dado fuerzas... y yo soy Karma, la Iluminada" - se presentó en respuesta

"¿El poder de Ionia? ¿No serás uno de esos testigos de Jehová?"

"No, soy una sacerdotisa que busca limpiar el mal Ionico" - le dijo con voz tranquila

"Vale... ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo ahí metido?" - preguntó algo confundido

"No, pero me crucé con un Rakkor y el llamado Brand" - respondió Karma

"Pantheon y Brand... seguramente me estarían buscando..." - comentó mientras pensaba

"Por cierto, campeón, ¿qué clase de ser eres?" - preguntó la mujer

"¿No me conoces? Soy Tahm Kench, Señor del Río y de sus aguas" - dijo con orgullo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero

"¿Señor del Río?" - se extrañó nuevamente

"Soy un ser antiguo y poderoso, que busca saciar su hambre" - le dijo con un tono más terrorífico

"¿Hambre de conocimiento?" 

"No, hambre de comida, de alimentos" - le explicó algo molesto

"Bueno, pues suerte con su búsqueda de comida" - le dijo antes de marcharse por el pasillo

"Bien... puedo hacer dos cosas..." - se dijo así mismo - "Buscar a Pantheon o buscar comida..."

El siluro se fue a la cafetería a buscar comida mientras que Pantheon y Brand se encontraban charlando en el patio tras la escuela.

Lo curioso es que junto a ellos se encontraba un personaje bastante curioso de por si.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa gente?" - preguntó dicho campeón

"Buenos días, Rammus" - le respondió el artesano de la guerra


	68. Mujeres, guerreros y pan

Tahm Kench estuvo deambulando por la academia en busca de Pantheon, tras haber sido convertido en un bloque de hielo por Lissandra.

Finalmente le encontró en el patio trasero, charlando con Brand (la Venganza Ardiente) y con Rammus (el Armadurillo con más swag de la grieta).

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - preguntó el siluro

"Tahm Kench, veo que te has descongelado" - respondió Pantheon a modo de saludo

"Si, gracias al poder de Ionia o alguna cosa así" - comentó mientras tomaba asiento

"Hey, tu me suenas, ¿no intentaste comerte a Viktor?" - preguntó Rammus

"Intentas devorar a una persona y te tachan de por vida"

"Aún así, yo que tu vigilaría tu actitud hacía Lissandra... hacía una reina..." - le remarcó el hombre de fuego

"¿Reina? Esa bruja me congeló tras no devolverme un saludo" - le dijo el siluro

"Cuida tu lengua si no quieres que te la queme" - le advirtió Brand

"¿Por qué no os calmáis los dos?" - preguntó Rammus - "Si una reina pasa delante tuya pues saludas, si no te devuelve el saludo sigue con tu día"

"Le das muy poca importancia a las cosas" - comentó el pez gato

"O tu le das demasiada" - argumentó Pantheon

"Por cierto, Pantheon, ¿qué tal con Cassiopeia?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Como compañera de hogar es tranquila... cuando está sola" - respondió tranquilo

"Yo la conocí una vez por Shurima... fue un poco... impertinente" - dijo intentado no ofender a la serpiente

"Yo creo que la tienes en el bote" - dijo el siluro

"¿Bote? ¿Cómo que en el bote?" - preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"Se refiere a que le atraes" - respondió Brand

"No lo creo, se ve que me tiene cierto resentimiento" - comentó Pantheon

"Con el tiempo terminareis juntos, es un cliché" - le aseguró Rammus

"¿Cliché?" - se extrañó el guerrero

"Es curioso, se supone que Lissandra me maldijo y me convirtió en lo que soy... y ahora estamos juntos..." - le remarcó el hombre antorcha

"Yo una vez tuve una novia... la devoré en su boda..." - comentó Tahm Kench

Todos se giraron para mirar al pez gato, con Brand demostrando cierto enfado hacía él.

"Eran otros tiempos... y tenía hambre..." - se intentó justificar

"Yo una vez comí escarabajos" - comentó el armadillo - "Me arrepiento de ello"

"Yo prefiero hornear pan... sabéis... siempre quise ser panadero" - comentó el artesano de la guerra

"¿Hemos pasado de hablar de mujeres a hablar de pan?" - preguntó Brand

"Oye, ¿y tu cómo tocas a la reina? quiero decir, es de hielo y tu de fuego" - comentó Rammus como duda

"......." - el súbdito entró en escena

"Número Trece, ¿qué haces aquí?" - preguntó el gladiador

"............"

"Oh, parece que me reclaman en la grieta" - dijo mientras se reincorporaba - "Ya nos veremos en otro momento"

Pantheon se fue, seguido de Tahm Kench, quien tenía hambre (otra vez) y decidió irse a la cafetería (otra vez) en busca de comida.

"Así que... ¿cómo va el rollo de fuego y hielo?" - volvió a preguntar Rammus

"Pregunta una vez más y quemaré toda la academia...." - respondió Brand

"¿Eso es un no?" - volvió a preguntar con dudas 


	69. Ambiente extraño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 del "Arco del Relojero Sangriento"

Era una mañana más o menos tranquila, con Evelynn y Thresh caminando por los pasillos de la academia de guerra. La diabla era la que más hablaba, el carcelero solo escuchaba.

"Y entonces le dije que tomar el té... pero tampoco quiso" - le dijo con voz lastimosa

"¿Y no has pensado que tal vez no quiere ser tu amiga?" - le preguntó el espectro

"Thresh, se que quiere ser mi amiga, lo noto con mis poderes oscuros" - le respondió guiñándole un ojo

"Tus poderes oscuros no tienen que ver con el control mental" - replicó Thresh

"¿Insinúas que necesito poderes para....."

"Si, necesitas poderes...." 

De repente ambos campeones se quedaron en silencio al encontrar delante de ellos a Fizz y Janna, quietos y sin mostrar movimiento alguno.

"Hola... Janna..." - le saludó Evelynn - "Tiempo sin vernos, ¿qué tal Singed?"

La joven ninfa no pareció mostrar signo alguno de escucharla ni de que fuera a responderle, era como si estuviera en un estado hipnótico.

"No creo que vaya a responderte" - comentó el carcelero mientras se les acercaba

"No parece que Cassiopeia haya estado por aquí" - mencionó la diablesa

"Cassiopeia no ha sido, sino serían de piedra" - le dijo Thresh

El pescado parecía estar contento, no estaba aterrado o molesto cuando fue paralizado, o al menos eso decía su alma.

"Tal vez debamos buscar... ayuda" - propuso Evelynn

"¿Ayuda? Me basta con avisar a alguien y ya está" - dijo con resentimiento 

El dúo sombrío recorrió los pasillos hasta la cafetería, lugar donde encontraron una escena similar. Ahora eran Rek'Sai, Amumu y Kha'Zix los que estaban congelados.

"Aquí también ha pasado lo mismo" - mencionó la mujer en voz alta

"La momia y los bichos del Vacío..." - comentó Thresh mientras se acercaba para verlos - "No parece que puedan vernos o...."

En ese momento los pinchos del hombro de Kha'Zix empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, como si estuvieran brotando. Algo que le resultó inusual.

"Este bicho está evolucionando" - comentó el espectro - "De momento tenemos dos seres del Vacío, uno de Shurima, uno de Zaun y Fizz"

"Nadie de las Islas de las Sombras ha sido congelado"

"Es realmente extraño, no creo que haya sido Lissandra, ni siquiera están congelados" - argumentó en defensa de la amiga

"¿Puede haber sido magia?" - preguntó Evelynn

"No lo sé, deberíamos ver quienes más han sido afectados... compruébalo mientras voy a la biblioteca..." - le dijo el campeón

"¿Dividirnos? Thresh, seguro que pasa algo malo con esa decisión" - le replicó con los brazos cruzados

"Estamos muertos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" - preguntó Thresh fríamente

"Tampoco digas eso, también trae mala suerte" 

"¡Somos espíritus creados por la ira y el mal! Nosotros somos la mala suerte del ser humano manifestada" - le dijo con enojo

"Voy a ver a Cassiopeia...." - dijo con cierto enojo

"Mujeres.... no puedes matarlas ni matar con ellas...." - murmuró mientras se marchaba

El carcelero puso rumbo a la biblioteca, lugar donde al parecer hay otro campeón que no ha sido afectado por esta condición.


	70. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga del Relojero Sangriento"

Thresh acababa de encontrarse con la mayoría del instituto (o academia) de Guerra en una especie de trance o parálisis, sin alguna explicación decente.

Esto y una ligera trifulca con la hacedora de viudas (Evelynn) provocó que decidiera buscar en la biblioteca, en busca de una posible respuesta o información.

"Es esta biblioteca no he encontrado nada... salvo polvo y libros mortales..." - dijo con cierta antipatía

Era obvio que no iba a encontrar un libro hecho con piel humana y sangre.

"Yo que tu no diría eso de los libros" - comentó una voz más joven

El espectro de verde se giró para ver a un joven de estatura media, con el pelo rubio y una especie de gafas protectoras.

"¿Ezreal?" - se extrañó el espectro - "Te veo vivo y en movimiento"

"¿Me ha llegado la hora o algo?" - preguntó el rubio al escuchar esto

"Que más quisiera... lo digo por lo que ocurre en aquí" - dijo aThresh

El explorador arqueólogo se extrañaba por lo que le dijo así que le llevó a su despacho, más concretamente a su escritorio.

"¿Un poco de té?" - le ofreció Ezreal

"Yo no bebo líquidos..." - replicó gruñando

"Y dime, ¿qué dices que ha pasado por aquí?" - preguntaba mientras tomaba un poco de té - "No he salido mucho estos días"

"Todo el mundo... o por lo menos la gran mayoría... parecen estar paralizados o algo así" - le contó cruzado de brazos

"¿Y por qué tu no estás afectado?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"No lo sé, supongo que porque estoy muerto"

"¿Y por qué crees que yo no he sido afectado?" - volvió a preguntar

"¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué crees que te he preguntado?!" - le gritó el carcelero

El hombre de pelo rubio se levantó y dejó la taza de té en una mesilla cercana al escritorio. Luego cogió una gema de esta mesa.

"¿Has notado algo más? Algo inusual a parte de la parálisis"

"Si, he notado algo raro en Kha'Zix... parecía que estaba evolucionando... o lo que haga... pero a un ritmo muy lento..."

"Vale, creo que sé de que se puede tratar" - dijo con una sonrisa

"¿En serio? ¿Solo con eso?" - preguntó extrañado - "Normalmente estas cosas me llevan más tiempo"

"Ya, bueno, el orden es la clave" - le respondió Ezreal

"¿Orden? Yo prefiero el caos... y absorber el alma..." - comentó con frialdad

El arqueólogo colocó un libro abierto en su escritorio para que Thresh pudiera leerlo, en él se encontraba una imagen de un reloj antiguo.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" - preguntó el esqueleto

"La gente no se ha paralizado, es solo que su tiempo se ha ralentizado, y todo a causa de esto"

"Lo siento pero no he visto esto en mi vida"

"Es un reloj ionico, me lo trajeron hace un par de días" - le explicó con soltura

La forma del reloj era de color rojo, un rojo muy carmesí, con toques blancos y con varias inscripciones a su alrededor. Esto unido a que era de Ionia le dieron un mal augurio.

"Dime... ¿a quién le diste este reloj?" - preguntó el carcelero

"¿El reloj? Ahora mismo lo tiene Zilean"


	71. Tenemos tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga del Relojero Sangriento"

Tras una charla con Ezreal, el carcelero salió corriendo a del despacho. En su conversación con el arqueólogo había descubierto que recientemente apareció un reloj extraño.

Thresh tardó un poco pero rápidamente reconoció a que pertenecía el reloj, el cual al parecer era procedente de la región de Ionia.

"He descubierto que está pasando..." - comentó en voz alta el fantasma

El espectro de las Islas de las Sombras se encontraba en una habitación que se asemejaba a una especie de museo. En el centro de este se encontraba el reloj.

"Aparece antes de que me enfade..." - gruñó con cierta impaciencia

"No deberías estar tan tenso..." - dijo una voz ahogada - "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo..."

Al girarse Thresh, pudo ver un hombre con ropajes rojos, similares a las de Zilean, con una máscara de diablo blanca y cabellos albinos.

"Tu eres quien le ha ralentizado el tiempo de la gente... un Sangriento..."

"Si... Thresh... soy el Relojero Sangriento de la Familia Sangre, valga la redundancia" - comentó con cierta gracia

"Llegaste aquí poco después de mi llegada de Ionia" - le dijo el fantasma de negro - "Lo cual me hace intuir que el Rayo tuvo algo que ver"

"El Rayo nos condujo hacía nuestras armas, en mi caso mi reloj" 

"¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora?" - preguntó fríamente - "¿Buscar venganza o poseer a algún campeón?"

"No, yo no necesito esos trucos, para eso tengo a los campeones" 

Un charco de sangre de formó en el suelo, mostrando imágenes de los campeones que se encontraban en trance. 

"Su tiempo me alimenta... no están muertos, solamente van más despacio..." 

"¿Y por qué eso no nos afecta a Ezreal y a mí?" - preguntó Thresh

"El arqueólogo está protegido por runas, y tú estás muerto, no te afecta de la misma manera" - le comentó el Relojero - "¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando Viktor cambió el tiempo?"

El charco desapareció, con el cuerpo del Sangriento absorbiendo la sangre. Ante esto, el carcelero agarró su guadaña con fuerza.

"¿Piensas que puedes matarme?" - preguntó extrañado

"No serás el primer Sangriento al que mato..." - respondió como burla

"Pero si seré el que te mate" - le afirmó desde detrás suya

Parecía como si se hubiese teletransportado, bastando un solo segundo para colocarse a su lado. Cuando el espectro fue a golpearlo con su arma volvió a desaparecer.

A cada lugar que se movía aparecía una marca de sangre en el suelo.

"Mi tiempo es pasa más rápido que el tuyo... y así no puedes atraparme..." - le reveló en un susurro

"¡Cállate!" - gritó con furia mientras intentaba golpearlo

"Noto tu furia, tu ira, quieres causarme dolor...." - conjeturó el Relojero - "Pero ya estoy harto de sufrir por siglos...."

"Estás muerto, te fastidias" - le dijo Thresh cruelmente

"Sabía que dirías eso" - comentó con pena

El Relojero Sangriento lanzó una especie de chorro de sangre desde sus manos hacía el espectro de verde, quien quedó manchado completamente.

Thresh cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.


	72. Humanidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga del Relojero Sangriento"

El carcelero se encontraba cansado y agotado, con el cuerpo temblando y sus ropas pesadas, también había expulsado una cantidad considerable de sangre.

"Dios... es la última vez que..." - Thresh cesó inmediatamente su frase

"¿Pasa algo? Amigo Thresh" - dijo el Sangriento sonriente

Nuestro fantasma había encontrado el por que los campeones habían sido paralizados, siendo obra del Relojero Sangriento. De la Familia Sangre.

Este había tenido una charla con el carcelero, la cual terminó con una amenaza del fantasma y un ataque por parte del demonio rojo.

"Mis manos... mi cuerpo..." - decía a modo de lamento

"Solo he retrocedido un poco tu tiempo" - le dijo con calma

"Esto no puede ser.... real...." - insistía Thresh

El ser esquelético de negro era ahora un humano de pelo negro, con dientes afilados y piel pálida, con sus ropas de Thresh quedándoles un poco grande.

"¡Devuélveme a mi estado!" - le gritó el antiguo carcelero

"No me grites..." - dijo antes de agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra una pared - "Sucio humano..."

El frágil cuerpo de Thresh se encontraba intentando levantarse, buscando fuerzas de donde no había en su estado actual.

"¿ _Qué haces en el suelo?_ "

"No empecéis ahora...."

" _¿Por qué no nos liberas?_ "

" _¿Qué diferencia a ese tipo de nosotros?_ "

" _Ahora eres débil_ "

"Dejadme en paz... malditas voces..." - dijo con rabia mientras se levantaba

El heraldo de las Islas de las Sombras consiguió levantarse, cobrando fuerzas de la ira y de la furia que sentía al escuchar las malditas voces aun estando vivo.

El Relojero se encontraba por su parte operando el reloj de Ionia, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta. Aún así pudo saber que estaba haciendo Thresh.

"Has tardado poco en levantarte... impresionante" - dijo con tranquilidad

"Si... impresionante ante quien tienes en frente..." - dijo con una risa siniestra

El Sangriento se giró con curiosidad, principalmente por sus palabras.

"Yo soy Thresh... aquel que se ganó el puesto de carcelero... quien ha segado las almas de miles de mortales impuros..." - le empezó a contar

Thresh avanzaba hacía el demonio sangriento con cierta dificultad.

"Yo soy la risa en la oscuridad... el siervo de la muerte... yo soy quien murió en las sombras y renació de ellas..."

"¿Y crees que por ello debería estar aterrado?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Yo que tú si lo estaría..." - respondió con su garfio en mano

El simple acto de intentar alzar su brazo fue interrumpido por el Sangriento, quien agarró su brazo y cuello, mirándolo fijamente.

"Sabes... me recuerdas a alguien..." - le empezó a decir

"No e-eres... el.. pri.. primero... de tu... sucia calaña..." - le dijo a duras penas

El Zilean Endemoniado lanzó nuevamente a Thresh contra la pared, esta vez con agresividad, perdiendo toda la paciencia y tranquilidad.

"Has destruido mi familia... tu estado es un simple castigo..."

"Tu familia... esos tres (bababui) eran simples fantasmas... a los que maté con..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, el Relojero apareció delante suya y le agarró fuertemente de la cabeza.

"Esta es la última vez que haces daño a mi familia..." - le amenazó el anciano

"Ya estáis muertos... y tu familia... puede terminar de pudrirse..." 

Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, el demonio rojo rompió el cuello del humano.


	73. Atrapado en el tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga del Relojero Sangriento"

Thresh había sido convertido en humano por el Relojero Sangriento, entrando en una discusión con él donde este acabaría matándolo.

Ahora su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo, rígido y frío. Pero extrañamente su mente no podía decir lo mismo, pues alguien quería hablar con él. Vivo o muerto.

" **¿Me oyes? Carcelero** " - le llamaba una voz

"¿Quién me habla?" - preguntaba extrañado, se suponía que estaba acabado

" **Te habla tu señor... el que decide cuando mueres y cuando vives... te habla tu Rey...** "

El campeón de negro reconoció entonces la voz del Rey Arruinado, el espectrante ser al que una vez muerto juró servir.

"Mi señor... el Sangriento..." - intentó explicarse

" **He percibido lo ocurrido, carcelero, y déjame explicarte algo** " - le dijo con seriedad - " **El mal nunca muere... renace...** "

Al decir estas palabras el cuerpo de Thresh comenzó a arder en llamas verdes. El Relojero se giró para ver como una siniestra risa salía de las llamas.

Thresh había recuperado su forma oscura gracias al poder del Rey Arruinado.

"¿Cómo es posible? Tu tiempo se había acabado" - comentó sin alarmarse

"No le puedes robar tiempo a la oscuridad..." - dijo con una sonrisa

El carcelero comenzó a girar su cadena con fuerza y gran velocidad. Zilean Endemoniado supuso que iba a atacar y por ello le lanzó un rayo rojo.

Pero el espectro fue más previsor y esquivó el ataque del demonio. Parecía que el Sangriento ya no podía ejercer su magia en el campeón sombrío.

"¿Por qué no puedo ralentizarte?" - se extrañó el Relojero

"Porque el Rey no quiere que eso suceda" - le contestó en seco

Thresh lanzó su hoz con fuerza contra el Relojero, quien esquivó fácilmente el ataque. Lo que no podía esperar era que el fantasma enganchara con ella el reloj.

"El reloj..." - comentó sorprendido - "Dámelo... ahora mismo..."

"Me preguntaba como podías afectar a tantos campeones con tu poder" - comenzó a hablar - "Hasta que mencionaste tu unión con el objeto"

Por primera vez el Sangriento era quien se encontraba paralizado, no por el tiempo sino por el miedo de que pudiera pasarle al reloj.

"Me recordó a cierta anécdota de mi amigo Veigar..." - siguiendo diciendo - "Y ya sé como solucionarlo..."

"Carcelero... podemos hablar de..." - intentó convencerlo el brujo

Pero el espectro ya había tenido un día muy largo y agotador, de un solo golpe de su hoz rompió el reloj de madera. Todo ante la mirada de horror del Sangriento.

El Relojero comenzó a brillar con un aura roja, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse en el aire, dejando solo su alma. También de color roja.

"Dime... ¿donde está tu familia ahora?"

" _Has matado al cabeza de la Familia Sangre... el resto vendrán a por ti..._ " - le advirtió amenazante

"Ya acabé con tres de tu familia..." - le dijo fríamente - "Y contigo ya van cuatro..." 

Thresh extendió su mano y comenzó a absorber el alma del demonio, quien al contrario que los otros no soltó ningún grito o dolor.

Fueron segundos los que faltaron para que el resto de campeones volviesen a moverse como de costumbre. Algunos incluso parecían haberse percatado de lo ocurrido.


	74. Fragmentado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga del Relojero Sangriento"

Thresh finalmente se enfrentó al Relojero, el espíritu responsable de detener el tiempo de los campeones. Esto también desembocó en una pelea donde el espectro le acabó absorbiendo.

Ahora el carcelero se encuentra en una especie de taller lleno de libros, minutos después de lo ocurrido. Esta de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados y frente a un hombre mayor.

"¿Y a qué se viene mi visita? Thresh" - preguntó el anciano

"Sabes a que vengo, brujo del tiempo" - le respondió enfadado

"Prefiero ser llamado Sabio del Tiempo... pero en serio... ¿por qué has venido?" - insistió el hombre de pelo azul

"Tu pediste ese reloj desde Ionia... y ese demonio tenía tu mismo aspecto..." - le acusó con odio en sus palabras

"Mira a tu alrededor, Thresh" - le pidió amablemente

Todo el taller estaba rodeado de relojes de pared. Algunos eran sombríos mientras que otros eran algo más clásicos e inofensivos.

"Yo me encargó de todos estos relojes, y noté la presencia del Sangriento, por eso pedí que lo trajeran" - le explicó el mago

"Y desatar el caos..." - seguía gruñendo Thresh

"Ese demonio no debía ser liberado, pero al traérmelo hubo un ligero accidente..." - le resumió Zilean

"Accidente..." - replicó el carcelero

"En cuanto supe de su liberación vine, pero me encontré con que le habías derrotado" - le terminó de contar el anciano

"Eso suena a trola...." - murmuró el fantasma

"No es mentira, el tiempo está fragmentado en momentos y algunas personas podemos ver y sentir esos momentos" - le explicó el mago

"¿Y el Rey Arruinado me permitió quebrar el tiempo?" - preguntó con dudas

"Puede ser... no he tenido el placer de conocer a tu señor..." - le respondió con ciertas dudas - "Pero te advierto que el tiempo es frágil"

"Ya lo sé por la mano de Viktor..." 

"Viktor trasteó un poco con el tiempo, al igual que Veigar, pero no son tan peligrosos como Ekko" - le dijo con cansancio

El campeón de negro se levantó y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes hacerle un pequeño recordatorio al viejo brujo.

"No vuelvas a meterte en cosas de demonios" - le dijo fríamente

"Ni tu en cosas del tiempo" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"Grgrgr..." - gruñó Thresh ante el comentario

El fantasma de las Islas de las Sombras se marchó, dejando solo a Zilean, quien todavía poseía el reloj de Ionia. Este lo miró por un buen rato.

Notó cierta inscripción, algo relacionado con la sangre pero pronto lo dejó de lado. El espectro por su parte se encontró con Kha'Zix.

"Holaa Thresh" - le saludó con una voz chillona pero a la vez aspera

"Veo que por fin os podéis mover" - comentó el carcelero

"Sii no sé por que sucedíaa, pero me impedíaa evolucionarr" 

"Si... no sentaba muy..." - el espectro de repente se quedó callado

" _Thresh... escúchanos..._ "

" _Tienes que matarlo...._ "

" _Haznos caso y mátalo...._ "

" _Liberanos..._ "

"Thresh ¿sucede algoo?" - preguntó la cucaracha

El ente viviente comenzó a sujetar con más fuerza su hoz, con sus cuencas clavadas en el rostro del insecto y las voces sin parar de hablarle. 


	75. Enlazado

Thresh había tenido una charla con Zilean (el Mago del Tiempo) tras encontrarse con el Relojero Sangriento y restaurar el orden del tiempo en la academia.

Pero tras charlar con Kha'Zix, parece que algo le está ocurriendo al carcelero. Pues una ira y enfado empezaron a dominarlo, acompañado de las voces.

"Thresh, ¿pasaa algo?" - preguntó la cucaracha

"..........." - el espectro no respondió

" _Mátalo..._ "

" _Matar.... matar..._ "

El fantasma de las sombras agarraba su arma con fuerza, dispuesto a rebanar la garganta del monstruo. Al menos hasta que una voz le sacó del trance. 

"¡Thresh!" - gritó alguien reconocible

"¿Evelynn? ¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó algo desconcertado

"¿Qué haces? Te he llamado dos veces y ni te has girado" - le dijo cruzada de brazos

"Estaba... hablando con Kha'Zix..." - respondió algo fatigado

"No seass taaan duro conn él" - le dijo el ser de voz extraña - "Parecee que anda enfermoo"

Dicho esto el insecto del vacío de fue, dejando a la pareja en el pasillo.

"Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿qué era lo que ocurría?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"............." - Thresh no contestó

"Thresh, ¿ocurre algo?" - le dijo algo preocupada

"Estaba pasando de nuevo... las voces..." - le respondió con preocupación

"¿Otra vez te ha pasado lo mismo?"

"Me decían que matara a Kha'Zix... eran muy fuertes... demasiado..."

El carcelero se encontraba físicamente destrozado. A pesar de ser una especie de muerto viviente no podía evitar cosas como el dolor causado en su mente.

Evelynn por su parte solo podía ver como sufría.

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Pantheon?" - le preguntó la diablesa - "El sabe mucho de leyendas y estas cosas"

"No creo que pueda ayudarme... y tampoco quiero que sepa del tema..."

"Pantheon, ve a hablar con él" - le dijo directa y seria

Thresh dudó por un momento y luego se puso en camino hacía la casa del gladiador, quien se encontraba solo en su hogar.

"¿No está la serpiente?" - preguntó el espectro

"Thresh, muy buenas, Cassiopeia no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo" - le respondió el guerrero

"Lo sé, le están distrayendo" - comentó el espectro en voz baja

"¿Qué dices?" - preguntó el Artesano de la guerra

"Digo que necesito tu ayuda" - le respondió mientras avanzaba

"¿Ayuda? Pensé que te caía mal y que querías alejarte de mi" - comentó mientras recordaba sus palabras

"Lo sé... pero es necesario... mi mente está... quebrándose... desde que cazo a los Sangrientos... hay algo mal en mi... un enlace..." - dijo con cierto miedo

El Rakkor se quedó en silencio un par de segundos viendo a su antiguo aliado en silencio. Nunca había visto a un heraldo del terror sentir miedo.

"Claro, Thresh, te contaré todo lo que sé de los Sangrientos, siéntate" - le dijo con calma

"Espero que esto sirva..." - dijo con cierta ansiedad

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un portal azulado aparecía en una de las paredes de la academia. Esto estaba siendo provocado por el mago loco conocido como Xerath.

"Casi pierde los estribos, a pesar del problema del Sangriento"

"Pues entonces... vigilalo... Xerath..." - le ordenó Viktor


	76. Verde y morado

Poco después de la charla que Evelynn mantuvo con Thresh, la diablesa se las "apañó" para que la mujer serpiente estuviera distraída, para desgracia de esta.

Cassiopeia ahora se encontraba con la hacedora de viudas y una pequeña yordle en uno de los vestíbulos de la academia de guerra.

"¿Y eres amiga de Veigi? ¿Como Thresh y Viktor?" - preguntaba la pequeña Lulu

"No.. no ssoy ssu amiga..." - respondió con cansancio

"Entonces serás amiga de Taliyah.. o de Rammus" - seguía diciendo la maga

"¡Yo no tengo amigass!" - le gritó con irritación Cassiopeia

"Cassio, no seas tan brusca con ella, solo quiere ser tu amiga" - le dijo Evelynn

"¡Si! A Pixie y a mi nos encanta hacer amigos" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Pixie...." - dijo el hada

"¿Por qué me traess a essta yordle?" - preguntó con cierto enfado

"Pensé que estaría bien que conocieses a más gente, apenas conoces a las demás campeonas" - le explicó la diablesa - "Sino puedo llamar a Vi..."

"Trae a essa pelirrossa y no verass el ssol de un nuevo día" - le amenazó la serpiente

"Bien, pues entonces yo me voy, disfrutad de la mutua compañía heterosexual" - dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba

Ambas campeones se quedaron en silencio, salvo que Lulu parecía efusivamente contenta y Cassiopeia quería que se largara.

"¿Cuales son tus hobbys?" - preguntó Lulu

"No tengo hobbyss" - le respondió la víbora

"Todo el mundo tiene hobbys, ssolo bussca algo que te gusste" - le dijo imitándola

"Convierto a la gente en piedra... y lass enveneno" - le resumió la serpiente

"¿Ves? Todos podemos tener hobbys, yo normalmente cocino para mi Veigi" 

"¿Cocinar? Esso sse lo ssuelo dejar a Pantheon" - murmuró con una risa fría

"¿Pantheon? ¿Por qué Pantheon cocina para ti?" - preguntó Lulu

Los ojos de la yordle se abrieron de golpe y comenzaron a centellear, como si esperase una respuesta en concreto. Frente a esto solamente se levantó comenzó a reptar.

Cassiopeia quería evadir las típicas preguntas acerca de su estado de vida actual, la cual era ya la comidilla de todo el sitio. Pero la yordle mágica (y Pixie) le siguió igualmente.

"Dime, ¿por qué Pantheon cocina para ti?" - insistía la maga morada

"Porque vivimoss juntoss...." - contestó a regañadientes

"Guau, que coincidencia, Veigi y yo también vivimos juntos antes de que empezara a cortejarme" - le respondió algo colorada

"Juraría que me contaron la hisstoria de otra form.... un momento... yo no voy a ssalir con esse esstúpido guerrero" - le dijo con fríaldad

"¿Y por qué vivís juntos? ¿Acaso le salvaste la vida o algo?" 

"No.. máss bien... cassi le assessino...." - le contestó en seco

"Valeeee.... no sois pareja, pero podrías cocinarle algo... como agradecimiento" - le dijo la hechicera

"¿Y para qué voy a querer hacer esso?" - insistió todavía más irritada 

"Es tu amigo, debes mejorar tu amistad con él" 

"¡Yo no tengo amigoss ni amigass!" - le gritó la víbora 

"Sabes, empiezas a recordarme un poco a Veigi, pero en chica y con escamas" - comentó mientras le agarraba de la mano - "Vamos, yo te ayudo"

"Acabaráss muerta y devorada por gussanoss..." - masculló con odio


	77. Más tarta de manzana

Thresh había visitado a Pantheon a su casa para informarse mejor acerca de los Sangrientos, lo único que sacó en claro de ellos es que podían manipular a las personas.

"Entonces.. dices que debería librarme cuanto antes de ellas..." - comentó Thresh

"Si, aunque es posible que tu ansiedad viniese desde mucho antes"

"¿Crees que pudo ser el alma de Perseo?" - preguntó extrañado el fantasma

"No, no creo que fuese él en concreto" - le contestó el gladiador

"Bien, pues intentaré averiguarlo" - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Gracias, de todos modos" 

"Estoy aquí para lo que necesites" - dijo mientras le despedía

El espectro se fue y Pantheon se dispuso a quitarse su capa, por lo visto no tenía ninguna pelea en las próximas horas y quería descansar.

"¡Pantheon!" - gritó una voz aguda

El artesano de la guerra se giró para ver en la puerta a Cassiopeia, acompañada de una pequeña yordle de ropas rojas y piel morada.

"Buenas, Cassiopeia, ¿quién es tu amiga?" - preguntó el guerrero

"No ess mi amiga..." - respondió en voz baja

"¡Vengo a cocinar con Cassiopeia!" - gritó la pequeña bruja

"Pixie" - chilló el hada

"¿Cassiopeia cocinando?" - se extrañó Pantheon

"No he dicho que vaya a cocinar, de hecho no piensso cocinar" - le replicó el abrazo de la serpiente (si, ese es su sobrenombre)

"No digas eso, que Pixie trae los ingredientes" - le decía Lulu

El pequeño hada purpura se podía ver sostener una cesta que obviamente pesaba mucho más que ella. En la cesta había muchas manzanas.

"¿Vais a hacer tarta de manzana?" - preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"No, ella quiere hacer tarta de manzana" - respondió con cierta fríaldad

"No sseass assi, Cassio" - le decía la yordle

Pantheon soltó una breve risa al oír como la pequeña intentaba imitar a su compañera. Esto provocó solamente una mirada cruel por parte de la víbora.

"Dime, Lulu, ¿quieres que te ayude a hacer la tarta?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!" - gritaba emocionada - "¡Vamos a cocinar!"

Durante la próxima hora, Cassiopeia vio como el guerrero y la pequeña hada trabajaban para hacer una tarta de manzana con tranquilidad.

Al terminar, les había quedado una tarta de manzana con muy buena pinta. Incluso parecía comestible a ojos de la víbora, quien solo había probado el pan de Pantheon.

"¡Ya está terminada!" - dijo Lulu contenta

"Parece que tiene buena pinta, Cassiopeia, ¿quieres probarla?" - preguntó Pantheon

"No, no quiero probar essa cossa" - le respondió la serpiente

"¿Seguro? Bueno, pues acompañaré a Lulu a la academia" - comentó algo decepcionado

"Si, tengo que reunirme con Diana para volver a casa" - añadió la yordle

Ambos campeones se fueron, dejando a la mujer serpiente sola en la casa. Ella se acercó al pastel tras asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie, al fin de al cabo olía bien.

Probó un poco de aquella comida, sorprendiéndose del sabor a manzana que tenía. Cuando el Rakkor regresó se encontró a Cassiopeia dormida y que al pastel le faltaba un trozo. 


	78. El Visitante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Thresh se encontraba vagando por los jardines de la Academia de Guerra, pensando en lo ocurrido previamente. Sobre como fue a Pantheon, buscando información.

Ya llevaba varias semanas descontrolándose, perdiendo la razón cuando las almas empezaban a hablarle y a incitarle a matar. Cosa que nunca había pasado antes.

"Os odio a todos y cada uno de vosotros..." - murmuró el espectro a su linterna

"Thresh" - le llamó una voz distorsionada

El carcelero se giró para encontrarse a Xerath, el Mago Ascendido y uno de los Emisarios del Mal. Su mera presencia hacía que la hierba se quemase. 

"¿Xerath? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no habitúas a salir de Shurima" - comentó el fantasma

"Te recuerdo que mi presencia sigue unida a esta academia" - le comentó el brujo - "Incluida sus guerrillas de estado"

"Conmovedor..." - gruñó el esqueleto de negro

"Mi afiliación son los Emisarios, ¿quieres unirtenos?" - preguntó con voz profunda

"Seguro, no me vendría mal un poco de juego" - dijo con una leve risa

Ambos caminaron (aunque Xerath flota) por lo jardines antes de que comenzara el evento.

"Me han comentado que ha habido un reciente problema con... el tiempo..."

"Si... fue ese cretino de Zilean... tenía un reloj maldito..." - comentó intentando omitir los Sangrientos - "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Soy un ser de energía, puedo percibir cualquier tipo, incluida la temporal" - le explicó el mago - "Aunque en esta ocasión me lo comentó Rammus"

"Ese armadurillo... tendré que extirparle muelas..." - murmuró fríamente

"Tu agresividad debería ser controlada... como has hecho hasta la fecha..."

"¿Qué quieres decir con agresividad?" - preguntó algo extrañado

Thresh sospechaba que Orianna podría haber visto el asesinato que cometió y decírselo a Viktor, quizás Xerath también estaba al tanto.

"Es Rammus... se más paciente..." - le contestó Xerath - "Algún día todo este mundo será una tierra árida cual Shurima... conmigo como su único soberano...."

"Tus ambiciones son peculiares..." - comentó Thresh

"Ahora te dedicas a cazar fantasmas... cuando tu mismo eres un espectro... ¿no es tu estado actual más peculiar que mi prospero futuro?"

El carcelero fue a replicarle, pero en realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle, ciertamente su estado actual era muy confuso.

"Que sabrás tu de caza de brujas..." 

"Te recuerdo que mi encarcelamiento fue a manos de dos ascendidos... los cuales inicialmente querían asesinarme..." - argumentó el ser de energía

"Si, vale, ya lo he pillado" - dijo en seco

"De todos modos, Thresh, hay algo que no debes olvidar..." - le dijo captando su atención - "Puedes contar con los Emisarios para cualquier cosa..."

"Si.. lo sé..." - le dijo con cierto odio hacía sí mismo

¿En verdad era bueno ocultarles sus actos? Quizás podrían llegar a perdonarle por incumplir sus normativas, o quizás le sustituyeran por el (bababui) de Shaco.

"Entonces vayamos a la grieta, que Diana y Nautilus nos esperan" - le dijo el ascendido

Ambos pusieron marcha a reencontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Diana se encontraba en el tejado, observando a ambos campeones.

"Ocultas algo, Thresh, algo más oscuro que tu propia existencia" - murmuró fríamente

En un par de segundos se desvaneció, reapareciendo junto a Singed y Nautilus, dispuestos a participar en la grieta.


	79. Grieta suicida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Era un día muy bonito para matarse en la grieta. Los niños cantaban, las flores florecían y Rammus seguía sin su tan esperado seguro dental.

Había dos bandos, el primero conformado por Taliyah, Nunu, Illaoi, Brand y Lucian. En el segundo se encontraban Thresh, Xerath, Nautilus, Veigar y Diana. 

"¿Por qué tengo que ejercer de support?" - se quejaba la tejedora de piedras - "Me dijeron que iría al medio"

"No debes de quejarte tanto, seguro que sirves para algo" - le dijo Lucian

"Eh, yo puedo ser un buen soporte" - le dijo ofendida

"¿Contra esos dos elementos del caos?" - le preguntó el carry

La línea enemiga inferior estaba extrañamente compuesta por Veigar y Thresh, un extraño combo si hablamos de botlane.

En la línea superior también había elecciones raras, no por Illaoi sino por Diana. Era algo peculiar verla en la posición de arriba.

"Ve a la línea superior... decían...." - murmuraba la guerrera albina

"¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¿Me estás hablando a mí?" - le preguntó la mujer morena

"Estoy reflexionando..." - respondió fríamente Diana - "No tengo interés en hablar con alguien como tú"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ten más respeto! ¡Hablas con la sacerdotisa del Kraken! ¡Del Dios Anciano! ¡De Nagakabourus!" - le gritó ofendida

"Yo soy una emisaria de la luna... no de tontas leyendas..."

Este comentario enfureció a Illaoi, quien comenzó a cargar contra la Lunari, dando inicio a una batalla en la toplane. Xerath por su parte se encontraba en medio.

El Mago Ascendido se encontraba frente a Brand, quien tenía mucho más rango en cuanto a habilidades se refería.

"Vas a conocer el poder del fuego..." - comentó el hombre antorcha

"Ya he vivido en el fuego... mortal..." - le replicó Xerath mientras le lanzaba su Pulso Arcano

Brand fácilmente esquivo el ataque y empezó a cargar una bola de fuego.

"Tu fuiste el que envió a esos ascendidos a por mi..." - dijo con odio - "Y Brand no olvida"

La antorcha viviente lanzó su Abrasar contra el mago arcano, quien también lo esquivó a pesar de su poca movilidad.

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por Nautilus desde los arbustos.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - preguntó una voz infantil

"............" - Nautilus no respondió

"Responde o el yeti se enfadará" 

El tanque viviente se giró para ver a un niño a lomos de una especie de Yeti de Freljord. Su primera idea fue la de agarrar su ancla y golpearlo fuertemente.

"¡Graaaarrgg!" - rugía el ser azulado

"¡No enfades al yeti!" - le gritaba el niño - "No te gustaría"

Pero el submarino le hizo caso omiso y continuó peleando con la criatura, quien era de un tamaño menor que el suyo.

"¡Graaarrrggg!" - gruñó nuevamente más fuerte

El ser de las nieves parecía estar canalizando el frío de todo el área para lanzar su Cero Absoluto, el cual evitó Nautilus anclándose a una pared cercana.

"¡Has esquivado el ataque final del Yeti!" - gritó Nunu sorprendido

"¡¿Desde cuándo existe un campeón cómo tú?!" - preguntó el campeón de hierro

El Yeti intentó golpearlo con una Explosión Glacial, pero Nautilus le golpeó antes con su ancla, dejándolo en el suelo. Tras este traspiés la partida continuó.


	80. Cicatrices de fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

La partida en la grieta del invocador seguía su curso, con Taliyah y Lucian enfrentando a Veigar y Thresh en la línea inferior. El súbdito trece no se encontraba con ellos (como dato observado). 

"¿Puedes dejar de caer derrotada?" - le preguntó el pistolero a la niña - "Lo que menos necesito es que Thresh obtenga más almas"

"No es culpa mía que vayas corriendo a por él y me dejes sola con Veigar"

Cabe a destacar que nuestro yordle oscuro tenía ya una gran cantidad de magia canalizada, ya fuera por sus victorias sobre la tejedora de piedra o por el farmeo.

"Creo que Xerath necesita algo de ayuda" - comentó el brujo - "¿Puedes llegarte al medio?"

"¿Puedes contener a esos dos?" - le preguntó el espectro

Desde el punto de vista de ambos villanos, el dúo enemigo consistía en Lucian destrozando súbditos y Taliyah mirando cruzada de brazos.

"Todo controlado" - le respondió con seguridad

El mago ascendido había regresado a la fuente aliada en busca de mejorar sus habilidades. Thresh, sabiendo esto iba a acudir en su ayuda, caminando por el río.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con Brand, la Venganza Ardiente. Eso podría darse como un típico caso de mago contra tanque, midlane contra support.

"¿Qué se te ha perdido?" - preguntó el campeón de fuego

"Te veo con ganas de retarme..." - comentó el carcelero agarrando su guadaña

"Esto no es un reto... es una hoguera y yo soy el lanzallamas...." - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

Brand es un campeón que en el pasado fue recluido y puesto en prisión, por esto precisamente solo podía liberar su poder en el campo de batalla.

El hombre antorcha utilizó su Pilar de Llamas bajo Thresh, quien consiguió esquivarlo y apresarlo con su cadena.

"Bonita cadena... de hierro..." - dijo sonriente

Las llamas del pirómano comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes hasta el punto que la cadena parecía estar a punto de fundirse.

El carcelero la retiró, quemándose en el proceso. Brand aprovechó esto y le lanzó su Abrasar, haciendo que el fantasma de negro quedará frenado por las llamas.

"Me parece... que yo voy a..." - intentó decir el campeón de fuego

Antes de seguir, un Rayo Arcano alcanzó su espalda. Xerath había vuelto, encontrándose con la pelea de ambos en la jungla.

"Creo que tenemos algo pendiente" - le dijo Brand

"Cuando tu quiera... antor...."

El hechicero no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues el sonido de un Nexo sonó repentinamente. El equipo de Brand se rindió por una urgencia relacionada con Illaoi.

"Vaya... esto me ha dejado en ascuas..." - comentó Brand

"Otra vez será... ¿no crees? Thresh" 

El carcelero se encontraba quieto, con su mano agarrando fuertemente su arma y con la mirada fija en el campeón de fuego.

"Thresh, ¿te encuentras bien?" - preguntó el ascendido

" _Mátalo..._ "

" _Necesitamos su alma...._ "

" _Cortale la cabeza...._ "

" _Mátalo, Thresh, mátalo_ "

"No creo que mis llamas le hayan dañado tanto, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Brand

La venganza ardiente se acercó a Thresh, quien únicamente podía escuchar a las voces. Estas le daban ira, furia, sed de sangre y un impulso de rebanarle la cabeza.

Cuanto más se acercaba Brand más se enfurecía el carcelero.


	81. La Ira de Thresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Thresh y los Emisarios del Mal se decidieron por echar el rato en la Grieta del Invocador, lugar donde se enfrentaron a varios campeones.

En la línea del medio se encontraba Xerath, quien hizo frente a Brand. El campeón de fuego logró derribar al carcelero momentos antes de que se deshiciera la batalla de equipos.

"Hey, Thresh, ¿te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Brand

"....." - el carcelero no respondia

"Tal vez deberías alejarte de Thr..." - intentó decirle el mago ascendido

"¡Graaaaahhh!" - gritó repentinamente el espectro

Thresh agarró con fuerza el cuello de Brand y lo empujó contra el suelo, luego usó su hoz para clavarsela con fuerza en el pecho.

"¡Thresh!" - le llamó Xerath 

Sin embargo el espectro de negro seguía golpeando al hombre antorcha.

"¡Thresh! ¡Es suficiente!" - le dijo canalizando energía arcana

"Grrrgrrr...." - gruñó de nuevo el campeón sombrío

El carcelero le lanzó su cadena, agarrando un trozo de roca arcana en su pecho. Luego tiró con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanzandolo contra una de las torres.

El impacto hizo que la energía de Xerath se desestabilizara con la torre. Las torres de la grieta tenían una energía especial, en su mayoría rúnica.

"Argg...." - se quejaba el Ascendido

"¿Xerath?" - preguntó la voz de una niña

La joven era Taliyah, quien estaba por irse como el resto de campeones.

"Avisa... a Viktor...." - le ordenó el brujo

El hombre de fuego había conseguido reaccionar mientras que el espectro se ocupaba del hechicero de energía.

"¿Crees que puedes derrotar a Brand?" - le preguntó enfadado - "¡¿Crees que puedes derrotar al fuego?!"

"¡Graaaaaahhhh!" - gruñó nuevamente Thresh

Brand canalizó el calor en sus manos hasta poder lanzar una llamarada contra el esqueleto. Thresh, sin embargo, logró esquivarlo y agarrar su pie con la cadena.

"Volvemos a lo mismo de antes..." - dijo el campeón de fuego mientras tocaba la cadena

El carcelero recogió con rapidez la cadena, y a Brand con él, golpeándolo contra la pared. El hombre antorcha intentó reincorporarse antes de ser atravesado por la hoz.

Brand no podía morir, y mucho menos entregar un alma, por lo que Thresh siguió atacándolo con su arma, atravesándolo varias veces.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó una voz reconocida

"..........." - el muerto viviente se encontraba confuso

El esqueleto de negro recobró su mentalidad y vio todo lo sucedido, incluido lo hecho a Brand y a los alrededores. Al girarse vio con horror a Xerath.

El mago azul se encontraba recuperado, aunque con una leve sobrecarga.

"Yo... no quería...." - intentaba hablar el carcelero

"Ya hablaremos con los Emisarios más tarde... ahora vete antes de que descubran que han sido tú..." - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"Xerath... yo...." - el fantasma estaba confundido

A Thresh se le ocurrió hacer caso a Xerath, caminando hasta la fuente hasta encontrarse a la joven tejedora de piedras. Esta le dio una mirada fría y luego se marchó.

Los invocadores encontraron más adelante a Brand en la grieta y lo llevaron al hospital. Pocos fueron los campeones que fueron a verle, entre otros Rammus.

"Thresh, voy a visitar a Brand, ¿vienes?" - preguntó Rammus

"No... estoy esperando... otra visita...." - respondió con cierta lástima en sus palabras


	82. Todo el daño hecho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Brand, la venganza ardiente, despertó en el hospital, con algunos tubos finos conectados desde su brazo hasta la máquina que había a su derecha.

Lo único que recordaba era que se encontraba en la grieta... peleando contra Xerath... también tenía un breve destello de una intensa luz verde...

"Hey, has despertado" - dijo una voz más calmada que la suya

"¿Rammus?" - se extrañó el hombre antorcha

"Brand, estábamos preocupados por ti" - le dijo mientras se acercaba

"¿Estábamos? ¿Quienes?" - preguntó algo confundido

"Ya sabes, Lissandra, Xerath, yo..." - le respondió encogido de hombros

El armadurillo se quedó mirando su pecho pues había sido vendado con una especie de vendas especiales antiquemaduras.

"¿Ha sido un pinchazo? ¿O un rayo?" - preguntó con curiosidad

El campeón de fuego forzó un poco su brazo y quemó las vendas (que supuestamente eran antiquemaduras) revelando su piel intacta.

"Las heridas a mi no me duran mucho" - comentó Brand

"Claro, cosas del fuego, pero... ¿cómo has acabado aquí?" - preguntó Rammus - "Se supone que pocas cosas te hieren"

"Si... lo último que me hizo daño fue.... fueron esos ascendidos..."

"Si, todos tenemos nuestras batallitas, yo una vez me peleé con un escarabajo" - le dijo cruzado de brazos y recordando

"Prácticamente lo mismo...." - murmuró con desgana

Los dos campeones fueron interrumpidos por Pantheon, quien entró en la habitación con escudo en mano y saludando.

"Buenas, Venganza Ardiente y Armadurillo" - les saludó con voz fuerte

"¿Pantheon?" - se extrañó Brand al verlo

"¿No te alegras de ver a un amigo?" - le dijo Rammus

"Ni siquiera sabía que lo fuéramos"

"Vengo de parte de Lissandra, estaba preocupada por ti pero ocupada" - le explicó el Rakkor - "Al parecer soy de los pocos que se ha aliado contigo"

"Esto delata problemas con el control de la ira" - dijo el armadurillo

Ambos campeones humanoides se quedaron mirando al extraño ser de Shurima, aunque estos acabarían por olvidar esto.

"Dinos, ¿sabes por qué has acabado aquí?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Ya se lo he dicho a Rammus, no recuerdo nada... yo estaba..." 

De repente el cuerpo de Brand comenzó a temblar con él siendo consciente. Sus llamas comenzaron a tornarse de un color morado azulado.

"Esto... no es bueno..." - comentó Rammus

"Rammus, ve a avisar a Lissandra y a Thresh" - le ordenó Pantheon - "Llévate a número Trece"

"................"

"¿Desde cuándo está aquí este minion?" 

"¡Date prisa y avisa a Lissandra y a Thresh!" - le gritó el guerrero

El armadurillo y el pequeño súbdito brujo salieron corriendo por los pasillos. El rostro de Brand por el contrario estaba tomando un aspecto similar al de un cráneo.

"Brand... ¿puedes escucharme?"

"No soy Brand... somos.... Tribu..." - dijo con voz distorsionada

El cuerpo del hombre de fuego se había vuelto completo de llamas azules y moradas, con los ojos azules brillantes. También consiguió levantarse de su cama.

"Queremos que nos lo des...." - le dijo el ser de fuego

"¿Daros? ¿Qué es lo que queréis?" 

"Queremos a Thresh... queremos al carcelero...." - le dijo con voz fría

El Brand Oscuro comenzó a canalizar sus llamas en un orbe de fuego que acabó lanzando contra el artesano de la guerra.


	83. Efecto y respuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Este capítulo ocurre al mismo tiempo que la hospitalización de Brand (parte anterior), con nuestro espectro viviendo un momento realmente difícil. 

Se encuentra en la sala de reuniones de los Emisarios del Mal, después de haber atacado tanto a Xerath como a Brand. Esperando a que sus aparentes aliados hablen.

"¿Eres consciente de por qué es esta reunión?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"El ataque... a Xerath..." - respondió pensando sus palabras

"No solo a Xerath" - dijo el ninja de las sombras

Entre los asistentes a la reunión se encontraban Diana, Xerath, Zed, Veigar, Lissandra y el propio Viktor. Los restantes no habían podido ir por diversos motivos.

"En Zaun atacaste a un ciudadano,cuyo asesinato está siendo investigado" - le informó Viktor

"Y en Ionia tuviste un encuentro con uno de mis hombres" - le recordó Zed

"Caso similar encontré cerca de los alrededores, donde un hombre fue asesinado... junto a su agresor" - le informó Diana

El silencio se hizo en todo el grupo tras esta última declaración. Todos parecían estar esperando unas palabras por parte del carcelero.

"Tenemos normas" - le recordó el científico - "Acordamos no matar por matar... para alejar a nuestros enemigos..."

"Si destrozará a cada ser viviente que viera la liga iría a por mi y me encerrarían de nuevo en un sarcófago rúnico" - le dijo Xerath

"Podría asesinar a todos los Solari pero eso implicaría problemas con la Diosa Lunari y los invocadores de Targon"

"Estuve a punto a gobernar la realidad una vez, Thresh" - le dijo Veigar - "Pero no puedo hacerlo de nuevo con mil campeones investigando nuestros movimientos"

"Cada uno tenemos un objetivo, pero no podemos ir ciegamente a por ellos, creamos esta asociación para trabajar juntos en objetivos aislados con los que cumplirlos" - le recordó Viktor

"Entendemos tu trabajo, carcelero, pero no puedes descontrolarte así" - le dijo Zed

"Lo intento... creedme... pero hay algo malo en mi... no puedo..."

Lissandra seguía en silencio. Ella solo miraba a la persona que era su amigo y que envío a Brand al hospital con heridas mortales.

Ella podría ayudarle, pero acababa de romper su confianza al ocultárselo a todos.

"Pensé que podría con el tiempo... pero las voces son fuertes..."

"Y por pensar que podrías... atacaste a Brand...." - resaltó la bruja del hielo

"No quiero seguir así... pero no sé como evitarlo..."

"Pudiste habérnoslo dicho, somos compañeros" - le recordó Veigar

"Tenía miedo de que me... repudiarais... de dejarme llevar y..."

Repentinamente Rammus entró por la puerta principal de la sala, alertando en un inicio a la mayoría de los Emisarios. En principio porque no se lo esperaban.

"¿Rammus? Te dije que esperaras en la sala" - le dijo el yordle fríamente

"Si, bueno, ha surgido un incidente con Brand" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¿Incidente? ¿Qué tipo de incidente?" - preguntó la hechicera de Freljord

"Digamos que ha sido... ¿Poseído tal vez?" - le explicó algo extrañado

Los villanos se miraron entre si durante algunos segundos, pues era obvio que este era un tema bastante delicado que tratar.

"Lissandra, Thresh y Veigar, id al hospital" - les ordenó Viktor - "Ya aplazaremos este tema... tan urgente..."


	84. Un largo día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Thresh y Lissandra fueron corriendo al hospital de la academia cuando fueron advertidos por Rammus. Al parecer por un incidente ocurrido con Brand.

El campeón de fuego por su parte, se encontraba luchando en su habitación contra Pantheon, siendo que Brand tenía un color azul morado y un aspecto espectral.

"Vuelve en ti, Brand, intenta tranquilizarte" - le decía el artesano de la guerra

"No soy Brand..." - le dijo con ira mientras le lanzaba un mar de llamas

El Rakkor pudo defenderse de su ataque con su escudo, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a su compañero. Solo hacía tiempo mientras llegaba Thresh.

"Yo soy Tribu..." - le replicó el ser de fuego mientras le atacaba de nuevo

"No quiero golpearte" - le dijo Pantheon

"Pues entonces perece entre mis llamas..."

"¡Brand!" - gritó una voz familiar

En la puerta acababan de aparecer Thresh y Lissandra, acompañados también de Rammus y del súbdito número Trece. El espectro de azul parecía reconocer a los Emisarios.

"Tribu te conoce... Thresh... por fin nos hemos librado de ti..." - le dijo el ser de fuego

"¿Quienes sois? ¿Cómo habéis logrado penetrar el ser que es Brand?" - pregunto la bruja del hielo mientras canalizaba su magia

"Thresh uso su arma para destruir su cuerpo... nosotros aprovechamos para cruzar... y habitar el recipiente que llamais Brand..." - le informó el ente corrupto

"Salid inmediatamente de él.. o sufriréis un infierno peor..." - dijo Thresh levantando su arma

"¿Peor que tu situación? Carcelero... ya no eres lo que fuiste un día..."

El gladiador se quedó escuchando la conversación, siendo que había algunas cosas que no cuadraban. ¿Thresh había atacado a Brand? ¿Tenía algún problema con su rol?

"Ahora haremos de este edificio... un infierno..." - dijo el espíritu de fuego mientras tocaba el suelo, generando una especie de punto de calor

"Thresh, haz lo que debas" - dijo Lissandra mientras usaba su Tumba Helada

La habilidad final de la bruja permitió que la ola de calor del ser oscuro se expandiera.

"Esto va a ser sencillo..." - murmuró el fantasma verde

"No quiero que lo mates" - le ordenó la hechicera azul

"No tenía pensado...." - se calló a mitad de frase 

"¡Graaaaahhh!" - gritó Brand Tribal mientras seguía expandiendo sus llamas

El carcelero por su parte no dudó más tiempo y usó su cadena para agarrar su brazo, quien pareció recordar este suceso.

"No puedes contra el ardor del fuego" - dijo mientras agarraba cadena para fundirla

"¿Intentas de nuevo eso?" - preguntó Thresh fríamente

De repente la hoz de Thresh empezó a brillar con un color verde espectral. El ser de fuego no podía soltarla y sus llamas parecían estar volviendo a su rojo.

"¡¿Qué nos está pasando?!" - gritaba con dolor

"Vosotros pertenecéis a mi linterna... la hoz solamente os regresa a ella...." - dijo con una sonrisa

Las almas corruptas fueron abandonando el cuerpo físico de Brand y comenzaron a pasar por la cadena hasta llegar a la linterna del carcelero.

El cuerpo quemado del campeón poseído cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, parecía que su recuperación tardaría un poco más en completarse.

"Lissandra... siento lo ocu...." - intentó hablarle

"Thresh, aprecio tu amistad, pero ahora mismo solo cállate" - le dijo fríamente


	85. Momentos intímos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 8 de la "Saga de Brand"

Tras lo ocurrido anteriormente, la Venganza Ardiente conocida como Brand se encuentra en su habitación del hospital, recuperándose de una posesión.

Acompañándolo se encuentran Pantheon, súbdito número Trece, Rammus y Lissandra. Sin embargo parece que esta situación incomoda al hombre de fuego.

"Yo no necesito descanso... yo soy la llama de la oscuridad..." - dijo con enfado Brand

"Deja de dramatizar, solo te han dicho que descanses un poco"

"No debo descansar hasta ver el mundo reducido a cenizas" - replicó con odio

"¿Seguro qué no sigue poseído?" - preguntó Rammus - "Eso suena muy oscuro"

"A veces te pones insoportable" - dijo Lissandra mientras se disponía a irse - "Tengo asuntos en Freljord pero volveré lo antes posible"

La bruja del hielo se marchó, dejando al artesano de la guerra y al armadurillo junto al campeón de fuego. Este tampoco tenía muchos "amigos" a parte de ellos dos.

"Creo que ella tiene razón, un guerrero herido no rinde en batalla" - le dijo Pantheon

"Yo no soy un guerrero" 

"No, eres una especie de hombre poseído por una entidad creada a partir de fuego y magia de Freljord" - comentó Rammus

"Si... lo cual implica que no siento dolor" - insistió el hombre de fuego

"Sea lo que sea deberías descansar" - le advertía el armadurillo

"Oye, Rammus" - le habló el Rakkor - "¿Puedes ir por un poco de agua?"

El ser de las arenas notó esto como una especie de señal para que se fuera. Igual quería hablar con el cerillo o algo, por lo que hizo caso y salió con el súbdito Trece.

"¿Recuerdas algo de tu conversión?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Ira... rabia... muchas voces hablando a la vez..." - le respondió algo confundido

"Dijiste que Thresh debería sentirse culpable... pero ¿de qué?"

"Puede ser por lo que me hizo" - contestó algo más tranquilo

La necesidad de calmarse de Brand era muy necesaria para que el campeón no explotara en una oleada de fuego y odio.

"¿Thresh te envió aquí? ¿Él te hizo esto?" 

"Si... lo recuerdo tras... la Tribu... me atacó al terminar la batalla" - explicó el ser de fuego

"Thresh me habló acerca de unos impulsos... provocados por los Sangrientos..." - le empezó a comentar Pantheon - "¿Crees que haya alguna relación?"

"Puede ser, cuando me atacó parecía estar escuchando voces... solo salió del trance cuando Xerath le habló" - le contó Brand

"Entiendo... no sabía que su asunto era tan serio" - dijo reflexivo

El artesano de la guerra se levantó y agarró su escudo, dispuesto a marcharse. No sin antes girarse para una despedida digna.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, pero espero que mejores pronto, estoy en pos de ayudarte cuando lo necesites" - le informó Pantheon

"Lo tendré en cuenta... aliado..." - le dijo con cierta fríaldad

"Prefiero el termino... amigo..." - le sugirió el guerrero

El Rakkor se marchó con el pensamiento de lo sucedido en Ionia. ¿Tendría Thresh algo que ver? ¿Y lo que dijo Vi de Piltover? ¿Había estado luchando junto a un homicida?

Sabía el tema de los espíritus e impuros, pero con personas inocentes... el gladiador espera que el carcelero encuentre una solución, antes de llegar a las manos.


	86. Pesadillas rojas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Era muy tarde, muy adentrada la noche, algún invocador había pedido a Evelynn asistir a una última guerrilla en la grieta del invocador.

Por su parte, Thresh se encontraba solo en su habitación. El espectro se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente con Brand y los Emisarios del Mal.

"Esto no puede continuar así..." - dijo sentado en la cama

" _¿Él que no puede seguir? ¿Thresh?_ " - preguntó una voz procedente de la linterna

En esta ocasión el nicromante se encontraba extasiado y cansado, como si no fuese él mismo, solamente era una carcasa sin voluntad alguna.

"Tu deber siempre ha sido matar... y por ellos has cambiado...."

"Sigo cumpliendo mi trabajo" - argumentó el carcelero

 _"No como deberías... ¿Tan importantes son para ti?_ "

"¿De quién estáis hablando?"

" _De todos esos mortales... de tus asociados... no tienen lugar en el gran plan que el Rey te tiene preparado..._ " - le siguió hablando

"¿El Rey? ¿El Rey Arruinado?" - se extrañó Thresh

" _Si... el quería un carcelero... no un villano de opereta_ " 

"Yo soy... el carcelero... yo soy la oscuridad de cada alma..." - le dijo con enfado

" _¿Seguro? Yo veo un pobre no muerto que se pasa el día peleando con otros campeones, cazando fantasmas y haciendo trucos de villano barato_ "

"Tengo planes para el futuro... muertes que alcanzaré gracias a los..."

" _¡No necesitas a nadie!_ " - gritó la voz con rabia

La linterna de repente se tornó con una especie de brillo más débil, como si el verde se hubiera debilitado con ese grito.

" _Si esperas a que ellos maten para recoger las almas... tu existencia será un sufrimiento eterno... ¿qué harás cuando ellos no vivan?_ "

"Yo... seguiré siendo..." - intentó decirle

" _No serás nada porque ya te han cambiado..._ "

"Dejadme en paz... dejadme en paz...." - rogó con cierta frustración

" _Yo solo hablo en nombre de todas las almas de esta linterna, Thresh, todas las que quieren salir... y que ahora quieren compañía..._ "

"Yo mataré cuando yo quiera... por algo soy el carcelero y...."

" _¡TU ERES LA MUERTE!_ " - gritó con una increíble rabia

El color del brillo se volvió inmediatamente de color rojo, con el fantasma de negro mirando su utensilio como si estuviera hipnotizado.

 " _Olvida a Kindred... olvida al Rey... a los Emisarios... a los obstáculos..._ "

"¿Obstáculos? ¿Y cuál es mi principal obstáculo?" - preguntó extrañado

"¿De verdad necesitas saberlo?" 

De repente unos pasos se tacón empezaron a escucharse por el pasillo, se trataba de Evelynn quien por fin había terminado. Se paró de golpe y abrió la puerta.

"No te puedes creer lo malo que era el...." - en la habitación no había nadie - "¿Thresh? ¿Ha donde ha ido?"

El fantasma de verde se encontraba en el tejado, habiendo escapado por la ventana. Se encontraba en un estado parecido a los anteriores, pero un poco más lucido.

" _Tienes que deshacerte de ella... matarla...._ " - le insistía la voz

"No voy a matarla... ella es..." - intentó decirle

" _Las almas quieren compañía... danos compañía..._." 

Thresh descendió hasta los jardines de la academia, poniendo su mirada fijada en un grupo de invocadores. Su linterna roja parecía brillar más fuerte que antes.

La voz y pensamientos del espectro se ahogaron, quedando solo la rabia y la ira.


	87. Sangre inocente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh se encontraba en lo alto del tejado, con su mente dividida en dos. Por una parte tenía que mantenerse lucido, para no hacer daños a sus aliados ni a Evelynn.

Por el otro, las voces comenzaron a tener más presencia y a ser más fuertes en él, llegando a manipular al propio carcelero.

"Invocadores...." - comentó el espectro al verlos

" _Si... Thresh... son almas..._ " - le dijo la voz central

"Ellos me son útiles, para obtener más almas en la grieta"

El carcelero parecía hablar casi en trance, defendiendo su postura pero sin una perspectiva clara de la situación, como un sueño lucido.

" _Un alma humana es más fuerte que un simple súbdito_ " - le hizo notar con insistencia - " _O podemos ir por el alma de Evelynn...._ "

"Antes que hacer eso me exiliaría a las Islas de las Sombras" - le dijo fríamente

" _Pues entonces... danos las almas...._ "

El fantasma de negro se encontraba dubitativo, vacilando en su decisión, y descendiendo de un salto frente al trío de humanos.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó uno al verlo de repente

"Por favor... no nos de esos sustos..." - le pidió otro

El espectro no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, no eran compañeros previos o semejantes.

"¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?" - preguntó el tercero - "¿Va a entrenar como Nocturne?"

Thresh no respondió, simplemente se quedó en blanco frente a la situación. Su leve pensamiento había desaparecido y en su lugar comenzó a surgir otro sentimiento.

Ira fue el elegido, su mano esquelética agarró con fuerza su arma mientras su mirada fría se dirigía al más alto de los tres.

"¿Thresh? ¿Está enfadado o..." - le intentó preguntar

"¡Graaahhhh!" - gruñó el espectro mientras le desgarraba el pecho

La herida fue considerable y la sangre que expulsaba también, dejando al dúo restante horrorizado por la situación que estaban presenciando.

Tras de ellos comenzó a emerger la niebla negra, presagio de muerte en Runaterra, la cual sirvió a Thresh para desaparecer.

"¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿Has visto que le hizo a Mike?!" - gritó el más joven

"¡Claro que lo he visto Pequeño Timmy!" - le devolvió el grito - "¡Tenemos que avisar a...."

Sus palabras cesaron cuando la hoz de Thresh se clavó en su cabeza, provocando su muerte instantánea y provocando los sollozos del Pequeño Timmy.

"Por favor... Thresh... yo sé que eres alguien medianamente justo..." - le intentó suplicar 

".........."  - el carcelero pareció recuperar su voluntad.. por dos segundos..

De un solo tajo rajó el cuello del Pequeño Timmy, provocando que tres almas salieran del grupo. La linterna las absorbió, dejando un desgarrado grito en el aire.

Nadie parecía habitar por la zona, por lo que el espectro aprovechó para esconder los cadáveres, en algún sitio que nadie encontrara.

" _¿Ves? La sangre nos da paz... y a ti te da...._ " - le seguía hablando 

"¡Thresh!" - gritó una voz estruendosa

La tierra empezó a temblar, con varias cadenas surgiendo del suelo y agarrándolo. Cabe a destacar que el campeón sombrío pudo regresar en si mismo.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntaba alarmado

Las paredes cercanas empezaban a agrietarse, las plantas se marchitaban y el suelo se corrompía. El Rey Arruinado había hecho acto de presencia.


	88. Algo extraño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh no se encontraba en su mejor momento, siendo primero impulsado a matar por las voces de la linterna y luego siendo invocado por el Rey Arruinado.

Ahora el carcelero estaba frente a su señor, el oscuro ser que corrompió las Islas Benditas hasta convertirlas en un pozo de desesperación.

"Señor...." - le nombró el fantasma al verlo

"¡Thresh!" - gritó el Rey - "¡¿Crees que tus actos escapan a mi vista?!"

"Señor, no sé de que me está hablando" - le dijo confundido

"Vienes aquí exigiendo tener libertad en tu recolección de almas... pero luego matas a humanos inocentes...." - le dijo con dureza

El fantasma de negro solo pudo bajar la cabeza pensando en lo que había estado pasando recientemente. Todo lo relacionado con las muertes.

"Después de todo el jaleo que disteis tu y tu mujer para que ahora actúes como un maníaco como Shaco" - le dijo decepcionado

"Rey Arruinado... me está pasando algo... las voces...."

"Las voces de tu linterna nunca habían dado antes tales problemas, así como la pala de Yorick o el bastón de Karthus" 

"Pero desde que empecé la caza de espíritus corruptos..."

"Desde que iniciaste esa misión nuestra energía espectral es más fuerte, pero también se ha visto reducida nuestra presencia" - le dijo a modo de información

Parecía que Thresh no iba a escuchar lo que no le interesara, solamente quería saber si el Rey tenía alguna pista de sus recientes sucesos.

"Hay algo malo en ti... Thresh... esas voces no existen en la linterna..." - le confirmó el Rey

"Eso es imposible... yo no me estoy volviendo loco...."

"Veamos si eso es cierto" - dijo el señor de los muertos mientras alzaba su mano

Las almas de la linterna comenzaron a salir de esta, siendo absorbidas una por una por el soberano de la oscuridad. Entre ella se incluía una de un color rojo carmesí.

"Ese alma pertenecía al Relojero Sangriento" - le explicó el espectro

"Lo sé... pero ocurre algo que apoya mis sospechas..."

"¿Sospechas? No sé de que está hablando, señor" - le dijo confundido

"Este alma no es la que causa la corrupción en tu mente... sigo notando la oscuridad en ti... sigo notando la sangre...." - comentó fríamente

"Entonces necesito su ayuda... maestro..." - le rogó el carcelero

Thresh no quería que volviese a descontrolarse e hiciera daño a Evelynn, tal y como las voces le habían estado sugiriendo.

"Thresh, yo lo escucho todo y lo veo todo" - dijo con cierto resentimiento

En el fondo el carcelero sabía de que estaba hablando.

"Hablaste mal de tu amo a sus espaldas... renegaste de tus obligaciones y me pagaste con indiferencia..." 

A medida que el Rey Arruinado hablaba, el escenario comenzaba a desvanecerse, con el espectro de negro volviendo a los jardines de la academia.

"Ahora estas a tu suerte... Thresh..." - dijo como ultimas palabras

"¿Qué significa eso?" - preguntó el carcelero

Pero no hubo más respuesta por parte del señor de la oscuridad. Tampoco parecía oír a las voces, toda la noche era un absoluto silencio.

Por primera vez había sido dejado de lado por aquel que le dio su poder... ¿qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora?


	89. Encuentro en el pasillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh se encontraba en los pasillos de la academia de guerra, tras su último encuentro con el Rey Arruinado, acabando este de forma negativa.

El carcelero parecía estar algo cabizbajo, no solo había sido repudiado (en parte) por los Emisarios del Mal sino también por su señor de las Islas de las Sombras. 

"Solo quiero regresar a mi habitación y...." - decía desanimado

"¡Thresh!" - le llamó una voz reconocida

El espectro se extrañó al ver delante suya a Pantheon, el Artesano de la Guerra, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

"Pantheon, es tarde" - le dijo fríamente

"Tenemos que hablar seriamente" - le dijo el gladiador

"No me interesa hablar a estas horas, y menos contigo" 

"Thresh, se lo ocurrido con Brand, me lo ha contado" - le reveló el Rakkor

Thresh se mantuvo en silencio, dispuesto a escuchar lo que el guerrero tenía que decirle.

"Muchos espíritus están ligados a objetos o a terrenos, como es el caso de Perseo" - comenzó a explicarle

"Lo sé, no soy alguien nuevo en esto" - le replicó con enfado

 "Entonces deberías saber que tus problemas de ira no son naturales" 

"¿Y cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera el Rey Arruinado está dispuesto a revelarmelo"

"Dudo que sea la academia, pero puede que sea algún objeto el que lo inició, y los Sangrientos quienes lo aumentaron" - le dijo a modo de teoría

"Oh, gracias por tanta sabiduría Targoniana" - dijo con sarcasmo

"Thresh, deberías tratar mejor a los vivos" - le aconsejó mientras se daba la vuelta

"¿En serio? Porque solamente me dais problemas, sin aportar nada a mi existencia" - dijo con odio en sus palabras

"He venido hasta aquí para darte información, porque fue mi culpa que conocieras a la Familia Sangre" - le dijo como últimas palabras

El carcelero se encontraba cansado y enfadado por lo ocurrido, ese guerrero y su honor le caían mal, tal vez por su hipocresía. 

Thresh vio que Evelynn se encontraba ya dormida, por lo que se sentó en su mesa y sacó una especie de libro. Este le fue dado por la propia academia, con información acerca del museo que tenían instalado.

"Tal vez el Rakkor tuviera algo de razón... sería raro..." - murmuró el espectro

Nuestra alma en pena se quedó leyendo mientras que Pantheon salia del instituto de guerra. Encontrándose en el camino con otro campeón.

"¿Has hablado ya con él?" - preguntó el individuo

"No ha sido muy receptivo, pero puede que vaya a investigar al museo" - le respondió Pantheon

"Si las cosas se salen de control actuaré..." 

"Esto lo hago para que pueda resolver sus problemas, no quiero que acabe desintegrado por un disparo de luz"

Lucian sonrió ante la insistencia que tenía el guerrero ante la idea de matar a un campeón.

"Atacarlo en un emboscada sería una muerte digna de tal canalla... pero prefiero usar otros métodos más... justos" - le dijo el purificador

"Recuerda que si se sale de control solo tienes que llamarme"

"Las cosas irán bien, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" - preguntó Lucian

Thresh acabó de leer, encontrando un curioso pasaje acerca de cierta máscara Ionica.


	90. Visita al museo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

El carcelero había tenido una breve conversación con Pantheon, durante la cual pensó en ir al museo de la academia, para investigar cierta reliquia.

Solo necesitaba esperar a que Evelynn llegara, para poder comentarle lo sucedido y si le acompañaba. Así podría controlarse más o menos.

"Ha sido un día muy raro" - dijo nada más entrar

"Defineme raro" - le dijo al verla

"El invocador que te comenté no ha aparecido, varios de sus compañeros han estado preguntándome si lo he visto" - le comentó la hacedora de viudas

"Invocadores... cuando los necesitas no aparecen..." - comentó fríamente

El carcelero no tenía idea alguna de que él era quien mató a dicho invocador. Los sucesos de su estado de ira se desvanecían al terminar las sesiones.

"Supongo que ya aparecerá" - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

"Oye, Evelynn, ayer estuve hablando con Pantheon"

"Que casualidad, yo he estado hablando con Cassio, aunque no parece que haya ningún avance entre esos dos" - dijo con cierta desilusión 

"No es por sus cosas románticas... o mejor dicho por las tuyas..." - le replicó el fantasma

"¿Y de qué hablasteis?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Sabe lo que me está pasando... lo ha acabado por deducir..." - le empezó a contar

"Se ve que no es tan tonto como decías"

"Claro... el tema es que me ha dicho que podría ser por otro factor" - le dijo Thresh - "Algo como un objeto de la academia o el propio instituto en sí"

"No creo que sea el instituto, hubiera afectado a todos los demás, aunque lo del objeto si que podría ser" - le dijo la diablesa

"Puede que fuese como el reloj ese del Sangriento" - comentó cruzado de brazos

"¿Y no te ha dicho nada más? Parece alguien que se implica"

"Le exigí que me dejara en paz... así que no" - le explicó brevemente - "Aunque en cierto sentido me es de ayuda"

"Creo que deberías llevarlo contigo... yo no voy a poder frenarte siempre" - le aconsejó su novia - "Y los Emisarios están algo... enfadados contigo"

"Si... dudo de si sigo siendo un Emisario..." - dijo con pocos animos

La hacedora de viudas notó el pesar de sus palabras, pues lo que inició como una débil alianza entre campeones se acabó convirtiendo en mucho más.

"Eres Thresh, carcelero de las Islas de las Sombras, eres su estandarte" 

"Tus palabras están vacías, Evelynn, conozco cuando intentas animar a los muertos" - le dijo con cierta frialdad

"Bueno, pues piensa en la cita que tendremos mañana... podríamos ir al museo... aprovechar y una vez allí..." - dijo esto ultimo pícaramente

"He cambiado de idea, le diré a Pantheon que nos acompañe" - dijo rápidamente

"Pe-pero iba a ser nuestra cita" - le dijo con decepción 

"Tu concepto de cita sobresale de lo lascivo" - le replicó el espectro - "¿O tengo que recordarte por qué Lissandra no te quiere en su palacio?"

"Eso fue solo un simple calen...."

"¿Y en la mansión de Veigar?" 

"Era Hanuka y había bebido mucho..."

"¿Y en el Vacío? ¡El (bababui) Vacío!" - le resaltó mientras se largaba de la habitación


	91. Todo en orden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Era muy temprano por la mañana, Cassiopeia había salido para participar en un partido en la grieta del invocador. Esto provocó que Pantheon se quedara hablando con Ornn.

Estos sucesos tienen lugar al mismo tiempo que la conversación entre Thresh y Evelynn (que ocurrieron en la parte anterior) donde hablaban de ir al museo.

"Esta casa está muy mal echa... faltan mejores ventanas... mejores piedras..." - refunfuñaba mientras la inspeccionaba

"Los Rakkor no somos tan habilidosos en estos ámbitos" - le comentó el guerrero

"Sin embargo hacéis buenas armas.. una decepción..." 

"Admito que no me esperaba su visita" - comentó el artesano de la guerra

"Iba a ese instituto de guerra y vi tu... obra... por así decirlo" - le explicó sin apartar la mirada de las paredes

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo el discursito que le tenía preparado el forjador. El visitante se trataba de Lucian, el Purificador.

"Buenas, Pantheon y..." - el campeón se extrañó al ver al nuevo campeón

"Soy Ornn, muchacho" - dijo mientras veía sus armas - "¿Las has hecho tu?"

"No, son de Ionia...." - le intentó explicar

"Ionicos... ellos y su magia..." - comentó antes de dirigirse a la puerta - "Suerte con tu casa... vendré a verla cuando la mejores.. o hagas algo decente..."

El campeón con cuernos de fuego se alejó hacía la academia de guerra, dejando a Pantheon junto al purificador.

"¿Quién era ese?" - preguntó Lucian - "¿Una potencial amenaza?"

"No, él es.... es una larga historia..." - le intentó responder - "¿Qué te trae a mi hogar?"

"Quería saber si sigue el plan en orden" - le informó el pistolero

"Si, sigue en orden, aunque..." 

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Tal vez estás contrariado?" - preguntó contrariado

"Te he dicho que vinieras como método de ayuda por si pierde el control... pero me siento como si estuviera traicionándolo..."

"¿Y por qué te sientes así?" - preguntó antes de dirigirse a la puerta - "Al fin de al cabo no sois amigos, el mismo lo dijo"

Estas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Pantheon por varios minutos, haciendo que el artesano de la guerra pensase si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía.

"Pantheon, ¿puedo pasar?" - preguntó una voz fría

El gladiador se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Thresh, el carcelero, quien se encontraba esperando una respuesta.

"Claro, puedes pasar, ¿ocurre algo? ¿hay algún viaje que necesite mi apoyo?" - preguntó el guerrero intentando parecer normal

"No, no es eso, es otra cosa" - le respondió el oscuro - "Mañana iba a ir al museo en busca de... alguna posible explicación..."

"Veo que te ha servido mi sugerencia" - dijo fingiendo sorpresa

"Iba a ir en principio con Evelynn... pero luego me di cuenta de que estaría solo con Evelynn... y dado que tu sabes de los Sangrientos... ¿te interesaría acompañarnos?"

"Suena muy descortés invitarme a una cita vuestra" - comentó Pantheon

"Puedes traerte a Cassiopeia si quieres... sugerencia de Evelynn..."

"Eso suena a otro intento de tu mujer de ser una alcahueta... sin animo de ofender..."

"Lo entiendo... de todos modos serias de ayuda..." - dijo con cierta preocupación

"Claro, Thresh..." - le dijo al entender su miedo - "Os acompañaré...."


	92. Conexiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Era un nuevo día en la academia de guerra, y la sala reservada al museo se encontraba más llena que de costumbre. Había tres campeones, el triple de lo normal.

Todo esto se debía a una charla que había tenido Thresh con Pantheon acerca de las posibles conexiones (titulo de esta parte) con su comportamiento reciente.

"Este sitio parece estar muerto..." - comentó el carcelero mientras caminaba

"No es un lugar muy popular por lo que tengo entendido" - añadió Evelynn

"En verdad es un lugar muy visitado, he visto a campeones como Irelia, Diana, Ezreal o Taric" - dijo Pantheon mientras andaba a su lado

"Muchas mujeres, ¿eres muy popular?" - le preguntó de forma pícara

"Evelynn... ¿qué hablamos de preguntas intimas?" - le regañó el fantasma

"Siempre me puedes castigar...." - el espectro le cerró la boca de golpe

"Ni una palabra más...." 

"En realidad... yo nunca he estado interesado en formar una relación..." - comentó el guerrero

Eso sorprendió un poco a la hacedora de viudas, más que nada porque el gladiador era amigo de mujeres como Diana, Leona, Morgana o Irelia.

"¿Nunca te han correspondido o algo así?" - preguntó extrañada

"Más bien nunca apareció la adecuada..." - le respondió sin dar muchos detalles

"Pantheon... no quiero cortaros la consulta... ¿pero puedes decirme por donde queda el ala de objetos encantados?" - le preguntó algo frío

"No existe tal ala... pero si es sobre los Sangrientos en la de Ionia"

El carcelero aceleró el ritmo, más que nada porque no podía aguantar esta situación en la que no era dueño ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente.

Al llegar encontró pocas vitrinas en comparación con el resto. Esto se debía a que la mayoría de los objetos místicos pertenecían a campeones.

"No encuentro nada por esta zona..." - comentó mientras veía los manuscritos

"¡Thresh!" - gritó el artesano de la guerra - "¡Es aquí!"

Thresh se apresuró para encontrarse con el gladiador, viendo una especie de pequeña vidriera con varios objetos expuestos.

El carcelero pudo reconocer la figura del Relojero en un dibujo así como los shurikens del Rayo y la propia katana del Tornado.

"¿Cómo es posible que este todo aquí?" - preguntó extrañado - "Se supone que ellos fueron enterrados con ellas, ¿no?"

"No, muchos de sus objetos fueron obtenidos antes de su muerte" - le contestó el guerrero

"No creo que sea sentado tenerlos aquí... ¿no crees Thresh?" - comentó Evelynn

El espectro de llamas verdes se encontraba en silencio, observando un artículo en concreto. Se trataba de una máscara similar a la de los otros Sangrientos.

Sin embargo esta era distinta, no la había visto antes y parecía tener algo que le atraía. Ante este objeto su linterna se puso de color roja.

"¡Thresh!" - le gritó la hacedora de viudas

".........." - el campeón agarró con fuerza su hoz

"No... le está ocurriendo de nuevo..." - dijo Pantheon mientras la apartaba

Pero el carcelero no se movía, solamente observaba la máscara, como si de repente no pudiera moverse ni pensar. Estaba en un extraño trance.

Todo a su alrededor se hizo oscuridad y una serie de luces rojas se le aparecieron. Los reconocía, ellos eran la Familia Sangre.


	93. Momentos pasados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Una visita al museo de la academia de guerra se había convertido en un anticlimático encuentro entre los que parecían ser los Sangrientos y el propio Thresh.

Cabe a destacar que esto ocurría solo en la mente del carcelero, con la hacedora de viudas y el artesano de la guerra frente a él.

"¿Sois la Familia Sangre? Porque si no fuerais..." - intentó decirles Thresh

" _¿Estarías decepcionado?_ " - le preguntó el alma de enfrente

Trece eran las almas rojas que le observaban, algunas las reconocía mientras que otras eran simples figuras de destello rojas. 

El alma que tenía enfrente suya parecía distinta al resto. Estaba rodeado por una aura oscura que le hacía verse más peligroso.

"Vosotros sois los culpables de todo lo que me ha estado pasando" - les recriminó Thresh

" _Te equivocas... desde el principio fuiste tu..._ " - le dijo el ser oscuro

"Eso es imposible, no tengo recuerdo alguno de ustedes ni de...." 

" _¡Silencio!_ " - gritó el espectro - " _¡Frente a nosotros no tienes voz ni voto!_ "

De repente el carcelero no podía hablar ni mucho menos moverse.

" _Tu mente reprime recuerdos de tu anterior vida... dime... ¿quien fuiste antes de ser "Thresh, el Carcelero"? Respondenos...."_

Thresh se disponía a contestarle pero extrañamente no pudo responder a su pregunta, pues los únicos momentos que le venían eran sus encuentros con Evelynn.

Sabía que había otras escenas de su pasado como adulto (cuando era un vivo) pero nada de su niñez ni de otros momentos de su vida.

" _Un niño abandonado por todos... porque perteneció a una familia cubierta de sangre... la Familia Sangre...._ " - reveló la entidad

"No... eso es imposible..." - replicó el espectro - "Yo recordaría eso..."

" _¿En serio? Porque yo soy tu y tu eres yo... eres el Sangriento dormido...._ " 

"No... ¡me estás mintiendo! ¡yo no soy un Sangriento!" - les gritó con furia

" _¿De verdad? Porque me has llevado mi alma contigo desde mi muerte... desde tu nacimiento... y cada ira desatada inconscientemente... era yo..._ "

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó con cierto temor

" _Soy el líder de la Familia de Sangre... y a pesar de que todos olvidaron mi nombre... puedo asegurarte quien soy..._." 

El alma enrojecida empezó a sufrir una especie de transformación, asumiendo el rostro de un hombre joven, con el pelo blanco y ropas rojas.

Thresh reconoció los rasgos, pues era muy parecido a él cuando era humano.

" _Me llamaban Thresh, el Rey de la Luna Roja... líder de los Sangrientos..._ " 

"Entonces eres mi antepasado...." - conjeturó desconcertado

" _Soy mucho más, Thresh, yo soy tu padre_ " - le reveló junto a la risa de los demás espíritus

El fantasma de negro se quedó rígido, pues nunca había conocido a su padre y creía que nunca lo haría. Pero en vez de alegría surgió el odio, la ira, la furia, la venganza.

" _Y he aguardado mi alma junto a la tuya hasta que llegara este momento...._ "

"Me arrebatabas mi cuerpo....." - le dijo con rabia

" _Te equivocas... te arrebataba su mente... hoy te arrebataré tu cuerpo...._ "

Unas cadenas rojas surgieron del suelo y comenzaron a apresar al espectro de llamas verdes mientras se le acercaba su supuesto padre.

" _Hoy verás el motivo de tu existencia...._ "


	94. Sed de sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh se encontraba quieto e inmóvil, teniendo una "conversación" consigo mismo y las voces de su cabeza. Siendo la voz principal la de su padre (chan chan).

Mientras tanto, en el museo de la academia se encuentran Pantheon y Evelynn, quienes no saben que le está pasando al carcelero.

"Parece que va a descontrolarse..." - dijo Evelynn adoptando una posición más defensiva

"Deberías ir por ayuda" - le aconsejó el guerrero

"No.. solo yo puedo controlarle... ve tú" - le dijo la hacedora de viudas - "Busca a Cassiopeia, a Tahm Kench, Brand o a quien haga falta"

"Evelynn, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?"

"Si no calmo a Thresh... es que ya no es Thresh..." - le dijo con cierta tristeza

El artesano de la guerra notó el tono con el que hablaba la diabla, y a pesar de que preferiría ayudar en la inminente confrontación, le hizo caso.

Pantheon se marchó en busca de ayuda mientras la mujer de morado se acercaba a su novio.

"Thresh... se que puedes oírme..."

"........." - el espectro no hablaba

"Por favor... para con todo esto... averigüemos de donde viene tu...."

" _¿De donde viene su furia?_ " - preguntó una voz distinta a la de Thresh

El tono de la voz así como su acentuación eran distintas a la del carcelero. Y ella era la campeona que más conocía al fantasma de llamas verdes.

Pero lo que más le percato fue el hecho de que todavía no se había movido, ni siquiera su boca se había abierto para hablar.

"Tu no eres Thresh... no eres mi marido..." - dijo con enfado

"........." - el fantasma comenzó a hacer girar su hoz

"He peleado junto a Thresh por años... no me pillarás por sorpresa..."

"Grgrrr...." - el espectro lanzó su arma contra la diabla

En efecto pudo esquivar fácilmente el ataque del diablo negro, quien comenzó a moverse de frente hacía ella con gran velocidad.

La hacedora de viudas usó su Púa de Odio para intentar dañar a su marido, quien dio un salto para esquivarlo, golpeándola luego con su brazo.

"Pegar a una dama como yo...." - le dijo con cierto asco

"......." - Thresh preparaba su arma para atacarla

Pero el caminar del campeón sombrío se vio interrumpido por una ráfaga de luz que le fue disparada a bocajarro por la espalda.

"¿Quién?" - se preguntó la mujer mientras se reincorporaba

"Creo que deberías apartarte...." - comentó Lucian mientras se acercaba al espectro - "Diabla...."

"¿Lucian? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Esto es una pelea privada!"

"Déjate de tonterías... ambos sabemos lo que le pasa..." - le dijo sin rodeos

"No voy a dejarte luchando contra él..." - comentó con odio en sus palabras

"Es una pena porque yo solo puedo con el esqueleto" - dijo con orgullo

"Creo que Evelynn tiene razón" 

Junto a la pareja se acercaba a Pantheon, quien parecía estar recobrando algo de fuerzas con escudo y lanza en manos.

"Ya he avisado por ayuda... tardarán poco...." - les informó el gladiador

"¿Planeáis que vayamos los tres contra Thresh?" - les preguntó Evelynn

"No parece que haya retroceso en su estado" - comentó Lucian

"Intentad dejarlo inconsciente... y procurad no morir..." - les recordó el guerrero


	95. Unión y sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh había sido corrompido por el espíritu de su padre, el señor de los Sangrientos, quien poseía la mente del carcelero para obligarlo a perder el control.

Ahora tres campeones (Lucian, Pantheon y Evelynn) han forjado una especie de alianza muy situacional para hacer frente al espectro de negro.

"¿Alguna advertencia antes de atacarlo?" - preguntó el gladiador

"No le estamos atacando... nos defendemos..." - le dijo la hacedora de viudas

"Procura acertar en la calavera..." - dijo Lucian antes de lanzarse contra él

El pistolero comenzó con una ráfaga de Balas de Luz directo al cráneo del nigromante, aunque este los pudo aguantar con su antebrazo.

Con el gancho en su otra mano, intentó rasgar su estomago hasta que fue frenado por la Protección de Zeonia del artesano de la guerra.

"Grrrgrr...." - gruñó Thresh poseído

"Mala bestia..." - dijo con cierto odio Lucian mientras le disparaba

"Oye, ten cuidado con donde apuntas" - comentó el gladiador, quien todavía estaba junto al carcelero de las sombras

"Los daños colaterales no me asustan" - le informó el campeón

Thresh agarró la capa del guerrero y tiró de ella, colocandolo como una barrera humana contra El Sacrificio (ultimate/definitiva) de Lucian.

El daño resultante provocó que Pantheon se quedara dañado.

"Como diría... Cassiopeia... estúpido..." - murmuró Pantheon

"Grrgrr...." - gruñó Thresh mientras levantaba su arma

"Enhorabuena, eres el primero que le hace decir eso" - comentó Evelynn mientras corría hacía su amante

"Eso no ofendería al carcelero" - comentó mientras recargaba sus armas

"Me refería al gladiador" - le replicó la diablesa

La hacedora de viudas se acercó todo lo que pudo y usó su Púa de Odio, dañando lo suficiente al fantasma para que Pantheon lo golpeará con su escudo.

"Apartaos, voy a utilizar mi Resplandor Ardiente" - les dijo el campeón de las pistolas

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Reventar todo el museo?" - le recordó el gladiador

"¡Peleamos con un maldito demonio!" - le gritó antes de disparar

Pantheon pudo agarrar a Evelynn y sacarla del fuego cruzado que había iniciado Lucian. Al campeón no le importaba mucho si la diabla era dañada... pues era otro demonio.

Así mismo, el impacto del ataque de luz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las vidrieras que habían tras Thresh se rompieran.

"..........." - el espectro se quedó en silencio

"Algo le está pasando" - dijo la diablesa

"¿Le hemos hecho entrar en razón?" - preguntó el gladiador

Thresh se quedó mirando fijamente los artículos pertenecientes a la Familia Sangre, los cuales ya había revisado con anterioridad.

"Debemos aprovechar para acabarlo" - les dijo Lucian

"¿Acabarlo? Deja de hablar como un verdugo" - le advirtió Pantheon

Mientras los campeones discutían, el carcelero pudo llegar a coger una máscara del suelo, la misma que había encontrado anteriormente.

La máscara empezó a iluminarse, junto a la linterna y los ojos de Thresh.

"¿Qué le está pasando?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Esa es una máscara de los Sangrientos" - le dijo el gladiador - "Algo le está pasando"

El espectro se colocó la máscara, haciendo que el brillo de su linterna empezara a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Sus ropas y aspectos comenzaron también a cambiar.

"Finalmente.... soy.... ¡libre!" - gritó una voz espeluznante

Ahora los campeones se encontraban frente al Thresh Sangriento.


	96. Rey de la Luna Roja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Durante la confrontación entre un poseído Thresh y un grupo de campeones conformado por Lucian, Evelynn y Pantheon, el carcelero obtuvo la máscara de los Sangrientos.

Esta máscara liberó el alma del padre de Thresh, quien era responsable de haber estado manipulando al espectro de negro para que matara a gente inocente.

"Por fin soy libre..." - dijo el espectro rojizo

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Otro Sangriento?" - preguntó Pantheon de forma defensiva

"No soy "otro" Sangriento... yo soy Él Sangriento..." - le respondió fríamente

"¿En qué te diferencias del resto?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Yo soy el principio de todo... y vuestro final..." - le respondió acompañado de una sombría risa

El espectro de rojo alzó su mano y provocó que su hoz avanzara con gran rapidez hasta llegar a Lucian, quien a pesar de su velocidad no pudo esquivarla.

El arma hizo que la cadena empezara a rodearle hasta tenerle atrapado. 

"Este cuerpo puede hacer cosas... interesantes..." - comentó el ente

La cadena pudo levantar al Purificador y lanzarlo contra el Rakkor, quien intentó frenar el impacto con su escudo.

"Eso ha dolido..." - le dijo con enfado Lucian

"Se siente..." - comentó el guerrero mientras preparaba su lanza

Pantheon la lanzó (valga la redundancia) contra el Sangriento, quien solo levantó su brazo para detenerla en el aire y redirigirla contra la diabla.

Evelynn pudo evitar el ataque, usando su Púa contra Thresh, quien pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Parecía que ese ser era casi intocable.

"No podéis dañarme con ataques superficiales..." - les dijo el espectro - "Mis poderes me hacen ser un Dios frente a vosotros..."

"Un Dios no usaría el cuerpo de mi novio para hacer sacrificios..." - se quejó Evelynn

"Mi hijo fue traído a este mundo por un único motivo... que Thresh siguiera viviendo... que yo siguiera viviendo..." - le informó el ente rojo

"¿Ha dicho hijo?" - preguntó Lucian

La hacedora de viudas empezó a recordar algunos aspectos de la vida de Thresh, entre otras cosas que no conoció a sus padres y que había tenido tendencias... siniestras...

La máscara también parecía haber sido traída recientemente, similar a cuando empezaron los ataques de ira del carcelero. Justo cuando empezó a buscar a los Sangrientos.

"Tu eres su padre... Thresh es.. ¿un Sangriento?" - se extrañó la campeona

"El no merece llamarse Sangriento... solo sirve como caparazón..." - le dijo mientras levantaba su linterna roja - "Solo sirve al Rey de la Luna Roja... al Rey Sangriento..."

Dicho esto, una onda de energía roja golpeó contra Pantheon, Lucian y Evelynn. Los tres se quedaron atados en una especie de cadena roja.

El Thresh Sangriento continuó avanzando hacía ellos, con intenciones hostiles.

"Y ahora es cuando os reunís con vuestros ancestros..." 

"No tan deprisa, Thresh" - le dijo una voz robotizada

El supuesto Rey de la Luna Roja (admitidlo, el apodo mola) se giró para ver detrás suya a Viktor, Diana, Singed, Veigar, Xerath, Vel'Koz y Zed.

"Así que eres el padre de Thresh..." - comentó el yordle

"Eso termina de explicarlo todo" - añadió el mago ascendido

"¿Quienes sois vosotros?" - preguntó el Sangriento extrañado

"Amigos de su hijo..." - le contestó Viktor - "Y me temo que nos ha hecho enfadar...."


	97. Emisarios, mis Emisarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Thresh Sangriento, padre del autentico Thresh, había conseguido poseer por completo el cuerpo de su hijo, derrotando y casi matando a Lucian, Evelynn y Pantheon.

En el último momento habían hecho acto de presencia los Emisarios del Mal (Veigar, Viktor, Singed, Diana, Vel'Koz y Xerath), aprendiendo lo ocurrido con su amigo.

"¿Creéis que tenéis el poder para hacerme frente?" - les dijo el ente rojo

"Este tipo me recuerda a Azir..." - murmuró Xerath

"¡Tengo el poder de un autentico Dios...." - les continuó diciendo

Repentinamente un Rayo Arcano golpeó al espectro de rojo, lanzandolo contra la pared sin que nadie se lo esperara.

"Aquí tu Dios soy yo..." - le dijo el mago ascendido

"Si algo sé de este tipo de (bababuis) es que siempre se levantan tras ser golpeado" - comentó el yordle maligno con designación

Efectivamente el Sangriento comenzó a levantarse, con su aura roja siendo más intensa y con su cuerpo temblando. No de miedo o por debilidad sino por rabia.

"Habéis cavado vuestras tumbas..." - murmuró el ente

El espectro comenzó moviendo su hoz contra la mujer del grupo, quien intentó esquivarlo. Vel'Koz y Viktor aprovecharon para atacar con sus respectivos rayos.

Pero la linterna del Sangriento pudieron detener los ataques con un escudo rojizo.

"No puedo repeler el arma..." - dijo la hija de la luna mientras lo esquivaba

"Pues solo frenemoslo" - le dijo Singed, poniéndose delante suya

Pero la hoz fue capaz de atravesar y romper el escudo del químico, agarrando a este y atraiéndolo hasta el mismo Espectro.

"Deja de meterte en mi camino... médico de Zaun..." - le dijo antes de lanzarlo contra la pared

"No es un médico, es un químico" - le corrigió Viktor

El heraldo de las máquinas lanzó su Tormenta Perfecta sobre el monstruo, quien utilizó su arma y linterna para repeler los rayos de la máquina.

Esto fue aprovechado por Veigar y Diana, quienes se colocaron a sus lados para poder atacarle con sus respectivas habilidades definitivas.

"¿De verdad creéis que unos rayos pueden conmigo?" - preguntó el Rey de la Luna

"No un simple rayo...." - dijo el ser del Vacío mientras cargaba el suyo

"Inútiles...." - rugió el ser calaverico

Dos cadenas rojas surgieron de las paredes y agarraron a los Emisarios más cercanos (Veigar y Diana), lanzandolos contra el mismo Vel'Koz.

El Ojo del Vacío no pudo detener su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos, impactando con él a sus compañeros de equipos, cayendo inconscientes.

"Yo no pretendía..." - intentó expresar Vel'Koz

"No hay tiempo de pedir perdón" - aclamó Xerath mientras continuaba su ataque

La velocidad del espectro era casi inhumana, logrando posarse delante de los Emisarios sin que estos pudieran haberlo tocado.

"No podéis tocarme y os atrevéis a intentar...." - Thresh se calló cuando recibió otro Rayo Arcano lanzado por el brujo ascendido

"Ese ente habla demasiado... no parece haber estado en pelea..." - dijo Xerath

"¿Tu qué sabes de pelea? Eres un ser de energía" - le dijo Pantheon, todavía atado

"En algún momento fue humano, insolente Rakk..."

El falso emperador fue derribado por un rayo de energía similar al suyo pero de color rojo, procedente del Thresh Sangriento. Ahora más enfadado.


	98. Púas clavadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

Los Emisarios del Mal habían acudido para hacer frente al Thresh Sangriento, un ente que había poseído al carcelero y que pretendía asesinar a diestro y siniestro.

Tras derrotar a Lucian y a la gran mayoría de los villanos, el espectro de rojo se hallaba luchando contra Evelynn, Pantheon y Viktor.

"¿Quienes de vosotros sigue?" - preguntó dándose aires

"¿A quién te crees que hablas?" - le dijo Viktor, ofendido por el comentario

"Hablo a un puñado de incompetentes... que fracasaran donde vuestros compañeros han caído.." - le dijo fríamente

El heraldo de las máquinas se quedó pensando en alguna posible estrategia. Se giró y miró al artesano de la guerra, haciéndole una seña para que atacara.

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Una embestida?" - le preguntó con cierta decepción

"Yo me encargo del resto" - le respondió el científico 

El gladiador respiró un momento y empezó a cargar contra el espectro, con lanza en mano y a gran velocidad. Viktor aprovechó este momento para hablar con la diablesa.

"Ese ente obtiene su poder de la linterna de Thresh, quitandosela podemos descubrir como hacer que vuelva en sí" - le explicó el androide

"¿Estás seguro? No creo que pueda volver..." 

"Es intentarlo o hacer tiempo" - le dijo antes de darse la vuelta

El doctor disparó su Rayo de la Muerte contra el Sangriento, quien se encontraba peleando contra Pantheon con su hoz.

Thresh se defendió del rayo antes de ser golpeado por el escudo del guerrero. A la distancia Evelynn empezó a correr hacía el espectro.

"No vais a doblegarme..." - dijo con frustración

Con un mano agarró a Pantheon, lanzandolo contra Evelynn y dejándolo inconsciente cuando le disparó un rayo rojo similar al de Xerath.

"Eres un demonio..." - le dijo Viktor

"El termino demonio es algo curioso viniendo de un hombre de ciencia" - se burló el Rey de la Luna

"Yo no creo en demonios..." 

"¿Y a qué viene llamarme así?"

"A través del habla y la comunicación se puede hacer una trampa considerable"

"¿Has dicho trampa?" - preguntó extrañado

Viktor volvió a lanzar otro Rayo de la Muerte contra Thresh, quien dio un saltó hacía la derecha. Fue en ese momento que su sonrisa pronto desapareció.

Algunos de los campeones caídos también empezaron a levantarse, entre ellos Lucian, Singed, Diana y Veigar. Todos ellos observando lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó el yordle

"¿Qué está haciendo Evelynn ahí?" - dijo la hija de la luna

Detrás del Thresh Sangriento se encontraba Evelynn, con una de sus púas hechas de sombras atravesando el pecho del ente maligno. 

"Esto es por controlar a mi marido..." - dijo con rabia

Con su otra mano generó otra Púa sombría con la que atravesar y romper la linterna roja. Esto provocó que el Sangriento comenzara a temblar.

Su cuerpo físico y el del propio Thresh comenzaron a quebrarse y a transformarse en una especie de alma roja que fue tragada por la tierra.

"Thresh... se ha ido..." - dijo con asombro Singed

"Ha ido a reunirse... con el Rey..." - dijo la diabla con lágrimas en los ojos

Algo les decía que esta vez iba a ser algo diferente, está vez algo malo iba a pasarle al carcelero.


	99. Arruinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

_Las Islas de las Sombras... un misterioso territorio denominado por algunos... sinónimo de muerte para otros... para mi es... mi reinado..._

_Antaño fueron conocidas como las Islas Bendecidas, un lugar místico que ofrecía protección con toda aquella alma que buscara la sanación espiritual... pero claro... yo en esos momentos me encontraba devastado... por mi mujer..._

_Se supone que un hombre tiene que darlo todo por su amada esposa... que no sufra y que no le falte de nada... aunque fue la guerra, el odio y el resentimiento de mi nación la que fueron influyendo en su salud hasta enfermar..._

_Por un lado se encontraba mi armada, dirigida con puño de hierro por mi propia sobrina, Kalista, y su lugarteniente Hecarim... yo no podía dejar que el enemigo nos viera débiles, nosotros eramos los dueños de sus destinos..._

_Pero jamás fui capaz de encontrar una solución para su enfermedad... estaba desesperado y fue cuando oí hablar de esas tierras... de las Islas Bendecidas... y de sus leyendas..._

_Sabía que simplemente eran leyendas pero necesitaba que mi mujer sobreviviera, no podía perderla ahora que estaba a punto de darme un primogénito.... llamé a Kalista, la persona en quien más confiaba, y le mandé ir en busca de una cura a aquellas islas..._

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó pero debieron ser unas semanas cuando la vi de vuelta... pero no trajo ninguna solución... mi mujer se hallaba ya al borde de la muerte y en cuestión de horas se me fue arrebatada... ese dolor nunca te abandona... sientes ira, frustración, odio y rabia..._

_Fue entonces cuando Kalista se me acercó pidiendo comprensión.... no la entendí en un inicio pero luego habló y escuché su historia... por lo visto en aquellas islas se encontraban unas aguas capaces de sanar el alma y bienestar de una persona, pero el viaje habría sido mortal o eso decía mi sobrina... el caso es que los muertos no podían tocar dichas tierras, por eso decidió no contármelo... hasta que el remordimiento pudo con ella..._

_A lo largo de mi vida fui comprensivo con ella e incluso la quise como aquella hija que se me fue arrebatada... pero en aquellos momentos solo sentía ira... le grité y golpeé brutalmente, ordené que la llevaran a las mazmorras mientras preparaba mi viaje.... poco sabía yo que Hecarim acabaría con su vida antes de dicha expedición...._

_El contacto de su cuerpo inerte con la pureza de aquellas aguas hicieron que todas las islas empezaran a corromperse a un ritmo muy avanzado... la niebla negra surgió y el cádaver de mi esposa se deshizo entre mis manos..._

_Algunos de mis hombres, como Hecarim, pasaron a convertirse en una especie de.... deformidades.... entes oscuros atrapados por las propias islas... y yo fui el primero que se empezó a pudrir... a decaer... hasta que las islas me dominaron..._

_La bendición se convirtió en un cumulo de sombras... las almas en pena se convirtieron en mis jinetes... incluso mi sobrina se unió a las filas... ahora soy el Rey de estas islas arruinadas... pero ahora uno de mis siervos me han fallado... inicia el juicio de las sombras..._


	100. El Juicio de Thresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

La mente de Thresh se encontraba libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo aunque estuviera rodeado por la oscuridad y atado al suelo con cadenas negras.

Su forma era básicamente su aspecto físico aunque solo fuera su alma. Delante apareció su señor, el Rey, aquel al que había subestimado infinitas veces.

"Seguro que nunca esperaste encontrarte en esta situación..." - le dijo el Rey Arruinado

"No estoy seguro... ¿qué es esto?" - preguntó confundido

"El Juicio de las Sombras...." 

El carcelero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería exactamente, parecía que iba a someterle a alguna especie de prueba.

"Fuiste recipiente de un espectro, causando caos y destrucción... por un lado no fue tu culpa... por otro lado ese ser llevó años en ti..." 

"¿Culparás al hijo por la culpa del padre?" - preguntó Thresh

"¿Es realmente toda la culpa suya? ¿Puedes jurarme que todos tus actos han sido provocados por él?" - cuestionó con cierta severidad

Alrededor de Thresh comenzaron a aparecer varias figuras, rodeandolo. Estos se identificaron como Shaco, Kalista, Hecarim, Elise, Mordekaiser, Nocturne, Yorick, Maokai y Karthus.

"Jinetes... ¿qué opináis que deberíamos hacer con él?" - preguntó el Rey

"Cayó bajo el influjo de la venganza de alguien que lleva muerto por siglos" - dijo Kalista con cierto asco - "Puede volver a corromperse"

"Tu que hablas de venganza deberías saber cuanto podemos perder el rumbo, debemos apoyar a nuestro compañero" - le dijo Mordekaiser

"¿Compañeros? Tenía familia y era la Familia de Sangre... yo he enterrado ya demasiados cuerpos que han muerto bajo su mano en vano..." - comentó Yorick

"El carcelero es un buen tipo... digo un mal tipo.. un buen mal tipo... nos conviene tenerlo con nosotros, será divertido..." - dijo Shaco

"No sé que decirte, sin él podemos tocar a más muertos..." - sugirió Nocturne

"Tenes las pesadillas al igual que cada uno tenemos nuestras presas, Thresh es el carcelero de las almas mortales" - le recordó Elise

"Thresh es de los nuestros pero... tampoco debe irse sin más..." - dudaba Hecarim

"No tengo mucho voto comparado con vosotros.." - empezó a hablar Maokai - "Pero creo que es quien más eficiente es... quitando a Nocturne..."

Hasta el momento estaba todo muy igualado, el Rey Arruinado levantó su mano para callar la conversación mientras miraba a Karthus.

"Liche, los demás ya han hablado y faltas tu... tu decides lo que ocurra..."

"Majestad... con todo el respeto pero..." - el mago nigromante intentó buscar sus palabras - "Creo que mi voto no será el último..."

Esto dejó algo confundido a más de uno de los presentes. Si el espectro negro ya estaba muy nervioso por el juicio de las sombras, más lo estaba ahora.

"Creo que es cierto que merece cierto... castigo... por insultar a la muerte... pero al mismo tiempo me declaro neutral... pues merece nuestro perdón...."

"¿Y cómo sugieres solucionar esto?" - preguntó el Rey Eterno

"Falta alguien entre nosotros... la Hacedora de Viudas..." - le dijo Karthus - "Y al ser su esposa... creo que debería seguir sirviendole con cierta restricción..."

Una vez dicho esto todos los oscuros seres de las sombras se quedaron en silencio mientras su majestad espectral pensaba. Era obvio que tuvo en consideración todo lo ocurrido.

"El juicio... ha terminado..." - dijo mientras alzaba su mano

Todos los campeones desaparecieron, con una oscuridad rodeando a Thresh y al Rey Arruinado, este último con su mirada fija en su jinete.

"Serás traído nuevamente para que cumplas tu trabajo, carcelero... pero no podrás volver a soltar tu arma..." - le dijo mientras sus ojos se centelleaban

Habían pasado segundos para los Emisarios del Mal, Pantheon y Evelynn, quienes observaron como el suelo comenzó a agrietarse.

De las grietas salieron unas luces verdes que finalmente volvieron a formar el cuerpo de Thresh, quien se desmayó en brazos de Evelynn.


	101. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Sangriento"

El carcelero se encontraba tumbado en una cama, recobrando el conocimiento y encontrando a su esposa a su lado. En una de sus manos se encontraba su hoz... incapaz de soltarse...

Recordaba lo ocurrido previo al juicio, con su padre consiguiendo poseerlo por completo, los jinetes de las sombras y el veredicto del Rey Arruinado.

"Me alegra de que hayas despertado..." - le dijo Evelynn

"Siempre me he preguntado... ¿cómo averiguas eso? no tengo parpados" - le dijo Thresh

"Solamente observo tu esqueleto moverse"

"No se si sorprenderme... o verlo como otro de tus fetiches..." - comentó el espectro

"Tómalo de ambas maneras si quieres" - le sonrió la diabla

Pero rápidamente el tono relajado y cómico se fue de lado con una mirada un poco más sombría por parte de la mujer de piel azulada.

"Thresh, sabes que lo hice por tu bien... ¿verdad?" 

"Tranquila, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo a ese...." 

"Dijo que era tu padre... ¿era cierto?" - preguntó algo confundida

"Si, aunque no quiero hablar de ello..." - le respondió algo seco

"¿Qué te pasó al irte? Tu alma desapareció" 

"Fui convocado por el Rey Arruinado y sometido a un juicio por mis actos, estaban casi todos los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras" - le empezó a contar

El fantasma de negro se recompuso y sentó sobre la cama para poder hablar mejor.

"Uno a uno fueron dado su opinión y que debía merecer..."

"¿Y no me llamaron? Eso es algo injusto" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"No te preocupes, Karthus habló en tu nombre" 

"Genial, un liche hablando en mi nombre" - refunfuñaba la mujer

"Agradécele que este aquí ahora, porque no es que me estuviera yendo bien, gracias a él conseguí restablecer mi posición" - le explicó Thresh

"Al menos saliste ileso... estaba preocupada por ti..."

"Bueno... ileso no del todo..." - el carcelero extendió la mano que agarraba su arma - "No voy a poder soltar la hoz nunca más..."

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras Evelynn asimilaba el castigo del Rey hacía su amado, pues era una buena manera de que evitara su deber.

"Tal vez algún días puedas..." - intentó animarle la mujer

"No creo que haya marcha atrás" - le dijo mientras se levantaba

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" - preguntó la diabla

"Depende, ¿qué ha pasado con el resto?" 

"Lucian casi celebra tu desaparición, tus amigos me pidieron que les informaras nada más volver y Pantheon lo mismo" - le contestó la nigromante 

"Debería reunirme con ellos, tomarme un par de días para aclarar las cosas y buscar al siguiente Sangriento..." - comentó pensativo

"¿Vas a seguir buscando a esos entes? Thresh, ya hemos sido poseídos por dos de ellos, y tu no hubieras vuelto de no ser por...."

"Le dije al Rey que los cazaría" - le dijo con firmeza - "Y ahora debo disculparme algunos..."

Thresh abrazó a su mujer y luego se dirigió con intención de visitar a su compañeros. Aunque antes de irse se giró y dio un último vistazo a Evelynn.

"Siento haberte metido en esto..." - se disculpó el carcelero

"Te lo dije, cielo, estamos juntos en esto" - le dijo con una sonrisa


	102. Repercusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 17 del "Arco del Rey Arruinado"

Thresh, el carcelero, había sido poseído por el alma de su padre, perdiendo el control de su mente y de su cuerpo. Aunque pudo regresar gracias al Rey Arruinado.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en una reunión con los Emisarios del Mal, quienes la han convocado con motivo de los recientes sucesos del espectro.

"Ya estamos todos presentes, puede comenzar la reunión" - dijo Viktor - "El único tema a tratar es el de Thresh, quien estuvo poseído por su... ¿padre?"

"Si... más o menos... es complicado" - respondió el fantasma

"Opino que Thresh debería contarnos primero la historia completa" - dijo Singed - "Y me refiero a la historia completa"

El fantasma de negro comenzó hablando de lo que hizo el Thresh  Sangriento y la Familia de Sangre, incluyendo usarlo como cáscara para salvaguardar parte de su alma.

Luego les contó como habían traído la máscara, dándole poder suficiente para poseer su mente y cuando estuvo débil su cuerpo.

"Concuerda con los hechos..." - comentó Vel'Koz

"¿Cuándo te enteraste de esos sucesos?" - preguntó Zed

"El mismo día en que, según Evelynn, estuve luchando con vosotros" 

"Tuviste una derrota brutal a nuestras manos" - dijo Veigar, ganándose la mirada de todo el mundo - "¿Qué? No recuerda nada"

Esto fue ignorado por el carcelero, quien estaba más pendiente de lo que ocurriría. 

"No he estado muy centrado en este tema" - dijo Swain - "Pero los únicos que saben de estos sucesos son Orianna, Brand y Pantheon"

"¡¿Insinúas que los asesinemos brutalmente?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"No" - respondió en seco el emperador Noxiano - "Me refiero a que pueden ser controlados"

"No hay duda alguna de que Pantheon guardara lo ocurrido" - dijo Thresh

"Y Brand tampoco dirá mucho..." - dijo Lissandra con cierto resentimiento

"Respecto a eso... Lissandra..." - intentó disculparse el espectro

"Thresh, eso para otro momento" - le interrumpió Diana - "Deberíamos zanjar el tema"

"Realmente hemos sido atacados por ti..." - comentó Xerath

"Y llegaste a matar a un alumno mio..." - añadió el ninja

"Es obvio que han habido bajas... e intentos de bajas... pero estaba siendo controlado" - dictaminó el heraldo de las máquinas

"No es la primera vez que uno de nosotros es poseído" - comentó el brujo

"Es cierto" - dijo el ser del Vacío - "Pero ha incumplido varias normas"

El debate continuó hasta que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo. Momento en el que el científico se levantó para hablar.

"Bien, debido a tu "castigo" por parte de tu "Rey" creemos que ese aspecto está hecho" - dijo fríamente - "Pero hay una condición..."

"Una infracción más y estás fuera..." - completó Diana

"Llevo años en este equipo, fui miembro fundador, sé que debo hacer y que no, no creo merecer ser puesto "a prueba" por una posesión" - les recriminó Thresh

"¡Carcelero! ¡Ese pariente tuyo estuvo contigo desde que naciste! ¡No sabemos si tus decisiones fueron cosa suya o tuya!" - le dijo Nautilus

En el fondo el fantasma sabía que tenían razón. Ni el mismo sabía cuanto estuvo de controlada su no vida, estaban en su derecho de desconfiar. 

"Es algo temporal..." - le recordó en voz baja Veigar - "Solo no metas la pata..."


	103. Purificador

El carcelero había tenido unos días muy duros tras su regreso a manos del Rey Arruinado, por un lado estaba acostumbrándose a no poder soltar su arma.

También estaba el tema de los Emisarios del Mal, de hablar con Pantheon y esquivar los numerosos impulsos sexuales de Evelynn... aunque esto era más normal...

"Hey, Thresh" - saludó alguien en el pasillo

"Hola, Fiddlesticks" - le devolvió el saludo 

"Me alegro que te haya ido tan bien el juicio" - le comentó el espantapajaros

Fiddlesticks realmente parecía un cadáver dentro de un saco de patatas. Aunque nunca tuvo algún choque con Thresh, no se llevaban mal.

"No te vi en las gradas" - le dijo el espectro

"El Rey no me consideró apto... dijo que mis encuentros con Veigar y Viktor podrían haber influido en la decisión..."

"Pero Elise estaba presente" - le informó el carcelero - "Y Hecarim y Karthus también han tenido choques con ellos"

"Entonces puede que le caiga mal..." - dijo algo cabizbajo - "De todos modos, es bueno verte... ahora voy a cazar algo de miedo..."

Ese campeón podía ser temible frente a los mortales, aunque a Thresh esas cosas no le afectaban. A él le bastaba con entrar en su oscura habitación y...

...encontrarse con el mal nacido de Lucian.

"¿Tan pronto quieres pelea?" - preguntó el fantasma de verde

"Me llevé una decepción cuando vi que volviste de la muerte... otra vez..."

"Llevamos años en esto... tu me quitaste almas... yo le quite la suya a tu esposa... y ahora quieres matarme..." - comentó mientras tomaba asiento

"Dame un motivo por no matarte ahora..." - le dijo intentando controlar sus sentimientos

Senna era una especie de tabú para el purificador, no podía mencionarla sin recordar todo lo vivido con ella. Y menos si lo mencionaba el bastardo que se la llevó.

"Pero no lo harás... todos los Emisarios del Mal... el Rey Arruinado... los Jinetes de las Sombras... irían a por ti sin miramiento..."

"Eso no te hace inmune ni tampoco inmortal" - le dijo a modo de amenaza

"Lucian, mi más antiguo enemigo, me he enfrentado a amenazas de todo tipo... y tu eres la más mortal de todas ellas" - le dijo como burla

El disparador veloz colocó hábilmente su arma en el cráneo de su oponente, dudando si acabar con esto o relajar sus instintos.

"¿Sabes por qué todavía no me has "purificado"? Lucian" - le preguntó Thresh - "Porque en el fondo temes que Evelynn sufra lo mismo que tu sufres"

"......." - el héroe bajó el arma

"Tus días en esa Liga de las Leyendas te han vuelto débil... no quieres que nadie sufra lo que tu... y eso es lo que te hace vulnerable..."

"Pregúntate una cosa, Thresh, ¿quién de los dos es verdaderamente el vulnerable?"

El campeón plateado abandonó la habitación dejando al carcelero pensando en cuanto tardaría en asesinar a ese tipo. Únicamente la Academia de Guerra se lo impedía.

Pero de igual manera sentía que era inmune ante su mayor enemigo, eso le hizo reírse de forma frenética tras estos días de oscuridad y poca compostura que había estado teniendo.


	104. Seguir la ayuda

Tras una visita por parte de Lucian, la mañana había llegado y Thresh se encontraba en los jardines de la academia, caminando de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo.

Desde su retorno había tenido muchas dudas sobre su propia existencia. No sabía si siempre había sido solamente él o había sido una marioneta.

"Arf...." - suspiró el fantasma con cansancio

"Buenos días, carcelero" - le saludó una voz 

Al levantar la mirada observó que había otro campeón a una poca distancia. Le reconocía de forma inmediata, se trataba de Lee Sin el Monje Ciego.

"Buenas... Lee Sin..." - le devolvió el saludo - "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"El aire se ha calentado por tus llamas, tus cadenas hacen ruido y huele un poco a azufre" - le explicó mientras meditaba

"¿Azufre? Eso es nuevo..." - comentó extrañado 

"¿Vienes buscando inspiración? ¿Meditación? O tal vez me ha llegado la hora" - le empezó a hablar el monje

"Todavía queda para eso... digamos que he venido para pensar..." 

"¿Algún problema? No hay nada que no se pueda solucionar con una exploración a tu propia mente" - le dijo como consejo

"¿Insinúas que medite? Yo llevo descansando en paz desde hace años"

"Tu voz parece algo rota... ¿algún acontecimiento importante te ha perturbado?" - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"Oye, Lee Sin, no busco terapia, ni de monjes ni de amigos de Yi" - le dijo con cierta crueldad, pues Yi había sido un enemigo suyo

El campeón ciego esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escuchar eso. Para Lee Sin no existían enemigos o similares, únicamente personas con distintos pensamientos.

"No niego haber ayudado alguna vez al Maestro, pero prefiero alejar mi mente de vuestras guerrillas, lucho por Ionia, no por disputas"

"Eso deberías decírselo a Lucian, parece que solo busca mi extinción" - replicó con odio

"Le arrebataste a su esposa..." - le dijo fríamente

"Cierto... buen punto..." - comentó entrando en razón

"Si quieres librarte de tus demonios te aconsejo ir a un lugar más tranquilo, una vez que desconectes solo podrás hablar contigo mismo" - le aconsejó el luchador

"¿Y por qué entrenas tu aquí? Al lado del instituto" - le preguntó Thresh

Desde el punto de vista del carcelero, Lee Sin únicamente quería que le dejará meditar en paz, por eso le decía de irse lejos.

"Sabes... una vez fui invocador... supongo que estoy demasiado unido a este sitio... casi tanto como lo estoy con Ionia..." - le explicó con una sonrisa

"Entiendo... bueno... este Jinete de la Muerte tiene que ir a otro sitio..."

"Thresh, antes de irte me gustaría preguntarte algo" - le dijo Lee Sin - "¿Hay algo de lo que te hayas arrepentido?" 

El carcelero se paró a pensarlo por un momento, la mayoría de sus asesinatos le causaron satisfacción en gran parte. Aunque si echaba atrás su mente....

"No tienes que responder si no..." - intentó decirle Lee Sin

"Cuando era humano... preferiría no haber nacido..." - dijo antes de marcharse

El monje ciego borró su sonrisa al notar como las palabras de Thresh parecían llevar un odio hacía si mismo. Continuó con su meditación mientras escuchaba al demonio marcharse.


	105. Demonios internos

Hoy es Domingo (lo público el Lunes pero lo hago el Domingo por falta de tiempo)  y no tengo ganas de resumir lo ocurrido previamente.

Así que Thresh se encuentra en un lago algo alejado de la academia de guerra. Está mirando al agua y a su reflejo, esperando poder despejar su mente.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mi estúpido reflejo no va a empezar a hablarme... ese monje me dijo que debía librarme de mis demonios..."

" _¿Ahora buscas consejos de monjes?_ " - preguntó una voz distorsionada

El fantasma de verde se quedó petrificado cuando vio en el reflejo a su padre, el llamado Thresh Sangriento y autoproclamado Rey de la Luna Roja.

Sin embargo Thresh se recuperó en segundos, sabía que ese ser estaba fuera.

"Debo de estar... hablando con mi mente o algo así..."

" _Desde luego, en realidad yo no estoy aquí y tu no me hablas, esta todo en tu mente.. ¿verdad? hijo_ " - le dijo esto último con cierta risa

"No me llames así, yo no pertenezco a la Familia Sangre" - le dijo con desprecio

" _Precisamente es la sangre la que te hace ser parte de la familia... o mejor dicho hacía... ahora incluso eres un muerto como ellos_ "

Este comentario pareció ofender en gran medida al espectro de negro, quien se trataba de una autoridad entre la vida y la muerte.

"¡Escucha! ¡Yo soy Thresh, el  Carcelero! ¡Yo soy quien arrastra las almas corruptas y perdidas hasta los muros de la condenación del Rey Arruinado!"

" _Fanfarroneas mucho, pero ambos sabemos cuales son tus dudas_ " - le dijo su ser interior - " _No sabes si toda tu vida la manipuló tu padre o fuiste tu..._ "

"Te ríes ante la inseguridad como si fuera una mera debilidad" - replico el campeón

" _Tus berrinches también son una mera muestra de cuan débil eres..._ "

"No creas que soy tan débil como para hundirme en los recovecos de mi mente"

" _¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora? Estas de pie, rajando contigo mismo en la soledad de un lago, imaginando que tu reflejo es el de tu padre_ " - se criticó así mismo

No podía seguir así, desde que supo sus orígenes y los de los Sangrientos quería terminar con todas las dudas, pero no era tan fácil.

Ahora entendía cuando los otros le llamaron un "familiar", no se refería a las almas atrapadas sino a su propio padre.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" - murmuró con cierta

" _Conoces al campeón indicado que te ayudará_ " - le dijo su reflejo mental - " _Solo tienes que darte prisa antes de que el drama te domine_ "

"¿Soy así de insolente?" - comentó malhumorado

" _Te sorprendería saber cuanto, hay varios a los que tienes descontento_ "

"Pues que se (bababui), para eso soy el carcelero" - murmuró mientras se iba

Sin embargo ahora sabía como cerciorarse de todo. Fue al museo, el cual ahora estaban reconstruyendo, y entró directamente a uno de los despachos.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo... Thresh?" - se extrañó Zilean

"Voy a serte claro y conciso, he sufrido una semana fatal, cometí ciertos actos en el pasado y quiero que me lleves de vuelta" - le dijo fríamente el carcelero


	106. El hombre que era

Thresh se encontraba en la oficina de Zilean, tras un extraño debate consigo mismo quería que el relojero místico le llevara atrás en el tiempo y poder verse así mismo.

Aunque Zilean no es que parezca estar en condiciones, más que nada porque el espectro tenía mucha prisa por sacarse el tema de la cabeza.

"Perdona pero... ¿puedes repetirmelo?" - preguntó el anciano

"Te lo he dicho, llévame atrás en el tiempo, humano" - le respondió con odio

"¿Llevarte atrás en el tiempo? ¿Y tu para qué quieres que haga eso?" - preguntó extrañado

"Es una larga historia" - le dijo en seco

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" - le dijo sonriente

A través de una tarde entera, Thresh le contó todo lo sucedido con los Sangrientos, con el viaje que hizo, con el Relojero e incluso lo de su padre.

"¿Y dices que esa Cassiopeia se niega a ver sus sentimientos por Pantheon?" 

"¡¿Es lo único que has sacado?!" - le gritó histérico 

"Eso y que crees que mirando tus pasos en el pasado vas a resolver tus problemas personales, ¿voy bien?" - preguntó el peli azul

"Más o menos..." - respondió inseguro

"Si pretendes eso es raro que acepte, no tengo tiempo suficiente como para revivir toda tu vida" - le dijo con un respiro

"Pero tengo que saberlo... no sé como hallar la respuesta..." - dijo como lamento

El mago del tiempo se acercó a Thresh y rozó su frente calaverica con su mano. Luego cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos.

"No... no tienes problemas..." - comentó mientras se retiraba

"¿Cómo que no tengo problemas?" - preguntó el carcelero

"He revisado de una forma rápida tu alma, no parece haber cambiado salvo hace unos... tres meses más o menos..." - respondió mientras volvía a sentarse

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Viejo" 

"Un poco de respeto, sigo siendo un hechicero, no solo un mago del tiempo"

"Pero necesito una explicación mejor que "mi alma no ha cambiado" Zilean" - le siguió insistiendo el fantasma de verde

"Mira, Thresh, me alegra que pensaras en mi, pero te he dado una respuesta y te sigues negando a ver la realidad" - le dijo el anciano

"¿Realidad? No sé si mi anterior vida y mi... no vida son consecuencias mías o de ese estúpido espectro de rojo" - le dijo con enfado

"Los objetos de los Sangrientos nunca han entrado en contacto contigo.. únicamente hará unos meses cuando empezaste tu caza..."

"¿Estas seguro? ¿No hay ningún momento en el que fui influenciado?"

"Bueno... esa mujer tuya te convenció para hacer cosas..."

"Deja de hablar o llevaré tu alma junto a la del Relojero" - le dijo fríamente

"Entonces deja de pedirme que revise tu tiempo, no es como un libro donde puedes seleccionar el capítulo que quieres que lea" - le replicó Zilean

"Si el hombre que era antes estaba libre... yo también debo ser libre..."

"Si te sirve de consejo, hay alguien en tu futuro que te ayudará" - le comentó el anciano

"¿Alguien me ayudará?" - se extrañó el espectro

"Pronto aparecerá un mentor... y tu deberás acudir"

"¿Mentor? Soy de los entes más antiguos y oscuros..." - dijo con desprecio antes de marcharse


	107. Preparativos

Thresh ya había completado la gran mayoría de dudas que tenía sobre si mismo. Lo cual significaba que ya era hora de ponerse con el trabajo de atrapar almas.

Es por eso que el carcelero había reunido el mayor número de expertos en los Sangrientos que había podido reunir... véase Pantheon y Karthus.

"Sigo sin entender esto..." - murmuró el liche

"Creo que ese símbolo significa "muerte" o "sediento" no recuerdo bien" - dijo el Rakkor mirando por encima el libro

"No, me refiero a que hago yo aquí" - rectificó Karthus

"Me hacía falta alguien más que entendiera el tema de los espíritus... y tu fuiste de los primeros en ser reclutados, por lo que eres de los más sabios..."

"Agradezco que me tuvieras en cuenta, pero una cosa es la magia y otra es la Familia Sangre. Pregunta a Hecarim o Kalista, te dirán lo mismo que yo o menos" - le dijo el mago

"Aún así, para estar "preparando" tu siguiente objetivo no sabes por donde buscar" - comentó el gladiador

"En eso te equivocas, ya estuvimos en Ionia, en Piltover, Zaun y Demacia" - comentó mientras tachaba una lista

Hacer este sencillo trabajo era muy difícil, pues solo tenía una mano libre con la otra agarrando de forma perpetua su hoz.

"Calculo que hay unos cinco o seis miembros más... algunos puede que sujetos a objetos Ionicos..." - comentó como posibilidades

"Si te soy sincero, yo buscaría por Noxus" - comentó el liche

"¿Noxus? ¿Por qué Noxus?" - se extrañó Thresh

"Es una nación experta en armas y en teñir con sangre las guerras... ¿entiendes?" 

"Tiene parte de razón, hay varios que podrían residir allí, como la Daga Sangrienta" - comentó Pantheon - "Ese mató a más de cuarenta personas"

"Me intriga como sabes mucho de algunos y nada de otros" - dijo el carcelero algo irritado

"Ocurrió hace siglos... por cierto, ¿cuáles son vuestras edades?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Más de un siglo" - respondió en seco Thresh

"Hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo" - argumentó Karthus - "Y sino me necesitáis tengo que hacerme cargo de otros asuntos"

"¿Asuntos del Rey Arruinado?" - preguntó el espectro verde

"No, solo un asunto personal" - respondió antes de desaparecer en un resplandor verde (o azulado, depende de si eres daltonico)

"¿De donde sacaste a ese liche?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Me apoyo en el juicio del Rey Arruinado... y casi asesinó una vez a Veigar..."

"Hay mucha gente que intenta matar a tus amistades" - comentó el guerrero

"Cállate y sigue buscando algo, concentremos nuestra búsqueda en Noxus" - le ordenó el esqueleto de negro

"Sé que te prometí ayudarte pero no puedo quedarme por mucho más tiempo"

"¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante que ayudar al carcelero de las almas perdidas?" - le preguntó fríamente

"No te voy a mentir, el almuerzo" - le contestó en seco

"Estúpidos mortales y vuestras estúpidas normas" 

"Carcelero, no hay mucho más que buscar aquí, ya hemos revisado todo lo que había sobre los Sangrientos" - dijo mientras se levantaba

"¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"Lo que haces siempre..." - se volteó antes de irse - "Esperar a que vengan a matarte..."


	108. Consejos del diablo

Ya han pasado unos días desde que el carcelero se recuperó de su posesión y mientras tramaba sus siguientes movimientos su mujer hacía los suyos.

Evelynn se encontraba en el exterior de la academia de guerra, sentada en un banco con el Abrazo de la Serpiente (Cassiopeia) y la oficial de Piltover.

"¿Entonces estás colada por Pantheon? Si lleva falda" - le dijo Vi

"No esstoy "colada" por nadie..." - dijo la víbora con cansancio

"Te niegas a creer las fuertes evidencias de vuestro romance apasionado" - dijo la hacedora de viudas

"Oye, ¿tu que fumas?" - preguntó la pelirosa

"Yo no tengo un romance apassionado... ssimplemente tengo un compañero de hogar que cocina pan a altass horass de la mañana" - respondió algo esceptica

"A parte, ¿qué "evidencias" encuentras tu?" - comentó la policía

"Viven juntos, han viajado juntos, discuten a todas horas, y se ve muy claro que ese guerrero está interesado en ti por tus..."

"¿Esscamass de reptil?"

"¿Ojos amarillentos?"

"Tus pechos, cielo, parece que estás más ciega que Vi"

"Eh, que estoy delante" - se quejó la mujer de hierro

"Por favor, para atraer pressass ussaba mi hipnossiss" - comentó Cassiopeia

"¿Hipnosis? Molaría ver a Viktor hipnotizado" - dijo Vi

"¿No te das cuenta? Hasta Vi tiene novio, Vi tiene novio" - repitió haciendo enfasis

"¡Eh! ¡Que sigo delante!" - le volvió a replicar la agente

"Por cierto... Vi... ¿tu no deberías estar trabajando?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Eso es algo... cierto..." - contestó algo amargada antes de levantarse - "Pero si quieres un consejo, fuerza las cosas, a mi me funcionó"

La oficial de Piltover se marchó en dirección al instituto, dejando a las dos "amigas" con el mismo tema que tenían entre garras.

"Tu solo tienes que parecer más deseosa para él, vuelvele loco con tu lujuria"

"Esse ess probablemente el peor conssejo que me hayan dado" - le dijo la serpiente - "Y tampoco quiero enamorar al Rakkor con mi lujuria"

"Es inútil... vas a morir sola y despellejada en algún bosque de mala muerte..."

"Tu vissión acerca de mi vida ess perturbadora" - le dijo algo enfadada

"De acuerdo pero respondeme a esto, ¿qué hace el por ti?" - preguntó la nigromante

"Bueno, admito que hace algunass cossas por mi..."

"Habla, pequeña serpiente, soy toda oídos" - murmuró Evelynn mientras Cassiopeia pensaba en esos actos

"Me dejó vivir con él, cocina todoss los díass, ssiempre me da converssación, intenta ser amable... por muy repulssivo que esso ssea..." 

"Es obvio que es porque está sexualmente atraído por tus encantos reptilescos"

"No creo, máss bien ess porque ssoy una mujer y tiene esse esstúpido código de honor" - dijo intentando justificar esos númerosos actos

"¿Y qué has hecho tú por él?" - le preguntó la diabla

"Nada, no tengo motivoss para hacer algo por él" - le respondió ya cansada de la charla

"Querida, deberías mostrarle sus agradecimientos, hazle de comer alguna vez o recompensale con tu cuerpo" - le intentó tentar la mujer de piel azulada

"Esstoy canssada de essta charla tan esstúpida..." - dijo Cassiopeia dispuesta a irse

Parecía que las palabras de la mujer de las sombras no habían hecho efecto alguno en la serpiente, aunque eso solo lo sabía la lamia.


	109. Almuerzo desastroso

Anteriormente Pantheon y Cassiopeia habían estado ocupados con ciertos asuntos, el guerrero ayudando a Thresh y la serpiente siendo acosada por Evelynn.

Pero lo que el Rakkor no esperaba es que al entrar en su casa el interior de esta estuviera en llamas. Literalmente, estaba en llamas.

"......" - entró como si no pasara nada

"Cof cof cof... ¿Pantheon?" - preguntó una voz femenina

"Arff..." - suspiró mientras apretaba el puño

Pantheon cogió un poco de impulso con su brazo y fue a dar un gran golpe en el suelo, parando el puño segundos antes de impactar y provocando una ráfaga de viento.

El viento consiguió extinguir las llamas de la vivienda, dejando únicamente un leve aire caliente en el ambiente.

"Esso ha ssido... efectivo" - dijo un tanto sorprendida

"Solo he canalizado mi Gran Descarga Celestial en una dosis menor" - comentó con orgullo

"Bueno... lo que tu digass..." - replicó mirando hacía otro lado

"Cassiopeia, ¿qué estabas haciendo para provocar este fuego?" - preguntó mientras andaba por el salón en busca de pistas

"¿Qué te hace penssar que yo he ssido la ressponssable?" 

"Veo que alguien ha quemado los cazos... y hay una extraña sustancia negra..."

El gladiador se giró para mirar directamente a la mujer reptilesca, esta siguió con una seria mirada penetrante con esos ojos amarillos.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?" - preguntó amablemente

"¡Eress un esstúpido!" - le gritó la víbora

"Cassiopeia... tu no cocinas... ¿por qué ahora sin vigilancia?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"Ess essa diabla azulada... dijo un montón de tonteríass..." 

"No deberías hacer caso a Evelynn, esta cegada por la lujuria, la lujuria, Thresh, más lujuria y... pecados, muchos pecados" - comentó con seguridad

"¿Intentass sser graciosso?" - preguntó Cassiopeia - "Esstúpido..."

El artesano de la guerra se quitó su capa y la dejo en la silla, luego procedió a recoger los utensilios que habían quedado carbonizados.

"¿No vass a enfadarte?" - preguntó la lamia

"No, se nota que has intentado hacer el esfuerzo, los objetos pueden sustituirse" - dijo sin mostrar odio o resentimiento

"¡¿Por qué eress assí?!" - le gritó llena de ira

"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó algo confundido

"Nunca te he vissto enfadarte, nunca te he vissto lleno de odio, ¿por qué eress tan bueno?"

"Me he enfadado en ocasiones, con Thresh por ejemplo, pero no soy bueno, simplemente hago lo que me parece correcto" - comentó con tranquilidad

"Ssi a mi me hicieran essto esstaría enfadada, furiossa" - le dijo con enfado

"Cassiopeia, tu no cocinas, es obvio que lo intentaste hacer para... que comiéramos... lo cual es un aspecto positivo en tu persona, y eso me alegra"

"¿Inssinúass que mi único asspecto possitivo es cocinar?"

"Has intentado cocinar por mi sin que te lo pidiera, eso demuestra iniciativa y agradecimiento" - dijo el Rakkor

El abrazo de la serpiente se sentía extraña, tal vez por la comprensión, cosa que no había en Noxus o tal vez porque este espécimen le seguía pareciendo muy curioso.

"Algún día lograre que te enfadess" - dijo mientras volvía a su cama

"Pues eso significa que te quedaras por mucho tiempo" - rió el gladiador - "Por cierto, ¿has visto a número trece? Lleva un tiempo desaparecido"


	110. Romance... ¿prohibido?

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para el Súbdito Número Trece. Desde su regreso de Ionia no había estado acompañando tanto a su maestro Pantheon.

Su principal misión solía ser la de participar en la Grieta del Invocador, al menos hasta que el artesano de la guerra requiriera sus servicios.

Pero hoy era un día especial, pues de pronto había aparecido Orianna, la dama metálica, quien farmeaba a sus compatriotas en la línea del medio.

"Vais a morir... ¿por qué lloráis?" - decía la androide mientras destruía a sus compañeros

"¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Son solo súbditos, deja de amenazarles de muerte" - le decía Syndra, la Soberana Oscura

Ambas parecían discutir mientras peleaban y defendían sus líneas, aunque fue el robot quien acabó cayendo en el combate. Con su bola rodando hacía el minion.

Número Trece se acercó a la Bola, con cuidado de que Syndra no le viera tocar al enemigo. Pero era cierto que el súbdito quería tocar aquella esfera de hierro, sentía curiosidad y anhelo por saber que era.

"¡Eh! ¡Tu! Deja en paz al cadáver" - le dijo la maga de negro

"............." - le dijo un súbdito

El cuerpo de Orianna empezó a desaparecer para poder volver a regenerarse en la fuente. Número Trece procuró sobrevivir todo ese tiempo hasta que volviera.

Cuando entró en la línea corrió a ver a la Bola, la cual extrañamente no le atacó. Esto fue rápidamente notado por la dama Metálica, quien se le acercó.

"Eres un súbdito perteneciente al equipo rojo, equipo al que pertenece a su vez Syndra" - comentó mientras le miraba fríamente

"................" - dijo el minion

"Después podrás volver, ahora toca morir" - dijo la androide

La Bola sacó una de sus dagas y atravesó al Súbdito Número Trece, quien la miró muy desconcertado. ¿No le gustaba? ¿Solo seguía ordenes? ¿Qué era la Bola?

La oscuridad envolvió su existencia hasta que finalmente volvió a despertar y se vio rodeado por el resto de los minions, aguardando la próxima pelea.

Pero Número Trece era distinto, él salía fuera del Nexo con regularidad, recorriendo los pasillos de la academia hasta que finalmente se encontró con su amor. La Bola estaba en un asiento mientras que en el de al lado estaba Orianna.

"Creo que mis habilidades pueden mejorarse" - comentaba a Syndra

"Eso o admite que mi magia es más fuerte" - le dijo la Soberana Oscura

"La magia no existe, solo es ciencia avanzada por medios poco ortodoxos" - le dijo la robot

Número Trece aprovechó y se acercó a aquel objeto esférico. Para su sorpresa parecía que le rodeaba una aura extraña, como si supiese que estaba ahí.

¿Demostraba esto que no era un simple objeto inerte? Si lo pensaba por un segundo él mismo era un ser de energía producto del Nexo y la magia arcana.

"No reniegues de la magia Ionica" - seguía discutiendo Syndra con Orianna

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo y no podía hacer gran cosa con su prohibido amor. Él no tenía boca y la Bola tampoco pero intentó acercarse a ella e intentarlo.

La sombra que ocultaba la capucha roja llegó a chocar con la Bola, dándole su primer beso.


	111. Reunión con Karthus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de la Zona Fantasma"

Thresh estaba apretando los dientes, sentado en una mesa y con los brazos cruzados mientras refunfuñaba con varios sonidos similares a gruñidos.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Evelynn, agarrando del brazo al liche y nigromante conocido como Karthus, quien tenía una expresión similar a la del carcelero.

"Y luego fuimos a apuñalar a un ladrón en la garganta, fueron unas diez apuñaladas" - le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Vaya... que... curioso..." - murmulló el mago

"Evelynn, no creo que Karthus nos haya hecho venir aquí para que le cuentes historias de cuando estaba vivo" - le regañó Thresh

"Yo venía... para..." - intentaba hablar el hechicero

"No seas así, Thresh, todavía no le he contado cuando me quitaste la virginidad" - le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas

"¡Evelynn! ¡No le intere... espera... cuando yo te conocí no eras virgen..." - recordó el espectro

"Oh, es cierto, en ese entonces ya tenía el apodo de Hacedora de Viudas"

"Oye... yo he venido..." - intentó decirles Karthus

"Pero fuiste tu quien me puso firme" - le dijo la diablesa - "Te quedaba tan bien el negro"

"Obviamente, era el renegado de las sombras, aquel que sembraba el miedo cuando me veían surgir en la noche" - decía con orgullo

La pareja siguió hablando algunos minutos más hasta que el liche pareció haber perdido la paciencia de la peor de las maneras.

"¡Vosotros dos! ¡Parad de hablar de estupideces!" - les gritó el brujo

"Oh.. cierto..." - murmuró el espectro

La energía mágica liberada por el hechicero comenzó a hacer que las paredes crujieran, que lamentos se escucharan desde el suelo y que toda la habitación temblara.

"¡No entiendo como osáis ignorar a la Voz de la Muerte! ¡Aquel que es temido por tus aliados y tus enemigos! ¡Ten más respeto carcelero!"

"Si, Karthus, lo siento... y Evelynn también..." 

"Si, lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la nostalgia..."

Karthus había sido junto con Yorick, Mordekaiser, Hecarim y Kalista, de los espectros originales que surgieron bajo la mano del Rey Arruinado cuando este se levantó. 

Sin embargo era reconocido como el más poderoso de todos ellos, únicamente sobrepasado por Mordekaiser y el Rey. Su magia era tan fuerte que fácilmente sobrepasaba a Veigar.

"Dinos... Karthus... ¿cuál es el motivo de la convocatoria?" - preguntó el carcelero

"El Rey me ha pedido que os encargue una misión" - le respondió el liche mientras se calmaba

"¿Y no nos lo podía decir en persona? A parte, ¿por qué tenemos que ser nosotros?" - preguntó Evelynn cruzada de brazos

"El Rey no está de humor para hablaros ahora mismo... y en cuanto a la misión... estáis involucrados..."

"¿Involucrados?" - se extrañó Thresh - "Si es Fiddlesticks otra vez...." 

"No, es por algo que ha sido causado de forma indirecta... por ti..." - le confesó el mago

"¿Y de qué se trata?" - preguntó el fantasma de verde

"Cuando entramos en esta biblioteca... ¿no notasteis nada raro?" - preguntó Karthus

Thresh miró hacía los dados y notó algo extraño, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los muebles y mesas no correspondían con la biblioteca de la academia.

Estaban en una biblioteca distinta.


	112. La biblioteca del silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de la Zona Fantasma"

Thresh había sido llamado por Karthus, el Liche, junto con Evelynn. Tras varios contratiempos (generados por la pareja de las sombras) este les comentó una misión del Rey Arruinado.

La misión tenía algo que ver con la biblioteca en la que se encontraban, la cual no parecía ser la misma que la de la academia de guerra.

"Estas en lo cierto... esta es la misma biblioteca...." - murmuró el carcelero

"Bien, ahora quiero que me acompañéis" - les dijo el brujo

El trío de campeones salieron de la biblioteca y luego el liche volvió a hablarles.

"Evelynn, señala la entrada de la biblioteca" 

"Es... esa de ahí, ¿verdad?" - preguntó mientras la señalaba

"En efecto, ahora dime, ¿qué hay de la otra?" 

"¿Otra? ¿Qué otra puerta? Solamente hay una" - le respondió la diabla

"Emmm... Evelynn, hay otra puerta" - señaló el espectro de verde

Es cierto que había dos puertas, una al lado de la otra, aunque la mayoría de campeones que pasaban por delante de esta la ignoraban y solo entraban por la visible.

"No me había dado cuenta de esa otra puerta" - comentó la mujer sombría

"Eso es porque tiene un filtro de percepción" - les dijo Karthus

"¿Un filtro de percepción?" - se extrañó Thresh

"Si, parece que solo los que cuentan con un alto manejo psíquico pueden ver la segunda biblioteca, que a su vez es una especie de limbo"

"¿Un limbo? Es decir, un espacio que no debería de estar ahí" - comentó Thresh

"Exacto, vosotros tenéis que investigar esa sala y decirnos que tiene de singular..."

"¿Singular? Es obvio, no debería estar aquí" - resaltó Evelynn

"No lo entiendes, sabemos por que está aquí, pero no sabemos qué habita ahí dentro" - le dijo la voz de la muerte

"Hemos estado dentro, no había nadie" - le dijo la Hacedora de Viudas

"Eso es porque no sabíamos que no era una biblioteca... pero puede haber cualquier cosa... vuestro objetivo es investigarla y asegurarla..."

"¿Y qué pasa si no hay nada o nadie de interés?" - preguntó el carcelero - "¿Y si lo hay?"

"Si no hay nada tendremos que emplear la magia para cerrar esta grieta, si hay algo tendremos que meditar, dependiendo de que sea" - le contestó Karthus

"Bien... toca investigar..." - se quejó el espectro a regañadientes

"¿Qué hacemos cuando terminemos?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Venid a buscarme, yo tengo otros asuntos entre manos" - dijo con cierto aire de misterio

El matrimonio de las sombras volvió a entrar en la biblioteca oculta, la cual estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral. A diferencia de la última vez podían apreciar mejor los cambios.

"¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Ojeamos los libros?" - preguntó la mujer azulada

"Podríamos... tu míralos por encima, yo buscaré en el resto de los muebles..." - respondió Thresh mientras avanzaba

"¿Por qué yo me encargo de los libros?" - se quejó la diabla

"¿Crees que puedo leer apropiadamente con una guadaña pegada a la mano?" - replicó con cierta frialdad

"Buen punto..." - le dijo con cierto enfado

El espectro de negro comenzó a investigar el gran aula. Paró en seco cuando vio a un ser acurrucándose en una esquina con lo que parecía ser una Máscara de Liandri.


	113. Encuentros sobrenaturales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de la Zona Fantasma"

Thresh y Evelynn habían sido enviados a una especie de limbo (o zona muerta) situado junto a la biblioteca del instituto (o academia) de guerra.

Ahora el carcelero había encontrado lo que parecía ser una criatura humanoide con la máscara de Liandri. Curiosamente el cuerpo parecía resultarle similar.

"Evelynn...." - llamó a su novia en voz baja

"¿Mmm?" - reaccionó la diablesa

El espectro de negro le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y fuera hasta su posición. La Hacedora de Viudas aceptó extrañamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó en voz baja

"Parece una especie de espectro... no es muy poderoso..." - respondió manteniendo el volumen

"¿Crees que es el responsable de esto?" 

"No, seguramente vino atraído por la fuerza de este sitio" - le respondió con seguridad

El ser se quedó quieto y luego estiró la cabeza, parecía estar oyendo algo o intentando hacerlo.

"¿Qué crees que está escuchando?" - preguntó Evelynn

"¿No es obvio? A nosotros" - respondió en el mismo momento en que les miró

"Tranquila... cosa... hemos venido a..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la criatura comenzó a correr hacía la puerta que daba a la salida con una velocidad increíble.

Pero fue la diablesa quien hizo brotar Púas en la puerta, impidiéndole huir por ese camino.

"Lo siento... cosa... pero tu te vienes con nosotros..." - le dijo la mujer de azul

"Me pregunto que clase de fantasma es este, me recuerda a lo que me contó en aquella ocasión..." - intentaba recordar Thresh

La criatura parecía tener un cuerpo de niña, saltando a los hombros de la diabla y luego bajándose por detrás de ella, provocando una llamas en esta.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Me quemo!" - gritó Evelynn

"Oh, parece que es un fantasma de fuego... o de quemadura..." - conjeturó el carcelero - "Tal vez sea un espectro de lágrima ígnea..."

"¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Me estoy quemando!" - le gritó su esposa

"¡No puedo conjurar agua! ¡Échate al suelo y rueda!" - replicó el fantasma

De repente Karthus apareció atravesando la puerta principal, la cual no podía abrirse debido a las púas de Evelynn.

"Al final he tardado menos..." - el liche vio al fantasma, a Thresh quieto y a Evelynn en llamas - "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Ayuda...." - pedía la diabla

"No exageres, que eres una nigromante" - le replico mientras le lanzaba un conjuro de agua - "¿Es esa la perturbación?"

"Apareció por aquí pero no tenemos prueba alguna" - le dijo el carcelero

"Bien, pues seguir a lo vuestro..." - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"¿No nos vas a ayudar?" - preguntó Thresh

"Lanzale la cadena, investiga su punto de origen y el de la biblioteca, luego lo sueltas" - le respondió algo cansado - "No creo que necesites mi ayuda"

"El origen del limbo no hace falta ser explicado, y más cuando no es un limbo" - dijo una voz femenina muy profunda

Ambos nigromantes se quedaron mirando a Evelynn, aunque esta parecía no ser la causa de la corrección. En su lugar miraron hacía el otro lado, encontrando la propietaria.

Delante de ellos había una especie de cordera híbrida con una máscara purpura y un arco. Acompañada de un ser parecido a un lobo fantasma.


	114. Somos la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de la Zona Fantasma"

Karthus acompañaba a Thresh y Evelynn, quienes tenían una misión mandada por el Rey Arruinado, esta trataba de investigar una especie de limbo en forma de biblioteca.

En su investigación encontraron un ser extraño con cuerpo de niño y con una máscara del Liandri. Esto a su vez atrajo la atención de Kindred. 

"¿Qué se supone que estan haciendo, Lobo?" - preguntó la cordera

" **Yo diría que quieren neutralizar a este espectro** " - respondió el lobo

"Eh, nosotros no hemos dicho nada de neutralizarlo" - les dijo Evelynn ofendida

"¿Y por qué el carcelero quería atraparle?" - preguntó Kindred

" **Seguro que degollarle o peor** " 

"¿Eres tonto? No puedo cortar el cuello a eso... creo..." - comentó Thresh

El Lobo, Thresh y Evelynn continuaban discutiendo entre ellos mientras que Karthus y la otra mitad de Kindred se reunían en el centro de la sala.

"¿A qué te refieres con que esto no es un limbo?" - preguntó el liche

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó la mujer... cordero - "Me eres familiar"

"Soy Karthus, la Voz de la Muerte" - le contestó el mago

"¿Voz? Nosotros somos Kindred, somos la Muerte" - le dijo con seguridad

El mago observó al Lobo, quien parecía querer morder los huesos del carcelero. Luego redirigió su punto de visión a la cordera.

"Curiosa manifestación..." - comentó guardándose sus palabras

"¿Sabes que pasa con las almas que atrapa el Rey Arruinado? Todas son observadas por nosotros, pues somos quienes han de verlo" - le dijo con autoridad

"Entonces habrás visto todas mis acciones" - le dijo el mago

"Estuvimos presentes para llevarte con nosotros, hasta que adoptaste esta forma y nos rechazaste"

"Tu mensaje debía ser llevado, y ha estado siendo impartida por mi" - le dijo con una sonrisa 

"Eres un ser muy curioso, Karthus, sentimos muchos puntos de los que sería interesante hablar... pero no estamos aquí para eso..."

"Vienes por el ente... la perturbación de este lugar..."

"Lo llamaste limbo, suponemos que por desconocimiento" - comentó la cordera - "Esto es una grieta de la Zona Fantasma"

"¿Una grieta de la Zona Fantasma?" - se extrañó Karthus - "Hace años que no ocurre una"

"Algo debe de haberlo causado" - dijo a modo de respuesta

Pensando un poco en ello, podría ser el hecho de que Thresh desencadenara al Sangriento en la biblioteca original, abriendo el nexo.

"Es posible... ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?" - preguntó señalando al ser

"Este ente no vino de la Zona Fantasma... y tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia" - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - "Y deja de referirte a nosotros en singular..."

"Thresh, Evelynn, ya hemos terminado" - les dijo el liche 

"¿Ya? ¿En serio?" - se extrañó el carcelero

"Si, ya sabemos lo que es, será fácil de cerrarlo desde fuera" - dijo mientras salía de la sala

Antes de poder darse cuenta, el Lobo y el Cordero ya se habían marchado, al igual que el pequeño ente de Liandri. Ambos se quedaron muy confundidos.

Kindred por su parte habían vuelto a encontrarse al hechicero al que solían ver a veces. Ofrecía una muerte calidad... ¿tal vez de entre todos los nigromantes este era su favorito? 


	115. Servir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de la Zona Fantasma"

Tras lo ocurrido con Kindred, los tres campeones de las sombras abandonaron la extraña biblioteca, que había sido revelada como un nexo con la zona fantasma.

El carcelero había seguido las instrucciones del liche y había dibujado un símbolo de ritual en la puerta de dicha zona, luego el mago usó sus poderes.

"¿Ya esta? ¿Ya hemos terminado?" - preguntó Evelynn sorprendida

"Si... aunque al final he tenido que hacerlo yo todo..." - se quejó Karthus

"Tal vez debería usar más la magia..." - murmuró Thresh

"De no ser por esa cordera hubiéramos tardado más tiempo" - dijo la diablesa

"Esa cordera era una manifestación de la muerte, ten más respeto" - le replicó el hechicero no muerto

El espectro de negro pudo notar cierto resentimiento al decir estas palabras. Luego Karthus se despidió y procedió a irse.

"Oye, Evelynn, tengo que preguntarle algo" - le comentó el ser esqueletico

"¿Y cuando vas a pasar más tiempo conmigo?" - le replicó la mujer

"Cuando trates esas quemaduras" - le dijo fríamente

Thresh acabó encontrando al liche en el jardín trasero de la academia, en un pequeño prado rodeado de flores muertas.

"Es curioso como incluso las flores pierden vitalidad ante mi" - dijo el espectro delgado

"Algunos podemos elegir que eso suceda o no"

"Yo no tengo por que decidir... yo solo sirvo a la muerte..." 

"Hablando sobre ese tema... antes te note raro cuando hablábamos con Kindred... ¿pasa algo?" - le preguntó mientras se acercaba

"Tu no lo entenderías... carcelero..." - dijo con cierta frialdad - "Tu no sabes lo que es ser la voz de la muerte...."

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos antes de que Thresh pudiera formular una frase, tras pensar en como expresarlo.

"Hasta donde tengo entendido tu moriste por tu amor por la muerte... querías que todos vieran lo mismo que tu... ¿qué hay de malo?"

"¿Qué hay de malo? ¿En serio me lo preguntas?" - le preguntó en respuesta

El hechicero alzó la mano, haciendo que todas las flores se marchitasen, que un aura verde rodeara todo el jardín y que almas comenzaran a aparecer.

"Mira mi poder... soy el ser de las sombras más poderoso que existe... no soy heraldo del Rey... soy el mismísimo heraldo de la muerte..."

Tras decir esto el terreno volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

"Pero ella solo me ve como un simple liche... como algo..."

"Estas decepcionado... lo entiendo... pero..."

"Dime... ¿qué es peor? ¿añorar la vida o sentir que has decepcionado a tu amor?"

El carcelero comprendió en ese momento cual era el dolor que había crecido en Karthus. Él se interesó en el pasado por la vida, o por su manifestación física.

Tras un encantador (o perturbador) encuentro con la misma muerte se dio cuenta de como había dudado de todo por lo que sacrificó su vida y su no vida.

"No iras a exiliarte o algo parecido, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Thresh

"¿Te crees que soy un chiquillo de instituto?" - le dijo con cierta frialdad - "Solo voy a seguir con mi oficio... servir a la muerte..."

Es irónico como Kindred, la muerte misma, observaba todo desde un arbusto cercano. Sin duda alguna ese liche era alguien... interesante...


	116. Día a día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Tras lo ocurrido con la Zona Fantasma, vamos a ver que les va sucediendo a Pantheon y Cassiopeia, esta última parece estar un poco enfadada.

"¡Eress un esstúpido!" - gritó la lamia

"Deberías calmarte, Cassiopeia" - le aconsejó el guerrero - "Solo te he dicho que deberías salir más a menudo, solo sales para ir a la grieta"

"¿A donde quieress que vaya? Ssoy una mujer sserpiente"

"Eso no fue un impedimento para ir a Ionia" - comentó Pantheon - "Y también deambulabas por el Monte Targon"

"Pero ahora missmo... no puedo..." - dijo algo fría - "Ssolo... no quiero..."

"Si tienes algún problema siempre puedes decírmelo" - le dijo el Rakkor

El artesano de la guerra se dispuso a salir cuando apareció delante de su casa un hombre disfrazado de payaso, o más bien arlequín. 

"Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Hola jejeje, traigo un par de cosas para una tal Cassiopeia" - le respondió con una risa

"Emm Cassiopeia, te busca una especie de bufón" - le comunicó el guerrero

"¿Otro bufón?" - preguntó con cierto cansancio

"No soy un bufón cualquiera, soy Shaco, el bufón siniestro" - dijo con orgullo

La mujer serpiente se arrastró hacía la puerta y vio al campeón de colores naranjas. Luego agarró la carta y la observó, viendo un sello de la familia Du Couteau.

"¿Quién te ha dado essta carta?" - preguntó la víbora

"A mi me la dio Thresh, a él se la dio Swain, a Swain se la dio Katarina, y a Katarina se la di yo" - le respondió el payaso asesino

"Eso último no tiene sentido" - notó Pantheon

"Pero es gracioso... ¿o no has pillado el chiste?" - dijo mientras sacaba su daga

Cassiopeia por su parte se encontraba leyendo la carta, con una mezcla de sentimientos, de preocupación y al mismo tiempo enfado.

"Pantheon, ¿podemoss hablar un momento?" - preguntó la serpiente

"Si me necesitáis solo decid mi nombre" - dijo Shaco antes de generar su humo naranja

Pero cuando el humo se desvaneció Shaco seguía ahí, no se había ido o tan siquiera movido. Tras unos segundos si que procedió a irse caminando.

"Ese tipo es muy raro... dime, Cassiopeia, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Ess una carta dessde Noxuss, de mi hermana, quiere que vaya a vissitarla por assuntoss familiaress" - le informó fríamente 

"Entiendo... bueno, te deseo suerte con esos asuntos..." - le dijo Pantheon

"¿Queréiss venir conmigo? Thressh y tu, digo" - le preguntó con una voz algo solitaria

"¿Es un viaje peligroso? ¿Necesitas escolta?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"No, ess ssolo que... no quiero ir a Noxuss ssola..." - respondió la lamia

El gladiador entendió que algo había pasado para que no quisiera volver a Noxus, eso ya lo había intuido, pero no sabía que pudiera ser tan serio.

"Claro, será un placer acompañarte a Noxus" - le dijo con decisión 

"Vale... ssi pudierass avissar al carcelero..." - comentó mientras se daba la vuelta - "Necessito hablar con otra perssona..." 

¿Otra persona? Cassiopeia no parecía la típica persona que tuviera amigas, aunque también es cierto que Pantheon no tenía por que meterse en sus asuntos.

"Volveré lo antes posible, Cassiopeia" - le dijo antes de irse


	117. Rumbo a Noxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Cassiopeia había recibido una carta de Noxus, la cual le pedía que fuera hasta allí. Es por esto que le pidió a Pantheon que él y el resto les acompañara.

Debido a esto, el artesano de la guerra se encontraba reunido con el carcelero, la diablesa y cierto liche, aunque este último desconcertó al campeón.

"Creí que estaríais con Tahm Kench..." - dijo al ver al brujo

"¿Tahm Kench? No somos los típicos que andamos siempre con los mismos mortales como si no conociésemos a nadie más" - le replicó Thresh

"Estaban conmigo por asuntos recientes" - explicó Karthus

"Bueno, no creo que pase nada por que venga con nosotros" - dijo Evelynn

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ir?" - preguntó el brujo

"Evelynn te ha propuesto, por lo que quedas invitado, no tienes por que venir si no quieres" - le dijo Pantheon

"¿Y yo estoy obligado? Estoy harto de acompañarte a todos lados"

"Cariño, Pantheon te ayudó cuando te poseyeron, se más agradecido"

"Has dicho que ibas a Noxus, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el espectro delgado

"Si, ¿te es de interés?" - respondió el guerrero

"Thresh, si mal no recuerdo, comentaste algo de ir a buscar a los Sangrientos en Noxus" - le recordó cruzado de brazos

"Cierto..." - el fantasma de negro se paró a pensar por un momento - "Supongo que podríamos ir a Noxus"

"Sigues hablando en plural, todavía no he aceptado la propuesta" - se quejó Karthus

Ambos fantasmas de las sombras siguieron hablando entre ellos, con Evelynn acercándose un poco más al artesano de la guerra.

"Dime, Pantheon, ¿ha surgido la idea de ti o de ella?" - preguntó la diabla

"De ella, comentó algo de que no quería ir sola a Noxus" - respondió el guerrero

"¿Te dijo eso? ¿No crees que significa algo?" - preguntó con una mirada pícara

"¿Qué recientemente ha tenido algún problema en Noxus y eso ha provocado que se haya ido de allí? Acabando en el Monte Targon, donde la encontramos"

"Tonterías, si te lo ha dicho es porque te quiere tener cerca"

"Admiro la persistencia de tus manipulaciones, pero Cassiopeia nunca va a estar interesada en mi" - le dijo el gladiador

"Pantheon, si te insulta tanto será por algo"

"Ella insulta a todo el mundo, eso no es nada nuevo"

"Pero tu caso es distinto, piensa en ello y..."

"Hola Pantheon" - le llamó una voz femenina

El artesano de la guerra se giró junto con Evelynn para ver a una mujer con falda, ropajes rojos y una especie de armadura dorada por encima.

"Hola Leona" - le saludó el artesano de la guerra

"Te he visto a lo lejos y se me ha ocurrido salu..." 

La hija del sol se quedó un poco callada al ver como Thresh, Evelynn y Karthus se quedaban mirándola. Los tres saludaron levantando la mano.

Leona era la novia de su compañera Diana, por lo que le tenían cierto respeto. No obstante al mismo tiempo había ayudado a sus enemigos a derrotarles muchas veces.

"Venía a hablar contigo pero..."

"Llevatelo contigo" - dijo Thresh en referencia a Pantheon

"Mejor hablemos fuera, así no les molestamos"


	118. Hijos de Targon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

El grupo de campeones compuestos por Thresh, Evelynn, Cassiopeia, Karthus (tal vez) y Pantheon habían decidido ir a Noxus, por algunos asuntos de la lamia.

Esto dio lugar a una pequeña reunión, que terminó con la llegada de Leona. Ahora los dos campeones del Monte Targon caminan por los pasillos.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"Veras, he estado un tiempo alejada de la academia, y cuando volví hablé de muchas cosas con Diana... y me dejó caer lo tuyo con Cassiopeia"

"¿Lo mio?" - sospechó un poco - "Especifica un poco"

"Ya sabes, que estás es una relación con ella" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Esta frase dejó caer una metafórica roca en Pantheon. Leona era una amiga suya de la infancia y hasta ella creía eso... tal vez proponerle quedarse con él no había sido buena idea...

"Entiendo que tiene atributos que puedan llamarte la atención, eres un hombre al fin de al cabo, pero deberías tener cuidado con ella...."

"Creo que deberías considerar tus próximas palabras" - le dijo el gladiador

"No era por faltarle el respeto a tu novia... está bien si tienes predilección por las escamas..." - seguía cavando más el hoyo

"No... me refiero a que no somos pareja..." - le dijo el guerrero

Poco a poco el rostro de la Solari fue volviéndose más rojo a medida que seguía sintiendo vergüenza por todo lo dicho previamente.

"Oh, dios, siento la confusión, Diana me dijo que Evelynn..."

"La hacedora de viudas..." - ahora todo tenía sentido

"Y como ambos vivís juntos... parecía muy convincente..."

"¿Y donde dejas lo de las escamas?" - preguntó Pantheon

"N-no lo sé...." - dijo aún más avergonzada

"Le ofrecí quedarse conmigo porque no tenía a donde ir, por lo visto quería alejarse de Noxus y bueno... le golpeé con mi escudo en la cara..." - explicó haciendo memoria

"No es propio de ti pegar a las mujeres" - se extrañó Leona

"Fue en Targon, estaba a oscuras y se lanzó a... dejemos los detalles..."

"Vaya confusión... más vergonzosa... tendría que haber supuesto que tu no podrías estar con alguien así..." - comentó aún enrojecida

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le preguntó extrañado

"¿Por qué? Porque tu te riges por el honor, ella por el contrario mata a sangre fría a personas, envenena por placer y me han dicho que tiene mal genio"

El artesano de la guerra se sorprendió cuando dijo eso. No porque no lo supiera, sino porque no había caído antes en ello, a su manera parecía que ella solo tuviera cosas malas.

Él mismo había comprobado que en ocasiones podía intentar ser buena pero... quitando eso, ella era todo lo opuesto a él...

"Pero aún así vivís juntos, debe de tener algo bueno para tenerla como amiga"

"¿Amiga? Si, claro... sabes, voy a ir en breve a Noxus, si no te importa he de prepararme para el viaje" - le dijo a modo de despedida

"Espero que te vaya bien, y lo siento por la confusión"

"No hay problema, en realidad ha sido bastante revelador" - le dijo antes de coger por otro pasillo

"¿Revelador? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?" - repitió confundida


	119. Malas personas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

El gladiador se encontraba avanzando hacía su casa, ya era tarde y al día siguiente tendría que poner marcha a Noxus junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Durante el camino no pudo evitar seguir pensando en su situación actual, cuan curiosa, extraña y desconcertante era. 

"Buenas, Pantheon" - le saludó una voz conocida

Al levantar la mirada vio a Elise, la mujer araña. Esta parecía venir de su casa, afortunadamente con su forma humana.

"Tu eres... ¿Elise?" - preguntó al no conocerla en persona

"Si, la Reina Araña" - le respondió con orgullo

"¿Eres la persona de la que hablaba Cassiopeia?" 

"La lamia no tiene muchos amigos, aunque nos conocimos cuando intentamos cazarnos mutuamente" - le resumió brevemente

"He oído hablar de ti por parte de Thresh" - comentó el guerrero

"Y yo de ti por parte de la serpiente" - le dijo la híbrida 

"Se que es tarde pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

Los dos campeones acabaron sentados en unos troncos de madera, cercanos a la casa del Artesano de la Guerra.

"Últimamente he conocido gente... gente que asesina, que mata, que hace el mal de alguna manera..." - le empezó a contar

"Y tu honor te ha enemistado con ellos" 

"Más bien lo contrario, se podría decir que me he vuelto un aliado suyo pero... tengo la sensación de que eso es malo..."

"¿Lo dices por Thresh y la lamia?" - le preguntó Elise

"Soy consciente de que han hecho cosas horribles... al menos desde mi punto de vista pero... me caen bien... ¿es eso malo?"

"No tiene por que serlo" - le dijo pensativa - "El mal no existe, existen necesidades, puntos de vista, personalidades..."

"Pero yo choco con todos...." - dijo el gladiador

"¿Qué cosas buenas ves en Cassiopeia?" - preguntó la araña

"A veces puede preocuparse por otra persona, casi siempre si este ha hecho algo por ella, y.... creo que poco más..."

"Ya es el doble de lo que la gente suele decir"

"¿Qué insinúas con eso?" - preguntó desconcertado 

"Sabes... creo que tienes un don... puedes sacar cosas buenas de la gente...al hacerlo consigues que te agraden..."

"Pero son criminales, ¿qué pasa si alguna vez tengo que pelear contra ellos? ¿y si alguna vez se hacen enemigos de Rakkor?"

"Thresh ahora caza espíritus sangrientos en lugar de personas, Cassiopeia ya tiene un hábitat donde no caza gente, y Evelynn está distraída siendo una alcahueta"

El artesano de la guerra se giró para mirarla cara a cara, intuía más o menos a lo que se refería pero necesitaba escucharlo.

"Tu les impulsas a mantenerse, a mejorar, y eso es bueno" 

"¿Puede una persona como yo lograr eso? Soy un guerrero al que llaman el Artesano de la Guerra" - le dijo con cierto sentido

"Yo adoro a la Diosa Araña, pero apenas mato inocentes, y quien lo cambió fue un tierno pequeñín salido del vacío" - le aseguró con una sonrisa

Pantheon consideró lo dicho por la Reina Araña, quizás si era bueno tener a esas personas y que ellas le tuvieran a él cerca.

Todo esto a su vez estaba siendo observado por Cassiopeia, quien vio como los dos hablaban juntos, sin saber exactamente de que.


	120. Sangre Fría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Era muy temprano, el Abrazo de la Serpiente había conseguido reunir un pequeño grupo formado por Thresh, Karthus, Evelynn, Pantheon y el Súbdito Número Trece.

"¿Por qué viene el liche?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"No encontré a Tahm Kench" - le respondió el gladiador - "Supuse que tal vez le interesara venir"

"Prácticamente fui forzado" - comentó el brujo

"Dejad tanta palabrería y formalidades, cuanto antes lleguemos antes volveremos" - dijo el carcelero con prisas

"No empecemos con mal pie" - dijo Pantheon - "El camino es largo"

"Puess vamonoss" - dijo la mujer serpiente en frío

El grupo de campeones partió con poco equipaje, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte del equipo se encontraba muerto. Solo llevaban útiles de cocina para algunos.

"Oye, Cassio, ¿qué asuntos tienes en Noxus?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Familiaress" - dijo en seco

"¿No tendrá algo que ver con el espartano?" - insinuó pícaramente

"No tiene nada que ver con esse esstúpido" - dijo con cierto enfado

La hacedora de viudas pudo notar que ese comentario iba un poco más fuerte comparado con otras veces que le había llamado así.

"¿Te pasa algo con el Rakkor?"

"¿Por qué lo dicess? Ssiempre le llamo esstúpido... porque ess esstúpido"

"No se, te noto un poco más agresiva hacía él" 

"El otro día recibí una vissita de una... conocida... y no sse le ocurrió otra cossa que ponersse a hablar con ella hassta tarde... enfrente de la cassa..." - le dijo con desprecio

La diabla se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había sucedido. No sabía si estaba feliz o sorprendida de los repentinos celos que tenía la víbora.

No obstante ella era especialista en estos temas, llevaba seduciendo a hombres y mujeres por años, por lo que decidió darle un empujoncito. 

"Es normal que se fije en otras mujeres, al fin de al cabo vosotros solo vivís juntos, no estáis en una relación" - le dijo un poco más serena

"¿Cómo? ¿No sse ssupone que queríass juntarme con él?" - le preguntó un poco sorprendida por el comentario

"Han pasado ya meses, querida, quizás pueda encontrarle alguna chica"

"No creo que nadie presstara atención en esse esstúpido" - le dijo fríamente

"No se yo que decirte, sabe cocinar, es fuerte, sabe pelear y tiene casa propia" - le empezó a decir - "Parece un buen partido para... Kayle o Morgana..."

"No pierdass tu tiempo en vano" - dijo la lamia

"Cassiopeia, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no quieres que empareje a Pantheon?" - preguntó la mujer de piel azulada

"No, ninguna, me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer"

Aunque tuviera aspecto de serpiente, Cassiopeia había sido conocida por seducir a varios varones para poder matarlos luego. No es que no atrajera gente.

"Si no quieres que lo haga puedes decírmelo, aún estás a tiempo"

"Ssolo cállate..." - murmuró enfadada

Los otros campeones se encontraban a una larga distancia, evitando escuchar su conversación por ser siempre de lo mismo.

"¿De qué creéis que estarán hablando?" - preguntó Pantheon - "A parte de mi"

"¿A parte de eso? Nada relevante" - respondió Karthus

"Todo sería más fácil si os matara a los dos... podría parecer un accidente..." - comentó Thresh con cansancio


	121. No hay vuelta atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Tras un largo camino inicial, el grupo acabó parando a las puertas de un bosque para acampar, con el gladiador haciendo algo de comer.

Realmente Cassiopeia tenía suerte de que el artesano de la guerra estuviese vivo, sino tendría que volver a cazar ratas o seres similares para cenar.

"¿Qué tieness en esse libro?" - preguntó la serpiente

"Maldiciones.. maleficios... requiems... poesía..." - contestó sin apartar la mirada

"Al fin tenemos un usuario de magia" - dijo la diablesa

"¿Tienes algún problema con que no ejerza la magia?" - preguntó Thresh fríamente

".........." - dijo el súbdito 

"¡Yo soy el carcelero! ¡Señor de las almas perdidas y verdugo de las sombras!" - le gritó al pequeño ser de rojo

"Y aquel que tiene una hoz pegada a la mano..." - murmuró Karthus

"No era necesario mencionar eso" - le dijo el espectro de negro

Todos estaban discutiendo o hablando de sus cosas mientras Pantheon cenaba, pendiente de sus propios pensamientos. Cabe a destacar que no llevaba su casco.

"Oye, Pantheon" - le llamó Evelynn - "¿En qué piensas? Se te ve algo distraído"

"El otro día tuve una conversación con Elise... le estaba dando vueltas"

El hecho de que fuera Elise llamó la atención de los campeones de las sombras, no mucho pero si mostraron un poco de interés.

"¿Con Elise? ¿Qué cosas hablaste con la mujer araña?" - preguntó Thresh

"Thresh, no deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas" - le replicó Evelynn

"No es ajeno, es acerca de una campeona de las Islas de las Sombras" - le dijo el fantasma de negro - "A este paso conocerá a todos..."

"En realidad también conozco a Hecarim" - le dijo el gladiador

"Pero la hacedora de viudas tiene razón, no debemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos mortales" - dijo Karthus regresando a la lectura

"No fue nada importante, más bien sobre la vida" - les aclaró Pantheon

"Sseguro que le dijo alguna tontería..." - masculló la víbora

El artesano de la guerra notó esto último y acabó regresando a sus pensamientos acerca de su vida. Ahora mismo estaba cenando rodeado de nigromantes y asesinos.

"Voy a dar un paseo..." - dijo mientras se ponía el casco

"Como seas secuestrado de nuevo... oh, espera... esa es Evelynn" - rectificó Thresh

"Disfruto mucho de los secuestros, es una especie de fetiche" 

"¿Otro máss?" - le dijo la lamia

Esta a parte se intrigó al ver al guerrero marcharse tan de repente. Parecía darle muchas vueltas a algunas cosas... ¿sería sobre ella? ¿sobre Elise? Ella se lo habría dicho.

El Rakkor por el contrario acabó en una zona algo despejada, en la cual se tiró con la mirada apuntando a las estrellas.

"En un sitio así..." - murmuró el gladiador - "Vi las estrellas con ella..."

Solo había recibido noticias malas de todos ellos pero... recordó luchar junto a Thresh... charlar de sus tradiciones con Evelynn... mirar esas estrellas con Cassiopeia...

"Ya es tarde para dar media vuelta... y si lo hiciera no sería un verdadero soldado..." - se dijo así mismo Pantheon

Tal vez podría quedarse así por un poco más de tiempo... mirando el cosmos y los aspectos de otros guerreros de Rakkor... 

"Pantheon..." - le habló Cassiopeia


	122. Esstúpido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Pantheon se había separado del resto para poder cambiar de aire, pensar un poco para sus adentros acerca de sus propios compañeros. 

Pero fue muy inesperado que la lamia conocida como Cassiopeia fuera a su encuentro en mitad de la noche, con un rostro mezcla de enfado y recelo.

"Pantheon...."

"Cassiopeia, ¿ha pasado algo?"

"Quería hablar contigo a ssolass" 

El artesano de la guerra contempló dos posibilidades. La primera es que realmente ella estuviera interesada en él y... no, eso para él era imposible...

La segunda opción era que fuera acerca de la conversación que mantuvo con Elise la noche anterior a su partida.

"Claro, ¿de qué se trata?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"¿Qué ess lo que te contó Elisse?" - le devolvió la pregunta - "¿Te comentó por qué viajamoss a Noxuss?"

"No... no hablamos de eso..."

"Entiendo..." - la víbora se relajo al escucharlo

"Más bien fue sobre mis pensamientos sobre ustedes"

"¿Tuss penssamientoss? ¿Cómo que tuss penssamientoss?"

"Tuve una conversación con Leona, y realmente comprendí que todos vosotros habéis matado y cometido crímenes" - le empezó a decir

Esto llamó la atención del abrazo de la serpiente, quien reconocía haber hecho cosas en el pasado muy poco éticas. 

"Pero realmente os aprecio a todos... no sabía si eso era algo malo que había en mi... que os considerara amigos..."

"¿Y qué ssacasste de todo ello?" - le preguntó con curiosidad

"Que todos tenemos defectos, tu intentaste devorarme y... confiaste en mi para que te ayudara en esto... aunque solo fuese como escudo..." - rió al pensar en esto último

"Ssabess, no ssolo te lo pedí por tu fuerza" 

"¿En serio?" - se sorprendió el gladiador

"Dessde que obtuve essta forma todo sse me complicó en varioss asspectoss... ya no ssocializo como antess..."

Ciertamente Cassiopeia pasó de ser una elegante y ambiciosa miembro de la más poderosa familia Noxiana a ser una híbrida que se ocultaba de todos.

"Sse podría decir que Elisse, Evelynn y tu ssoiss miss primeross amigoss, quitando a Talon" - comentó mientras se le acercaba

"Creí que tu no creías en las amistades" - le dijo el guerrero

"Y no creía, hassta que te vi hacer todoss essoss actoss dessinteresados por mi, aunque ssiempre me acabess enfadando... esstúpido"

"Eso puede ser lo más amigable que me has dicho en... nunca" 

"Y cómo sse lo digass a alguien" - le dijo mientras colocaba sus garras por su cuello - "No vivirass para hablar con otro humano"

"¿Algo más que quieras compartir?" 

La Noxiana pensó que este solía ser el típico momento melodramático que jamás repetiría ante el Rakkor. A estas alturas le daba igual contárselo.

"La carta era de mi hermana, Katarina"

"¿La Cuchilla Siniestra? Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras hermana"

"¡Esso ess porque eress el único campeón que no lo ssabe! ¡Esstúpido!"

"¿Es algo serio?" - preguntó algo preocupado

"No lo ssé pero... no noss llevamoss bien dessde hace tiempo..."

El artesano de la guerra se acercó a ella y puso su capa a su alrededor, luego le agarró del hombro y la tranquilizó. Luego volvieron con el grupo.


	123. En la niebla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Nuestros campeones habían comenzado su viaje a Noxus, parando en la entrada de un bosque para que los mortales y Evelynn pudieran descansar.

Por la mañana, sin embargo, se encontraron con que se había levantado una blanca niebla que les rodeaba e incluso tapaba la entrada del bosque.

"Thresh, querido, ¿podrías despejar la niebla?" - preguntó la diablesa

"¿Por qué? Con la linterna es suficiente" - le respondió el espectro

"Aún así, no quiero depender de una linterna" - dijo Karthus mientras levantaba su cetro

Una porción de la niebla se separó ante ellos, y aunque solamente era un camino estrecho servía para poder avanzar de forma adecuada.

"¿De dónde ha surgido tanta niebla?" - preguntó Pantheon

"A nosotros no nos mires" - masculló Thresh - "No es niebla negra"

"¿Sseguro que no habeíss intentado ressucitar a algún muerto?"

"Esta niebla es a causa de un fenómeno meteorológico, no mágico" - le dijo Karthus

Los campeones se dividieron en dos grupos. En frente del camino se encontraba la pareja nigromante (Evelynn y Thresh, o ¿Eveshynn?), dejando al resto detrás.

"Hacía tiempo que no íbamos tu y yo juntos, Thresh" - le dijo Evelynn mientras se arrimaba

"Eso es por tus delirios de juntar a gente" - masculló el espectro

"¿Te sientes abandonado?" - preguntó de forma pícara - "Porque en mitad de la niebla..."

"Has tenido muchas ideas pervertidas a lo largo de las décadas y esa es la peor de todas" - le remarcó el fantasma

"Sabes muy bien que no, yo nunca tengo malas ideas"

Thresh comenzó a retomar su enfado habitual, esta vez con Evelynn, mientras que los otros campeones caminaban más despacio.

"Tendría que haberle dicho a Elisse que viniera" - comentó Cassiopeia

"Sigo preguntándome que hago yo aquí..." - se quejó el liche

"No seas tan pesimista, seguro que ocurre algo interesante" - dijo Pantheon

"Las opciones de que tus palabras sean reales no disminuyen mi opinión" 

"¿No llevamoss mucho camino en el bossque?" - preguntó la serpiente

"No llevamos ni la mitad" - contestó el brujo - "Aunque también percibo..."

El hechicero nigromante se detuvo, sacó su libro y empezó a ojearlo. Sus dos acompañantes de quedaron esperando a que terminase.

"¡Date prissa! Miss assuntoss sson urgentess" - replicó la víbora 

"¿Pasa algo? Karthus" - preguntó Pantheon

"Noto a dos personas más en este bosque, uno se acerca y otro está quieto" - dijo el liche mientras levantaba el brazo

Karthus usó su Sembrar la Destrucción, generando un orbe de energía que pareció impactar con un objeto invisible similar a una caja.

"¿Una caja? ¿Qué hace una caja aquí?" - preguntó la mujer serpiente

"Oye, chicos, ¿donde están Thresh y Evelynn?"

"Esos dos... solo causan problemas..." - comentó el liche - "Esperemos que no se hayan encontrado con el individuo silencioso..."

"Pantheon, reconozco los coloress de la caja" - dijo Cassiopeia

La caja era naranja, con una manivela rota en su lado derecho, dentro había una especie de arlequín de trapo con un revolver dentro.

"Es algún tipo de arma de disparo" - comentó el guerrero

"Creo saber a quien pertenece eso" - dijo el espectro - "¿No es así? Shaco"

Una risa empezó a oírse cuando el liche dijo esto último.


	124. Comodín mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Los campeones se habían dividido en la niebla, siendo que una parte de este grupo (compuesto por Pantheon, Karthus y Cassiopeia) se había topado con otro individuo en el bosque.

El individuo no estaba solo, pues había un segundo campeón, pero el primero fue identificado como Shaco, el Payaso Siniestro.

"Hehehehehe, no esperaba menos del liche" - dijo Shaco mientras aparecía desde el lado derecho de la niebla

"¿Sshaco? ¿No noss habráss sseguido?" - preguntó Cassiopeia casi amenazante

"¡Por ssupuessto! Jamáss me perdería el dessenlace de tu epopeya" - intentó imitarla

"Haz esso otra vez y te desspellejare" - le advirtió fríamente

"¿Y la caja? ¿Y el otro campeón? ¿Solo viniste para saber lo de la carta?" - le preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"Oh, mi caja, la puse porque vi a un tipo muy raro... ¡¿donde está el Súbdito Número Trece!?" - gritó histericamente

"¿Número Trece?" - se extrañó el guerrero - "Fue junto a los nigromantes... ¿y qué tiene que ver el súbdito contigo?"

"Nada.. ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?"

"Shaco, no tenemos tiempo para hablar contigo, debemos localizar a Thresh y a Evelynn, y salir de este bosque" - le dijo Karthus

"¿Creéis que es prudente? No sabemos quien es el otro campeón" - comentó el gladiador

"Oh, ese tipo, hable con el antes, jugamos a las cartas" - dijo Shaco

"¿No has dicho que no sabías quien era?" - le cuestionó el liche

"He hablado con varios... tal vez sea Rammus, sería un giro argumental muy gracioso... ¿quieres escuchar un chiste? Un chiste mortal"

"¡Déjate de estupideces!" - le gritó el brujo - "Quiero que vayas a por Thresh y le traigas"

El bufón se quejó un poco al no poder contar chistes o hablar acerca de sus extravagancias, por lo que se adentró un poco en el camino, yendo por delante de ellos.

"¿Existe la posibilidad de que pueda matar a alguien en Noxus?" - preguntó Shaco

"¿En Noxuss?" - la víbora se quedó pensando

"Nada de matar..." - comentó el gladiador

"Bueno, eso puede arre...." 

Antes de que el payaso terminara de hablar una sombra pasó cruzando por delante de él, agarrándolo y llevándoselo al otro lado de la niebla.

 "¿Eso es parte de su repertorio?" 

"No, ese es el otro atacante" - le respondió el liche

"Al menoss essta vez ssolo fue el payasso" - dijo Cassiopeia

El artesano de la guerra se acercó hacía donde se encontraba Shaco antes de irse. Miró al suelo y vio las huellas dejadas por el asaltante.

"Ya se quien se lo ha llevado..." - dijo el gladiador

"No me fasstidiess..."

El asaltante llevó a su presa hasta un árbol cercano, colgándolo en una de las ramas y con las manos y piernas amarradas por unas cuerdas.

Shaco pudo ver con claridad la forma y el aspecto de su agresor, quien también le mostró sus armas. Esto último impresionó a su lado asesino.

"Me gusta tu estilo, ¿qué marca de cuchillo usas? ¿o es un machete?"

"Grgrrrr...." - gruñó el campeón

"Hey, te mueves rápido... ¿has pensado en unirte a las Islas de las Sombras?"

"Silencio... si todo sale bien... acabaré con la cabeza de cuatro nigromantes..." - dijo Rengar mientras se acercaba para rugirle


	125. Pantheon VS Rengar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Shaco, el bufón siniestro, se había topado con el grupo de Thresh, quienes se habían dispersado en su camino a Noxus debido a la niebla.

Originalmente una molestia, el payaso tenía un encargo de hablar con Evelynn urgentemente. Esto sería posible salvo por la aparición de Rengar, quien secuestró al bufón.

"Dime, ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?" - preguntó Shaco aún atado

"Cállate de una vez..." - le contestó con enfado

"Oh, venga, no seas así bigotitos" 

El vastaya se acercó a su víctima con su machete en mano, mirándolo con su ojo derecho de forma amenazadora para que se mantuviera en silencio.

"Solo un ser de las Islas de las Sombras puede encontrarte... y entonces Thresh será mio" - le dijo con una voz profunda

"Karthus también podría decirles mi ubicación" - remarcó el payaso

"¿Crees que ese liche vendría solo a por mi?"

En ese momento un leve ruido pudo escucharse en la distancia, en menos de escasos segundos Pantheon cayó del cielo usando su Gran Descarga Celestial.

La niebla se levantó a su alrededor, provocando también un estruendo que fue notado por el súbdito Número Trece, el carcelero y la hacedora de viudas.

"Ahí es donde estan" - dijo la viuda azulada

"Espérame con el minion" - dijo el espectro con cansancio

Mientras tanto, el gladiador se iba acercando más hacía el león híbrido.

"¿Quieres que acabe contigo otra vez?" - le preguntó el cazador

"No subestimes el poder de un Rakkor" - le respondió el guerrero

El cazador pisó con sus garras la tierra y luego empezó a correr a por el gladiador, quien permaneció inquieto frente a la carga.

Había luchado antes contra la fiera y sabía que su modo de combate sería exactamente el mismo, esperar a que se moviera para lanzar sus Boleadoras.

"Que comience la caza" - dijo Rengar mientras alzaba su machete

El artesano de la guerra conocía ese movimiento, en cuanto levantara su escudo le clavaría sus garras. En su lugar alzó su escudo y acto seguido le dio una patada en su estomago.

El impacto le hizo retroceder unos pocos metros, pero no le causó mucho daño.

"Veo que has aprendido..." - dijo el vastaya

"Si, ningún truco podrá pillarme por sorpresa" - le advirtió el guerrero

"Eso creo que no es cierto..." - replicó antes de volverse invisible

Pantheon se quedó en silencio escuchando los pasos de su enemigo. Clavó su lanza en el suelo y luego lanzó su escudo contra el árbol en el que se encontraba Shaco.

Rengar se materializó detrás del Rakkor, quien se echó a un lado. El escudo había rebotado en el tronco y golpeado al cazador con el retroceso.

"Me subestimas... te descuidas por ello... y haces mucho ruido..."

"Cierto... debería tratarte... como una... presa..." - dijo mientras le lanzaba su machete

Pantheon se preparó para esquivar el arma, al menos hasta que está se paró en pleno aire. Estaba rodeada de una especie de magia azulada.

En este claro sin niebla empezaron a aparecer Thresh, Karthus y Cassiopeia, quienes habían tenido tiempo de localizar a Rengar.

"Gogo Islas de las Sombras gogo Islas de las Sombras" - aclamaba el payaso


	126. Cazador y presa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Rengar, el cazador, había secuestrado a Shaco en un intento de atrapar y degollar (ya sabéis, para tenerlos como trofeos) a todos los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras.

Pero en su lugar atrajo a Pantheon, con quien tuvo una reñida pelea por segunda vez. Este en realidad hizo tiempo para que llegaran el resto.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Rengar" - le dijo Thresh fríamente

"Localice al bufón... y luego detecte vuestro olor" - le replicó Rengar

"¿Bufón?" - el carcelero alzó la vista para ver al payaso en la rama - "Prefiero no preguntar"

El espectro de negro también observó a Pantheon detrás de él, recogiendo su escudo del suelo y su lanza, que había estado clavada en el suelo.

"Pantheon, ¿ahora me quitas a las víctimas?" - preguntó el fantasma

"El bufón conserva la cabeza..." - respondió el gladiador

"¿Podéis dejar las presentaciones?" - se quejó Karthus mientras avanzaba junto a Cassiopeia

"¿Necesitáis refuerzos para derrotarme?" 

"Lo extraño ess que no hayass huido" - dijo la víbora

"A ti tendría que haberte matado" - le replicó el cazador

Cassiopeia se lanzó contra el vastaya, preparando sus garras de metal para darle en su único ojo bueno. El león humanoide vio esto venir y dio un salto para esquivarla.

Pero el carcelero también contó con esto y le atrapó con su cadena de hierro mientras el liche se iba acercando al cazador.

"Me pregunto si mi magia negra te quemará al contacto" - dudó el brujo

"No creo que lo comprobéis" - comentó mientras tiraba de la cadena con su cuerpo

"Maldito animal..." - murmuró Thresh intentando contenerlo

Mientras la pelea continuaba, el bufón pudo apreciar que entre ellos no se encontraba la hacedora de viudas. Estaban todos los del grupo de Thresh menos su novia.

"Mmm será mejor que vaya a buscar a Eve.." - se dijo así mismo

El payaso deslizó una daga por su manga y comenzó a cortar su cuerda, cayéndose y golpeándose la cara con el suelo, aunque pareció no importarle.

"Ahora podré cumplir el deseo del Rey" - mencionó mientras se ponía en marcha

"¡Deja de moverte!" - gritaba el espectro a Rengar sin percatarse de Shaco

"Un cazador siempre está en movimiento" 

Rengar empezó a correr contra el propio Thresh, aflojando un poco su cadena y usando su machete para romper su agarre.

El artesano de la guerra corrió contra la bestia, quien se giró para intentar clavar sus garras. Esto fue impedido por una de las bombas de energía de Karthus.

"¿No sabes pelear por ti mismo?" - le acusaba el cazador

"Si te sirve de algo ellos no suelen hacerme caso" - le dijo Pantheon

"¡Deja de hablar con él y atacalo! Esstúpido..." - le gritó Cassiopeia

El liche continuó su avance, usando su magia para hacer surgir unas cadenas del suelo que intentaron atrapar al veloz vastaya. 

Pero la criatura fue capaz de esquivarlas todas, incluso la de Thresh pasó de largo, atrapando en su lugar al artesano de la guerra.

"Oh... (bababui)..." - murmuró el carcelero

"¿Carcelero?" - se extrañó el gladiador

"Estás donde te quería..." - gruñó Rengar a punto de clavar sus garras en su cuello


	127. Fin de la caza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Anteriormente, Rengar había mantenido una pelea con Pantheon cuando este intentó evitar que cazara a los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras.

Sin embargo al final acabó enfrentándose a la gran mayoría del grupo. Aún en estas el cazador pudo mantenerse en la batalla y ahora está a punto de degollar al gladiador.

"Fin de la caza... Pantheon..." - dijo con su machete en mano

"Que más quisieras..." - mencionó Karthus en la lejanía

Rengar alzó la mirada y vio a la lamia usar su Mirada (muy redundante) Petrificante contra él, convirtiéndolo en piedra. El machete también se volvió de piedra.

"Esstúpido... cassi te matan" - le dijo la serpiente

"Lo tenía todo controlado" - le aseguró Pantheon - "Incluso tenía mi lanza preparada para poder apartarlo de mi" 

"Las posibilidades de que el Rakkor acertara son del noventa por ciento" - le aseguró el liche

"Esstúpido..." - murmuró la serpiente

"Atadlo a un árbol o algo, no quiero que el efecto se pase" - les dijo Thresh

"La Mirada que le lancé durará una media hora máss o menoss" - dijo la víbora

"Genial... confío plenamente en ti..." - dijo con total sarcasmo - "Atadlo al árbol..."

"¡¿Y por qué no lo hacess tú?! Esstúpido" - le replicó Cassiopeia

"¡Porque tengo una (bababui) hoz pegada a mi mano!" - le gritó aún más fuerte

El artesano de la guerra fue hacía el árbol, dispuesto a seguir lo que le había dicho el carcelero. Más que nada para que pudieran callarse.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra Evelynn?" - preguntó el brujo

"¿Evelynn? Se ha quedado en el sendero con ese minion tan raro, decía que así no perderíamos el rumbo" - les resumió el espectro de negro

Pantheon por su parte había escuchado un extraño ruido procedente del petrificado Rengar. Era obvio que no iba a moverse o despertarse pero parecía poder escucharle.

"Sabes, cuando me hiciste esa herida la otra vez hiciste un buen trabajo..."

El gladiador terminó por amarrar a la estatua vastaya al árbol respiró y ajustó firmemente su escudo a la par que observaba la desaparición del bufón.

"Quizás la próxima vez puedas hacer un mejor trabajo..." - dijo antes de volver con el resto

"Rakkor, ¿ocurre algo?" - preguntó Karthus

"El payaso ha desaparecido" - respondió el gladiador

"¿Esscapado? ¿Cómo ha esscapado?" - se extrañó la serpiente

"Quizás un truco de magia" - comentó Thresh - "A todo esto, ¿qué hacía el bufón siniestro aquí?"

"Oh, cierto, dijo que el Rey Arruinado le había enviado a entregarle algo a Evelynn" - le contó el liche al acordarse

"¿Algo del Rey Arruinado?" - se extrañó el carcelero - "Será mejor que volvamos con ella"

Mientras tanto la hacedora de viudas se encontraba con el súbdito Número Trece, ambos parecían estar esperando sentados en una roca.

"¿Crees que tardaran mucho?" - preguntó la diablesa

"................."

"Entiendo... no puedes hablar..." - comentó algo aburrida - "Mira, parece que ahí viene Thresh... espera un momento..."

Fue entonces que se percató de que la figura no pertenecía a su marido sino a la de Shaco, el Bufón Siniestro. Este payaso se acercó andando tranquilamente.

"Por fin te encuentro Evelynn" - le sonrió el psicópata - "Empieza la función"


	128. Un regalo del rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Thresh y gran parte de su equipo se estaban enfrentando a Rengar, el cazador, quien intentaba cazar al carcelero y luego a Pantheon. Aunque fue derrotado por Cassiopeia.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shaco (que había sido atado previamente por el león) consiguió llegar hasta Evelynn, a quien tenía que darle un mensaje importante.

"¿Shaco? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó algo molesta

"No te pongas tan triste Evelynn, ¿quieres oír un chiste?" 

"No, no quiero oír tus chistes" - le replicó algo enfadada

El bufón siniestro era uno de los campeones que más detestaba la diablesa, aún habiendo compadecido en post de su amado durante el juicio de las sombras.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" - preguntó la hacedora de viudas

"Oh, si, he venido de parte del Rey Arruinado" - le respondió el payaso

"¿El Rey Arruinado?" - se extrañó la diabla - "¿Y qué quiere de mi?"

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él en persona?" - le dijo sonriente mientras sacaba una pelota de color negro

Shaco lanzó la pelota al suelo, liberando un área de total oscuridad que se tragó a ambos, formando una especie de capsula hecha de oscuridad.

Esto ocurrió a escasos segundos de que Thresh y el resto llegaran, presenciando la expansión de esa extraña cosa.

"¿Qué (bababui) ess esso?" - preguntó la serpiente

"Es una Zona de Oscuridad" - respondió Thresh

"¿Una Zona de Oscuridad? ¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Una Zona de Oscuridad es un área que podemos crear los seres de las Islas de las Sombras" - empezó a contar Karthus - "En dicha área no existe la vida, la muerte o el tiempo"

"¿Ssignifica esso que Sshaco va a hacerle algo?" 

"No, significa que por una vez yo no he sido el convocado por el Rey" - respondió Thresh

Mientras tanto, en la Zona de Oscuridad se encontraba Evelynn, rodeada completamente de una inmensa oscuridad (tiene sentido, es lógica).

" _Evelynn... tiempo sin vernos..._ " - dijo el Rey en forma de voz

"Saludos, mi señor" - saludó con cierto aburrimiento - "¿Para que me ha invocado? Majestad"

" _Quiero hablar contigo acerca de Thresh_ " - dijo atrayendo su atención

"Mi señor, se del castigo que le puso pero no ha hecho nada que..." - intentó defenderle la hacedora de viudas

" _Tranquila, le he estado observando, y he visto como el nigromante luchaba contra sus propios demonios... muy irónico..._ " 

"Entonces... ¿vas a quitarle el castigo?" - preguntó algo excitada

" _No, aún tiene que demostrarme su lealtad y que merece el puesto_ " - respondió fríamente - " _Pero tras hablarlo con mis consejeros y otros campeones..._ "

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, con la mujer de piel azulada esperando saber que habían decidido hacer con ellos.

" _Siempre has estado a su lado... y tu intención es la de defenderle... quiero ofrecerte armas... ¿qué te parece la idea?_ " - le preguntó el Rey

"¿Armas?" - preguntó extrañada

" _Si... siempre has querido luchar a su lado pero tus habilidades son... distintas..._ "

"Eso ya lo sé..." - replicó con un leve enfado - "Las acepto"

El Rey Arruinado rió al ver como aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Era muy irónico que esta mujer, que mataba aprovechando su propia lujuria, haría cualquier cosa por amor.


	129. Dones sombríos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

La Zona de Oscuridad comenzó a deshacerse, revelando primero a Shaco, quien estaba riendo con su típica sonrisa hiper-psicópata al resto de campeones.

Aunque estos no le prestaron atención, únicamente podían ver como la zona se reducía hasta entrar completamente en un ser humanoide que parecía ser Evelynn.

"¿Evelynn?" - se extrañó Cassiopeia

"¿Esa es la hacedora de viudas?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Hola... chicos..." - saludó con una sonrisa

"¿Qué (bababui) te ha pasado?" - preguntó el carcelero sorprendido

La diablesa había sustituido su piel azulada por una piel más blanquecina que la porcelana, su pelo ahora era de un rosa muy suave sustituyendo su purpura peinado.

Su poca ropa había cambiado, siendo que ahora era una ropa hecha de sombras que tapaban igual o menos, con una especie de chaleco de sombras que ocultaba sus pechos. 

"He recibido un regalo del Rey Arruinado..." - le respondió a su marido mientras se acercaba de manera sensual - "¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Eso son colas?" - preguntó extrañado

"Más bien parecen alas" - comentó Karthus

"El Rey me dio sombras para que construyese un arma con el que luchar a tu lado... hice un par de látigos... y como arma a mí misma..."

"Estas enferma... como de costumbre..." - dijo el carcelero apartándose 

"¿Ya esta? ¿No vas a decir nada de mi nuevo aspecto?" - le preguntó algo enfadada

"Los látigos te quedan bien y sigues yendo medio desnuda, hora de irnos" 

El dúo de las Islas de las Sombras comenzaron a caminar, con el resto dejandoles un poco de espacio y comentando entre si el inesperado cambio visual de su compañera.

"Thresh, ¿estás enojado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?"

"¿Enojado? Tengo que vivir con una (bababui) hoz en mi (bababui) mano y tu te adhieres a la espalda dos látigos que parecen estar vivos"

"Pero si son muy cucos... y mortales... y las sombras también son mortalmente provocativas..." - dijo esto último con un tono algo pícaro

"¿Provocativas? ¿Antes no eras lo suficientemente similar a una prostituta?" 

"¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!" - le gritó la diablesa

"Evelynn, lo que hay entre nosotros, nuestro matrimonio, nuestra unión, no ha cambiado pero...."

"¿Te van más las azuladas?" - comentó con enfado

"¡Cállate! ¡No puedes hacer tratos con el demonio tan a la ligera sin tan siquiera decírmelo!" - le gritó con enojo - "¡Y encima decir que es por mi!"

La hacedora de viudas fue a responderle cuando se dio cuenta a donde llegaba. Habían pasado por mucho durante años como para no entenderle.

Había sido una decisión algo egoísta, surgida de la nada, en parte por sus propios placeres más que por ayudarle y con cambios irreversibles. Y encima decía que era por él.

"Thresh, puede que mi aspecto haya sido... decisión mía pero... lo hice por ti..."

"Explícate mejor, Evelynn" - le dio la oportunidad

"Te dije que estaría contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo... si tu tienes que estar unido a un arma... yo también quiero estarlo... estaremos juntos..."

"Arfff... supongo que... vale..."

"¿Esa es tu disculpa?... al menos podrías decir que tal me veo..." - dijo llevándose una garra a los labios

"Para morirse..." - dijo fríamente como cumplido


	130. Mientras cocina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Tras todo lo ocurrido con Rengar y Evelynn, nuestro grupo de campeones siguieron su camino, quedando a poca distancia de Noxus.

Sin embargo, los campeones mortales tenían que reponer fuerzas, por lo que decidieron que esa noche acamparían y mañana llegarían a Noxus.

"Hay una cosa que no entiendo..." - comentó Pantheon mirando al payaso

"Ya que estoy os acompaño, jajjaja, seguro que es divertido" - dijo Shaco con nervios

"Hazme un favor y mátalo" - pidió Thresh

"Me da igual que nos acompañe, lo que me extraña es que él también coma" - dijo el guerrero - "Pensé que los seres de las sombras no comíais" 

"Nosotros ya estamos muertos, no comemos" - le aseguró Karthus - "Aunque al igual que Evelynn hay excepciones"

"Entoncess... ¿esstass vivo?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"No lo sé" - respondió alegremente

"No recuerdo si estaba muerto" - comentó la diabla

"Tampoco lo sé" - repitió Shaco - "Oye, ¿queréis ver un truco de magia?"

"Me voy a terminar la cena..." - respondió el artesano de la guerra

A pesar de que Pantheon era un hombre bastante tolerable y amable con la gran mayoría de campeones, tenía cierta hostilidad o más bien manía frente al payaso.

Karthus empezó a leer y Shaco a afilar sus cuchillos, por lo que la hacedora de viudas usó uno de sus nuevos látigos para atraer hacía ella a Cassiopeia.

"Hey, Cassio, ¿no ves lo que ocurre?" - le preguntó la diabla

"No me toquess con essass cossass" - le contestó fríamente

"Mira a tu alrededor, los asesinos están a sus cosas y Pantheon está solo cocinando, alejado de nosotros" - le dijo pícaramente - "Y sin capa"

"Yo no soy un asesino" - replicó el brujo sin apartar la visión de su lectura

"Y yo no entiendo lo de la capa" - dijo Thresh cruzado de brazos

"Ignóralos... solo ve a por tu presa..." - le aconsejó la diabla

"Pantheon no ess mi pressa, ssolo ess un esstúpido" - le dijo mirando hacía otro lado

"Cassiol, date prisa u otra te lo quitara" - le dijo algo cansada

"¿Quitármelo? Ni que fuera mi essclavo o algo assi" - le dijo seriamente

"Básicamente lo parece" - dijeron los otros tres campeones a la vez

"Chicos, no estáis ayudando" - les dijo Evelynn algo enfadada

"Ahora en sserio, Evelynn, no me llames Cassio y no intentess máss cossass rarass" - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"Que tozuda..." - murmuró la diablesa

"Sigue siendo Noxiana" - le recordó el carcelero 

"Una vez un Noxiano me intentó quitar vender un caballo... cuando terminé mi truco de magia él se convirtió en un caballo... haha... haahahha... HAHAHAHAHAH" - gritaba histerico

"Solo no le hagáis caso..." - les aconsejó Karthus

"La comida ya está... ¿de qué estais hablando?" - preguntó Pantheon

"De que eres esstúpido" - le respondió Cassiopeia pasando por su lado

"Descuida, la tienes en el bote" - dijo la mujer blanquecina

"¿Bote? ¿Qué bote?" - se confundió el guerrero

"Hahaha... bote... es divertido matar con botes"

"Vale, Pantheon, te acompaño en tu cena... solo alejemosno de este..." - dijo el liche

Y así el bufón siguió a Pantheon, Cassiopeia y Karthus en la cena habitual del grupo.


	131. Abrazo agónico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

El curioso grupo que se había unido para viajar a Noxus (en compañía de Shaco, quien no iba con ellos en primer lugar) se separó momentáneamente para que algunos cenasen.

Por otro lado se encontraba Thresh, quien parecía estar cansado de todo lo ocurrido hasta hora, apenas tenía tiempo de tomarse un respiro, aún siendo el carcelero de las almas.

"¿Pasa algo? Cielo" - dijo una voz dulce

"Ya empezamos..." - murmuró el esqueleto

"Thresh... querido..." - decía mientras se sentaba pegada a él - "Este cuerpo me pide que descargue tensión..."

"Evelynn, ¿qué parte de tener una guadaña en mi mano no entiendes?" - le preguntó fríamente - "Podría rasgar tu piel por accidente"

"Eso me excita más..." - dijo suavemente

"Evelynn...." - le riñó el espectro

La hacedora de viudas notó que había algo raro en su marido, parecía que estaba rechazándola más fríamente que de costumbre.

"¿Es por este cuerpo? ¿No te resulto atractiva?" - preguntó preocupada

"No es eso, es solo que... llevamos muchos años juntos, necesito acostumbrarme"

"Para ser frío, asesino y de risa psicópata dices cosas muy... profundas"

"¿Cómo que risa psicópata?" - se quejó el espectro

"De todos modos no podré aguantar por siempre... en cualquier momento podría abalanzarme sobre ti y roer todos tus huesos..."

"Es una forma de hablar... ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres averiguarlo?" - preguntó mientras se acercaba

La diabla blanca le agarró su clavícula y le plantó un profundo beso, saboreando todo el fuego fatuo que el fantasma tenía dentro de su "boca".

Al separarse Thresh se levantó, ayudando a su novia levantarse también, luego respiró muy profundamente. Sabía que no podría aguantar esa tensión por mucho tiempo.

"A este paso Pantheon y Cassio lo harán antes que nosotros..."

"Como si eso me importara" - gruñó el espectro

"Con esta forma soy virgen..." - le dijo de una forma más pícara

"Me temo que eso es imposible, aunque repitieras este proceso diez veces, hacedora de viudas" - le comentó Thresh

"Creo que voy a cambiar mi apodo" - dijo tras agarrar su brazo y arrimarse a él - "¿Qué tal el Abrazo Agónico?"

"No, seguirás siendo la Hacedora de Viudas" - replicó el espectro

La pareja regresó a la fogata donde tanto él como Evelynn se sentaron en frente a todos, con Thresh llamando la atención de todos al levantar su brazo/hoz.

"Escuchadme, panda de inútiles... y Karthus" - les llamó Thresh 

"¿A quién llamass inútil?" - replicó la lamia

"Evelynn se está acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, nada de darle objetos afilados, ropa, objetos singulares, nada de acercarse a ella físicamente o darle objetos"

"¿No es algo excesivo? Yo quería darle una de mis cajas" - dijo Shaco

"Dale una de tus cajas y te meteré personalmente en el infierno" - le amenazó el espectro de negro

"Por cierto, Thresh, estos mortales me han contado la historia del Errante" - dijo el liche

"¿Esa historia de comedia? Casi nos mata por culpa del siluro" - replicó el carcelero

"¿Comedia?" - masculló Cassiopeia en voz alta

Esto generó una sonrisa en el rostro del esqueleto. Parecía que la niñita Noxiana tenía cierta debilidad por las historias de terror, cosa que ya comprobó en el pasado.

"Si, comedia, esta vez yo contaré la historia"


	132. Historias del miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

_Era de noche, en una ciudad Noxiana... donde las calles no mostraban ni un solo alma... era una noche de verano en la ciudad peligrosa... perfecta para desechar un alma destrozada..._

_Los niños sensatos dormían en su cama... los que desobedecían las consecuencias  pronto la encontraban encontraban... pues entonces cuando ella llegaba... cuando aparecía la dama..._

_La dama de negro escuchaba la llamada... acudía rauda y veloz al escenario... le daba igual que fueras una joven o una rata... darles un castigo le era necesario..._

_Los testigos la llamaban la novia... pues nunca te abandonaría hasta la muerte...._

_Absorbía las almas de los cuerpos que huían... y sin moverse les robaba la vida... quedando el cadáver como una advertencia... la niebla negra siempre te apresa..._

"¿La dama negra? ¿En serio?" - cuestionó Shaco - "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, eso es todo, ¿esperabas algo más?" - preguntó Thresh fríamente

"Sangre, destripamiento, sombras, niños fantasma, serpientes fantasma, acuchillamientos, fuego, mucho fuego y payasos" - le respondió el bufón

"Escuchar historias de la niebla negra puede ser... siniestro... pero nosotros ya llevamos un tiempo contigo, hemos visto todo lo que hace" - dijo Pantheon

"No lo creo, no has visto el verdadero miedo y terror de la niebla negra, aquella que resucita a los muertos, hace temblar a guerreros y..."

"Corta ya el rollo..." - dijo Cassiopeia en voz baja

El carcelero dirigió su mirada a la lamia. Sabía que su historia no había sido exactamente una de las que daba infarto, esa se las guardaba, pero había logrado su objetivo.

Seguía mirándoles con esos amarillentos ojos de serpiente, con enfado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cruzada de brazos, con cierto miedo.

"En realidad la niebla negra es lo más terrible que puedes encontrar..." - comentó Karthus

"Si, para los mortales puede ser una buena historia" - dijo Evelynnn

"Pero la historia no daba miedo, a pesar de tratar de la niebla negra" - dijo el Rakkor

"¿Osas decir que no soy buen narrador?" - se indignó el carcelero

"Tu voz profunda sirve, pero no narras bien" - le dijo el liche

"Te han hecho falta más chistes y más niños fantasmas" - añadió el bufón

"A mi me ha puesto caliente escucharte..."

Todos se quedaron mirando a la hacedora de viudas, luego procedieron a alejarse un poco de ella, sabiendo de su condición actual.

"¿Y tu? Cassiopeia ¿Qué opinas del relato?" - preguntó la diabla

"Aburrido... nada que no haya oído antes..."

"Ella es Noxiana, ha visto y escuchado cosas peores, incluso ha hecho cosas más fuertes que las de tu historia" - siguió quejándose Karthus

"Ya lo he entendido, no sirvo para historias, ahora callaos antes de que os rebane el cuello a todos" - les amenazó el carcelero

"¿Perdón?" - le habló el brujo - "¿A quién pretendes rebanar?"

La discusión terminó un tiempo después, con todos los campeones yéndose a dormir. Thresh prefirió salir a caminar, Karthus por su parte leía y Shaco acompañó a Thresh.

La mujer por su parte parecía no poder dormir, por la historia que había contado el carcelero. No le daba miedo la niebla pero... era de noche, en el campo y rodeada de oscuridad.


	133. No puedo dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 18 de 18 del "Arco del viaje a Noxus"

Thresh había contado una historia de miedo al grupo, aunque el hecho de que varios campeones fuera de las Islas de las Sombras hacían que estos no se asustaran.

Así pues el carcelero y Shaco se fueron en mitad de la noche, dejando al resto durmiendo... menos Cassiopeia, quien al parecer tenía cierta inquietud por la historia.

"Pantheon..." - llamó la serpiente al guerrero

"¿Mmm? ¿Cassiopeia?" - se extrañó el Rakkor al abrir los ojos y verla

El artesano de la guerra dormía sin su placa protectora, su casco y capa. Su torso estaba cubierto por varias vendas, en caso de heridas graves.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Ha habido algún ataque?" - preguntó Pantheon

"No ess ssolo que... tengo..." - la lamia no quería mostrarse como una adolescente, eso sería humillante - "Penssé que sería bueno dormir máss cerca... por ssi acasso..."

"¿Tienes miedo por la historia?" - preguntó el guerrero

"¡No digass cossass esstúpidass!" - le gritó la víbora

Ambos miraron al liche, todavía leyendo y sin interesarse por ellos, Evelynn también parecía seguir dormida. Lo que les faltaba era verla despierta.

"¿No te parece raro dormir conmigo? Podrías haber ido con los otros o hablar con Karthus" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

"Yo... confío máss en ti..." - admitió cruzada de brazos

"Sabes... me alegro de que nuestra relación este mejorando.." - dijo Pantheon de manera inocente

"¡¿Relación?! ¡Esscúchame esstúpido!" - le gritó Cassiopeia

"Amistad, me refiero a nuestra relación en cuanto a amistad" - le intentó calmar para que no gritara

"Mira que te gussta hacerme enfadar... aunque ssi que podría conssiderarte un amigo..." - dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en la gente?"

"Ssoy Noxiana, me ensseñaron a desspedazar, traicionar, ussar a la gente para consseguir poder... no para que fuera la víctima..."

"Sabes, en Rakkor nos enseñan únicamente el arte de la guerra pero... yo siempre pensé en la guerra de otro modo, como algo más ético..."

"Ssupongo que amboss ssomoss unoss pariass..."

"No, en realidad me ven como un escogido de los dioses" 

"Pantheon... eress un esstúpido..." - le dijo cruelmente

"En cierto sentido tu también podrías ser considerada una diosa" - le dijo algo arrepentido - "Al fin de al cabo... eres una leyenda..."

"Intenta arreglarlo..." - masculló la serpiente

El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante mucho tiempo hasta que el guerrero se reincorporo.

"Sabes, nunca me disculpe apropiadamente por atacarte" 

"¿Aún ssiguess con esso? Ni que me desstrozarass los colmilloss" - le dijo algo fría - "Ya hicisste basstante dejando que me quedara en tu cassa"

"La casa de un Rakkor es como su fortaleza, no dejamos entrar a mucha gente"

"¿Y entoncess por qué me dejasste? Era una extraña para ti" - le dijo algo confundida

"Supongo que vi en ti... una niña perdida... sin hogar... y asesina" 

"Eress un esstúpido, aunque agradezco que me quitess añoss" 

"¿Eso ha sido un comentario cómico?" - preguntó extrañado al oírla 

"Y como sse lo cuentess a alguien te cortaré el cuello de una tajada" - le amenazó mientras mostraba sus afiladas garras

"Será mejor que durmamos, mañana finalmente llegaremos a Noxus" - dijo el gladiador antes de tumbarse de nuevo


	134. Llegada a Noxus

El grupo de Thresh había estado viajando durante más de una semana hasta que finalmente habían llegado a Noxus, tras encontrarse con Rengar y Shaco en el camino.

Todo eso para tener una ligera confrontación con un grupo de soldados Noxianos en la entrada de la ciudad, y que conste que Cassiopeia intentó hablar.

"¡Aléjate! ¡Monstruo!" - gritó uno de los soldados

"¡¿A quién llamas monstruo?!" - dijo con furia el carcelero

"¿Quieres que te clave mi daga en el ojo?" - preguntaba Shaco

"Mostrad respeto u os arrebataremos el alma" - dijo el liche

"¿Puedo arrancarte toda tu energía?" - decía Evelynn - "Y luego matarte"

"¡Traed al exorcista!" - gritó otro soldado

"Al final no fue buena idea traerloss a todoss..." - comentó con enfado la lamia

"Se me olvido que algo así podría pasar" - añadió Pantheon

Los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras seguían amenazando a los soldados de la guardia, quienes no bajaron sus armas en ningún momento.

Esto cambió cuando se escuchó el ruido de un arma de fuego. Todos los Noxianos se echaron a un lado en formación, dejando paso a la Pesadilla Mecánica.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó el gladiador

"Veo que no te relacionas con muchos campeones" - comentó Karthus

"Buenass, Urgot" - le saludó Cassiopeia

"Saludos, señorita Du Couteau" - le devolvió el saludo fríamente

"Tengo añoss ssuficientess como para que eliminess esse sseñorita" - le dijo la víbora cruzada de brazos

"Lo que usted diga... señorita" - dijo antes de darse la vuelta - "El emperador quiere verla, hay que escoltarles"

"¿A los espectros también?" - preguntó uno de los soldados

Urgot se giró y clavó una de sus patas en el suelo, revelando uno de sus cañones.

"En especial a los espectros" - le respondió el monstruo

El carcelero se sorprendió bastante cuando vio al nuevo Urgot. Pues sabía que su historia y aspecto físico habían sido modificados cuando Viktor cambió el tiempo (ver Vi de Viktor para más información).

Parece ser que Swain intentó matar a Urgot cuando era verdugo, y este en cambio sobrevivió, ahora era un acorazado de metal. Por lo visto su relación con Swain es muy tibia. 

"Y bien, Urgot, ¿qué tal te va con Sona?" - preguntó la hacedora de viudas

"Eso no te incumbe" - le replicó de forma agresiva

"Antes parecía un idiota compasivo..." - murmuró Thresh

"¿Has dicho algo?" - preguntó Urgot 

"Que tengas más respeto hacía los muertos" - le replicó el espectro de verde

El antiguo verdugo de Zaun les escoltó hasta la entrada del palacio de Noxus, lugar donde se encontraba el propio Swain, acompañado de soldados.

"Gracias por traerles, Urgot" - le agradeció el emperador

Pero el cyborg únicamente le ofreció una mirada de desprecio antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse hacía la ciudad.

"No tendría que haberle intentado matar" - comentó Swain

"Ahí fuisste un esstúpido" - le sermoneó Cassiopeia

"Odio estar de acuerdo con ella, pero tiene razón" - añadió Thresh

"La burocracia es complicada... y a veces errática..." - dijo el Maestro Estratega - "Pasad dentro y podremos seguir hablando del tema..."

Todos le siguieron a excepción de Shaco y Karthus, quienes decidieron deambular por Noxus en busca de algún alma.


	135. Volver a vernos

Thresh, Pantheon y Evelynn se encontraban sentados en una mesa localizada en lo profundo de la principal corte de Noxus, con Swain enfrente de ellos.

Habían viajado hacía la ciudad porque Cassiopeia tenía que reunirse con su hermana, quien también se encontraba en el propio castillo de Swain.

"Así que... estan reunidas en la habitación de al lado..." - comentó Thresh

"Si, así lo pidió la Cuchilla Siniestra" - le dijo el Maestro Estratega

"¿Quién es esa cuchilla?" - preguntó en voz baja el gladiador

"Es el apodo de Katarina" - respondió Evelynn en el mismo tono

"Veo que te ves más... hábil con tu arma..." - comentó al verle su mano

"Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse" - le dijo con cierto enfado

Ambos hablaban de una manera amigable pero a la vez fría y concisa, como harían los verdaderos villanos. Parecía que ambos se llevaban bien.

"Es un detalle por tu parte que les dejes usar tu fortaleza como punto de reunión" - comentó el espectro de negro - "Me recuerda a nuestras reuniones"

"Prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ellas, era lo mínimo" - respondió el brujo

"¿Pasó algo con sus padres?" - preguntó Pantheon en voz alta

Thresh estaba al tanto de varios de los sucesos de Noxus, principalmente porque ambos eran miembros de los Emisarios del Mal. 

"Sus padres murieron poco antes de mi ascenso al poder" - le respondió el mago fríamente

"¿Les hiciste lo mismo que a Urgot?" - preguntó en seco

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos en la sala, era obvio que el tema de Urgot había sido tocado antes muy sutilmente, pero esto fue algo muy brusco.

"Me temo que para llegar a donde estoy tuve que tomar ciertas decisiones... me arrepiento de algunas... pero sus padres no estaban entre ellas" - aseguró Swain

"Los oscuros contamos cada alma que abandona este mundo" - dijo el carcelero - "Y los padres de Cassiopeia murieron de hipotermia en un bosque" 

"De todos modos es curioso que un Rakkor me haga tales preguntas"

"Solo esta preocupado por Cassio, Pantheon es su principal pretendiente" - le dijo Evelynn

"¿Le ha llamado Cassio? ¿Pretendiente?" - se extrañó el mago de los cuervos

"No hagas caso a lo que dice la celestina" - le dijo el carcelero

"Veo que solo ha cambiado en el físico" - dijo mientras alimentaba a su cuervo

"Si... solo mantén a Beatrice alejada de ella"

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban las hermanas se vino abajo y una serie de dagas fueron lanzadas, clavándose en la pared.

Una especie de chorro de ácido también salió disparado desde dentro, luego salió Cassiopeia reptando y dirigiéndose a la salida directamente.

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡Si vuelves te cortare en pedazos!" - le advirtió la pelirroja

"¡Tendría que haberte envenenado cuando tuve la ocassión!" - le gritó la lamia

El abrazo de la serpiente acabó pasando por las puertas de palacio, lo cual provocó que Pantheon se levantase y volviera a agarrar su escudo y lanza.

"Iré a vigilarla, no quiero que petrifique a nadie" - dijo antes de irse

"Mentiría si dijera que no lo vi venir..." - dijo el Emperador de Noxus


	136. Historia de hermanas

Cassiopeia había viajado hasta Noxus por petición de su hermana, con quien parecía llevarse mal desde hace un tiempo. Esto se mostró cuando ambas casi se matan.

Pantheon decidió salir a buscar a la lamia, temiendo que pudiera pagar su ira con algún ciudadano o por si se encontraba dolida.

"Cassiopeia" - le llamó el guerrero

"¿Qué quieress ahora?" - le dijo fríamente

"¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?" - preguntó el guerrero

"¡Cossass que a ti no te importan!" - le gritó en respuesta

El gladiador se limitó a seguir a la víbora por las calles de la ciudad, las cuales estaban para su fortuna desiertas, haciéndola pasar desapercibida.

Noxus era una de las ciudades donde más se manifestaba la Niebla Negra... a eso había que sumar que habían cuatro campeones de las sombras allí....

"Cassiopeia, ¿por qué estás enfadada?" 

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque essa arpía me ha hecho venir hassta aquí para inssultarme! ¡Como ssi ssuss malditass cartass no fueran ssuficientess!"

"¿Insultarte?" - se extrañó Pantheon - "Sois hermanas, ¿por qué iba a insultarte?"

La víbora se sentó en un banco cercano, luego dio un profundo suspiro.

"Ssabess, cuando yo era humana era considerada máss atractiva que mi hermana... y también máss inteligente..." - le empezó a contar

"¿Por qué lo dices en pasado?"

Por un momento Cassiopeia se sorprendió por la pregunta, parecía un cumplido, aunque sabía que solamente era uno de sus comentarios sin repercusión.

"Muchoss empezaron a verme como una criatura horrible..."

"¿Incluida tu hermana?" 

"Ella ssiempre me tuvo cierta envidia porque yo no fui entrenada como guerrera, ssino para fraternizar con el enemigo..."

"¿Entonces no eres vir...." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por su mirada asesina

"No he dicho que fuera como Ahri" - dijo con enfado - "Pero ssiempre me miró como ssi lo fuera"

"Los Rakkor somos similares, solo nos miran como nacidos para la guerra, no como personas normales con familia"

"Guerra ess como llamaba a mi día a día con ella" 

"Dijiste que una vez fuiste humana ¿Cómo se tomó tu cambio?"

"Fui a Sshurima...." - le empezó a contar - "Y volví maldita... assí que al insstante intentó assessinarme"

"Cuando te conocí también intentaste matarme" - le recordó el gladiador

"No ess lo missmo, que tu hermana te dessprecie y te vea como un monsstruo... y máss ssi ya lo penssaba dessde antess de sser assí..."

"Sinceramente, no creo que seas un monstruo"

"Lo dicess porque tieness un maldito código y ssoy una mujer" - replicó fríamente

"No es cierto" - dijo en seco pero calmado - "Tu cola es exótica, tus labios, colmillos, son atrayentes, eres una mujer hermosa"

Cassiopeia era una mujer adulta, ella no se sonrojaba como una maldita colegiala, pero si que atrajo su atención lo suficiente como para acercarsele.

"¿Y qué pienssas del monsstruo que ssoy por dentro?" 

"Ya sabes que pienso de ti... y aún sabiendo del mal que hiciste..." - dijo mientras se quitaba el casco - "Para mi nunca serás un monstruo...."

La escena se quedó en silencio, con ambos campeones mirándose fijamente y acercándose, notándose la tensión... la cual fue cortada por unas hachas giratorias que pasaron por delante.

"Esstúpido Draven..." - murmuró la serpiente con enojo y furia


	137. Espectáculo con Draaaven

En la ciudad de Noxus nuestro carcelero se había reunido con Swain mientras que Cassiopeia intentaba arreglar ciertos problemas que tenía con su hermana (Katarina).

Pero esto les importaba muy poco a Karthus y Shaco, quienes salieron a caminar por la ciudad un rato, aprovechando que estaba desierta por su mera presencia. 

"Y entonces me dijo que Poppy hacía mejores chistes que yo" - dijo el payaso algo desanimado

"Ese yordle... yo también le maldije una vez" 

"Aunque al final me acabó pidiendo ayuda, a mí, el gran Shaco"

"Cuando muera me encargaré de llevar su alma personalmente" - dijo fríamente

El dúo de campeones siguieron hablando mientras otro campeón caminaba por las mismas calles que ellos, este portaba dos armas similares a hachas.

"¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? Draaaven no puede ser Draaaven si no hay público" - comentó antes de ver a los oscuros

El verdugo de Noxus comenzó a girar sus armas, lanzandolas en el aire y haciendo unos malabares que parecían cortar el aire.

"¿Quieres qué te enseñe un truco de magia?" - preguntó el bufón 

"No oses comparar mi magia a tus trucos de feria" - le respondió el liche

"Pero es un truco muy guay... primero cojo un lápiz..."

El par sombrío pasaron por al lado de Draven sin tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos, como si no estuviera ahí. Esto provocó el enojo del Ejecutor Glorioso.

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡Draaaven os está hablando!" - les gritó el Noxiano

"¿Eh? Oh, no tenemos ninguna limosna para usted" - le dijo Karthus

"¡¿Osas llamar vagabundo a Draaaven?! ¡Viejales!" 

El hechicero escuchó esto y dio un bastonazo en el suelo, provocando que todas las farolas de la ciudad se quedaran sin luz y que el suelo temblara.

"Cuidado con como hablas a la Voz de la Muerte" - le advirtió el liche

"Jejejejeje esto será divertido" - rió el bufón

"¡¿Te ríes de Draaaven?! ¡Con Draaaven todos se echan A un Lado!" - gritó mientras lanzaba sus hachas contra el payaso

Shaco se desvaneció en un polvo naranja antes de que le atravesaran y reapareció en el aire, con una daga en cada mano y una sonrisa psicópata. 

Las hachas fueron girando y volviendo una por cada lado, como si fueran bumeranes. Esto le permitió bloquear el daño de Shaco.

"¿Puedes quitarle su alma más rápido?" - preguntó el mago con cierto enfado

"Pero si no puede seguir mi ritmo" - dijo el bufón

"¡¿Qué Draaaven no sigue el ritmo?! ¡Las Espirales de la Muerte de Draaaven si que te seguirán!" - gritó mientras lanzaba sus armas

Las hachas parecían haber atravesado toda la ciudad antes de volver y empezar a perseguir a Shaco, casi de una forma teledirigida.

"¡Corre! ¡Corre para Draaaven!" - gritaba con una risa

"¡¿Qué (bababui) estás haciendo ahora?!" - gritó una voz más ruda

Karthus se giró para ver a un guerrero de armadura gris y capa roja, con una enorme hacha en su mano derecha. Reconoció instantáneamente a Darius, la Mano Noxiana.

"¿Quienes sois vosotros?" - preguntó con cierta superioridad


	138. Hermanos de sangre

Darius era la Mano de Noxus, un sobrenombre que antes pertenecía a Sion y que por ciertos motivos dejo de serlo... aunque Darius se ganó el apodo a pulso.

Frente a él se encontraba su hermano, enfrentándose a una especie de bufón al que reconocía de la Liga de las Leyendas. 

"¡Draven! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?!" - le gritó el hombre con armadura

"¿Hermano?" - se extrañó el verdugo - "Hermano, Draaaven ahora mismo está ocupado"

El orgulloso Noxiano decía esto mientras esquivaba las dagas de Shaco y le intentaba atacar con sus hachas giratorias, aún sin conseguir darle.

"Siempre está haciendo lo mismo...." - murmuró con enfado 

"No piensa a la hora de actuar" - comentó Karthus

"¿Y quién diablos eres tu?" - preguntó enojado Darius

"A ti no te importa, niño" - le respondió fríamente

Darius rondaba ya los cuarenta y pocos años, había sido un luchador y combatiente Noxiano durante incontables guerras. Obviamente eso le molestó muchísimo.

"¡A mi no me faltes el respeto!" - le gritó mientras lo señalaba con su hacha

"Eres igual de insolente que tu hermano..." - murmuró Karthus

La Mano de Noxus usó su hacha para atraer su cetro y lo rompió en dos, riendose mientras lo hacía como muestra de enfado. Esto hizo enfadarse mucho al liche.

"¡Estúpido insecto! ¡No oses enfadar a la Voz de la Muerte!"

El hechicero alzó sus manos mientras canalizaba su poder, comenzando a Sembrar la Destrucción por todos los lados en los que se encontraba el Noxiano.

Pero Darius era capaz de esquivarlos en su mayoría, lo que no pudo evitar fue el Duro de Dolor, que acabó paralizandolo en el lugar.

"¿Ya no eres tan hablado?" - preguntó Karthus - "¡Te estoy hablando!"

"Escoria... te romperé en dos..." 

"Veo que todavía quieres perder tu alma..." 

La Profanación de Karthus empezó a hacerse presente, con varias almas saliendo a la superficie y rodeando al general Noxiano, quien les intentaba enfrentar con su hacha.

"¡Hermano! ¡Draaaven te echará una mano!" - gritó Draven

"¿No estabas jugando conmigo?" - le preguntó Shaco freneticamente

Draven lanzó una de sus hachas giratorias contra su hermano, quien supo el momento de apartarse y dejar que esta atravesara al liche.

"¡Ja! ¡Otra muerte a manos de Draaaaven!"

"Eso no ha servido de nada... jijijiji..." - rió el bufón

El arma del verdugo había atravesado a Karthus, pero este no se encontraba herido, si acaso molesto. Fue entonces que Darius se fijó más seriamente en él.

"Sois de las Islas de las Sombras" - dijo algo sorprendido

"Por fin un destello de inteligencia..." - murmuró el mago

El payaso sombrío pareció retirarse y colocarse junto al mago mientras que Draven hacía lo mismo tras recoger sus armas.

"¡No vais a tomar Noxus! ¡Noxus os tomará a vosotros!" - gritó Darius

"Vuestras almas serán nuestras... aunque toda la ciudad muera en el proceso..." - dijo Shaco

"Venid a por un poco de Draaaven" 

"Es hora que de vuelvan los muertos" - dijo Karthus mientras usaba su magia

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera iniciar la pelea, un ruido extraño se escuchó y Pantheon cayó del cielo con su Gran Descarga Celestial.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - preguntó algo molesto


	139. Antidisturbios

Shaco y Karthus se encontraban en Noxus tras acompañar a Cassiopeia para resolver unos problemas familiares. Aunque el dúo acabó en una trifulca con Draven.

Una ligera interferencia fue la de Darius, quien hizo enfadar al liche y dio lugar a una pelea de dos bandos. Esto fue hasta que Pantheon entró en escena.

"¡Pantheon! ¡¿Qué haces aquí en Noxus?!" - se sorprendió Darius

"Draaaven está listo para repartir" - dijo el verdugo acercandose

"Hey Escudito, llegas a tiempo para ver mi truco de magia" - dijo Shaco

El Rakkor se les acercó, luego agarró las cabezas Draven y Shaco, con lo que parecía ser un extraño enfado en él les golpeó chocando sus cabezas con una fuerza devastadora.

"¡Pantheon!" - le gritó Karthus al verlo

Era bastante raro ver a Pantheon enfadado, el liche de hecho nunca le había visto así en ninguna pelea o guerra, parecía poseído por el diablo.

"¿Eres consciente de lo que estáis haciendo?" - le preguntó el Rakkor

"Por supuesto, les estamos enseñando a no atacar a un..."

"Estabais a punto de asesinar a dos campeones de la Liga y miembros de la ciudad de Noxus, a la cual habéis atemorizado andando a vuestro gusto"

"Nosotros somos la muerte, nos da igual lo que la gente..."

"A mi si me da igual, porque cualquier cosa que haga el payaso, el carcelero o la diablesa aquí caerá bajo tu responsabilidad"

Karthus se sorprendió por como le hablaba el gladiador, obviamente no tenía miedo pero si que notaba una fuerte seriedad en sus palabras.

"¿Osas hablarle así a la Voz de la Muerte?" - le cuestionó el brujo

"Un Rakkor no tiene miedo a la muerte" - le dijo en eco

Tras esta concisa declaración se dirigió hacía la Mano de Noxus.

"Recoge a tu hermano y llevatelo" - le ordenó el guerrero

"¡Soy el principal general de Noxus! ¡Insecto!" - le gritó Darius

"¿Y eso le da derecho a tu hermano de matar a quien le venga en gana?" - le cuestionó el artesano de la guerra 

"¡No intentes cambiar de tema!" - le gritó nuevamente

"Escúchame, estoy actualmente acompañando a Cassiopeia y a Thresh, de los Emisarios del Mal" - le informó Pantheon

Darius conocía a los principales aliados de Noxus al ser su principal líder militar. Thresh figuraba junto al resto de Emisarios del Mal.

"Llévate a tu hermano antes de que les informe..." 

"Eres un insecto...." - murmuró mientras obedecia

"Un insecto puede derribar un gran árbol" - comentó antes de dirigirse al payaso

La mano de Noxus se llevó a Draven, arrastrándolo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

"Vaya... jijiji... el Escudito tiene carac...." - las palabras de Shaco se cortaron cuando este le agarró por el cuello

"Vuelve a causar un problema y te mandaré a las Islas de las Sombras de una patada" - le advirtió de una forma fría

Tras esto ambos nigromantes le acompañaron hasta el principal cuartel Noxiano, donde se encontraban esperándoles Thresh, Swain y Cassiopeia.

"No habrán armado mucho alboroto.. ¿verdad?" - preguntó Thresh

"Lo de siempre, nada serio" - contestó Pantheon con su tono habitual reestablecido

"Hemos conocido a Draaaven" - mencionó Shaco

"No me digass..." - comentó Cassiopeia de mala manera


	140. No lo acepto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Cassiopeia y el resto de campeones se encontraban en Noxus, siendo que ella había ido a hablar con su hermana en respuesta a una carta que le envió.

Katarina, más conocida como la Cuchilla Siniestra, se encontraba a altas horas de la noche, caminando por los pasillos hasta un balcón cercano.

"Hoy hace una noche calurosa... ¿verdad Talon?" - dijo la pelirroja

"Si... deseo que llegue ya el invierno..." - dijo una voz seca

Desde arriba cayó Talon, uno de los mejores asesinos Noxianos, conocido también como la Sombra de la Espada... si suponemos que ese cachivache es una espada.

"Has tardado en regresar" - le dijo la mujer de negro

"Hubiera llegado antes de no ser por Draven, parece que nunca calla"

"Excusas..." - murmuró fríamente

"¿Ya te has reunido con Cassiopeia?" 

"Si... bueno... no hemos hablado exactamente..."

Una leve risa se escapó de la boca del encapuchado, sin que le dijera nada sabía que es lo que había pasado entre las hermanas.

"Pero... la carta era para reconciliaros... ¿qué falló?" - preguntó Talon

"No la siento como mi hermana, la veo y es... una (bababui) serpiente"

"¿Otra vez con eso? Fue maldecida, ya no hay vuelta atrás" - le contestó el asesino - "¿Por qué no puedes superarlo?"

"Porque ella lo tenía todo... todos se fijaban en ella, todos la admiraban, ella era la que cautivaba a la gente... y lo echó todo por la borda"

"La envidia es un pecado muy feo, Kata" - le advirtió Talon

"¿Y qué me dices de intentar asesinar a un científico aliado?" - le recriminó la mujer

"Touché" - masculló algo avergonzado

"Es fría, siempre va insultando, mostrando desprecio, como si todos fueran plebeyos frente a ella... eso me irrita mucho" 

"Sabes que su áspera lengua se debe a que no esta contenta con ella misma, y encima tu tampoco puedes soportarlo"

"Sigues del lado de la pequeña" - dijo con cierto enfado

"No estoy del lado de nadie, pero ya tiene suficiente con ser una lamia"

"Ella se lo buscó..." - dijo algo brusca

"Kata, necesita a su hermana, incluso ha venido aquí para arreglarlo contigo"

"¿Y ese grupito de campeones? Seguro que los ha traído porque no se fiaba..."

"Como tu digas..." - dijo el campeón antes de irse hacía el pasillo - "Pero sigue siendo nuestra hermana... recuerdalo..."

La pelirroja asesina dio un suspiro mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. El aspecto de su hermana le ponía furiosa por todo lo que significaba.

Tan distraída estaba que no advirtió cuando una pequeña araña empezó a descender hacía su hombro, caminando hacía su cuello y mordiéndola.

"¡Ahhh!" - gritó al notar un dolor en el cuello

La araña era de un color rojo y estaba muerta, al parecer desde antes de golpearla.

"Maldito insec...." - Katarina calló de repente

El cuerpo de la asesina empezó a temblar llegando a caer de rodillas. La Cuchilla Siniestra apoyó sus manos en el suelo mientras un aura roja le rodeaba.

Sus ojos empezaron a obtener un sutil color rojo, sus dientes parecían afilarse más y una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la Noxiana.

"Es hora de tejer la red..." - dijo con una voz distinta


	141. Desayuno mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras habían pasado toda la noche hablando y pasando el rato en la sala de estar, por lo que no fue raro que los criados se toparan con ellos.

Realmente no les molestaron más allá de darles los buenos días, luego comenzaron a poner la mesa principal para el desayuno.

"Oye, algunas criadas son monas... ¿cómo creéis que serán sus tripas?" - preguntó Shaco

"No muy gruesas, están muy delgadas" - respondió Thresh

"Dejad de hablar de algo tan asqueroso" - les dijo Karthus, quien estaba leyendo

En la sala pronto aparecieron Talon, Katarina, Pantheon y Cassiopeia, aunque esta mantenía su distancia con su hermana. Tras ellos también se encontraba Swain.

"Es cosa mía o todos los Noxianos habitan en este palacio" - murmuró el carcelero

"Cassio ya dijo que Kata se había quedado durante su estancia" - dijo Evelynn

"¿La serpiente puede hablar?" - preguntó el bufón

"¿Piensas alguna vez en lo que vas a decir?" - le dijo el espectro de negro

Los nigromantes no tenían necesidad de alimentarse por lo que únicamente el payaso y el dúo sombrío se acercaron para hablar. Karthus se mantuvo en su asiento.

"Buenos días Cassio" - le saludó la diablesa sentándose a su lado

"Sserán buenoss para ti..." - masculló la serpiente

"¿No has dormido bien?" - le preguntó Shaco - "Lo digo por que he perdido una daga, igual la has encontrado"

"¿Ha habido algún problema con la habitación?" - preguntó el emperador

"No, ess ssolo que no he podido coger ssueño" - respondió algo fría

"Estaría pensando en alguna víctima..." - murmuró la pelirroja

"Al menoss yo mato con veneno y no manchándome las manoss" - le dijo la lamia

"Un poco de por favor, que estamos desayunando" - dijo el gladiador antes de quitarse el casco

El abrazo de la serpiente (Cassio) aprovechó para echar un breve vistazo al guerrero por el rabillo del ojo. No solía ver al Rakkor sin su casco.

"Cassiopeia, ¿me pasas la mermelada?" - preguntó Shaco

"Ssi, aquí tieness" - le respondió en seco

"Gracias, me recuerda mucho al sabor de la sangre" 

"¿Existe la posibilidad de que desayune en otra sala?" - preguntó Talon

"El ambiente parece tenso" - notó Thresh - "Con suerte se matarán entre ellos"

"Eres la alegría de la fiesta, como de costumbre" - le dijo Swain mientras tomaba un poco de té - "Con suerte nadie morirá..."

Antes de completar la frase los ojos del hechicero Noxiano se quedaron en blanco, los campeones vieron como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y de repente se quedaba inmóvil.

"¿Swain?" - le llamó el carcelero al verlo - "¡Swain! ¡Responde!"

"Presiento algo raro..." - murmuró Karthus en la lejanía

Talon velozmente se levantó y corrió hacía su asiento, podía notar que su taza de té era de un color más oscuro que lo habitual y que su ritmo cardíaco era débil.

"¡Graaah! ¡Graaah!" - empezó a graznar Beatrice (el cuervo)

El alado anima se posó en el hombro del carcelero, señalando con su ala derecha a su maestro. Parecía que estaba pidiéndole que le ayudase.

"¡Deprisa!" - gritaba Talon a los criados - "¡Traed al médico real!"


	142. Veneno de serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

El variopinto grupo de Thresh se encontraba en Noxus, más concretamente en el principal palacio del emperador (Swain) como sus invitados.

Con lo que tal vez no contaban era que a primeras horas de la mañana, durante el desayuno, Swain se desplomaría tras beber un sorbo de su té (el té del desayuno).

"¿Cómo se encuentra Swain?" - preguntó el carcelero al médico

"Se recuperará, pero ahora mismo está muy débil" - le respondió con preocupación - "Sus latidos han sido ralentizados... supongo que su uso de la magia le ha salvado.."

"Y Viktor decía que eran tonterías..." - murmuró el espectro - "Más te vale que siga estable... o sino devoraré tu alma..."

Tras la amenaza el segador, este volvió al vestíbulo principal, donde el resto de campeones de las sombras se encontraban esperándoles.

"¿Cómo esta el hombre cuervo?" - preguntó Shaco

"Grave... pero se pondrá mejor..." - respondió sin dar detalles

"¿Se sabe que ha pasado?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Dicen que sus latidos se redujeron rápidamente..." 

"Ha sido por el té" - dijo Karthus de repente - "Algo había en el té"

"¿En el té?" - se extrañó Shaco - "¿Tienes nariz para detectar eso?" 

Mientras tanto Swain se encontraba en su cama, en un estado crítico se encontró mirando hacía los lados hasta que encontró a un extraño ser al lado de su cama.

Se trataba del Súbdito Número Trece, sentado en un taburete y con un paño húmedo entre sus manos, asegurándose de su estado.

"No sé si tienes consciencia o si tan siquiera puedes hablar..." - dijo una voz tosca

"............."

En la habitación también se encontraba Pantheon cruzado de brazos.

"Tras lo ocurrido con sus padres... no sé si tuviste algo que ver, seguramente si pero... tu, el asesino y su hermana sois todo lo que le quedáis..."

"............" - confirmó también el súbdito

En el salón principal los oscuros seguían hablando de lo ocurrido hasta que Katarina apareció con una presencia. 

"¿Donde está?" - preguntó de mala manera

"¿Donde está quién?" - le devolvió la pregunta el payaso

"Mi hermana, os he escuchado a vosotros y a los médicos, es realmente obvio lo que ha pasado" - les respondió con coraje

El silencio se hizo mientras los espectros y nigromantes comprendían a que se refería, y cual era su acusación. La hembra del grupo se enfado, obviamente.

"¡Cassiopeia no envenenaria a nadie así!" - gritó Eveynn 

"Vosotros escuchasteis lo que dijo ayer, ella mata con el veneno, y justo cuando vuelve" - dijo Katarina como prueba

"No parece su modus operandi" - dijo el carcelero

"Era veneno de serpiente..." - aclaró el liche en seco - "No me ha hecho nada pero... es cierto que se usó veneno de serpiente..."

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" - preguntó la mujer de blanco

"Si... todavía siento la atmósfera del veneno usado... aunque es distinto..." 

"¡Ja! ¡Eso significa..." - gritaba la diabla

Pero la Cuchilla Siniestra ya no se encontraba entre ellos, repentinamente se había marchado, ahora tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero mandaría a ejecutar a la víbora, luego remataría a Swain sin que lo supieran y solo entonces, con el poder de Noxus... se vengaría de Thresh...


	143. Busca y captura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Anteriormente en  _La Cripta de Thresh_...

Médico Noxiano: Parece ser que sus latidos de han ralentizado bastante...

Karthus: Algo había en el té que estaba tomando

Katarina: Él mismo lo ha dicho, el té estaba envenenado

Shaco: ¡¿Rammus ha envenenado a Swain?!

Rammus: ¿Qué? Yo no aparezco en este arco

Shaco: Entonces, si yo fuera el malo, desconfiaría mucho de Cassiopeia

Y ahora continuamos con la Cuchilla Siniestra (Katarina), quien se encuentra en el pasillo de la habitación de Swain. Ella está acompañada de su asesino más cercano, Talon.

"El Rakkor está vigilando a nuestro líder" - le informó el encapuchado

"¿Muestra signos de mejora?" - preguntó fríamente

"Mejorará, sin embargo está en un estado critico" - le respondió el campeón - "He preferido no dar comunicados a la guardia o a la ciudad"

"Si, no queremos que reine el pánico" 

"¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Has hablado con los nigromantes?"

"Si, el liche dice con certeza que Swain fue envenenado... eso concuerda con lo sucedido"

Talon se mostró extrañado al ver a su amiga acusar tan seriamente a su hermana. Sabía de lo sucedido recientemente pero pudo notar verdadero odio en ella.

"He estado en su habitación, y no está" - le dijo fríamente - "Quiero que la encuentres y me la traigas... de inmediato"

"¿Y qué pasará luego? ¿Hasta donde vas a llegar con esto?"

"¿Hasta donde? Casi ha dejado muerto a nuestro señor" - le replicó la pelirroja

"El veneno lo podría haber puesto cualquiera, tus pruebas no..."

"¡He dicho que la traigas!" - le gritó con enojo - "Yo soy la líder de los asesinos de Noxus... es tu deber obedecerme..."

Mientras Talon parecía aceptar a regañadientes la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, con Pantheon saliendo al pasillo.

Caminó hacía el vestíbulo sin decir palabra alguna y agarró al payaso por sus ropas. Luego lo arrastró a la sala donde se encontraba el hechicero Noxiano y lo tiró dentro.

"Si alguien que no sea médico intenta entrar se lo impides" - le ordenó el Rakkor

"Eso suena muy divertido pero... ¿quieres ver un tru..." 

El artesano de la guerra cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacía el dúo Noxiano, quienes le miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

"Soy consciente de las acciones pasadas de tu hermana, pero tengo fe de que ella no ha envenenado a Swain" 

"Tu palabra me importa muy poco" - le replicó la asesina

"Voy a encontrar a Cassiopeia y si intentáis dañarla será por encima de mi"

"Tu no sabes nada sobre ella..." - comentó Katarina

"Y aún así parece que la conozco mejor que su propia hermana..." - dijo antes de marcharse

La Noxiana se quedó sola en el pasillo, con Talon habiéndose ido en busca de la serpiente. A través de su recorrido el gladiador se encontró con Thresh.

"¿Ha donde te has llevado al bufón?" - preguntó el espectro

"Le he puesto a vigilar a Swain, Katarina ha puesto en busca y captura a Cassiopeia" - le resumió sin detenerse

"Eso es muy raro..." - murmuró el nigromante

"Mantente alerta, hay algo que no me encaja con ella" - le dijo como advertencia 

"Y allí va el caballero de brillante armadura" - murmuró Evelynn con una sonrisa


	144. Mala hermana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Thresh y el resto de campeones se encontraban en el palacio de Swain, quien había sido envenenado con veneno (obvio) de serpiente. Generando sospechas hacía Cassiopeia.

Por esto mismo Katarina ordenó a Talon que fuera en búsqueda de su hermana. Pantheon también fue a su encuentro, logrando encontrarla en un callejón. 

"¿Cassiopeia?" - preguntó el artesano de la guerra

"¿Qué quieress ahora?" - replicó con odio

"No deberías haber desaparecido, solo has provocado que desconfíen más de ti" 

"Lo dicess porque el té de Sswain tenía veneno de sserpiente, ¿verdad?" - le dijo con mucha frialdad - "Fui la primera que esscuchó el análississ del médico"

"El veneno no era tuyo" - le dijo el guerrero en seco

"¿Y cómo ssabess tu esso? Desspuéss de todo ya he matado assí antess" 

"No estás en condiciones de matar, y mucho menos de esa manera"

"Esso pienssass tu, ¿pero que hay de Evelynn? ¿y de Thressh?"

"Evelynn te defendió la primera, y Karthus confirmó que el veneno era distinto al tuyo"

"¿Ella me defendió?" - dijo confundida

Este dato tomó por sorpresa a la serpiente, no el tema del veneno sino que la diablesa blanca le hubiera defendido tras tratarla cruelmente. Y el veneno... ¿no era el suyo?

Era consciente de que no había envenenado al emperador Noxiano, pero creía que alguien podría haber usado un veneno similar.

"Entoncess, ¿quién lo envenenó?" - preguntó la víbora

"No lo sabemos todavía, y no conviene que te vean hasta entonces"

"¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? Sse ssupone que ssoy inocente"

"Tu hermana ha mandado a Talon a cazarte... quiere ajusticiarte por envenenarlo..."

"Katarina quiere... ¿matarme?" - preguntó con tristeza

Su hermana le odiaba. Le trataba de mala manera. Era fría con ella. Pero en el fondo eran hermanas. Eran familia. Ella quería matarla.

"¿Cassiopeia? ¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó preocupado

"¿Tan mala he ssido para qué quiera matarme?" 

"A decir verdad se encontraba muy rara, dudo de que todo esto sea por vuestra riña" - le contestó con seguridad

"Tu nunca hass conocido a Katarina" - le dijo algo deprimida

"Soy el Artesano de la Guerra" - le proclamó con orgullo - "He visto las dos miradas de odio de tu hermana cuando os peleasteis, esta mañana era diferente"

Su frase de pacotilla sonaba como una gran tontería. Sin embargo había algo en su forma de decirlo, parecía tan seguro, con tanto conocimiento que era imposible no confiar en él.

"¿Quién crees que puede haber atentado contra Swain?"

"En Noxus puede haberlo hecho cualquiera" - le respondió rápidamente

"Tu lo has dicho... cualquiera" - dijo una voz fría

Desde las alturas del callejón fue bajando una sombra, deteniéndose a la entrada de la calle y tapando toda la luz que venía de esta.

"Talon...." - lo reconoció el gladiador

"Cassiopeia... ven conmigo por las buenas... no quiero hacerte daño"

"Yo no ssoy la culpable" - le aseguró Cassiopeia - "El veneno ni ssiquiera era mio"

"Lo sé... pero son ordenes de tu hermana..." 

"Talon, ya lo deje claro antes" - habló Pantheon mientras agarraba su lanza - "Solo puedes llegar a ella pasando por delante mía"

"Es tu elección..." - dijo desenvainando su espada - "Rakkor..."


	145. Gladiador y Asesino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Cassiopeia había sido acusada de envenenar a Swain (porque se usó un veneno similar al suyo), por lo que escapó de palacio antes ser interrogada.

Katarina por su parte envió a Talon a que cazara a la serpiente y se la llevara para ejecutarla (actuando de una forma rara), encontrándose con Pantheon.

"Talon, por favor, entra en razón" - le pidió la serpiente

"Lo siento, Cassio, son ordenes" - dijo antes de lanzarse hacía delante

La Sombra de la Espada corrió hacía el gladiador, usando su Camino del Asesino para hacer una acrobacia y saltar por encima suya sin dificultad.

Lo que no contaba es que este le agarró de la capa, lanzandolo al suelo.

"Te hacen falta reflejos" - le dijo Pantheon

"No lo creo..." - Talon agarró una de sus dagas y se la clavó en el brazo

"Arggg...." - se quejó el guerrero - "Sucio ratero..."

Pantheon intentó golpearle con su escudo pero este se lo esquivó y se levantó con otra de sus acrobacias. El asesino intentó otro ataque frontal hacía el artesano de la guerra.

Pero su adversario lanzó su escudo contra una de las paredes del callejón, rebotando de muro en muro hasta chocar con el encapuchado.

"Pantheon, no quiero que lo matess" - le advirtió la víbora

"Ya lo se, no tengo pensado asesi..." 

El escudo del gladiador le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho tras unos segundos de distracción.

"Te distraes muy fácilmente" - le dijo Talon

"Y a ti te hace falta agilidad..." - murmuró el Rakkor

Mientras ambos hablaban la lamia observó como podía ayudar, pues si usaba todas sus habilidades podría herir gravemente a alguno de los dos.

"Tu estirpe solo ensucia el nombre de la guerra" 

"Tu pueblo no puede hacer frente... a las sombras..." - dijo el asesino antes de desaparecer

"¿A donde se ha ido?" - preguntó extrañado

"¡Essta ussando ssu Assalto de las Ssombrass! ¡Va a lanzarsse ssobre ti!"

"¿Lanzarse?" - repitió el Rakkor

Pantheon se quedó en silencio, observando las dagas que formaban aquel extraño círculo y en el momento en que una de estas se movió actuó.

"Lo siento..." - dijo Talon mientras estaba a punto de atravesar a la lamia

"Talon..." - murmuró con horror la serpiente

Pero en ese momento la lanza del gladiador golpeó en las ropas del asesino, quien quedó atrapado en el muro sin poder avanzar.

Fue aquí cuando Pantheon se acercó corriendo y le golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y rasgara sus ropas.

"Urfff... odio a los asesinos..." - murmuró el guerrero

"Por un momento penssé que me mataría..."

"Hubiera sido un deshonor habérselo permitido" 

"Graciass... hass vuelto a ssalverme..." - le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

"Tu me salvaste de Perseo y de Rengar, supongo que estamos en paz" - le dijo mientras recogía su lanza - "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Nada más hacer esta pregunta se escuchó un grito estremecedor, procedente de uno de los varios soldados Noxianos, que salía desde el palacio.

"¡Soldados! ¡Acudan inmediatamente a palacio! ¡Es una orden!" 

"¿Algo ha ocurrido?" - se extrañó Pantheon

"Pantheon, ahí arriba, en el balcón" - señaló la lamia

En el balcón se encontraba Thresh frente a Katarina, rodeados por una multitud de arañas.


	146. Identidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Katarina acababa de enviar a Talon a cazar a Cassiopeia, manteniendo así distraido a Pantheon y manteniendo el número de campeones bajo en el palacio.

Ahora, la Cuchilla Siniestra se encuentra entrando en la habitación de Swain, quien todavía no puede hablar y a pesar de estar todavía muy enfermo, esta consciente.

"Márchate" - ordenó la pelirroja al payaso

"¿Irme? ¿Por qué? Escudito dijo que vigilara al cuervo" - le dijo Shaco

"Me ha dicho que te diga que no eres necesario" - le mintió Katarina

"Se fue hace unos diez minutos... ¿tiene telepatía?" 

La asesina sacó una de sus dagas y se acercó al bufón, acercándose a él y colocando su arma cerca de su rostro de forma amenazante.

"Vete... o vas a sufrir..." - le dijo en seco

"¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?" - le preguntó de una forma un tanto siniestra - "A este le llamo... el truco sin cabeza"

El cuerpo de Shaco se convirtió en una pequeña nube de polvo naranja, con el autentico apareciendo detrás suya con una daga en mano.

La Noxiana giró su cabeza hasta confrontarle con la mirada, dejando sorprendido a Swain, quien no podía hablar pero si ver la escena.

"Has decidido sufrir..." - dijo con una voz distorsionada

"Ese truco está muy...."

El resto del cuerpo de la mujer de negro se giró y golpeó con una patada al bufón siniestro, lanzandolo contra la pared de la sala.

"¿Quién eres?" - preguntó el payaso "Jeejejejejee.. no puedes engañarnos..."

"Soy Katarina Du Couteau" - le respondió fríamente

"Digo de tu verdadera identidad..." - le habló el asesino

Shaco se levantó y con sus cuchillos en mano comenzó a pelear con la Cuchilla Siniestra, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el rostro.

Debido al corte, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron al emperador Noxiano.

"Tienes que ser más rápida" - le aconsejó el payaso 

"No te burles de mi...." - le replicó con enfado

La batalla siguió su ritmo y Swain hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover su brazo, llevando sus dedos hacía la sangre e intentando alcanzar una servilleta.

"Tu destino está sella...." - las palabras de Katarina fueron interrumpidas

"Querido, no sabía que estabas en este estado" - dijo una voz femenina

Swain había conseguido dibujar un símbolo en la servilleta, se trataba de un círculo con una especie de tallo en medio. Vale comentar que dicho esfuerzo fue máximo.

El mismo dibujo se encontraba en la pared tras Katarina. Esta se sorprendió al ver que de este salía Leblanc, la embaucadora y antigua traidora Noxiana.

"Swain... te has quedado de piedra al verme..." - comentó a modo de burla

"¿Leblanc?" - se extrañó la pelirroja

"Shaco, querido, ve a llamar a Thresh, ¿quieres?" - le dijo con un guiño

"Esta función promete... hahahaha" - rió antes de desaparecer en una nube anaranjada

"Y ahora quedan las señoritas" - dijo Leblanc

Katarina hizo el gesto de moverse hacía ella con sus dagas, solo para ser golpeada por las Cadenas Etéreas de la bruja, las cuales le atraparon mágicamente.

"Me ha costado ganarme el perdón de Noxus, no puedes matar a Swain"

"Swain solo está en medio... busco destruir al carcelero..." - dijo con otra voz


	147. Señales Rojas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Anteriormente, Katarina había mandado a Talon a la caza de su hermana, Cassiopeia, que había sido la principal sospechosa de envenenar a Swain.

Sin embargo, en realidad la Cuchilla Siniestra buscaba hacer sufrir a Thresh (por motivos que ustedes, lectores, desconocéis), entrando en conflicto con Leblanc y Shaco.

"¡Thresh! ¡Thresh!" - gritaba el payaso

"Ya estamos otra vez..." - murmuró con cansancio el carcelero

"¡Hay una pelea en el cuarto del cuervo!" - gritó con emoción

"¿La habitación del cuervo? ¡Swain!" - reaccionó rápidamente - "¡¿Quienes están peleando?!"

"La pelirroja y la tetuda morada" - le dijo de golpe

"¿Quién? Dime su (bababui) nombre, bufón sin gracia"

"Ha dicho tetuda morada" - repitió Evelynn - "Debe de ser Leblanc"

"Y pensar que solo sirves para eso..." - comentó el espectro

"¿Has dicho algo? Querido..." - le dijo fríamente

"¡Payaso!" - gritó a Shaco, cambiando el tema - "¡Llévame inmediatamente allí!"

El bufón siniestro agitó la cabeza como afirmación antes de empezar a correr por la mansión, siendo seguido por el dúo sombrío.

Karthus, por el contrario, siguió sentado y leyendo. Los temas mortales no eran algo que le intrigaran en exceso, recordando encuentros previos con yordles y niños.

"Es la primera vez que alguien rompe mis cadenas" - murmuró Leblanc

"Es la primera vez que una comida se resiste antes" - replicó Katarina

"¿Comida? ¿Tan apetitosa soy?" - dijo sonriente

"Mis crías relamerán tus huesos..."

Este último comentario extrañó a la bruja Noxiana, quien se apartó a un lado para lanzar su Orbe de Fragmentación. La asesina pelirroja pudo evitar el ataque con su Velocidad del Rayo.

La confrontación continuó hasta que las cadenas de Leblanc fueron lanzadas, uniéndose con una extraña cadena grisácea que atrapó también a Katarina.

"¿Dos cadenas?" - se preguntó la bruja

"Su alma es para mi..." - dijo la voz fría de Thresh desde la puerta

"El carcelero..." - murmuró la Cuchilla Siniestra

"Shaco también está aquí" - dijo el bufón con una sonrisa - "¿Queréis ver un truco de magia?"

El espectro de negro se acercó a Katarina sin soltar la cadena, alzando su linterna, la cual empezó a brillar cuanto más se acercaba.

Evelynn ya había visto una reacción similar en Ionia cuando Akali fue poseída.

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó Thresh con enfado

"¿Ya no recuerdas a un familia?" - le respondió con una sonrisa fría

"¿Familia?" - se paró a pensar por un momento - "No me fastidies..."

"Es uno de los Sangrientos" - dijo la hacedora de viudas - "Debe haber poseído a Katarina"

"Un sangriento no... una sangrienta..."

Los ojos de Katarina comenzaron a brillar con un radiante color rojo acompañado de una especie de agudo chillido que no era para nada humano.

"¿Escucháis eso?" - preguntó Shaco mientras miraba al pasillo - "Ya estaaan aquiiii" 

El ruido de miles de patas comenzaron a inundar los oídos de los campeones, seguido de varias arañas que empezaban a entrar por la puerta.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas también fueron apagándose cuando decenas de arañas la taparon desde afuera. Los soldados podían oírse pelear desde fuera.

"Aquí están mis pequeñas..." - sonrió Katarina

"Shaco... Evelynn... id al recibidor..." - les ordenó Thresh - "Nosotros nos encargamos..."


	148. Odio a las arañas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Katarina había revelado ser en realidad una Sangrienta que había poseído el cuerpo de la Cuchilla Siniestra (era Kata con su propio cuerpo pero poseída).

Al revelarse a Thresh lanzó un ataque en forma de decenas de arañas de gran tamaño por todo el palacio Noxiano, poniendo en alerta a soldados y campeones.

"Hay arañas por todas partes" - comentó Evelynn al bufón

"Yo me pido el tejado" - dijo antes de lanzarse por la ventana

"Estará bien... creo...."

"Kiiiiii" - se escuchó delante de ella

Unas arañas de gran tamaño aparecieron frente a ella. La diablesa blanca sonrío deseosa de poner en prácticas sus nuevas habilidades.

"Venid, bonitas, solo quiero daros amor" - les dijo de forma coqueta

"Kiiiii" - chillaron antes de abalanzarse 

La hacedora de viudas cambió su pálida piel por la de una oscura sombra, alargando sus uñas y permitiendo que sus látigos golpearan fuertemente a los arácnidos.

Apenas sobrevivieron al primer impacto. Por otro lado, Shaco se encuentra colgado de una ventana, siendo rodeado por múltiples arañas.

"¿Alguna de vosotros es radiactiva?" - preguntó mientras intentaba escalar

"Kiiiiiii" - se acercaban rápidamente

"Nunca he visto las vísceras de una araña...." - se dio cuenta mientras sonreía

"Kiiiiii" - seguían chillando

El arlequín siniestro se soltó y con sus dagas rebanó a las alimañas de ocho patas, cayendo al suelo con sus cadáveres. Pero Shaco no tuvo reparo en levantarse, cubierto por sus entrañas.

"Ha.. haha... hahahah....."

"Kiiii" - más arañas aparecieron acercandose

"Es gracioso... se parecen a las mías..." - sonrió con cierta esquizofrenia

Por su parte Pantheon y Cassiopeia acababan de llegar al palacio, encontrándose con el liche en la misma posición en la que había permanecido.

"¡Karthus! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" - preguntó el gladiador

"Una Sangrienta se ha manifestado y ha llenado esto de arañas..." - resumió sin apartar la mirada de la lectura

"Kiiiii" - chillaban las arañas

"¿Y todavía estas leyendo? ¡Ayuda un poco!" - le gritó el guerrero

"Me estás molestado... mortal..."

La lamia aprovechó el acercamiento de las alimañas para lanzar su Miasma y Colmillos Dobles a toda aquella araña que viera.

"Odio a esstoss inssectoss..." - murmuró con enfado

"Son arácnidos" - le corrigió Karthus

"¡Me da igual la esspecie que ssean!" - le replicó Cassiopeia

"Curioso, porque algunas tienen un veneno similar al tuyo"

"¿Un veneno ssimilar? ¡Katarina!" - recordó de pronto - "¡¿Donde sse encuentra?!" 

"Pretende matar a Thresh y a Swain..." 

"¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes, brujo!" - le gritó Pantheon

"¿Y por qué quiere matar a Thressh?"

"Porque la Sangrienta es quien ha poseído a Katarina..."

"¡¿Katarina ha ssido posseída?!" - se alarmó la serpiente al escucharla

"Cassiopeia, yo terminaré con las arañas, corre a la habitación de Swain" - le dijo el artesano de la guerra

El abrazo de la serpiente se fue reptando a gran velocidad mientras Pantheon repelían las arañas que había al principio del pasillo.

Las arañas eran numerosas pero el gladiador podía apañarselas con su escudo y lanza.

"Karthus, si no te has movido de ese sitio" - frenó sus palabras para atravesar a otro arácnido - "¿Cómo sabes todo lo ocurrido?"

"La muerte esta observándoles... y puedo ver claramente a quien se pretende llevar..." - dijo el liche mientras sonreía


	149. Es mi hermana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 13 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

El principal palacio Noxiano fue atacado por decenas de arañas, las cuales habían sido enviadas por una Sangrienta que había poseído a Katarina.

Mientras la gran parte de los campeones del grupo se enfrentan a la invasión arácnida, Leblanc y Thresh estan intentando retener con sus cadenas al ente.

"Vamos, Thresh" - le hablaba la Sangrienta - "Sabes que estas cadenas no pueden retenerme"

"Creo que el nivel de poder esta...." - intentó decir Leblanc

"De momento funciona, víbora" - le insultó el espectro

"Creo que te equivocas de hermana..." - murmuró sonriente

Una serie de crujidos comenzaron a escucharse, con el cuello y extremidades moviéndose, intentando escapar de las cadenas de los campeones.

"Eso es totalmente asqueroso..." - comentó la bruja

".........." - reaccionó el súbdito Trece

"No entiendo como renegaste de tu padre..." - murmuró la enemiga en voz baja - "Renegaste de todos nosotros..."

Este comentario atrajo la atención del carcelero, hace poco tiempo descubrió que en su vida humana había sido familiar de la Familia Sangre (redundancia moment).

"Dime... ¿cuál es tu nombre?" - preguntó el espectro

"Tu padre me puso el nombre de Araña Roja" -

"Araña Roja... ahora sabré a quien envié al infierno para podrirse con el resto de nuestra familia..." - dijo fríamente

"Pagarás por esas pala...." 

"¡Katarina!" - gritó una voz que Thresh reconoció

En la puerta se encontraban Cassiopeia, quien había reptado lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la habitación de Swain. Por cierto, nuestro emperador esta consciente, sin movilidad.

"¿La víbora?" - se extrañó la Sangrienta - "Pensé que estarías muerta o que habrías huido"

"Esstúpida demonia...." - murmuró la víbora

La lamia se acercó a la criatura que había tomado el cuerpo de su hermana y le dio un guantazo en la cara, dejando sorprendida a la Araña Roja.

"¡¿A quién crees que le estas golpeando?!" - le gritó la Sangrienta

"¡Ssilencio! ¡Ssal ahora missmo del cuerpo de mi hermana!" 

"¡Tu hermana te quiere muerta! ¡¿Cómo crees que logré poseerla?!" 

Las cadenas que apresaban a la Cuchilla Siniestra estaban empezando a aflojarse en contra de la voluntad de Thresh y Leblanc.

"¡Katarina jamáss me mataría!"

"¿Y cómo sabes eso? Tu no has estado en su mente como yo"

"Katarina ssolo tiene miedo... igual que yo cuando me mira... cuando me ve como un monsstruo... pero ssigue ssiendo mi hermana..." - le dijo con cierta tristeza

"Pues me temo que ella no siente... no siente... no..."

El cuerpo poseído comenzó a temblar frenéticamente para sorpresa de la Araña Roja, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, con sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Katarina?" - se empezó a preocupar Cassiopeia

Algo parecido a una niebla roja comenzó a salir de la boca de Katarina, quien acabó cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Aparentemente expulsando al demonio.

"¿Ya esstá?" - se extrañó Cassiopeia - "Esso ha ssido... muy fácil..."

"Te equivocas..." - dijo Thresh - "Tu hermana solo ha expulsado a la Araña Roja... pero..."

"........" - el súbdito señaló al rincón

La lamia se dio la vuelta para ver a una especie de mujer albina, con un traje japones, cuatro patas de araña, garras largas y una máscara que colgaba del lado derecho de su cara.

"Ahora la Sangrienta es libre" - confirmó el carcelero


	150. Araña Sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

Tras poseer a Katarina, la Sangrienta había sido liberada. En mayor medida por por las palabras de Cassiopeia hacía su hermana.

"La Araña Roja ha vuelto..." - sonrió de forma maliciosa

"¿Araña Roja? ¿Por qué todos tienen apodos chulos?" - se quejó Shaco - "Yo quiero también uno"

"Si no te callas recibirás el de Presunto Cadáver" - le replicó Thresh

"Pronto todos seréis mi alimento..."

"¡Yo no alimento de nadie!" - gritó la bruja Noxiana mientras lanzaba su Orbe de Fragmentación

La Sangrienta usó una agilidad inhumana, esquivando el hechizo y apareciendo justo delante de Leblanc. Luego le agarró del cuello y la levantó en el aire.

"Soy mucho más rápidas que tus hechizos..."

"Jejeje...." - sonreía la hechicera

Rápidamente la Araña se dio la vuelta y usó a Leblanc para frenar el hechizo de Petrificación de Cassiopeia. Convirtiendo a la maga en piedra.

"No intentes eso de nuevo..."

"¡La has convertido en piedra!" - gritó el bufón 

"......" - el súbdito Trece corrió en su ayuda

La inhumana tiró a la petrificada contra Trece, cargando una especie de Rayo de Veneno que lanzó contra la lamia.

Pero con gran habilidad y reflejos Pantheon se puso enfrente, parandolo con su escudo.

"Podría haberlo ssoportado, esstúpido" - le dijo con enfado

"Más vale escudo en mano..."

"¡Es el turno de Shaco!" - interrumpió el bufón siniestro

El payaso del infortunio se lanzó junto a su copia, ambos con sus dagas listas para clavárselas a la criatura sangrienta.

"¿Quieres que te contemos...."

".....un chiste?"

"¿Chiste?" - fácilmente esquivó a ambos - "El único chiste que hay aquí eres tu"

La Araña Roja atravesó el pecho de la copia con una de sus patas, luego agarró al Shaco real y le tiró nuevamente por la ventana. 

"Sobrevivirá... creo..." - comentó Thresh mientras se preparaba su gancho

Pantheon fue el siguiente en avanzar con su escudo como protección, el problema fue cuando la Sangrienta evadió su primer golpe. Su velocidad era demasiada para poder acertarla. 

"¿Vas a pegar a una mujer?" - preguntó al guerrero

"Mujer...." - el Rakkor se detuvo confundido - "Pero tu estas muerta..."

"¡Haz algo! ¡Esstúpido!" - gritó Cassiopeia

Evelynn se lanzó en su ayuda, atacándola con sus látigos. Esto fue una mala decisión, sobretodo cuando la Araña agarró a Pantheon y lo usó como escudo.

"¡Arrrghh!" - gritó el guerrero

"¡Lo siento!" - gritó la diabla mientras seguía golpeandole

"¡Deja de atacarme!" - le gritó Pantheon

El carcelero apartó a su mujer, luego intentó lanzó el gancho contra su familiar.

La Sangrienta aprovechó esto para agarrar la cadena y atar con ella a la serpiente, al carcelero y a la diablesa de piel blanca.

"Atado por mi propia cadena... ¡Te destruiré! ¡Maldito insecto!" - se quejó Thresh

"Tu poder ha disminuido" - dijo tras echarle un ojo - "Pensé que mi victoria tendría mucho más merito... me has decepcio..."

"Disculpad" - le llamó una voz desconocida

Al girarse la Araña Roja vio a Karthus, quien acababa de llegar en el peor momento.

"Estáis haciendo mucho ruido e intento leer"

"Estarás de broma" - le replicó el carcelero

"¿Tu también quieres combatirme?" - preguntó con arrogancia

El mago observó toda la habitación, la cual estaba llena de arañas y de sus compañeros, todos ellos derrotados.

"¿Eres la Sangrienta?" - preguntó Karthus - "Porque la muerte aguarda tu..."

"¿Muerte? La muerte no existe para los Sangrientos... la muerte no es nada..."

Estas palabras llamaron la atención del liche. Ese espíritu acababa de ofender a la muerte. Había ofendido a su muerte. 

Extendió su brazo y luego le miró con odio, su magia rezumaba por toda el area. Únicamente los nigromantes podían servir a la muerte, no insultarla o burlarse de ella.

"No más arañas" - dijo en seco

Todas las arañas y la propia Sangrienta se convirtieron en polvo nada más decir estas palabras. Después de todo era el nigromante más poderoso sobre la tierra.


	151. Reconciliación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

La Sangrienta conocida como Araña Roja había poseído el cuerpo y la mente de Katarina, usándola como peón en su plan de acabar con el carcelero.

Únicamente la interrupción de Karthus y su poder consiguió desequilibrar al ente. Este ahora es una simple alma que está siendo recogida por Thresh.

"Podrías haber aparecido antes" - se quejó el carcelero

"Estaba leyendo, y vosotros erais seis" - le remarcó el liche

"El payaso no debería de contar, no sirvió para nada"

"Y no lo cuento, contaba al súbdito rojo" - le respondió Karthus

"..............." - afirmó Trece

"De todos modos, Karthus, eso quedó muy impresionante" - afirmó Evelynn

"¿Impresionante? Fue algo muy rudimentario" - dijo en seco

"¿Donde está Cassiopeia?" - preguntó la diablesa blanca - "Quería hablar con ella"

"Ahora mismo está ocupada, charlando con su hermana" - le contestó Pantheon

El abrazo de la serpiente se encontraba en una habitación algo desordenada, principalmente por la cantidad de armas que había por el suelo.

"Essa Ssangrienta dejó tu habitación patass arriba" - comentó la lamia

"Si, la Sangrienta" - murmuró la pelirroja

"¿De qué queríass que hablassemoss?" - preguntó cruzada de brazos

"Podrías dejar tus expresiones frías por una vez" - le dijo con enfado

Ambas se miraban la una a la otra con cierto odio, hasta que respiraron hondo y decidieron sentarse la una junta a la otra al borde de la gran cama.

"Lo ssiento..." - empezó a hablar Cassiopeia - "Por sser tan fría..."

"Cada vez que te veía actuabas más como una serpiente"

"Tu no ssabess lo que ess que te miren con miedo y odio... dejar toda una vida atráss por cumplir una missión y acabar assí...."

"Yo seguía siendo tu hermana, podrías habermelo di...."

"No podía porque tu nunca quissiste hablar conmigo trass aquello" - le cortó en seguida - "Mi fracasso y asspecto te daba demassiado assco"

"No era asco, solo era antipatía" - le comentó Katarina

La víbora se giró penetrando sus dorados ojos en ella, obviamente se tomo a mal esas palabras.

"No es que quisiera matarte, es solo que creí que te lo merecías..."

"¿De verdad merecía convertirme en una gorgona?" - le preguntó con enfado

"Tu tuviste la vida sencilla, yo tuve que convertirme en una asesina de rango"

"¿Ssencilla? Ssiempre acudía a reunioness de impertinentess, ssiempre ssonriendo como la sseñorita Deu Couteau... tu no tuvisste que enterrar a nuesstross padress"

Estas últimas palabras hicieron mella en la mente de la pelirroja. Ciertamente había cosas que ella no podía comprender al ser una guerrera.

"Yo no podía ressisstir a loss insstintoss de esste cuerpo y tu... quississte matarme..." - le dijo con la voz rota

"Yo me defen... no... tienes razón... para mi siempre fuiste un monstruo..."

La serpiente abrazó a su hermana mayor, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro y dandole unos segundos a que reaccionara.

"Te perdono..."  - le dijo con la voz temblorosa

"Y yo a ti también..." - le respondió devolviendole el abrazo

Las hermanas se quedaron así algunos segundos antes de retirarse y avanzar hacía la puerta.

"Por cierto Cassio, me gustaría saber que te traes con el Rakkor" - le comentó manteniendo todavía la seriedad

"Aún esstoy a tiempo de envenenarte" - le advirtió fríamente


	152. Seguir el camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 13 del "Arco de la Araña Sangrienta"

El equipo de Thresh finalmente se iba hoy de Noxus, por lo que el carcelero fue a despedirse de su compañero, el emperador Noxiano Swain.

Lo malo (porque es malo) es que el bufón siniestro decidió acompañarle, dando lugar a un montón de preguntas por parte de este.

"¿Te picoteó un cuervo radiactivo?" 

"No" - respondió el brujo en seco

"¿Te usaron de sujeto para un hechizo?"

"Tampoco, solo aprendí magia" - le contestó de igual manera

"¿Seguro que no vienes de otra dimensión?" - seguía dudando el arlequín - "Quiero verte en tu forma cuervo"

"Shaco, deja de hacer preguntas y mantente en silencio" - le advirtió el carcelero

"Eres un aburrido" - le dijo Shaco antes de levantarse - "Voy a jugar con el escudito, seguro que estará haciendo manitas con la lamia"

El bufón siniestro se marchó dando saltitos, dejando a los Emisarios del Mal solos.

"Entonces... fue la Sangrienta" - comentó Swain

"Si, había poseído a Katarina y te había envenenado, no supuso que sobrevivirías"

"Mi uso de la magia me salvó" 

"Eso y cierta embaucadora que vino en tu ayuda" - comentó refiriéndose a Leblanc

"Esa bruja está como último recurso... y más después de todo lo que ha formado fuera de esta ciudad...." - dijo con cierto desprecio

El Maestro Estratega respiró fuerte y luego dio un poco de su comida a Beatrice, su cuervo, su mejora había sido muy prometedora y positiva.

"El resto de pirados y yo nos iremos en un rato" - le anunció Thresh

"Te lo recomiendo, antes de que os topéis con Draven y Darius"

"Veo que también tienes tus raritos por aquí..." - dijo con cierto humor mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano - "Bueno, tengo que seguir un camino..."

Swain le devolvió el gesto y ambos se despidieron formalmente antes de que el carcelero se fuera. Justo después el emperador alzó su brazo para crear un portal.

Al otro lado del portal se podía ver claramente una figura de rostro metalizado y ojos amarillos. Se trataba de Viktor, el Heraldo de las Máquinas.

"Saludos, Swain... ¿estás hospitalizado?"

"Me han intentado matar otra vez" - le respondió Swain

"Tu supervivencia resulta muy curiosa..." - comentó el doctor - "¿Ha sucedido algo relevante mientras el carcelero estaba en Noxus?"

"Él y un grupo de campeones de las sombras han salvado a Katarina..."

En cuestión de algunos minutos el Maestro Estratega le contó todo lo ocurrido entre Thresh y la Araña Roja, incluido la posesión de la pelirroja.

"El espectro se mantuvo firme y cuerdo... eso es una mejoría..."

"Realmente parece que se ha librado del influjo de los Sangrientos"

"Lo parece, pero prefiero mantenerlo un poco más en observación" - le dijo Viktor - "No quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo sucedido en la Academia"

"¿Tan mala fue la experiencia?" - preguntó el hechicero

"Como si Zed se revelara y quisiera cortarnos las cabezas" - le contestó Viktor

"Pues alégrate, ni siquiera mi hechicera ha visto algo malo en él" - le dijo el mago - "Ahora he de retirarme a descansar"

Swain finalmente deshizo el circulo y se tiró en su cama para dormir. Después de tantos alborotos repentinos iba a poder descansar un poco.


	153. Puesta en marcha

El grupo compuesto por los campeones de las sombras, un súbdito, un Rakkor y una Noxiana (suena a un chiste de Poppy) habían logrado derrotar a la sangrienta Araña Roja.

Ahora se encontraban de camino hacía la academia de guerra. Todos estaban deseosos de llegar, aunque fueran por distintos motivos.

"Quiero enseñarle mi nuevo cuerpo a Ahri, seguro que se muere de envidia" - comentó la diablesa con una sonrisa

"¿Puedo enseñarle un truco de magia antes de que se muera?" - preguntó Shaco

"No es buena idea" - le dijo el liche - "Tus trucos no dejan vivos"

"Lo único que hass cambiado ha ssido el color... no ess gran cossa..." 

"¡Cassio! ¡He cambiado más!" - le gritó algo ofendida - "Ahora tengo dos látigos y un nuevo peinado"

"Personalmente opino que llevar un arma atada a tu cuerpo es una desventaja"

"Ejem..." - tocio Thresh enseñándole su hoz, unida a su mano

 "Siento que tengas una desventaja en combate, carcelero" - le dijo Pantheon

"Que ganas de verte muerto..." - replicó fríamente

"¿Y a qué viene esso de llamarme Cassio?"

"No empecemos con eso de nuevo, Cassio" - le dijo Evelynn - "Después de nuestro viaje en busca del amor fraternal hacía tu hermana..."

"No vuelvass a llamar a esste viaje assí o te petrificaré para ssiempre" - le dijo con crueldad

"Creo que lo dice en serio" - notó Karthus

El espectro de negro no intervino en la conversación del grupo, el solamente se quedaba en silencio observando como su mujer conversaba con ellos.

Había un sentimiento extraño dentro de él, algo que le hacía sentir muy incómodo. 

"¿Pasa algo? Carcelero" - le preguntó el liche

"No estoy muy animado" - le respondió en voz baja

"Oye, Karthus" - le llamó el bufón siniestro, sacándolo de su conversación - "¿Vas a enseñarme el truco de las arañas?"

"La magia negra no es un truco que cualquier payaso pueda aprender"

"Realmente nos fue muy útil" - comentó el gladiador

"Y hubiera ssido mucho máss útil haberlo ussado antess" - se quejó Cassiopeia

"Estaba ocupado leyendo" 

"Oh, si, ese libro" - resopló Evelynn - "¿De qué trataba?"

"Va acerca de un oscuro hechicero y una joven hada que busca enamorar al primero" - le respondió sin tan siquiera mirarla - "Rammus me pidió que lo leyera"

"Me suena la premisa" - le dijo el guerrero

"Sseguro que ess él típico libro de romance esstúpido"

"Hablando de romances..." - murmuró la diablesa mientras se le acercaba

"Vigila tuss palabrass" - le advirtió la víbora

Evelynn formó un circulo con los dedos de una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a introducir dedos dentro de este, con una sonrisa pícara.

La serpiente rápidamente le arañó el rostro, dejandole las marcas de sus garras en toda la cara.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Escuece mucho!" - gritó la nigromante

"Estas muerta... no va a afectarte..." - le dijo Thresh

"¿De qué estábamoss hablando antess?" 

"No entendí lo de las manos" - dijo Shaco - "Y el minion tampoco"

"............." - le respondió número Trece

"Cassiopeia, ¿qué quería decir Evelynn?" - preguntó Pantheon inocentemente

"Ssi alguno de vossotross tress sse atreve a preguntármelo otra vez le arrancaré la piel del rosstro" - les advirtió mientras sonreía siniestramente


	154. ¿Cuánto vale un alma?

El grupo de campeones de Thresh se encontraba volviendo a la academia de guerra tras su incursión en Noxus. Primero por motivos familiares y después por una Sangrienta.

Todos se encontraban alrededor del fuego mientras que algunos comían. Estaban a menos de un día de camino de su destino, pero algunos debían de comer.

"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te metiste a guerrero y no a cocinero?" - preguntó Evelynn mientras comía un poco de su sopa

"Los Rakkor nacemos para la guerra, no para la cocina"

"Ssoiss como ovejass que esstán desstinadass al matadero" - comentó Cassiopeia fríamente

"Eso es que le atraes físicamente" - le dijo la diablesa en voz baja

"¡Esso no tiene nada que ver!" - le gritó la víbora con enfado

"Pero un matadero es un lugar feliz... ¿quieres una cita en el matadero?" - preguntó Shaco con una sonrisa - "Ahí florecería vuestra muerte"

"Shaco, es amor, no muerte" - le corrigió Evelynn

"¿Qué tiene que ver un matadero con las flores?" - se confundió Pantheon

"Cállate, esstúpido" - refunfuñó la serpiente 

"......." - añadió número Trece

"A ti te mataré el primero" - dijo Cassiopeia al súbdito

El grupo discutía y hablaba entre ellos de una manera algo distinta. Cassiopeia no tenía esas ganas de matarles y Pantheon parecía tener cierto grado de respeto.

Incluso Evelynn se comportaba como una amiga de la serpiente y del gladiador. Thresh parecía el único que no encajaba con ese "grupo" que estos mantenían.

"Voy a dar una vuelta" - dijo el carcelero

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" - le preguntó su novia

"Termina de cenar, solo voy a ver si encuentro algún alma desgraciada"

"Si son dos mejor" - le dijo el payaso

El carcelero avanzó un poco por la oscuridad de los alrededores, cosa que para él solo era una nimiedad. De hecho no tenía ojos, solo tenía cuencas vacías.

"Thresh" - le llamó una voz conocida

"¿Karthus? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Te he visto apartarte con la mirada perdida" - le respondió el liche

"Sabes, en realidad no tengo ojos..."

"Es una expresión, Thresh, no intentes usar el humor conmigo"

"Vale... es solo que siento que no pertenezco a ese grupo..."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque no te llevas bien con ellos?" 

"Quisiera ver a ese Rakkor y su minion muertos, y a esa serpiente como un animal disecado" - le dijo fríamente

"¿Seguro? Porque has luchado junto a ellos y es obvio que existe cierta camaradería" 

"Eres muy sabio pero a veces también dices muchas tonterías"

"Tu preocupación no es no pertenecer a su grupo" - le dijo el liche - "El problema es precisamente que ya perteneces" 

El ambiente se puso más tenso. El carcelero no quería una amistad con esa pareja rara o con el payaso o con el maldito siluro... pero de algún modo estaba atado a ellos...

"De todos modos, ese no es el único motivo por el que he venido"

"¿Entonces? ¿No iras a hacer otro truco como el de las arañas?"

"No... este truco es mejor...." 

La Voz de la Muerte golpeó con su cetro el suelo, abriendo una especie de puerta en un árbol cercano, con escaleras en su interior.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma...." - murmuró Thresh


	155. Castigo arruinado

Thresh había estado pensando por un tiempo acerca de su lugar en el grupito que se estaba formando alrededor de su mujer (e indirectamente de él).

Pero lo que fue una conversación con Karthus se acabo convirtiendo en una visita al Rey Arruinado, señor de los nigromantes y el espectro que se encargó de...

"Primer me adhieres la hoz a mi mano y ahora envías a un espía" - se quejó Thresh

"No soy un espía" - le contradijo el liche

"Solo le pregunté a Karthus como te iba" 

"Pensé que tu sabías lo que hacíamos en cada momento" - le dijo el carcelero

"Si, así es, pero tus acciones pueden ser muy malinterpretables" - le explicó el Rey - "Prueba de ello es tu esposa... por ello quería una segunda opinión"

"¿Segunda opinión?" - en ese momento el espectro de negro se resigno

"No te lo tomes a mal, carcelero" - le dijo el brujo

"Entonces... ¿qué castigo me espera ahora?"

"No voy a castigarte, Thresh" - le dijo el señor de todas las almas

"¿En serio? ¿No va a castigarme por quejarme en su presencia?"

"Debería, ¡inútil alma carcomida que ha caído en desgracia!" - gritó con fuego a su alrededor - "No obstante, hay factores que me hacen reconsiderarlo"

"¿Factores? Por favor, vaya directo"

"Has atrapado otro Sangriento, cosa que nos vuelve más poderosos, y realmente tu poder ha menguado por tu nueva condición"

"¿Va a retirarme el arma de la mano?" - preguntó algo entusiasmado

"Todavía no, te daré un margen de tiempo y si me muestras avances se te devolverá"

"¿Tiempo? ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" - le replicó airado

"Lo siento, majestad" - se disculpó a regañadientes - "Pero no aguanto más..."

"Entiendo tu frustración, pero debes de empezar a ver todo lo que hago por vosotros. en lugar de odiarme por darte el mismo trato que a los demás"

"Creo que ahí lleva la razón el Rey" - comentó Karthus - "Además de tus problemas de actitud"

"¿Problemas de actitud? Yo no tengo problemas de actitud" 

Tanto el señor oscuro como el liche se le quedaron mirando, era obvio que Thresh tenía muchos problemas acerca de controlar su ira y su actitud.

"No tengo más que discutir contigo, carcelero" - le dijo el Rey

"¿Nada más? Solo me has llamado para dejarme en las mismas"

"En realidad te ha informado de que tu estado tiene solución" - le dijo el liche

"¿Y no podías decírmelo tu?" - seguía quejándose 

"No" - respondió en seco - "Estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo"

El carcelero se volteó y comenzó a subir las escaleras del inframundo hasta salir por la entrada del tronco junto a Karthus, luego volvió junto al resto.

"¿Qué tal el paseo?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Como un viaje al infierno" - respondió fríamente

"¿Y cómo luce es tártaro?"

"Cuando te arranque el alma lo comprobaras" 

"Os lleváis realmente bien" - comentó Shaco - "Igual que mi mejor amigo, el espantapájaros"

 "¿No intentó matarte en tress ocassioness?"

"Y yo a él en cuatro" - respondió con una sonrisa

El grupo siguió discutiendo y charlando hasta bien entrada la noche. A la mañana siguiente regresarían por fin a la academia.


	156. Un mundo ardiendo

Tras un largo viaje a la ciudad estado de Noxus, los campeones por fin han podido regresar a la academia y descansar. Aunque, claro, algunos no necesitan descanso.

Thresh es quien se encuentra sentado en una de las salas libres de la academia, esta se encontraba algo apartada. El carcelero tenía compañía, para su desgracia.

"............" 

"............."

"Así que... tu eres la novia de Rammus..." - comentó el espectro

"Si" - respondió en seco Fiora

El ambiente estaba muy cargado, ambos parecían no querer tener una conversación o tan siquiera hablar. Ambos eran muy fríos en cuanto a socializar.

"He traído el libro que le dejó a Karthus"

"Vendrá en poco tiempo" - dijo cruzada de brazos

"................"

"................"

La duelista seguía vistiendo su primer traje, aquel negro con chaqueta plateada. Realmente su madre quería otro para ella, que fuera largo y blanco, pero Fiora prefería el clásico.

La tensión entre ambos se cortó cuando apareció Karma, la Iluminada.

"Buenas tardes, Fiora" - se paró a saludarla

"Buenas, Karma" - le devolvió el saludo

"A ti también, carcelero"

"Lo que sea...." - refunfuñó Thresh

"Es raro veros conversar a los dos juntos" - comentó con una sonrisa

Los dos dirigieron una mirada fría a la sacerdotisa, era realmente obvio que se encontraban en una situación forzada e incómoda.

"Solo estoy aquí porque Karthus estaba ocupado" 

"Y yo porque Rammus no quería hacerte esperar"

"..............."

"..............."

"Seguro que hay algún tema en común del que podéis hablar, una afición o algo" - les propuso Karma

"¿Una afición? Matar"

"Pelear con mi espada"

"Trabajar para ver el mundo arder"

"Eliminar a los que no tienen honor"

"Yo estaba pensando en literatura...." - les dijo la mujer morena

En ese momento apareció Rammus, andando como solo un armadurillo puede andar.

"Hola, Thresh, Fiora y Karma" - les saludó levantando la... ¿pata? - "¿Pasando el rato?"

"No precisamente..."-  se quejó el carcelero

El armadillo se colocó junto a Fiora, a quien el carcelero notó algo molesta, mirando a su novio mientras parecía sentirse más incómoda.

"Aquí tienes el libro" - dijo el espectro antes de levantarse

"Veo que tienes prisa" - dijo Rammus

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que sentarme a hablar con un rodillo, una practicante de esgrima y una filosofa de Ionia" - replicó antes de irse

Thresh andaba por el pasillo cuando fue alcanzado por la Iluminada.

"¿Quieres algo?" - preguntó fríamente

"Tengo que ir por este pasillo para llegar al jardín" - contestó Karma - "Y para no quedarme mucho rato con ellos"

"Para ser adulta esa Fiora parece comportarse como una niña"

"Le cuesta un poco dar afecto a Rammus en público" - le reveló la mujer con una sonrisa - "Aunque me figuro que no es la única"

"¡Yo soy Thresh! ¡El carcelero de las almas perdidas! ¡Yo no muestro afecto por nadie!"

"Entonces lo que dice Evelynn es falso, ¿no?" 

"¡¿Qué cosas ha dicho ahora esa mujer?!" - gritó con enojo

Ante la reacción del ser de las sombras, Karma soltó una pequeña risa. Ella no era una campeona propensa a reírse, por lo que esto molestó más todavía a Thresh.

"¡Deja de reírte! ¡Mortal! ¡Tu mundo arderá en llamas!"

"No puedo evitarlo.. jiji... me haces mucha gracia"

"Maldita seas Evelynn...." - masculló el espectro con cansancio


	157. Karma y Evelynn

Nuestra historia comienza en la academia, más concretamente en una zona un poco apartada, allí es donde Evelynn se encuentra reunida con un grupo de campeonas.

En el centro se encuentra Karma, sentada y meditando, a su alrededor están Lulu, Nami y Evelynn, aunque ellas hablan de otras cosas.

"¿Le pasa algo a Karma? Está sentada de forma rara" - dijo Lulu

"Lulu, estoy meditando, por favor no hagas ruido" - le pidió Karma

"Pero estás en el jardín, ¿no es mejor hacer eso en tu habitación?" - preguntó la sirena

La Iluminada señaló la ventana más cercana a la academia. Evelynn se acercó y echó un vistazo, dentro se encontraba Olaf peleándose con Pantheon.

"¿Por qué se están peleando esos dos?" 

"¿Esos dos? Se un poco más concreta" - pidió Nami

"Pantheon y Olaf, parece que se quieren matar"

"Esos dos guerreros llevan en una enemistad desde hace mucho" - le explicó Karma

"Veigi también tiene muchas enemistades" - comentó la yordle - "Aunque siempre acaban ayudandole, yo les llamo ami-enemistades"

"Thresh tiene al pistolero moreno y a la pesada de Vayne"

Ambas miraron a Nami, quien también era la enamorada de un Emisario del Mal, en su caso Nautilus, el temido gigante de hierro.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó la híbrida

"¿Nautilus no tiene enemigos?" - preguntó la hacedora de viudas

"Salvo Gangplank y Fortune... no, no tiene ninguno más"

"Pensé que al menos el coloso tendría más enemigos que Thresh" - murmuró Evelynn

"Las personas que se cruzan en el camino de Nauti no suelen vivir lo suficiente como para volverse enemigos" - explicó con una sonrisa inocente

"No lo entiendo" - dijo el hada

"¿Podéis cambiar de tema?" - pidió Karma al escuchar a Lulu

"Oh.. si... ¿alguien quiere hablar de algo?"

"¿A qué sabe el pescado?" - preguntó Nami con curiosidad

"El pescado sabe a pescado" - contestó la bruja morada

"Jamás me lo habría imaginado" - dijo la sirena sorprendida

"Estas dos son un poco tontas..."

"¿Y qué haces con ellas? Pensé que estabas persiguiendo a Cassiopeia"

"No me abría la puerta y Thresh me ha advertido que no es bueno invadir propiedades privadas" - le dijo a modo de respuesta

Karma se levantó y avanzó un poco hacía las dos campeonas que se encontraban tras la diablesa. Luego sonrió y les entregó un libro.

"¿Os importaría llevarlo a la biblioteca en mi nombre?" - les pidió amablemente

"¡Claro! ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!" - gritó Lulu

"Será agradable ir a la biblioteca de árboles muertos" - añadió Nami

Ambas se fueron andando hasta dejar atrás a la sacerdotisa y a la diablesa.

"¿Por qué les has mandado a llevar el libro?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Tenía que entregarlo y no tenían nada que hacer, además me permite meditar"

"Entiendo... oye... ¿tu tienes novio?" 

"Evelynn, yo no soy como Cassiopeia" - le dijo sonriente - "Yo puedo exorcizarte" 

"Tomaré nota para el futuro.... ¿y te apetece dar una vuelta?"

"Piensas que dando un paseo averiguaras sobre mi vida personal, permitiéndote saber si mi corazón pertenece a alguien"

"En realidad solo quería compañía hasta mi habitación" 

"En ese caso si puedo acompañarte"

"Por cierto, ¿por qué Thresh está tan enfadado contigo?"

"Es una graciosa historia..." - respondió riéndose un poco


	158. La canción del diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Frío"

Era un día agradable. Pantheon acababa de terminar su última guerra en la grieta del invocador y ahora se encontraba en compañía del súbdito número Trece y Draven.

Se encontraban caminando por una zona algo alejada, donde solo iban algunos campeones extraños como Ivern. Cabe a destacar que fue el verdugo quien siguió a Pantheon.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirme?" - le preguntó el Rakkor

"Draaaven no sigue a la gente, la gente es seguida por Draaaven"

".........." 

"Draaaven quieres saber porque has reportado a Draaaven a la liga de las leyendas" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Insultaste a número Trece" - contestó el guerrero

"¡Blasfemias! ¡Si Draaaven insulta te alagas y punto!"

"............."

"Estas sacando de... oye, ¿qué es esa música?" 

Una música parecida a una balada se escuchaba provenir del otro lado del lago al que habían llevado. Esto hizo que el gladiador comenzara a avanzar hacía allí.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Has localizado a algún fan de Draaaven?"

"................."

"Draaaven te matará más tarde" - le replicó Draven - "¡¿A quién llamas Draven?! ¡Es Draaaven!"

No corrijas o discutas nunca al narrador/escritor.

"¡Draaaven no discute! ¡Draaaven es más Draaaven que el narrador guión escritor!"

Cállate ya, el arco de tu ciudad ya ha terminado. No me pagan lo suficiente... Ejem. El artesano de la guerra finalmente se encontró con un conocido.

"¡Tahm Kench!" - le saludó soltando sus armas

"¡Pantheon! ¿Qué haces por aquí?" - preguntó el siluro

"Escuché tu música y vine a ver que era"

"Este lago es muy nítido y cristalino, ideal para el descanso del señor del Río"

"Pero esto es un lago, no un río" - señaló Pantheon

"¿Y qué tal todo por Noxus?" - intentó cambiar la conversación

"Ocurrieron muchas cosas, la mayoría muy extrañas"

"Tal vez un poco de música te anime" - dijo mientras cambiaba los compases del banjo

La canción era algo más agitada y rítmica, en verdad Tahm Kench era muy diestro con su instrumento, logrando sorprender al Rakkor.

"Tal vez deberías renombrarte como el Señor del Banjo" 

"¡Nadie toca el banjo mejor que Draaaven!" - gritó el Noxiano entrando en escena

"¿Qué hace aquí el pirado este?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"¡Draaaven no es un pirado! ¡Draaaven es Draaaven!"

"Solo ignóralo" - comentó Pantheon - "Acabará yéndose" 

"Casi creí que había sido atraído por la música de los pantanos" - dijo el siluro 

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu música con atraer a verdugos?"

"¡Draaaven no es un verdugo! ¡Draaaven es el mejor verdugo!"

"Deja de interrumpir a cada frase" - le ordenó el Rakkor

"Mi música es endiabladamente buena... tanto que a veces afecta hasta al.. cli..."

Antes de terminar la frase comenzó a llover de una forma torrencial, al igual que en los pantanos de Runaterra. El cielo incluso tenía varias nubes de tormenta.

"Creo que es hora de marcharme" - dijo Tahm Kench adentrándose en el lago

"................"

"¡La lluvia no es culpa de Draaaven!"

"Deja de pelearte con Trece y acompáñalo a la academia"

"Draaaven no acompaña a nadie, él tiene el honor de acompañar a Draaaven"

"..............."

El súbdito y Draven se marcharon hacía el instituto de guerra mientras que Pantheon se dirigió a un árbol cercano. La idea era esperar un poco y luego regresar a su casa.


	159. Un frío inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Frío"

Un encuentro entre Pantheon y Tahm Kench había provocado una inesperada lluvia torrencial, casi tormenta, debido a una canción de los pantanos tocada por el siluro.

Ahora el gladiador se encuentra volviendo a su hogar, ya es de noche y la lluvia todavía sigue siendo muy fuerte. Al entrar nota que la chimenea está prendida.

"Buenas noches, Cassiopeia" - saludó el guerrero

"Grgrgr...." - mascullaba la serpiente

"¿Te pasa algo?" - preguntó el gladiador

Mientras se quitaba su capa pudo notar como la serpiente se encontraba en la cama, con una sabana y temblando de frío.

"Hace mucho... frío..." - dijo tiritando

"Ha bajado un poco la temperatura por la lluvia, pero el fuego debería..."

Pantheon notó que Cassiopeia tenía por primera vez su sombrero quitado, no sabía de su largo pelo castaño, de hecho dudaba que tuviera pelo.

"Hace... frío.... demassiado..." - siguió quejandose

"¿No irás a morirte?" - preguntó preocupado

"Ssoy de ssangre... fría... el frío me ssienta mal..."

"Cierto, eres una serpiente, por un momento me había olvida..."

"Esstúpido" - le replicó al mencionar esto

El artesano de la guerra no podía contarle que indirectamente había causado ese brusco cambio de clima. En su lugar prefirió acercarse y rodearla con su capa.

"No es mucho pero puede servirte"

"Acuesstate..." - le ordenó en seco

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?"

"He dicho... acuesstate..." - le replicó la víbora

Pantheon ya no tenía su peto de hierro y en su lugar se encontraban varias vendas que rodeaban su torso para evitar que estuviera visible. También seguía llevando su falda.

El gladiador procedió a quitarse el yelmo y se sentó en la cama. Normalmente solía pelear durante la noche o descansar sentado desde que llegó Cassiopeia.

"¿Por qué quieres que duerma contigo?"

"Necessito... entrar en calor..."

"No creo que sea ético que compartamos cama" - le advirtió Pantheon

"¿Te esstass... negando?" 

"Sé que te molestan los rumo...."

La lamia rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del Rakkor, tirando de ella y acabando este tirado en la cama. Cassiopeia le sujetaba por detrás mientras hundía su rostro en su espalda.

Pantheon podía notar el cuerpo de la serpiente tiritando de frío, aunque menos que antes.

"¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes entrar en calor?"

"Cassi... cassi...."

"No voy a moverme de aquí, si es lo que te preocupa"

"¿Quién querría... pe-permanecer... assí?"

"Si te molesta puedo quitarme..." - le sugirió algo herido

"Ni sse te ocurra..."

La cola de la serpiente comenzó a colocarse por encima de las piernas del guerrero y cabe señalar que la esta no era muy ligera.

"¿Pretendes dormir así toda la noche?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Cassiopeia? ¿Te has... dormido?"

Efectivamente, Pantheon podía notar una suave respiración en su espalda, la lamia se había quedado dormida y el Rakkor estaba atrapado sin poder salir.

Había serios problemas que tenía por delante. Uno era la reacción de la serpiente al saber la verdad, otro era si podía aguantar así toda la noche.

"Supongo que no todo es tan malo" - dijo dándose por vencido

"Pa... Pan..." - murmuraba Cassiopeia en murmuros

"Siento hacer pasar un mal rato..." - dijo arrepentido

El artesano de la guerra finalmente sucumbió al cansancio y al sueño, quedándose dormido junto al Abrazo de la Serpiente.


	160. Despertar y enfado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Frío"

El sol entraba por la ventana, cosa que acabó despertando a la lamia conocida como Cassiopeia, quien rápidamente notó que estaba agarrada a algo.

Poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño y observó que no se trataba de algo sino de alguien. Había estado durmiendo toda la noche abrazada a... ¿Pantheon?

"¡Eh! ¡Esstúpido! ¡Desspierta!" - le gritó la víbora

"Estoy despierto" - dijo el guerrero mientras agarraba su casco y se lo ponía - "Pero no estoy en condiciones de levantarme"

La Noxiana vio que su enorme cola se encontraba sobre el gladiador, cosa que en parte le daba algo de ¿vergüenza? apartándola rápidamente.

El artesano de la guerra procedió a levantarse y colocarse su armadura de batalla.

"¡¿Cómo sse te ocurrió dormir junto a mi?!" - le gritó enojada

"¿Ocurrirme? Fuiste tu quien prácticamente me obligó" - le dijo en seco

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo no ssoy una mujer tan fácil!" 

"Pero es cierto, llovía muchísimo y no parabas de decir que tenías mucho frió" 

A través de sus palabras Cassiopeia fue recordando como empezó a delirar por su debilidad a la falta de calor. Problemas de ser de sangre fría.

"¡Esso fue por la falta de calor! ¡Hacía muchíssimo frío!" - le gritó enojada

"¿Seguro que fue solo por eso?" - se preguntó en voz alta

"¡Vuelve a hacer essa pregunta y te desspellejaré vivo!"

"Tranquilízate, tampoco es que haya pasado nada malo"

"¡Me da igual! ¡¿Cómo permitisste que ocurriera algo tan indecente?!"

"Literalmente me apresaste y no podía moverme" - le dijo tranquilamente

"¡Esscussass!" - replicó la víbora

"Además, estabas helada y tiritando como una niña pequeña..." 

"Essto ess lo máss humillante que me han dicho en la vida..."

"¿No te lo estás tomando demasiado a mal? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Evelynn podría enterarsse y extorssionarme hassta el fin de miss díass, provocando que mi cabeza sse perdiera en una ola de assessinatoss y muertess a lo largo de Noxuss y Rakkor hassta ssaciar la ssed de ssangre que fluiría por mis venass"

"Un poco dramático a decir verdad...."

"¡La diabla no puede enterarsse de nada!" 

"Tranquila, me vale con verlo" - dijo una voz femenina

La serpiente se giró lentamente para ver a la hacedora de viudas en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa y apoyada en la puerta.

"¿Desde cuando estás ahí?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Desde hace unas tres horas, pero estabais tan tiernos que no quería molestar"

"Supongo que habrás oído también lo de la sangre fría" 

"A Cassio le gusta mucho autoengañar...."

La lamia tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las garras de acero bien desplegadas, dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier momento con una furia asesina.

"Evelynn... no puedo dejarte con vida..." 

"Cassio, no es para tanto, me alegra haber sido testigo de vuestro amor..."

"Corre...." - le dijo la lamia

"Cassio, no te lo tomes tan..." 

La serpiente rápidamente se abalanzó contra la diablesa blanca, quien a duras pena pudo esquivar el ataque de la Noxiana.

Cassiopeia intentó rasgarle el rostro con sus garras y en veneno que le lanzaba. Finalmente la nigromante logró escapar de la casa, siendo perseguida por su "amiga".

"Tiene buenos movimientos de combate..." - comentó Pantheon sorprendido


	161. Algunos rumores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Frío"

El día anterior había estallado una gran tormenta, por lo que algunos campeones adicionales se habían quedado dentro de la academia de guerra.

Ahora mismo Thresh se encuentra caminando por los pasillos en compañía de Diana, la hija de la luna y una miembro de los Emisarios del Mal.

"Y luego apareció el escudo de Valoran y arruinó mis planes..." - le contaba la mujer

"Sin Pantheon o Leona tendría que haberte resultado fácil" 

"Conoces poco del Monte Targon, hay más dificultades" 

"¿Dificultades? Tu no estás siendo cazado por esa loca de ballesta con flechas de plata" - se quejaba el espectro de negro

Los dos compartían historias sobre sus más recientes fracasos hasta que se encontraron con su esposa, Evelynn, quien corría hacía ellos.

"Ahí viene tu mujer" - señaló la albina

"Si... le pasa algo..." - notó el carcelero

"¡Thresh! ¡Ayúdame!" 

Antes de poder encontrarse con su marido cayó al suelo, siendo volteada por Cassiopeia, quien alzó sus garras dispuesta a clavárselas.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - preguntó fríamente el fantasma

"Thresh... ayúdame...." - rogó Evelynn

"Evelynn ha vissto algo que no tenía que haber vissto" 

"¿Y piensas en matarla?" - preguntó Diana

"Las dos sois sumamente idiotas"

Ambas mujeres se giraron ante tales palabras para mirar a los dos villanos, no les gustaba que le insultaran sin motivo alguno.

"Evelynn es un nigromante, no puedes matarla"

En escasos segundos en enfado se convirtió en desesperación para la lamia al saber que no podía hacerla callar. La diablesa por su lado estaba avergonzada al no acordarse.

"Sinceramente, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto tiempo en querer matarla" - comentó la hija de la luna

"¿Y tu qué haces andando por ahí con mi hombre?" 

"Hablar" - respondió en seco

"De todos modos dejaros de tonterías y dejad los juegos del gato y el ratón"

"Tu mujer ha vissto algo que debe olvidar...." - le dijo Cassiopeia muy seria - "No puedo permitir que haya máss rumoress..."

"Cassio deberías confiar un poco más en mi" - le dijo la diablesa - "Somos amigas"

La lamia le dirigió una mirada de odio, claramente había algo similar a una amistad pero aún así no había duda de que lo soltaría rápido.

"Thresh, esta lamia... ¿no salía con Pantheon?" - le preguntó Diana

"¡¿Qué hass dicho?!" - gritó Cassiopeia

"No lo sé" - le contestó Thresh - "Tampoco es que me importe mucho"

"¡Yo no esstoy ssaliendo con Pantheon!" 

"Claro, por eso has pasado toda la noche durmiendo con él" - soltó Evelynn - "Espera, eso era lo que no querías que contase, ¿no?"

No solo Diana y el carcelero se enteraron de ello, por el lado de la víbora pasaron caminando Lux y Fiora, ambas no se detuvieron ni a saludar.

"Seguro que no se han enterado..." - afirmó la nigromante

"Jijijiji" - reía Lux en la distancia

"Evelynn... voy a petrificarte para ssiempre...."

"¡Cassio! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito sentir mis pechos y mi cuerpo!" - gritó tristemente

Por el mismo pasillo apareció andando Skarner, la vanguardia de cristal. Y tras pensarlo por un minuto todos se dieron cuenta de lo malinterpretable que era esa frase.

"Deberíais tratar este tema en otro lado" - les sugirió la lunari


	162. Repudiados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

Tras una extraña mañana y un par de combates en la Grieta del Invocador, el artesano de la guerra conocido como Pantheon se encuentra en la cafetería de la academia.

Entra y observa las mesas que hay libres, afortunadamente hay un pequeño hueco ocupado por tres campeones: Twitch, Skarner y Corki.

"Y entonces me llamó sucia rata de cloaca" - se quejó Twitch

"Twitch... eres una rata y vives en las cloacas.." - señaló el ser de Shurima

"Podría haber sido más educada esa pelirrosa"

"Disculpad" - les habló Pantheon con una jarra en su mano derecha - "¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?"

"¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros?" - se extrañó el aviador

"Emm... si... no hay mucho sitio libre"

"Claro, toma asiento" - le dijo Skarner 

" Gracias" - dijo al sentarse - "¿Habláis de algo interesante?"

"Simples relatos de los Repudiados" - comentó la rata mutante

"¿Repudiados?" - se extrañó el gladiador

En ese momento Pantheon se dio cuenta de que los que formaban aquella triada no pasaban por su mejor momento en la academia del invocador.

A Corki le relevaron de la linea inferior, Skarner apenas era seleccionado para alguna batalla que fuera importante y a Twitch le tenían asco por ser una rata que escupía veneno.

"Si, campeones no tan "queridos" por esos invocadores" - se quejó Corki

"Tal vez si tuvieras una mejor voz..." - murmuró el mamífero roedor

"La guerra no entiende de preferencias" - dijo el gladiador con firmeza

"¡Así se habla!" - gritó el aviador - "¡Yo fui el terror de los cielos en la línea inferior! ¡Destruí cientos de civiles con mis misiles!"

"Y ahora está enviado a pelear con magos" - añadió Skarner

"Mala suerte, yo tampoco estoy pasando por el mejor momento" - masculló Pantheon

"¿Tu? ¿Mala suerte? Amigo, yo he tenido que pasar por mutaciones para entrar en este juego que es la liga, no me hables de mala suerte" - se enfadó Twitch

"No se lo tengas en cuenta, está enfadado" - argumentó el escorpión

"Debido a sucesos recientes... me he ganado una especie de reputación..." - empezó a relatar el gladiador - "Incluso entre mis amistades..."

"Es cierto, ahora me acuerdo, tu (bababui) con Cassiopeia" - dijo el yordle

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Este tipo se lo montó con la serpiente?!" - gritó Twitch en voz alta

Varios campeones de la cafetería se dieron la vuelta al escuchar lo dicho por el ratón mutante. Muchos rieron y otros tanto comenzaron a hablar de él.

Entre los campeones estaban Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao, Shaco, Nocturne, Camille y Blitzcrank.

"¿Podrías no gritar en voz alta?" - le pidió el Rakkor

"Está sorprendido, para él las serpientes son su depredador principal" - le explicó Skarner

"Entiendo... ¿tenéis algún plan?"

"¿Nosotros? Normalmente vamos al Bosque Retorcido" - comentó Corki

"La hacedora de viudas me dijo de ir al Abismo de los Lamentos y me hacen falta algunos miembros, ¿os apetece?"

"Los Repudiados en el Abismo... puede funcionar" - pensaba la rata

"Claro, pero te falta algún miembro más"- señaló el aviador

"Nosotros conocemos a uno" - dijo una voz que Pantheon reconoció

Detrás de él se encontraba Shaco, acompañado de Nocturne, la Pesadilla Viviente. 

"¿Os gustan los espantapájaros?" 


	163. Miedo encarnado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

Pantheon había coincidido con Skarner, Twitch y Corki, quienes le habían invitado a ir con ellos al Abismo de los Lamentos. Solo les faltaba un campeón más.

Shaco y Nocturne, que también estaban en la cafetería, le dijeron de alguien que se encontraba disponible, conduciéndoles a un pasillo con poca luz.

"En este pasillo no hay habitaciones" - comentó Twitch

"Lo sé, es como un membrillo si lo piensas" - dijo Shaco - "O tarta helada"

"A Fiddlesticks le gusta los sitios cerrados..." - comentó Nocturne

"¿Y qué hace? ¿Esperar toda la vida a que aparezca gente?" - preguntó Skarner

"Simplemente piensa..." - les contestó el espectro

"¿Quién va a ir a preguntarle?" - dijo Corki

"Es posible que intente usar el miedo contra vosotros, es propenso a conflictos"

Sin que ninguno de los personajes presentes hablara, la Vanguardia de Cristal avanzó con sus múltiples patas, como si no le importara ese hecho. 

Al doblar la esquina se topó con una especie de vacío, un pasillo completamente a oscuras que sabía que antes no estaba.

"¿Fiddlesticks? ¿Hola?" - le llamaba Skarner 

"Jejejeje" - sonaba una risa infantil

Una especie de silueta pasaba por detrás del escorpión a gran velocidad, cosa que llamó su atención.

"Fiddlesticks, quiero hablar con..."

"Hola señor...." - le llamó una voz

"¿Hola?" - saludó dándose la vuelta

"Hola señor escorpión" - le dijo un niño pequeño

"¿Un niño?" - se extrañó el campeón

Las ropas del niño indicaban que este vivía en la pobreza, tal vez en alguna aldea cercana a la ciudad de Shurima.

"Señor, ¿ha venido a escuchar a los cuervos?"

"¿Los cuervos? ¿Qué cuervos?" - preguntó Skarner

"Los cuervos negros, ellos siempre graznan... siempre graznan..."

El niño comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, casi históricamente y con un alto volumen.

"Aquí pasan cosas raras..." - dijo intentando retroceder, chocando con algo

"¡Siempre graznan!" - gritó el niño

La vanguardia de cristal se giró para ver a un espantapájaros con una guadaña, con la cabeza agachada y casi sin vida.

En un solo movimiento el ser le miró y emitió un grito frente a su cara, atrayendo una gigantesca bandada de cuervos que atacaron al escorpión.

"¡Fiddlesticks! ¡Detente!" - le gritaba Skarner

"Grgrrrrgrrgrrr" - gruñía el ente del miedo

"¡Vengo de parte de Shaco!"

En ese momento los cuervos cesaron y las luces volvieron, revelando que el pasillo era un simple cubículo que había tras la esquina.

El espantapájaros agarró firmemente su arma y luego se quedó mirando al ser pétreo.

"¿Shaco te ha enviado? ¿Qué quiere?"

"Nos hace falta un campeón... para el Abismo de los Lamentos..."

"¿Un combate?" - preguntó extrañado - "Si... podría participar..."

"Si no quieres no hay problema" - le dijo algo nervioso

"No.. llévame a ese... abismo..."

"Claro, vamos a por los otros"

Skarner acompañó al ser oscuro hasta llegar al resto de su equipo, estos se encontraban sentados en el suelo o apoyados en la pared.

"Al fin, llevabas como dos horas en ese pasillo" - comentó Corki

"¿Dos horas? Apenas parecían dos minutos...."

"Entonces supongo que tenemos al quinto miembro" - dijo Twitch contento

"Claro, Thresh y Veigar nos estan esperando" - dijo Pantheon

"Rakkor" - le llamó la atención el espantapájaros - "¿Has dicho Veigar?"


	164. Threshi y Veigi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

El Abismo de los Lamentos es un escenario de combate de la Academia de Guerra donde suelen pelear los campeones sin necesidad de que haya una sola línea.

Por un lado se encuentran Pantheon, Twitch, Skarner, Fiddlesticks y Corki. Por el otro están Thresh, Lulu, Veigar, Karma y Wukong.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" - preguntó la rata

"Veigar es el hechicero, deberíamos ir primero a por él, luego Lulu y Wukong" - dictaminó el escorpión pétreo 

"El mago es mío" - dijo el espantapájaros

"Claro, compañero, nosotros nos encargamos del..."

Repentinamente la cadena de Thresh atrapó al aviador yordle, arrastrándolo hasta el equipo enemigo, que no dudó en atacarlos.

"Mira que ponerse a charlar en plena guerra..." - dijo el carcelero

"¡No pienso ser un rehén de guerra!" - gritó el yordle

"¡Cállate!" - le replicó Veigar - "Lulu, conviértelo en ardilla"

"Veigi, no voy a convertirlo en ardilla, bastante triste está con tener ese bigote"

"¡No estoy triste! ¡Y tampoco tengo un mal bigote!"

"Veigi, el triste viejo con bigote raro no para de gritar"

"¡Que no me llames Veigi!" 

"¿Alguien puede volar a Corki en mil pedazos? Esto no se va a ganar cantando y convirtiendo a gente en ardillas" - se quejaba  el carcelero

"Threshi, se un poco más paciente, esperemos a que Wukong regrese"

"¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?" - preguntó el espectro de negro

"Hahahaha" - empezaba a reírse Karma - "Te ha llamado Threshi..."

"Veigar, voy a llevarme el alma del hada" - le anunció con odio

"Eso será después de...."

Antes de terminar la frase un cuervo golpeó la cara del hechicero, quien divisó frente a ellos a Fiddlesticks, seguido de Twitch y Skarner.

"¡Id a por el mago!" - gritó la Vanguardia de Cristal

"Demonos prisa y acabemos con..."

"Veigi....." - le interrumpió Lulu

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" - preguntó muy molesto

"¿Cuándo habéis derrotado a Pantheon?" - preguntó el hada

"¿Pantheon? Nosotros no hemos derribado a...."

Antes de que Thresh pudiera terminar con su frase el Rakkor cayó desde el cielo con su Gran Descarga Celestial, derribando a la campeonas y al brujo.

"¡Jaja! ¡Soy libre!" - exclamaba el aviador - "¡Soy invenci...!"

"¡Llama Interior!" - gritaba Karma lanzando su hechizo

El ataque alcanzó a Corki, quien cayó al suelo con su avioneta dañada. Pantheon por su parte lanzó su arma contra el bastón de Lulu, tirándolo lejos.

"¡Eh! Ese es mi bastón..." - se quejaba la chica

"¡Es hora del veneno!" - gritaba la rata rociando su Bote de Veneno

"Estúpidos y malolientes campeones..." - gruñía Veigar

El maestro del mal usó su Materia Oscura contra Twitch, dejándolo fuera de juego después de que este le clavara sus flechas.

"Veigar....." - le llamaba una voz sombría

"¿Eh? No me fastidies, ¿tu otra vez?" - se quejaba el yordle

Fiddlesticks, con guadaña en mano, se acercó poco a poco hacía el brujo. Este le lanzaba su Poder Maligno contra el campeón, solo para ser recibido por el tanque que era Skarner.

"Os voy a enseñar vuestros miedos..." - se rió el ente maligno

Una Tormenta de Cuervos fue generada por Fiddlesticks, quien comenzó a plagar con pesadillas y alucinaciones las mentes de Karma y Lulu.

Pantheon y Skarner continuaron peleando contra los campeones restantes.


	165. Las guadañas chocan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

Thresh se encontraba en el Abismo de los Lamentos, lugar donde reunió un improvisado equipo (que incluía a Veigar, Lulu, Wukong y Karma) para enfrentarse al equipo de Pantheon.

El combate terminó con casi todos los campeones derrotados, siendo el carcelero y el rey mono la aparente excepción.

"Podrías haber venido antes... sucio mono..." - se quejaba el espectro

"Estaba ocupado, el Rey Mono siempre se hace espe...."

"¿Pasa algo? Como estés poseído te voy a...."

El cuerpo del vastaya cayó al suelo, inconsciente mientras un espantapájaros viviente se encontraba mirando al esqueleto de negro.

"¿Fiddlesticks? Creí que te había vencido el mono" 

"También se lo hice creer a él..." - murmuró fríamente

"¿Quieres pelearte conmigo?" - preguntó con una sonrisa

"Quiero que sientas el miedo...."

"Soy de las Islas de las Sombras, no tengo miedo" - aclaró fríamente

"Suenas como Hecarim... Kalista... y tu esposa...."

Los cuervos comenzaron a aparecer en los muros, expectantes por ver la batalla entra ambos. El espectro de negro fue quien hizo el primer movimiento.

Hizo girar su cadena para poder lanzar su hoz contra Fiddlesticks. Aunque con una velocidad menor, debido a que parte de la cadena estaba atada a su mano forzosamente.

"¿A quién crees que atacas?" - preguntó el espantapájaros

"¿Thresh?" - le llamó una voz conocida

De repente Karma estaba atrapada por las cadenas del espectro.

"¿Karma? ¿Cuándo demonios?" 

"Tu percepción te traiciona... y no soy el primero que manipula tu mente..."

"Maldito saco de paja" - le insultó mientras se giraba

El ente del miedo le atacó con su guadaña, atravesando su cuerpo con la hoja. Esta herida fue casi mínima para el carcelero, que era un esqueleto.

"Di la maldita frase de los cuervos de una vez" - le dijo Thresh molesto

"Miedo...." - dijo en voz baja

"................"

"................."

"¿Fiddlesticks? ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿No va a acabar contigo?" - preguntó la Iluminada aún atada

El campeón de las sombras sacó la guadaña del espectro de paja que había clavado en su estomago y luego le tocó el hombro.

"Fiddlesticks, ¿tienes otra de tus visiones?"

El mensajero del miedo cayó al suelo, soltando la guadaña y sin hacer ruido. Esto dejo algo inquietos a Thresh, quien no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - preguntó la mujer

"No le he atacado... no puede haberse debilitado...."

"No noto su energía" - aclaró Karma

El carcelero soltó la cadena de la sacerdotisa y luego se inclinó para observar a su camarada del miedo. Su expresión parecía ser de preocupación y sorpresa.

"Llama en seguida a Karthus...." - le ordenó el fantasma

"¿Karthus? ¿No sería mejor a un médico?"

"¡Llama a Karthus! ¡A Shen! ¡Viktor! ¡Quien sea!" - le gritó con enfado

Karma se fue hacía la tienda, dispuesta a informar a un invocador y que terminara la partida en cuestión. Thresh por el contrario seguía junto a Fiddlesticks.

"Estúpido espantapájaros... ¿qué te ha pasado?" 

Fiddlesticks era un campeón único entre los seres de las Islas de las Sombras, él era la principal manifestación del miedo así que...

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera muerto? Ahora mismo Thresh no notaba su esencia, su alma, su oscuridad, su miedo.... no había nada que indicara que no era un ser inerte....


	166. Diagnósticos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

Tras una gran pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos los campeones habían quedado casi debilitados por la confrontación, a excepción de Fiddlesticks, Karma y Thresh.

Los seres de las sombras tuvieron una pelea como clímax que terminó de forma inesperada con el espantapájaros cayendo en una especie de coma misterioso.

"Y dices que simplemente cayó al suelo..." - comentó Karthus

"Si, tras clavarme la guadaña y perjurar que tendría miedo" - aseguró el espectro

"Suena a algo que diría el cabeza de paja" - dijo Veigar

El liche dirigió una fría mirada de muerte hacía el yordle, quien se había ganado un poco de su desprecio en el pasado. Con esto solo pretendía hacer que se callase.

"¿No puedes despertarlo?" - preguntó el carcelero

"No parece que se pueda hacer mucho...."

Shen, el ninja, también se encontraba observando el cuerpo del oscuro ser de paja. El héroe del crepúsculo era un enemigo de los Emisarios pero al mismo tiempo era un médico.

"No vas a lograr sacar nada, mortal, mejor lárgate de aquí" - le dijo Thresh

"Soy un médico honorifico por mis técnicas, mi deber es ayudar a quien lo necesite"

"En realidad toda ayuda es recibida" - habló Pantheon, sentando junto a Wukong

"Cállate Rakkor, tu no tienes voz" - replicó Veigar

"El enano siempre va enfadado por la vida, así vivirá pocos años" - murmuró el rey mono un poco triste

"¡¿A quién llamas enano?! ¡Sucio mono!"

"Veigar, no le eches cuenta" - le intentaba calmar Lulu - "Que luego te dan dolores de cabeza"

"Puedo recomendarte algo para la cabeza" - le sugirió Shen - "Un ungüento tal vez"

"¡Abrid paso!" - grita una voz joven

Taliyah se abre paso entre el trío de campeones que formaban los Repudiados (Twitch, Skarner y Corki), siendo seguida por Viktor.

"¡Viktor!" - se sorprendió Thresh - "Has venido"

"Me dijeron que mis servicios eran requeridos..." - el heraldo de las máquinas observó en el suelo el cuerpo del espantapájaros

"¿Has hecho traer al hombre de ciencia?" - se extrañó Karthus

"Nunca se sabe que puede haberle pasado..." - le dijo el carcelero

"No servirá de nada" - le decía el Ionico - "No parece ser algo natural"

"No he venido para no "servir de nada" artista marcial" - le dijo fríamente

El heraldo de las máquinas sacó una especie de escáner que realizó un análisis del cuerpo del nigromante. Luego observó las lecturas por encima.

"Karma me comentó que fuiste atravesado por su guadaña, ¿verdad Thresh?"

"Si, pero no sirvió de nada, estoy muerto" - le remarcó el espectro

Viktor le enseñó los resultados de su análisis. Parecía que había una fuente de calor proveniente del centro de Fiddlesticks, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha estado vivo.

"¿Qué es esa cosa? Yo no veo nada en él"

"Algo golpeó al espantapájaros cuando te ensartó con su arma" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - "Aún debo hacer algunas investigaciones"

"¿Algo le impactó?" - se quedó pensando Karthus

Shen observó la zona que Viktor había señalado pero no podía ver nada... aunque si que notaba una presencia oscura... seguramente de los campeones de las sombras... ¿verdad?


	167. Extrañas amistades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

El oscuro campeón conocido como Fiddlesticks se encontraba en una especie de estado comatoso tras una ligera pelea con Thresh que ni siquiera finalizó.

Ahora Karma, una de las principales testigos, se está acercando a la biblioteca en busca de alguna forma de ayudar. Indirectamente se siente responsable.

"¡Te estoy diciendo que ahí no encontraras nada!" - grita una voz aguda

"Todas las respuestas están en los aviones, Twitch" - dijo otra persona

Al entrar la Iluminada pudo ver al trío de campeones conformados por Twitch, Skarner y Corki, quienes también estaban presentes (aunque inconscientes) en la partida.

"Esto es una biblioteca... dejad de hacer ruido" 

"Pero escucha lo que está diciendo" - le decía la rata

"Si quiere mirar los libros de aviones que lo haga" - le dijo algo cansado

"¡Bien dicho copiloto de cristal!" - gritó el aviador antes de irse corriendo

"Me voy a buscar en la sección de cocina..." - murmuró el ratón

"Arf..." - suspiraba el campeón purpura

"¿Te siguen dando mucho trabajo?"

Skarner levantó la mirada del suelo, donde tenía los libros, y observó como Karma se iba acercando hacía él con tranquilidad.

"¿Ellos? Durante cada día" - le confirmó el escorpión

"Y sin embargo no noto rencor o pesadez sobre tus hombros... o patas"

"Más que pesados pienso que son especiales" - le contestó Skarner - "Los Repudiados somos especiales"

"¿Por qué os llamáis Repudiados? Hay gente dispuesta a competir junto a vosotros"

"¿Sabes lo que es ser un campeón de la Liga?"

"¿Lo qué es ser un campeón?" - se extrañó Karma

"Aquí hay todo tipos de campeones, algunos representan su pueblo, otros por investigación, otros para defender al inocente...."

"Y otros para llevar a otro nivel sus enseñanzas" - comentó la mujer

"Pero nosotros somos distintos al resto, nosotros no tenemos a nadie"

Este comentario fue algo extraño para la Iluminada, quien se sentó en una mesa cercana a la vanguardia de cristal.

"Todo el mundo tiene asco de Twitch, e incluso si es un buen tirador ha sido tachado de un simple y maloliente ser...."

"La primera impresión de una rata humanoide..."

"Corki siempre es ridiculizado por todos, incluso Heimerdinger le desprestigia, ya sea por su tamaño o porque es un viejo cascarrabias" 

"Supongo que su edad no le ayuda mucho..."

"Y luego estoy yo, soy un ser cristalino, de una raza milenaria que a menudo es confundida con un ser del Vacío y que nadie se quiere acercar" - terminó de contar

"¿Por eso vais siempre juntos?"

"Más o menos, primero fue por eso, luego fue por amistad" 

"¿Y qué hacéis aquí? El Bosque Retorcido debe de estar esperándoos" - dijo al reflexionar sobre lo dicho por Skarner

"Primero debemos de ayudar a Fiddlesticks" - dijo el monstruo

"¿Ayudarlo? ¿Habéis tenido algo que ver?"

"Nosotros quisimos participar con Pantheon en el Abismo de los Lamentos, si no fuera porque nos hacía falta uno más... Fiddlesticks no estaría así..."

Karma se sintió algo identificada, ella también había llegado invitada a través de Evelynn pero se sintió impotente al ver la caída del espectro.

Ella era la Iluminada y aún así se sentía muy ciega.

"Bueno, Skarner, será mejor que nos pongamos a ello" - sonrió la sacerdotisa


	168. Espantapájaros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga de Fiddlesticks"

Nuestra historia tiene lugar hace varios años, antes de la construcción de la Liga de las Leyendas y del Instituto de Guerra, en las Islas de las Sombras.

Hace poco que el Rey Arruinado se convirtió en el soberano de dichos paramos y entre los primeros seres que osan adentrarse en ellas se encuentra el liche.

"Este lugar parece muerto.... agradable..."

Karthus se encontraba caminando en tranquilidad, al menos hasta que varios cuervos empezaron a aparecer en el camino.

"Fauna..." - comentó con cierto asco

"Caballero..." - le llamó una voz

"¿Más vida?" - se preguntó mientras observaba el alrededor

A su derecha había un hombre con túnica y capucha morada, sentado en un roca. Lo insólito y extraño que emanaba de él le hizo acercarse.

"¿Qué hace usted en estas islas?" - preguntó el brujo

"Descansar un poco..." - respondió suavemente

"Descansar..." - repitió con desconfianza

"¿Sabes qué es el miedo?"

"Miedo... una sensación de los vivos.... frente a lo que temen..."

"¿Y si te dijera que el miedo piensa? ¿Y si te dijera que el miedo vigila a todos?"

"Te diría que son pensamientos muy sombríos..."

"¿No tienes tu ese mismo tipo de pensamientos? ¿No los tenemos?"

El encapuchado se levantó, revelando su pálido rostro y sus cabellos blancos. Karthus se paralizó al reconocer a la persona que estaba delante suya... era él cuando vivía...

"Ne noto un poco nervioso..." - dijo mientras se acercaba

"Aléjate de mi... yo estoy muerto... no vivo..."

"En ese caso no pasa nada porque te de la mano..." - dijo sonriente

"¡He dicho que te apartes!" - gritó el liche mientras invocaba su Muro de Almas 

El hombre atravesó el muro mágico, poniendo más nervioso al mago, quien alzo su brazo y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego con furia.

La capucha estalló en llamas, saliendo desde dentro una especie de bandada de cuervos.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" - se preguntaba mientras abría su libro

"¡Hahahaha!" - reía una voz grave

Karthus se giró para ver a una especie de espantapájaros en lo alto de una colina, con una guadaña entre sus manos e iluminado por la luna. A su alrededor cientos de cuervos.

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó el brujo

"Yo soy el miedo... estas Islas me han llamado... al igual que a ti..."

"¿El miedo? Eso tendrás que demostrarlo"

"Puedes llamarme Fiddlesticks... el Mensajero de la Muerte..."

"Karthus, la Voz de la Muerte" - se presento en respuesta

La escena cambia al presente, con Karthus leyendo su libro de conjuros junto a un comatoso Fiddlesticks, resultado de un enfrentamiento con Thresh.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Todavía nada... no parece haber conjuros que destruyan el miedo..."

"¿El miedo?" - preguntó Veigar - "Solo es un montón de paja"

"Fiddlesticks es el ser más cercano a la representación física del miedo" - le explicó el brujo - "Así que más respeto"

"Claro, respeto, por alguien que intentó matarme tres veces" - le remarcó el yordle

"¿Quieres que reanude nuestro último encuentro?" - le preguntó como amenaza

"Parad los dos" - les ordenó Thresh - "Veigar, yo me ocupo de todo esto"

"Si tu lo dices..." - murmuró antes de irse - "Ve informándome"

Karthus le miró con un ligero odio antes de volver a su lectura.


	169. Como un loto

Recientemente Fiddlesticks cayó en medio de una pelea en el Abismo de los Lamentos, y ahora varios de sus conocidos e implicados buscan una explicación.

Entre ellos se encuentra Karma, quien había estado buscando en la meditación y la biblioteca, sin mucho éxito. Ahora se encuentra sentada en una de las salas comunes.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" - pregunta una voz femenina

"Cansada, aún no he podido encontrar una respuesta para el asunto"

"Apunto alto, tal vez demasiado"

"Es considerado por tu parte unirte en la búsqueda a pesar de no..."

"Pero mira que cara tan bonita tiene.."

"¡Ahri!" - le gritó Karma

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó la vataya

"Deja acosar a los hombres mientras mantienes una conversación"

"Es que me he distraído un poco" - dijo sonriente

"Necesitas disciplina, más incluso que la hacedora de viudas"

"Evelynn tiene restricciones, yo no" - señaló la zorra

 **Advertencia** : El termino zorra está siendo usado en esta historia como la descripción del animal al que guarda semejanza, no al común insulto usado para referirse al género femenino.

"No sé por que me has invitado a charlar si vas a perseguir a cada hombre que veas" - comentó la Iluminada con cierta resignación 

"¿Esperabas que me uniera a tu grupito mágico?"

"No te refieras a Ionia así, Ahri" - le advirtió la sacerdotisa

"Da igual, hay un par de cosas que quería preguntarte" - le dijo la zorra mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella

"¿Consulta? ¿Tienes algún problema con tu espíritu? ¿Dolores en tu mente?"

"¿Con qué campeón te acostarías?" - preguntó de golpe

La sonrisa de Karma se fue tornando en una expresión más seria e incluso fría, ni si quiera Evelynn tenía la tan poca decencia de hablar así a alguien.

"Ha sido tu primera y última pregunta" - dijo mientras se levantaba

"No te pongas así, es una pregunta hipotética" - le decía Ahri

"Hipotética o no, deberías guardar respeto a quien preguntas" - dijo ofendida

"No te enfades" - le rogó la vastaya

En el fondo la zorra de nueve colas no quería ser odiada por alguien que no fuera Evelynn, y ni siquiera esta era una enemiga o similar, solo malas amigas.

"Pero, ahora en serio, ¿no tienes interés con ningún hombre?" - preguntó la vastaya

"No estoy interesada en el físico de ningún campeón" - le contestó Karma

"¿Y qué hay del romance?" - preguntó con una sonrisa

"¿Romance? ¿A qué te refieres?" 

"No todos son atraídos por el físico, otros simplemente se enamoran" - le dejó caer con un pequeño codazo

"¿Sentimientos románticos?" - repitió algo extrañada

Ciertamente Karma había conocido a muchos campeones pero únicamente los trataba como unos aliados (o enemigos) de su tierra de Ionia.

Aunque tal vez hubo un reciente ser que llamó su atención... era alguien muy peculiar, muy extraño y al mismo tiempo algo sabio... 

"Yo soy una sacerdotisa, Ahri, el romance no es accesible" 

"Tonterías" - dijo algo amargada - "El romance siempre nos llega a todos"

La vastaya parpadeó con una sonrisa a la mujer de Ionia, quien también le devolvió la sonrisa. Al fin veía una pequeña luz en ella... tal vez podría florecerlo... como un loto.


	170. Un arma oscura

Thresh se encontraba actualmente buscando el origen del extraño coma que está sufriendo Fiddlesticks. No obstante esto parece haberle llevado a la academia de guerra.

Más concretamente a la biblioteca, donde se encuentra sentado junto dos campeones: Skarner, la Vanguardia de Cristal y Twitch, la Rata Apestada.

"¿Entonces no comes queso?" - preguntó el roedor

"Por última vez.. no como comida" - le respondió fríamente - "Me alimento de las almas inocentes que se pierden en la tiniebla"

"Yo prefiero el queso camembert" 

"Escorpión, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto?" - preguntó el espectro

"Es mejor el gruyere, sin duda"

"Venir ha sido una perdida de tiempo..." - murmuró mientras se levantaba

"Siento la espera" - dijo una voz conocida

El carcelero había sido convocado por Skarner, quien le dijo haber encontrado algo relacionado con los Sangrientos mientras leía.

Debido a esto, Thresh no ser sorprendió cuando vio que era Zilean quien le llamaba.

"Tu otra vez...." - murmuró a modo de queja

"Es bueno que influyas a los demás campeones a leer" - comentó el mago del tiempo

"Podrías darme tu alma como agradecimiento"

"Jajaja" - se reía Twitch - "Eso ha tenido gracia"

"No es una broma, realmente os arrebataré vuestras impuras almas" - dijo con una voz fría e inquietante

"Skarner, ¿por qué no nos esperáis tú y tu amigo afuera?" - le propuso Zilean

"Si... buena idea..." - comentó mientras se marchaba

El hombre de barba y pelo azulado se sentó en una silla cercana mientras esperaba a que el fantasma hiciera lo mismo. Thresh sin embargo se quedó de pie y cruzado de brazos.

"Skarner es un campeón bastante peculiar, ¿no crees?"

"Es un escorpión hecho de gemas, yo un espectro nigromante y tu un mago inventor que viaja en el tiempo... obviemos la palabrería"

"Él se ha partido la espalda buscando como curar a Fiddlesticks... aunque por casualidad se topó con algo distinto..."

"Ve al grano, tengo almas que atrapar" - le dijo Thresh

El relojero colocó un libro delante de Thresh en el cual se veían dibujados un curioso grupo de guerreros vestidos de rojo. Los reconoció como los Sangrientos.

"Estos son los Sangrientos..." 

"Al menos algunos de ellos" - comentó el anciano

"Hay cuatro... reconozco a la Araña y al Rayo..."

"Los otros dos son las Armas Sangrientas" 

"¿Las Armas Sangrientas?" - se extrañó Thresh - "¿A qué viene ese nombre?"

"Según el libro ellos eran expertos guerreros en su propio clan, uno era quien defendía a los miembros y el otro quien vengaba a los heridos"

"Eso significa que mínimo hay otros dos Sangrientos... ¿sabes como localizarlos?" 

"Al parecer podían vincular su alma a objetos, igual que en el pasado hizo el Relojero" - comentó mientras pasaba las páginas

"¿Eso es una espada?" - comentó al ver una imagen de un guerrero

"Si, parece una espada" - confirmó el mago

"Este debe de ser su aspecto humano"

"No sé, sinceramente desconozco si se trata de un Sangriento"

"La Familia Sangre me está siguiendo desde que maté a mi... al Rey de la Luna Roja... así que debo encontrar las almas que han poseído"

"Pero no es algo totalmente seguro"

"Has sido útil, por hoy te has librado del otro lado"


	171. El poder oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Tras una investigación Thresh descubrió que aún quedaban algunos Sangrientos sueltos y que estos podían haber poseído ciertos objetos cercanos a él.

Pero poco sabía de si eso estaba asociado a lo ocurrido con Fiddlesticks, además de que solo tenía un dibujo de la posible arma y del Sangriento (una espada).

"Te espera un buen trabajo buscándola" - comentó Skarner

"Aparecerá tarde o temprano intentando matarme"

"Pero tu estás muerto, no puedes morir" - señaló el escorpión

"Pues poseerme, encerrarme, destruirme, cualquier cosa"

"Te veo muy enfadado" - notó el escorpión - "¿Te ha dicho algo Zilean?"

"Nada que tu no supieras de los Sangrientos" - dijo fríamente

"Sabes... lo que le pasó a Fiddlesticks no fue culpa tuya..."

El fantasma de negro continuó caminando con los brazos cruzados y pensando en cual podría ser su próximo movimiento.

"¡Skarner! ¡Thresh!" - gritó una voz conocida

"No... otra vez no..." - murmuró el escorpión

"¿Rammus?" - se extrañó el nigromante

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí?" 

"Estamos investigando..." - dijo el fantasma en seco

"¿Investigando? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"

"No necesitamos ayuda, armadurillo" - le dijo Skarner - "Vete a meterte en tus asuntos"

"No te pongas así, Skarner, ¿todavía estás enfadado conmigo?"

"¡Levantaste una maldita tormenta de arena!" 

"Ya te dije que no fui yo, a lo mucho provoco seísmos" 

"¡Dijiste que pronto habría una tormenta de acorde al "guion"! ¡Es obvio que estabas detrás de eso!" - siguió acusándole

El carcelero se quedó observando como los dos seguían hablando de sus propios temas y de la arena de Shurima. Aunque toda paciencia tenía un límite.

"Quedaros a discutir si queréis, yo me voy a hacer algo mejor con mi tiempo"

"Espera, no me habéis dicho que estabais investigando" - dijo Rammus

"¿Por qué no lo lees en el guión?" - le preguntó el escorpión

"Porque eso le quitaría la gracia y destrozaría la estructura argumental"

"Armas" - le dijo Thresh ya cansado - "Estamos buscando armas corruptas"

"¿Armas corruptas? ¿De qué tipo?" 

"Espadas o lanzas o mandobles con un aura maligna, que contengan un poder oscuro con el que destruir el cuerpo del enemigo y...."

"Conozco a alguien con un arma así" - contestó rápidamente

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?" - dudó el nigromante

"¿De verdad conoces a alguien con un arma así?"

"Si, hace un tiempo Veigar y yo nos topamos con un campeón que tenía un inmenso poder oscuro y que amaba la guerra" - les explicó el armadillo

"Llévame inmediatamente con ese campeón"

"De acuerdo... aunque no creo que tenga conexión con los Sangrientos"

Rammus acompañó a sus compañeros hasta el instituto (o academia) de guerra, más concretamente al patio principal de entrenamiento.

"No hay nadie a estas horas" - notó el escorpión

"Si, él debe de estar llegando, suele entrenar cuando no hay nadie"

"¿Entrenar? ¿Es un luchado o similar?"

"Hay quienes le llaman el Señor de la Guerra" - comentó con tranquilidad

Un extraño ruido comenzó a oírse, similar al de un insecto cuando volaba. Los campeones no pudieron reaccionar cuando una figura se estrelló contra el suelo.

El área del suelo parecía estar algo quemada, con una figura humanoide y roja de alas negras comenzaba a reincorporarse, notando a Thresh y compañía.

"¿Quien osa vigilar a Aatrox, la Espada de los Oscuros?"


	172. Forjar las cadenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Thresh y Skarner eran algunos de los campeones que habían decidido investigar lo ocurrido a Fiddlesticks durante una batalla anterior, encontrándose a Rammus en el proceso.

El armadurillo entabló una conversación con ellos, reconociendo un arma que podría ser de los Sangrientos, aunque esto les llevó a encontrarse con...

"¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a Aatrox?!" - gritó el Oscuro

"¿Aatrox? Ahora que lo miro... su espada es idéntica a la del libro..."

"Pero Aatrox no es un Sangriento" - murmuró Skarner

"¡Hablad! ¡Guerreros inferiores!" - gritó Aatrox

"¿A quién llamas inferior?" - le replicó Thresh

El campeón polilla (sep, está inspirado en una polilla) se fijó en Rammus, a quien no había visto por ser algo bajito. En escasos segundos una furia inmensa recorrió su cuerpo.

"¡Habéis osado traer a mi archienemigo!" 

"¿Archienemigo?" - repitió el escorpión

"¿Yo soy tu archienemigo? ¿Desde cuando?" - preguntó Rammus

"¡Me dejaste en evidencia dos veces! ¡Nadie deja en evidencia al amo y señor de las guerras!"

"Si esta es la segunda vez que te veo..."

"Deja de contradecir al demonio" - le decía Skarner

El carcelero apartó a sus compañeros y avanzó hacía el Darkin, quien no parecía contento con esa osadía por parte de un no muerto.

"Aatrox, estamos buscando información acerca de los Sangrientos" - le empezó a contar el espectro de negro

"¿La Familia Sangre? ¿Qué queréis saber de ellos?"

Thresh se sorprendió al escucharlo, no sabía que el oscuro supiera información que él desconocía acerca de los Sangrientos.

"¡Todo lo que sepas!" - le gritó Thresh

"Vigila tu tono, nigromante" - le replicó el campeón rojo - "Si quieres algo de Aatrox... tienes que derrotar a Aatrox..."

"Lo que sea, quiero que me digas... espera..." 

"Aatrox acepta tu desafío" - dijo sonriente el demonio

El campeón guerrero agarró con fuerza su arma y usó sus Espadas del Tormento, las cuales ralentizaron y cogieron por sorpresa a Thresh.

El espectro rápidamente lanzó su cadena contra Aatrox, quien aprovechó su Vuelo Oscuro para acercarse más y hacer que perdiera su equilibrio.

"¡No deberías contenerte! ¡Nigromante!" 

"Deberías callarte la boca..."

Thresh invocó su Muro de Almas, lleno de los espirítus que había atrapado en su linterna y los cuales intentaban inmovilizar a su enemigo.

"¡Los no muertos no pueden conmigo!" - gritó mientras reforzaba su arma con su Sed de Sangre

El arma potenciada fue usada para rebanar por completo a los espectros.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" - se alarmó el carcelero al verlo

"¡Mi arma corta cualquier cosa! ¡Incluido a los espectros!"

El campeón de las sombras tenía una fuerza inferior a la de Aatrox y más todavía tras el castigo del Rey Arruinado, que menguó sus poderes.

"Skarner, voy a buscar algo de ayuda" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!"

Los gritos fueron ignorados por Thresh, quien intentaba usar sus cadenas para frenar las estocadas del Oscuro. Pero incluso su hierro parecía ceder ante él.

Su arma y presencia fueron dados por la oscuridad de las Islas de las Sombras, y aunque no estaba en su máxima potencia ¿cómo era posible que este demonio igualara su poder?


	173. Aatrox VS Skarner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Thresh, Skarner y Rammus se encontraban buscando un arma que podría estar relacionada con la Familia Sangre y que les llevó hasta Aatrox.

Sin embargo, Aatrox no les dejará su espada a menos que le derroten en un combate. Ahora mismo el carcelero está intentando defenderse.

"¡Rindete! ¡Carcelero!" - gritaba el Oscuro

"¿Con quién te crees que hablas?"

El espectro de negro alzó su mano para usar lo poco que podía de magia, brotando unos grilletes que atraparon sus tobillos.

"¿Ahora quién despedaza a quien?" - preguntó con una sonrisa

"Eres muy necio..."

Thresh se acercó con su guadaña, dispuesto a rasgar su cuerpo como él había intentado hacer antes. Sin embargo Aatrox aún pudo usar su espada para cortar sus grilletes.

En cuanto estuvo libre usó su mano más musculada para frenar el arma y con la otra lanzó sus Espadas del Tormento para hacerlo retroceder.

"Yo no sirvo.. para esto..." - se lamentaba el carcelero

"Tus poderes están limitados" - notó el Darkin - "No merece la pena pelear contigo en estos momentos"

"¿Limitados? Aún así podría arrancarte el alma..."

"Solo pelearé con quienes están en su máxima potencia" - dijo echando un vistazo rápido a Skarner - "¿Te atreves?"

"¿Qué? Oh, yo no... no soy luchador..."

"¿Y te crees que yo si?" - le preguntó Thresh - "Necesitamos esa maldita espada y no quiere combatir conmigo"

"Voy a lamentar esto...."

La Vanguardia de Cristal avanzó con preocupación hasta el imponente diablo. Había visto a esa cosa cortar cadenas que podían matar con ser tocadas.

¿Qué pasaba si también podía cortar su exo-esqueleto de piedras y gemas?

"¡Fractura!" - gritó el escorpión repentinamente

Un rayo cristalizado fue lanzado hacía Aatrox, quien lo evadió con su Vuelo Oscuro y atacando con su Sed de Sangre de igual manera que hizo con Thresh.

Cuando fue a golpear a Skarner no logró romperlo, su Exoesqueleto Cristalineo le había salvado del primer impacto dado por el Oscuro.

"¡Golpealo!" - le gritaba Thresh, apoyado en la pared

"¡Es demasiado rápido!" - le respondía el monstruo

"¡Tu cuerpo resiste pero no lo hará eternamente!"

Las Cuchilladas de Cristal, la Fractura o incluso su Exoesqueleto eran inútiles frente a Aatrox. Skarner solo pudo intentar esquivar algunos de sus golpes.

"¡Dame tu mejor golpe!" - le exigió sonriente

"¡Empalar!" - gritó en respuesta

El aguijón de Skarner logró comenzar a cristalizar a su enemigo, poco a poco y ante la sorpresa del demonio. El escorpión se rió ante esto.

"¿Ahora quién tiene la sartén por el... aguijón?"

"Me temo... que yo..." - dijo sonriente

El Precio Sangriento del Darkin comenzó a fluir a través de Aatrox, cargándolo de una fuerza que le permitió deshacerse de la cristalización.

Un simple espadazo mandó a Skarner contra el muro, dañando a este en el proceso. Ahora solo Thresh quedaba en pie.

"¿No quedan campeones que me reten?"

"Siempre me tengo que... encargar..." - se lamentó el espectro

"¡Aatrox!" - gritó una voz conocida

"¡Esa voz! ¡Mi archienemigo!"

El Oscuro se giró para ver a Rammus acompañado de una mujer de grandes puños y con el pelo de color rosa. Su expresión mostraba cierta molestia por su parte.

"Enemigo ¿quién es esa mujer?"

"Soy la que te va a partir los dientes" - contestó Vi


	174. Vi de Violencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Thresh y Skarner se vieron envueltos en una pelea con Aatrox. Todo esto era debido a que querían comprobar que su arma no tenía nada que ver con los Sangrientos.

Durante la pelea el carcelero fue derrotado, en parte porque no estaba en su máxima forma tras el castigo del Rey Arruinado. Ahora se encuentra observando otra pelea.

"Esa Vi es muy bruta..." - murmuró Skarner

"Fue la primera que se ofreció voluntaria" - comentó Rammus

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan peleando?"

"Unos diez minutos" - respondió el escorpión

La oficial de Piltover usaba sus Golpes Innecesarios y su Rompemuros, con el demonio usando su Vuelo Oscuro y sus Espadas del Tormento.

"¡Ninguna mujer puede con el...."

"¡Qué te calles de una vez!" - gritaba Vi mientras le golpeaba en la boca

La agente de policía sabía como evitar los posibles cortes que Aatrox pudiera ocasionar en sus puños, centrándose en golpear su estomago, la parte más desprotegida.

" _¿No es una gran guerrera?_ " - preguntó una voz

"¿Habéis dicho algo?" - se dirigió Thresh a los otros campeones

"No, no hemos dicho nada" - le dijo Rammus

" _Tu también podrías haber dado más de ti_ "

"........" - el espectro oscuro decidió permanecer en silencio

" _No puedes verme, lo sé, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, quiero disfrutar del combate_ "

"¿Disfrutar del combate?" - repitió Thresh

El Darkin usó su Vuelo Oscuro para evadir los golpes sucesivos de Vi, quien se retiró para coger carrerilla y correr hacía la polilla oscura.

"¡Esto va a terminar!" - gritó el Oscuro

"¿Qué le pasa a Aatrox?" - preguntó el armadurillo

El cuerpo del campeón oscuro comenzó a rodearse de una extraña energía roja, la cual parecía pudrir las plantas y hierbas de alrededor.

"Prometí no dar mi máximo poder en combate con un campeón... pero debes de sentir mi Masacre...." - dijo con una sonrisa maníaca

"¿No sabes que no se debe hablar en combate?"

El Oscuro avanzó con su arma cargada de magia, dispuesto a rebanar a su enemiga. Pero la oficial ya había preparados sus Asaltos y Lesiones.

Primero le dio un gancho directo a la clavícula, luego saltó en el aire y finalmente le golpeó la cabeza con un puño de hierro.

" _Eso ha sido impactante_ " - volvió a mencionar la voz

"¿Impactante? Aquí no hay nada de impactante"

" _Los Darkin son unos seres tan poderosos que sus conciencias habitan en armas, en cierto sentido son como simbiontes en busca de un huésped_ "

El impacto hizo que se tambaleara un poco antes de caerse al suelo de rodillas, separándose de su espada. Thresh notó que su cuerpo parecía más débil cuando estaba separado.

" _Los Sangrientos notamos eso cuando nos topamos con un Darkin_ "

"La imagen del libro..." - murmuró el carcelero

" _Mi hermana quiso aprender del Darkin, yo no quería que se metiera en problemas_ "

"¿Quien eres tu?" - preguntó el nigromante

" _En la Familia Sangre me llamaban el Protector_ "

Esta pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de Vi y de Aatrox, quienes parecían seguir discutiendo, a pesar de la cala derrota.

"¡No ha sido válido! ¡Mujer!" - gritaba Aatrox

"¡Deja de quejarte!"

"¡Ninguna mujer me levanta la voz!"

"¿Qué hacemos con esos dos?" - preguntó Skarner

"Contactad con Viktor..." - les respondió Thresh


	175. ¿Quién es el Protector?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

La escena inicial de esta historia tiene a Thresh, Aatrox, Skarner, Vi y a Viktor frente a la principal sala de máquinas y ordenadores de la academia de guerra.

Todos ellos están allí para que pudieran analizar la espada de Aatrox, pues creían que podría estar relacionada con los Sangrientos.

"Lo siento pero... no podemos dejar entrar a Viktor..." - dijo uno de los invocadores

"La última vez que Viktor estuvo aquí...." 

"¡Soy oficial de policía de Piltover! ¡Déjame entrar ahora mismo o te golpeare en toda la cara!" - le gritó la pelirrosa

"Pe-pero tenemos... ordenes..." 

La mujer crujió sus puños de hierro, haciendo cambiar rápidamente a ambos guardias.

"Se le ve un poco enfadada" - comentó Skarner

"No detecto ningún cambio en sus constantes cerebrales" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Viktor accedió a uno de los ordenadores, con Aatrox sentado en una camilla mientras era escaneado por el escáner que el doctor tenía incorporado en su armadura.

"¿Tardarás mucho?" - preguntó el carcelero

"No debería, aunque nunca he inspeccionado un arma de Darkin" 

"El arma no pertenece al Darkin, el arma es el Darkin" - le dijo el Oscuro

"Cállate de una vez" - le dijo Vi mientras se sentaba a lo lejos

"¿A dónde ha ido Rammus?" - preguntó Thresh

"Creo que dijo algo de que le necesitaban en otro lado" - contestó Skarner

El análisis parecía tardar un poco, por lo que el nigromante acabó sentado junto al científico supremo en una especie de conversación.

"¿El Protector? ¿Así se llamaba?"

"Si, decía que solo protegía a su familiar... aunque no tuve mucho margen para escucharle..." - le dijo de brazos cruzados

"¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada más?"

"Dijo algo de adaptar las armas Darkin a los Sangrientos..."

"Los Darkin no somos armas" - le interrumpió Aatrox - "Los Darkin somos mentes guerreras más allá de lo que pudierais imaginar"

"¿Mentes guerreras?" - algo despertó la curiosidad del científico

"Los Darkin no tenemos un cuerpo físico fijo, es por ello que buscamos a un guerrero que este dispuesto a ser anfitrión"

"¿Eres un simbionte?" - preguntó Viktor

"Somos dioses, humano, aunque yo nunca he pasado por ese proceso, al menos que yo recuerde" - siguió contando - "Rhaast encontró uno recientemente..."

Un pitido proveniente del ordenador interrumpió la conversación que ambos tenían, parecía que el análisis del arma había finalizado.

"Viktor... ¿estás seguro que has hecho bien el análisis?" - preguntó Vi

"Yo nunca cometo errores" - respondió fríamente

La lista de componentes era la siguiente: Sangre, nervios, huesos, metal, energía mágica no identificada, piel... todo parecía indicar que Aatrox tenía razón.

"Entonces este arma no tiene nada que ver con los Sangrientos" - dijo Thresh

"Conozco al Sangriento del que hablabais" - dijo el Oscuro de repente

"¿Cómo?" - se extrañó el nigromante - "¿Qué sabes del Protector?"

"El Protector fue uno de los pocos Sangrientos que alguna vez tuvo un contacto con nosotros, los Darkin" - le explicó el demonio

"Dime todo lo que sepas... para algo te hemos ganado" - le exigió el escorpión

"Me ganó la mujer, ella no entraba en esto"

"Puedo romperte las alas si quieres" - le amenazó Vi

"Os diré del Protector, pero primero traedme al armadillo"


	176. Tiempo en pareja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Tras escanear la espada de Aatrox, Viktor no encontró nada relevante que le pudiera dar alguna pista sobre los Sangrientos o el llamado Protector.

Por otro lado, el Oscuro les dijo que les facilitaría información sobre los Darkin y su relación con la Familia de Sangre. Solo si Rammus se presentaba.

"¡Fiora!" - gritaba Lux al verla

".........."

"Has luchado bastante bien" 

"..........."

"Te veo con prisas, ¿vas a alguna cita con Rammus?"

La campeona de la familia Laurent se paró repentinamente y se giró para volverse hacía la maga de la luz. Esta se encontraba sonriente y con positividad.

"No es de tu incumbencia" - dijo Fiora fríamente

"¡Oh! Que bonito que tengáis citas" 

"¿Escuchas cuando hablo?" - preguntó de mala manera

"Espero que disfrutes de un buen rato, nos vemos después"

"Esa Crownguard..." - murmuró algo rígida

Fiora recibía algunas miradas por parte de varios campeones, pues era hermosa y a la vez fría. Unos la miraban por lo primero, otros porque no entendían porque tenía tal novio...

"Hola Fiora" - le saludó Rammus

"Hola, Rammus" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Qué tal el día?"

"Bien" - respondió en seco

"Eso es bueno, he oído que has derrotado a Yasuo"

"Rammus, ¿te importa que vayamos a un lugar más apartado?"

El armadurillo vio que los únicos campeones que había allí eran Braum, Lulu y Wukong, no eran muy problemáticos pero aún así no vio problema con su petición.

Ambos caminaron hasta una de las salas comunes por las que no solía pasar nadie.

"Realmente te gusta la intimidad" - dijo Rammus mientras se sentaba

"No me avergüenzo de ti..." 

"Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que...."

Antes  de poder terminar de hablar la espadachina agarró las mejillas del armadillo y las acercó para poder darle un suave beso.

Ambos sonrieron y fue en ese momento que la mujer se enderezó para seguir la conversación.

"¿Y cómo ha estado tu día?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Parece ser que soy el archienemigo de alguien" 

"¿Archienemigo? No puedo imaginarte con enemigos" - comentó Fiora

"Al parecer dice que le dejé en ridículo durante su masacre o algo así... es un tipo bastante peculiar..." - le dijo con tranquilidad

"¿Es algún campeón que yo conozca?"

"No sé si lo conoces, se llama Aatrox" 

"¿Aatrox?" - se sorprendió la muchacha - "¿Cómo puede ir ese impresentable contra ti? Ni siquiera puede mantener su linea"

"Tampoco es que me moleste demasiado" - reconoció Rammus

"Si tienes algún problema solo dímelo" 

"Agradezco que quieras defender mi honor, creo, pero puedo apañarmelas con mi labia" - le dijo con cierto orgullo

La mujer de pelo negro esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver la seguridad que tenía en si mismo, algo admirable tras la leve depresión que tuvo hace unos meses.

Hablaba de forma extraña acerca de "terminar su historia", cosa que en su momento pareció preocuparle mucho. Como si fuera a desaparecer o similar.

"¿Sigues con la cuarta pared?" - preguntó algo preocupado

"Claro, una vez rota no puede repararse" - respondió algo seguro

"No me parece algo seguro para ti" - le dijo con firmeza - "Sobretodo con esas ideas que te mete en la cabeza" 

"Mientras eso no ocurre te tengo a ti"


	177. El Origen del Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga del Protector"

Aatrox, la Espada Oscura, tenía información crucial sobre los Sangrientos y su relación con los Darkin, por lo que estaba reunido con Thresh y Viktor.

La única condición es que también tenían que llamar a cierto campeón con el que había tenido un pequeño roce en el pasado...

"Hola Aatrox" - le saludó Rammus

"¡Tu! ¡Misera escoria de Shurima!" - gritó el Oscuro al verle

"Tiempo sin vernos, hola Thresh y Viktor"

"Armadurillo" - le devolvió el saludo Viktor

"Bicho..." - le llamó Thresh

"¡Ahora sufrirás por la humillación que me hiciste pasar!" - gritó Aatrox mientras agarraba su arma viviente

"¿No crees que en realidad estás frustrado por como tu vida se ha convertido en un ciclo vicioso de caos y matanza sin sentido?" - le preguntó el rodillo con patas

"¡Silencio!" - replicó el Darkin

"Aatrox, ¿no te olvidas de algo?" - preguntó Thresh

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" 

"¡De los Sangrientos! ¡La Familia Sangre! ¡El Protector!" - le gritó airado

"Cierto...." - redirigió una mirada a Rammus - "Dime rápido que quieres saber..."

"Todo, dime todo lo que sepas"

El campeón polilla se aproximó a una silla cercana sin perder de vista a su potencial victima (Rammus) mientras hablaba.

"Antiguamente los Darkin eramos un grupo más numeroso, al menos hasta dispersarnos en grupos... en Runaterra existen otros cuatro como yo..."

"Bien, empieza por la Familia Sangre" 

"Los Darkin somos furiosos dioses de la guerra, hasta nosotros llegó una guerrera que decía ser una Sangrienta y que buscaba la matanza"

"¿Cómo se llamaba la Sangrienta?" - preguntó Viktor

"Le llamaban Venganza" - contestó en seco - "Parece ser que ella y su hermano tenían una posición similar a la de los cazadores"

"De acuerdo, si son los del libro eso significa que no son ni el Rayo ni la Araña... ¿y por qué fueron a veros?"

"Escucharon de nuestra habilidad de depositar nuestra alma en armas... algún familiar suyo estaba interesado... pero no me dio mucha importancia"

"Relojero..." - murmuró el espectro

"Pero nuestra condición es el poder de un dios, ellos no pudieron aprender" - le dijo con una sonrisa - "Tampoco duraron lo suficiente como para retirarse"

"¿Cómo se llamaba el hermano?"

"Ese era el Protector, decía que su deber era defender y proteger a la gente de su hermana, tenía varios problemas mentales"

"Toda esa familia parece tener problemas mentales" - se quejó Thresh

El carcelero se quedó pensando por un momento en la pelea de Aatrox y Vi, recordando un poco de la conversación que tuvo con la voz del Protector.

No parecía que fuera un ser tan corrupto como los anteriores pero... si se había manifestado tendría que ser por algo... ¿tenía algo que ver con Fiddlesticks?

"¡Insolente!" - gritó Aatrox repentinamente

"No querría interrumpir y se ha ido" - comentó el científico

"¡Voy a destrozar a ese Rammus!" - gritó con furia

El Darkin se fue corriendo por el pasillo en busca del armadurillo, quien se había ido por no pintar nada ahí.... y la verdad es que tiene sentido.

"¿Te ha ayudado eso en algo?" - preguntó Viktor

"Si, aunque no lo parezca, si el Protector está por aquí puede que Venganza también... solo me queda resolver un misterio..."


	178. Vuelta al laboratorio

Era muy tarde y Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba a las afueras de la Academia de Guerra, mirando fijamente su reloj de cuerda.

Pasan algunos minutos y finalmente aparece Vi, la oficial de Piltover. Esta parecía estar algo cansada, bostezando tras un largo día.

"Llegas quince minutos tarde" - puntuó Viktor

"¿Qué más dan quince minutos?" - le dijo la pelirrosa

"El horario y la puntualidad han de seguirse con diligencia" 

El científico abrió una especie de panel de su brazo derecho (el cual estaba completamente mecanizado), creando un portal de color azulado.

"Date prisa, ya es tarde"

"Eres un pesado" - se quejaba la policía mientras pasaba

"Tus quejas no tienen un fundamento aceptable"

Ambos llegaron a la sala principal del laboratorio de Viktor, lugar donde se encontraban un grupo formado por Blitzcrank, Orianna y Taliyah.

"BUENOS DÍAS, AMO" - saludó el Golem

"Blitzcrank" - le avisó Taliyah - "Es de noche"

"BUENAS NOCHES, AMO"

"Te dije que el portal tenía un indice de éxito del 95%" 

"Sigue sin cuadrarme ese porcentaje..." - murmuraba la mujer

"Blitzcrank, informe de sucesos recientes" - ordenó Viktor

"NINGÚN SUCESO RELEVANTE REGISTRADO" 

"Te dije que no pasaría nada por salir de tu laboratorio un día" - dijo Vi dándole un golpe en la espalda con su guante de hierro

"Quítate esa cosa antes de que peligre mi estado físico"

"Ni que te hubiera tirado un edificio encima" 

"¿Cómo hiciste aquella vez con Singed? Proclamado amigo de Viktor" - señaló Orianna

"Estaré en mi habitación" - dijo la oficial antes de irse

"Hey, Viktor, ¿cómo resultó lo de Fiddlesticks?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras - "Tuve que irme antes de ayudarte"

"Comprendo tu ausencia debido a la formación a la que te someto... en cuanto a la investigación sigue en proceso...."

El doctor se quitó su capa y la dejo sobre su brazo, después se acercó a su joven pupila.

"Respecto a tu formación, quiero un informe" - le dijo algo frío

"No hay nada interesante, salvo Bardo, no para de comer ramen, ¿es normal?"

"Soy bioquímico, ingeniero, químico, físico... pero no astrólogo" 

"TALIYAH OMITE AVANCES SENTIMENTALES DE UN CAMPEÓN MASCULINO"

Tanto la joven maga como el científico se quedaron mirando al androide de vapor. Taliyah pareció no darle importancia mientras que Viktor le dirigió una mirada.

"Explica esa definición con más exactitud" - le dijo fríamente

"Es solamente Rumble" - le respondió en seco

"¿Hace falta una desintegración?" 

"De momento no, pero lo tendré en cuenta" - respondió con una sonrisa

"Te has replanteado una desintegración, dentro de poco vestirás de negro y amenazaras con ejércitos de androides"

"¡No voy a ser una supervillana!" - le gritó algo enojada

El heraldo de las máquinas omitió esto y se acercó a su habitación principal mientras se quitaba el casco, allí se encontró con Vi quitándose la chaqueta y camiseta.

"..................."

Vi sonrió al verle y rápidamente rompió de un puñetazo el panel que permitía abrir la puerta.

"¿Es necesario hacer eso siempre?"

"Así evito que escapes"

"¿Olvidas que estamos en mi laboratorio? Podría acabar contigo moviendo solo un..."

La chica de hierro le dio un beso para que se callara. Parecía que ella podía acabar con Viktor mucho más rápido.


	179. Recuerdos de la linterna

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en un bosque cercano a Noxus, lugar donde una mujer de piel azulada se encuentra subida a un árbol.

Ella consigue ver lo que parece ser un hombre de traje negro vagando por el bosque, así que decide acercarse y comprobar... cuanto tardará en morir...

"¿Hmm?" - el hombre parece haber oído algo

"¡Socorro!" - grita Evelynn

La diablesa había tomado una forma humana (en apariencia) y parecía estar ahogandose en un lago muy próximo a la situación del humano.

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Me estoy ahogando!"

El plan era sencillo, el humano agarraría la cuerda y se lanzaría a salvarla, luego ella usaría sus encantos a raíz de ahí.

"¡Ayuda!" - seguía gritando

El hombre de negro agarró la cuerda y se la lanzó, llegando con suficiente distancia, luego se marchó. Esto enfado mucho a la mujer de azul.

"¡Oye!" - le gritaba mientras le seguía - "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"¿Quién o qué eres tu?" - preguntó al ver su tono de piel

"Soy Evelynn, la encantadora y hermosa hacedora de viudas"

"¿Hacedora de viudas? De acuerdo..." - luego prosiguió su camino

"¡No me ignores!" - le seguía gritando

"Te he salvado la vida, ¿qué más quieres?"

"¡Se suponía que debías lanzarte a por mi!" 

"¿Por qué? No te conozco de nada" - le dijo en seco

"Porque soy una encantadora y hermosa criatura indefensa que necesita superar su miedo a las profundidades del mar"

"¿Mar? ¿Qué mar? ¿Y cómo que indefensa? Acabas de decir que eras una hacedora de viudas" - le remarcó el humano

"Deberías estar de rodillas... hechizado por mis encantos..." 

"Lo que tu digas..."

El hombre de negro siguió con su camino durante algunas horas, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la campeona nigromante.

"¿No quieres saber por qué te sigo?" - preguntó Evelynn

"No" - contestó en seco 

"¿Entonces vas a hacer que te siga a cualquier lado?"

"Yo no hago nada, tu andas"

"¿Es qué no conoces a las mujeres?"

"¿Y tu no puedes dejar de hablar?" - le replicó algo molesto

El silencio se hizo y finalmente ambos llegaron a un pueblo cercano a Noxus, el humano acabó rentando una habitación y finalmente se preparó para dor...

"¿Pensaste en darme esquinazo?"

"¿Tu otra vez?" - resopló el hombre

"¿Por qué no te fijas en mi?" - preguntó con enfado

"¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay hombres que no me encuentran atractiva pero siempre he sido un ser interesante, un ser que llamó sumamente su curiosidad"

"Es evidente que ese no es mi caso"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por que!" - gritó histerica

"Eres una nigromante y quieres matarme" 

"¿Es solo por eso?" - se extrañó la diablesa

"Obvio, si no fuera por tus intenciones homicidas no vería inconveniente" - le hombre hablaba mientras agarraba un libro

Evelynn tomó esto de la peor de las maneras posibles, creía que el humano mortal le veía débil y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Ese hombre de alma oscura sería suyo.

"Trato hecho, no intentaré matarte humano, ahora acurrucamosno en la cama como compañeros..."

El hombre le enseñó el libro que leía, una imagen de un ser similar a ella aparecía con una amplia descripción de sus habilidades.

"Dormiré solo... y puedes llamarme Thresh, guardián de la bóveda"


	180. El alma de Sena

_Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre de alma pura que quiso proteger al inocente y hacer que las almas encuentren el descanso eterno. Tan reconocido fue que la gente comenzó a conocerle como el Purificador._

_Su arma fue efectiva y siempre trato de dar entierro a todos los muertos caídos. Fue esto lo que atrajo a su lado a una dulce mujer, hábil en el manejo de armas, que se convirtió en su compañera y finalmente en su amante._

"Thresh, ¿qué tiene de malo que le cuente la historia?" - preguntó Evelynn

"A nadie le interesa saber como nos conocimos"

"¿Y por qué crees que no le interesa?" 

"Porque a ese invocador le tenías atado a una silla y casi le sangraban los ojos"

"Eres muy exagerado" - le dijo la diablesa

Ambos se sentaron en un banco muy cercano a la academia pero que estaba al mismo tiempo libre de espíritus o de campeones para variar.

"¿Cómo llevas lo de Fiddlesticks?"

"Entre todos hemos estado buscando información... pero nada decisivo"

"Es una pena, Karthus todavía sigue en su habitación"

"Ese liche tiene una amistad con él" - dijo en voz baja - "Es gracioso como los monstruos pueden tener amigos"

"¿Te estás poniendo sentimental?" - le preguntó Evelynn mientras se le acercaba

"Ya empezamos...."

_Durante años el Purificador y su esposa Sena fueron acabando con muchas almas en pena y espectros oscuros, todos salidos del mismo punto de origen. Las Islas de las Sombras. Hogar del Rey Arruinado y de los nigromantes oscuros._

_Era de esperar que el gobernante de aquellas tierras mandara a algunos de sus jinetes a por esa pareja, y eligió al hombre indicado. Su nombre era Thresh, el Carcelero. Este era conocido por ser el principal cazador de almas y el encargado de torturarlas._

"Oye, Thresh, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?"

"¿Arrepentirme? No, nunca me he arrepentido de nada"

"¿Estás seguro?" - le volvió a preguntar - "El otro día estuve hablando con Karma y surgió el tema"

"Tal vez algún asesinato cuando estuve poseído... y haber intentado matar a Zed..."

"Yo no creo que tenga alguno" - dijo mientras le tocaba con sus látigos

"¿Puedes dejar esas cosas?" 

"Pero Thresh... no has visto lo que hago con ellas..." - dijo pícaramente

"Ahora mismo deberían meterme un tiro..."

_Thresh fue implacable y cuando encontró a Sena consiguió embaucarla, atraerla hacía el con engaños a través de una posible redención. Pero su linterna fue la que consiguió hipnotizarla mostrando a sus seres queridos... y fue entonces cuando la mató..._

_Fue un duro golpe para el Purificador, quien enfrío su alma y decidió dejar atrás el honor de honrar a los muertos. Solo quedaba una sombra de lo que era, vagando buscando la extinción de los no muertos y en especial del carcelero._

_Ambos campeones tuvieron una revancha en Bilgewater en la que el Purificador pudo hacerle frente gracias a su esposa, cuya alma sigue presa en aquella linterna... pero ya está cansado y ha estado pensando en castigar al espectro...._

"Nos vemos en el infierno" - dijo Lucian desde el tejado a punto de disparar

"Detente, Purificador" - le dijo la voz de Karma


	181. El alma de Karma

_Mi alma se encuentra en sincronia conmigo... soy una con mi alma... y eso me convierte en la Iluminada... la Sacerdotisa Iluminada de Ionia...._

"Karma, ¿qué te parece mi asombrosa anécdota?" - le preguntó Evelynn

"Parece que tu y Thresh no habéis cambiado desde entonces"

"Bueno, ahora él está muerto" - remarcó la diablesa

"¿Guardáis todos los recuerdos de vuestra vida humana?" 

"Yo no fui una humana... es complicado... aunque Thresh recuerda la mayoría salvo su infancia" - explicó sin detenerse

"He de suponer que eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

"Me conservo muy bien, incluso con mi nuevo look" 

"Hace tiempo yo también vestía de blanco" - le dijo Karma - "Y dime, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?"

"¿Algún arrepentimiento?" - se extrañó por la pregunta - "Puede ser, mis decisiones suelen ser un poco precipitadas"

La mujer de Ionia se quedó en silencio, notando como si hubiera algo que le perturbara, que estuviera mal en el ambiente.

"Evelynn, he recordado algo que debo hacer, espero que disfrutes de tu cita"

"Gracias Karma, seguro que ese hombre también espera al reencuentro"

"No estoy en ninguna relación con..." - inmediatamente se calló 

"Lo que tu digas" - sonrió pícaramente

La Iluminada caminó hacía un edificio cercano de la academia, subiendo escaleras y escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Esto tardó unos minutos.

Allí se encontraba Lucian, el Purificador, un vigilante y enemigo jurado del carcelero. Parecía observar a Thresh en silencio y pensativo.

"Nos vemos en el infierno" - dijo Lucian desde el tejado a punto de disparar

"Detente, Purificador" - le dijo Karma

"¿Karma? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" - preguntó extrañado

"He percibido un alma inquieta, y la he seguido hasta aquí" 

"Mi alma esta en el lugar que le corresponde" - dijo seriamente - "Y pronto ese nigromante también"

"Es un campeón, Lucian, conoces las normas" 

"Los nigromantes están por encima de las normas, los asesinos también" - intentó justificarse con cierto tono de enfado

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo hoy?"

"Estuve fuera por un tiempo y al volver me entero de que Fiddlesticks está en coma" - le empezó a contar - "Mi principal idea era acribillar al espantapájaros..."

"¿Ibas a disparar a una persona indefensa?"

"No es una persona, ni siquiera creo que esté vivo"

"¿Qué te impidió hacerlo?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Qué no, quien, fue el liche quien me contó lo ocurrido" - le terminó de explicar - "¿De verdad crees que no tuvo nada que ver?"

"Sinceramente, no lo creo, pero si creo que lo intentas usar de escusa"

"Si no es hoy, será mañana, no quiero que ese tipo se descontrole otra vez"

"Dudo que eso pase... sus almas no se lo permitirían..."

"¿También puedes detectar sus gritos?"

"Lucian, te dije que un alma me atrajo aquí, pero no que fuera la tuya"

"¿Fue un alma de la linterna? ¿Quería evitar perder a Thresh?"

"No... por lo visto Sena no quería perderte a ti..."

Al escuchar estas palabras el purificador agachó su cabeza y ando hacía las escaleras, en parte decepcionado y por otro lado frustrado.

Karma miro dentro de su propia alma y encontró paz, parece que había hecho su trabajo. Incluso las voces de la linterna parecían... calmadas....


	182. La mano de la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Era una noche calurosa, Thresh el carcelero se encuentra caminando por los jardines de la academia, caminando siempre en la sombra para no ser molestado.

Finalmente se detuvo ante una especie de cabaña iluminada, lo suficientemente apartada del edificio para que hubiera cierta intimidad. Dentro estaban sus Emisarios.

"Buenas noches, Thresh" - le saludó Diana

"Igualmente" - le devolvió el saludo

Entre sus compañeros se encontraban Zed (Maestro de las Sombras), Xerath (el Mago Arcano) y Singed (el Químico Loco). Todos ellos esperando con una baraja de cartas.

"¿Veigar no ha podido venir?" - preguntó el espectro

"Tenía que castigar a Rammus o algo así" - le explicó Singed

"Empecemos cuanto antes..." - murmuró el ninja

Algunos ninjas de la Orden de las Sombras se encontraban a las afueras de la cabaña, vigilando que no pasara nadie a molestar.

"Mañana retorno a Shurima" - comentó Xerath - "He oído acerca de una reliquia capaz de convertir el oro en jade"

"¿Y por qué te interesa el jade?" - preguntó Singed 

"El jade en sí no, pero podría convertir a ese presuntuoso emperador en una estatua" 

"Creí que esa venganza tuya había acabado" - mencionó Diana

"Quedó estancada, son términos distintos"

La primera ronda fue ganada por Singed, por lo que le correspondía hablar de su próximo plan maestro. Aunque los del científico no solían ir a buen puerto.

"Y el gas derretirá todo lo que esté hecho de hierro" - dijo con fríaldad

"¿Eso no derretiría tu armadura?" - le preguntó Zed

"Eso... son... detalles menores..."

"Y también las armas de tu ejercito" - añadió el carcelero

"Y las armaduras, tus armaduras también caerían" - dijo la Lunari 

"Estoy trabajando en ese punto..." 

Xerath parecía pasar en la siguiente ronda, mirando fijamente las jugadas del resto. En este caso quien ganó fue el propio Thresh.

"Actualmente estoy buscando a esos dos Sangrientos, pienso que pudo tener algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Fiddlesticks" 

"El verdugo convertido en detective" - comentó la mujer

"Estos son los últimos, después me encargaré de cierta alma revoltosa"

"¿Lucian?" - preguntó Zed

"Tengo más enemigos y objetivos a parte de Lucian" - se quejó Thresh

"Dinos uno" - le dijo Singed

"Vayne, esa maldita cazadora de sombras"

"Pensé que ella era una enemiga de Viktor" - comentó la Lunari

"¿Cómo? ¿Y eso desde cuando?" - se quejó el espectro - "El tiene suficiente con destruir esa patética ciudad del progreso"

"Xerath no está hablando..." - dijo el ninja de repente

Los tres campeones se quedaron mirándole y luego dirigieron su vista al emperador, quien seguía mirando las cartas de la mesa.

La luz que emanaba de su cuerpo de energía también parecía irradiar menos luz, como si brillara con menos intensidad.

"¿Xerath? ¿Ocurre algo?" - le preguntó Thresh

El mago arcano no respondió. Diana se levantó e intentó hacerle reaccionar tocando su "prisión rúnica" pero únicamente chocó su yelmo contra la mesa.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" - Singed se alarmó - "¿Ha bebido algo?"

"Es Xerath, el no bebe" - le recordó el carcelero

"Hay que llevarlo con Fiddlesticks" - les dijo el Maestro de las Sombras

"¿Con Fiddles...." - el fantasma se dio cuenta

El estado del brujo parecía ser el mismo que el del espantapájaros.


	183. Un dios caído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Fiddlesticks había caído en un estado de coma del cual no podía salir. Esto llevó a muchos otros campeones a investigar lo sucedido, entre ellos Thresh.

Apenas unas horas Xerath, el Mago Arcano, cayó en una especie de trance similar, durante una partida de cartas en la que se volvía a encontrar el carcelero.

"¿Sabéis que le pasa?" - preguntó el espectro de negro

"Su energía es estable, aunque con menos intensidad" - respondió Viktor

"Ambos estuvimos allí y no pareció ocurrir nada raro" - dijo Diana

"Esto es ciertamente preocupante" - comentó el científico - "No estamos hablando de un campeón cualquiera, era un ascendido"

Fuera de habitación se encontraba un gran número de campeones: Karthus, Skarner, Zed, Pantheon, Cassiopeia, Singed y Evelynn.

"¿Quién ha sido el afectado?" - preguntó Skarner

"Ha ssido el hechicero arcano" - respondió Cassiopeia

"Estaba con los Emisarios y conmigo cuando cayó en el mismo estado" - dijo el químico de Zaun

"Ese Xerath era un ascendido" - comentó el Rakkor - "¿Cómo ha podido pasarle?"

"Su ascensión no es exactamente una ascensión" - dijo Skarner

"¿Ascensión? Siempre creí que era un espectro" - murmuró Evelynn

Todos se encontraban hablando cuando de repente irrumpió en el pasillo Sivir, la conocida bandida de Shurima, tataranieta de Azir y amante de Xerath.

Ella estaba acompañada de Karma, quien le había comentado lo ocurrido tras hablar con el espectro de las sombras. Sivir de hecho estaba enfadada.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" - gritó la mujer morena

"¿Quién es la mujer del chakram?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Oh no.. ella no..." - suspiró la serpiente

"Esa es Sivir" - contestó el escorpión

La mujer se veía capaz de cortar a alguien en rodajas sin importarle quien fuera.

"Disculpe" - se puso Karthus en medio - "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Vengo a ver a Xerath" - contestó en seco

"Ahora mismo el mago no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar"

"Quiero saber qué le pasa" - dijo aún más enfadada y agarrando su arma

"Sivir, te recomiendo que te calmes" - le sugirió Karma

"Xerath se encuentra ahora mismo en una especie de animación suspendida" - le fue a explicar Singed - "Similar a otro campeón..."

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡Xerath es un ascendido! ¡No puede caer en un coma!"

La mujer entonces vio a Cassiopeia entre los campeones, recordando entonces el momento en que la víbora le clavó aquella espada hace ya años.

"Has sido tu..." - le acusó con fríaldad

"No empiecess de nuevo" - le replicó la lamia

"¡Tu has sido la culpable! ¡Tu y tu maldita maldición!" 

"¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Bruta de lass arenass!"

Pantheon y Zed avanzaron un poco para que las mujeres no pudieran llegar a las manos.

"¡Seguro que eso fue también por tu culpa! Como la cripta..."

"¡Fue Xerath quien sse encerró en essa tumba! ¡Y tu la inútil que me acompañó a liberarlo!" - le dijo con cierto odio - "¡Fuisste ssolo una necia!"

"¡Fuiste tu quien me asesinó!"

De repente todos los campeones se quedaron mirando a la mujer serpiente, salvo Skarner el resto no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

Sivir se marchó por un lado junto con Karma, quien parecía querer calmarla. Por otro lado Cassiopeia se marchó reptando con frustración.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - preguntó Evelynn


	184. Llamar a la cordura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Xerath, el poderoso hechicero arcano y aspirante a emperador de Shurima (aunque muchos lo han tachado de loco) cayó en un coma similar al de Fiddlesticks.

Esto alertó a varios campeones entre los que se encontraba Sivir. Sivir era una bandida del desierto, descendiente de Azir y actual amante del ascendido rúnico. 

"Sivir, por favor, anda más despacio" - le pidió Karma

"¿Para eso me has traído? ¿Para que no pudiera ver a Xerath?"

"Pensé que serían más comprensibles, dado tu situación" - comentó con sinceridad - "Tampoco creí que fuera lo mismo que le pasaba a Fiddlesticks"

"No puede ser lo mismo... Xerath no es humano..."

"Fiddlesticks tampoco" - le dijo en seco

"Pero Fiddlesticks no está hecho de energía pura" 

La guerrera agarró con fuerza su chakram y lo lanzó contra un árbol cercano, rebanandolo de un solo tajo. Luego regresó a ella y parecía un poco más calmada.

Ella no lloraba, no lo había hecho nunca y tampoco iba a empezar ahora. 

"Sivir" - le hablaba la Iluminada - "Todos ellos han estado ayudando a Fiddlesticks, también ayudarán a Xerath"

"Sigues sin entenderlo, ha sido la serpiente" 

"Cassiopeia no ha podido hacerlo" - le intentó hacer entrar en razón 

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede convertir a las personas en piedra"

"Puede hacer muchas cosas pero....."

"¿No mata? Perdona que lo dude pero aún recuerdo cuando me pidió que confiara en ella para luego atravesarme con una espada"

"No conozco los detalles de tu historia..."

"Por supuesto que no, yo soy una bandida del desierto de Shurima, solo eso"

Su enfado era notable, tanto por el estado de Xerath como por el trato dado al haber intentado visitarlo. Todo eso sumado a su rencor hacía Cassiopeia.

"Sivir, nadie es "solo una cosa" en esta vida" - le intentó calmar - "Formamos partes de un todo"

"¿Y qué es mi todo? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Xerath es tu todo y al mismo tiempo tu eres el tuyo" - le dijo la Iluminada - "Él no ha muerto, solo ha sido dañado"

"Shurima solo trae daño al que toca, solo tienes que aprender un poco de historia"

"¿Y tu pretendes hacer lo mismo con las personas?¿Hacerles daño?" - preguntó Karma

**"Claro que debes hacerlo"**

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" - preguntó extrañada

"Que si pretendes hacer daño a todo el que se te acerque"

**"El daño que esos sufrirán es el camino"**

"No... haré que Xerath vuelva... que todo sea como era antes..." 

"Únete a nosotros, juntos descubriremos..."

**"Juntos podremos vengarnos de ellos"**

"Si, tienes razón" - dijo la mercenaria - "Lo haremos juntas"

"Sivir... ¿con quién estás hablando?"

"Contigo, Karma, no hay nadie más aquí" - le replicó algo grosera

La sacerdotisa de Ionia notó algo extraño, de repente el aura y alma de su acompañante parecía algo más vacía que de costumbre.

"Voy a empezar ahora mismo..."

**"Primero tenemos que cobrar una venganza"**

Sivir no lloraba, nunca había llorado, no tenía pensado llorar y no iba a llorar ahora. Ahora las lágrimas eran sustituidas por furia, ira, rabia y venganza.

Se habían acabado esas charlas con Xerath donde apenas le entendía, las discusiones con Azir o explorar pirámides con el mago.... todo por la serpiente...


	185. Joven delincuente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Esta historia ocurre hace algún tiempo, años antes de que ocurriera todo lo que llevó a Lulu a vivir con Veigar y al mismo tiempo tras el regreso de Azir.

La bandida conocida como Sivir se encontraba en una especie de pirámide enterrada, en muy mal estado y con varios jeroglíficos. 

"Esto es muy aburrido..." - dijo sin quitarse el pañuelo - "No hay nada que pueda robar o vender..."

"¿Te gusta robar en lugares sagrados?" 

La mujer agarró su chakram y lo lanzó de forma instintiva contra su agresor, un corpulento hombre con ropas que tapaban su rostro y cuerpo.

El arma sin embargo fue devuelta después de que  se quedara flotando en el aire por unos segundos. El brillo en los ojos del mago le revela que ha sido él.

"¿Atacas a toda persona que te ve?"

"Ataco a toda persona que me ve robando"

"No pareces una digna hija de Shurima" - dijo el hechicero

"¿Cómo sabes que soy de Shurima?" - preguntó extrañada

"Eres Sivir, tataratataratataranieta del emperador Azir" - le contestó con seguridad - "Aunque pude haberme saltado alguna generación"

La princesa guerrera se quitó su pañuelo y se acerco con el arma en su mano, preparada para atacar si era necesario.

"Dime como me has descubierto" - le exigió la mujer

"Yo soy un viejo enemigo de Shurima y de Azir, de hecho tu y yo nos hemos encontrado antes, me enfrentaste junto a Taliyah y Nasus"

"¿Xerath? ¿El mago loco?"

"¡¿Loco?!" - gritó enfurecido mientras desintegraba sus ropas - "¡Yo soy Xerath! ¡El Mago Arcano! ¡El Ascendido!"

Sivir pudo notar como la energía del ser que tenía enfrente podía llegar a quemar las piedras de la pared y cristalizar la arena del suelo.

"¿Ascendido? Solo eres un lunático que intentó matar a Azir"

"¡No oses cuestionar mi inteligencia! ¡Fui yo quien logró trabar el plan de liberación de Shurima! ¡Quien destruyó el imperio esclavista de..."

"Espera, ¿has dicho imperio esclavista?"

Ante esta pregunta la energía de Xerath se fue estabilizando un poco, tal vez ese gran desconocimiento podía ser utilizado a su favor.

"¿Tu ta... Azir no te habló del antiguo Imperio de Shurima?"

"No, a el solo le interesa reconstruirlo, yo prefiero mantenerme al margen"

"Te refieres a ir robando en antiguas arquitecturas, ¿verdad?"

"No es mi culpa haber nacido en la Shurima post-apocalíptica que nos dejaste... porque fuiste tu, ¿verdad?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Técnicamente si, aunque nunca esperé que la energía del ritual fuera..."

"Vale, lo pillo, no eres tan inteligente como para prever eso"

"¡Estas rompiendo mi paciencia! ¡Destruir tu cuerpo seria el primer paso para mi venganza en contra de ese emperador esclavista!"

"Xerath, ¿por qué no me hablas un poco de todo ese rollo de la antigua Shurima?"

"¿Negocias sobre tu vida? ¿Intentas servirme para salvarte?"

"Yo no usaría ese tipo de términos, busco un acompañante mientras sigo "visitando" estas ruinas...."

El hechicero de energía pareció aceptar con tal de vigilar algunas de las reliquias, más que nada las que hacían preservar la historia previa a la caída de Shurima.

Encontrados en una batalla pero conocidos fuera de esta, en unas tranquilas reliquias, fue como empezó la relación entre la joven delincuente y el mago milenario.


	186. Guardianes del mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Tras lo ocurrido recién ocurrido con Xerath, algunos de los Emisarios del Mal decidieron quedarse haciendo guardia por si despertaba.

Es cierto que Fiddlesticks aún no lo había hecho, pero el hechicero era un ascendido y nunca se sabía si su condición era igual en todos los sentidos.

"Dime, Zed, ¿qué crees que les puede haber pasado?" - preguntó Diana

"..................."

"Tiene que haber sido algo fuerte para que un nigromante y un ascendido queden así"

"Algo no... alguien..." - le corrigió el ninja

"¿Sigues pensando en los Sangrientos?"

"Esos espíritus de los que habla Thresh... ya los he visto antes..."

"Cierto, tu tuviste el "privilegio" de ver uno de ellos"

"...................."

La energía de Xerath cada vez emitía menos luz, era algo realmente extraño, seguía estando en su misma forma, sin variar pero con menos luz.

"¿Sabes que tienen en común?" - preguntó el Maestro de las Sombras

"No son humanos" - respondió con rápidez

"A parte de ese obvio hecho" 

"Podría decirse que serian los malos" - dijo la Lunari tras respirar - "Como nosotros..."

La conversación fue cortada cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Sivir, quien a pesar de la insistencia de Karthus decidió ir a ver a Xerath.

"¿No escuchaste al liche?" - le preguntó Zed

"No podéis evitar que le vea... ¿está mejor?" - preguntó al verlo tan apagado

"No" - contestó el ninja en seco

"Tampoco sabemos que les pasa" 

"Si no hay pulso ya sabéis quien es la responsable" - dijo con cierto enojo

"¿Qué te hizo Cassiopeia? ¿Qué te hizo para que la odies tanto?"

"Ya la escuchaste" - le interrumpió Zed - "Ella la mató"

"No solo a mi, ha matado mucha a gente" - hablaba la mercenaria - "No soy una santa pero no apuñalo a la gente por la espalda"

"Diles eso al pueblo de los Solari" - se quejó la Lunari

"Creo que lo dice literalmente"

La mujer de Shurima se acercó a su amante y rozó los trozos de armadura arcana que había alrededor de su cuerpo de energía. No sentía lo mismo que antes...

"¿Vais a quedaros hasta que se recupere?" - preguntó preocupada

"Yo me ausentaré por motivos de mi orden... pero me reemplazarán..."

"Tranquila, los Emisarios estarán al tanto de su estado" - le aseguró Diana

Sivir se marchó mientras susurraba algo en voz baja, cosa que fue notada por el maestro de las sombras. Diana por el contrario soltó un largo suspiro.

"Tan poderoso... tan impotente... y al mismo tiempo tan desdicho... le esparcieron por el aire en fragmentos de energía y ahora... vuelve a la impotencia..." 

"Al menos no le cayó un edificio encima"

"Lo mismo...."

"Tampoco es un compendió de almas andante o...."

"Diana, ¿puedes repetirme lo que has dicho?" - pidió el ninja

"Que al menos no viaja con una linterna llena de almas"

El guerrero de Ionia empezó a darle vueltas a las viejas leyendas de su clan, uniendo esto a la información que Thresh había reunido y a lo sucedido recientemente.

"Diana, ¿te importa suplir mi turno?" 

"¿De qué se trata? ¿Es relacionado con Syndra? ¿O con Xerath?"

"Xerath....."

La Lunari asintió y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada ya no estaba. Ella realmente odiaba cuando esto sucedía... cuando no podían protegerse entre ellos...


	187. Historia de una serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

La gran discusión ocurrida entre Cassiopeia y Sivir fue hace unas horas y el gladiador decidió ir en busca de su amiga, con intención de calmarla un poco.

La mercenaria acusó a la víbora de asesinarla y traicionarla en el pasado (cosa que es cierto), asegurando que era la responsable de lo sucedido a Xerath.

"Cassiopeia, reptas muy rápidamente..." - comentó el guerrero al verla

"Lass sserpientess pueden alcanzar grandess velocidadess"

"Ya, pero tu eres mitad humana"

"¿Me esstáss diciendo que esstoy gorda en mi parte ssuperior?" - preguntó enfadada

El artesano no sabía realmente como responder a la Noxiana, era posible que su parte superior pesara mucho más que su cola... o eso creía...

"En fin... ssi sse trata de Ssivir vete..." - le dijo algo asqueada

"¿Es cierto lo que dice?" - preguntó el gladiador - "Lo de su muerte"

"Ssi, fue totalmente ssincera resspecto a esso"

Los recuerdos de la serpiente comenzaron a brotar....

" _Yo todavía era una humana completa, la elegante y bella Cassiopeia Du Coteau, quien fue enviada a las tierrass de Sshurima a investigar possibless armass Noxianass._

_Ssabía algo de magia pero no mucho, lo bássico para poder comprender las antiguass maldicioness y convencer a otross para que me ssiguieran. Fue assí como entré en contacto con Ssivir, desscendiente del antiguo emperador Azir._

_La contraté prometiendole una gran cantidad de oro y cuando llegamoss allí noss encontramoss muchas trampass, todass puesstass por predecessoress. Necesitaba su arma para abrir la puerta y obtener ese conocimiento Noxiano...._ "

"Y fue entonces cuando la mataste...."

"Le atravessé con una esspada que yo missma portaba, antess de sser maldecida ssegundoss desspuéss con una Diossa Sserpiente"

"A raíz de eso comenzó toda tu transformación" - comentó Pantheon

"Mi esstomago era mayor y podía notar el miedo en el ambiente, como ssi algo ocurriesse en mi cuerpo y alma trass todo..."

"¿Y qué piensas de ello hoy en día?" 

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a muchacha, quien comenzó a pensar en la gente que había asesinando posteriormente a su conversión.

"Ssigo ssiendo la missma, poco ha cambiado" - dijo algo deprimida 

"No lo creo, pareces haber mejorado en cierta forma, Cassopeia"

"Pantheon, esstoy harta de tu maldita forma de penssar" - le dijo bruscamente - "¡Yo ssoy un monsstruo! ¡Un mortífero depredador! ¡Metelo a hierro en tu esscasso cerebro!"

"Pero... eso no es lo que yo veo..."

"¡¿En sserio?!" - preguntó malhumorada - "¡¿Qué demonioss vess tu?! ¡Esstúpido!"

El Rakkor se acercó a ella, impulsado por todo lo pasado con la lamia y la situación le agarró de su rostro para su sorpresa y la besó en los labios.

La híbrida se encontraba cuanto menos estupefacta, no sabía que demonios estaba pasando con sus garras clavándose en los hombros del guerrero.

"¿Qué ha ssido esso?" - preguntó fríamente cuando se separaron

"Lo siento pero... quería mostrarte que...."

"Vete" - le ordenó en seco con sus ojos mirándole fijamente

Esto parecía ser la señal final para el artesano de la guerra. Tras tanto insultos, convivir juntos, viajar y experimentar el dolor de sus familiares... se equivocó...

Ya no podía volver a mirarla a los ojos tras lo que había hecho... una decepción para su pueblo y la destrucción de su amistad... era... un estúpido...

"Discúlpame... Cassiopeia..." - dijo con tristeza antes de irse


	188. Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga de Sivir"

Todo era un cumulo de malas situaciones. Dos personas estaban pasando por un momento crítico en su vida, empezando por el artesano de la guerra.

Pantheon había conocido a esa mujer como una enemiga, luego su honor le obligó a cuidarla y finalmente la vio como una amiga que fue a más con el tiempo.

"Entonces te gusta la serpiente, ¿no?" - preguntó Brand

"¿Eso es todo lo que te ha quedado de mi historia?"

"La veías como una amiga pero la has besado...."

"En principio era mi amiga pero luego la empecé a ver de otra manera"

"Soy un tipo que está cada minuto del día conteniendo sus ganas de quemar gente" - le dijo el brujo de fuego - "¿Te parezco la mejor persona?"

"Hay varias cosas que me atraen de ella, pero fue a más después de que intimáramos" - le empezó a contar - "Y luego estaba Evelynn...."

"¿Escuchaste a esa nigromante?" 

"Todo lo que hablaba parecía tener sentido dentro del contexto"

"Esa tía usa el fuego para toc...."

"Se sinceró conmigo, estuvo a punto de besarme, me contó su historia y entonces me obligó a dormir con ella... todos esos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente...."

"¿Y eso te hizo besarla?"

"Parecía hablar de ella misma como si fuera un monstruo, quería hacerla saber que seguía siendo humana"

"Y pensaste en confortarla... besándola..."

"La veía muy deprimida y pensé que podría ayudar a aliviar su culpa y... me hipnotizó... y me fijé en sus bellos y dorados ojos..."

"Y ella acabó insultándote...."

"Merezco no desposarme jamás por tal comportamiento"

"¿No estás dramatizando un poco?"

"Tu no lo entiendes, viejo amigo"

Frente al gladiador se encontraba su escudo en el cual se veía reflejado su rostro. Hoy finalmente el Rakkor sintió el dolor de la derrota.

Por otro lado se encuentra Cassiopeia, en compañía de Elise, la Reina Araña. Aunque la víbora era la más callada de las dos.

"Así que el Rakkor terminó besándote... jamás lo vi tan atrevido..."

"Esstúpido..." - murmuraba Cassiopeia

"¿Te gustó el beso?"

"Fue muy brussco, esse desscerebrado"

"¿Y realmente lo vas a odiar por eso? Parecíais mantener una buena relación"

"Intenté matarlo, me dejó vivir con él y me esscoltó a mi antiguo hogar para ressolver miss conflictoss fraternaless" - resumió la serpiente - "¿Dónde vess tu una buena relación?"

"Cierto, él es un buen tipo, tu eres una esstúpida" - dijo imitandola

"Sseguro que planeaba algo..." 

"Cassio, ese hombre es más inocente que Rammus"

"Ess esstúpido, no inocente, me ve como una niña"

"Te ve como una guerrera, inteligente, distinguida, hermosa y que puede llegar a llenar ese vacío interior que la guerra no puede"

"¿Cómo ssabess tu essass cossass?"

"Hablé con él una vez sobre ti, durante unos veinte minutos"

"Lo odio... y aún assí... ¿por qué no me molesstó tanto?"

"Porque te atrae" - le dijo en seco - "Hizo todo por ti porque eras su amiga y ha demostrado que ve tu belleza, interior y exterior"

"En mi ya no hay "belleza"... solo un monsstruo..." 

"Solo serás un monstruo mientras sigas pensando así"

La serpiente estaba más confundida que nunca, ¿realmente podía sentir algo por él cuando no estaba contenta con ella misma?


	189. Sombras cruzadas

Un día muy duro estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Muy duros para todos, tanto para Sivir como para Cassiopeia y Pantheon. Aunque hay otro afectado por la situación.

Zed, Maestro de las Sombras se encuentra sentado de rodillas en la misma cabaña en la que vio a su compañero de equipo caer.

"Maestro" - le llamó una voz desde la puerta - "¿Regresará al templo?"

"No... mi regreso se verá atrasado dos días..."

"Informaré de ello" - dijo antes de hacerle una reverencia - "Algunos de nuestros hermanos seguirán de protección"

"Quiero que al menos uno de ellos vigile la habitación del ascendido"

"Como ordene, maestro Zed" - le dijo antes de irse

La habitación se quedó en silencio, con el propio ninja sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que las velas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron.

"Zed..." - le llamaba una voz

"..........."

"Zed, ¿por qué no quieres regresar conmigo?"

"Tu truco no sirve...."

"¿De qué hablas? Tus ninjas me han hablado de...."

"Deja de imitar a Syndra, se que no eres ella" - le cortó el guerrero 

"............."

"Yo soy el Maestro de las Sombras" - anunció mientras se levantaba - "Ellas no permitirán que logres tan siquiera tocarme"

" _Xerath también era intocable y cayó ante mi_ "

"El poder de Xerath era casi ilimitado, más su cordura ha menguado con los años" - le dijo con cierta frialdad

" _¿Piensas qué es así como pude alcanzarle?_ "

"Si, sus debilidades fueron tu punto, al igual que Fiddlesticks"

" _¿Qué debilidad puede tener un nigromante que controla el miedo?_ " 

"Sus derrotas frente a cierto brujo son conocidas... usaste eso en su contra..."

" _Entonces solo debo usar tu miedo en tu contra_ "

"Intenta emitir una luz en mi mente que no servirá... intenta hacerme recordar cuando corté la cabeza de quien llamaba padre... inténtalo y caerás..."

El ninja giró su mirada hacía la ventana, la cual iluminaba una parte de la cabaña. En esta zona podía ver una figura perteneciente a un ser bastante delgado.

Sus ojos eran rojos y llevaba algo en su mano, parecía mirarle con cierta fascinación.

"¿Por qué solo a ellos?" - preguntó extrañado

" _Porque ellos merecen todo ese daño_ " - le respondió con firmeza - " _Usaron a personas y luego la desecharon... yo reclamo su sentimiento de venganza..._ "

"Ese es el trabajo de Kalista, el real Espíritu de la Venganza"

" _Ella será un espíritu pero... yo soy la Venganza...._ " 

La sombra desapareció en un movimiento rápido, momento en el que Zed levantó el brazo para detener un zarpazo directo a su rostro.

La mano era una especie de garra roja con un brazalete alrededor de su brazo. Sus ojos eran dos luces rojas que podían reflejar su traición hacía Shen y su clan.

" _Tu hora llegará en cualquier momento... y también a la serpiente..._ "

"Miedo para quien lleva el miedo y muerte cerebral para quien no tiene carne... algo me dice que no puedes tocar a los mortales..."

" _A quien si puedo tocar es a un hijo de las sombras...._ "

"No soy un hijo de las sombras, soy su maestro" - le dijo en seco

Zed soltó la garra del demonio y un alarido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría y las velas volvían a encenderse solas.


	190. La División

El Bosque Retorcido es un lugar al que pocos campeones suelen acudir, en principio por los malos espíritus y la poca coordinación que pueden tener tres personas.

El problemas es cuando se enfrentan a tres campeones que ya estan acostumbrados a luchar solo los tres (más algún que otro invitado).

"Aquí Teemo, ¿habéis localizado a los objetivos?"

" _Aquí Tristana, no veo nada en la línea inferior_ "

" _Tampoco hay nada en la jungla_ " - le advirtió Fizz

"Ese trió tiene que estar en alguna parte, no pueden desaparecer sin..."

Una especie de gota negra cayó en la nariz del tejón, quien lo tocó con el dedo y luego empezó a olerlo, parecía algo tan asqueroso como la gasolina....

Rápidamente alzó la mirada y vio encima suya un pequeño avión pilotado por Corki y con Twitch montado en uno de los alerones.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" - gritó Teemo por la sorpresa

"¡Hora del pesticida!" - respondió la rata lanzando su Tonel de Veneno

El frasco se rompió, ralentizando al explorador e impidiendo su movilidad. Mientras tanto Fizz se encontraba en la jungla, inspeccionando los matorrales. 

"Escuadrón Omega... ahora entiendo porque todos renunciaron..."

"¿Todos renunciaron?" - preguntó una voz cruda

"Ya sabes, Ziggs, Rumble, incluso Rammus... espera..."

Su pie de pescado tocó algo más duro que una hoja, siendo una especie de roca cristalina la que se levantó de repente.

"Cuidado con los escorpiones, chico" - dijo antes de golpearlo con la cola

"Skarner..." - murmuró derrumbado

"Debiste haber renunciado también" - dijo Skarner usando su Fractura

El pescado circense (¿habéis visto como se mueve?) esquivó el ataque a tiempo con su lanza, luego comenzó a atacarlo con diversos golpes.

"Este bosque es demasiado pequeño para los dos"

"Si, Fizz, demasiado pequeño..."

"Voy a liqui...." - cayó instantaneamente

Un poco de humo salia de la espalda de Fizz, siendo que alguien le había disparado por la espalda y dejado unas marcas muy feas.

"Eso fue pescado ahumado" - dijo Corki

"Realmente es una jungla demasiado pequeña"

"Twitch ya se está encargando de la tercera" - comentó el aviador

"Vayamos a por las torres entonces" - propuso la vanguardia de cristal

Efectivamente la rata humanoide se encontraba huyendo, siendo perseguido por la yordle conocida como Tristana, la Artillera Yordle.

"¡Ven aquí sucia rata!" - gritaba la enana

"¿Por qué todos me llamáis sucia rata?" 

"¡Vives en una alcantarilla!" - gritó Tristana

"Es un buen punto" - comentó acercándose a un muro

Twitch intentó escalar por las paredes y saltar para situarse por detrás de Tristana, aunque en su lugar acabó delante de ella, a pocos metros.

"¿Podemos hablar esto con más cal..."

¡BAAAM! La mujer artillera disparó a quemarropa contra el ratón mutante, quien se estampó contra su propia torre. 

"Tuviste que haber aceptado la oferta de..."

La yordle azulada dio un pequeño paso, pisando un frasco de Tonel de Veneno que la rata había dejado caer por accidente.

"Realmente... apestas..." - dijo antes de caer por los fuertes olores

"Mejor apestar a ser una ex-pareja de Teemo" - murmuró mientras pasaba por al lado suya

El equipo formado por Skarner, Twitch y Corki era habitualmente conocido como los Repudiados pero aún así eran un combinado temible para esta zona.

Hoy habían derrotado al Escuadrón Omega y luego recibieron una curiosa visita.


	191. El fuego y la furia

El grupo formado por Twitch, Skarner y Corki acababan de terminar de ganar una partida en el Bosque Retorcido contra el Escuadrón Omega.

El trío se encontraba ahora reunidos con la Venganza Ardiente, más conocido como Brand. Este campeón les había encontrado en mitad de la academia.

"¿Qué si hemos visto a Pantheon?" - preguntó Corki con su voz aguda - "¿Por qué íbamos a ver a ese centurión?"

"Vosotros hicisteis equipo con él y el escorpión investigaba con él todo el tema ese del espantapájaros" - dijo con poco temperamento

"Estuve investigando pero no llegué a ningún lado.. decidimos tomarnos un respiro..."

"¿Un respiro? Hay dos malditos campeones en coma" - replicó Brand

"Al menos es mucho más de lo que haces tu" - le dijo la rata

"¡Silencio! ¡Maldita rata!" - gritó mientras sus llamas se intensificaban

"Emm... Brand... hace algo de calor" - comentó el aviador

"¡Estoy harto de que cada campeón intenté tratarme como un maldito imbécil! ¡Yo soy la venganza ardiente!" 

Las llamas del campeón seguían cogiendo más calor, con el césped del suelo quemándose lentamente y haciendo que el trío retrocediera un poco.

"Cálmate, Twitch no sabía lo que hablaba" - le dijo Skarner

"Y-yo nu-nunca sse de que hablo..." - aseguraba Twitch

"Voy a encargarme de que nunca más lo sepas" 

Brand apretó el puño y lanzó una potente llamarada contra la rata, quien pudo esquivarla por poco, alterando en el proceso a sus compañeros.

"¡Brand! ¡Detente!" - gritaba la vanguardia de cristal

"¡Brand ya ha soportado bastante! ¡Fuera de mi vista!" 

"Ya vale...." - dijo una quinta voz más tranquila

Desde la gran rama de uno de los árboles aparecía Zed, quien desapareció en un cumulo de sombras solo para aparecer frente a ellos.

"Son solo necios sin conocimientos..."

"S-si... exacto..." - repetía Twitch

"¿Quieres dejar de degradarte?" - le hablaba Corki en voz baja

Sin embargo la aparición del Maestro de las Sombras y la forma en la que le hablaba parecían haber hecho entrar en razón al hombre de fuego.

Brand no tenía un buen temperamento y perdía la tranquilidad con suma facilidad, aunque siempre estaba Lissandra para ayudarle con eso.

"Estaba buscando a Pantheon" - informó al ninja

"El reciente colaborador de Thresh... ¿motivo?"

"Ha tenido una riña con la lamia y nadie parece haberle visto desde entonces" - le explicó el hombre antorcha

"Pantheon y Cassiopeia podrían tener problemas con Sivir... mejor encontrarles..."

"Eso estaba haciendo, preguntando a estos....."

"Tu tampoco has sido un orador estrella" - le dijo el yordle

"¿Queréis callaros antes de que os incinere?" - les advirtió Skarner al oirles

"Avisaré a mis hombres..." - dijo Zed al campeón de fuego

"Lo agradezco...." 

Brand les miró por una última vez con cierto desprecio antes de marcharse, luego el Maestro de las Sombras dirigió su mirada al grupo.

"Has dicho que estabas investigando lo ocurrido a Fiddlesticks, ¿es eso verdad?" - preguntó el ninja a Skarner

"Si, estábamos presentes cuando ocurrió eso"

"Bien, tengo una misión para ti" - le hablaba fríamente

"No somos mercenarios" - comentó Twitch

"Vosotros no mataríais ni a uno de mis hombres" - le dijo con cierta realidad - "Quiero que volváis a buscar información... pero sobre un tema en concreto..."


	192. Y ahora el Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Fiddlesticks. El llamado Mensajero del Miedo era uno de los tantos nigromantes que habitaban en las Islas de las Sombras, junto a campeones como Karthus o Yorick.

En este caso Thresh se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando junto a Evelynn a que pudieran reunirse con su "patrón", el Rey Arruinado.

"Para una vez que venimos por iniciativa... y está ocupado..." - se quejaba el carcelero

"Hay casi una docena de espectros a su merced, dale algo de tregua"

"Solo le defiendes porque te dio esos látigos" 

"¿Y cuando vas a decidirte a probarlos?" - le preguntó de forma pícara

"Cuando mi mano no este atada a una maldita arma"

"Pero eso le da un añadido interesante...."

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, con Mordekaiser avanzando poco a poco hacía el frente, parándose para saludar al espectro de negro.

"¿Te ha convocado el Rey? No te tomaba por un rebelde" - comentó la diablesa

"Mi guerra privada contra los aprendices de Viktor han tenido consecuencias"

"¿Consecuencias graves? ¿No puedes soltar tu maza o similar?" - preguntó Thresh

"No, simplemente debería haber dejado brotar la niebla"

Una vez dicho esto la Pesadilla de Hierro se marchó con su maza sobre el hombro.

"A mi me condenan y a él solo le dan un aviso..." - murmuró con odio

"Él es de los antiguos, tu solo tienes unos siglos"

"Terminemos con esto cuanto antes...."

El dúo cruzó las puertas que llevaban a una sala completamente a oscuras, solamente parecía verse una especie de gigantesca armadura de hierro.

El hombre estaba oculto pero se notaba su presencia y su enorme poder.

"Bienvenidos, carcelero y hacedora de viudas" - les habló su señor

"Ahora intento hacerme llamar como el Abrazo Vampirico" - le reveló Evelynn

"Hacedora de viudas...." - repitió el Rey Arruinado

"Señor, venimos por lo ocurrido recientemente con Fiddlesticks" - le empezó a contar Thresh - "Su estado no ha mejorado"

"Percibo que aún hay existencia y poder dentro del mensajero de la muerte" - le reveló el monarca - "Pero sigue estando... inactivo..."

"¿Cree que podría ayudarle a salir de su estado?" - preguntó la mujer

"Él tiene el poder para hacerlo, pero no lo ha hecho" 

"No le entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere con que no lo ha hecho? ¿insinúa que finge?" 

"Fiddlesticks es la representación del miedo, él tiene un vínculo con el terror y el horror" - comenzó a explicarle - "Algo ha interrumpido ese vínculo"

"Eso sigue sin respondernos a nada, ¿por qué no puede ayudarle? es su mensajero del miedo, lo acaba de decir"

"Puedo sentir lo que Fiddlesticks siente y sentirá... hay que esperar... pero por ahora debes marchar a..."

El espectro de fuego verde se dio la vuelta malhumorado. Se había tragado el orgullo para pedir ayuda o información y no le dijo nada.

"¡Thresh! ¡Espera!" - gritó Evelynn

"No deberíamos haber venido, ese viejo no nos ha ayudado en nada"

"Te has ido demasiado deprisa" - le dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo

"¿Ha dicho algo más que deba saber? ¿Algo relacionado con la pala de Yorick o sobre mi dolor lumbar?" - preguntó con malhumor

"Dijo que merecía la pena esperar pero que era necesario hablar con ella..."

"¿Con ella?" - se extrañó el carcelero


	193. Rituales de odio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

En las Islas de las Sombras había distintas áreas que visitar, una de ellas era una especie de palacete rodeado por vegetación fresca, algo inusual para el sitio.

En medio de la estructura había una especie de orbe de color rojo, cerca de este se encontraban cuatro campeones en concreto: Thresh, Kalista, Evelynn y Malzahar.

"¿A qué viene vuestra visita?" - preguntó la fantasma

"Hemos venido por sugerencia del Rey Arruinado" - explicó Evelynn

"¿De qué trata? Thresh"

El espectro dirigió su mirada hacía el Profeta del Vacío, quien había altercado contra su vida en algunas ocasiones. Obviamente le molestaba su presencia.

"¿Qué hace aquí el vacío este?" 

"................." - Malzahar no contestó

"Malzahar esta bajo mi custodia tras su último intento de venganza" - le explicó el espíritu de la venganza

"Parece algo extraño...." - comentó Evelynn

"................."

El fantasma de negro pasó su mano por delante del hombre de morado pero no provocó ninguna reacción por su parte.

"¿Está muerto?" - preguntó el carcelero - "No parece un alma o cadáver"

"No está muerto, simplemente le he restringido ciertas habilidades"

"¿Cómo el habla? ¿Puede acaso pensar?" 

"..................."

"Esos asuntos no te incumben, Thresh, dime que quieres"

"¿Sabes algo de la venganza?"

"¿Venganza? Yo soy la venganza" - respondió directa

"Me refiero a Venganza, como persona, no concepto"

"Yo soy la venganza" - repitió con cierto enojo

"¡No me refiero a ti! ¡Maldita egocéntrica!" - gritó Thresh

"¡¿Qué me has llamado?!" - Kalista hizo invocar su lanza

Evelynn fue quien tuvo que ponerse entre ambos espectros para que no se mutilaran (metafóricamente hablando) entre ellos. Con un breve éxito. 

"Thresh te habla de una Sangrienta que se hacía llamar Venganza" 

"No tengo conocimientos de tal ente, ni cuando era humana ni cuando era el espíritu de la venganza" - respondió mientras se tranquilizaba

Esto último hizo que Thresh se quedara un poco pensativo, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en lo que no había caído.

"¿Es posible que existiera otro espíritu de la venganza antes que tu?"

"No, eso es imposible" - le dijo en seco

"¿Estás segura? Fiddlesticks asaltó varias veces a Veigar y Xerath traicionó a Azir, son claros objetivos de tu naturaleza"

"No tengo permitido cazar a otros jinetes de las sombras tras lo ocurrido en Horrorween" - comenzó a contarle - "Y aunque Xerath es un objetivo posible es casi inmortal"

"Entiendo... un sospechoso menos..." - murmuró el carcelero

"También es imposible que alguien consiguiera ser un espíritu de la venganza antes que yo"

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Porque solo puede haber uno y yo obtuve ese poder... así que no puede haber existido nadie más..." - explicó la fantasma

"¿No tendrás algo más que decirnos de tu "conversión"? Sería muy útil" - le pidió la diabla

"Mi "conversión" fue un don, ahora si no os importa alguien me ha invocado..."

El orbe del centro mostraba a una mujer mayor haciendo una especie de ritual mientras lloraba, nada más terminarlo aparece un hombro grande y musculoso.

"Evelynn, vayámonos" - le ordenó al ver que Kalista había desaparecido

"Si, claro, espera solo un..."

En el instrumento circular podía verse el espectro de Kalista, cubierta de un azulada aura y la niebla negra. Dispuesta a atravesar a la víctima por venganza.


	194. Revelación sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Skarner se había estado enfocando en investigar acerca de lo ocurrido a algunos campeones, siendo que una reprimenda de Zed le hizo encontrar algo.

Sin embargo el escorpión no podía encontrar al espectro de las sombras (Thresh) por lo que recurrió a otro campeón que estaba conectado a todo este asunto.

"Hola... Skarner..." - saludó algo distraido

"Pantheon, ¿te pasa algo?" - preguntó el escorpión - "Pareces algo decaído"

"Siento que he abusado físicamente de una amiga en contra de su voluntad y que no merezco llamarme el artesano de la guerra..."

"¿Abusado físicamente? ¿En que sentido?" - preguntó preocupado

"Bese a Cassiopeia y ella..."

"Pensé que era algo más serio" - le interrumpió Skarner

El gladiador le dirigió una mirada algo sombría, era obvio que para el guerrero era un asunto importante todo lo relacionado con la serpiente.

"Lo siento, es solo que no encuentro a Thresh y tengo que decirle algo importante"

"¿Es sobre Fiddlesticks y Xerath?" 

"¡Si! Creo que sé lo que les ha ocurrido... más o menos..."

"Cuéntamelo, puedo decírselo en cuanto lo vea"

La vanguardia de cristal se acercó a una zona de tierra y empezó a dibujar algo con su tenaza, parecía ser una persona con una lanza, otra persona y un árbol muy bonito.

"Según he leído, antes de Kalista no existía un espíritu de la venganza como tal"

"¿Kalista? No me suena ese nombre"

"Es de las Islas de las Sombras... resulta que los afectados han sido culpables de algún tipo de "traición" y es por ello por lo que Kalista les persigue"

"Y esa tal Kalista... ¿es la responsable?"

"No exactamente, por lo visto antes de que Kalista tomase ese rol había otra forma de invocar a la venganza"

Pantheon no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba pero sí reconoció su teoría de los "campeones buscados por venganza" o parte de su explicación...

"Me estás diciendo que hay una forma de reclamar venganza sin esa tal Kalista"

"Existía, permitía invocar directamente a la niebla negra, la cual perseguía a la presa"

"Espera, Thresh decía que esto era por un Sangriento, y ya confirmamos que de hecho había uno que cumplía el propósito de esa tal Kalista"

"Quizás haya manipulado a alguien para hacer ese ritual"

"Lo dudo, si fuera así habrían caído más campeones y por la niebla"

El artesano de la guerra se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar como si en una guerra se encontrara. Solo cayeron dos campeones y de formas poco ortodoxas...

"No debe de tener poder para manifestarse" - dijo una voz sombría

Tras ellos se encontraba Zed, el Maestro de las Sombras.

"Fiddlesticks y Xerath no necesitaron ser tocados... les manipularon de alguna manera... ellos son el cebo..."

"¿El cebo?" - se extrañó el gladiador - "¿El cebo para quien?"

"Para el que vaya a realizar el ritual...."

Skarner fue algo más avispado que Pantheon y rápidamente cayó en ello. 

"Necesitamos reunir a todos los cercanos" - dijo Skarner

"¿A todos los cercanos? ¿Por qué?" - preguntó Pantheon extrañado

"Porque ese espectro ha estado rondando desde que Thresh volvió de Noxus" - declaró Zed poco antes de desaparecer

"Si alguien ha sido influenciado y lo convoca..."

"Espera... maldita sea... ya sé de quien se trata..." - murmuró Pantheon


	195. Ritual sangriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Varios campeones se encuentran actualmente colaborando para solucionar lo ocurrido con algunos campeones... aunque curiosamente la Liga de las Leyendas, proclamados por todos como héroes no han hecho aparición alguna...

Ahora mismo hay cierta campeona que tampoco ha estado por la labor de buscar información, en parte por otros problemas personales.

"Por favor... cállate ya..." 

" _Sivir no puedes evitar escucharme_ " - decía una voz invisible

"Solamente estas en mi cabeza... no eres real..."

" _¿Estas segura de que no soy real?_ "

"Son solo alucinaciones... si Xerath estuviera aquí diría que no eres real..."

" _Pero no está_ " - dijo la voz mientras se acercaba - " _¿Sabes por qué?_ "

"Por la serpiente...." - dijo con cierto odio

Los ojos de Sivir se encontraban con una especie de destello verde, como si estuviera siendo manipulada o influenciada de algún modo.

" _Puedo ayudarte con la serpiente, hacer que ella sufra igual que Xerath_ " - le dijo mientras señalaba el espejo

"Eso no hará que el dolor se vaya o que Xerath vuelva"

" _Pero si te habrás vengado... nos habremos vengado...._ "

La mercenaria agarró su charkram y totalmente convencida se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo, luego espero a que saliera algo de sangre.

Una especie de círculo fue dibujado en el espejo, con el extraño dibujo de una luna.

" _Ahora di las palabras que te dije...._ "

La mercenaria comenzó a murmurar una especie de frases en un lenguaje antiguo, uno que nadie reconocería a primera vista.

"¡Sivir!" - gritó una voz detrás de la puerta

"Damballa...."

"¡No sigas con el ritual!" - gritó Pantheon mientras derribaba la puerta

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde. El espejo se encontraba completamente enrojecido con una especie de niebla anaranjada que rodeaba la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" 

"No... yo no... lo se..." - dijo con la mente perdida

Ante ellos la niebla tomó una especie de forma humana, era una mujer con ropas rojas y una máscara de color blanca con cuernos rojos.

"Una Sangrienta" - le reconoció el gladiador

"La gente me llama Venganza..." - dijo la espectra

El artesano de la guerra corrió para atacar a la guerrera, quien logró esquivarle convirtiéndose en aquella misteriosa niebla.

"Primero la víbora traidora... luego el resto...."

El cuerpo del diablo se fundió con el ambiente que le rodeaba, saliendo a gran velocidad por la puerta hacía otro edificio de la academia.

"Sivir, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" - preguntó nervioso

"Ella no paraba de hablar... de Xerath... de Cassiopeia... vengarme... ella..."

"Sivir, escúchame, Cassiopeia no fue quien hirió a Xerath"

"¿Por qué sigues tan seguro de ello?" - preguntó con algunas lágrimas

"Porque ese demonio que has liberado era el responsable"

La noticia hizo que la guerrera abriera los ojos de sorpresa ante tal revelación. Su influencia había sido tal que no podía pensar en algo así de simple y obvio.

"Voy a avisar a Cassiopeia y a los demás" - le dijo Pantheon antes de irse

Cuando el Rakkor se marchó Sivir se levantó y se secó las lágrimas, luego agarró su chakram y pensó en aquel espíritu que la había estado provocando.

Ahora le tocaba a la mercenaria tener su venganza, aunque se tratara de un fantasma.

"Ya lo decía padre... siempre llévate oro... o sangre..." 


	196. Monstruos del pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Algunos Emisarios del Mal se encontraban esperando a ver como mejoraba Xerath, en principio porque cada uno de ellos tenían varios enemigos y podría pasar cualquier cosa.

En este caso se encontraban Singed y Diana, quienes además estaban en compañía de Karthus. Los tres campeones esperaban a la llegada de Thresh.

"Y luego me dijo que no matara al niño" - terminó de contarle el espectro

"Una vez yo mate a uno, en Ionia, fue algo desagradable" - le dijo Singed

"Los niños también pueden abrazar a la muerte"

"Chicos, ¿podéis dejar de hablar de niños?" - les pidió Diana

"¿Por qué? ¿Te afecta porque estas embarazada?" - preguntó Karthus de golpe

"¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" - Singed se sorprendió

"¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Y dejad de hablar de infanticidios!" 

En ese momento apareció el abrazo de la serpiente, quien se quedó con una ceja arqueada por el tono de la conversación.

"¿De que esstáiss hablando?" - preguntó algo preocupada

"La muerte" - respondió el brujo

"¿Habláiss de la muerte cuando vuesstro compañero esstá catatónico?"

"Os dije que os callarais" 

"De todos modos Xerath no ha mejorado si venías a verle" - comentó Singed

"Penssé que Ssivir esstaría por aquí" 

"¿No dijiste que no habláramos de muerte?" - preguntó el liche

Los villanos miraron al espectro con cierta mirada sombría, haciendo hincapié en que dejara ya el tema. Aunque es Karthus, eso es pedirle mucho al autoproclamado Voz de la Muerte.

"Quería hablar con ella del passado"

"El pasado es algo que no puede cambiar, el presente y futuro sí" - comentó Diana

"¿Esstáss ssegura de esso?" - preguntó la víbora

"Hasta hace algún tiempo también tuve mi propia archienemiga por asuntos del pasado, aunque pude cambiar mi presente y futuro con ella"

"Puede que pueda arreglarlo con elloss"

"¿Ellos? ¿Te has peleado con otro campeón?" - preguntó el químico 

"Puede sser... él trató de convencerme de algo..."

Esto llamó un poco la atención de Karthus, principalmente porque sabía que los únicos campeones cercanos a ella eran Thresh y Pantheon.

"Decía que cambiara mi pressente y futuro, que cambiara lo malo de mi passado"

"¿Y si no lo cambias?" - propuso Diana - "No puedes cambiarlo pero si sabes que estaba mal y no quieres repetirlo... solamente evita repetirlo"

"Ess muy confusso..."

"¿Sabes que es confuso? La muerte y...."

Karthus fue interrumpido cuando una bruma de niebla anaranjada y rojiza apareció por el pasillo, siendo que la Venganza estaba al fondo.

"¿Quién es esa?" - preguntó Singed

"Una Sangrienta" - respondió el liche en seco

"Soy la Venganza... y hoy lloverá la sangre de la traidora..."

Los campeones varones miraron a Diana y Cassiopeia, no por que fueran mujeres sino porque una de ellas mató a Sivir y la otra a un grupo de Solaris de alto cargo.

"¿Afrontarás tu destino? Traidora" - preguntó señalando a la víbora

"Es una amiga de Thresh..." - murmuró Singed mientras se ponía delante

"Nos debe demasiados favores" - añadió la lunari

Los ojos rojos del demonio buscaban con su mirada únicamente a Sivir, lo cual significaba que tendría que hacer una masacre.

Así mismo, Karthus avanzó también, comprendiendo que era ese ente el que había manipulado a Fiddlesticks. Esto sería algo rápido... ¿verdad?


	197. Acorralados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Karthus, Diana, Singed y Cassiopeia se acababan de encontrar con la Venganza, un Sangriento que decía venir por el alma de la serpiente.

También llegaron a sospechar que ella era la responsable del estado actual de Fiddlesticks y Xerath, siendo que ambos estaban en coma.

"Esto va a ser sencillo..." - murmuró Karthus

"Ten cuidado, no sabemos que puede..." - intentaba advertirle Singed

"Tranqulo, Ssinged ya ha combatido antess contra Ssangrientoss"

"Esto solamente es... algo... normal..." - el liche se calló de repente

El espectro veía a la Sangrienta y de hecho estaba dispuesto a hacerla desaparecer con un solo movimiento, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

" _No lo hagas..._ " - dijo una voz conocida

"............"

" _Todo lo que va a ocurrir ahora... marcará su futuro..._ "

"................"

" _Esta no es tu lucha... es la de Thresh..._ "

"Si... mi rey...." - dijo en silencio antes de darse la vuelta

"¿Karthuss? ¿Qué sse ssupone que esstass hacien...."

El espectro de rojo se movió rápidamente hacía la Noxiana, manifestando una especie de lanza roja con la que poder atravesarla.

Esto fue interrumpido por Diana, quien usó su arma para poder repeler el ataque. La lunari era una gran guerrera por lo que no tuvo problemas para llevarle el ritmo.

"Cassiopeia, retrocede" - le advirtió el químico

"¿Retroceder? Essa cossa no va a retroceder"

"Mi intención es que se quede muy quieta"

Singed agarró uno de sus frascos y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía Venganza, justo al mismo tiempo que Diana daba un salto para evitarlo.

El frasco contenía un Megaadhesivo suficientemente potente como para pegar durante veinticuatro horas a cualquier ser vivo.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" - preguntó el ente con curiosidad

"Intenta ahora moverte, estúpida... criatura..."

"¿Criatura?" - repitió con odio

El Megaadhesivo funciona con todo ser vivo, como hemos dicho, pero la Sangrienta no estaba viva por lo que fácilmente caminó sin tocarlo.

"Eso tiene sentido, no se como no lo vi venir" - admitió el científico

"Conocí a hombres con tu misma lengua" - dijo la Sangrienta mientras generaba una de sus lanzas - "Duraron escasos segundos"

"¿Menos que tu?" - preguntó Diana

La lunari usó su Impacto Creciente para golpear al espectro y avanzar hacía ella para cortarle por la mitad de un solo tajo de su arma.

"Encuentra consuelo en la luna..." - dijo fríamente

"Uff..." - suspiró la víbora - "Por un momento temí por..."

"Hahahahahaha" - empezó a reír la parte superior de la Sangrienta

Diana se apartó para ver como la bruma anaranjada (con un toque de rojo) cubría el cuerpo de la Sangrienta, sanandola en pocos segundos.

La lunari intentó posicionarse de nuevo, solo para que su cara fuera agarrada por la mano del diablo de cara blanca y ojos rojos.

"Me recuerdas a mi hermana... la odiaba mucho..." 

"¡Eh! ¡Esstúpida!"

"¡Traidora!" - gritó la Venganza con ira al reconocerla

La mujer serpiente avanzó con rapidez, esquivando el adhesivo y usando su Mirada Petrificante frente al espíritu demoníaco.

Esta comenzó a volverse de un rojo más apagado, con su máscara tomando un color gris hasta que se petrificó de forma rápida. 

"Eso ha sido... muy efectivo..." - comentó el quimico

"No esstaba ssegura... de que funcionara..."

"Pues alégrate de que funcionó" - dijo mientras atendía a Diana


	198. Nacido en la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

_Los Rakkor somos guerreros implacables, pues nacemos únicamente para combatir y mostrar la verdadera fuerza. E inicialmente yo fui tomado como el más grande y poderoso de nuestra tribu, aquel elegido por los dioses._

_Fue por esto que mi nombre fue cambiado el día en que recibí el don de los aspectos... ese día Atreus murió y solo quedó... Pantheon..._

"A buenas horas llegáis" - comentó Singed de cuclillas 

"Perdón por la demora, químico" - respondió el Rakkor

Al gladiador le acompañaba el súbdito número Trece, quien andaba con cuidado para no pisar el compuesto adhesivo de Singed.

"Veo que Cassiopeia hizo su trabajo" - dijo con cierta admiración

"Fue... demasiado fácil..." 

"¿Y por qué está Diana inconsciente?" 

"Estaba siendo sarcástico..." - replicó el villano

_Es de suponer que cuando un guerrero era elegido por el aspecto de la guerra era convertido en su anfitrión pero en su lugar... seguía siendo yo mismo..._

_Era Atreus y Pantheon al mismo tiempo, era algo extraño, y con el tiempo aprendí en confiar en mis habilidades. La fuerza no era solo física sino también interior y mi forma de actuar en el combate me hizo derribar a incontables enemigos._

"Lo que no entiendo es por que no se ha ido esta niebla rojiza..."

"..............."

"No creo que sea eso, mi leal escudero" 

"No encuentro a Thressh por ninguna parte" - dijo una voz tras la esquina

El Abrazo de la Serpiente pronto se posicionó delante de los campeones, abriendo los ojos cuando vio delante suya al Rakko.

"¿Qué esstáss haciendo tu aquí?" - preguntó fríamente

"Vi como convocaban a la Sangrienta y dijo algo de matarte" - explicó manteniendo la calma y serenidad - "Por eso he acudido"

_Por estos lugares comenzaron a llamarme el Artesano de la Guerra, tal vez por mi destreza o por mi forma de combatir. Incluso gané la camaradería de algunas guerreras._

_Pero fue cuando conocí al carcelero que tuve que empezar a esforzarme más al conocer amenazas como los Sangrientos, los Noxianos o Rengar. Y una de mis enemigas se convirtió en una aliada y más tarde en amiga._

"Me lass he arreglado ssin ayuda tuya o de Thressh" - dijo con cierto desprecio

"En realidad si has necesitado..." - intentó hablar el quimico

"¡Cállate! ¡Zaunita!" - gritó con ira

En ese momento la niebla rojiza comenzó a rodear la estatua de piedra que era Venganza, emitiendo una especie de aura del mismo color.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" - se preguntó el científico

"Assí que no vuelvass a...."

_Esa amiga se convirtió en la mujer que acabé amando. No sabría explicar cómo pasó pero realmente pude ver más allá de la sangre que había corrido por sus manos. Más allá de la maldición impura que poseía._

**_¿Y para qué me cuentas esto? Pantheon. Solo quise advertiros de mi hermana. Y a pesar de que valoro tus rasgos veo confuso el propósito de tu historia._ **

_Sangriento. Protector. Como quieras llamarte. Apenas he tenido tiempo de coger mi escudo o de reaccionar y tu hermana la Venganza ha lanzado su arma contra Cassiopeia._

_Ambos somos protectores y yo prometí cuidarla. Prométeme que tu también lo harás._

"¡Pantheon!" - gritó la víbora horrorizada


	199. Un último favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Cassiopeia había conseguido noquear temporalmente a Venganza, una Sangrienta que había sido convocada para cazarla por su traición.

Cuando el espíritu recobró sus fuerzas volvió a atacar a la lamia, pero esta vez fue Pantheon quien se puso en medio, recibiendo el mortal ataque.

"¡Pantheon!" - gritó la serpiente horrorizada

"Argg...." - se quejó el guerrero - "¿Cuantas veces... van..."

"Doss vecess....."

"Corre..." - le dijo el gladiador antes de caer inconsciente

La víbora levantó la mirada y vio como el ente creaba otra lanza de color rojo y la lanzaba contra ella. Esta vez Cassiopeia tuvo los reflejos para poder evadirla.

Singed por su parte le hizo una seña a la Noxiana para que se fuera mientras él retenía a esa criatura. Aunque sus adhesivos parecían ineficaces y su gas podía dañar al Rakkor.

"Tu no eres el traidor... es ella..."

"¿Y este de aquí te parece un traidor?" - le preguntó el científico

"Una baja por un bien mayor..."

Mientras ambos peleaban, el artesano de la guerra se encontraba herido de gravedad. Cosa que le recordó a su pasado encuentro con Rengar.

_**Pantheon... ¿me puedes oír?** _

"Te dije... la protegieras..." - dijo sin fuerzas

Delante de él se encontraba una especie de ninja con máscara blanca y ropajes rojos. A su alrededor había un aura de color carmesí.

_**Dijiste que tu eras su protector por lo que no puedo serlo yo...** _

"Por favor.... tu hermana..."

_**No dejaré que mi hermana se ciegue una vez más... pero tampoco dejaré a alguien inocente caer ante sus manos...** _

"Vete... por... favor...."

El espríritu Sangriento consideró por un momento ambas opciones. Su hermana no se detendría hasta obtener el alma de la traidora y este humano era inocente.

Por otro lado entendía su deber de protegerla aun siendo una traidora. Similar a cuando él mismo se sacrificó tantas veces por su familiar.

_**Si ese es tu deseo... que así sea....** _

"No me has servido para nada" - dijo la Venganza

"Argg...." - se quejaba un dolorido Singed - "Cálla.... te...."

"............" - número Trece intentó lanzarle algo de magia

"Fuera de aquí" - se quejó dándole una patada

"No cruces la línea" - le advirtió una voz fría

Karthus había permanecido inmóvil mientras todo ocurría, siendo que dos entidades le habían dado ordenes de no interceder en los acontecimientos.

"No me hables con ese tono, liche, no me importa convertirte en polvo"

"Curioso... eso es lo que hice con tu hermana..."

"¿Buscas pelea? Porque alguien que abandona a sus camaradas es un traidor"

"Mi Rey y la muerte han querido que no actúe... pues tu futuro ya lo ha sellado otro..."

La asesina de rojo le dio la espalda rápidamente y recogió su arma con odio. Cassiopeia, mientras, corría por los pasillos encontrándose finalmente con Thresh, Zed y Evelynn.

"Cassiopeia, tu por aquí" - le saludaba Evelynn

"¡Thressh! ¡La Ssangrienta! ¡Me esstá perssiguiendo!"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Está aquí?!"

"¡Diana y Ssinged han peleado contra ella pero no ha sservido! ¡Y Pantheon esstá gravemente herido!" - le informó con miedo

"Al fin te encuentro..." - dijo una voz sombría y fría 

La niebla roja inundó el pasillo para dar paso a la aparición de Venganza. Todo al mismo tiempo que Karma y Skarner lo observaban desde el patio. 


	200. Sin escapatoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

La Sangrienta conocida como Venganza era finalmente libre para cazar a Cassiopeia, llevándose consigo a Pantheon como una víctima en su camino.

Ahora Thresh junto a un grupo conformado por Evelynn, Zed, Skarner, Karma y el súbdito número Trece. Todos ellos acudieron a combatirla.

"................"

"Si me la entregáis os dejaré ir..." - les dijo el espíritu

"No" - dijo Zed en seco

"Ella no acabará como Fiddlesticks" - añadió Skarner

"Nadie más va a acabar como ellos" - aseguró Evelynn

"Nadie daña a un jinete de las sombras" - dijo Thresh

Los campeones comenzaron a movilizarse contra ella, siendo el carcelero el único que se quedó quieto para poder lanzar su gancho, el cual atravesó su cuerpo.

Zed también intentó acuchillarla, solo para que sus hojas atravesaran una especie de cuerpo hecho de una niebla roja.

"La Venganza es intocable" - dijo el diablo

"Eso es reparable..." - murmuró Karma

La Iluminada lanzó su Resolución Concentrada, pero esta se deshizo en niebla, alcanzándola y agarrándola por la garganta.

La Sangrienta agarró su lanza con la intención de atravesarla, siendo detenida por una tenaza. Esta correspondía a Skarner, la Vanguardia de Cristal.

"No amenaces a una monja"

"Acabas de entrar en mi lista roja...."

"¿Roja? ¿No suele ser negra?" - preguntó la hacedora de viudas mientras se acercaba

"Roja Sangre...."

Venganza giró para que el cuerpo de Skarner (que todavía tenía agarrado su brazo) golpeara a Evelynn, estampando a ambos contra el suelo.

"Y ahora toca la llamada monj...."

La Llama Interior de Karma golpeó a la Venganza, haciendo que retrocediera y sorprendiendo al resto de campeones que no pudieron tocarle.

"Monja no, sacerdotisa"

"Eras una sacerdotisa...." - dijo el ente diespuesto a atacarle

"Aparta, testigo de Ionia" - dijo Thresh

El espectro la empujó, colocándose en su lugar y logrando agarrar a su familiar sangriento.

"Es hora de entrar en la linterna"

Pero el artefacto de Thresh no parecía poder absorber el alma de la Venganza. Este intento también provocó su risa descontrolada.

"Una vez que tengo un objetivo no me...."

"No quiero que sufra" - dijo la voz de una mujer

Los campeones que quedaban en pie se giraron para ver a Sivir, quien iba acompañada de Cassiopeia. La víbora había permanecido desaparecida durante el conflicto.

"¿Qué no sufra?" - repitió la Sangrienta

"No quiero venganza... aún la odio por matarme... pero yo también asesiné y... obtuve mi merecido...."

"¿Vas a perdonar a la persona que te asesinó?"

"Ella ya tuvo su penitencia... mírala... fue maldecida y reconstruyó su vida... igual que yo..."

La víbora se mantuvo en silencio mientras Sivir hablaba. Sabía que había cometido errores pero que el cometido con la mercenaria ya le había castigado.

"Ya tuvo su merecido... no necesito vengarme..."

De repente la niebla roja comenzó a disiparse, con la energía de la Sangrienta menguando cada vez más y más. Ya era solo un simple espíritu lleno de odio.

"Esto no acabará..." - dijo mientras retrocedía

"Yo creo que si" - respondió Zed desde su espalda

"Hora de una reunión familiar..." - se rió Thresh

"¡No voy a permitirlo!"

La Sangrienta se giró para lanzar su arma contra Sivir, antes de ser alcanzada pon un gigantesco Rayo Arcano que destruyó su cuerpo por completo y la redujo a un alma flotando.

"Nadie hace sufrir a mi mujer" - dijo Xerath recuperado

"¡Xerath!" - gritó Sivir mientras corría hacía su amante

"Cuidado con la energía" - le advirtió el hechicero

La mujer de Shurima hizo caso y le abrazó por las partes de su armadura. Todo mientras el carcelero absorbía el alma de la Venganza.

"Que de problemas ha dado..." - murmuró el espectro

"Parece que Fiddlesticks se fue nada más despertar" - dijo Karthus mientras aparecía

"Ya hablaremos Evelynn y yo con.... ¿a donde han ido Evelynn y Cassiopeia?"

"Piensa..." - le sugirió el liche

"El Rakkor..." - recordó el carcelero


	201. Orgullo de Rakkor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

_Arff.... ¿sigo vivo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? La lanza me atravesó...._

**_Estas vivo porque yo lo he querido así._ **

_Me prometiste que la cuidarías... me prometiste que no la dejarías sola..._

**_Te lo prometí y el Protector nunca rompe una promesa._ **

El artesano de la guerra le había pedido que defendiera a Cassiopeia de Venganza, la Sangrienta que se había encargado de dejarle en ese estado.

Así mismo este ente era el Protector, el único Sangriento que no pensaba en destruir a Thresh. Fue él quien señaló a la lamia, deslizándose a gran velocidad.

"Cassiopeia... que haces..."

"¡Pantheon!" 

" Vengan... Venganza...."

El carcelero apareció acompañado de la hacedora de viudas, momento en que el gladiador se desmayó por las heridas causadas por su enemiga.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación de enfermería. Delante suya una figura de fuego sentada en una de las sillas, aparentemente dormido y con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Brand?" - se extrañó al verlo

"Inssisstió en quedarsse" - le habló Cassiopeia - "Inclusso amenazó a los médicoss"

"He de suponer que mis heridas no eran tan graves"

A su lado se encontraba una silla con su peto de hierro, su yelmo y capa.

"Dijeron que era un milagro que ssiguierass vivo"

"Los dioses me tienen bajo su ala" - comentó sonriente

La serpiente le miraba cruzada de brazos con enfado, frialdad y un cumulo de emociones negativas hacía él. Obviamente estaba muy molesta.

"¿Por qué lo hicisste?" - le preguntó finalmente

"No podía permitir que murieses, no me lo hubiera perdonado"

"¿Por qué? Ssoy una lamia que intentó...."

"Cassiopeia, ya hemos hablado de estos temas antes"

La atmósfera estaba cargada de una tensión enorme, mezclada con tristeza.

"Te dije que pensaba sobre ti... sobre que fueras un "monstruo" y lo que hiciste... sobre todo lo que hemos pasado..."

"Esstúpido, no deberíass ssacrificarte...."

"¿Por la mujer a quien amo?" - le interrumpió en seco

Cassiopeia ya había visto una especie de confesión suya en el momento en que la besó, pero este impacto fue algo más grande de lo que esperaba.

"Soy un Rakkor pero... no soy un soldado sin mente o sentimientos..."

"Tuss ssentimientoss ¿Cuanto tardaran en irsse?"

"Tal vez cuando me entierren en Targon...."

"¿Y ssi no loss acepto?" - preguntó intrigada

"Volveré a Rakkor, aunque eso signifique no desposarme jamás" - le dijo mientras se levantaba - "Y espero que con tu perdón por lo ocurrido recientemente"

"No piensso perdonarte" - le dijo fríamente

Su orgullo estaba manchados. Ahora Pantheon solamente pensaba en que haría con su vida ahora que no merecía ser el aspecto de la guerra...

"Porque yo también... te... aprecio"

"¿Aprecio? ¿En qué momento he dicho eso?"

"¡Pero ssi lo hass dicho tu! ¡Esstúpido!"

"Yo he dicho que te amo, no que te apre... espera, no puedes admitirlo"

"¡Por ssupuessto que no puedo! ¡Ess demassiado denigrante para mi decir algo assí!"

"Pero lo piensas...."

"¡Claro que lo piensso! ¡¿Nunca presstass...."

Pantheon la agarró de su cintura de serpiente y la acercó lo suficiente para darle un apasionado beso, esta vez con una mayor calidez y entusiasmo que la anterior.

Cassiopeia también parecía sentirlos pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le devolvía el beso.

**_Ahora que ella no está sola... podré protegeros..._ **


	202. Premio predestinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

La Sangrienta conocida como Venganza había caído. Pantheon y Cassiopeia habían resuelto sus problemas y nuestro carcelero se encuentra en las Islas de las Sombras.

Allí espera a ser recibido por el Rey Arruinado y Karthus, al mismo tiempo que es acompañado por su esposa Evelynn, la hacedora de viudas.

"Es la cuarta vez en un año que venimos" - se quejó el espectro de negro

"No deberías quejarte tanto" - le dijo Evelynn - "Ha sido bastante permisivo con todas las cosas que te han pasado"

"Te pones de su lado porque es el jefe"

"Es nuestro señor y gracias a él sigues de una pieza"

"Aún recuerdo cuando eras de piel azulada...." - se quejó en voz baja

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Karthus irrumpió abriendo las puertas que daban a la sala donde esperaba el Rey Arruinado.

"Es el momento de pasar..." - les dijo el liche

"¡De no ser por mi seguirías siendo virgen!" - gritó la diablesa

"¡No inventes cosas! ¡Y cállate antes de que arranque toda tu piel!" 

Los dos pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia del mago, quien podría desintegrarlos con un solo toque de su bastón, por lo que cesaron la disputa.

El cadáver reanimado se dio media vuelta y los guió hasta el interior de la sala donde esperaba el señor oscuro. Con su mirada teñida de rojo.

"Señor, he traído al carcelero" - le dijo el liche

"Saludos, carcelero y hacedora de viudas" - les saludó el Rey

"Su majestad..." 

"Tengo entendido que has logrado atrapar a otro Sangriento" - comentó el señor oscuro

"Con Karthus vigilandonos ya debería saberlo" - le replicó Thresh

"¿Y sabes por qué os estaba vigilando?" 

"¿Para que Thresh no se volviera loco otra vez?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Tu trabajo se ha visto reducido desde que decidiste perseguir a tu familia... y tras los desastres que causaste debía asegurarme...."

El espectro se quedó cuando recordó que todo eso fue resultado de su propia familia, mencionarlo sería usar una excusa muy pobre.

"Majestad, Karthus ayudó contra la Araña Roja, ¿puedo saber por qué no quiso ayudarnos contra Venganza?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Karthus comenzó su vigilancia recientemente, tras comprobar que Thresh podría separarse de sus instintos" - le respondió el Rey

"No tenía permitido intervenir en los sucesos recientes"

"Bonito detalle tras lo ocurrido a Fiddlesticks" - se quejó Thresh

"Ninguno de los jinetes salvo Evelynn lo tenían permitido" - le informó el señor de las sombras - "Y ahora el premio predestinado...."

El soberano de la oscuridad alzó su mano, emitiendo una especie de energía que empezó a rodear al carcelero, concentrándose en su mano derecha.

Su arma acababa de caer al suelo, libre de su maldición de mantenerla pegada a su mano.

"¡La hoz ha caído!" - se sorprendió la nigromante

"La maldición se ha ido"

"Has demostrado un cambio a mejor" - le afirmó el Rey - "Aún así el resto de jinetes de las sombras continuarán vigilandote"

"No volveré a caer en...."

"Procura cuidar tus palabras, pues la próxima vez no habrá juicio"

El fantasma de llamas verdes asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse con Evelynn de vuelta a la academia de guerra.


	203. Luces en el camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 del 12 del "Arco de Venganza"

Tras todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, muchos de los campeones habían vuelto a sus que aceres (creo que se dice así) diarios, incluida Evelynn.

"Entonces.. ¿hay alguien que te guste?" 

"Evelynn, por favor, ¿no tienes otros temas de los que hablarme?" - preguntó Karma

"Expandir el amor y matar a pobres vírgenes que quieren un aliento de vida antes de la condenación eterna es lo único de lo que puedo hablar"

"Deberías ampliar tu... ¿has dicho condenación eterna?"

"Piensalo, querida, debe de haber algún hombre que haya llamado tu atención" - le insistía - "La última vez que te pregunté daba la impresión"

"No estoy interesada en ningún... hombre"

"¿Mujer?" - preguntó de forma pícara

"No, Evelynn, tampoco en ninguna mujer"

"Deberías enfocarte en buscar novio, no te será muy difícil"

"Todo camino sin luz es difícil" - le dijo la Iluminada

"Para ti no, sobretodo si vas por ahí marcando piernas"

La sacerdotisa se paró y le devolvió la mirada, obviamente estaba algo molesta por el constante acoso que recibía por parte de la nigromante.

"A todo esto, ¿cómo se encuentra Pantheon? ¿se ha recuperado?"

"Según Brand si, aunque todavía tengo que ir a visitarle a él y a Cassiopeia"

"Seguro que estará descansan...."

"Seguro que ahora mismo se están reproduciendo bajo el influjo de la muerte y el amor" - sonrió la diablesa mientras mordía su garra

"Estas un poco enferma" - admitió Karma

"¿Las monjas tenéis permitido juzgar a la gente?"

"No soy una monja, soy una sacerdotisa" 

"¿Qué diferencia hay? Yo no veo ninguna"

"Si fuera una monja no estaría hablando contigo, en primer lugar"

"Sabes, eso me ha dado una idea, voy a buscar a Nami y luego visitaré a la serpiente"

"Suerte, aunque si tiene menos paciencia que yo acabaras petrificada"

La diablesa de piel pálida se marchó en un solo segundo, fundiéndose con las sombras de los pasillo en un movimiento que atrajo la atención de la sacerdotisa.

Esta por su parte entró en una de las muchas áreas de descanso de la academia, aunque parecía ser el peor de todos.

"¡Eh! ¡Karma! ¡Aquí!" - gritó una voz aguda

"Saludos, Twitch" - le dijo mientras se sentaba

"Siento que hayas tenido que reunirte conmigo aquí"

La zona no era la mejor escogida, pues en ella se encontraban todos los campeones con afiliaciones a temas oscuros, demoníacos, de guerra o relacionados con la muerte.

"No importa, aunque esperaba encontrarme con Skarner"

"Tenía que hacer unos recados con Corki" - le explicó la rata - "¿Has pensando en lo que te propuso?"

"Si, he estado meditando acerca de la oferta"

"¿Y bien? ¿Piensas unirte a nuestra división?"

"En principio pensé que no, pero he de estar cerca de la academia y no tengo un grupo diario adecuado para ello"

"¿Y ahora? ¿Y mañana? ¿Pasado?"

"Pues si, lo estuve pensando y creo que podría permanecer con vosotros un tiempo"

"Me alegra mucho que digas eso, verás que bien lo pasarás"

Realmente los autodenominados Repudiados era un singular grupo formado por un yordle con más de cuarenta años, un escorpión de piedra y una rata mutante.

Sin embargo veía algo en ellos que podría ser prometedor y de hecho los caminos del señor eran realmente inescrutables, tal vez estas eran las luces en su camino.


	204. Dos fantasmas

Es de noche, los campos exteriores a la Academia de Guerra no están demasiado iluminados a pesar de que todavía hay campeones peleando en la grieta.

Las únicas voces que se escuchan por estos sitios son las de un par de almas condenadas.

"Oye, Wes, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos vivos?"

"Claro que si, Edgar" - respondió con cierto enfado

"Oye, Wes, ¿qué echas de menos de estar vivo?"

"Comer, filete con patatas tal vez" 

"Oye, Wes, ¿no has oído ese rui...."

Antes de terminar su frase un gancho se enrolló en su cuello, arrastrando al alma hacía la oscuridad del campo.

"¿Edgar?" - se extrañó el fantasma al no oírle - "Eh, Edgar"

"....................."

"Oye, ¿qué es esa cos...."

El gancho con cadena volvió a surgir, esta vez atravesando su estomago y haciendo que su cuerpo espectral se disolviese en una triste alma de forma esférica.

"Echaba de menos esto..." - rió Thresh mientras absorbía el alma

La linterna brilló cuando tragó el alma, haciendo que el espectro sonriera.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó una voz femenina

"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?" 

"Me pareció ver un alma muy apetitosa" - contestó Evelynn

"En todo ese tiempo yo ya he absorbido dos"

"Tu eres el carcelero, atrapar almas en tu linternita no es mi especialidad"

"Recuerdame cual es tu especialidad" - le replicó el esqueleto oscuro

La diablesa se acercó a su amante y comenzó a hablarle al oído en voz baja mientras sus colas tentáculos sombras... ¿látigos? comenzaban a moverse.

"Te estaré esperando en mi habitación, cielo"

"Un par de almas y voy..." - comentó el carcelero

"Disculpe" - habló una voz muy joven

Al girarse Thresh vio a un pequeño niño, con los ojos rojos y que claramente era un fantasma. Era obvio que estaba muerto, más allá de las marcas de arañazos en su ropa.

"Hola... niño..." - dijo con una voz profunda

"¿Ha visto a mi hermanito? No lo encuentro"

"¿Cómo es tu hermanito?" - le preguntó el ente

"Tenía una camisa roja, el pelo negro y botas grandes" 

Mientras ambos conversaban una bruma negra comenzó a brotar a su alrededor, cosa que el más pequeño no pudo notar en un primer momento.

"Si... he visto a tu hermano..."

"¿En serio? ¡Por favor lleveme con él!" - le pidió emocionado

"Claro, te llevaré con él... con tu brillante hermano... para que también brilles...."

Thresh señaló algo en la lejanía, haciendo que el pequeño fantasma fuera rápidamente, aunque su impresión hizo disminuir la alegría que tenía.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Chico"

"Señor... esto es una... una..."

"Una lápida, chico, es una lápida"

"¿Por qué me enseña esto? Dijo que me llevaría con mi hermanito"

"Te dije que tu hermanito brillaba..." - dijo antes de agarrar su hoz y clavarla fuertemente en el estomago del espectro - "¡Tu también vas a brillar!"

El niño fantasma le miró horrorizado mientras poco a poco iba volviéndose una triste alma de color verde, al igual que el resto de víctimas del carcelero.

"Ahora si voy a reunirte con tu hermanito" - dijo antes de absorberlo 

"Grgrrrrr...." - sonó un gruñido

"¿Hmmm?" - se extrañó Thresh - "¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

El carcelero se giró para ver a nigromantes sin ojos, solo dientes y brazos. Eran las almas comandadas por Yorick, el Enterrador.


	205. Maldición familiar

Thresh había salido a cazar algunas almas tras recuperar toda su fuerza a manos del Rey Arruinado, encontrándose con Yorick, el Enterrador.

La relación entre estos dos entes solía ser laboral y normalmente algún que otro favor mutúo, el resto era poco más que un saludo y hasta luego.

"Tus nigromantes son cada vez más feos"

"La fealdad no existe, carcelero, solamente puntos de vista"

"Pues mi punto de vista debe de haber empeorado" - murmuró algo frío

"¿En serio crees eso? Parece que más bien has cambiado a mejor"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - replicó con cierto enojo

El espectro encapuchado se giró cuando pareció escuchar algo en la lejanía, luego agarró con fuerza su pala y comenzó a andar.

Thresh se extrañó un poco y aunque tenía cierta prisa por volver decidió seguir un poco más al enterrador. Era simple curiosidad, algo que parecía cundir entre los jinetes oscuros.

"Hey, Yorick, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó Thresh

"Tengo un pequeño asunto familiar" - respondió el enterrador

"¿Asuntos familiares? Si yo te contara..." 

Tardaron poco en llegar al cementerio de Yorick, quien tenía la facultad de hacerlo aparecer en el lugar y momento que el quisiera.

"Sabes, carcelero, mi familia ha estado maldita por generaciones"

"Ya me conozco la historia, Yorick, no te ofendas" - le dijo mientras miraba las lápidas

"A lo que quiero llegar es que tengo que agradecer a tu amigo..."

"¿Amigo? ¿A quien te refieres?"

"Al creador de máquinas... por cambiarlo todo...."

Thresh tardó un poco en reaccionar pero pronto recordó el pequeño cambio que Viktor realizó en el tiempo por accidente. 

Los fantasmas y nigromantes parecían haber sido inmunes a dicho efecto o al menos recordaban todo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Te hizo algún cambio?" - preguntó el espectro

"¿Has escuchado hablar de la Dama de la Niebla?" 

"El espíritu ese que puedes invocar, ¿verdad?" 

"Es más que un simple espíritu" - le dijo tranquilamente - "Tiene conciencia, tiene mente, tiene voz y me conoce, incluso puede dar miedo"

"¿A ti te da miedo algo? No te cruces con Fiddlesticks" - se burló el carcelero

"Sé que tu también has tenido miedo a esto Thresh, recientemente descubriste que formaste una vez parte de una familia"

El espectro de negro recordó que Yorick había sido también parte del juicio del Rey por lo que era normal que estuviera al tanto.

"Este ente no solo me sigue... me acompaña..."

"Esa maldición en tu familia, te hizo eterno, ¿verdad?"

"Si... al igual que la leyenda de la Dama de la Niebla..." - sonrió el nigromante

"Y yo que creí que Viktor la pifió con Warwick y Urgot" - comentó en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta

"Thresh, una última cosa" - le llamó el enterrador

"¿Mmm?" - se giró un momento

"Dale las gracias al científico, si tu o el yordle me volvéis a necesitar estaré dispuesto a devolveros el favor" 

"Se lo recordaré" - dijo antes de caminar un poco

El carcelero se volteó algunos segundos después, comprobando que el cementerio había desaparecido y pensando un poco en la conversación.

Más concretamente respecto a la familia, pues a pesar de todo él ya tenía antes de conocer a esos Sangrientos... él tenía a Evelynn...


	206. Ser un submarino

Evelynn. Campeona conocida como la hacedora de viudas o la diablesa azulada. Aunque tras un cambio visual por parte del Rey Arruinado ahora era blanca como la nieve.

Sus poderes por otro lado eran los más oscuros en cuanto a seducción. Y a pesar de que le gustaba atraer las miradas de los hombres ella ya estaba casada.

"¡Hola Evelynn!" - gritó una voz aguda

"Nami ¿Qué haces sentada dentro de un cubo?" - preguntó la nigromante

"Estaba aburrida y empecé a buscar a Janna, pero me cansé y decidí sentarme en este cubo lleno de lejía" 

"¿Eso no es peligroso para tu salud?"

"No lo sé" - contestó con una sonrisa

"Nami, eres una chica... pez... algo atractiva, ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer?"

"Podría probar el pescado pero la gente insiste en que no lo haga"

Esto causó ciertas dudas en la mente de la hacedora de viudas pero rápidamente comenzó a pensar en algunas cosas pervertidas.

Tras su análisis concluyó que Nami tenía un buen tamaño de pecho, una cola más brillante que la de Cassiopeia y que estaba lo suficientemente expuesta carnalmente.

"¿Por qué no pasas tiempo con Nautilus?"

"¿Con Nauti? Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, soy su pezqueñina"

"Y él es un submarino, no sé si me entiendes"

"Creo que más bien es un alma en pena atrapada para toda la eternidad en un nexo de realidades conformado por un antiguo traje de buzo"

"Eso es, un submarino andante" - resumió Evelynn - "Y ya sabes que significa eso"

"¿Qué no puede montar a caballo?"

"No, que podría hacerte cosas que solo un grandullón puede hacer" - le dijo de forma pícara

"¿Qué cosas?" - preguntó la sirena

"Por ejemplo podría usar esa gran ancla contigo... meterse totalmente en tus profundidades... hacerte sentir... aguada...."

Obviamente Evelynn intentaba hablar de forma sutil, primero porque no quería llamar la atención. Segundo, porque este es un libro medianamente "para todos los públicos".

"Nautilus es el titan de las profundidades..." 

"Creo que los dos os podéis divertir mucho sin vais en una cita y termináis... explorando vuestras profundidades...."

La nigromante de blanco empezó a mover sus látigos de la excitación que le daba pensar en aquello. Luego intentó recobrar la compostura.

"Creo que Thresh tiene que darme un... segundo chequeo..." - comentó con una sonrisa pícara - "Nos vemos luego...."

"Diviértete" - le dijo con una sonrisa

Nami por su parte se asomó a la ventana y vio a Nautilus en la parte trasera del edificio. Sonrío y bajó con su magia de la forma más rápidamente posible.

"¡Nautilus!"- le saludó de forma energetica

"¡Hola Na... Na... Nem... Nami...!" - consiguió acertar

"Bien hecho, Nauti, hoy solo has tardado medio minuto"

"¡Eso es porque cada vez te recuerdo más!"

"He estado hablando con Evelynn sobre ti, Nauti"

"¡¿Sobre mi?! ¡Eso es interesante!" - comentó el titán

"Me dijo dos cosas importantes, la primera era que fuéramos a una cita"

Nautilus no tenía problemas con lo primero, mientras esperaba lo segundo veía que la mujer pez se ponía colorada y golpeaba las puntas de sus dedos.

"¡¿Qué era lo segundo?!" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Tal vez te parezca atrevido pero quiero que me peines el cabello con tu ancla"

"¡Esa Evelynn es muy rara!"


	207. Encuentros vacíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Nuevo Malzahar"

Evelynn había sido la instigadora de una cita entre Nami, la sirena, y Nautilus, el horror de las profundidades. Aunque inicialmente tuviera pensado otras perversidades.

"Y entonces me dijo que tenía el culo gordo pero... ¿yo tengo culo?"

"¡Tienes cola de pez! ¡Supongo que será algo parecido!" 

"¿Has estado practicando con la memoria?" - preguntó mientras agitaba su cola

"¡Más o menos!" - respondió fríamente

"¿Cuántos amigos tienes en los Emisarios?"

"¡Ninja! ¡Enano! ¡Doctor! ¡Lunari! ¡Quimico! ¡Brujo pájaro! ¡Xerath! ¡El del Vacío! ¡Y Nautilus también forma parte!"

"Bien hecho, Nauti, dentro de poco podrás recordar todos los nombre por más tiempo"

"¡No lo creo! ¡Nami!" - dijo cabizbajo

"Intenta recordar algo, cualquier cosa"

El titan intentó recordar lo que era ser humano, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad, siendo arrastrado hasta el fondo.

Esos marineros pagarían haberle abandonado... en especial...

"¡Gangplank!" - dijo con cierto enfado

"Nauti, por favor, cálmate, no pienses en el capitán mano palo"

"¡Si no fuera por él y esos necios yo... yo...!" 

El coloso no recordaba tan siquiera su vida antes de ser esta criatura de metal, aunque se vio algo calmado cuando vio a la sirena a su lado.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Necesito tranquilizarme!"

"¿Quieres que rellene tu aire?"

"¡Yo no respiro! ¡Tampoco estoy técnicamente vivo!"

Nautilus se agachó un poco y dejo que Nami le diera un pequeño beso en la cobertura de metal de su traje protector, siendo la sonrisa de la chica enorme.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" - preguntó algo preocupada

"¡Si! ¡Dejaré mis planes de venganza para otro momento!"

"¿Te ves capacitado para hacer planes?" - preguntó la sirena

"¡Tengo un ancla! ¡Tengo un equipo! ¡Es un gran plan!"

"Nauti, eres un autentico genio" - dijo asombrada

Ambos siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que la mujer acuática vio a una especie de pequeño ser morado con sus patitas, andando de un lado hacía otro.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es esa cosita tan mona?"

"¡¿El qué?! ¡No veo nada!"

"Ahí delante, ese bichito morado"

"¡Oh! ¡Creo que ya puedo verlo!"

El pequeño ser morado tenía tres ojos dorados, cuatro patas a modo de garra y parecía inspeccionar todos los lugares, como si tuviera una gran curiosidad.

Pasaron segundos hasta que el titan de las profundidades lo aplastó con su ancla en un momento de instinto y confusión.

"¡Nauti!" - gritó Nami al ver lo ocurrido - "¡Lo has aplastado!"

"¡Creí que era un mosquito!"

"¿Era un mosquito?" - se pregunto mientras se acercaba

"¡Creí que era un mosquito!" - repitió Nautilus

"Creo que es demasiado morado como para ser un mosquito"

"¡¿Por qué no preguntamos a algún emisario?!"

"Esa es una buena idea, Nauti, seguro que el hombre de hojalata sabe por que es tan raro este mosquito" - dijo sonriente

"¡Yo estaré aquí esperando!" - le dijo tras retirar el ancla

"¡Volveré en poco tiempo! ¡Cuida del cadáver!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Nami!"  

Nami se marchó y Nautilus retiró el ancla del cadáver del pequeño ser morado. En cierto sentido no sabía si eso era algo malo o bueno.

"¡Creo que siento haberte matado!"

En ese momento el bicho parecía empezar a moverse, dando signos de haber sobrevivi... el coloso volvió a aplastarlo con su gigantesca ancla.

"¡Creo que siento haberte matado!"


	208. Cosas del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Nuevo Malzahar"

Nautilus y Nami habían pasado algo de tiempo antes de encontrar una especie de insecto o ser morado que les llamó mucho la atención (mientras este estaba vivo).

Ahora la sirena está recorriendo la academia en busca de Viktor, el científico supremo. Este a su vez está conversando en uno de los pasillos con Thresh.

"La carga de iones aumentará la energía del cuerpo receptor dándole un estado de inestabilidad que resultará en una autodestrucción tardía"

"¿Vas a convertir a Jayce en una bomba? Podrían haber múltiples heridos" - le comentó el espectro de negro

"Tienes razón, la gente no me sirve muerta..."

"De hecho me gusta la idea..." - lo consideraba Thresh

"¡Hombre de hojalata!" - gritó una voz femenina

El dúo sombrío se giró para ver a una sirena flotando a gran velocidad hacía ellos con una especie de lanza o vara mística.

"¡Hola! Hombre de hojalata" - le saludó con una sonrisa

"Mi nombre es Viktor, heraldo de las máquinas" - le corrigió fríamente

"Hombre de hojalata y gótico, Nautilus y yo hemos visto algo raro en el patio"

"¿Algo raro en el patio? Se más concreta" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Y a quién llamas tu gótico?"

"Había una especie de insecto morado con tres ojos"

Ambos criminales se miraron entre ellos con confusión y acompañaron a la joven a donde se encontraba el titan de las profundidades.

"¿Por qué el especimen está aplastado?" - preguntó el doctor

"¡No me gustan los mosquitos!" 

"No es un mosquito, es un ente del vacío" - le corrigió Thresh

"¡¿Un qué del vacío?!" 

"Estos seres son habitantes del vacío que poseen un intelecto bastante pobre y que habitualmente han sido controlados por Malzahar"

"¡¿Malzahar?! ¡¿Creí que era nuestro aliado?!" 

"Le estas confundiendo con Vel'Koz y... un momento, ¿qué hace aquí uno de los entes del vacío de Malzahar?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Según el informe de Veigar, eso entra dentro del conocimiento de Kalista"

"Un tipo intentó matarnos en tres ocasiones, ¿y no se te ocurre vigilarlo?" 

"¡¿No fueron cuatro veces?!" - preguntó el gigante

"Fueron tres" - aclaró el científico - "Y las tres veces salimos triunfantes, obviamente"

"¿Y donde está ese Malzahar? Si su bichito está aquí significa que está vivo"

"La última vez que vi a ese tipejo estaba... vivo, podríamos decir"

"¡¿Está vivo o muerto?! ¡¿Alguien puede estar vivo y muerto a la vez?!"

"Estaba vivo, pero parecía más bien un maniquí sin mente o como si le hubieran reventado la mente de alguna manera"

"Es lo que sucede realmente cuando aplicas una lobotomía cerebral" 

"¿Has dicho lobotomia cerebral?" - preguntó Thresh

"Si, lobotomia cerebral" - le aseguró el doctor - "Aunque será mejor investigar como un ente del vacío ha acabado aquí"

"¡Podríamos consultar al ojo del vacío!"

"Tiene sentido, aunque yo prefiero preguntar primero a Kalista" - comentó Thresh

"Bien, yo contactaré con Vel'Koz. Nautilus y Thresh id a hablar con el espíritu de la venganza" - les ordenó a los emisarios

"¿Y yo que hago?" - preguntó Nami

"No te atrevas a hacer que nos acom...." - intentó decir Thresh

"¡Vente con nosotros!"

"¡Bieeeeen!" - exclamaba la sirena

"Arf...." - suspiraba el carcelero con decepción


	209. ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Nuevo Malzahar"

Tras encontrar a algunos de los entes del Vacío de Malzahar, Thresh decidió ir a buscar a Kalista, quien había sido en parte la encargada del profeta del Vacío.

Pero el carcelero no fue solo, contaba con su compañero Nautilus y la inesperada intromisión de su actual novia, la sirena Nami.

"¿A qué viene esta visita?" - preguntó Kalista con fríaldad

"Vengo a preguntarte acerca de Malzahar" - respondió Thresh

"¿Y esos dos qué hacen aquí?"

El habita de Kalista en las Islas de las Sombras correspondía a una pradera con la hierba muy oscura y una niebla negra en el aire.

Por su parte el submarino estaba realmente quieto, como si fuera una armadura de exposición, Nami por el contrario parecía jugar con su propia nariz.

"No te preocupes por ellos..." 

"Si, no te preocupes por nosotros, solo pensamos en que pasaría si juntamos una carpa y un rodaballo en una bolsa sin agua"

"Moriría" - respondió el espectro en seco

"¿Seguro? Porque tal vez...."

"Déjalo" - le dijo ignorando el resto de su frase - "Volviendo con Malzahar...."

"¿Quieres verlo?" - preguntó sonriente

El espíritu de venganza alzó su mano, generando una especie de vórtice que llevaba a la academia, más concretamente a una habitación.

Por el portal apareció Malzahar, profeta del Vacío y antiguo enemigo de los Emisarios del Mal.

"Bienvenido, Malzahar" - le saludó Kalista

".........." - Malzahar inclinó su cabeza como saludo

"Este es Thresh, el carcelero, quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Por qué me estás presentan....."

"Thresh, yo soy Malzahar, profeta del Vacío" - le ofreció la mano

El espectro de negro se extrañó en un primer momento pero decidió apretarle la mano y luego observó al campeón de morado, quien parecía un poco inexpresivo.

"¿No me recuerdas de nada?"

"Estuviste aquí hace poco, hablando con Kalista de un ente, si no me equivoco"

"Kalista.... hablemos un momento en privado...."

El carcelero se llevó un momento a la guerrera fantasma, dejando al profeta con Nautilus y Nami. Ambos cruzaron miradas con él.

"¡Me resultas familiar!" - comentó el titan

"¿En serio? No me suena su rostro... ¿tal vez de la grieta?"

"Me recuerda a un esquiador de aquella fiesta de navidad...." - murmuró Nami

"¡¿Usted es esquiador?!" 

"No, yo soy profeta del Vacío, el único destino asequible para esta realidad sumida en la oscuridad de la sociedad y la ignorancia"

"¿Tampoco suele llevar gafas de sol?"

Por otro lado, Kalista y Thresh.....

"¿Qué has hecho con su cerebro? Ni siquiera me recuerda"

"El Rey Arruinado me eligió escoger el castigo y Viktor me dio la idea de borrarle todos los recuerdos... los vuestros para ser más exactos..."

"¿Le has borrado los recuerdos?"

"Más bien los separé de su cuerpo, separé la "venganza" de su cuerpo"

"De acuerdo... ¿y qué hiciste con sus recuerdos? ¿su "venganza"? o lo que sea"

"No me eran útiles y los eché en el Vacío"

"Podrías habérnoslo consultado antes"

"Y tu podrías haber pedido ayuda con los Sangrientos"

"Kalista" - le llamó Malzahar - "¿Ocurre algo? Llegamos tarde a la grieta"

"Thresh, lo que expulsé en el Vacío son solo recuerdos, no un espíritu o una manifestación, es como si te arrancará un hueso y lo echara"

"De todos modos lo conversaré con Vel'Koz... vigilalo..."

"Descuida..." - sonrió la fantasma


	210. El Ojo del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Nuevo Malzahar"

Thresh había ido a hablar con Malzahar y Kalista, más con esta última que con el primero ya que quería saber que le hizo al profeta del Vacío.

Tras la conversación tocaba hablar con Vel'Koz, el ojo del Vacío, quien era todo un experto en el Vacío y un Emisario del Mal.

"¿Kalista te informó de lo ocurrido al profeta del Vacío?" - preguntó el pulpo cosmico

"Si, nos puso al corriente" - contestó Viktor

"Y por eso te hemos convocado" - añadió el carcelero

Junto a Thresh no solo estaba Viktor, también estaban Nautilus y Veigar, los únicos Emisarios disponibles para la misión que tenía el científico en mente.

"¿Queréis ir al Vacío?" - se extrañó Vel'Koz

"No lo digas como si fuera una novedad" - comentó el maestro del mal 

"Supongo que Nautilus te habrá puesto al día acerca de por que queremos ir al Vacío"

"El humanoide de metal viviente habló de un mosquito del Vacío"

El heraldo soltó una especie de respiración de cansancio, luego retomó aire y se dirigió nuevamente a su compañero del Vacío.

"Nos encontramos con un ente del Vacío de Malzahar"

"¿Un ente de Malzahar? ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Pensé que tras perder su memoria no era una amenaza para vuestro plano"

"¿Todo el maldito mundo sabía lo de la lobotomía menos yo?" - se quejó Thresh

"¡¿Loboqué?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"No tengo ni idea..." - le dijo Veigar en voz baja - "Pero siguele el rollo..."

"Queremos saber por que se han manifestado sin consentimiento de Malzahar, quizás hay alguna brecha o similar" - le dijo el doctor

"Hubiera notado la perturbación de una grieta del Vacío"

"Me lo supuse tras hacer un escaneo a nivel subatomico de la academia y sus perímetros externos... por eso necesitamos ir al Vacío"

"¿Y qué esperáis encontrar allí?"

"Alguna explicación lógica para prevenir cualquier altercado"

"Esa probabilidad es sumamente escasa...."

"Siento interrumpir la conversación científica" - les habló Thresh - "¿Pero no sería más lógico que fuera Vel'Koz solo?"

El heraldo de las máquinas y el ojo del Vacío se giraron para volver a la conversación central.

"Tu residencia es el Vacío, dudo que necesites nuestra ayuda"

"Eso es exacto en un 99%, Viktor" 

El heraldo de las máquinas dejó un aparato en el suelo, el cual abrió un portal hacía el Vacío que no era demasiado grande sino del tamaño de Vel'Koz.

El ser cósmico entró y pasado algunos minutos volvió frente a ellos, al ser un ojo flotante no había mucha expresividad por su parte.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué has encontrado?" - preguntó Veigar

"Existe cierta reminiscencia de Malzahar en el Vacío...."

"Osea que existe un mínimo de peligro" - se alertó Thresh

"Su reminiscencia ocupa una masa máxima del 0,2%, ni siquiera es una entidad o pensamiento"

"En otras palabras, solo queda una huella de su ser" - resumió Viktor

"Algo similar, no creo que sea un problema" 

"¿Y los entes?" - preguntó el yordle cruzado de brazos

"Puede que Kog'Maw o cualquier otro campeón abriera una grieta y entrara por error" - comentó sin dar una explicación concreta

Esto no tranquilizó mucho a los campeones, quienes a su vez eran observados en la distancia por un hombre cruzado de brazos.


	211. Recuerdos vacíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Nuevo Malzahar"

Anteriormente Thresh y algunos de los Emisarios del Mal estuvieron investigando la posible implicación de Malzahar en la aparición de unos entes del Vacío.

Veigar, maestro del mal, se encontraba en su mansión tras todo lo ocurrido, sentado en su sofá y acariciando a un extremadamente tranquilo poro blanco.

"Buenas noches, Veigi" - le saludó Lulu, entrando de golpe

"Te he dicho... ¡que no me llames Veigi!" - gritó el yordle

"Ese poro está en mi sitio" - se quejó el hada ignorandolo

"Te equivocas, ese es el sitio del poro"

"¿Entonces puedo sentarme encima tuya?" - preguntó con los ojos brillantes

El hechicero oscuro levantó al poro y lo colocó a su otro lado.

"Ya tienes libre el sitio" - dijo fríamente

"Eres muy cruel, Veigi" - se quejaba Lulu inflando los mofletes

"Hoy he tenido un día extraño" 

"¿Extraño? ¿Acaso te habló finalmente un tulipán?"

"Creí que ya habíamos zanjado el tema de los tulipanes..." - comentó con cierto enfado - "Pero no, se trata de Malzahar"

"¿Malzahar? ¿No era el tipo de la bufanda morada?"

"¿Nada más? ¿solo lo recuerdas como el tipo de la bufanda?" 

"Veigi, si te estancas en el pasado no atenderás a lo que tienes delante" - dijo mientras sonreía y se tocaba los mofletes

El hechicero agarró su cetro y le dio un golpecito a su novia en la cabeza.

"¡Veigi!" - chilló el hada

"¡Que no me llames Veigi!" - le replicó mientras se levantaba

"¿A donde vas ahora?"

"A por unas galletas de manzana, ¿quieres alguna?"

"¡Si! ¡Tráeme una!" - gritó sonriente

El yordle oscuro caminó por el pasillo hacía la cocina, recordando cuando ese profeta del Vacío no paraba de entrometerse en su....

"¿Qué demonios?" - se preguntó en voz alta

Delante de el brujo se encontraba un hombre de la misma musculatura de Malzahar, con unas ropas moradas que parecían provenir de Shurima y que tapaban su rostro.

"Ragiev... ragiev..." - murmuraba el ser extraño

"¿Malzahar? ¿Eres tu?" 

"Rafiev... et odreucer....."

"Veigar, ¿ocurre algo?" - preguntó la chica de morado

El hechicero se dio la vuelta para ver a su novia y al regresar la mirada el visitante se había marchado. Esto dejo al yordle con dudas sobre si había sido real.

"Lulu, ¿has visto a alguien delante mía?"

"¿Alguien delante tuya? No, no he visto a nadie"

"Curioso... tengo un mal presentimiento..."

"¿Te está acechando otra vez Rengar?" - preguntó preocupada

"No, seguramente serán... mosquitos o algo"

"Veigi, voy yendo a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?" 

"Si, ahora mismo voy" - contestó algo desconcentrado

El mago se acercó a la ventana y alzó su garra, iluminando todo el jardín hasta donde alcanzara su vista. No vio nada y él podía ver cualquier cosa desde su posición.

"Mañana contactaré con Viktor..." - masculló con cansancio 

"......" - el poro había aparecido, esperándolo para dormir

"Vamonos, pequeño, es hora de que el mal descanse... de momento"

Si había algo que Veigar había aprendido con los años era no dar la espalda a potenciales amenazas, y más si eso incluía a Malzahar.

Lo que no sabía era que en su jardín, en las afueras, seguía ese individuo, en la misma posición.

"Ragiev... ragiev..." - murmuraba nuevamente - "Et.. somadrocer..."


	212. Noche con el demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso) no lo vean, sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad

Era de noche en la academia y el carcelero se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, estaba disfrutando de como un invocador se desangraba.

"A veces los pequeños placeres de la vida..." 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió muy despacio, con su novia de blanco entrando.

"Hola, Thresh" - le saludó con una sonrisa

"Evelynn, ¿pasa algo?"

"Thresh...  querido..." - la diablesa cerró con pestillo la puerta

"¿Otra vez? Esta semana van ya tres veces, y estamos a miércoles"

"Tienes que acostumbrarte a mi nuevo cuerpo..." - dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo con uno de sus látigos

"¿Acostumbrarme? Querrás decir acostumbrarte" 

La blanquecina nigromante se fundió con las sombras del suelo, reapareciendo en la cama del campeón y eliminando las partes de su "ropa".

El esqueleto viviente lanzó un breve suspiro y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el filo de la cama y deslizando su huesuda mano por su rostro.

"No te hagas derogar... a ti también te gusta..."

"Tal vez me gustase más cuando estaba vivo"

El carcelero arrastró su dedo por toda la cálida piel de su mujer poco a poco, provocando que que la chica temblase con el frío tacto.

El paseo terminó cuando la mano de Thresh comenzó a hacer presión en la vagina de la mujer, haciendo que comenzara a temblar.

"¿Tan caliente? Ni que estuvieras en época de cel..."

Evelynn le agarró de sus ropas y le dio un beso en sus expuestos dientes, pasando sus manos a la espalda del espectro y dejando que siguiera jugando con ella.

Finalmente retiró sus labios y se mordió cuando llegó el momento del clímax.

"Arf... arf..." - respiraba la hacedora de viudas

Una vez calmada sonrío y levantó sus cejas esperando una segunda ronda.

Thresh realmente quería a su mujer, aunque a veces podía resultar un poco... muy.. bastante caprichosa, pero de todos modos se dejo guiar.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a rozar su húmeda zona mientras la diabla le incitaba a morder sus pezones con sus oscuros dientes.

"Thresh...." - murmuraba de placer

El espectro levantó la cabeza para que pudiera ver su calaverico rostro y sus oscuras cuencas huecas en el momento en que se corriera.

Este parecía ser un mero fetiche de Evelynn pero parecía una forma de decirle que era suya.

"No ha estado mal, querido" - dijo la campeona "enfundarse" las sombras

"Lo que sea...." - murmuró apoyado en la ventana

"Tienes que admitir que amas cuando lo hacemos"

"Evelynn, soy un (bababui) esqueleto, la única que disfruta eres tu"

"¿Y no amas que disfrute tanto de ti?" - le dijo con los ojos clavados en él

"Arf...." - suspiró el espectro

Thresh atrajo el cuerpo de su mujer, haciendo que su cabeza se quedara reposando en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo y seguía observando por la ventana.

"Parece que el invocador se ha recuperado..."

Sin que lo supiera y tras el edificio, el invocador se encontraba todavía sangrando pero consciente, con un hombre vestido de morado delante suya.

"Por favor... no lo hagas...."

"Adimoc somatisecen...." - dijo con una voz profunda

Muchos entes aparecieron detrás de él, avanzando a gran velocidad contra el humano, mordiéndole y arrancando su carne. ****


	213. Hija del sol

Tras lo ocurrido con la Venganza, Pantheon había entrado en una especie de relación con Cassiopeia, o al menos habían aclarado este punto... más o menos...

El artesano de la guerra ahora mismo se encuentra en los pasillo de la academia de guerra, junto a Leona, la hija de los Solari y una amiga suya.

"¿Harroween?" - se extrañó la dama solar

"Evelynn insiste en que algunos campeones nos reunamos, pensé que igual te interesaría"

"Pantheon, no te ofendas pero no me siento segura saliendo a pasar el rato con Evelynn"

"No te preocupes por eso, también irán Karma y Tahm Kench"

"¿Karma va a ir?" - se extrañó por un momento - "Tal vez si ella va me deje...."

"Me alegra de que aceptes, Tahm Kench se equivocó al decir que te negarías"

"Solo porque me lo has pedido" - comentó con una sonrisa - "¿Les importará si pregunto a Diana?"

"No creo que haya problemas, es Thresh al fin de al cabo"

Los dos hablaron hasta que se cruzaron con Ahri, quien se frenó un poco para mirar de reojo al gladiador de arriba a abajo.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"Me preguntaba como podrías copular con la lamia" - respondió antes de irse

"Eso ha sido... espontaneo... y totalmente fuera de lugar..." 

"Y un tanto ridículo, después de todo no estás saliendo con la Noxiana..."

"De hecho actualmente soy su compañero en ese ámbito"

El rostro lúcido y sonriente de la caballera dorada comenzó a tornarse en una colorada reacción, pensando en una situación similar que ocurrió meses atrás.

"Es broma, ¿verdad?" - preguntó algo nerviosa

"No, de hecho se abrió a mi sentimentalmente hace menos de una semana"

"Pantheon..... tu... pero... y dijiste... eran rumores..."

"No le menciones eso último, podría matarme... literalmente..."

"¡Dijiste que no erais pareja!" - gritó con la cara enrojecida

"Eso fue hace meses" - dijo con total tranquilidad

"¡Vuelvo a sentirme como una estúpida!" - gritó avergonzada

"Por favor no grites, vas a llamar la atención de alguien"

"¡Pensé que eran rumores otra vez!" 

A la solari solo le tomaron unos segundos para recobrar las formas, últimamente se veía envuelta en estos escenarios de vergüenza cuando hablaba con el Rakkor.

"Debí haber supuesto que acabaría ocurriendo... teniendo en cuenta tus preferencias hacía las escamas...." - murmuró un poco apagada

"¿Puedes dejar lo de las escamas?"

"¿Es una relación sana? ¿Ha absorbido tu sangre?"

"¿Te piensas que va a hacerme ritos satánicos?"

"Esto pasaría tarde o temprano, eres un hombre al fin de al cabo...."

"¿Con quién te crees que hablas?" - preguntó el gladiador

"De todos modos soy tu amiga y te apoyo" - le dijo ya recuperada - "Si la escogiste será porque te hace feliz"

"Ella... apacigua la guerra..."

Podría ser difícil que el Rakkor expresara lo que sentía por la víbora, en parte porque era la primera vez que se veía en esta situación. Leona también pasó por algo similar. 

"Siento haber montado la escena..."

"No pasa nada, solo procura avergonzarte menos"

"Eres cruel, amante de la serpiente" - le dijo algo más seria

"Y tu una paria, cónyuge de la lunari"

Leona sonrió y ambos continuaron su camino mientras seguían hablando. Realmente eran muy peculiares los campeones del Monte Targon.


	214. Hora de disfraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

Era por la tarde, casi de noche, Evelynn se encontraba con Thresh en un punto de cruce que había cerca de la academia de guerra, conversando con Cassiopeia.

Evelynn iba con un traje de cuero negro muy ceñido, Cassiopeia por el contrario iba con un sombrero y algo parecido a un traje de vaquera.

"Y por eso mi traje es tan ceñido" - comentó sonriente la diablesa

"No hass explicado nada ssalvo que te favorece"

"También voy a juego con mi hombre" - dijo mientras se arrimaba a Thresh

"Claro, y la cremallera la has bajado porque hace calor" - replicó el espectro

"¿Tu no te dissfrazass?" - preguntó al nigromante - "Penssé que a loss de lass ssombrass oss gusstaba el harroween"

"Y me encanta eso de asustar y perseguir almas en desgracia" - comentó con cierto orgullo - "Pero no necesito disfraz, ya doy miedo por mi mismo"

"Ssi tu lo dicess..." - murmuró la lamia

"¡¿Osas cuestionar mi sombría presencia?! ¡Ingrata mortal!"

La escena fue interrumpida por la aparición de Pantheon y Karma. El gladiador iba vestido como un cocinero mientras que Karma tenía un traje negro y blanco, más tradicional.

"¿Ya estáis discutiendo?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"¿No encontrasste un traje máss rídiculo?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"No sabía que ponerme, y siempre quise ser panadero"

"Yo no tenía ningún disfraz" - aclaró Karma en seco

"No le hagas caso, Pantheon" - comentó la diablesa - "Seguro te ve muy atractivo"

La hacedora de viudas le dio un empujoncito a la lamia, quien no llegó a chocar contra su amante, de hecho se volvió a Evelynn.

"¿Por qué me empujass?" - le preguntó con cierto enfado

"No ha estado bien empujarla" - añadió Pantheon

"Alguien aquí tiene que hacer que os mantengáis más unidos"

"¿Y por qué habríamoss de hacer esso?" 

"Estar más unidos podría hacer que le golpeara con mi escudo, eso es peligroso"

"Sois una pareja muy rara..." - se quejaba Evelynn

Mientras Evelynn seguía quejándose aparecieron un par de mujeres muy reconocibles, por un lado estaba Diana, con una armadura similar a las de las valquirias oscuras.

Leona también iba disfrazada, pero con un traje de cocinera.

"Te ves muy bien con tu traje, Diana" - le saludó Evelynn

"Hola, hijas de la luna y el sol" - saludó el Rakkor

"Pantheon, ¿por qué vas de cocinero?" - preguntó Leona

"Siempre quise ser cocinero, ¿qué mejor oportunidad?"

"Ahora hay doss cocineross... esstúpidoss..." - murmuró la serpiente

"No creo que haya problema con ese aspecto" - dijo Leona un poco más seria

"No, concuerdo con ella, podrías haberte puesto un traje de valquiria, una armadura, un traje, cualquier cosa, y vienes de cocinera habiendo ya uno"

Diana fue muy tajante en cuanto a su crítica hacía ella. Leona pudo mantener la calma y aceptar sus palabras, mientras que interiormente lloraba de vergüenza por no pensar en ello.

"Hola, chicos" - dijo una voz profunda

"Tahm Kench" - saludó el carcelero sonriendo

El señor del río iba disfrazado con un disfraz de cocinero, el cual era muy similar al usado por el artesano de la guerra y la guerrera del sol.

"Os parecerá genial robarme la idea del disfraz" - se quejó el pez gato

"Esstúpido...."- murmuró Cassiopeia


	215. Una larga noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

El singular grupo de campeones que se había formado caminaba por las calles en dirección a una pequeña ciudad que existía entre la academia y Demacia.

El grupo era extenso por lo que estaban algo divididos, en la zona más delantera se estaban Thresh, Diana y Evelynn. Solo uno de ellos hablaba por los codos.

"Y esa es toda la historia de la pareja" 

"Creo que tu veracidad es cuestionable" - comentó Diana

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó cruzada de brazos

"Porque dudo que Pantheon usara su lanza para esas cosas..."

"¿Y qué haces que no estás con tu novia ahí atrás?" - preguntó intentando cambiar de tema

"Porque tu me has arrastrado aquí para contarme esa historia"

"¿Podéis callaros? Bastante romance gótico he vivido ya" - se quejó Thresh

En el medio también estaban dos campeones que no estaban acostumbrados a hablar entre ellos. Karma, la iluminada, y Tahm Kench, señor del río.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos" - comentó la sacerdotisa

"La última vez creo que fui críogenizado" 

"Eso te pasa por tener una mala actitud con las reinas del hielo"

"Reinas de hielo... yo soy el Señor del Río" - dijo con recelo

"Incluso mis compañeros de equipo saben como actuar ante la realeza"

"Oh, si, el bicho de piedra, la rata verde y el enano aviador"

Nada más escuchar este comentario la sacerdotisa avanzó en silencio hasta unirse al trío de campeones que tenían delante, con Diana colocándose a su lado.

"¿Qué le has dicho a Karma?" - preguntó fríamente

"Tonterías sobre la realeza y esa Lissandra"

"Cuídate con Lissandra o no sobrevivirás a esta noche"

"¿Sois sus acólitos o qué os pasa?"

En la parte trasera es donde cundía el silencio, con Cassiopeia, Pantheon y Leona caminando al compás y de frente, sin hablar mucho.

Para la Solari era curioso como la pareja parecía comportarse de forma normal, casi no parecían estar en una relación o similar.

"¿Passa algo?" - preguntó la lamia de mala manera

"No, no es nada, solo estaba..."

"Me esstabass mirando fijamente" - comentó la lamia

"No esperaba verte... disfrazada...."

La víbora levantó su ceja y luego miró nuevamente hacía el frente.

"No te preocupes, es así con todo el mundo" - comentó el Rakkor

"Realmente no hay problema...."

Leona observó como la serpiente le miraba de mala manera, con los ojos directamente clavados en ella, como si estuviera maldiciéndola o similar.

"Cassiopeia, ¿ocurre algún problema?" - preguntó la guerrera

"No, ssolo me preguntaba como pudissteiss coger el missmo esstúpido disfraz"

"Yo no sabía que él iría de...."

"Sse lleva cocinando todo el día... todo el maldito día..."

"Leona también sabe cocinar" - comentó Pantheon - "Aunque no es tan curtida en la guerra como yo"

"Perdona si no me gusta matar, artesano de la guerra"

"Vossotross eraiss amigoss de la infancia, ¿verdad?" - preguntó la reptil

"Si, nos conocemos desde...."

Cassiopeia ignoró el resto de la respuesta y avanzó hasta encontrarse con Diana. 

"¿Te sientes incomoda?" - preguntó la albina

"No puedess imaginártelo" 

Por su parte el pez sapo pasó a estar en el lugar de la lamia, quedando el trío de cocineros.

"¿Ha pasado algo con esas tías?" 

"Diana siempre es así...." - murmuró Leona

"Cassiopeia también...." - añadió Pantheon - "Va a ser una larga noche..."


	216. Museo a medianoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

Thresh y un singular grupo de campeones habían decidido pasar la noche de Harroween en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Demacia, lugar donde matarían el tiempo.

El carcelero estaba sentado en un banco, mirando la distancia mientras el resto hablaban entre ellos de cosas que no le interesaban.

"Thresh, ¿te ocurre algo?" - preguntó Diana acercandose

"Todos los jinetes de las sombras estan cazando almas... víctimas.. haciendo cosas malignas... y yo tengo que estar aquí" - se quejaba

"No veo mal que socialices" - comentó la guerrera - "Aunque sea con gente tan insoportable"

Mientras estos dos hablaban el resto se encontraba planeando a donde ir.

"Quiero ir a algún lugar con comida, me muerto de hambre"

"¿Puedess dejar de penssar en la comida?"

"Si nos dividimos podríamos ir a un hotel... tal vez una habitación por pareja..."

"¿Y por qué no vamos al museo de la ciudad?" - propuso Karma

Los campeones se voltearon para mirar a su acompañante, quien había propuesto un lugar un tanto aburrido para la noche de Harroween.

"Hay algunas bibliotecas que ponen exposiciones por estas fechas" - comentó Leona

"Oh, si, gastronómicas y de terror" - dijo el siluro

"Podríamos ir para echar un vistazo" - propuso Pantheon

"La última vez que fui a un musseo no acabó bien la cossa" 

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" - preguntó Leona

Todos los presentes miraron fijamente a la cocinera. En este tipo de series o incluso en la vida real no debes de decir eso nunca. NUNCA.

En fin, el grupo se puso en marcha y fueron hacía el museo, el cual efectivamente tenía una especie de exposición acerca de las antiguas armas y armaduras.

"¿Exposición de armas?" - se quejó un poco Karma

"Yo no veo mucho interés...." - intentaba decir Evelynn

"¡Yo quiero entrar!" - dijo el Rakkor con energía

"¡Yo también quiero!" - añadió la Solari

"Igual hay algo de los lunari" - murmuró Diana al carcelero

"Pero... una exposición de armas..." - intentaba hablar la sacerdotisa

"Queríais museo, ahora nada de quejarse" - replicaba Thresh

La exposición era bastante amplia y los campeones de Targon eran quienes más observaban los escudos y lanzas expuestos por las vitrinas.

Diana también miraba algunas de ellas, por si encontraba algo de los lunari que poder usar.

"Essoss doss parecen críoss" - comentó la serpiente

"Si, parece haber retrocedido diez años" - afirmó la albina - "Es gracioso porque luego intenta aparentar que es seria e inquebrantable"

"Vossotrass fuissteisss enemigass, ¿verdad?"

"¿Se nota mucho?" - preguntó mientras levantaba su ceja

"Yo ahora parece sser que esstoy... emparejada con el Rakkor...."

"¿Te gusta Pantheon? Siempre pensé que eran solo rumores"

"Hay ssentimientoss... ess raro y ssurgió cuando menoss lo essperaba... no me gussta hablar de essoss temass...."

"Te entiendo, yo tampoco soy muy romántica al respecto"

"Aún assí esstoy ssegura de que... lo... quiero..." - dijo esto último en voz baja

"Reconocerlo es lo más difícil"

El artesano de la guerra se encontraba con Leona y Tahm Kench observando las armaduras cuando un conjunto le llamaron la atención.

Eran de un metal grisáceo, azulado y negro, con varias dagas y armas incorporadas, parecía ser perteneciente a una tribu guerrera o similar.

"¿Yelmos Oscuros?" - leyó con curiosidad


	217. Llamada espiritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

El grupo de campeones de Thresh había llegado a un museo, lugar donde Pantheon se había fijado en una serie de armaduras negras/azuladas muy curiosas.

Al parecer pertenecían a un grupo o poblado conocido como los Yelmos Oscuros.

"Pantheon, ¿qué mirass?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Me han llamado la atención estas armaduras"

"No creo que te ssiente bien el negro" - le dijo la víbora

"¿Y la ropa de cocinero?"

"Peor todavía..." - dijo antes de irse

_**Pantheon....** _

"¿Mmm?" - se extrañó el gladiador

_**Pantheon... soy yo, el Protector... ¿me oyes?** _

"¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó en voz baja

**_No te acerques a estas armaduras... noto una esencia maligna que viene de ellas..._ **

"¿De verdad? Puedo avisar al carcelero para que las observe"

_**Mientras no las toquéis no debería pasar nada, aunque veo bien tu intención de avisarle lo antes posible, no se sabe que puede pasar en una noche como esta....** _

"Si, en seguida les...."

Antes de que el guerrero fuera a avisarle vio al resto hablar entre ellos y pasando un rato medio agradable, lo más parecido a tranquilidad últimamente.

"Has dicho que no pasaba nada mientras no nos acercáramos"

**_Puedo entender que quieras retrasarlo... mejor no hacer exorcismos en Harroween... si algo destacable pasa te avisa.... noto un espíritu muy puro...._ **

"Gracias, Protector, yo aprecio..."

"¡Pantheon!" - le gritó una voz fría

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Deja ya lass armadurass" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Lo siento, supongo que quieres que te preste más atención, como dijo Evelynn"

"No te esstoy pidiendo atención, esstúpido" - le dijo con sus ojos inyectados en sangre - "Y no le hagass máss casso a la nigromante"

El artesano de la guerra regresó con el grupo, quienes discutían a donde ir ahora.

"Yo todavía no he visto todos los escudos" - comentó Leona

"Leona, dudo que vayas a usar un escudo de la quinta guerra rúnica"

"¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?" - propuso el Rakkor

"Apruebo la sugerencia del gladiador cocinero" - dijo Tahm Kench

"Yo no tengo hambre todavía" - comentó Karma

"Yo tengo hambre de comerme a Thresh...."

Todos se giraron para mirar a Evelynn, quien seguía agarrada al brazo del carcelero.

"La próxima vez tu no vienes" - le aclaró el propio Thresh

"No seas tan malo" - se quejó la diablesa

"¿Malvado? Estoy siendo benévolo con estos mortales"

El grupo acabó abandonando el museo en busca de algún lugar donde los mortales pudieran cenar de forma adecuada.

Así mismo un personaje con ropas moradas salió de detrás de una de la vitrinas, observando como Thresh y el resto se marchaban del edificio.

"Parece que no va a ver problema alguno..." - dijo Jax en voz alta

El campeón de morado miró fijamente la vitrina de las armaduras de los Yelmos Oscuros, las cuales le dejaron una especie de mala impresión.

_**Liberanos... guerrero... liberanos...** _

"Si, claro, el Maestro de Armas no cae tan fácilmente"

**_Liberanos... por favor... te daremos poder..._ **

Jax miró a su alrededor, parecía que el museo estaba a punto de cerrar.

"Parece que este año tampoco vais a ser libres" - dijo mientras se iba marchando

Con lo que el Maestro de Armas no contó fue con el limpiador encargado de cerrar, quien se quedó mirando fijamente la vitrina.


	218. Yelmos Oscuros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

El grupo conformado por Pantheon, Thresh y otros más campeones de la liga, habían abandonado el museo dispuestos a encontrar algún lugar decente donde comer.

Jax también hizo acto de presencia, en principio vigilando las armaduras de los Yelmos Oscuros, las cuales parecían poder contactar con la gente... o con su mente...

"Este trabajo no me da para una ortodoncia..." - se quejaba el limpiador

_**Ayuda... ayuda...** _

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

**_Estamos aquí... ayúdanos...._ **

"No me digas que se han vuelto a quedar encerrados..." - murmuró con cansancio

El hombre, que tenía ya cierta edad, se acercó al área de las armaduras, buscando de donde venían los ruidos y voces.

"Parece que no hay nadie, y a mi me queda solo un día para jubilarme"

**_Ayúdanos_ ** _**... liberanos...** _

_**Las armaduras de los yelmos....** _

"¿Qué demonios son esas vo...."

La mente del hombre parecía concentrarse únicamente en la vitrina de los Yelmos Oscuros, motivo por el que se acercó más y más.

Parecía que no podía pensar en nada más que en tocar esas armaduras.

"¡No toques esas armaduras!" - gritó una voz profunda

Jax acababa de regresar y se encontraba corriendo hacía el hombre. Este sin embargo ya estaba demasiado cerca y su mente ya se había ido.

Al tocar el escaparate las armaduras comenzaron a brillar, generando una poderosa luz tras la cual aparecieron cuatro guerreros con sus respectivas armaduras.

"No tendría que haber ido por aquel batido..." - murmuró el encapuchado

"Ya somos libres...." - dijo uno de los guerreros

Eran cuatro en total: Uno de gran musculatura y cabeza similar a un toro. Otro llevaba dos armas que aspecto poderoso y llevaba muchos músculos.

Los otros dos eran mucho más distinguibles, uno era una especie de criatura lobo y la última era una mujer con una larga capa y un arco oscuro.

"Bien, no perdamos tiempo en crear la zona..."

"Deteneos inmediatamente" - les dijo Jax manteniendo la distancia

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" - preguntó el minotauro armado

"Soy Jax, Maestro de Armas, y he sido encargado de manteneros a ralla"

"Pues no lo has logrado" - dijo el bárbaro armado

"Doble Filo" - dijo la mujer al bárbaro - "Deshazte de él"

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a cargar contra el campeón de morado, quien de un salto esquivó la embestida del guerrero.

"¿Solo vais a venir de uno en uno? Me estáis ofendiendo"

"Grgrrrr...." - gruñía el lobo

El animal se lanzó hacía Jax, quien lo detuvo con su farola y lo tiró a un lado, golpeándolo y esquivando a su vez los golpes del llamado Doble Filo.

"Lady Marauder" - le hablaba el minotauro - "Pronto se nos acabará el tiempo"

"Lo sé... pero está todo bajo control..."

La mujer cargó en una flecha lo que parecía ser una energía oscura. Jax lo vio y tras esquivar a sus oponentes intentó llegar a ella.

"¡Tu de aquí no pasas!" - gritó el último guerrero mientras lo frenaba

"¡Detente! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!" 

"Sé lo que hacemos... lo que siempre hacemos..."

La llamada Lady Marauder lanzó su flecha hacía la ventana del techo, rompiéndola y alcanzando más altura, hasta que explotó en el aire.

El museo se fue rodeando de una especie de cúpula hecha de oscuridad.


	219. Oscuridad en Harrowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

Jax, el Maestro de Armas, se encontraba peleando contra unos guerreros milenarios oscuros conocidos como los Yelmos... Oscuros... dentro de un museo.

Poco antes de que se creara todo ese ambiente y aura de maldad, el grupo de campeones de Thresh se encontraban cenando, o al menos intentándolo.

"Entonces... ¿ternera?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Me gusta la ternera" - dijo Tahm Kench

"Yo prefiero la carne de cerdo" - dijo Leona

"Me gusta la carne de cerdo"

"Yo ceno fruta, me ayuda a mantener el ritmo ssanguíneo" 

"Me gusta la fruta"  

"¿Seguro que solo quieres mantener el ritmo sanguíneo?" - le preguntó Evelynn mientras señalaba su delgada figura

"Evelynn, mi paciencia tiene un límite" - le advirtió la lamia

"Yo soy vegetariana" - comentó Karma - "Agradecería un lugar con variedad"

"A mi me gusta la comida"

Mientras discutían sobre el lugar, el carcelero y la hija de la luna se encontraban alejados, hablando acerca de como habían terminado así.

"¿No tienes intereses alimenticios?" - preguntó con cierto desagrado

"La comida es algo secundario, la energía de la luna es todo lo que necesito"

"Yo no necesito comer, así que paso"

"Tu esposa tampoco lo necesita, se alimenta de la energía vital"

"Si, supongo que ese es el principal problema"

Diana no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Leona reírse con Pantheon y Tahm Kench, así como ver a Evelynn discutir con Karma y Cassiopeia.

"¿Estás contenta?" - se extrañó el espectro

"Leona está contenta, normalmente intenta permanecer seria y firme, como la dichosa elegida de los Solari" - comentó Diana

"Y pensar que intentamos matarla tres veces...."

"De hecho, creo recordar que fueron cuatro"

"¿Cuatro? La última fue cuando la Liga de las Leyendas...."

Mientras hablaban, un súbdito de color rojo (clase hechicero nivel 4) apareció corriendo y chocando contra el cocinero Pantheon, quien lo reconoció en seguida.

"¡Número Trece! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" - preguntó el gladiador

"..................."

"¿Un súbdito rojo?" - se extrañó Karma

"Es el escudero del gladiador... oye, ¿y la comida?"

".............."

"¿Cómo? ¿Una maldición puesta por guerreros milenarios que utilizan poderes místicos para crear un área de muerte y destrucción?"

"¿Eress esstúpido?" - preguntó Cassiopeia - "¿Qué área ni que leñess?"

"Tal vez se refiera a eso de ahí" - mencionó Thresh

El carcelero señaló el museo, del cual había surgido un área de oscuridad que se veía realmente amenazante para los mortales.

"Thresh, querido ¿cuándo ibas a mencionarnos eso?" 

"Es Harroween, que las fuerzas malignas hagan lo suyo" - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Diana, ¿tu tampoco?" - le llamó la atención Leona

"Una área de oscuridad perpetua con fuerzas sobrenaturales irradiando belleza con la luz de la luna... es una vista muy bonita" - dijo con seriedad

"Hay que ir al museo" - dijo Pantheon

"¿En serio? ¿Que importa si hay unos milenios de oscuridad?"

Todos los campeones miraron al carcelero con cierta seriedad, era obvio que iban a ir a solucionar ese problema como campeones de la liga que eran.

"Esta bien...." - dijo casi obligado

"Tu también, Diana" - dijo la Solari mientras le agarraba de la mano

"Me gusta cuando te pones ruda"

El grupo de campeones disfrazados comenzaron a avanzar hacía su futuro...

"Entonces... ¿no vamos a comer todavía?" - preguntó Tahm Kench


	220. Retorno al museo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

_Por favor ayudadme... tenemos que detenerlos... hay que detener a los Yelmos..._

_Durante siglos he estado vinculada a ellos... esperando que no volviesen tras todo el daño que nos hicieron... por favor... ayudadme..._

Thresh y su grupo de campeones aleatorios decidieron volver al museo a causa del área de oscuridad que se formó alrededor de esta.

Cuando llegaron vieron que había personas dentro del área. Thresh y Evelynn fueron los primeros en cruzar, asegurándose que era segura para los mortales.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" - preguntó Leona

"No tocamos nada de aquí" - comentó Tahm Kench - "No sé que pudo haber pasado..."

"¡Morid! ¡Seres de las tinieblas!" - gritó una voz algo pesada

Los campeones avanzaron para ver a Jax haciendo frente a un minotauro y una especie de bárbaro con armaduras oscuras y acorazadas.

"¿Ese es Jax?" - se extrañó el carcelero

"¡Esas son las armaduras de la exhibición!" - señaló Pantheon

"¿Deberíamos ayudar?" - preguntó Karma

Diana uso su Impacto Creciente para lanzarse contra el extraño vikingo de hierro (esa especie de bárbaro raro), quien concentró su ataque en ella sin pensarlo.

Leona también apareció impactando con su Hoja de Cénit, impidiendo que pudiera darle a su compañera. Cassiopeia extrañamente también ayudó con su Miasma.

"¿Cassiopeia? ¿Leona y Diana? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" - se extrañó Jax

"......................" 

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí un súbdito?"

"¡Mira al frente!" - gritó el minotauro

El monstruo acorazado comenzó a cargar contra él, antes de recibir un golpe del escudo de Pantheon en el rostro, acompañado por un látigo de sombras generado por Evelynn.

El minotauro comenzó a cansarse y Tahm Kench aprovechó para lanzarle varias lanzas que se tragó con anterioridad.

"Tal vez no deberíais ser tan letales" - dijo Karma mientras canalizaba su magia

"Esas cosas no son humanas" - le informó Jax

"¿Cómo que no son humanas?" - se extrañó Thresh

"Son unos espíritus conocidos como los Yelmos Oscuros, un insensato mal pagados les liberó hace una hora" - le resumió el Maestro de Armas

"Genial... siempre hay espíritus vengativos y todopoderosos...."

"Hay que detenerles...."

"No me lo digas" - le interrumpió Thresh - "Hay que detenerles antes de que termine la noche..."

"Si, porque en ese momento..." 

"El área oscura habrá crecido lo suficiente para que existan eternamente..."

"Emm.... si, exactamente..."

"Y supongo que también se harán todopoderosos si además destruyen cierto artefacto..."

"Si, realmente ese es su plan... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy el carcelero de las almas perdidas, ya intenté hacer algo así... dos veces..." - le replicó con cierto enfado

"¿Y funcionó?" - preguntó el campeón morado

"Es obvio que no" - respondió miserablemente - "Maldito Lucian...."

El bárbaro armado consiguió liberarse un poco de sus enemigas y avanzar hacía Jax, momento en que Thresh le lanzó su cadena para inmovilizarlo.

"Diana y Karma, hay que impedir que destruyan lo que sea que buscan"

"¿Y cómo encontramos ese objeto?" - preguntó Diana

"Que Jax vaya con vosotras, yo me encargó del descerebrado oscuro"

"¡Me llamo Doble Filo!" - gritó mientras se resistia

El trío de campeones empezó a correr mientras los dos Yelmos Oscuros restantes seguían caminando (les llevaban ventaja) por el museo.

"Lady Marauder... se acercan..." - dijo el lobo

"Ve por ellos, yo me encargo de la Coraza Plateada"


	221. De metal oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

_Noto vuestra presencia... me ayudareis en mi objetivo... me ayudareis a detenerlos... me salvareis... ¿verdad qué harás eso? por favor... liberame...._

Jax, el Maestro de Armas, había llegado al museo con la misión de evitar que unas armaduras cayeran en malas manos. Pues se encontraban poseídas por los Yelmos Oscuros.

Estos seres parecían ser unos sombríos seres que buscaban la destrucción. Thresh y otros campeones acudieron a ayudar a enfrentarles.

"¡Hay que evitar que lleguen a tocar la Coraza Plateada!" - gritó Jax

"¿La qué plateada?" - preguntó Diana

"¡Un artefacto sagrado! ¡Lo único que puede detenerles!"

Los dos campeones, acompañados de Karma, se encontraban persiguiendo a dos de los Yelmos Oscuros. Estos se habían separado de los otros para ahorrar tiempo.

"Jax, ¿qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó la Iluminada

"Un Yelmo Oscuro" - respondió al instante - "Más concretamente un hombre lobo"

"La luna bendice la plata..." - murmuró la lunari

"Grrgrrrr...." - gruñó el animal armado

El guerrero acorazado comenzó a avanzar hacía ellos, utilizando sus brazos para correr más rápido. Fue Diana quien se puso en frente para contrarrestarlo.

La guerrera lunar utilizó su Lluvia de la Luna para ver al monstruo con una visión más ralentizada, usando su arma para atacar algún punto descubierto.

"¡Auuuhhhh!" - aulló de dolor 

"Intentad no matarlo" - dijo la Iluminada mientras lanzaba su Resolución Concentrada

"¿Matarlo?" - se extrañó Jax - "Recuerdo haber dicho que estaban muertos"

"La muerte no es impedimento" - dijo el hombre lobo

El Warwick acorazado desplegó una especie de dagas de hierro oscuras desde sus manos, con estas se deshizo del conjuro de la sacerdotisa.

"Tal vez debería haber prestado más atención a las armaduras"

"¿No falta otro Yelmo Oscuro?" - preguntó Karma

"Grrrgrrr....."

"Falta su líder, debe de haber ido a por la coraza"

Jax se abalanzó contra su enemigo, quien se echó a un lado y le rasgó con su daga, haciéndole una herida superficial y provocando que retrocediera.

"La noche es nuestra...."

Diana golpeó al hombre lobo con su arma, impidiendo que pudiera dañar más a su compañero de pelea. Parecía que ambos podían hacerle frente.

"Karma, ¿crees que puedes ir a por la faltante?" - preguntó Jax

"¿Yo? Mi magia no es tan poderosa..."

"Con este animal no podemos avanzar y se nos acaba el tiempo" - dijo Diana - "Solo tienes que retenerla"

"Si no hay otro remedio iré...." - dijo a su pesar

"No podrás retener a Lady Marauder, ella te destruirá antes de....."

Su frase fue cortada por un farolazo (golpe con farola) dado por el maestro de armas.

"¡Corre de una vez!" - gritó el hombre de morado

La Iluminada empezó a correr, detectando con su magia un punto de energía luminosa. Esa debía de ser la Coraza Plateada, su enemiga no debía estar lejos.

_Te estás acercando... por favor... ayúdame... ella está cerca..._

"¿Qué ha sido esa voz?" - se preguntó mientras seguía corriendo

Repentinamente una flecha se interpuso en su camino, golpeando el suelo y provocando una especie de niebla blanquecina que congeló sus piernas.

"Mal día para ir con traje" - dijo una voz hueca

Delante de ella se encontraba una mujer con armadura oscura y arco.


	222. Resplandor de Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

Karma había intentado detener a Lady Marauder, la jefa de los Yelmos Oscuros. Estos eran una especie de clan de espíritus malignos que residían en unas armaduras.

Con el resto de los campeones peleando contra los seres oscuros, la Iluminada tuvo que detenerla pero en su lugar fue congelada por su enemiga.

"¿Creías poder igualar a mi puntería?" - preguntó la mujer oscura

"Las personas no deberían faldar de sus habilidades, solo usarlas"

"Las personas vivas como tu deberían callar..."

La mujer se dio la vuelta, andando hacía una de las vitrinas. Karma intentó usar su magia pero no podía hacer nada, fue en ese momento que apareció él.

"................"

"¡Número Trece! ¡Tienes que detenerla!" - le advirtió preocupada

"................."

El súbdito agarró con fuerza su varita mágica y provocó una pequeña llama, la cual lanzó contra el hielo de la sacerdotisa. Esto no funcionó.... en un principio...

Karma usó su Mantra para potenciar la pequeña llama, consiguiendo que el hielo pudiera fundirse a gran velocidad y sin dañarla.

"Muy buen trabajo, pequeño"

"...................."

La campeona lanzó su Llama Interior cuando Marauder estaba a punto de llegar. Esta se giró y alzó su mano, parando el ataque de su enemiga.

"No permitiré que esa coraza caiga en malas manos"

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para destruirla, no para portarla"

Karma y el súbdito Trece corrieron hacía su enemiga, quien comenzó a lanzar varias flechas negras contra ellos. La mayoría hacía el pequeño minion.

La mujer por el contrario pudo esquivar las flechas con su Fuego Reunificador. Karma también pudo llegar a ella, solo para ser golpeada brutalmente en el estomago.

"¿Pretendías vencerme en el cuerpo a cuerpo?" - se burló la villana

"No voy a permitirte..."

"No te he dado permiso para hablar" - dijo mientras le clavaba una de sus flechas

"¡Aaaahhh!" - gritó de dolor

La pierna de Karma comenzó a entrar en un estado de congelación. El súbdito Número Trece intentó defenderla con su magia, pero también acabó congelada.

"Cuando la coraza sea destruida, lograré que el área oscura funcione para toda la eternidad, asegurando la existencia de los Yelmos"

"Tu existencia estará llena de agonía si lo haces..."

"Nadie ha pedido tu opinión" - le dijo en seco - "Ahora es momento de que cumpla nuestro objetivo..."

_Por favor... he estado esperándoos... ayúdame... invocame..._

"Esa voz...." - murmuró la Iluminada

_Si tu nos ayudas... podremos salvar tu mundo... nuestro mundo..._

".............." - dijo Número Trece

"Solo un esfuerzo...."

El brazo de la mujer de gris (su traje de halloween) aún estaba libre por lo que estiró su brazo en un intento por tocar la vitrina con la coraza.

"¿Qué estás intentando ha....."

_Gracias.... muchas gracias...._

En cuanto Karma tocó el cristal, la coraza plateada comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca muy cegadora, la cual se extendió de igual manera que lo hizo el campo oscuro.

"¡Aaaahhhhhh!" - gritó Marauder de agonía

Conforme la luz se expandía los demás Yelmos Oscuros eran borrados en un grito similar, cegando a los campeones en el proceso.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - preguntó Thresh con cierto mal humor

"La coraza plateada... ha funcionado..." - respondió Jax

"Me siento.... sucia..." - exclamó Evelynn

"Odio la luz...." - añadió el carcelero

"Chicos, ¿dónde está Karma?" - preguntó Leona


	223. Bessoss de veneno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 10 del "Arco de los Yelmos Oscuros"

Karma había logrado derrotar a Lady Marauder y a los Yelmos Oscuros, usando el poder de la luz o alguna rallada mental del escritor que explicaremos más adelante.

Por su parte, Thresh y compañía se encontraban en el museo, descansando tras la pelea y atendiendo a la congelada Karma.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" - preguntó Leona

"Si, solo espero que no deje marca"

"Hay quienes encuentran las cicatrices muy sexys" - comentó Evelynn sonriendo

"Eso es cierto" - murmuró Diana

"¡Diana!" - le gritó su novia

El artesano de la guerra se acercó junto a Cassiopeia para reencontrarse con el súbdito Número Trece. Este se encontraba con una cinta adhesiva que rodeaba su rota barita.

"Parece que se recuperará" - comentó el Rakkor

"..............."

"Ese es el espíritu, camarada"

"Ssigo ssin ssaber como lo entiendess"

"Se crió en la grieta por lo que sabe del lenguaje de la guerra"

"Lenguaje de la guerra... esstúpido...."

"Por cierto, Karma" - le llamó el gladiador cocinero - "¿Cómo pudiste hacer ese ataque de luz?"

"No lo sé, escuché una voz y...."

"Fue por la coraza plateada" - le interrumpió Jax

Thresh se cruzó de brazos y puso atención, parecía interesarse lo que el maestro de armas tenía que decir. Tal vez le sirviera en un futuro.

"La coraza plateada perteneció a los Inquisidores, un grupo de guerreros que fueron quienes derrotaron a los Yelmos" - explicó el hombre de morado

"¿Y esa cosa sola pudo lanzar el rayo de luz?" - se extrañó Tahm Kench

"Los Yelmos volvieron cuando fueron invocados, de igual manera la Inquisidora volvió cuando Karma se lo permitió"

"Inquisidores... Yelmos Oscuros.. como si no tuviera suficiente con los Sangrientos..."

"No te enfades tanto, Thresh" - dijo Evelynn mientras sacaba un poco de muérdago - "Dale un besito a tu mujer..."

"Que muérdago ni que niño muerto, estamos en harroween, no en navidad"

Mientras la pareja seguía a lo suyo, el gladiador vio como Diana y Leona también hablaban entre ellas y miró a su novia, pensando en tal vez...

"Bessame y te prometo que beberass veneno"

"¿Tal vez cuando regresemos?" - preguntó con cierta inocencia

"Tal vez... o tal vez bebass veneno" - le dijo algo amenazante

Eso de algún modo puso contento al Rakkor. Todo parecía acabar bien... hasta que uno de los muros del museo se derrumbó, mostrando a Vi como la causante.

"¿Vi?" - se extrañó el carcelero - "¿Cuantos raros más van a aparecer?"

"¿A quién llamas rara? Cara de huesos" - le replicó la oficial de Piltover

"Buenas noches, Vi" - le saludó Jax 

"¡¿Qué te crees que haces escapando de la cárcel?!" - le gritó con enfado

"El maestro de armas nos ha ayudado a defender la ciudad de las fuerzas oscuras que querían convertir el harroween en oscuridad..." - empezó a relatar Pantheon

"¿Fuerzas oscuras? Vete con ese cuento a otra" - dijo sin hacerle mucho caso

"Por favor, no me encierres otra vez con Jinx"

"La peli azul está loca por reencontrarse contigo"

"No, por favor, ellos mismos te están diciendo...."

Jax fue interrumpido por un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula, tras lo cual Vi se lo llevó a rastras para cierta decepción del resto de personajes.

"Feliz harroween o lo que (bababui) sea...." - gruñó antes de irse


	224. Pura venganza

Mientras Thresh y sus compañeros se encontraban peleando en un museo contra los Yelmos Oscuros, otros campeones pasaban el Harroween en el llamado "Bar Sin Nombre".

En este peculiar lugar se encontraban Twisted Fate y Graves, jugando a una partida de cartas y resguardándose de los espectros de la noche.

"Y entonces esa Kalista me lanzó una pértiga o algo así..."

"¿Te refieres a una lanza?" - preguntó mientras se fumaba un puro

"Suena estúpido decir  _lanzar una lanza_ , es mejor si digo que es una pértiga"

"Pff..." - resopló el forajido - "Las mujeres siempre te siguen a ti"

"Malcolm, es el espíritu de la venganza" 

"¿Y? ¿Has visto como enseña la piel?"

"A parte, si me está persiguiendo es por tu culpa"

"No, te persigue porque me dejaste en una prisión maloliente" - replicó el hombre con poncho mientras mostraba sus cartas

Los dos tenían en sus manos un repoker de cuatro ases y un póquer.

"¿Por qué siempre acabamos con la misma mano?" - se extrañó Twisted

"Somos demasiado buenos..."

Todo parecía normal hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, segundos después la niebla negra se filtró por debajo de la puerta.

"Cada año es más puntual..." - comentó el barman Sin Nombre

"¿Y por qué siempre viene a Bilgewater?"

Con la llegada de la niebla las luces se apagaron y algunos gemidos podían oírse mientras Kalista surgía desde detrás de la puerta.

"¿Dónde está el traidor?" - preguntó la mujer azulada

"Creo que se refiere a ti, Fate" - dijo Graves

"Kalista, Malcolm y yo volvemos a ser camaradas...." - empezó a hablar el campeón con sombrero - "¿Por qué no abandonas esta persecución..."

El Espíritu de la Venganza agarró su arma y la lanzó contra el maestro de cartas, quien la esquivó por muy poco. Otros espectros de la noche parecían salir de la niebla.

"Creo que es momento de irme..."

"No escaparas de la venganza... ni de Kalista..." - le aseguró la campeona

Twisted cogió una de sus cartas rojas y las usó para romper la ventana del bar, luego corrió y saltó por ella. Kalista tardó poco en desaparecer junto a la niebla.

Las luces, por fortuna, parecían haber vuelto al local Sin Nombre.

"Apuntaré en su cuenta la ventana rota" - murmuró el dueño

"Yo que tu le apuntaría las luces, debes de haber pagado unas dos monedas de oro por estar dos minutos sin luz" - le sugirió Graves

"Muy inteligente, señor Graves"

El tabernero se acercó al forajido y le entregó otra jarra de cerveza. A estas alturas Graves estaba jugando una partida al solitario mientras se consumía su puro.

"¿Y viste a esa tía? Diablos si estaba caliente, Sin Nombre"

"De hecho creo que tiene un pretendiente... un tipo del Vacío"

"¿Y quién dice eso?" - preguntó algo molesto

"Creo que fue una mujer de piel blanquecina... se lo dijo a Miss Fortune, que se lo dijo a Joe "Cara de Pasa", que se lo dijo a Daniel Russ y él me lo contó..."

"Tch..." - se quejó el forajido - "Todas las buenas está cogidas..."

"¿Qué hay de esa hechicera? La que maneja el fuego y tiene un oso" 

"Tus pensamientos a veces me perturban, Sin Nombre..."


	225. En el punto de mira

Pasaron un par de días desde que Thresh y otros campeones habían provocado la derrota de los llamados Yelmos Oscuros, con la ayuda de Jax.

Paralelamente, también ocurrió un pequeño percance en uno de los muchos bares Sin Nombre, relacionado con Kalista. Ahora nos encontramos en uno, más cercano al instituto.

"Buenas Twisted" - saludó Graves a su compañero 

"Buenas... Malcolm...."

"Veo que te has librado del espíritu de venganza"

"Si, bueno, me he traído a un amigo"

Era de noche y las luces del local se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y todos veían la llameante figura de Thresh, el carcelero.

Todos los clientes a excepción de Graves se fueron, temiendo por su vida. Esto provocó una inadvertida sonrisa en el espectro.

"Eso es una buena entrada" - comentó el forajido

"Oh, si, disculpad por las luces" - dijo el barman Sin Nombre - "Últimamente hemos tenido problemas en los bares"

La luz volvió al poco tiempo, para desagrado del nigromante.

"¿Le sirvo algo?" - preguntó el hombre de la barra

"Soy un fantasma, yo no bebo" - respondió en seco

"Soy un fantasma... todos usan la misma excusa..." - replicó en voz baja

"He traído a Thresh para tratar el tema de Kalista" 

"¿Has llamado a un fantasma para que trate con un fantasma?" 

"Yo también le advertí que era una mala idea" - añadió Thresh

Twisted tomó asiento, cosa que el nigromante prefirió no hacer. Él solo quería irse cuanto antes y de hecho él estaba ayudando por su propia conveniencia.

"El plan es sencillo, solo tienes que decirle que deje de cazarme"

"No puedo hacer eso"

"De acuerdo, que me reserve para la última caza"

"No puedo hacer eso"

"Pues que me de otro castigo menos mortal...."

"No puedo hacer eso"

"Algo me dice que estás muy (bababui)" - le dijo Graves al maestro de cartas

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada?" - preguntó algo enfadado

"Ella es el espíritu de la venganza, no yo" - contestó en primer lugar - "Yo no puedo cambiar las normas que se impone"

"Oye, escuché que ahora está con un pavo al que cazaba..." - comenzó Graves

"Créeme, no querrás acabar como él"

"Pero tiene que haber algún modo de deje de perseguirme" - dijo Twisted

"Existe una posibilidad" - le aclaró el carcelero

"¿En serio?" - preguntó algo animado

"Si mueres dejará de perseguirte" 

"El espectro tiene sentido del humor... quien lo diría..."

"¿Sentido del humor? Lo decía en serio" 

"¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?" - le pidió Fate

El hombre de la gabardina metió su mano en los bolsillos y sacó una especie de carta de color roja, la cual tenía un extraño símbolo negro.

"Ayúdame y esta carta será tuya"

"¿Todo esto es por una miserable carta?" - se extrañó el pistolero

"Guarda esa carta..." - dijo Thresh mientras se daba la vuelta - "Y reza porque no tenga que recogerla de tu cadáver..."

El carcelero se marchó, dejando un aire de frío e inseguridad en la taberna.

"Esta noche sabremos si vuelvo a burlar al desti...."

"Fate, ¿esa carta que busca y tienes no es mía?" - le llamó la atención Graves

"No... por supuesto que no... ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"


	226. Cita con el destino

Thresh se encontraba en las Islas de las Sombras, siendo que había vuelto a reunirse con Kalista, quien no parecía muy contenta de verle...

Esto es por dos motivos. El primero es que siempre que tenía un problema recurría a ella y en segundo lugar, quería que dejara ir a una presa.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme la venganza?!" - gritó la guerrera fantasma

"Necesito algo que...."

"¡Esto no funciona aquí! ¡No puedes elegir a los traidores!"

"Kalista, solo necesito el objeto que tiene y con sus poderes no podría atraparlo..."

"Eres un nigromante, mátalo" 

"¿Crees que si matara campeones ese Lucian seguiría vivo?"

"No puedes hacer que cambie de opinión, la próxima luna llena saldré de caza"

El espectro de negro se cruzó de brazos con un rostro de frustración, sin embargo él era un Emisario del Mal y no era la primera vez que conseguiría....

Algo hizo que Thresh se espabilara y sonriera, luego se dio la vuelta y puso marcha al Bar Sin Nombre de la academia, donde estaba el gitano.

"Hola, carcelero" - le saludó Twisted - "¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?"

"Está muerto, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Graves - "Porque he hecho una apuesta"

"He hablado con el espíritu de la venganza..."

"Si, si, eso lo sé, pero dime"

"Ella sabe de traición y error, ella sabe de la muerte y la vida, ella me ha escuchado y luego ha respondido" - comenzó a contarle - "Y hasta la luna llena, que no te cazará"

"Muy poético" - dijo Fate con una sonrsia

"Ya que he hablado con ella me darás la carta... ¿verdad?" - preguntó enseñando su arma

"Claro, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra..."

"Eso no es cierto" - dijo Graves

"Malcolm, intento hacer un trato con este caballero..."

"La carta...." - repitió el oscuro ser

El brujo de las cartas buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina y le cedió con gusto una carta enrojecida con un extraño símbolo negro.

"¿Para qué sirve? Si se puede saber" - preguntó el forajido

"Hace falta una carta maestra para encontrar al Maestro de Cartas..."

"Bueno, me tienes aquí en frente, no hace falta usar..."

"No hablo de ti, payaso" - dijo fríamente

"Lo que sea... mientras me haya librado de Kalista..."

"¿Librado?" - preguntó Thresh con una sonrisa - "Yo no he dicho que dejase de seguirte"

El momento fue un completo silencio con Twisted muy atento a lo que había dicho y con el hombre del puro soltando una carcajada.

"¡Acabas de decir que no me cazaría nunca más!" - gritó Fate

"No, he dicho que hasta la luna llena no te iba a cazar"

"¡Eso es trampa! ¡Devuélveme mi carta!"

"¡¿Osas hablarme tu a mi de trampas?! ¡Ratero de poca monta!"

El nigromante apretó su puño, provocando que sus llamas se intensificaran y que el suelo de madera del bar comenzara a temblar, con las luces apagándose.

"Mejor... te la quedas tu... le darás un mejor uso..."

"Creo que se acaba de cagar encima" - dijo Graves pendiente de su mano

"Dad gracias por vivir un día más...."

El espectro de las sombras se marchó con un portazo que dio sin tan siquiera tocar la puerta. El dúo de criminales no tuvo más opción que volver a su juego.


	227. Hachas y lanzas

Era un día normal en la grieta del invocador, con dos equipos rivalizando por destruir el nexo enemigo. Esto es por motivos políticos y por puro entrenamiento en algunos casos.

Este último ejemplo era el de Olaf, quien se encontraba peleándose con un gigantesco dragón de fuego, derribandolo de un golpe de su hacha.

"¿Has visto eso? Cangrejo" - dijo a un cangrejo de río - "¡Les dije que podría solo contra el reptil alado de fuego!"

"....................." - dijo el cangrejo

"Eres muy callado, compañero de batalla" - dijo en voz alta

"......................"

"Habla más alto, no te escucho"

En ese momento Olaf vio un punto negro en el agua que fue haciéndose mucho más grande, cuando alzó la cabeza vio una figura cayendo.

El campeón aterrizó en el río, provocando que el agua salpicara en forma de lluvia.

"Cangrejo, ¿quién es ese tipo?" - preguntó el barbaro

".............................."

"Es un cangrejo, no habla" - dijo Pantheon

"¡Tu! ¡El tipo de la lanza!" - gritó señalandole con su hacha

"Soy Pantheon, el artesano de la guerra" 

"¡Yo Olaf! ¡El Berseker!" - gritó con ira

"¿Berseker?" - se extrañó el gladiador - "¿Todavía existen Bers..."

"¡Aaaahhhh!" - gritó el guerrero de Freljord

Olaf corrió ferozmente contra el Rakkor. El freljordniano (creo que se escribiría así) agarró sus hachas e intentó golpear con ellas a su enemigo.

Pantheon, sin embargo, había mejorado su combate tras pelear con Yelmos Oscuros, cazadores y demás seres demoníacos. Se quedó quieto esquivando los golpes.

"¿Por qué no puedo golpearte?" - preguntó con enfado Olaf

"Porque yo no quiero que me golpees"

"¡¿Te crees más fuerte que un berseker?!"

"No, soy el heraldo de la guerra" - le dijo golpeándolo con su escudo

El Rakkor golpeó con fuerza al guerrero de Freljord en el estomago para poder facilitarle otro golpe con su escudo. Su pasividad era realmente admirable.

"Grrrgr...." - gruñó Olaf

"......................"

"Ahora no, cangrejo" 

"Los cangrejos no hab...."

"¡Grraaaahh!" - gruñó el guerrero

El berseker estaba con su furia al máximo, parecía haber desatado su Ragnarok, dispuesto a romper los dientes del gladiador.

"¡Graaaahhh!" - gruñó nuevamente

"Será un privilegio para ti, morir a mis pies..."

Olaf golpeó brutalmente el escudo de Pantheon con sus hachas repetidas veces. El Rakkor agarró su lanza e intentó tirarle al suelo.

La fuerza del vikingo era tan grande que esto fue inútil y de hecho pudo derribar al gladiador, quien esquivó un hachazo que podría haber sido mortal.

"¡Graaaaahhh!" - gritó el berseker

"Arf.... uff...." - Pantheon agarró su escudo nuevamente

Esta vez no lo usó para defensa sino para lanzarselo a la cara, lo cual pareció no dañarle por la fuerza y resistencia del Ragnarok.

Sin embargo parecía que dicha fuerza iba desapareciendo, momento en que Pantheon aprovechó para agarrar su lanza y golpearlo en la cabeza.

"¡Eso no será suficiente!" - gritó Olaf

"¿Podrías no hablar tanto? Resulta molesto..."

"¡Olaf habla todo lo que quiere!" 

"¿Y por qué hablas ahora en tercera per...."

"¡Muere! ¡Rakkor!" - gritó mientras avanzaba

Pantheon preparó su lanza, tomando una posición defensiva, dispuesto a defenderse (redundante) y luego atacarle en cuanto pudiera.

Esto fue interrumpido por la destrucción del nexo de Olaf, derribado por Teemo.

"¡Maldito tejón!" - se enfadó el Berseker

"Si, ha sido muy... antíclimatico..."

"Necesito cerveza...." - murmuró gruñiendo


	228. El payaso en la posada

Tras la épica pelea que tuvieron Olaf y Pantheon, los dos decidieron ir a la cafetería de la academia, para tomar algo tras el decepcionante desenlace.

No obstante, parece que fueron al lado norte de la academia, lugar donde había otra cafetería frecuentada por personajes poco habituales...

"¿Seguro que quieres beber aquí?" - preguntó Pantheon

"¿Tienes miedo de que te peguen o algo?"

"No, no quiero que te pelees con alguien y hagas que me gane más enemigos"

Entre los campeones que se encontraban estaban Mordekaiser (señor del dolor), Draaven (es Draaven), Shaco (payaso psicópata), Urgot (no es su mejor momento) y Rengar (cazador).

Ambos se sentaron y fue en ese momento que el más colorido de todos ellos se les acercó.

"¡Hola! ¡Panadero!" - gritó el payaso

"Saludos, Shaco" - respondió el gladiador

"¿Qué haces tu por aquí? ¿Buscas quizás un cuchillo afilado? Una vez metí un cuchillo a un tipo por su...." - empezaba a contar

"En realidad solo a tomar algo" 

"¿Eso que hay en tu boca en sangre?" - preguntó Olaf

El psicópata cogió un poco de la sangre con su dedo y lo chupó para probarlo.

"Si, yo diría que es sangre" - dijo sonriente

"¿Cómo has terminado con sangre en la boca? ¿Y como sabes del sabor de la sangre?"

"Olaf, realmente no deberías preguntarle" - le sugirió Pantheon

El arlequín tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar con ellos sobre las vísceras y entrañas.

"Y luego haces un nudo cortante alrededor de..."

"¿Cuando van a traer la cerveza?" - preguntó el berseker

"¿Has ido a pedirlas?"

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Porque si no las pides no las traerán" - explicó Pantheon

"Malditas normas, en Freljord si quieres algo luchas hasta que matas a quien lo tiene" - se quejaba mientras se levantaba

"¿Crees que podría hacerle un nudo cortante alrededor de..."

"Nada de nudos cortantes" - dijo en seco

"Eres muy aburrido... oh, cierto, acabo de acordarme algo..."

Shaco sacó una nota que parecía ser una lista, escrita con sangre. Había varias cosas, algunas eran simples como comprar huevos y otras eran más censurables.

"Evelynn me pidió que te preguntara como vas con la..."

"¿Cassiopeia?"

"No, la serpiente...."

"Cassiopeia"

"No, la lamia...."

"Esa es Cassiopeia"

"¡Cassiopeia! No me acordaba del nombre"

"Sabes, es muy difícil conversar contigo" - le dijo el Rakkor

"Demasiada carisma, ¿verdad?" - le dijo sin perder la sonrisa - "De hecho llevo una semana siguiéndote pero no recordaba su nombre"

"Eso es bastante psicópata..."

"Es muy yo, ¿no crees?" - dijo sonriente - "Volviendo a la Capiopega..."

"Cassiopeia, y bien... supongo" - dijo algo inseguro - "No parece que la cosa haya cambiado mucho"

"Supones...." - escribió en su papel con una daga ensangrentada

"A decir verdad no ha cambiado mucho la cosa"

"No ha cambiado mucho...."

"¿En serio vas a escribir con tu sangre?"

"No, no, no, no, no" - dijo de forma repetida - "No es mi sangre"

"¿Qué no es tu sangre? Un momento, ¿dónde está el berseker?"

Al fondo del local se encontraba Olaf, peleándose con Mordekaiser, Warwick, Singed, Draaven, Urgot, Rengar y Kha'Zix. Un verdadero espectáculo.

Esto hizo sentir un poco incómodo a Pantheon, sobretodo cuando un brazo de Kha'Zix cayó sobre su mesa. Con naturalidad se levantó y se marchó sin el payaso.


	229. Pequeñas riñas

Tras lo ocurrido en el museo de los Sangrientos, Cassiopeia decidió pasar algo de tiempo en uno de los muchos salones de descanso de la academia.

Ella no atraía a muchos campeones por lo que no había mucho problema con estar sola, en este caso con su única amiga... Elise.

"Y luego no pude evitar achucharlo" - decía la viuda negra

"Esstáss hablando de un sser del vacío... muy assquerosso"

"Para ti es asqueroso, para mi es lo más tierno"

"La araña y el bicho... ¿acasso ha llegado a corressponderte?"

"¿Corresponderme?" - se extrañó la mujer de negro

La araña se quedó en silencio cuando surgió el tema. Ella estaba loca por esa cosita de patitas cortas y dientes preciosamente deformados.

Y a pesar de que Koggy era lo único que ella había llegado a amar, no creía que que él le viera de la misma manera. Algo triste en cierto sentido.

"Soy una agradable compañía para él, con eso me basta"

"Eress extraña" - murmuró de reojo

"Perdón por no estar interesada en los gladiadores de Targon" 

"Empiezass a parecerte a essa Evelynn"

"Yo solo hablaba de mi adorado Koggy" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Rectifico, eress máss rara que Evelynn"

Mientras charlaban apareció un súbdito corriendo con una bola de metal en sus manos, sujetándola sobre su cabeza.

"Eh, ¿ese no era el minion de Pantheon?" - preguntó Elise

"Tenía una esspecie de pelota"

"Vuelve aquí, súbdito del equipamiento rojo" - dijo una voz metalizada

Persiguiendo al minion se encontraba Orianna, quien parecía haber alcanzado al pequeño ser, arrebatandole a la Bola de sus manos.

"No vuelvas a tomar a la Bola o tendré que convencerla de matar..."

"..................." - temblaba el súbdito

"Orianna" - le llamó Cassiopeia - "¿Qué esstáss haciendo?"

"Este súbdito tomó a la Bola sin consultarle o similares" - dijo con voz fría

"Habrá confundido tu bolita con otra cosa" - le dijo Elise

"No es la primera vez que pasa, puedo solicitar un registro..."

"Ess el esscudero de Pantheon, no mio" - se excusó la lamia

"Me veo forzada a recordar las futuras consecuencias de robar a la Bola"

La mujer de acero se marchó mientras el súbdito Número Trece mostraba una pose bastante dramática, como si le hubieran arrebatado lo más importante para él.

"Esste ssúbdito ssiempre metiendosse en problemass"

"Seguro que después Pantheon te lo agradece con un masaje en tus escamas o algo"

"Él no me da massajess en miss esscamass, nadie toca miss esscamass"

"¿Y entonces cómo copuláis?" - preguntó de golpe

"Elisse, apenass llevamoss unass ssemanass...."

"Lleváis un mes, Evelynn lleva el recuento para el sorteo"

"¿Ssorteo?" - preguntó con enfado - "¿Habéiss hecho un ssorteo para cuando lo hagamoss?"

"No... es... cosa del súbdito... cuanto tardará en morir..."

La lamia le lanzó una mirada desde sus ojos ámbar, dándole a entender que podría sufrir si seguía por ese camino.

"De todos modos, ¿hacéis cosas de pareja?"

"¿Cossass de parejass? Él cocina... a vecess no le grito...."

"Al menos os besareis o dormiréis juntos, ¿verdad?"

El abrazo de la serpiente negó con la cabeza, totalmente seria, parecía que a pesar de guardar sentimientos por el Rakkor no sabía como ser una novia.

"¿Debería actuar máss humana?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"No, deberías actuar más como una amante"


	230. Yo soy su estrella

Cassiopeia se encontraba de camino a su cabaña, acompañada de Elise. Ambas habían pasado el día juntas en la grieta, hablando de algunas cosas y peleando con sus enemigos.

"No piensso sser máss cariñossa con Pantheon" - dijo fríamente

"Pero todo el mundo quiere tener momentos de romance y coqueteo"

"¿Romance y coqueteo?" - repitió con asco - "Yo ssoy dulce a mi manera"

"Dime que no es llamándole estúpido" 

"Puede sser... no ssoy la típica que pone esstúpidoss motess" 

"Eres muy rara, después de confesartele...."

"¡Sse me confessó él a mi!" - gritó la serpiente con enfado

"Eso no es lo que he oído, dicen que te arrastraste (no tienes piernas) hasta él después de que te salvara la vida y admitiste tus sentimientos mientras llorabas"

"¡¿Quién te ha contado esso?! ¡Es falso!"

"Anivia, Evelynn, el súbdito ese raro, Ahri, Evelynn, Rammus, un tal Posho, Evelynn, Brand..."

"Mataré a todoss elloss uno por uno..." - murmuró de forma siniestra

"No te pongas así, todos somos comedilla alguna vez, Veigar y Lulu lo fueron por un tiempo"

"Yo no ssoy un esstúpido yordle" 

El abrazo de la serpiente se despidió rápidamente de su amiga y se marchó, pensando en las dos cosas que más frescas tenía en su cabeza.

La primera era ser más... ¿cariñosa? y lo segundo que toda la academia estaba al tanto de su vida amorosa. Fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Buenas noches, Cassiopeia" - le saludó Pantheon

"Buenass nochess"

"He preparado lo que me pediste, aunque no sé si estará bueno"

El gladiador (sin capa) había cocinado conejo, cosa que no es tan rara y más si tenemos en cuenta que Cassiopeia se llevó un tiempo cazando.

"Hoy he tenido una trifulca con un tal Olaf, creo que era de Freljord"

"Esse tipo es un bruto" - murmuró mientras se acercaba a la mesa

La serpiente comenzó a comer en compañía de su novio, siendo bastante silenciosa.

"Pantheon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, Cassiopeia"

"¿No sse te hace extraño nuesstra relación?"

"Si es por la falta de cumplidos... temo que te enojes y me conviertas en piedra" 

"Hass ssido asstuto..." - dijo sorprendida

"¿Eso es un cumplido?" - preguntó sorprendido

"No" - contestó en seco - "¿Y acerca de recibir cumplidoss y muesstrass de afecto?"

"Entiendo que tu naturaleza no es la más cariñosa, así que no espero nada forzado"

Esto era perfectamente normal para Cassiopeia, el Rakkor había acertado en todo. Pero al mismo siento sentía cierto... malestar por no ser una amante adecuada...

¿Acababa de pensar en ella misma como amante? Se daba mucha pena...

"¿Te gusstaría cambiar esso?" - preguntó la lamia

"No soy precisamente un trovador...."

"Inténtalo" - insistió con cierto enfado 

"Déjame pensar... antes que yo existieron grandes guerreros de Rakkor..."

"Buen inicio romántico..." - dijo algo fría

"Cada vez que uno moría... ascendía al cielo y recibía su propia estrella..."

"Creo que puedes pa...."

"Yo no tengo que esperar a morir, ya he recibido mi estrella, tu eres mi estrella"

El silencio reinó, con la víbora levantando una ceja y soltando una pequeña sonrisa que atrajo mucho la atención del Rakkor. 

La lamia no parecía intentar ocultar esto. Solo podía pensar... que ella era su estrella... 


	231. Súbdito infiltrado

Era mediodía en el instituto de guerra, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, menos por el súbdito número Trece, eterno escudero de Pantheon.

Este se encontraba siguiendo a un campeón, este se supone que iba a adentrarse a un portal. Trece quería seguirle para llegar a su deseado destino.

"Estoy tranquilamente, siguiendo el argumento..." - cantaba Rammus

".................."

"Me parece haber escuchado algo.." - comentó el armadurillo

"..................."

"Nah, serán cosas mías" - dijo mientras sacaba un disco - "Veigar dijo que pulsara el botón naranja... ¿para qué servirán el resto?"

El rodillo viviente pulsó el botón y tiró al disco al suelo, abriendo un portal anaranjado el cual cruzó con facilidad. Número Trece también entró corriendo.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?" - preguntó Rammus

"Hola" - le saludó Taliyah - "¿Buscas a Viktor?"

"Si, me envía Veigar, dijo algo de experimentos peligrosos en criaturas vivas"

"De acuerdo, sígueme" - le dijo sonriendo - "Espero que no hayas comido nada..."

Trece esperó con paciencia a que la joven maga y Rammus entraran en la principal sala de operaciones de Viktor. Fue entonces que empezó a buscar por todo el sitio.

Miró en el sofá, miró en la cocina, miró en la sala llena de láseres de la muerte... pero fue en la habitación de Taliyah donde la encontró.

"................."

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la Bola, esa esfera de metal se encontraba sobre la cama, con sus pinchos sobresaliendo y sin emitir sonido alguno.

".................."

El súbdito ya estaba a su lado, observando como el artefacto replegaba sus pinchos, permitiendole tocar el frío acero que le recubría.

"¿Qué haces en este laboratorio?" - preguntó una voz metalizada

"................"

"Recibiste hace dos días una advertencia emitida para que vigilaras tu acercamiento hacía la Bola" - dijo mientras se acercaba

"................"

Número Trece dio un brinco y empezó a correr, pasando por al lado de Orianna. La androide dio una pirueta y comenzó a perseguirle.

"Regresa para que el Doctor Viktor pueda aplicar la disección contigo"

"...................."

El súbdito finalmente llegó a la sala principal donde se encontraban el heraldo de las máquinas y el armadurillo. Ambos parecían hablar sobre un experimento.

"¿Cuánto van a durar esos efectos secundarios?"

"Algunos efectos secundarios son permanentes...."

"..................."

El minion rápidamente se colocó detrás de Rammus para ocultarse.

"¿Qué hace ese súbdito en mi laboratorio?"

"Viktor" - le llamó Orianna - "Ese súbdito es el que le comenté en mi informe"

"¿Es el que intentó robar tu bola?" 

"...................."

"Él viene conmigo" - comentó Rammus - "Es el escudero de Pantheon"

"¿Y qué excusa tienes para cubrir su intento de robo?"

"Igual se ha encariñado con esa pelota"

"¿Encariñado? Es una bola de acero, no tiene sentimientos" - dijo el científico

"Creo que subestimas a la Bola, Doctor" - le dijo Orianna

"No le hagas caso" - comentó Taliyah mientras pasaba por al lado

"Viktor, ¿crees que podría llevarme un rato la bola?" - preguntó Rammus

"¿Llevártela? ¿Con qué propósito?" - preguntó extrañado

"No lo sabré hasta mañana, apenas me quedan unas lineas de dialogo"

El androide y la robot se miraron por un momento, luego se replantearon las posibles ramificaciones de dejarle una peligrosa arma al armadurillo.

"Orianna, ¿estarías dispuesta a dejársela media hora?"

"No puedo decidir eso, Viktor" - le contestó rápidamente - "Solo la Bola puede"


	232. La pareja más extraña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Esta historia está basada en un comentario/propuesta dejada por el lector Caldodeposho, un saludo.

Fiora Laurent. Ella era una campeona un tanto complicada. Es una guerrera y luchadora ruda, excelente e inteligente a la vez que hermosa, era perfecta... y la novia de Rammus.

Ha llovido mucho desde que se enamoró del armadurillo de imprevisto, al principio negándose y más tarde aceptándolo por encima de su honor familiar.

"Rammus, cuando me dijiste de una... ¿cita doble? esperé otra cosa" - dijo seriamente

"¿A quién esperabas?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Thresh, Veigar, Viktor, Cassiopeia, Brand, Konata, Singed, Taliyah...."

"Realmente conozco a mucha gen... ¿Taliyah tiene novio?" - preguntó algo sorprendido - "No había leído sobre...."

"Rammus, te estás desviando otra vez"

"Oh, si, lo dices por ellos"

Frente a Rammus se encontraba el súbdito número Trece sentado sobre una silla, quedando por debajo de la mesa y teniendo que levantarse. A su lado estaba la Bola sobre otra silla.

"¿Ellos? ¿Esa bola tiene vida?" - preguntó extrañada

"No estoy seguro..."

"Voy por un poco de té" - dijo la mujer de pelo negro

"................"

"No creo que le haya molestado... ¿no?"

".................."

"No, no es lo mismo, ella no es una bola metalizada fría y sin sentimientos"

"................"

"En serio que no es tan fría"

Fiora regresó con un par de tazas de té y dejó una frente al armadurillo, ella parecía algo cansada y con cierto agotamiento.

"Fiora, ¿estás enfadada o algo?" - preguntó directamente

"No, no estoy enfadada" - dijo fríamente

"Eso lo has dicho muy fríamente... si he hecho algo que te ha molestado..."

"Rammus, no soy de las que manifiesta sus relaciones a los cuatro vientos... pero siempre que pasamos tiempo juntos somos interrumpidos por alguien"

"No siempre, una vez fue una versión tuya de otra dimen... entiendo" - dijo en seco

"Cuando dijiste de traer a una pareja... pensé que pasaríamos un rato de parea"

"Lo siento, Fiora" - dijo algo afectado - "El súbdito quería pasar tiempo con la Bola pero Viktor no le hubiera dejado llevársela"

"Espera, ¿esas dos cosas están enamoradas?"

"Parece ser que si" 

"..................." - afirmó el minion

"¿Pero como puede un ser frío y arisco estar en una relación romántica con un extraño...." 

"Fiora, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó extrañado el armadillo

"No... no es nada..."

Desde cierto punto de vista esto le era familiar. Todos los que conocían la relación que tenía con Rammus coincidían en que era la pareja más rara.

"Siento no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, Fiora" - se disculpó Rammus

"Rammus, deja de discul...."

"Pero tengo poco tiempo libre... nunca mejor dicho..."

"No, entiendo que es tu forma de ser, ayudar a todo el mundo"

"Si quieres después podemos ir al cine, como aquella vez que me abofeteaste en mi cara de papa" - le recordó con una sonrisa

"¿Cuántas veces vas a recordarme eso?"

"Fue muy cómico para los niños del otro lado"

"Te golpeé en el cine otra vez... en nuestra primera cita"

"Si, pero siguió siendo muy cómico para los niños" - se rió un poco

La señorita Laurent emitió una pequeña risa, la cual intentó ocultar con su seriedad. Ambos se querían realmente a pesar de sus diferencias.

De igual manera el súbdito Número Trece puso su mano sobre la Bola, quien no activó los pinchos de defensa. Por algo se tiene que empezar.


	233. Espíritus de plata

_Me necesitas... necesitas mi ayuda... y cuando el momento llegue... yo te ayudaré... cuando el momento llegue yo te daré mi luz...._

Karma era una campeona algo reconocida últimamente. Si bien no había sido una guerrera destacada, muchos estaban empezando a descubrir su manejo de la magia.

Esto fue, por supuesto, tras juntarse con su propio equipo.

"Y luego les rociamos con colonia y quedarán cegados" - les dijo Twitch

"Eso no tiene sentido" - le dijo Skarner

"¿Cómo? ¿En qué no tiene sentido?" - preguntó con cierto enojo

"Si quieres dejarles invisibles usa humo o similar..." 

"La mayoría nos camuflamos bien, ¿para qué quieres cegarlos?" - preguntó Corki

"Es una forma un tanto sucia de buscar la victoria...."

"Soy una rata, por supuesto que busco la victoria sucia" - se quejó el ratón

"¿Y tras cuatro días esa era tu mejor idea? ¿Colonia?" 

"Como si tu tuvieras una mejor, jinete de manatíes"

"Si, tengo una muy buena, y no implica que nos echen de la grieta"

"Calmad vuestros espíritus si no queréis que el odio os consuma" - les advirtió Karma

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y mantuvieron el silencio, luego la vanguardia de cristal disolvió la reunión y Karma acabó caminando con el yordle.

"¡Usar colonia! ¡Cuando yo estuve en la guerra hubiéramos muerto usando colonia!"

"Realmente te ha afectado" - comentó la sacerdotisa

"¡Yo soy un estratega militar! ¡Una leyenda! ¡No tengo que perder el tiempo con una rata que no sabe diferenciar un MK-700 de un MK-120!"

"No apruebo su plan, pero tampoco las armas" 

"Cada cual tiene sus gustos" - comentó bajando un poco el tono

"Como tu y tu helicóptero"

"No es un simple helicóptero, es una nave aérea de batalla"

"La batalla parece más fuerte dentro de ti"

"Eso es porque aún vivo con la guerra, en mi espíritu" - dijo Corki

"¿En tu espíritu?" - se extrañó al oírle decir eso

"Todas las veces que disparé, que volé por el cielo, que intentaron matarme, que tuve que ponerme a pensar, las guardo dentro de mi"

Una experiencia puede cambiarte pero más allá de eso puede acompañarte, sin la posibilidad de deshacerte de ella por más que quieras.

_¿En eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué jamás podrás deshacerte de mi? ¿Qué mi espíritu se ha unido al tuyo? Mi elegida... mi salvadora..._

La iluminada se paró bruscamente, como si tuviera que hacer esfuerzo en escuchar mejor.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó el aviador - "Pareces tener retortijones"

"Corki, no es eso...."

"No pasa nada, puedes sincerarte, sé lo que es comer las alubias de Twitch"

"No, en serio no se trata...."

_No tienes que tenerle miedo a nuestra unión plateada... pronto llegará nuestro momento..._

"¿Momento?" - repitió confundida

"Hey... ¿Karma?" 

La mujer ionica miró al frente para ver a Corki, quien le miraba con un rostro de desaprobación. Ella realmente no entendía que le pasaba.

"Corki, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"Escucha más a tus mayores, en mis tiempos si alguien hacía tal gesto le fusilaba el caudillo"

"Creo que deberías mirar un poco al frente"

"Al frente están los baños, ¿vas a cagar ya o qué?"

Para la sacerdotisa, aguantar a este anciano (yordle) era aún más costoso que cuidarse de fantasmas, la rata y el escorpión.


	234. Perseguida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Era una mañana de jueves muy tranquila. Sona (campeona conocida por tocar una especie de arpa y hablar mentalmente con la gente) caminaba junto a Nami.

La sirena podía no ser la mejor compañía por su personalidad tan... ¿efervescente? Pero Sona tampoco lo era, por el tema de que es muda.

"Y entonces Nautilus atrapó al caballo de mar y lo lanzó al espacio"

"........................"

"Supongo que estará en el espacio, lo lanzó con mucha fuerza"

"......................"

"Es una pena que no puedas usar tus poderes musicales con mi especie" 

"......................."

"Quizás después quieras hacerme compañía, quiero hacerme amiga de esa tal Fiora" - comentó con positividad - "Dicen que se tiñe el pelo de negro..."

"..................."

"Yo no sé si esto es pelo, igual es carne"

"......................"

"Bueno, tengo que irme, Sona, suerte con encontrar a alguien que te entienda" - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba

La cantante podía usar su música para comunicarse con otras personas, aunque esto no parecía funcionar con las sirenas.

Sona se encontraba por una zona muy poco circulada, solo quería practicar con su música para su siguiente concierto, el cual era en Ionia.

"Griiiii khaaaaa" - gruñó una extraña voz

"¿................?" - se alarmó la joven

"Grriiiiii" - chilló nuevamente

La musa de Ionia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando a una especie de mutante morado en el suelo, agonizando de dolor.

Ella lo reconoció como Kha'Zix, la cucaracha del vacío y uno de los campeones a los que más se encontraba durante su estancia en la grieta del invocador.

"Kha'Zix...." - le habló con su música - "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"¡Grrriii graaaaahh!" 

"Kha'Zix... intenta...."

El insecto mutante se giró y vio a Sona, momento en que empezó a hacer crecer sus alas y cuchillas. Esto alarmó a la mujer de pelo azul, que empezó a correr.

"¡Grrriiiii!" - chilló el monstruo antes de dar un salto

".............."

"¡Hiaaaaaa!" 

Sona dejó de ver a Kha'Zix, por lo que se giró para usar su instrumento y dejarle inmovil, el tiempo suficiente como para escapar de él.

"¡......................!"

Las cuerdas de su instrumento habían sido cortadas. Justo levantó la cabeza para ver a Kha'Zix volver de su invisibilidad, mirandola con sus ojos verdes.

"So... naaa... ayu.... daaaa...." - suplicó el insecto

".................."

"Ayu.... ¡griiiiiiiiii!"

Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse de color purpura y de un solo tajo de sus guadañas cortó por la mitad el instrumento de la joven. Gracias a dios solo era una réplica.

El monstruo golpeó con su cuerpo a la mujer de pelo azul, lanzandola contra el muro de piedra que había detrás de ella. Luego se preparó para cortarla por la mitad....

"Etneted Kha'Zix, al necesito aviv" - dijo una voz oscura

"Grrii.... .grgrrrr....."

"Etad prisa.... Xiz'Ahk..."

Una aureola de magia morada apareció alrededor de la campeona, levantándola en el aire.

"Gr... grrr... grgrrrr...."

"Olos está etneicsnocni... justo omoc me ecah falta..."

Un hombre con ropas moradas y la cara oculta por una sombra apareció en el techo del edificio, vigilando que nadie se acercara.

Su aspecto era similar al de cierto profeta del vacío, pero eso no importa ahora. Extiende la mano y abre una especie de portal a través del cual observa a alguien.

"Al siguiente..." - dijo mientras observaba a Ashe


	235. Señor de sapos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Esto ocurre poco después de que Nami se despidiera de Sona, ella se encuentra flotando hacía la academia, encontrándose con un gigantesco hombre.

Hombre tampoco era un termino muy preciso, pues se trataba de Tahm Kench, el señor del río.

"¡Hola señor de los sapos!" - le saludó la sirena

"Otra vez no..." - se quejó el pez gato

"¿Qué está haciendo esta vez?"

"Estoy tomando una merienda, ¿te importa dejarme en paz?"

"¿Qué está merendando?" 

"Cosas, comidas, seres vivos, ahora lárgate de aquí"

"Eres muy arisco...." - le dijo con los mofletes inflados

"Tengo más siglos de antigüedad, niña, no oses enfadar al señor del río, aquel que controla las aguas de la vida y la muer..."

"Le diré a Nautilus que saque tus intestinos con su ancla y que se lo de a tus queridos sapos.." - dijo con una inocente sonrisa

"Ehmm... ¿Nautilus has dicho?"

Tahm Kench era un ser centenario, pero Nautilus era una especie de espectro del mar incapaz de morir y  conocido por ser muy poderoso...

"¿Qué te parece compartir mi.. emm.. comida?"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias Señor de los Sapos!"

"No me llames así, te lo he di...."

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere ser torturado durante su existencia con clavos ardientes siendo incrustados bajo sus uñas y ojos?" - preguntó sonriente

"¿Hablas así a todo el mundo?"

Mientras este hablaba con la sirena, una mujer de capa larga apareció cargando un arco de hielo. Ella apuntaba a Tahm Kench, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Es qué no puedo comer tranquilo?" 

"Aléjate de la sirena, criatura anfibia" - le dijo Ashe con seriedad

"¿Eso es un arco de hielo?"

"¡Hola Ashe!" - saludó Nami con efusividad

La híbrida había colaborado algunas veces con Ashe en la línea inferior, al verla corrió a darle un abrazo, cosa que incomodó un poco a la reina.

"Nami, estoy amenazando a alguien"

"¿Amenazarme? ¿Me amenazas con un arco de hielo? Dudo que eso pueda dispara..."

La campeona de negro lanzó una flecha contra el brazo del pez gato, congelandolo en apenas unos segundos. Esto alarmó a Tahm Kench.

"¡No! ¡Otra vez no!" - gritó mientras se arrancaba la flecha

"¿Otra vez? No recuerdo haberte matado... todavía..."

"Estúpidas mujeres con poderes de hielo" - murmuró hundiendo su brazo en el río

"¿Has dicho mujer con poderes de hielo?"

"Esa Lissandra también me hizo lo mismo" - respondió algo enfadado

"¿De qué conoces a la bruja?" - preguntó agarrando otra flecha

"Otra pomposa reina del frío de Freljord, como si esas tres malditas hermanas no hubieran sido suficiente moles...."

Tahm Kench al haber vivido por mucho había conocido a las antiguas reinas de Freljord (aunque no reconoció a Lissandra), lo que le hizo recordar al arco de Avarosa.

"A ver si lo adivino..."

"Yo soy la reina de Freljord" - dijo antes de dispararle

La flecha esta vez impactó en su pecho, congelándose antes de que poder arrancársela. Ashe también dudó si volver a dispararle.

"No deberías hacer eso" - le dijo Nami - "Señor de los sapos es amigo de Thresh"

"¿Del carcelero?" - se extrañó la arquera

Ella era de la Liga de las Leyendas, quien luchaba contra las artes oscuras de Lissandra y sus Emisarios del Mal... y este ser era un aliado suyo....


	236. Mala naturaleza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

_Las mareas temblaban, los crujidos de madera se escuchaban a la par de los gritos de los que tripulaban el barco... un barco destinado al fracaso... bajo mi mano..._

_Una vez me llamaron diablo y estaban en lo cierto... el novio lloró por días cuando mi hambre se llevo lo que más amaba en el mundo..._

"Estoy considerando dispararte en la garganta" - le dijo Ashe

"¡Exijo respeto! ¡Bruta albina!"

La arquera ajustó su flecha para amenazarle, pero ella en cierto sentido le quería vivo. Tal vez eso ayudara en su lucha contra los Emisarios del Mal.

"No hables a la realeza de esa manera"

"Más bien pareces una psicópata"

"Lo dice el amigo del ladrón de almas y sepulcros" 

"Eso de amigo es bastante relativo..." - murmuró el pez gato

"¿También hablabas así a la bruja del hielo?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"No, ella me congeló por no hacerle una reverencia..."

"Fue generosa...."

"¿Generosa? Soy más antiguo que tu, niña, merezco respeto"

"Acabas de decirme que has sido canibalizado, la mera posibilidad de que te tenga respeto ha sido arrojada al infierno helado de la que será tu tumba"

"Debería dejar de venir a esta maldita academia"

Mientras ambos hablaban una figura con ropas moradas y plateadas caminaba hacía ellos, sin demasiada prisa y con mucha calma.

"Alimentame o me comeré tu ar.... oye, ¿quién es ese?"

"¿Mmm? Identificate, extraño" - le habló la reina de Freljord

"Ehsa, te otisecen" - le dijo con voz ronca

"¿Eso es arameo?" - preguntó la mujer - "O idioma antiguo..."

"A mi me parece que es inventa...."

"La acisum os aravituac...."

El extraño ser levantó su brazo derecho, cerrando el puño y creando una especie de extraña aura morada alrededor suya. Sus ojos también brillaron con un color similar.

"Me siento... calmada...."

"Yo sigo teniendo hambre..."

Una especie de melodía empezó a penetrar en los oídos de los campeones, calmándolos y finalmente durmiendolos en poco tiempo.

"Grrr...." - gruñó un ser invisible

"Etavell a al reina, Xiz'Ahk" 

Kha'Zix, cucaracha del Vacío, apareció de la nada y puso a la reina encima suya, luego la acercó a su asociado, quien pasó la mano por encima suya.

"Una meenoos... toodavía cueestaa un poco...."

"Grgrr......" - gruñía el monstruo

"Llevatela, dentroo de poco... sereeemos perfectoos..."

Un portal del Vacío apareció delante del misterioso individuo, quien lo atravesó en compañía de la cucaracha mutante purpura (me gusta eso de cucaracha).

A los pocos segundos apareció otro llamado héroe, quien observó al Tahm Kench congelado.

"Teemo, ¿me oyes?" - preguntó con un transmisor en la mano

" _Si, Jayce, ¿te has reunido con Ashe y el pez sapo?_ " 

"He encontrado al pez... aunque no lo parece... pero no hay rastro de Ashe"

" _Eso es extraño, ¿vas a arrestar al monstruo?_ "

"Tu sabes que Ashe a veces puede ser un poco... fría... mejor me espero a que despierte y le hago un interrogatorio" - contestó mientras se sentaba

" _Eso no le va a gustar..._ "

Un estruendo se escuchó de repente, resultando ser el estomago del monstruo. Su apetito parecía ser más fuerte que el sueño inducido por su enemigo.

Abrió los ojos y notó que la congelación le impedía mover el cuello.

"Tengo hambre... mucha hambre..." - dijo con una voz seca


	237. ¿Dónde está Tahm Kench?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Thresh, el carcelero de las almas perdidas, se encontraba en la parte trasera del principal edificio del instituto de guerra. En compañía de Lissandra, la bruja del hielo.

El nigromante se encontraba frente a la base de un tronco, en este había una especie de pentagrama dibujado. Parecía que el oscuro estaba haciendo algún ritual.

"Hey, vosotros dos" - les habló una voz algo chillona

"¿Mmmm?" - se giró la bruja del hielo

"Tengo que hablar con ese tipo gótico" - dijo una especie de pez

El personaje en cuestión se trataba de Fizz, conocido por haber domesticado a un tiburón gigante y letal para casi cualquier ser vivo.

"Thresh está ocupado, niño" - dijo la reina

"Paparruchas, y no me llames niño, anciana"

Lissandra alzó su mano, haciendo que el suelo bajo Fizz temblará y unas estalagmitas de hielo surgieran del suelo. Estas atraparon al pez azulado.

"No me llames anciana..."

"Está frío..." - murmuró el pez

"Puedo hacerte sentir..." - la bruja acercó su mano a su rostro - "Más frío..."

"¿Podéis hacer menos ruido?" - se quejó Thresh

"Thresh... ayuda..."

"Estoy intentando pudrir... ¿Fizz? ¿qué demonios haces tu aquí?"

"Insultarme y faltarme el respeto, por lo visto"

"Señorita, por favor, no se tome en serio...."

"En ese caso mátalo y punto" - dijo el esqueleto en seco

"¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Soy un campeón!"

"Algo se nos ocurrirá...." - murmuró Lissandra

Parecía que la bruja realmente iba a librar a todos los invocadores de la máquina de matar que era Fizz... hasta que llegó Viktor, heraldo de las máquinas.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?" - preguntó el Doctor

"PARECE QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE CRIOGENIZAR AL HÍBRIDO" - dijo Blitzcrank

"Ayuda... por favor..." - gimió Fizz

"Este insensato nos ha faltado el respeto" 

"Lissandra, entiendo tu relación actual con Brand y que por ello pases más tiempo por aquí, pero deja de amenazar de muerte a todo el mundo"

"EL AUMENTO DE CADÁVERES PUEDE AYUDAR A SEMBRAR EL MIEDO"

"El latón tiene razón" - dijo Thresh sin mirarles

"Yo solo venía preguntando por Tahm Kench...." - dijo el pez

"¿Tahm Kench?" - se extrañó el carcelero 

"Tu le viste recientemente y no lo encuentro..."

"Estará en alguna cafetería o en algún bar" 

"Ya he mirado en todos los lados... quedamos en formar equipo y..."

"Siento interrumpir" - dijo el científico - "Pero tenemos un asunto pendiente"

"¿Ya ha aparecido el defensor del mañana?" - preguntó Lissandra

"Si, mi localizador ha detectado su energía"

"Por favor... solo quiero encontrar..."

"Cállate, tus superiores están hablando" - le dijo la bruja

"POSIBILIDADES DE SUPERVIVENCIA DEL PEZ: 30%"

Thresh agarró su linterna y se concentró, visualizando a un Tahm Kench congelado... y justo al lado de Jayce... algo realmente interesante.

El carcelero empezó a andar hacía el pescado, todavía en el hielo, le agarró del cuello con su mano y lo sacó de su cárcel de hielo.

"Viktor, ¿puedo sugerir una idea para nuestro enemigo?"

"Nuestra asociación está abierta a las sugerencias"

"Cebo vivo" - dijo sonriendo

A lo lejos esto estaba siendo observado por una figura de morado, quien parecía tener cierta curiosidad e interés en el grupo de campeones.

"Emisaarioos... emisaa... emisarios..." - masculló a duras penas

El sujeto se rodeó de un aura morada antes de desaparecer.


	238. Héroes y sapos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Thresh y compañía habían estado hablando con Viktor, quien planeaba un ataque contra su enemigo más eterno, el defensor del mañana Jayce.

Este por el contrario se encontraba frente a un congelado Tahm Kench, que se encontraba devorando algo de comida. El humano prefería no fijarse demasiado en el.

"Cuidado o vas a atragantarte" - comentó el héroe

"Eso es que no conoces mi forma de comer..." 

"Tu nombre no me es familiar, pero Teemo dijo que eras amigo de Thresh"

"Eso de amigo..." - el demonio del mar terminó de comer - "Es algo muy rebatible"

"No conozco mucho acerca del carcelero, aunque me he enfrentado a él un par de veces" - le explicó Jayce

"¿Eres un héroe o algo así?"

"Podría decirse, aunque más que nada soy inventor"

"Los héroes son como los abogados..."

"¿Y qué hacías ahí congelado en el hielo?" - preguntó dejando el martillo a un lado

"Una de las reinas de Freljord... parece que todas tienen mal carácter"

"Ashe puede ser algo irascible pero es buena reina y la otra...."

"Lissandra, bruja del hielo" - mencionó con odio

"Veo que a ti también intentó matarte" - dijo con humor

"Tu actitud te va a hacer caer, héroe" 

"Prefiero no amargarme, como Viktor, solo vivo mi vida"

"Sabes, es la segunda vez que me dejan aquí en el hielo..."

"¿Y dónde está Ashe? Se supone que estaba aquí" - preguntó Jayce

"Buena pregunta...." - dijo con cierto enfado - "Se ha ganado un enemigo..."

Mientras los dos hablaba, un brillo de color morado apareció en la distancia y poco después un portal del mismo color, a poca distancia.

"¿Eso es de Viktor?" - preguntó el pez gato

"No, el morado no es su estilo" - respondió preocupado

Del portal salió un hombre delgado y con trajes de colores morados y plateados. Su rostro estaba oculto y parecía estar acompañado por seres del vacío.

"Hey, héroe, ¿por qué no me descongelas?" 

"Si, tal vez sea lo más....."

El oscuro personaje alzó su brazo y lanzó una especie de rayo de color morado, el cual congeló el arma de Jayce en un hielo morado.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Hielo?" - se extrañó el hombre

"Jayce, vengo a por tu don..."

"Si necesitas ayuda no tienes que congelar mis objetos, amigo" 

"No he... hemos... dicho ayuda... auxilio... petición... he dicho... hemos dicho don..." - parecía que le costaba mucho hablar

"Creo que no viene con ganas de ser tu amigo"

El misterioso hombre lanzó otro rayo contra Jayce, quien pulsó un botón de su cinturón. De repente los rayos no llegaban a congelarlo.

"¿Te gusta mi escudo de microhondas? Lo desarrollé tras luchar con Lissandra"

"Dichosa tecnología..." - murmuró Tahm Kench

"Ya contamos... prevenimos... esperábamos... eso de Viktor" 

El enmascarado alzó su brazo y apretó el puño, generando una especie de chirrido que comenzó a molestar a ambos campeones.

"He escuchado... esa... cosa antes..." - dijo Tahm Kench

"Lo sabemos, tu nos has... visto... observado... mirado antes"

El demonio de mar y el defensor del mañana se durmieron en pocos segundos. Los insectos oscuros del vacío fueron a recoger a Jayce, dejando su martillo atrás.

"Otro menos... nos queda poco... corto plazo.. menos..."

Otro portal se abrió y el extraño se marchó con tranquilidad. 


	239. ¿Dónde está mi enemigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Tahm Kench había sido dejado inconsciente otra vez con el mismo método de la música, y otra vez parecía que alguien le había encontrado.

Su cuerpo se encontraba ya casi descongelado, con solamente sus piernas cubiertos por la capa de hielo. Aunque parecía estar disfrutando del sueño.

"¡Eh! ¡Pejesapo! ¡Despierta!" - gritó una voz casi infernal

"¿Mmm? Dejadme dor...."

Una sutil descarga de electricidad hizo que el pez gato despertará en seguida, con la baba cayéndose por su boca en una escena algo asquerosa.

"¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡Estoy harto de que me molesten!" - gritó enojado

"¿Crees que nosotros somos la molestia?" - preguntó Viktor

"¡Tahm Kench!" - gritó Fizz al verle - "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"¿No ves mis piernas? Estoy en un bloque de hielo"

El pescado se giró para mirar a la bruja con cierta molestia.

"Esta vez no he sido yo" - dijo Lissandra

"Seguro, fue la otra reina del arco de hielo" 

"¿Arco de hielo?" - se extrañó el científico - "Eso suena irreal..."

"¿Ashe ha estado aquí?" - comentó a interesarte Lissandra 

"Me vio hablando con una campeona y decidió dispararme una flecha" - le contestó con enojo - "Hoy en día nadie puede...."

"Cállate, sapo mutante, dime el paradero de la albina impura"

"Ni idea" - contestó en seco - "Me dejó demasiado congelado, cuando desperté solo estaba el héroe del martillo"

"Jayce" - dijo Viktor con voz profunda

"Ese, y luego un hombre de morado nos durmió..."

"¿Hombre de morado? ¿Qué has comido esta vez?" - preguntó Fizz

"Puré de patatas, cangrejos vivos, algo llamado pupusa"

"¿Qué demonios es eso último?" - se quejo el pez

"Es una especie de tortilla...."

"¡Detened vuestra conversación alimenticia!" - les gritó el heraldo de las máquinas - "Quiero saber donde se encuentra el llamado defensor del mañana"

"Y la arquera del hielo" - añadió Lissandra

"¿No has oído la historia? Me quedé dormido y se lo llevó un tipo de morado"

"Hombres de morado..." - murmuró Thresh - "¿Eso no os recuerda a alguien?"

"¿A Skarner?" - dijo Fizz

"¿A Veigar?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"¡Malzahar! ¡Panda de incompetentes!" - les gritó el nigromante

"¿Aún sigues pensando en ese brujo?" - se extrañó Viktor - "Van ya casi dos años...."

"¿Podéis dejar de hacer conjeturas?" - pidió la reina con cierta autoridad - "Hemos venido aquí por un motivo"

"¿Motivo? Jayce no está y la arquera tampoco, ni siquiera mi transmisor..."

Pero el dispositivo si localizó algo, procedente de detrás de Tahm Kench, se trataba del martillo de Jayce, el arma definitiva de su archienemigo.

"Interesante..." - murmuró con su voz metalizada

"Espero que haya merecido la pena"

"No has cambiado nada, saco de huesos" - dijo el demonio de mar

"Lissandra......" - murmuró fríamente

"No, espera, otra vez..."

La reina alzó su brazo para congelar nuevamente al monstruo con sombrero. Esto alteró a Fizz quien parecía estar un poco cansado.

"¿Por qué hicisteis eso? A estas alturas...."

"Deja de quejarte, anfibio" - le habló el doctor - "Apenas durará unas horas"

El heraldo de las máquinas recogió el martillo de Jayce, puesto que Blitzcrank no había podido acudir a la búsqueda de su enemigo.

"Daré un buen uso a este instrumento"

"Bien, yo voy a buscar a nuestro enemigo" - dijo Thresh dándose la vuelta


	240. Días de lluvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Tras todo lo ocurrido con Tahm Kench (aún congelado) y los Emisarios del Mal, Thresh decidió pasarse por una de las cafeterías de la academia, mientras esperaba a Evelynn.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, aunque Pantheon estaba allí para hacerle compañía, cosa que no había pedido en ningún momento.

"Es curioso como se han ido todos los invocadores al verte"

"No se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que se habrán ido" - comentó el espectro mientras dejaba su hoz sobre la mesa

"En Rakkor no usamos hoces, incluso para los cultivos usamos guadañas"

"Una hoz es una guadaña, solo que más manual"

"Tampoco hay muchos días de lluvia" - dijo cruzando los brazos

"Cuando era humano me solían molestar mucho" - comentó el nigromante - "Parecían hechos para limitar mis acciones..."

El esqueleto se quedó mirando su linterna, pensando en todo lo ocurrido aquel día... en sus enemigos... en la lluvia... en todo...

"Yo creo que la lluvia es buena" - dijo de repente el gladiador

"No es buena, es agobiante"

"A veces está bien poner limites, a veces te dan una mejor perspectiva"

Thresh pareció soltar un quejido, señal de que le importaba muy poco la manera de pensar de un simple guerrero con capa y escudo.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó el gladiador

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Pantheon rápidamente recogió su escudo y lo usó para protegerse de lo que parecía ser un disparo que atravesó el cuerpo del carcelero.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" - se quejó levantandose

"Quédate donde pueda verte" - le dijo una mujer de morado

Se trataba de Caitlyn, la sheriff de Piltover y la dueña de una escopeta realmente potente. Lo suficiente para abrir un agujero en el nigromante.

"¡¿Sabes cuanto tiempo voy a pasar con ese maldito agujero?!"

"¡Deja de gritar!" - le replicó la mujer

"Sheriff Caitlyn, ¿ocurre algo?" 

"¿Pantheon? ¿Te relaciones con fantasmas? Después de ver tus fetiches con las mujeres serpiente no me extraña"

"Podría haber omitido eso último" 

"¡¿A quién le importa sus malditas adicciones?! ¡Me has disparado con un rifle!"

"Es una escopeta, no un rifle" - dijo fríamente

"¡Es lo mismo!" - replicó recogiendo su arma

"No arméis una pelea aquí" - dijo Pantheon - "Seguro que Caitlyn tiene una buena razón para... dispararte...."

"Había quedado con Jayce pero no ha acudido"

"Estos mortales me vienen con cualquier cosa...."

"No está en su dormitorio, en su laboratorio o casa y según tengo entendido tus Emisarios del Mal planeabais atacarlo"

"Eso último es inventado" - mintió Thresh

"Entonces... ¿está desaparecido?"

"Teemo me ha dicho que fue a un río cercano y luego dejó de emitir señal"

"Pues buena suerte buscándolo" - dijo Thresh sentándose - "Estoy esperando a una dama"

"Mal nacido..." - masculló la mujer 

Caitlyn se giró y caminó airada hacía la salida con su arma y un paraguas. El frío era muy notable y apenas creía poder soportar la lluvia.

"Sheriff" - le llamó una voz conocida

"¿Pantheon? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a ayudarla, a buscar a Jayce"

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? ¿Eres un espía?"

"Yo solo sirvo a Rakkor y a la guerra" - aclaró el gladiador - "Pero también al necesitado"

La agente de policía volteó los ojos y siguió su camino, siendo acompañada por el guerrero durante aquel día de lluvia.


	241. El lugar del rapto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Caitlyn se encontraba bajo la lluvia, buscando alguna pista que le dijera el paradero de su novio. Quien no había regresado a su casa y tampoco estaba en la academia.

Durante su interrogatorio a Thresh, el carcelero, quedó demostrado que él no tenía nada que ver y se rehusó a ayudar. Pantheon por el contrario se unió a ella.

"¿Seguro que fue aquí?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Según lo que me dijo Teemo fue detectado por aquí la última vez" - respondió Caitlyn

"La lluvia es fuerte y si fue lanzado al agua..."

"Por muy fuerte que sea, Jayce está preparado para cualquier adversidad"

"Confías mucho en su manejo de la ingeniería" 

"Es el defensor del mañana, siempre tiene un truco para todo"

"No sabemos mucho de lo ocurrido, y sin Tahm Kench menos todavía"

"Oye" - le llamó la muchacha - "¿De qué conoces a los truhanes"

"Compañeros de viaje, a veces de pelea también"

"Te juntas con demasiada gente extraña, sobretodo por ese súbdito y la chica serpiente" - dijo sin darle mucha importancia 

"Caitlyn, vigila un poco tu lenguaje hacía la chica serpiente"

La sheriff puede que fuera un poco insufrible en su puesto pero más lo era cuando se trataba de su novio. Frente a ella Pantheon estaba empapado, protegido solo por la capa.

Fue en este momento que Caitlyn miro a su alrededor y descubrió algo.

"La lluvia..." - murmuró extrañada

"¿La lluvia? ¿Tienes frío o algo?" 

"No, pero... míralas de cerca..."

El Rakkor dejó su escudo a un lado y se dio cuenta de que las gotas de lluvia estaban subiendo hasta el cielo, no parecía algo natural, como si ascendieran.

"¿Se elevan las gotas?" - dijo Pantheon - "Pero eso no tiene sentido... ¿qué o quién haría algo como alterar las nubes"

"Nosotros..." - dijo una tercera voz

Los dos campeones se giraron para ver a un enmascarado de topas plateadas y purpuras. Al acercarse a ellos tomaron la defensiva.

"¿Quién eres tu? Identificate ahora mismo o serás encarcelado"

"¿Por qué lo vas a encarce....."

"Grgrrr... nosotros... inteligentes... pacientes..."

"Odio cuando hablan de esa manera" - masculló el Rakkor

El oculto ser alzó su brazo, provocando una melodía que dejo detenida a la sheriff. A Pantheon parecía no afectarle, quizás por su casco.

"Resistencia... lo recordamos..."

"Pues recuerda al hombre que te derrotó"

El artesano de la guerra llegó a donde se encontraba con  un simple sprint, preparándose para golpearle con su escudo.

Pero su oscuro enemigo parecía muchos más rápido y usó sus poder sobre la temperatura para poder emplearlo, helandolo y crubiendolo de hielo.

"Recordamos quienes nos ganaron... Veigar... Viktor... Thresh..."

"Grrrriiii" - chilló Kha'Zix mientras aparecía

El insecto del Vacío montó encima suya a la sheriff, quien estaba completamente inconsciente.

"¿Quién toca?" - preguntó el enmascarado

"Solo falta uno..." - dijo una tercera voz

Tras ellos dos y desde un portal emanaba Rek'Sai, la criatura del Vacío y uno de los seres más rápidos que existía en Runaterra.

"Ve... nos faltan... solo ve...."

"Grrgrgrr..." - hizo caso al irse

El aparente hechicero levantó las manos y creo una especie de panel, para nada era un portal, aunque este reflejara a Kalista.

"Solo nos faltan... dos... un par... para la oscuridad"


	242. Desapariciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Nuestra historia se sitúa en la mañana, muy temprano, con el carcelero siendo visitado por un curioso grupo conformado por Vi, Cassiopeia y Nami.

Del lado de Thresh únicamente se encontraba Viktor, quien se sorprendió de encontrar allí a su pareja sentimental. Lo del enfado era algo más normal en ella.

"¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?" - preguntó el científico

"Mi amiga Ashe ha desaparecido" - dijo Nami

"Lo sabemos, de hecho Jayce...." - intentó hablar Thresh

"Pantheon tampoco ha aparecido essta noche"

"Y Caitlyn no ha ido a trabajar, ella nunca falta a trabajar"

"De la arquera ni idea, aunque la sheriff y el gladiador salieron a noche a buscar al héroe del mañana" - dijo el carcelero sin darle mucha importancia

"¿Y no es raro que tantos campeones desaparezcan?" - comentó Vi

"Mejor eso a que estén muertos" - dijo el nigromante

Las campeonas se quedaron mirando al villano, quien soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse y avanzar hacía la puerta. Otra vez le tocaba solucionar problemas ajenos.

"¿Tu no vas?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas a Vi

"Nah, ya se encargan ellos, no me apetece moverme"

"Entonces tal vez quieras ver.. mi última investigación..." - dijo algo frío

"Suenas otra vez como un científico loco"

"¡Loco no! ¡Yo no estoy loco!" - gritó mientras destruía una mesa con su Rayo de la Muerte

"Lo que tu digas, Viktor" - dijo poco sorprendida

Mientras tanto, Thresh llevó a Cassiopeia y a Nami al riachuelo en el que se encontraba Tahm Kench, todavía congelado en su mayor parte.

"Buenas, Thresh, ¿vienes a ayudarme? ¿de una vez?"

"Cállate sapo, son estas las que quieren hablar contigo"

"¿Unas damas? Oh, hola Cassiopeia, ¿no podrías liberar a tu buen amigo Tahm Kench?"

"Dime donde esstá Pantheon o te dejaré muerto"

"Lo mismo con Ashe" - sonrió la sirena

"Ya dije al tipo del martillo que no sabía donde está la arquera, y mucho menos Pantheon, no le veo desde Horrorween"

"¿Veis? Aquí no pasa nada, no es como si fuese el triangulo de las..."

Un pequeño terremoto tuvo lugar y varios portales morados aparecieron en el horizontes, con un montón de entes del vacío saliendo de ellos.

"¿Por qué nunca cierrass la boca?" - replicó Cassiopeia

"Seguro que solo es una coincidencia" - comentó Tahm Kench

De uno de los portales apareció el enmascarado de morado, acompañado de Kha'Zix y un gigantesco Cho'Gath que empezó a dirigirse a la academia.

"¡Hoy mataremos a los Emisarios!" - gritó el desconocido - "¡Traeremos la nueva Orden!"

"Eso ha sido muy concreto" - comentó Nami

"¿Es cosa mía o ese se parece a Malzahar?" 

"¿Ssolo por ussar ssuss missmoss poderess y asspecto? No lo creo"

"Por fin alguien dice alguien con sentido" - dijo el pez gato

"Esstaba ssiendo ssarcásstica"

"Deberíamos volver a la academia, antes de que la destruyan" - dijo Nami

"Detesto tener que ayudar..."

Thresh agarró con firmeza su linterna y extendió su mano derecha, creando una especie de portal de colores verdes y negros. 

"No os acostumbréis a estos atajos"

Todos pasaron por el portal a excepción de Tahm Kench, quien siguió en el mismo sitio y congelado de cintura para abajo.

"Arf... hecho de menos la comida...."


	243. Golpear con fuerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Tras investigar el paradero de algunos campeones (entre ellos Ashe, Caitlyn y Pantheon), Thresh se encontró con un misterioso hombre de morado llegado del Vacío.

Este parecía manejar a los entes del Vacío, así como a Kha'Zix y Cho'Gath. El nigromante llegó a la academia para advertir al heraldo de las máquinas.

"Saludos, carcelero" - le dijo el científico

"Cara de hueso" - añadió Vi

"Viktor, traigo noticias... complicadas" - comentó el espectro

"Define tu concepto de  _noticias complicadas_ , Thresh" 

"Un tipo que vuela y habla en un idioma satanico controla a los seres del Vacío, a Kha'Zix y a Cho'Gath... y quiere invadir la academia y mataros" - resumió Nami

"Esso máss o menoss, doctor"

El científico se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar, esto resultaba frustrante para las mujeres. Al carcelero en cambio le daba igual si esto se venía abajo.

"De acuerdo, lo mejor será dividirnos" - dijo el criminal

"¿Dividirnos? ¿Ese es tu plan maestro?"

"Vi, mi plan no tiene fugas" - replicó fríamente - "Thresh, tu ve a buscar a los Emisarios"

"Claro, recojo a Evelynn y marchamos por ellos"

"Que Nami se quede con la lamia y Vi" - le contestó mientras sacaba un dispositivo

"¿Qué hacemoss el ressto?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Yo iré a mi laboratorio, necesito un instrumento para contrarrestar ese control mental, Cassiopeia y Vi encargaos de la cucaracha"

"De acuerdo Vik... ¿cucaracha? ¿qué cucara...."

"¡Grrriiii!" - chilló un ser del Vacío

Kha'Zix acababa de entrar en escena, evolucionando sus guadañas y dispuesto a lanzarse contra sus oponentes sin pensárselo dos veces.

"¿Le dejas el bicho a las señoritas?" - se quejó la oficial de Piltover

"Me congratula ver que conservas tu sentido del humor"

El científico activó el teletransportador de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que Thresh se marchaba en busca de Evelynn.

"¿Creéis que ese insecto mudará su piel?" - preguntó Nami

"Ni lo sé ni me importa" - dijo la pelirrosa crujiendo sus nudillos

"Tal vez pueda ussar mi veneno y noquear...."

Antes de poder dar su opinión, la mujer de los puños de hierro se lanzó contra Kha'Zix, dandole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

Incluso cuando el pobre insecto mutante intentó volverse invisible ella lo detuvo y le agarró del cuello, luego prosiguió a golpearle cada vez más fuerte.

"¿No deberíamos ayudarla?" - preguntó la sirena

"No creo que haga falta...."

"Pero parece divertido..."

"No ess divertido" - dijo en seco

"Tu y yo tenemos colas, ¿somos hermanas?"

La lamia dio un breve suspiró de lamentación al ver hasta donde había llegado en comparación con su hermana o cualquier otro Noxiano.

"Eh, vosotras" - les habló Vi - "¿Habéis terminado de tomar el té?

"¿Y tu hass terminado de jugar con tu masscota?"

"Creo que te has pasado un poco" - dijo Nami tocando el cuerpo de Kha'Zix con un palo

"Tranquila, puede regenerarse" 

"¿Y ahora qué hacemoss?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Hay dos entradas, iremos a la delantera, con suerte habrá algún campeón"

El trío se marchó en busca de un poco de ayuda, porque la academia se estaba llenando de seres del Vacío. Esto también provocó que dejaran la entrada trasera desprotegida.

Cho'Gath seguía avanzando en esa dirección pero afortunadamente un par de campeones llegaron a avistarlo desde el edificio.


	244. El poder del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

En medio de una invasión del Vacío por parte de un misterioso ser, Thresh se separó de sus compañeros para avisar a los Emisarios del Mal.

Cassiopeia y compañía se encargaron de un casi poseído Kha'Zix, pero por otro lado de la academia llegaba Cho'Gath. Esto era malo, evidentemente.

"¿Seguro qué no has tenido nada que ver?" - preguntó Kalista con frialdad

"Estoy seguro en un alto porcentaje" - le dijo Malzahar

"Ya sabes que si me traicionas...."

"Sufriré la ira del espirítu de la venganza..."

"Eso no ha sonado bien" - se quejó la nigromante

"No era una queja, pero un campeón que devora cualquier cosa se está acercando"

"Me olvidaba que sigues siendo un mortal"

El monstruo estaba a poca distancia y todavía en un tamaño manejable. Pero lo que sorprendió al brujo de morado fue otra cosa.

"Extraño, esos son mis entes del Vacío"

"El Vacío tiene que estar lleno de esas cosas" - dijo la fantasma

"Si, pero solo yo puedo controlarlos"

El profeta del Vacío alzo su mano, frenando la oleada de entes que marchaban hacía ellos.

"Sabía que no defraudarias" - proclamó Kalista

"A quien no controlo es a Cho'Gath"

"Tienes una idea, siempre tienes una idea malvada...."

"Kalista, ni que fuera una especie de megalomano villano"

Los entes del Vacío comenzaron a obedecer al hechicero, quien logró enviarlos contra el gigante. Estos le hacían daño, aunque no el suficiente para que frenara su avance.

"Ahora tienes que distraerle, haz que te ataque" - le dijo Malzahar

"No me fío de tu plan, Malzahar"

"Si falla siempre podrás desatar la ira del espíritu de..."

La guerrera espectral dio un saltó lanzando sus jabalinas contra el monstruo, quien dirigió su atención a ella.

"Es fácil motivarla..." - murmuró Malzahar

El profeta canalizó en sus manos la magia del Vacío, creando un portal a dicha zona del tamaño de Cho'Gath justo detrás de él.

"¡Graaaaa!" - gritaba la pesadilla del Vacío

"¡Malzahar!" - le llamó Kalista

"Voy, señora" - respondió con tranquilidad

Del portal salieron muchos entes más que empezaban a ralentizar al gigante, empujándolo hasta el mismo agujero cósmico (en algún lugar del cosmos estará, ¿no?).

"¡Graaaaghhh!" - gritó el monstruo aún poseído

"Kalista, ¿te importaría?" 

La nigromante canalizó varias almas que había notado en el Vacío. Las canalizó para agarrar una roca gigantesca y lanzarla con su Llamada del Destino.

El enorme pedrusco terminó de empujar al gigante dentro del portal, el cual fue cerrado después por el profeta.

"Te dije que funcionaría" - dijo Malzahar cruzado de brazos

"Gracias a mis intervenciones" - reseñó alzando su ceja derecha

"Aún me sigo preguntando por todo lo que ocurre"

"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó extrañada

"No hay ningún campeón del Vacío que tenga algo en contra a la academia, tampoco creo que los héroes vayan contra los Emisarios...."

"Quizás alguien buscando venganza" - dijo seriamente

"¿Detectas a alguien así?"

"Si, de hecho es alguien cercano, un conocido"

"Bien, dime de quien se trata, hay que decírselo a Thresh"

"Ese eres tu, Malzahar" - le dijo en seco


	245. Último contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

El caos ocurría en la academia de guerra debido a una invasión del Vacío. En la zona delantera campeones como Garen, Xin Zhao o Maestro Yi combatían a las hordas.

En un área más alejada, dedicada a la investigación se encontraba Vel'Koz, estudiando algo en una pizarra cercana, muy concentrado.

"Las zonas afectadas han sido toda en las cercanías..."

"Grgrgr...." - pequeños entes se le acercaban

"¡Hey! ¡Vel'Koz!" - le gritó una voz

Las llamas quemaron a los bichos del Vacío reduciéndolos a ceniza en pocos segundos. Brand parecía algo brusco en su forma de hablar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó tranquilamente

"Estos bichos vienen en masa, date prisa"

"Se supone que no deberían acercarse a mi, ya que soy un ser del Vacío y por otro lado tampoco pueden controlarme, soy demasiado inteligente..."

"Para de hablar y date prisa"

"Tu insistencia me molesta, Brand"

"Si no fueras amigo de Lissandra quemaría tus corneas" - le amenazó con una sonrisa

"Piromanos...."

Más entes del Vacío comenzaron a llegar por los pasillos, la gran mayoría eran controlados por la venganza ardiente, aunque empezaban a ser muchos.

"Dices que no vienen a por ti pero son demasiados"

"El exceso de entes pueden deberse a que han sido enviados a capturar a alguien"

"Entonces si han venido a cazarte" - replicó el hombre de fuego

"No, me refiero a que han venido a por ti"

Los bichos del Vacío se detuvieron y se empezaron a escuchar pasos desde el pasillo. Eran tranquilos y por algún motivo llamaron la atención de Vel'Koz.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" - preguntó Brand

"No lo sé" - contestó el Ojo del Vacío - "Y eso no me gusta"

El sujeto iba cubierto de ropas moradas con toques plateados, una cara cubierta por las sombras y cierta similitud con Malzahar.

"Nosotros no somos un tipo..."

"¿Nosotros?" - se extrañó el campeón del Vacío

"Nosotros somos el Vacío... somos el Soberano..."

"Muérete" - dijo Brand lanzandole una bola de fuego

El fuego pareció no afectarle en lo más mínimo, como si no pudiera quemarle. Luego canalizó algo de magia azul en su mano, que lanzó contra Vel'Koz.

El hechizo era un disparo de magia congelante, la cual lo congeló rápidamente. 

"¿Magia de Freljord?" - se extrañó el piromano

"Hemos necesitado tiempo... ahora solo nos faltas tu..."

"¿Yo? ¿Yo por qué? Monje tibetano"

El autoproclamado Soberano alzó su mano derecha, canalizó magia del Vacío y esta parecía estar asfixiando al eterno ser de fuego.

"Arf... arggg.. a...." - cayó al suelo en segundos

"Solo nos queda uno... un último..."

"Griii...." - los entes se acercaban a Vel'Koz

"Matar al Emisario es tentador..." - admitió el extraño hombre - "Pero primero iremos por el poder que merecemos..."

El extraño hombre abrió una especie de portal por el que las hordas de entes llevaron a su recién caída víctima. Luego el propio Soberano cruzó por él.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un par de campeones se acercaron por esa zona.

"¡Fiora! ¡Ven aquí!" - gritó Nami

"¿Qué es lo qué pasa ahora?" - preguntó la señorita Laurent - "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"

"¡Es un helado con forma de Vel'Koz!"

"Nami, eso es Vel'Koz"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó confundida

"Si, y será mejor llevarlo con Veigar"


	246. Un propósito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Estos últimos días estaban siendo un autentico revuelo, en gran medida porque múltiples campeones se han visto involucrados en una especie de invasión del Vacío.

El otro motivo es que vuestro querido y amado escritor estaba enfermo, muy enfermo... pero volviendo a la trama, nos encontramos en el propio Vacío.

"Queda poco..." - murmuraba el Soberano - "Muy poco..."

"Griiii....." - gruñía un ente del Vacío

"Confiamos en ello...."

Delante del propio villano se encontraban una serie de campeones sobre rocas formando una especie de altar. Ellos eran Ashe, Jayce, Brand, Sona, Caitlyn y Pantheon.

También había una excesiva cantidad de entes del Vacío alrededor.

"Nuestro plan ha tomado tiempo... y nuestra venganza será inmediata..."

En otro lugar, cerca de la academia, Swain se encuentra caminando junto a un grupo de soldados Noxianos y Talon.

"Señor, no debería haber venido en estos momentos" - dijo el encapuchado

"Soy el líder de Noxus, si alguien quiere vengarse de mi he de ir y arrancarle la columna vertebral" - le explicó tranquilamente

"¿Y no cree que Darius podría hacer eso?"

"¿Tu crees que él sería un Emisario del Mal? Porque yo creo que no"

Mientras los dos principales miembros de Noxus hablaban, aparecieron Xerath y Diana, dos de sus compañeros en cuanto a villanía y dominación/destrucción mundial.

"Saludos, maestro de cuervos" - le saludó Diana

"Diana, Xerath" - les devolvió el saludo

"Veo que has traído algunos hombres"

"Tengo problemas de espalda, de pierna y de vista" - comentó a la mujer - "Estoy a dos pasos de pactar con el demonio"

"Thresh no ha podido venir aún" - comentó el ascendido

"No creo que se refiera a ese demonio" 

"No sería el primero que vende su alma a Thresh"

Mientras el grupo de criminales hablaba, Talon notó algo en la distancia. Era como si una presencia les estuvieran vigilando, motivo por el que desapareció.

Avanzó entre las sombras para encontrar una especie de ente del Vacío muerto.

"¿Un ente?" - se extrañó el asesino de morado - "Parece que ha muerto de... ¿viejo?"

"Griiii....."

"¿Mmm?" - se giró la hoja oculta

Un puñado de entes del Vacío apareció en un instante, siendo solo tres o cuatro.

"Parecen los malditos insectos de Malzahar" - dijo desenvainando su arma

"Griiii... griiii...."

Las dagas del encapuchado cortaron por la mitad a todos los entes en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo la presencia parecía no haberse ido.

"¿Todavía queda alguien más? Que salga ese..."

Un rayo de color morado golpeó a Talon de forma directa, empujándolo bastante lejos, cayendo cerca de los Emisarios del Mal.

"¿Talon? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Levanta" - le dijo Swain

"Swain, creo que ha sido herido"

"Si" - afirmó Diana - "Y creo que ha sido ese tipo"

El Soberano apareció flotando en el cielo y con magia alrededor suya, lucía muy amenazante.

"¿Solo vosotros tres? ¿Dónde está el resto?" 

"¡El resto ha llegado!" - dijo una voz profunda

Nautilus acababa de llegar junto con Lissandra, Veigar, Zed, Singed, Evelynn y Thresh. Solo había un par de ausencias que eran Vel'Koz y Viktor.

"¿Evelynn?" - se extrañó el villano - "Tu no eres una Emisaria"

"Viktor estaba ocupado" - aclaró el carcelero

"En ese caso y como lugarteniente de nuestra asociación..." - comentó Swain - "Emisarios.. atacadle...."


	247. Estados alterados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Los Emisarios del Mal se habían topado con un nuevo enemigo que quería hacer algo con el Vacío y vengarse de ellos... pero primero veamos que hace otros campeones.

En todo el caos y destrucción hay un singular grupo que parece estar muy calmado. Ellos son conocidos por llamarse así mismos como los Repudiados.

"Entonces... ¿creéis que esos bichos serán comestibles?"

"No lo creo" - respondió Corki cruzado de brazos

"Si, si son comestibles" - dijo Skarner

"¿Tenéis hambre?" 

"Twitch, no empieces a parecerte a Tahm Kench"

"Si, bastante tranquilos estamos"

_Ahí están tus aliados... tus singulares aliados..._

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" - les gritó una voz femenina

Frente a ellos aparecía una mujer con túnicas color lavanda y piel morena. Su nombre era Karma y recientemente se unió a su equipo.

"Hola Karma, ¿todo bien? te noto bronceada" - comentó el aviador

"¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados? Todo el mundo está ayudando contra los entes del Vacío"

"Precisamente, todo el mundo está ayudando, nuestra ayuda no hace falta" - dijo Twitch

_Tus aliados dejan mucho que desear en comparación con los anteriores..._

"Necesito localizar a Thresh, ¿sabéis dónde puede estar?"

"Le vi junto a sus Emisarios del Mal" - comentó el escorpión - "Seguramente irá a hacer algo de supervillano"

"Llévame con ellos, es urgente" 

"¿Estás siendo poseída?" - preguntó el escorpión

Karma se quedó mirándole al recordar que Skarner era el único de ese trío que tenía cierto misticismo dentro de si mismo. Al fin de al cabo era la vanguardia de cristal.

"O tal vez tiene la regla" - dijo la rata mutante

Todos se quedaron mirando a su compañero de mala manera... por su parte los Emisarios del Mal estaban frente al llamado Soberano.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" - preguntó Veigar

"¡Me recuerda a alguien! ¡Pero no recuerdo a quien!" - dijo Nautilus

"¿No os dije que le atacarais?" - comentó Swain en voz baja

"Nosotros... somos... Soberano..."

"Querrás decir que eres él Soberano" - le corrigió Singed

"Nosotros somos... Soberano..."

"No, eres un individuo, habla de ti en primera persona, inútil aspirante a amenaza"

"Singed, déjalo ya" - le habló el general Noxiano

"Vengo a advertiros... Emisarios..." 

Las palabras frívolas del extraño hombre captaron un poco la atención del grupo, quienes querían saber un poco más de a quien iban a destruir.

"Ira... odio... caos... todo eso ha sido causado por vuestra culpa... por vuestros asesinatos... vuestros pecados.... vuestra existencia...."

"¿Malzahar?" - preguntó Diana

"No somos Malzahar...." - respondió el encapuchado 

"Pero parece Malzahar" - dijo el maestro del mal

El hombre de morado comenzó a canalizar energía del Vacío en sus mano, generando un orbe de materia purpura, la cual lanzó hacía sus enemigos.

Los Emisarios se apararon para que el orbe chocara contra la tierra. Esta se quedó en la tierra sin explotar o generar efecto alguno.

"Decepcionante" - masculló Thresh

"Hay algo vivo ahí dentro" - advirtió Zed

"¿Algo vivo?" - se extrañó Lissandra

"Tal vez habría que investi...." - comentaba el Xerath

_¡Detenles! ¡Detenles ahora mismo!_

"¡No toquéis esa cosa!" - gritó Karma acompañada de Skarner

"¿Eso es un escorpión de piedra?" - se extrañó Singed

El orbe hizo una especie de gemido y luego se expandió un poco, haciéndose más grande para sorpresa del resto de villanos.

"Ahora esperaremos... a nuestra nueva era...." - murmuraba el Soberano


	248. Imparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Los Emisarios del Mal se habían reunido para hacer frente al Soberano, un extraño ser que parecía portar poderes relacionados con el Vacío.

Esto incluía un revuelo en la academia, provocado por los muchos entes del Vacío y por alguna extraña maquinación que planeaba el extraño ser.

"Aniquilaremos a cada uno de vosotros...." - dijo el Soberano

"Esa cosa sigue creciendo" - notó Veigar

"No aconsejo quedarnos cerca" - les advirtió Zed

"¿Huiréis para enfrentarnos otro día?" - preguntó el hombre de morado - "Típico"

"¿Puedes callarte por un segundo?"

Swain parecía muy enfadado, agarraba su bastón con fuerza y de hecho varios cuervos parecían sobrevolar alrededor del misterioso brujo.

"Cría cuervos...."

"Y serán incinerados" - continuó el Soberano

La magia del Vacío que canalizaba el oscuro ser se transformó en un par de intensas llamas que salían de sus propias manos. Con ellas pudo disipar fácilmente a los pájaros.

"¡¿Puede utilizar el fuego?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"Esto se lo quitamos a Brand...."

"¿Brand?" - se enteró Lissandra - "¡Eh! ¿Qué has dicho de Brand?"

"Brand fue seleccionado por nosotros para drenar su poder" 

El Soberano descendió hasta el suelo y levantó una roca con gran facilidad, lanzandola contra el "orbe de Vacío", que creció más rápido con ello.

"Al igual que la fuerza de Pantheon"

"Maldito gusano..." - gruñó la bruja del hielo

"Thresh, tenemos que salir de aquí" - advirtió Karma

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia?" - preguntó Diana

"Porque esa cosa no es un simple orbe del Vacío" 

Quien dijo esto era el propio Malzahar, profeta del Vacío. Estaba a lo lejos en compañía de Kalista, quien parecía más enfadada que su compañero.

"¿Malzahar? ¿Entonces quién es ese Soberano?" - preguntó Thresh

"Te dije que ese no era Malzahar" - señaló Singed

"Visten los mismos colores, los mismos poderes, los mismos motivos..."

"Eso da igual ahora, si no os retiráis de ese portal os absorberá" 

"Incluso habla de la misma...."

"Espera" - interrumpió Xerath al carcelero - "¿Has dicho portal?"

"Esa esfera del suelo no es un orbe de energía, es un portal al Vacío"

Los Emisarios del Mal se apartaron bruscamente de donde se encontraba aquella cosa, que iba cubriendo más espacio por momentos.

"Nuestro reinado debe aproximarse, queráis o no" - dijo el Soberano acercandoseles

"¿No sabes cerrar la boca?" - se molestó Veigar

Un Meteorito de Materia Oscura cayó rápidamente hacía su enemigo, que fácilmente lo destruyó con un campo de energía amarilla.

"Esto nos fue proveído por Jayce"

"Eso explica a donde fue a parar" - comentó Thresh

"Hemos reunido los poderes necesarios para contrarrestaros"

"Eso es muy cuestionable" - dijo el Noxiano enfadado

"Reunid cuantos queráis, nuestra victoria estará completa antes de que caiga el sol"

Los cálculos parecían creíbles, pues el supuesto portal (que iba tomando forma de cúpula) ya casi había tomado el patio donde se encontraban.

"Pensamos en mataros nosotros mismos... pero dejaremos que el mismo Vacío os trague y os mate.... donde nadie escuchará vuestros gritos...."

El extraño personaje se sumergió en la Cúpula Portal, adentrándose de lleno en el Vacío.

"Bien... ¿alguien tiene un hechizo? ¿o un plan?" - preguntó el yordle

"Siempre es buen momento para rezar"

"Rezar... puras patrañas..." - dijo una voz metalizada

Viktor acababa de llegar en un buen momento, necesitaban algo para detener lo imparable.


	249. Un nuevo Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Una nueva amenaza conocida como el Soberano había surgido hará unas semanas. Sin embargo es ahora cuando su plan está totalmente completo.

Debido a que esto incluía a la oscura dimensión del Vacío, Viktor decidió reunir a su equipo y varios otros campeones que accedieron a colaborar.

"Bien, ahora procederé a explicar los sucesos acontecidos"

"Menos rollo, Viktor" - se quejaba Vi cruzada de brazos

"Hace unos días desaparecieron ciertos campeones" - dijo mientras usaba una pantalla con imágenes - "Entre ellos Ashe, Jayce, Caitlyn, Brand y Pantheon"

"Esstúpido" - murmuraba Cassiopeia - "Dejarsse capturar"

"Al principio varios campeones pensaron que eran casos aislados..."

"¿Aislados? Las conexiones estaban ahí"

"Vi ¿Tu tuviste alguna corazonada?" - preguntó Diana

"¿Yo? No, en ningún momento" 

"Pues entonces cállate la boca" - le dijo en seco

"Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" - les animaba Nami

"Entonces... todos aquí sois villanos ¿no?" - preguntó Skarner a Zed

"......................."

"Entiendo... eres un ninja...."

"Thresh, necesito contarte algo importante, sobre Horrorween"

"Karma, te he dicho que después" - le dijo algo frío

"Thresh, cariño, me estoy poniendo celosa" - informó Evelynn

"Debería haberme quedado muerto..."

Todos los Emisarios estaban hablando entre ellos, además de otros campeones como Karma, Nami, Skarner, Vi, Malzahar, Kalista o Cassiopeia. Cosa que notó Taliyah.

La tejedora de piedras tocó con su mano el suelo, generando un pequeño temblor que llamó la atención de los presentes.

"Buen trabajo" - le felicitó Viktor - "Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa..."

Una imagen holográfica del Soberano apareció junto a Viktor.

"Este John Doe se hace llamar el Soberano, aparentemente sin relación alguna con Malzahar, a pesar de sus similitudes"

"Gracias por aclararlo... creo..." - admitió el profeta del Vacío

"A través de algunas investigaciones he dado con su plan"

Alrededor del Soberano apareció una especie de esfera que le rodeaba y que era de color morada. Exactamente era la cúpula que había fuera.

"Esta cúpula, por así llamarla, es un gigantesco portal del Vacío, el cual se está fusionando con toda la materia viva de nuestro mundo"

"El Vacío... ¿nos engulle?" - preguntó Singed

"Así es, el más mínimo contacto con la materia viva te infectará"

"¿Y cuánto puede crecer? De máximo, me refiero" - preguntó el Noxiano

"Al parecer sigue absorbiendo energía... el planeta entero"

Los campeones presentes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, con algunos manteniendo el silencio y la seriedad del momento.

"Viktor" - le llamó Malzahar - "Sabes que mi objetivo es traer el Vacío a la tierra pero... sin que esta desaparezca..."

"Lo que Merlín quiere saber es si se puede frenar" - resumió Vi

"Es posible que se pueda desde el interior, pero alguien vivo moriría nada más entrar"

Al decir esto la mayoría se giraron para ver a Thresh y Evelynn, quienes estaban cruzados de brazos. Obviamente no esperaban ofrecerse como voluntarios.

"¿Nos toca a nosotros tener que ir?"

"Malzahar y Nautilus también deberían poder cruzar la barrera, incluso Kalista"

"¿Y tu? ¿Eres cyborg?" - preguntó Skarner

"Exacto, cyborg, mitad máquina, mitad humano" 

"Entonces entramos, derrotamos al Soberano y se acabó, ¿cierto?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Entráis dentro, le localizáis, averiguáis como frenarlo y salís"

"Hmm, no parece tan difícil" 

Mientras tanto la cúpula se iba haciendo más grande y cuanto más amplia fuera, más poder acumularía el llamado Soberano.


	250. El Día del Soberano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Para detener la expansión del Vacío, Thresh decidió entrar dentro de la Cúpula del Vacío que había creado el Soberano. Le acompañaban Nautilus, Evelynn, Kalista y Malzahar.

"¿Vel'Koz ha sido encontrado congelado?"

"Veigar informó hace unas horas" - confirmó Viktor

"Fue encontrado por Fiora y Nami" - añadió Taliyah

"Tenemos un experto en el Vacío y está congelado..." 

El heraldo de las máquinas sacó un dispositivo cuadrado el cual dio a su compañero.

"¿Tu reproductor de hologramas? "

"Este dispositivo está hecho con el martillo de Jayce, emitirá un pulso que derribará la barrera desde dentro y nos permitirá cruzar"

"¿Va en serio?" - dudó el nigromante

"Solo tiene una carga, una oportunidad"

El nigromante le dio la espalda y entró acompañado del resto de campeones, momento en el que una extraña mujer plateada apareció frente a Viktor.

"¿A dónde ha ido el carcelero?"

"¿Mmm? Disculpe, pero esta zona es peligrosa"

"Carcelero, Soberano y Coraza Plateada... los tres deben reunirse para ser iluminados..."

La mujer armada extendió sus brazos y emitió un potente brillo que cegó al científico y a su ayudante. Dentro del Vacío fue fácil llegar hasta donde el hechicero del Vacío se encontraba.

"¿Tenéis alguna idea de qué hacer ahora?" - preguntó Malzahar

"¡¿Por qué no le atacamos?!"

"Nautilus tiene razón, ataquemos en venganza por lo provocado"

 "¿Eso implicaría usar tus lanzas?" - preguntó Evelynn de forma pervertida

"Callaos, esto se termina ahora" - gruñó el espectro

Thresh avanzó hasta permanecer frente al Soberano, quien le miro extrañado y confundido.

"¿Thresh? Esperábamos al yordle" 

"Un poco de respeto al que se llevará tu alma"

"Nosotros ya no tenemos alma, hemos evolucionado desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"¿Qué nos vimos? Recordaría a alguien como tu"

El oscuro se quitó la capucha, revelando no un rostro sino una amalgama de varios entes del Vacío, con sus respectivos ojos mirándole fijamente.

"Que demonios...."

El resto del grupo también salió para ver la visión horrible de ese engendro.

"Nosotros eramos Malzahar... hasta que fuimos arrancados de la carcasa que era su mente..."

"¿Vosotros sois los recuerdos de Malzahar?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Fuimos arrojados al Vacío, donde el propio Vacío nos absorbió, uniéndonos con cada ser que en él habitaba...."

"Jamás pensé que eso ocurriría" - admitió Kalista

"Nosotros tampoco... hasta que surgió un pensamiento... una voz... y finalmente tomamos forma.... ahora somos el Vacío..."

Al escuchar esto Thresh sacó su dispositivo, el cual reventó nada más ser visto por el Soberano, impidiendo al nigromante pulsarlo.

"Recordamos bien los trucos de Viktor...."

"Eso explica que atraparan a Jayce" - murmuró Evelynn

"¡Emisarios! ¡Atacad!" - gruñó Nautilus, lanzándose a por su enemigo

El Soberano le atacó con una potente llamarada que consiguió cegarlo, luego aprovechó la fuerza de Pantheon para golpearlo.

Evelynn se unió a la pelea con sus látigos de sombra, aunque no servía de mucho.

"¿Tienes otro plan?" - preguntó Malzahar - "Porque la cúpula seguirá...."

Un poderoso rayo de color morado impactó en el profeta del Vacío, empujándolo contra una roca y dejándolo lastimado.

"¡Malzahar!" - gritó Kalista

"Nos avergüenza en que te convirtió esa mujer....." 

"Nadie habla así al espíritu de Venganza"

Mientras la fantasma avanzaba, Thresh pensaba en como poder detener a su enemigo, cuando de pronto apareció la mujer de la armadura.

"No tengo tiempo para espectros...."

"Yo soy la Coraza Plateada" 

"¿Coraza? ¿La armadura de aquel museo?"

"Dicha armadura contenía mi alma, la cual fue salvada por tus amigos y tu" - le explicó mientras observaba la pelea - "Estaba en deuda con vosotros..."

"No es el mejor momento para...."

"Durante semanas he estado comunicándome con la llamada Karma y llegué a una conclusión" - le dijo mirando al Soberano

"¿Conclusión? ¿Qué conclusión?"

"Si el Vacío es la oscuridad... yo seré quien lo ilumine...." 

El espíritu comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, con una luz plateada que cubrió a todos los campeones, al Soberano y a la cúpula. Esta desapareció segundos después.


	251. Rastros de luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 18 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Habían pasado horas desde que toda la cúpula del Vacío del Soberano había desaparecido. Y Viktor, heraldo de las máquinas, caminaba por los pasillos de la academia.

Iba acompañado de Singed, quien se paró para señalar la habitación que buscaban. No tuvieron que llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola.

"¿A qué estáis esperando?" - preguntó una voz - "Pasad de una vez"

"No hace falta que te pongas así, Thresh" 

"Cállate Singed" - replicó el nigromante

Los dos científicos pasaron al cuarto, el cual estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por una vela y las llamas de Thresh, que permitía tener un poco de iluminación.

"¿Sigues padeciendo los síntomas?" - preguntó Viktor

"Si, no sé que hizo ese maldito espíritu, pero no puedo ser tocado por la luz"

"¿Ni siquiera por una linterna?" - preguntó el doctor mientras le iluminaba

El brazo de Thresh fue iluminado por la luz, siendo que empezó a gritar de dolor.

"¡Quita esa maldita cosa!"

"¿Puedes recordarme quien era ese espíritu?" 

"Su nombre era la Coraza Plateada..." - dijo rasgándose el brazo - "Era un espíritu que nos encontramos Diana y yo en Horrorween"

"Pues fue muy eficaz al eliminar la cúpula, sobretodo después de tu intento fallido"

"Eh, tendrías que haber visto venir que tendría los trucos de Jayce"

"Y tu tendrías que haberlo usado cuando no tuviera visión tuya"

"Parad de discutir" - les avisó Singed - "Que la dama está dormida"

Efectivamente Evelynn se encontraba dormida en la cama de la habitación, cosa que no parecía ser un problema para el carcelero a la hora de gritar.

"Hubo un destello de luz y luego recuerdo sentir que el sol me quemaba" - comentó Thresh mientras tomaba asiento - "Igual para Kalista y Evelynn"

"Tuviste suerte de que fuera el atardecer" - dijo Viktor

"Encontramos al resto de campeones" - le informó el químico loco - "Pero no han presentado ningún problema similar, salvo huesos rotos, contusiones..."

"¿Y no sabéis que leñes me pasa?"

"Obviamente es una reacción a la luz emitida por el ente"

"Si pudo borrar la oscuridad de la Cúpula del Vacío, tal vez eliminó vuestra protección a la luz o algo así" - conjeturó Singed

"¿Protección a la luz? Somos espectros de las sombras, no vigilantes de la playa"

"Tampoco encontramos rastro alguno del Soberano... creemos que al ser uno con el Vacío, como nos ha explicado Nautilus, pudo ser destruido"

"¿Estáis realmente seguros?" - preguntó con desconfianza

"No, solamente a un 72%" - le contestó Viktor

"Pero el resto de campeones han demostrado recuperar sus habilidades, en teoría no deberíamos tener problemas si vuelve"

"Eso sigue sin darme mucha confianza, Singed"

"Buscaremos algún remedio para tu condición, mientras tanto guarda salud"

"Ahórrate la parafernalia médica, yo ya estoy muerto"

"Entonces procura no moverte mucho de día" - le dijo el químico

"Chsst..." - se quejó el nigromante

Los dos Emisarios del Mal cerraron la puerta al marcharse, con Evelynn levantándose y estirando los brazos al despertarse.

"Entonces... ¿estamos aislados?"

"Todo esto es por culpa de Kalista"

"Eso nos da más de diez horas de placer"

"En algún momento buscaré a esa Kalista y la estrangularé con mi cadena" 

"¿Y por qué no usas tu cadena para cosas mejores?"

"Evelynn, querida, cállate"


	252. Visita en la oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 19 de 19 del "Arco del Soberano"

Tras el encuentro entre Thresh y el Soberano, tanto él como otros campeones de las Islas de las Sombras habían desarrollado dolor a la luz.

Ahora nuestro carcelero se encuentra en su habitación, a oscuras y con la única compañía de su mujer, Evelynn, cosa que tampoco le era de mucha ayuda.

"Thresh, deberías tratar mejor a la mujer de tu vida"

"Evelynn, no tengo vida, y tu tampoco, estamos muertos"

"Siempre me estás sacando la misma excusa" - replicó la diablesa

"Desearía que fuera ya de noche para cazar almas" - dijo el nigromante mientras se acercaba a su escritorio - "Todavía faltan ocho horas"

"Sabes, deberías agradecer a ese ente que tengamos más tiempo a solas"

"¿Agradecer? Evelynn, somos espectros de las sombras, seres que siembran el terror" - le dijo fríamente - "Y ahora solo podemos salir de noche"

"¿Y eso no tiene sentido al ser espectros de las sombras?"

"Emmm no, eso no tiene nada que ver" 

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que un par de golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Cosa que hizo callar a la pareja.

"¿Eres tú? Viktor, ¿has encontrado ya una solución?"

Unas sombras pasaron por las rendijas de la puerta, entrando en la habitación y tomando la forma de una sombra viviente con grandes cuchillas.

"Hola... Thresh..." - saludó Nocturne

"Nocturne, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a burlarte?"

"Si fueras un invocador tal vez... pero vengo de parte del Rey..."

"¿Del Rey Arruinado?" - llamó la atención de Evelynn - "¿Qué quiere ahora el Arruinado?"

"Kalista le informó acerca de lo sucedido"

"¿Kalista? ¿Cómo? Ella también sufre lo mismo que nosotros"

"Ella fue llevada a las Islas por el propio Rey" - le explicó el fantasma - "Sigue siendo su sobrina al fin de al cabo"

"A eso le llamo yo estar enchufada" - murmuró la hacedora de viudas

"Lo que sea, ¿qué es lo que quiere el Rey?"

"Inicialmente iba a restaurar vuestros estados a la normalidad..."

"Menos mal..." - respiró tranquilo el carcelero

"Pero luego pensó que esto sería una posibilidad para que tu y Evelynn pensaseis acerca de vuestras formas de matar... o algo así, no presté mucha atención..."

"¡¿Qué formas de matar ni que cuerno roto?!" 

"Te lo dije, Thresh, esto puede ayudar a nuestra relación"

"¡Silencio! ¡Estoy gritando de ira!"

"De todos modos... te está ayudando Viktor, así que no pasa nada..."

El espectro de negro se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta con su oscura forma, dejando de nuevo a la pareja en la profunda oscuridad (salvo por las llamas verdes).

"Thresh, respecto a mandarme a callar..."

"Evelynn, ¿por qué no haces esto más fácil y me ahorcas?"

"Estás muerto, ¿recuerdas? no puedes morir"

"¿Ahora si importa lo de estar muerto?"

El nigromante estaba realmente desesperado, no era tanto por estar con Evelynn sino por el hecho de estar encerrado en una habitación sin poder salir.

Irónicamente, era como sus víctimas se sentían en su linterna.

"Querido, si solo podemos salir por la noche eso solo significa una cosa..."

"¿Irnos a las Islas de las Sombras y esperar a una cura?"

"No digas tonterías, todas mis amigas estan aquí" - dijo algo molesta - "Significa que vas a tener que plantearte tus próximas jugadas"


	253. Tres descartes

Nuestra historia comienza de noche, cuando la luz del sol ya se ha ido por completo y las almas en ruina se reúnen en uno de los varios Bares Sin Nombre.

Es en este en el que se encuentran dos clientes habituales jugando a las cartas: Twisted Fate y Graves, el fugitivo. Dos viejos amigos, rivales, enemigos y amienemigos.

"Y luego le invité a salir, se negó" - terminó de contar Graves

"Te dije que estaba con Malzahar"

"Ya, pero creo que querer arrancarme la cabeza fue innecesario"

"Le apuntaste con una escopeta" - remarcó Twisted

"En mis tiempos eso era cortesía"

"No, en nuestros tiempos eso era intimidación"

"Si, y funcionaba de maravilla" - se quejaba el pistolero

El bar estaba bastante vacío, por lo regular solía estar más lleno pero nadie quería estar en presencia de Twisted, a quien Kalista estaba cazando.

No obstante, una figura de gabardina azulada, máscara blanca y ropajes rojos entró para sorpresa del barman Sin Nombre.

"Buenas noches, ¿le pongo algo?"

El hombre encapuchado se acercó a la barra y señaló una botella de cristal.

"¿Leche?" - se extrañó el hombre - "Como usted guste"

El extraño hombre agarró en vaso de leche y lo miró por unos segundos, como si hiciesen siglos que no observaba el líquido.

"Ese tipo parece raro" - dijo Graves

"Igual quiere jugar a las cartas"

"No creo que quiera jugar con nosotros a las cartas" 

"Malcolm no seas así, tiene pinta de llevar dinero encima"

El enmascarado se acercó a la mesa de Twisted, mirando fijamente las cartas. Parecía reconocer el juego a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó.

"¿Te apetece jugar una mano?" - le preguntó Fate

"De acuerdo...." - dijo en voz muy baja

"Coge una silla y siéntate..."

El hombre se rehusó a tomar asiento, para incomodidad del dúo.

"Bien, yo repartiré las cartas" - dijo Twisted

"No me fío ni un pelo" 

"............." - el extraño no habló

Tras repartir las cartas tuvieron lugar los descartes, con el nuevo invitado quedándose con su mano original, sin soltar ni una sola.

"Lo siento, Fate, pero esta partida la gano yo" - dijo Graves revelando un poker

"Vaya, has tenido suerte, Malcolm"

"Lo sé, puedes pagarme la siguiente..."

"Pero creo que esto es un empate" - respondió revelando otro poker

"Otra vez igual, supongo que le tocará a nuestro invitado..."

".................."

El hombre reveló su mano, mostrando no solo un poker sino uno del mismo color, cosa imposible en este juego. Esto dejó sorprendido a los campeones.

"¿Cuantos Ases de Corazones metiste en la baraja?"

"Solamente cuatro, como de costumbre"

"..............."

El encapuchado se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que las luces del bar se desvanecieron a la vez.

"Otra vez no..." - se quejó el propietario

"Kalista o Thresh" - apostaba el foragido

"Por favor... que no sea Kalista..." - pedía Fate

"Ya... me encontró...."

La puerta fue derribada de un golpe para dar paso a Thresh, el Carcelero. Este sujetaba en una mano su linterna y en la otra su hoz.

"Nadie escapa de mi, Sangriento"

El nigromante lanzó su cadena contra el enmascarado de blanco, quien pudo evitarla por unos centímetros y huir rompiendo una ventana.

"No escapará...." - dijo fríamente el fantasma

"Disculpe, ¿va a pagar por la ventana?"


	254. Cartas y muerte

Tras una visita al conocido como Bar Sin Nombre, un extraño hombre de gabardina azulada, ropas rojas y máscara blanca se encontraba presa de Thresh.

El carcelero estaba persiguiendo a esta persona a través de de los campos, aprovechando que era de noche y podía sobrevivir al exterior.

"¡No puedes esconderte! ¡No puedes huir!" - gritaba el nigromante

"¿Por qué?" - preguntaba con cansancio

"¡No puedes esconder tu alma!" 

El fantasma de negro lanzó su cadena con fuerza, logrando envolver a su víctima y provocando que cayera al suelo. Aún así avanzó con bastante cautela.

"Eres más débil que el resto de Sangrientos" 

"Yo no me alimento del odio..."

"Una pena, porque yo sí, y sorpresa, os odio a todos"

"Carcelero... si lo piensas bien... somos como primos..."

Thresh sacó de sus ropajes una carta de color rojo con un símbolo rojo.

"¿Ves esto? Gracias a esto he podido seguirte localizarte... creo que lo llaman Objeto de Sangre" - dijo sonriente y triunfante

"Recuerdo esa carta... era mía..."

"Me costó conseguirla pero me llevó hasta ti" - dijo mientras acercaba su hoz

"Por favor primo... no he hecho nada malo..."

"No has hecho nada todavía"

El espectro de la noche clavó su hoz con fuerza en el cráneo de su victima, el cual dio un grito mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar en un color rojo intenso.

Finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse como si fuera porcelana, quedando reducido a cenizas y a un alma roja de forma esférica.

"Es raro que me haya hablado de esa forma... maldito raro..."

El espectro regresó al Bar Sin Nombre totalmente manchado de sangre para poco asombro de los que allí se encontraban jugando y bebiendo.

"Y entonces la lanza atravesó el sombrero" - le explicaba Twisted

"Si, parece que fue muy... sangriento..." 

"Tabernero, ¿tienes servicio?" - preguntó el fantasma

"Para las personas que rompen mis ventanas no" 

Thresh agarró su hoz y golpeó fuertemente la barra, logrando que se agrietara. 

"¿Cree poder impresionar...."

Parece ser que el carcelero solamente dejo su arma para poder agarrar con su mano el cuello del tabernero, cosa que alarmó al dúo de campeones.

"Eh, le necesitamos vivo para que nos sirva" - le dijo Graves

"Si, ¿quién va a parar nuestras disputas?"

"Dime, ¿tienes servicio?"

"Para las pers... ona... rompen... ven... tanaaaaa..."

"Grgrrrr...." - gruñaba el espectro

El fantasma se giró y alzó su mano en dirección a la ventana. En pocos segundos parecía que los trozos de cristal empezaban a recomponer lo que antes era una ventana.

"Y bien, ¿puedo ahora secarme la sangre en un servicio?"

"Aquí no disponemos de un servicio"

El nigromante agarró la mesa que más cerca tenía y la lanzó contra la ventana, rompiéndola, luego agarró de nuevo su arma y se acercó a Sin Nombre.

"Hey, hey, hey, tranquilizaos los dos" - dijo Fate

"Cállate, sombrerero" 

"Thresh, no hay que ponerse así, queda poco para amanecer y..."

"Te he dich... ¿amanecer?"

Quedaba poco para que saliera el sol y el carcelero debía retornar con Evelynn antes de que el sol quemara todo su esquelético cuerpo.

"Te has salvado por hoy..." - gruñó antes de irse

"Oye, ¿nos vamos a quedar hasta el alba?" - preguntó Graves

"¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"Reparte" - contestó en seco


	255. Decisiones

Era muy temprano, Skarner (la Vanguardia de Cristal) se encontraba caminando en compañía de su principal compañero Corki (quien iba en su propia nave) y Karma

Los dos estaban hablando conforme caminaban por los pasillos, la Iluminada por su lado estaba bastante callada, como si estuviera escuchando solamente.

"Y luego todo estalló en llamas" - contaba el yordle 

"Es una historia muy sangrienta" - admitió Skarner

"Luego regresé a casa, donde me esperaba otra guerra familiar..."

"Creo que eso no hace falta contarlo"

"Algún día querrás saberlo, querrás saber que le pasó al pequeño Timmy"

El silencio entre los dos se hizo por algunos segundos, con varias imágenes de la guerra, del fuego y de los gritos de los yordles pasando por su memoria.

"Me voy a almorzar con Lux, nos vemos"

"Hasta luego"

"......................"

"¿Sigues ahí Karma?" - preguntó Skarner

La sacerdotisa de Ionia se encontraba escuchando otra vez una voz que le estaba hablando desde hace tiempo, una voz que pertenecía a un ente.

_**Espero haber sido de ayuda** _

_¿Qué es lo que hiciste con el Soberano? ¿Y por qué Thresh no puede tocar la luz? No puedes irte sin dejarnos tantas preguntas_

_**Salvé tu mundo por ayudarme con los Yelmos, ahora el Soberano no es un problema** _

_¿Y Thresh? ¿Y Evelynn? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?_

_**Ellos no debían de estar allí, por ser seres de las sombras acabaron así, pues mi magia eliminó cualquier oscuridad de ese Vacío** _

_Supongo que no puedo retenerte..._

_**He estado suficiente tiempo en este plano... gracias por todo...** _

_No, gracias a ti por solucionar todo nuestro asunto_

_**Suerte con tus oscuros compañeros... la coraza plateada te acompañará...** _

"Karma" - le avisó el escorpión

"Perdón, estaba un poco distraída"

"¿Distraída? Tu no te distraes, tu piensas siempre en algo"

"Veo que me conoces bien, ¿de qué querías conversar?"

"Pensaba que podríamos visitar a Pantheon y Brand"

"Dijeron que debían guardar reposo, sufrieron varias heridas a manos del Soberano"

"Hablando de ese tipo... tengo una teoría..."

"¿En serio?" - preguntó la mujer con curiosidad

"Dijiste que eran recuerdos, si Malzahar recuerda algo ¿no volvería el Soberano?"

"Kalista se ocupa del profeta del Vacío, lo impediría"

"Esa mujer fantasma es muy rara" - comentó Skarner

"Cientos de hombres y acaba con alguien como Malzahar..."

"Al menos le ha cambiado a mejor, menos cuando se queda en estado comatoso" 

"Fue una decisión peculiar la de mantenerlo a su lado"

"¿En serio? Porque yo haría lo mismo por ti"

Esto llamó la atención de la Iluminada, quien abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería con esas palabras?

"Y también por Corki y por Twitch"

Una especie de suspiro emergió de Karma, como si se hubiera quitado cierto peso de encima. Al fin de al cabo Skarner se tomaba muy en serio a sus camaradas.

"Dime, ¿no hay ninguna escorpiona que te interese?"

"Empiezas a sonar como Evelynn"

"¡Por favor no digas eso!" - exclamó algo ofendida

"Pero seres como yo ya no existen...."

"Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía" - dijo algo preocupada

"Aunque ese idiota de Rammus estaba en las mismas que yo... así que... ¿quién sabe?"

Estas simples palabras hicieron que Karma abriera los ojos sorprendida por segunda vez aquel día. ¿Quién sabe? Esa Fiora estaba en las mismas que ella....


	256. Huesos rotos

Thresh, y Evelynn habían desarrollado un dolor mortal a la luz en general, en parte por el espíritu conocido como la Coraza Plateada y en parte por el Soberano.

Este último también fue el encargado de raptar a varios campeones, a los cuales sometió a hechizos y criaturas, dejandoles en un estado debilitado.

"¿Pantheon?" - llamó una persona a la puerta

"Puedes pasar, seas quien seas"

Cassiopeia entró en la habitación, viendo al gladiador recostado en la cama, con su armadura en la silla conjunto pero con el yelmo puesto.

"¿Cómo te encuentrass?"

"Bien, aunque Akali dice que me he roto algunos huesos"

"Esso no ess esstar bien, esstúpido"

"Podría ser peor, antes tenía de compañero de habitación a Brand"

"¿Y cómo puede sser esso peor?"

"Yo no fumo" - dijo en seco

La serpiente entrecerró los ojos y le miró fríamente, era obvio que no le gustaba que la gente usara el sentido del humor con ella.

"¿Cómo has pasado los últimos días?" - preguntó el Rakkor

"Leyendo, combatiendo en la grieta, afilando mis garrass..."

"Aquí no hay gran cosa salvo algún libro que traen"

"¿Y el televissor?" - preguntó mirandolo

"No funciona"

La lamia dio una vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación y luego se sentó en una silla conjunta al gladiador, quien parecía estar cansado.

"Sabes, fue muy humillante esa derrota"

"Te hipnotizaron, yo ussaba esso con loss hombress"

"Pensé que usabas tu cuerpo" 

La víbora apretó los dientes y clavó fuertemente sus garras en el brazo de Pantheon él cual sufrió dolor ante el profundo corte.

"Solo estaba preguntando..."

"Esstúpido...."

El gladiador agarró una toalla cercana y comenzó a limpiar su sangre.

"¿Todo lo demás bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema?"

"Corre el rumor de que mi amante esstaba bajo la lluvia con cierta ssheriff" 

"Vaya, eso debe.... espera ¿amante? ese era yo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que eress tu! ¡Esstúpido!" - le gritó irritada

"¿Estás molesta porque ayudé a Caitlyn?"

"Bássicamente" - dijo en seco

"No sabía que fueras una mujer celosa"

Al oír esto Cassiopeia escupió una pequeña porción de veneno a la herida que había causado en su brazo. Era una dosis no letal pero que si escocia mucho.

"¡Ahhhhh!" - gritaba el Rakkor

"Yo no me pongo celossa, esso sson cossass de colegialass adolesscentess"

"¿Entonces?" - preguntaba aún dolorido

Cassiopeia se retiró parte de su sombrero, revelando una marca en su cuello que parecía ser de una quemadura o similar.

"¿Caitlyn te disparó?"

"Diecissiete disspaross, ssobreviví a todoss elloss aunque essta herida no ssanó"

"¿Diecisiete? ¿Y cómo sobreviviste a todos ellos?"

"Pantheon, ssoy una sserpiente, esstúpido"

"Regeneración... eso o tienes ácido en las venas"

La mujer serpiente volvió a rasgar con sus afiladas garras las heridas que ella misma había causado en el brazo de su novio.

"¿Puedes dejar de atacarme?" - preguntó molesto

"¡Eress tu el que me hace perder la calma!"

"Lo siento, sabes que no es mi intención"

"Arff... esstúpido..." 

"Espero que esto no te impida volver otra vez y...."

"¿Volver? ¿Quién haya dicho que vaya a irme?"

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?" - se extrañó Pantheon

"Conociendo tu ssuerte aparecerá un cazador o demonio con el que querráss pelear" 

Cassiopeia podría ser bastante fría y sería para alguien como Pantheon, pero en el fondo él sabía que le importaba. Eso casi compensaba que se estuviera desangrando.


	257. Todos acaban en el río

Era por la mañana, muy temprano, al ser fin de semana había algunos campeones que podían permitirse librarse de algunas partidas y hacer otras labores.

En este caso se trata de Taliyah, quien se encontraba agachada y tocando el suelo con los ojos cerrados, intentando percibir algo. Sin embargo, no estaba sola.

"Entonces... ¿buscamos piedras?" - preguntó Rumble

"Minerales, no piedras" 

"¿Por qué buscamos minerales?"

"Viktor necesita algunos para sus experimentos, por eso me ha mandando" - dijo tranquilamente la joven

"Tal vez con un escaner lo harías más rápido"

"Prefiero usar mis poderes, así entreno" 

"Como quieras, jefa" - dijo sacando un libro de bolsillo

La joven alzó su brazo y provocó un pequeño temblor, el cual abrió una pequeña grieta en el suelo. Taliyah se acercó y sacó de la grieta una piedra verde.

"¿Una esmeralda en la academia?"

"Es un peridoto, contiene una gran cantidad de magnesio y hierro"

"Supongo que a Viktor le es de utilidad"

"Será para algún rayo de la muerte o similar" - dijo sin darle importancia - "¿A qué es bonita?"

Parecía que a Taliyah le gustaban mucho los minerales, más allá de "la niña de las piedras" ella era una aspirante a geologa y ayudante de un gran científico.

Si, está loco y puede destruir ciudades... pero sigue siendo un gran científico.

"Sigo viendo a alguien que es más bonita" - sonrió el yordle

La tejedora de piedras hizo levitar una pequeña roca, la cual tiro contra el ser azulado.

"¡Eh! Que eso duele" - le recriminó Rumble

"Deberías buscarte un hobby" 

"Eh, yo tengo hobbys, soy miembro de tu cuadrilla, fabrico inventos y armas para mi Tristy, y también leo a veces"

"Eres una caja de sorpresas" - dijo algo fría

"Y tu has pasado demasiado tiempo con ese chiflado..."

"¿Has dicho algo?" - preguntó haciendo levitar otra piedra

"He dicho que... ¿cómo van los minerales?"

Taliyah optó por ignorar a su compañero y tocó el suelo, solo para percibir algo extraño, como si la tierra estuviera algo... cambiada...

"Noto algo extraño al otro lado de la academia"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?"

"Si quieres venir" - le dijo con formalidad

El dúo acabó llegando a las orillas de un río, donde se encontraba un todavía congelado Tahm Kench. Todo gracias a Lissandra, bruja del hielo.

"¿Tahm Kench? ¿Qué haces atrapado en el hielo?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Pregúntale al doctor trozo de metal"

"Parece que te han hechizado bien" - comentó Rumble mientras sacaba una pistola

"¿Vas a dispararle? ¿Se te han subido las tuercas a la cabeza?"

"Es mi Escupellamas de bolsillo"

El yordle azulado uso su arma contra la parte aún helada de Tahm Kench. El hielo era Hielo Oscuro, difícil de derretir... pero claro, Rumble era la Amenaza Mecánica.

En meros segundos el pez gato ya estaba libre, aunque algo mojado.

"Buen trabajo, yordle, el Rey del Río no olvidará esto"

"Me aseguraré de recordarlo si alguna vez quieres comerte a Tristy"

"Nunca he probado una Tristy" - dijo antes de lanzarse al agua

"¿Por qué le sigues llamando Tristy?"

"Porque no puedo cambiar el nombre de la patente"

Rumble pasó a su compañera su propia arma, momento en el que la joven Tejedora de Piedras puso sus ojos en blanco y temblando.


	258. Visiones

Taliyah comenzó perder el conocimiento cuando tocó el hombro de Rumble, de repente podía ver al campeón azulado con bastante tristeza, alejándose de otra yordle.

La tejedora de piedras extrañamente podía ver el dolor en él, viendo como la mujer le gritaba y él se alejaba cabizbajo y con tristeza.

"¿Taliyah? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"..............."

Finalmente la joven bruja entró en si, apartando su mano y parpadeando un poco antes de poder regresar al presente.

"He sufrido un mareo..." - mintió la joven

"¿Quieres que vayamos a por un poco de agua?"

"Si, tal vez seria lo mejor" - dijo mareada

Los dos caminaron un poco y luego se sentaron, para que la maga pudiera recuperarse.

"Estaba bien, pero de pronto me mareé"

"Igual es por como olía Tahm Kench" - bromeó el yordle

"Una vez ese tipo intentó comerse a Viktor"

"¿En serio? No le veo tan mal tipo"

"Según Viktor a veces se le sube un poco a la cabeza lo de ser el señor del río y todo eso" - dijo mientras arrastraba su mano por la hierba

La Amenaza Mecanica se quedó en silencio observando a la chica, muchos se habían burlado de su físico por su nariz o sus cejas o sus poderes de piedra, pero él la encontraba muy guapa.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Solo pensaba lo femenina que te ves a veces"

"Tal vez suene como Vi... pero a veces me entran ganas de lanzarte un roca"

"Veigar me dice mucho eso, pero con un meteorito"

En este momento Taliyah tuvo un breve recuerdo de su visión, en especial la parte en la que el mecánico se veía infeliz.

"Rumble, ¿puedo preguntarte algo incomodo?" 

"Depende" - dijo con tranquilidad

"¿Te dolió mucho lo de Tristana?"

"Al principio me dolió mucho" - le dijo sin pensárselo mucho

"Imagino que estarías muy colgado por ella"

"Bastante colgado, puedes preguntarle a Veigar"

"¿Todas tus historias involucran a Veigar?" - preguntó alzando una ceja

"Es mi mejor amigo y con quien más proyectos hago... aunque a veces ha intentado matarme como cuando destruí su casa accidentalmente"

"No le culpo, yo te sepultaría si destrozases mi casa"

"No hace falta que lo jures" - comentó sonriendo - "Volviendo a Tristana... creo que fue fácil quitarme el flechazo..."

"¿No te duró años?" 

"Si, pero en el momento fue... cortante... me di cuenta que ella no me veía ni como un amigo, así que con eso bastó"

Taliyah comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por sacar el tema, parece que había abierto una vieja herida que había cicatrizado a duras penas.

"Ya encontrarás alguna en quien fijarte"

"¿Es eso una proposición?" - preguntó Rumble

"Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca a veces"

"Eh, parecía una proposición"

"No, no lo parecía" 

"Si lo parecía, sobretodo si me lo dices después de haber coqueteado contigo"

"¿A eso lo llamas coquetear?"

"Tienes diecisiete años, ni que flirtearan contigo a diario"

"Cállate viejales"

"¿Viejales? Que todavía estoy en mis veinte"

El dúo continuó discutiendo mientras marchaban hacía la academia, donde les estaban esperando el resto de su grupo.

Desde el punto de vista de Rumble, esta vez había acertado más o menos. Taliyah sonrió en un momento dado, confirmandole que esta vez al menos tenía una amiga.


	259. Peleas en el bosque

Debido al factor más reciente de Thresh, este tiene que tener mucho cuidado con la luz y eso implica usar sus habilidades en el Bosque Retorcido en lugar de la grieta.

En su equipo se encontraba Tahm Kench, señor del río, y Fiora, la maestra de la espada. En el equipo enemigo estaban Rengar, Zac y el campeón conocido como...

"¡Lucian!" - gritaba el espectro - "Vengo por tu alma"

"Tienes mucha fe, carcelero"

"La fe es para los vivos" - dijo sonriente

"¿Puedes dejar de gritar?" - preguntó una voz femenina

A su lado entraba Fiora, quien en principio era mucho más seria que el espectro. Al lado del Purificador estaba Zac, el arma viviente.

"Lucian, está mal pelearse de forma personal"

"Yo me tomo mi lucha de la forma más personal..."

"Veo que te tiene manía" - dijo la guerrera al fantasma

"Ambos queremos ver muerto al otro" - explicó brevemente - "Una pena que yo no pueda morir"

De repente un disparo de luz purificadora impactó en el nigromante, quien dio un chillido de dolor al recibirlo. En su actual estado no era lo mejor para él.

"¡Arrrgg!" - se quejaba mientras echaba humo

"Debería haber venido Tahm Kench..."

"El nigromante de rodillas... me resulta familiar..."

"Je.. jeje... jejejee...."

"Se está riendo, ¿es normal que se esté riendo?"

"Thresh, no escuchó muchos chistes, ¿ha dicho alguno?"

"De rodillas estaba la noche... en que asesiné a su esposa..." - dijo aún riendo

Lucian agarró con fuerza sus armas y usó su Sacrifico a bocajarro contra el nigromante, quien fue capaz de usar una barrera para frenarlas.

"Te vuelves previsib...."

Un puñetazo humano golpeó el cráneo del carcelero, siendo Fiora quien se lo dio.

"¿Qué se supone que haces? Estamos en el mismo equipo"

"¿Es qué acaso no sabes qué es el honor? Burlarse de una misera acción como el asesinato y regocijarte de ello" 

"Oh, perdona, tal vez prefieras que salve la navidad"

"Has de ser honorable en el duelo" - replicó duramente

"Eso ve a contárselo a Viktor"

Los dos discutían bajo su propia torre, motivo por el que el otro par de campeones solo podían descargar sus habilidades contra los súbditos.

"¿Crees que discutirán mucho?" - preguntó Zac

"Toda persona con principios tiene un choque con ese saco de huesos"

"Cuando se rió parecía muy... serio... frívolo..."

"Pues imagínate como era en vida" - dijo el pistolero

"Me da cierta pena" - dijo el monstruo verde

"¿Pena? ¿Qué pena puede darte ese fantasma?"

"Su existencia se basa en cazar la desgracia, la muerte, la sangre y todo lo relacionado con el dolor ajeno" - comenzó a hablarle - "Eso da bastante... pena... debe ser muy triste"

"Ese razonamiento está bien, pero algún día le mataré"

"Ya está muerto" - le recordó Zac

"Ya lo sé" - dijo antes de destrozar a un súbdito con su arma - "Pero eso no es un problema"

Mientras tanto, en la línea superior....

"Oye, ¿yo no te conozco de algo?" - preguntó el sapo

"Creo que intenté matarte una vez"

"Mucha gente lo ha intentado a lo largo de los siglos"

"Aunque acepté esto para encontrarme con Thresh" - se quejó agarrando su cuchillo

De un solo golpe destripó a uno de los minions, al mismo tiempo de gruñía enfadado.


	260. En silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Origen"

Tras una partida en el Bosque Retorcido, Thresh se encontraba sentado en una de las varias salas donde descansaban los campeones, o en su caso una con las luces fundidas.

Junto a él se encontraba su mujer Evelynn, quien también había tenido una muy erótica partida que involucraba a Riven y que dejaremos para... nunca.

"Y así me fue en mi partida" - explicó la diablesa

"¿Cómo hiciste todas esas cosas a oscuras?"

"Puedo ver las feromonas en la oscuridad"

"Esto te lo acabas de inventar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?" - le preguntó lascivamente

"Quiero poder salir a cazar almas sin que mi esqueleto empiece a arder"

"Te quejas mucho" - dijo cruzada de brazos - "¿Sabes lo mal que le viene este estado a mi blanquecina piel?"

"Quemarte, igual que a mi" - le dijo poco preocupado

"Esa Kalista ha tenido suerte de tener un enchufe"

"Oh, si, al menos ella no está atrapada con yordles, pirados, mujeres con espada y la nigromante más lasciva de la grieta"

"Gracias, querido"

"No era un cumplido" - gruñó el espectro

Tras algunos minutos Evelynn acabó marchándose a otra partida, aprovechando que era todavía de noche, mientras el carcelero daba una vuelta.

Su principal idea era visitar a Viktor para ver si había encontrado alguna solución.

"Grgrrr..." - se escuchó un gruñido

"¿Mmmm?" 

Thresh se encontraba solo en el pasillo, sin nadie a su alrededor que pudiera haber hecho ese ruido que le resultaba algo... familiar...

"¿Algún fantasma?" - preguntó tranquilamente

Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

"Chsst, luego hay un poltergeist y gano mala fama..." - mascullaba con odio

El carcelero continuó caminando hacía el laboratorio, que parecía estar cerrado o al menos sin el científico dentro. Solamente estaban Taliyah y esa rata azul amigo de Veigar.

"Te estoy diciendo que te estés quieto"

"Llevo inventado cosas desde hace años, conozco perfectamente la tabla rúnica"

"Pues deja de jugar con el ácido"

"Armas mucho jaleo para unas piedras"

"Por última vez, son minerales" - le decía con enfado la maga

El nigromante no soportó por mucho más tiempo aquella escena. No soportaba a los vivos y mucho menos a los adolescentes.

"Estúpidos críos... cinco minutos más y seguro empiezan a hacer..."

"..............."

"¿Mmmm?" - volvió a girarse - "Me estoy hartando, ¿hay alguien o no?"

"................"

"Como sea otro Sangriento..."

Aunque pareciera mentira todavía se escuchaba el jaleo del laboratorio, de los campeones de la academia y esa extraña presencia.

Él solo quería permanecer en silencio, por lo que marchó a su habitación.

"Hecho de menos dormir..." - decía mientras se sentaba en su cama

El esqueleto solo podía permanecer sentado hasta hacerse de día y luego seguiría así hasta caer la noche. Realmente había caído muy bajo.

La puerta de su habitación también se abrió repentinamente, aunque sin romperse.

"Genial, hora de la revelación"

"Thresh...." - hablaba una voz grave

"Mi linterna no ha detectado algún nigromante... y tienes cierta paciencia, me atrevería a decir que eres... ¿Rengar?"

El león humanoide salió de su estado de invisibilidad, con machete en mano y mostrando sus dientes. Parecía que iba a intentar romperle el cráneo. 

"Muy intuitivo" - dijo a modo de elogio

"Tampoco es para tanto, aunque el Rakkor se aloja a las afueras"

"Esta vez no vengo por Pantheon..."


	261. Cazador y segador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Origen"

Thresh, el carcelero, había tenido un día realmente duro. Se había peleado con mortales, todavía era débil a la luz solar, no podía encontrar silencio.

Y aún así no podía estar tranquilo ni en su propia habitación, siendo visitado por las malas por el cazador conocido como Rengar.

"¿Vas a recolocar la puerta o te vas a quedar de pie?" 

"Es una puerta, después la pondré tras que...."

"Ni después ni nada, ya estas poniendo la maldita puerta"

El león humanoide quería algo del espectro, por lo que le siguió la corriente y recolocó la maldita puerta hasta dejarla como antes.

"Esto está un poco oscuro, ¿no?" - comentó Rengar

"Chico listo... ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Vengo por eso..." - dijo señalando la linterna

"¿Mi linterna? Lo siento, no tengo por costumbre dejarla"

"Quiero ver a un alma del interior de la linterna"

"¿Ver a un alma? ¿A un espíritu?"

"Si, quiero contactar con un alma de tu linterna"

Eso provocó una breve risa en el esqueleto de ropajes negros, quien procedió a agarrar con más fuerza la cadena de su linterna.

"¿Qué ves que haga tanta gracia?" - preguntó el cazador

"En este sitio hay magos, hechiceros, sacerdotes místicos, nigromantes ¿y vienes a mi? ¿al carcelero de las almas perdidas?"

"Precisamente, es más fácil contactar contigo"

"Vete a la (bababui) y fuera de mi habitación" - le dijo con fríaldad

Normalmente Thresh estaría interesado en algún trato así, pero los recientes sucesos le impedían mantenerse sociable o minimamente dispuesto a ayudar.

"He venido por ese alma" - dijo agarrando su machete - "Y no me iré sin ella"

"Estoy harto de estos pirados..."

El nigromante rápidamente lanzó su hoz contra el cazador, quien lo esquivó con su agilidad y procedió a golpearle con sus garras.

Thresh tampoco se quedó atrás y replegó sus cadenas, colocandolas alrededor del cuello de su presa e impidiendo que pudiera respirar.

"¿Dices algo? Es que no puedo entenderte"

"Graa... fgrgrrrr...."

"Al final si voy a obtener un al..."

Rengar golpeó con su machete el estomago de Thresh, haciéndole retroceder un poco. Esto fue acompañado de varios cortes en sus negros ropajes.

La cadena seguía circulando y el cazador pudo esquivarla nuevamente. Esto le dio tiempo para sacar una especie de dardo que tenía en su bolsillo.

"¿Un dardo? ¿Qué clase de arma es esa contra mi?"

"Tenía pensado usarlo con Pantheon.... pero servirá contigo..."

"Necio, mi cuerpo ya no tiene carne o sangre"

El carcelero volvió a la carga con su arma, sin poder rozar al antropomórfico león y sus instintos de cazador. Este por el contrario logró golpearle con el dardo.

"Va en serio, no puedes hacerme nada...."

"¡Gggrrraaahhh!"

Crack. De tanta fuerza con la que le había golpeado, le había causado una pequeña quebradura en sus huesos. El débil estado de Thresh provocó esto (y el argumento también).

A través de los huesos si logró colar el dardo.

"¡Maldito bicho!" - gritó cortandole con su hoz

"Arrrgg...." - se quejó el campeón

"Voy a destrozarte en... tro... zos..."

Repentinamente el nigromante cayó de rodillas, soltando tanto su arma como la linterna, quedando en un estado similar al de un coma.

"Un espectro tiene que tener muchos enemigos... en especial tu..."


	262. La Muerte de Thresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Origen"

Tras un encuentro muy desafortunado con Rengar, el carcelero acabó con un dardo en su esqueleto el cual comenzó a debilitarle y dormirle.

Al despertar se encontraba en un lugar un tanto sombrío, con mucha gente alrededor suya. Todos llevaban antorchas, horcas y palos de cricket cubiertos de sangre.

"¿Mmm? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y toda esta gente?" - se extrañó el nigromante

"¡A prisa!" - gritó un hombre - "¡Antes de que el monstruo huya!"

"¿Monstruo?"

"¡Se ha encerrado en la biblioteca!" 

"¿Biblioteca? Espera, yo conozco este sitio"

El nigromante se puso en pie y luego avanzó hasta la muchedumbre enfurecida, viendo un enorme edificio de aspecto muy siniestro.

"Mierda... no me digas que esto es...."

"¡Tenemos que matar al oscuro!" - seguían gritando

"Eso no está en nuestra mano" - dijo un cura - "Solo Dios puede decidir...."

El hombre cayó de rodillas y comenzó a convulsionar, expulsando una especie de líquido negro por la boca y con los ojos en blanco.

"¡Padre Norris!" - gritó una mujer al verlo

"¿Queréis entrar?" - preguntó el religioso con una voz distinta - "Intentadlo si tenéis agallas, vosotros solo sois carne... y yo soy uno con el otro Rey...."

"Tengo que volver a usar esos trucos" - comentaba el carcelero - "Era genial"

Thresh avanzó entre la multitud y atravesó la puerta principal, bajando las escaleras y llegando a una gran sala con varios libros y artefactos.

En el centro había un hombre vestido de ropajes negros, con la piel muy grisácea y colocado de rodillas en el medio de un pentagrama.

"Rey Arruinado... acude a mi llamada... Rey Arruinado... acude a mi llamada...."

"Recuerdo cuando usaba pentagramas... los buenos tiempos"

"El mal habita en los libros... ellos mienten... la diablesa también...."

"Infancia de mierda, vida de mierda, muerte... de mierda"

Los libros empezaban a brillar a medida que los gritos seguían escuchándose en las afueras, fueron unos minutos antes de que el calor empezará a aparecer.

El fuego comenzó a penetrar entre las paredes, acercándose poco a poco al humano.

"No fastidies... ¿realmente tengo que ver esto?"

"Volveré... me llevaré sus almas... todas sus almas" - decía el humano

El humano comenzó a rodearse de fuego, quemandose su piel poco a poco mientras gritaba de agonía y su piel iba cremandose hasta que en minutos solo quedaba su negro esqueleto.

"Eso ha dolido..." - murmuró el espectro

El fuego también había rodeado al carcelero, quien extrañamente también podía notar su cuerpo arder ante la luz emitida de las llamas.

"Morir una vez duele... morir una segunda es una autentica (bababui)...."

"Thresh...."

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién es ahora?"

"Thresh soy yo...." - le llamaba una voz

El cuerpo del espectro comenzaba a soltar humo ante el intenso brillo del fuego. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse o prestar atención a su alrededor.

"Thresh... despierta.... despierta...."

"Si salgo de esta degollaré a ese cazador de...."

"¿No la oyes?" - preguntó una fría voz

El esqueleto del hombre comenzó a levantarse mientras le miraba. Era similar al estado actual del carcelero, salvo por las cosas raras de la cabeza.

"Te está diciendo... que despiertes..."


	263. Fantasmas despiertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Origen"

Thresh se encontraba despertándose de una horrible pesadilla a manos de Rengar, quien le había clavado un dardo alucinógeno en todas su vertebras.

Frente a él había unos invocadores llevándose al cazador, también estaba Evelynn a su lado. La habitación también parecía más destrozada que habitualmente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó el fantasma

"Llegué y vi como ese animal sin cerebro te estaba atacando"

"Hacía décadas que no tenía un sueño... no me gustan...."

"Seguro que habías tenido un sueño húmedo con tu querida esposa"

"Oye, ¿y cómo es que el Rengar estaba inconsciente?" - intentó cambiar de tema

"Soy muy habilidosa con los látigos"

El nigromante se extrañó al escuchar que ella lo había derrotado. Sabía que era fuerte, muy fuerte pero no tanto como para humillar al gato de (bababui).

"Lo que más me costó fue que despertaras"

"Estaba rememorando mi muerte" - le explicó en seco

"¿Tu muerte? ¿En la biblioteca de las sombras?"

"Si, hacía tiempo que no recordaba mi viejo yo"

"¿El qué quemaba a gente viva y poseía a curas?" - preguntó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro

"Si, los buenos tiempos..."

Ambos se quedaron por algunos segundos en silencio, recordando todo lo "vivido" hasta ese momento y que les quedaría por pasar.

Se conocieron en vida, se casaron en la muerte, incluso compartían el mismo oficio. Los dos solo se tenían el uno al otro en todo este mundo de caos y miedo.

"¿Por qué no vamos un rato al cementerio? Siempre es un destino romántico"

"Queda poco para que salga el sol, no es seguro"

"Venga, mi blanca piel exige un poco de luz lunar"

"¿Luz lunar? Suenas como la Lunari"

El dúo se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al cementerio que había cerca de la academia, que estaba reservado para los invocadores fallecidos.

"Me encanta ver las lápidas a estas horas"

"Si, tan encantador como despellejar a una virgen..."

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" - gritó una voz

Esta pertenecía a una especie de sepulturero, vestido enteramente de negro, con sombrero y una pala en mano. También parecía tener voz de enfadado.

"¡Esto sigue siendo para todos los públicos! ¡Vigilad ese lenguaje!"

"¿Quién es ese tío?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Ni idea, solo pasa de él"

"Hoy en día nadie nos tiene respeto" - se quejó Thresh

"Seguimos siendo amenazantes, Thresh, pero como campeones nos miran de otro modo" - dijo acentuando un poco sus pechos

"Recuerdame para que ingresamos aquí..."

"Cosechar almas, venganza y muerte" 

"Por ahí vas a salvarte" - dijo el espectro

"En el fondo eres muy celoso, y eso a veces me gusta"

"¿Celoso? No estás hablando con un yordle veinteañero o un tipo aislado del mundo" - comenzó a rajar el esqueleto

"Tranquilízate Thresh, soy toda tuya"

La diablesa se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, dándole un beso en la dentadura del espectro, con solo su fuego esmeralda iluminándolos.

"Deberíamos volver ya, Evelynn"

"¿Pasar nuestro juego a la cama? Me sorprendes, Thresh"

"No, me refiero a que en diez minutos saldrá el sol" - dijo en seco

"Eso me huele a excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo"

"Evelynn, no podemos salir de la misma habitación porque nos incineraríamos"

La pareja siguió su camino para ocultarse del sol hasta que saliera la luna.


	264. Una situación molesta

Evelynn y Thresh todavía estaban con su problema de fotosensibilidad, sin embargo era de noche nuevamente y la diablesa podía quedar en libertad.

Su poco tiempo libre, para sorpresa de muchos, lo estaba usando para quedar con una de sus amigas, la conocida Reina Araña, Elise.

"No, el Rey Arruinado no ha comentado acerca de vuestra condición"

"Thresh no debería confiar tanto en ese científico loco" - murmulló la diablesa

"Podría intentar persuadirle o hablar con otros nigromantes"

"Te lo agradecería mucho y a cambio podría darte consejos"

"¿Consejos?" - se extrañó la viuda negra

"No debe ser fácil desvirgar a una oruga del Vacío..."

La conversación cesó en cuanto Cassiopeia entró en la cafetería. Campeones como Ryze, Sejuani o Fizz evitaban mirar directamente a la serpiente.

No les faltaban motivos, Cassiopeia no era muy querida por la liga de las leyendas en general por su mala actitud y tendencia a matar.

"Hola, señorita Lumia"

"¿Para qué me hass llamado? Evelynn" - preguntó fríamente

"Para pasar el rato entre amigas" - respondió sonriente

"¿Amigass?" - repitió extrañada

"No soy su amiga exactamente Cassio" - le dijo Elise

"Me lo figuraba" - aclaró antes de sentarse

"¿Os conocíais de antes?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Si, somos amigas desde hace un tiempo, y no gracias a ti, celestina"

Aunque no lo pareciera, el trío llamaba la atención de los demás, en principio porque eran una araña humanoide, una serpiente humanoide y una succubo humanoide.

"¿Y no vais a hablar de nada interesante?" 

"No tengo nada interesante" - dijo Elise

"Yo tampoco, no ssoy tan propenssa a llamar la atención"

"Sois unas aburridas, al menos habladme de vuestra vida amorosa"

"Tienes cientos de años, Evelynn, madura de una vez"

"Por cierto, Cassiopeia, ¿por qué la gente te mira tan mal?" - preguntó Elise

"Ssupongo que ess porque no me importan mucho"

"Tu popularidad es muy pobre" 

"Y a ti la gente te mira como una autentica (bababui)"

"Cassio, cariño, repitelo y te cortó la lengua"

"¿Podéis dejar de discutir las dos?" - pidió la araña negra

En ese momento Pantheon entró en la misma cafetería, siendo saludado por los campeones que allí se encontraban, de forma muy amigable.

Luego se dirigió hacía la mesa donde estaban las campeonas.

"Hola, Cassiopeia, Elise, hacedora de viudas"

"Hola Pantheon" - le devolvió el saludo la serpiente, desanimada

"¿Ves? Incluso Pantheon es más popular que tu"

"Evelynn, ¿qué te he dicho hace un momento?" - Elise se molestó

"¿Popular? ¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Nada, Pantheon, cossass nuestrass"

"Entiendo... no, no lo entiendo, nos vemos después"

"Pantheon" - le llamó Evelynn - "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Evelynn...." 

"¿Una pregunta?"

"A ver de que sse trata" - murmuró Cassiopeia

"Cassio a veces es muy fría, ¿cómo es montartelo con ella?"

La lamia rápidamente arañó con sus garras el rostro de la blanca diablesa, quien dio un grito que alarmó un poco al resto de la sala.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Cassio!"

"Le dije que parara de una vez...."

"Elise, ¿a qué se refería con montarmela? No entiendo su jerga"

"Básicamente es...."

"¡Elisse! ¿Quieress sseguir con tu frasse?"

"Cierto, mejor pregunta a tu novia"

"Cassio, ¿a qué se refería con..."

"Cállate, esstúpido" - refunfuñó la serpiente

Cassiopeia dio un suspiro mientras se agarraba de la cabeza con decepción. El Rakkor tampoco sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.


	265. La vida y la guerra

Hace años, en algún lugar del Monte Targon, muy cerca de la aldea de Rakkor. Hogar de los Rakkorianos (o Rakkors), conocidos maestros en el arte de la guerra.

Un niño se encuentra mirando un riachuelo cercano mientras que un hombre más mayor y con un peto de equipamientos está entrenando contra un árbol.

"¿Crees que los Dioses de Targon también son responsables del río? Siempre se ve claro y transparente" - comentó el joven

"Seguramente..." -seguía golpeando el tronco

"Tío Raikune, ¿la vida de un Rakkor es solo la pelea?"

"Atreus, los Rakkor vivimos para la guerra, es nuestro mayor deber" - dijo con orgullo

"¿Y no existe nada más?"

"La guerra es nuestra vida, no hay nada más grande que...."

"¿Tuvo la guerra algo que ver con la tía Daiana?"

"No, no tuvo nada que ver" - dijo mientras recordaba

"¿Entonces qué es más importante? ¿La guerra o la tía Daiana?"

"Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿acaso te has interesado en alguna moza?"

El niño negó con la cabeza y volteó para seguir mirando el riachuelo que tenía enfrente. 

"Si hay alguna joven siempre puedes regalarle una cabeza de jabalí"

"No estoy interesada en ninguna chica del poblado"

"¿Por qué no? Todas las jóvenes del poblado son muy amables y bellas"

"Me gustan las personas amables y son muy guapas pero..."

"No habrá llegado la adecuada" - dijo cruzado de brazos - "Algún día conocerás a la mujer con la que querrás sentar cabeza y casarte"

"Tío Raikune, no quiero seguir hablando de chicas"

"A tu tía se le da mejor esto que a mi" - murmuró el adulto

"¿Puedo descansar un poco más? Prometo que después me pondré a entrenar" - le pidió aún sentado en la orilla

"Eres muy flojo... esfuérzate o no llegarás a nada..."

Los años pasaron y Atreus fue el Rakkor más grande que el Monte Targon había conocido, recibiendo de los mismos dioses el título de Pantheon, Artesano de la Guerra.

En tiempos más recientes, el gladiador se ha vuelto más cercano al resto de mortales que suelen frecuentar la grieta del invocador. Incluso ha llegado a tener una amante...

"¡Te he dicho que no vuelvass a preguntarme!"

"De acuerdo, es solo que tengo curiosidad por aquella expresión"

"Eres demassiado esstúpido..." - murmuró la lamia

"Igualmente no parecías muy cómoda con esas dos" 

"Con Elisse esstoy cómoda, con la diablessa no" - se quejó Cassiopeia

"Entiendo a qué te refieres"

"¿No te ssientess cómodo conmigo?" - preguntó algo fría

"No, me refiero a Thresh y los otros nigromantes" - respondió velozmente - "A veces me cuesta hacer equipo con ellos"

"Puess no lo hagass, la última vez acabasste con variass fracturass"

"Si, menos mal que sano con rapidez"

"¿Con rapidez? Te dijeron que no te movierass, y llevass ya veinte peleass"

"Y sus veinte respectivas victorias" - dijo con orgullo

"Esstúpido..." 

"Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo?" - preguntó Pantheon

"Ssi, vamoss a volver para que puedass desscanssar, esso o te paralizaré con mi veneno"

"Creo que prefiero descansar"

"Puess no perdamoss tiempo" - dijo bastante fría

A pesar de la frialdad de la lamia, Pantheon agradecía esos momentos de sensibilidad que mostraba hacía él, incluyendo el esfuerzo que hacía.

Sin duda alguna en unos años... podría ser una gran esposa.


	266. Reuniones oscuras

Nuestra historia da comienzo en un lugar un tanto alejado de la academia de guerra. Son las Islas de las Sombras, hogar de los espectros y fantasmas más oscuros.

Aquí se encuentra un grupo formado por cinco de los habitantes de estas Islas, encargados de obedecer las ordenes del temido Rey Arruinado.

"¿Solo estamos nosotros cinco?" - se extrañó Karthus

"Kalista no quería venir, Evelynn y Thresh no pueden" - explicó Elise

"No he podido encontrar a Nocturne ni a Fiddlesticks" - añadió Mordekaiser

"Y el resto igual, liche"

"Bien, Hecarim, pues empecemos con esta reunión"

Karthus presidía la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados la reina araña, el gigantesco señor del dolor, el jinete de la muerte y Yorick, el sepulturero.

"¿Para qué es exactamente eso?" - preguntó el enterrador

"Para tratar el tema del estado del carcelero"

"¿De Thresh? Pensé que Viktor estaba trabajando en ello" - comentó la mujer

"Sus avances son muy lentos, el Rey Arruinado notará el descenso de las almas"

"Es cierto..." - reflexionó Hecarim - "Al fin de al cabo Thresh es de los que más almas suele recolectar con su linterna..."

"En lo personal me da igual" - dijo Yorick

"¿En serio?" - se extrañó el hechicero

"Pase lo que pase, el final será el mismo"

Los otros cuatro campeones se miraron extrañados. Mordekaiser estaba cruzado de brazos por lo que finalmente dio su opinión al respecto.

"Somos los señores oscuros de las Islas de las Sombras... reclamamos almas humanas para dar a conocer nuestra supremacía..."

"Y para eso hace falta el carcelero"

"Últimamente Thresh está metiéndose en muchos problemas" - comentó el centauro - "Puede que rogar al Rey le ponga descontento"

"No tenemos otra opción, hagamos lo que hagamos estará enfadado" - dijo Elise

"¿Y si lo hacemos nosotros? Podríamos usar nuestro poder"

"Mordekaiser, algunos no sabemos usar la magia" - dijo Hecarim

"Yo podría intentarlo" - dijo el liche con seguridad - "Y podría lograrlo"

Esto era un punto interesante, pues Karthus era uno de los magos más poderosos de la liga de las leyendas y también el maestro de la magia negra de las Islas de las Sombras.

"Podríamos dejar que lo intente" - sugirió Elise

"¿Y si solo lo empeora?"

"Hecarim, ¿acaso dudas de mis poderes?"

"De tus poderes no, pero su condición fue puesta por un espíritu extraño, no sabemos que le puede pasar" - le replicó el jinete

"Necesitais un conejillo de indias" - dijo Yorick

"¿Un conejillo de indias?" - se extrañó la araña - "¿Quién podríamos usar?"

"Kalista" - señaló Mordekaiser 

"Sigue siendo la sobrina del Rey" - dijo Hecarim - "Si la fastidiamos con ella, únicamente le enfadaríamos más"

"Kalista, Evelynn, Thresh" - nombró el señor del dolor - "Debemos escoger uno"

"Descartemos al espíritu de venganza" 

"Es obvio que Thresh es el más preocupado por su estado, lo suyo sería probar directamente en él" - señaló Karthus

"Pero es quien menos debería ponerse en peligro, ¿qué tal Evelynn?"

"Ni se os ocurra" - dijo Elise - "Por fin podemos mantener a ralla a la celestina"

Los cuatro campeones restantes miraron seriamente a Elise. Era obvio que tarde o temprano ella también debía restaurar sus habilidades... aunque compartían su opinión.


	267. Juntos a la sombra

Nuestra historia comienza de día, en la oscura habitación de Thresh, únicamente iluminada por sus verdes llamas (llamas infernales, no cuentan en sus foto-problemas).

Junto a él se encontraban Evelynn y Karthus, el liche. Este último había entablado una reunión con varios campeones de las sombras, hablando de la situación del carcelero.

"Entonces... ¿puedes hacernos inmunes al sol?"

"Usando la magia puedo intentarlo" - le dijo el hechicero

"¿Intentarlo? ¿Cómo que intentarlo?"

"Evelynn, es Karthus, seguro que sabe lo que hace"

"Sé que puedo hacerlo y que de hecho es sencillo para mi..." - decía el mago

"¿Ves? Eres muy dramática"

"Pero nunca lo he hecho antes" - terminó de decir el liche

"Thresh, no voy a dejar que arriesgues tu... no vida, por un intento de volver a salir a la intemperie con esa luz de la muerte"

"Estar tanto tiempo en una habitación cerrada te ha quemado la cabeza"

"Si tenéis problemas maritales puedo volver más tarde"

"¡No!" - le gritó el esqueleto - "Estoy harto de ser un chiste, yo soy Thresh el carcelero, el horror de las almas perdidas"

"Con esos ataques de ira pareces más un crío que un chiste" - dijo Karthus en seco

"¿Qué has dicho?" 

"Tu orgullo te ciega, Thresh, a veces deberías escuchar a tu esposa"

"Te lo dije" - le refregó la diablesa

"Arf...." - suspiró el fantasma de negro antes de sentarse

"Thresh, Karthus dice que no lo ha probado nunca, ¿y si le sale mal y terminas en un estado peor? ¿y si te pega alguna enfermedad rara?"

"Emm, Evelynn, no entiendo cual es tu concepto de magia"

"El liche tiene razón, llevamos aquí días y días, Viktor no ha encontrado solución y el Rey no tiene pensado solucionar esto"

Thresh realmente subsistía a base de dar dolor a las almas humanas, por lo que su situación era una autentica desesperación. Incluso su ira se agravaba. 

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser Thresh? Pruebalo conmigo"

"No" - dijo en seco 

"¿Es para darme una lección? Otra vez"

"No, es porque no me da la gana de curarla"

"¡Eh! ¡¿Cómo que no curarme?!" - le gritó la mujer de blanco

"Me niego a intentarlo con dos personas" - le explicó Karthus - "Aún si consigo curar a Thresh, no sé si será temporal"

"¿Entonces es por su seguridad?"

"Algo secundario, principalmente los campeones están mejor sin ella"

"¡Eh! ¡Cadáver putrefacto! ¡Que sigo delante!"

"Bueno, carcelero, ¿estas preparado?"

"Creo que voy a esperarme a Viktor" - dijo de brazos cruzados

El hechicero se sorprendió al escucharle, como si su más reciente comentario le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. Algo raro teniendo en cuenta el tema a tratar.

"Una cura temporal sería casi lo mismo que nada, no pienso dejar a mi mujer sola por semanas sabiendo eso"

"¿Pero no decías que agonizabas de dolor?" - preguntó el hechicero

"Pff, al menos no tengo que aguantar a tantos campeones"

Karthus reflexionó sobre lo que dijo y tocó con su bastón el suelo, desapareciendo en unos segundos. En cuanto se quedaron solos Evelynn saltó a su cuello.

"Oh, querido, eso ha sonado muy romántico"

"No empieces o te arrancaré la piel" - le advirtió Thresh

"¿Vas a enseñarme los placeres del infierno?"

"Tendría que haber aceptado la oferta...."


	268. Retomando la búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Era muy tarde en la academia de guerra, la noche estaba muy tranquila y Zilean se encontraba en la biblioteca del edificio, leyendo varios libres con velas encendidas.

Junto a él se encontraba un invocador cargando una pila de libros de aspecto pesado. Algo a destacar es que su toga parecía quedarle algo grande.

"Debería usar gafas" - le decía el joven

"Y tu deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas"

"Viejo senil..." - murmuró el hombre

"Seré viejo pero tengo aún el oído"

El invocador se acabó marchando, dejando a Zilean solo por unos minutos más hasta que una corriente de aire apagó las luces de sus velas.

Al encenderlas notó una figura sombría en el fondo de la biblioteca, la cual vio similar y terminó reconociendo en el último momento.

"Hola, Thresh, hace tiempo que no te veo"

"Zilean" - le saludó algo frío

"He oído cosas de ti, Thresh, algunas de ellas cosas buenas"

"Si me atacan me defiendo... aunque generé fotosensibilidad"

"¿Es por eso que vienes a mi? ¿Para que cure tu problema?"

"No, tengo a alguien encargándose de eso"

"Para ser un demonio no confías mucho en la magia" - dijo mientras cerraba el libro que leía - "¿Tal vez hayas pedido ayuda a Viktor"

"La magia me metió en esto" 

"Yo más bien diría que fue la magia y la energía del Vacío..."

"No estoy aquí para hablar de teorías, Zilean"

"Cierto, ¿de qué se trata?"

Thresh alzó su mano, provocando que uno de los libros se abriera de golpe y comenzara a pasar sus páginas hasta detenerse en una en concreto.

"¿Loto sangriento?" - se extrañó al leerlo

"He decidido encontrar a mis enemigos antes de que ellos vengan a mi"

"¿Y te ha servido ese método?"

"Si, el último no supo jugar bien sus cartas" - dijo con una leve risa

"Debes de haber leído este libro... que no dice donde se encuentra"

"Exacto, por eso estoy aquí" - dijo retomando la seriedad - "Tu eres el que más ha leído estos libros, debes de saber algo que sirva"

"Esas no son formas de referirte a alguien"

"Oh, perdón, tal vez debí dejar que el Vacío engullera todo"

"Siempre puedo regresar en el tiempo y arreglarlo yo mismo"

La tensión entre los dos duró algunos segundos, momento en que el mago del tiempo agarró el libro y lo cerró de golpe. Se levantó y dejó el libro en su estantería.

"Ya te dije todo lo que sabía, no se tanto de ellos como un usuario de magia oscura"

"¿Usar la magia para ralentizar tu vida no es ser un usuario de magia oscura?"

"No, es intentar reparar algo y estropearlo aún más"

"Lo que sea" - dijo a modo de despedida

El carcelero desapareció entre las sombras, no antes de que otra brisa volviera a apagar las velas que usaba el hombre de pelo azulado.

"Ufff... espectros inmaduros..."

En las oscuras calles de la academia el espectro seguía pensando en quien podría ayudarle. Los Emisarios no parecían tener información y los jinetes de las sombras tampoco.

"¿Has tenido suerte?" - preguntó una voz

"Ninguna, ¿has conseguido algo?"

"He encontrado una en realidad...."

"¿En serio? ¿Donde la has encontrado?"

"Más cerca de lo que crees" - dijo Nocturne tomando forma


	269. La revuelta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Cuando Thresh pidió a la Pesadilla Viviente conocida como Nocturne ayudarle en su misión de localizar los objetos sangrientos no contó con su rapidez.

Fue el fantasma quien rondaba en la oscuridad de la noche, localizando a un par de personajes a los que fue capaz de reconocer.

"¡Deten tus planes de dominación!" - gritaba el odioso Teemo

"Tus gritos solo despertarán a las almas endebles" - dijo Veigar amenazante

"No dejaré que te hagas con este orbe"

El tejón empezó a correr hacía el Maestro del Mal, dispuesto a golpearlo como otras veces había intentado en el pasado. Aunque la palabra clave es intentado.

Teemo solo atravesó lo que parecía ser una ilusión suya.

"Siempre cometes dos errores, explorador" - dijo fríamente

"¿Confiar en que puedas rehabilitarte?" 

"No, el primero es no usar tus dardos"

"No hubieran funcionado de todos modos... no creo que cuent..."

"Y el segundo" - rió maliciosamente - "Venir solo"

El suelo parecía temblar, con Teemo intentando entrar en modo invisible. Finalmente la pared tras él cedió y dio paso a la aparición de una máquina de combate.

"¿Rumble?" - se sorprendió el explorador

"Hoy puedes llamarme cocinero Rumble"

La máquina disparó su lanzallamas contra el yordle estúpido (con perdón de los main Teemo), que logró evadir la potente llamarada.

"A las doce, chico" - le habló Veigar

"No me fastidies tanto..."

Meteoritos de Materia Oscura caían del cielo en el camino entre él y Teemo. Aprovechando esto el explorador disparó su dardo contra el mago.

Pero el hechicero poseía una barrera que le protegió.

"Yo siempre aprendo de mis errores" 

"Tu si, pero el otro no" 

Un arpón de la Máquina de Batalla de Rumble fue lanzado hacía el tejón, quien lo esquivó, yendo a parar hacía Veigar. Pero él solo tuvo que alzar el brazo y retenerlo.

"¡Aprende a apuntar!" -  gritó a su aliado - "¡Ese orbe no es indestructible!"

"Y tu aprende a concentrarte" - le dijo Teemo

En el momento de distracción un dardo apareció en el cuello del brujo, quien dio un suspiró antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, presumiblemente ciego.

"Retirada...." - masculló con cierto escozor

"Lo que tu digas" 

Rumble accionó su botón especial anti-tejones, o dicho de otro modo su Equilibrador. Esta técnica consistía en una serie de misiles lanzados hacía su objetivo.

"¡¿Por qué siempre quieren matarme todos?!" - gritaba el tejón

"Porque todos te odian...."

"¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?"

Desde la sombra de Teemo surgieron unas manos que le agarraron del cuello y le sumergieron dentro de la misma, desapareciendo y evadiendo los misiles.

"Hora de la retirada" - comentó el yordle azulado recogiendo a Veigar

"Tu y tu mala puntería...."

"Deja de quejarte, seguro que los misiles le han dado"

"Nunca le dan, Rumble, ese es el maldito problema"

Ambos acabaron marchándose antes de que saliera el sol, esperando que su "intima" batalla no hubiera sido vista por algún invocador o campeón.

En otro lado Nocturne surgía desde las sombras de un árbol junto al yordle.

"No vuelvas a hacer...." - Teemo vomitó a un lado y fuera de cámara - "Eso...."

"Tienes algo que quiero... algo que él quiere..."

"¿Él? ¿Quién es él?" 

"Tranquilo... creo que ambos os conocéis...."


	270. El Orbe Sangriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

En mitad de una guerrilla personal contra Veigar y Rumble, el campeón conocido como Teemo fue capturado por Nocturne, la Pesadilla Viviente.

El espectro de las sombras le llevó ante Thresh, quien quería algo que el explorador tenía en su poder desde hacía poco tiempo (y que Veigar también quería).

"Veo que no te has resistido" 

"Nocturne me estaba señalando con sus cuchillas..."

"Era un comentario introductorio a la conversación"

"Oh... lo siento yo no...."

"¿Puedo rebanarlo?" - preguntó Nocturne

"Todavía no...." - respondió el espectro

"¿Todavía? Eh, que yo podría con vosotros..."

El explorador se dio cuenta de que estaba solo contra un espíritu que asesinaba en los sueños y un ente al que llamaban el segador de almas.

"¿Necesitabas algo?"

"¿Donde encontraste este orbe?"

"El orbe... me lo dio Jayce, lo encontró tras un encuentro con un asaltante"

"¿Vestía con colores apagados, rojos y posiblemente una máscara?" 

"Más o menos si..."

"Era un Sangriento" - comentó Nocturne

"Este orbe permitía a ese Sangriento vincularse con nuestro mundo"

"¿Cuántos pueden hacer eso?" 

"Tranquilo, está todo bajo control"

"No quiero interrumpir" - habló Teemo - "Pero, ¿qué es un sangriento?"

Nocturne desplegó una de sus cuchillas mientras se acercaba al tejón, con propósito de despellejarlo mientras aún estaba con vida.

"Se me ocurre... algo que hacer con él..."

"Llevatelo, ya no me es útil"

"¡Eh! ¡No te atrevas a llevarte el orb..."

El carcelero se giró y lanzó una especie de polvo negro al rostro del yordle, quien poco a poco fue cayendo en una especie de sueño.

"Deberías usar esas cosas más a menudo"

"A veces prefiero ir por lo más físico..." - dijo agarrando su cadena

El espectro agarró a Teemo y se lo llevó, introduciéndose en una sombra de la habitación. Luego Thresh regresó a su habitación y colocó el orbe en su escritorio.

Junto a este se encontraba la carta que usó para localizar al Maestro de Cartas.

"¿Cuál es el tercero que falta?" - preguntó Evelynn

"La carta ha sido encontrada y el orbe también... la flor de color de sangre debería ser la tercera..." - comentó a modo de respuesta

"Tal vez sea una rosa"

"No debería ser tan sencillo"

"Pero si es roja nadie buscaría donde las rosas"

"Yo tampoco buscaría un Orbe Sangriento en una academia, y sin embargo ese tejón la trajo hacía mi cordialmente"

"Hablando de pequeños felpudos, ¿qué has hecho con mi potencial abrigo?"

El Maestro del Mal (Veigar) caminaba por el pasillo de su mansión, llegando al recibidor donde tan solo estaba el inconsciente explorador y una nota.

" _De parte del carcelero._.. interesante, muy interesante"

El brujo usó su cetro para hacer levitar al campeón y trasladarlo hasta las mazmorras, lugar donde se encontraba un encadenado Rammus.

"Veigar, ¿no es un poco pronto? aún no son las cuatro"

"Cállate ser sin cuello, te traigo a un compañero" 

El mago alzó su mano, atando al yordle explorador con grilletes a la pared mientras se marchaba. Esto provocó que el tejón despertaba.

"¿Dónde esto...? ¿Veigar? ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Nooooooooo!" - gritó Teemo - "¡Veigar!"

"Te has pasado de dramático"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?" - se percató de Rammus

"Eso ha sonado muy a Darth Vader en el Episodio III" 

"¿Da qué?" - preguntó algo confundido

"Nada, cosas mías"


	271. Escoge una opción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Tras obtener el Orbe de Sangre, Thresh se deshizo fácilmente del yordle explorador y fue a visitar a Zilean, el anciano hechicero del tiempo.

Él esperaba que con sus conocimientos de los Sangrientos pudiera averiguar algo más gracias a la colecta de los objetos sangrientos. Pero esto no bastaba o era suficiente...

"¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada?!" - gritó irritado

"Te dije que no sabía nada y con esto... sigo en las mismas, solo me lo has traído y has dicho que es algo de los sangrientos"

"Este orbe guardaba una porción del alma de un Sangriento"

"De acuerdo, entonces todo esta solucionado, ¿no? llévale los objetos al Rey"

"Zilean, lo que pretendo es usar los objetos para encontrar al resto"

"No creo que funcionen como tu piensas..."

"Arff..." - se quejaba el nigromante

"Pero las investigaré, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo... pero ten mucho cuidado con ellas..."

La carta y el orbe fueron puestos en una vitrina de cristal, protegida por magia. Esto le dio cierto respiro al nigromante, que se fue aprovechando lo que quedaba de noche.

"Mira que coger el camino más difícil..."

"A veces tenemos que coger los camino más duros" - dijo una fría voz

Al lado de Thresh se encontraba Zed, el Ninja de las Sombras y aliado del espectro.

"No sabías que estabas por aquí"

"Pediste ayuda... mis ninjas también aportan..."

"Cuando termine con los Sangrientos no sé que hacer... tendré que cazar almas impuras nuevamente... algo más... libre"

"¿Por qué decidiste ir a por ellos?"

"Han poseído gente, manipulado el tiempo cronológico y dejado a gente en coma... imagina lo que harían con mi condición"

"Tomar la ventaja...."

"Es la opción más larga, sin duda, pero también la más eficaz"

"..........."

"¿En qué piensas? Zed"

"Siento que no confías del todo en Viktor"

"¿En lo de curarme? Si, tengo mis dudas" - dijo en seco - "Yo soy un demonio y él un hombre de ciencia, no sé si logrará algo"

"Él no entiende tu mundo pero... ha hecho cosas dignas de hechiceros"

"Por eso son dudas y no una rotunda negativa"

"¿Crees que necesitarás ayuda de los Emisarios? ¿O tal vez tienes suficiente ayuda?"

"No, tengo a Nocturne ayudándome"

"¿La pesadilla viviente?" - se extrañó al ninja

"Él y otros nigromantes intentaron sanarme a través de ritos y magia... preferí que todo tomara su curso natural"

"¿Y qué hay de los resultados?"

"Dos de tres... he ganar de caza cien por cien a las almas"

"Eres un individuo muy extraño, compañero·

"Poderes descansar, me encargaré de todo sin mucha ayuda"

"Si te hace falta ayuda en algún momento..."

"Simplemente contactaré con vosotros" - terminó la frase

Zed desapareció ne un simple parpadeo, dejando solo a Thresh, que retomó su camino hacía la habitación que tenía rentada en la academia.

"¿Noche agitada?" - preguntó Evelynn

"No he conseguido gran cosa...."

"¿Sigues manteniendo la ayuda de Nocturne?"

"A pesar de contar con el fantasma, parece que tomará días"

"Bastante con que los objetos de sangre estén apareciendo cercanos"

"Más bien parecen... coincidencias..."

"Las coincidencias no existen, querido"

"Lo sé" - admitió a regañadientes - "Por eso siento que algo malo sucederá..."

El carcelero cerró las persianas antes de que saliera el sol. Ahora debía pensar en su próximo movimiento contra los Sangrientos.


	272. Historia de un fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Nuestra historia ocurrió hace algún tiempo, cuando la Academia de Guerra se estaba formando y muy pocos campeones se habían alistado a tal liga.

Fue en una sala similar a un despecho donde se encontraba uno de los directores del edificio, frente suya estaba un invocador joven y con ojeras.

"Dígame, señor Barker, ¿por qué no ha asistido a la reunión?"

"Director Stane, yo he... tenido una mala noche..."

"¿Problemas de salud?" - preguntó extrañado

"Si... tengo problemas para dormir..."

"Conozco a un practicante de la magia del tiempo,quizás sepa como ayudarle"

"No lo sé, sinceramente creo que las pesadillas van a más"

"¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?"

"Todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño... estoy en un callejón y escucho a niñas de fondo... como si estuvieran jugando o cantando algo..."

El invocador empezaba a temblar, como si estuviera recordando algo que le cortaba al hablar, como si realmente tuviera miedo.

"Él aparece desde las sombras... me observa y se ríe... y luego se acerca..."

"Entiendo...." - comentó el director mientras escribía

"Intento correr pero siempre acabo en el mismo callejón y es cuando me atrapa..."

"¿Sabe por un casual qué es él?" 

"No... solo sé que daba miedo... mucho....."

El director Stane le enseñó el folio donde escribía, el cual ponía el nombre de Nocturne. Sus manos también habían sido cambiadas por unas negras muy finas.

Incluso la habitación parecía más sombría y destrozada que antes. El llamado Barker levantó la mirada lentamente para ver el oscuro rostro de su verdugo.

"¡Aaaarrrggg!" - le gritó el espectro

"¡Aaahhhh!"

"¡Baaarrrkeeeerr!" 

"¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Fuera!"

De las manos del monstruo surgieron dos largas cuchillas, las cuales frotaba para generar un ruido que solo hacía darle más miedo.

"¡Por favor déjame!"

"Eres tu quien no me deja en paz...."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?"

"Soñar...."- dijo antes de atacarle con su cuchilla

En la vida real Barker despertaba en la camilla con un grito desgarrador, atado para que no pudiera moverse y con algunos médicos a su alrededor.

"¡No! ¡No dejéis que duerma! ¡No me dejéis dormir!"

"Pobre hombre..." - decía un anciano tras el cristal

"Director Stane, ya le hemos sedado, no podremos administrarle más"

"Seguid con la dosis diaria, si no duerme un poco acabará muriendo"

"Al principio parecía poder hacerlo con tranquilidad..."

"Pero no para de despertar con gritos"

"Hemos revisado su historial y no hemos encontrado enfermedad alguna"

"¿Y cómo se origina su problema entonces?"

"No lo sabemos, solo dice que es por culpa de Nocturne"

"¿Nocturne? ¿Quién es Nocturne?"

"Nocturne, Boogeyman, el Hombre del Saco... será su pesadilla..."

"Bien, mantenedme informa...."

Tras el enfermero Stane pareció ver una especie de sombra cruzar, como si alguien hubiera pasado a gran velocidad. Cosa imposible pues estaban solos.

"Señor Stane, ¿ocurre algo?"

"No, es solo que me había parecido ver algo..."

"Si no le importa debo revisar los informes de otro paciente"

"Si, supongo que estará hasta arriba de trabajo" - dijo algo cansado

"Es un joven invocador llamado Stephen, dice algo de un fantasma"

"Invocadores como él nos acaban lastrando... fantasmas..."

"Suerte en su reunión, señor"

El director se despidió y avanzó por el pasillo, el cual tenía un par de luces apagadas. Cuando llegó al final bostezó y vio lo que parecían unas niñas jugando y cantando.


	273. Virtuoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Thresh estaba sentado en una de las salas de la academia, había encontrado un método efectivo para que no le molestara tanto la luz de las bombillas... las rompió todas.

Bueno, solo rompió las de su pasillo y las de la cafetería. Esto les dio igual a algunos campeones como Shaco, Nocturne o Kalista (también fotosensible).

"¿Cómo has encontrado el tercer objeto tan rápido?"

"Subestimas al amo de los sueños, carcelero"

"Supongo, realmente fue un acierto pedirte ayuda"

"O tal vez haya algo más siniestro detrás de todo...."

"¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó el carcelero extrañado

"En cuanto recogiste esa carta no tardó en aparecer el Orbe.. y ahora he encontrado el tercero.. no me parece una coincidencia"

"Atraigo malditos Sangrientos una vez por mes, ¿te parece poca coincidencia?"

"Si tu lo dices..." - dijo sin estar convencido

"Ahora dime, ¿a quién tengo que quitarle el objeto de sangre?"

"Me temo que no podrás arrebatársela..."

"¿Es Veigar?" - preguntó el carcelero

"No, no se trata del yordle"

"¿Viktor? ¿Rammus? ¿Xerath? ¿Timmy? ¿Kasper?"

"No, no son los malditos Emisarios del Mal o invocadores mundanos"

Thresh se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar en otros posibles conocidos, al menos hasta que Shaco se acercó con una brocheta en su mano.

"Hey, ¿de qué estáis hablando?"

"Aleja esa cosa de mis llamas o te incinero"

"Veo que la cosa está caliente"

Ambos nigromantes miraron fijamente al payaso, quien comenzó a comerse su brocheta.

"Ya he contado mi chiste, ahora me voy" - anunció antes de irse

"Maldito... ¿de quién se trata entonces?"

"Le dije que se pasara para que le conocieras" 

"Detesto conocer gente..."

"Y no detesté conocerle" - afirmó Nocturne

"Señores, señores" - les habló una voz - "Creo que me dais mucho merito"

El campeón estaba oculto en las sombras pero parecía alguien no muy corpulento y su forma de hablar irritó al carcelero de forma inmediata.

"Así que tu tienes el Loto Sangriento, ¿no?"

"Si, una bella flor encontrada entre mis más recientes adquisiciones" 

"Rebaja las líneas, comediante" - le dijo Nocturne

"Comediante no... artista..." - dijo Jhin acercándose a las llamas de Thresh y revelándose

"¿Jhin? Pensé que eras Rakan" 

"¿Me comparas con ese estúpido gayan?"

"Si, ¿tienes algún problema?" - dijo el esqueleto sacando su hoz

"Si, muchos, sobretodo con los críticos" - el virtuoso sacó su pistola

"Asesinaros tanto como queráis, yo me largo..."

Nocturne se desvaneció en las sombras que había a su alrededor, provocando que Jhin se sentara en el que antes era su lugar.

"Cuando el fantasma me contactó vi una gran oportunidad en todo esto"

"¿Oro? ¿Poder? ¿Ser un nigromante? ¿Un asesinato?"

"No, quiero que me ayudes en mi más grande plan"

"Para eso deberías aspirar a Emisario del Mal... no cuentes con mi voto"

"Tu equipo de villanos está pasado de moda, mi ambición es más artística"

"Se directo o te quitaré el Loto por la fuerza"

"Verás, hay una mujer a quien quiero impresionar"

"Estás de coña... ¿verdad?"

"No, en realidad tengo puesto el ojo en ella desde hace mucho tiempo y quizás podrías ayudarme a preparar algo especial"

"¿Eres consciente de que has venido al menos indicado?"

"No, he venido al que más necesitaba algo que yo tengo" 

Thresh gruñó ante la idea, aunque algo le decía que el tipo no era trigo limpio.


	274. Una bella velada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Caitlyn, la sheriff de Piltover, había estado cazando a un delincuente poco antes de caer presa de una especie de gas extraño, que encontró fuera de cámara para evitar el relleno.

Ahora que se despertó vio que estaba atada con cadenas en una silla, con una mesa redonda delante, decorada para servir una cena. Thresh estaba sentado en la lejanía.

"¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quién me ha traído aquí?!"

"Silencio" - le ordenó el carcelero

"¿Thresh? ¿Por qué me has raptado?" - le preguntó con enfado

"No te he raptado... ha sido..."

"¿Es esto un plan de Viktor y sus Emisarios?"

"Emmm si, todo esto es cosa de Viktor" - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

El nigromante tenía entre sus manos el Loto Sangriento que le prometió Jhin, ahora solo le faltaba "desactivar" la magia que invocaba al Sangriento.

"¿Qué haces con esa cosa? ¿Es una bomba?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Estoy haciendo algo muy delicado!"

"¡No me hables así! ¡Estoy atada con tus cadenas a una silla!"

"Sheriff Caitlyn, querida, no se enoje con el carcelero"

La mujer de morado se giró para ver delante suya a un Jhin con un traje de chaqueta blanco y una flor roja en su solapa. La máscara no había cambiado.

"¿Tu otra vez?" 

"Pensé que ya era hora de reencontrarnos"

"Desapareciste de tu celda, sociopata armado"

"Gracias por el alago, quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera elegante y no en una celda" - le explicó mientras servía vino - "¿No te parece?"

"Lo que me parece es que te dispararé en tu ojo bueno"

"Creo que le atraigo" - murmuró dirigiéndose a Thresh

"¡Te estoy oyendo!"

"Lo que tu digas, suerte y todo eso..." - dijo el espectro centrado en lo suyo

"¡Desatame inmediatamente!"

"Querida Caitlyn, si te desato me dispararás implacablemente, y hoy voy de blanco"

El Virtuoso reveló los platos a tomar durante la cena, siendo un solomillo con salsa castellana y puré de patatas como guarnición. 

"Estas loco si piensas que voy a acompañarte en esta cena"

"Sheriff Caitlyn, debería dejarse cortejar"

"Sabes que tengo novio, ¿verdad?"

"Si, por favor no me haga recordarlo" - dijo de forma dramática, aunque rápidamente adoptó una forma más fría - "Aunque todo novio se puede liquidar"

"¿Liquidar? Ni tu amigo el demonio ha podido derrotarle"

"Estaba acompañado del Purificador, eso no cuenta" - intervino Thresh

"De todos modos, querida sheriff, deberíamos disfrutar de momento"

"Cuando me libere... ¿de momento?"

"Obvio, todo gran personaje necesita una gran villano"

Jhin sacó una de sus balas flores, las cuales se encargaron de adormecer a Caitlyn.

"Jayce encontrará mi pista y cuando venga... comenzará el tercer acto..."

"¿Jayce? No me dijiste nada de héroes" 

Antes de que la queja del fantasma continuara, se escuchó un gran estruendo y el muro que había a su derecha comenzó a temblar.

"¿Esto entra dentro del trato?" - preguntó Thresh

"Lo lamento... pero si"  

Finalmente los ladrillos de la pared cedieron y una figura pudo verse al otro lado, andando lentamente hasta entrar en el edificio.

"Arrg... maldita luz...."

"Ya era de tu llegada, Jayce, ¿estás listo para tu fune... un momento, tu no eres Jayce"

"Muy listo paliducho, ¿quieres un premio?" - preguntó una voz de mujer

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"

"Nah, solo vengo a zurrarte un poco... ok, mucho" - contestó Vi


	275. Tercer acto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Thresh buscaba el último de los Objetos de Sangre, por lo que se vio involucrado en un secuestro de Jhin hacía su amada Caitlyn.

Esto fue bien (para sus estándares de villano) hasta que Vi irrumpió buscando liberar a la sheriff, y como parte del trato él tenía que intervenir.

"Hey, Thresh, tiempo sin vernos"

"Si, supongo, ¿Viktor todavía sigue trabajando en lo mio?" 

"Ni idea, pregúntale tu mismo"

"Vi" - le llamó Caitlyn

"¿Si magdalena? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Déjate de charlas y liberame de estas cadenas!"

"Magdalena..." - repitió Jhin - "Suena muy bien para ti"

"Este tipo me está dando grima"

"Oye, Thresh, liberala" - le ordenó la agente de Piltover

"No voy a hacerlo"

"¿Cómo que no?" - dijo crujiendo sus puños - "¿Quieres que vuelva a preguntarlo?"

"He dicho que no voy a hacerlo"

El carcelero alzó su brazo, con su mano cubierta de llamas verdes e invocando una especie de cadenas verdes que surgían del suelo y le sujetaban los puños.

"La oscuridad me ha enseñado trucos nuevos...."

"¿Tu y Evelynn tenéis un fetiche con las cadenas o algo?"

"Arfff..." - se quejaba el carcelero

Mientras el nigromante retenía a la policía, Jhin se acercó a su amada (no correspondida) y se sentó en la silla que había justo enfrente.

"Caitlyn, siento que no haya salido como esperaba"

"Desatame, bastardo"

"Realmente esperaba un gran tercer acto, no entiendo como pudo pasar esto"

"Dejaste una nota en su oficina, tiene más sentido que la encuentre yo que Jayce" - comentó la mujer de pelo rosa

"Ahí te ha dado" - remarcó Thresh

"Bueno, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?" 

"Volver a prisión y pudrirte allí" - dijo la sheriff en seco

"Me encanta tu oscuro sentido del humor"

"Hey, Thresh, ahora en serio desatame" - repitió la mujer de hierro

"Eres bastante persistente" - admitió el fantasma

"Bueno, solo ten en cuenta que yo soy la novia de Viktor"

"El comprende...."

"Y se supone que estabas a prueba  o algo sí"

"Dentro del contexto de...."

"Incluso se ha llevado horas trabajando en tu cura"

"¿No has dicho antes...."

"¿De verdad vas a hacerle esto a la única motivación de tu amigo?"

"Perdona que lo diga yo, pero eso si es dramatizar" - comentó el virtuoso

"Jhin, voy a tener que soltarla" 

"Sentimientos, tan gloriosos y a la vez nefastos"

"¿Quieres cortar el teatro?" - le dijo la mujer de morado

"Supongo que es hora...." - sacó una de sus flores - "De bajar el telón..."

El Virtuoso lanzó su granada/flor al centro de la habitación, generando una especie de niebla rosa acompañada de pétalos. Supuestamente un regalo para la sheriff.

Cuando la niebla se disipó Vi estaba libre de las cadenas y tanto Jhin como Thresh habían desaparecido de la sala.

"Realmente odio a ese tipo" - murmuró Caitlyn

"Es muy raro" - admitió Vi - "Aunque creo haberlo visto en alguna peli"

"¿Te importa desatarme ahora?"

Con un simple dedo de su guante mecanico rompió la silla en la que estaba la sheriff. Luego echó un ojo a toda la comida que había preparado Jhin.

"¿Te importa si hinco el diente?" 

"Podría estar envenenada"

"Pero tengo hambre" - comentó mientras hincaba el tenedor en el solomillo, el cual desprendió un líquido morado similar al veneno - "Creo que voy a pasar..."


	276. Tratamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Tras haber recolectado los tres Objetos de Sangre, Thresh tendría que haber ido directamente a la biblioteca y hablar con Zilean, pero primero recibió una noticia importante.

Por primera vez desde hace semanas había sido llamado por Viktor, quien parecía haber hecho avances respecto a su problema con la luz.

"Tu laboratorio está demasiado iluminado..."

"Está adecuado para mi visión" - confirmó el androide - "Además de que el regulador está puesto al mínimo"

"Aún me sigo preguntando por qué pusiste un regulador solar"

"Taliyah, tráeme el instrumento T-999"

"Ahora mismo" - dijo la joven con energía

"¿T-999? ¿Has hecho 999 intentos?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Negativo, en realidad fueron 998" - dijo fríamente

La tejedora de piedras trajo una especie de círculo metálico. El heraldo de las máquinas lo recogió y revisó que todo estuviera de acuerdo a lo previsto.

"¿Es esa cosa? Me esperaba una poción"

"Para eso deberías haber recurrido a Singed" - dijo la chica

"Esto es un Generador de Oscuridad" - le anunció mientras lo mostraba de cerca

"¿Generador de Oscuridad?"

"Será mejor que veas tu mismo los efectos"

El científico colocó el aparato en el pecho de Thresh, pareciendo que podía adherirse a las ropas sin ninguna dificultad. Luego procedió a pulsarlo.

Una capa de oscuridad comenzó a recubrir al carcelero, creando una especie de aura oscura alrededor suya y de su llama.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"El Generador de Oscuridad crea una capa protectora contra la luz solar y cualquier otro tipo de energía lumínica cercana"

"Significa que es un protector solar"

"¿Cualquier tipo de luz? No quiero que pasé lo mismo que con la Coraza"

"No he tenido dicho espécimen para realizar pruebas"

"Eres un fantasma" - le dijo Taliyah - "Si la luz de tu cabeza no te ha matado..."

"Mi cráneo lleva el fuego infernal de mil almas, no compares eso con la luz purificadora"

"De igual manera podemos realizar una prueba" 

El doctor se acercó a un panel localizado en una de las paredes y pulsó un botón, aumentando la intensidad de las luces de la sala a su máxima potencia.

"Y para esto es el regulador solar"

"No me estoy... quemando...."

"Eso significa que funciona, Viktor" - le dijo Taliyah sorprendida

"Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas de mi? ¿el científico supremo?"

"Con esto puedo volver a caz.... espera, ¿significa que tendré que llevar esto eternamente?" - preguntó el nigromante

"Esto es una solución temporal, de hecho no puedes usarlo más de tres horas seguidas"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tan solo tres horas?!"

"El generador absorbe energía oscura para cargarse y generarla en ti, por lo que no puedes usarlo de forma permanente"

"Como dice Viktor, ya llegará algo permanente"

"Supongo que de momento puede funcionar..." - dijo desacivandolo

"¿Es el único que tienes?"

"Por desgracia si, al ser un prototipo no tengo ningún otro preparado"

"¿Prototipo? ¿Tenías pensado probarlo conmigo sin estar seguro?"

"Por supuesto, después de todo llevaba 998 intentos" - aclaró el doctor

"Primero los Sangrientos y ahora esto, nos das mucho trabajo últimamente"

"Lo recordaré la próxima vez que una versión suya de otro universo quiera conquistarnos"

"Y yo la próxima vez que un ancestro muerto tuyo quiera poseerte" - resaltó Viktor

"Buen punto..." - dijo antes de despedirse

El fantasma guardó el dispositivo y se dirigió hacía la academia.


	277. Tiempos de sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 10 del "Arco de los Objetos Sangrientos"

Thresh había logrado reunir los tres objetos de sangre que permitían traer a nuestro mundo a tres de los Sangrientos. Entre ellos el ya conocido Maestro de Cartas.

Ahora el carcelero llevó los objetos a Zilean, el único mago que conocía que sabía un mínimo sobre sus asesinos ancestros.

"El Loto Sangriento del Artista... la Carta Sangrienta del Maestro de Cartas y... el Orbe Sangriento de la Daga Sangrienta...."

"¿Te has inventado los nombres?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Son los nombres que les dio tu padre"

"Maldito brujo del tiempo...."

"¿Cómo has hecho para reunirlos tan rápido? Es bastante sorprendente"

"Dos de ellos fueron localizados por un amigo"

"Tal vez puedas presentármelo, estaría bien recuperar algunos objetos malditos que hay por ahí sueltos" - comentó el hechicero

"Igual te lo encuentras en tus pesadillas..."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que te des prisa en guardarlos, no quiero saber de esos dos"

Cierto era que Thresh había absorbido el alma del Maestro de Cartas, pero tampoco sabía como funcionaba un objeto de sangre así que decidió sellarlo igualmente.

"Las vitrinas de la biblioteca son frágiles, pero repelen la magia"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó lanzando su hoz

El arma destrozó una de las vitrinas en varios pedazos de cristal.

"Repelen la magia, no las armas" - resaltó con enojo

"Mi arma es mágica, ahí veo un vacío legal"

"Al menos has podido recobrar tus poderes" - dijo al verlo a plena luz del día

"Digamos que me hicieron otro favor"

"Y con el mio van tres, vas a acabar muy endeudado" 

"Tengo tiempo suficiente" - dijo cruzado de brazos - "Ahora dime, ¿crees que así podré librarme de ellos?"

"De los demonios personales nunca nos libramos"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero prefiero esos a los físicos"

El nigromante se alejó de la biblioteca, caminando por el pasillo mientras pensaba en cuantos posibles Sangrientos debían de quedar.

Quitando a todos los que se encontró y a los dos que iban a ser sellados... tal vez solo que quedase uno o dos.... o eso es lo que esperaba.

 _"Demasiado pensativo, querido"_  - dijo una voz femenina

"Oh, perdón por preocuparme por los demonios de la luna roja"

_"Existe una diferencia entre preocupación y obsesión"_

"Sabes, es mucho mejor eso a ser poseído o caer coma"

_"Tal vez solo necesites un pequeño masaje...."_

"¡Suficiente!" - gritó el espectro

Thresh usó su cadena para romper todas las bombillas del pasillo, generando la oscuridad suficiente para que Evelynn pudiera salir de su sombra.

"Este transporte es fascinante" - admitió la mujer estirandose

"Puedes fundirte con las sombras, menos con la mía"

"Querido, solo tu puedes moverte bajo el sol y así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos"

"Pareces un disco rallado, y paso de verme como ese par de pájaros acaramelados"

"Nadie te verá así, ellos son jóvenes y tu tienes un par de siglos"

"Si, aunque sigo siendo más joven que tu"

"No dijiste lo mismo cuando te desvirgué" - dijo con enfado

"Quizás porque estaba inconsciente y se consideraba viola..."

"Ejem" - tocio una tercera persona

El dúo giró para ver a Rammus en el pasillo, con un cartel que decía " _cuidado con hacer la parte +18_ " en letras muy grandes. Luego se marchó tranquilamente.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" 

"Déjalo, es un tipo un poco raro" - admitió Evelynn


	278. Lucha por el dragón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

Thresh había conseguido permanecer por un tiempo bajo las luces que resultaban mortales para su cuerpo. Esto le permitía participar de forma más activa en peleas.

Encontrándose en la grieta del invocador, su equipo estaba compuesto por Zed y Nautilus. Sus enemigos eran la ya conocida Orden Kinkou.

"Estos invocadores... hacer combatir solo a seis..." - decía Kennen cruzado de brazos

"¡Eh! ¡Rata eléctrica!" - le gritó el carcelero - "¿Vas a quedarte bajo torre?"

"Respeta al enemigo y encontrarás...."

"La muerte" - dijo con una sonrisa

Thresh lanzó su cadena en contra del pequeño ninja, quien no solo lo esquivó sino que también liberó una descarga a través de esta.

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes?" - preguntó Kennen

"Más o menos..." - siguió sonriendo

La hoz había ido a parar a un muro donde quedó cogida. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando Zed apareció en este extremo y comenzó a correr por encima de la cadena.

"¡¿Zed?!" - se sorprendió el ninja

".............."

"¡Marca de la tor....."

"Tarde...." - dijo Zed desde detrás suya

El Maestro de las Sombras dio un tremenda patada al ninja, solo para cambiarse con su Sombra Gemela y darle un rodillazo por el otro lado.

"Sigues siendo débil..."

"Deja un poco para mi, Zed"

El carcelero replegó su cadena, enganchando en el proceso al yordle y agarrándolo del cuello.

"Dime ¿alguna vez has sentido el miedo?"

"Acabalo rápido"

El nigromante estaba a punto de degollarlo cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeó el área donde se encontraban, dejando inconsciente a Kennen.

"¿Otra maldita técnica ninja?" - se quejó Thresh

"Eso no ha sido un ninja...."

Delante de ellos estaba el poderoso Dragón de Aire, infravalorado por todos menos aquellos que murieron a sus pies (casi todos de la división Bronce).

"¿El dragón? ¿Qué hace fuera de su cráter?"

"El dragón no sale por su cuenta...." - dijo Zed - "Ha seguido a alguien..."

"Chico listo" - dijo una voz de mujer

Akali salió de su estado de invisibilidad y dio una patada al esqueleto, derrumbandolo y volviendo a desaparecer para golpear a Zed.

Pero el ninja de las sombras era más rápido y pudo predecir el golpe e incluso bloquearlo, luego la empujó y evitó el segundo ataque del monstruo.

"Maldita ninja...." - se quejaba Thresh

"Sois dos contra uno, no deberías quejarte"

"Aprende a contar... Akali"

Una enorme ancla llegó a golpear al Dragón de Aire, siendo que Nautilus acababa de llegar.

"¡Apunté a la chica!" - dijo el titán

"Reflejos ninja" - admitió la kunoichi mientras comenzaba a brillar

"La gente muerta no necesita reflejos..."

El Emisario de las Sombras desplegó sus cuchillas cuando vio pocos segundos después a su archienemigo Shen, dispuesto a ayudar a sus camaradas.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Zed"

"Por última vez...."

"¡Graaaaahhh!" - rugía el dragón

Kennen por su parte logró desperar y avanzar junto a su Orden con su Ataque del Rayo, viendo como había avanzado la situación.

"¿Me he perdido algo?" - preguntó el yordle

"Parece que ya estamos todos" - le contestó Akali

"No falta nadie para...."

Las palabras de Thresh cesaron cuando una figura cayó sobre el monstruoso dragón, asesinándolo con lo que parecía ser una lanza.

El hombre llevaba una armadura grisácea y morada, con un escudo muy extraño.

"¡¿Quién es este tipo?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"Yo soy el Matadragones"


	279. Asesino de dragones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

La pelea entre los equipos de Zed (junto a Thresh y Nautilus) y la Orden Kinkou (Shen, Akali y Kennen) se vio interrumpida por el ataque del dragón.

Aunque esto no duró mucho, pues una especie de guerrero con armadura descendió del cielo y aniquiló al dragón antes de poder hacer algo.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" - preguntó Thresh

"¡No me acuerdo de él!"

"¿Es un Emisario del Mal?" - preguntó Kennen

"Creo que ni ellos lo conocen..." - contestó Shen

El guerrero estaba quieto e inmóvil, como si esperara a que algo sucediera. Había dicho llamarse el Matadragones, pero a parte de eso no dio palabra.

Nautilus se acercó al hombre con total tranquilidad y calma.

"¡Eh! ¡¿Quién eres tu?!"

"Ya lo he dicho... soy el Matadragones...."

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Vengo a dar caza a los dragones..."

"¡¿Cazas dragones?!"

"Si, cazo dragones..."

"¡¿Entonces eres un matadragones?!"

"Si, soy el Matadragones..."

"¡Nautilus!" - le llamó el carcelero - "¡Podéis llevaros así todo el día! ¡Eliminalo!"

"Os advierto que si me hacéis frente me defenderé..."

Los villanos parecían empezar a molestarse por la presencia del guerrero. Por otro lado la situación era similar para la Orden Ninja.

"No podemos permitir que asesine a los próximos dragones" - dijo Akali

"No estamos en posición de luchar con alguien inocente..."

"Puedo darle un pequeño chispazo" - dijo Kennen - "Solo le dejaría inconsciente"

"Si no le produces daño... hazlo..."

Kennen juntó sus manos para convertir su cuerpo en pura electricidad que fue directamente hacía el guerrero, entrando en contacto con él.

Sin embargo la electricidad que emanaba del yordle parecía no sufrir efecto.

"¿Por qué no te paralizas?" - se extrañó el roedor

"¿Osas provocarme?" - preguntó antes de golpearle

El ninja del rayo fue golpeado tan fuerte que impactó contra el muro, perdiendo toda la salud que tenía en ese momento.

"¡Kennen!" - gritó la ninja

"Eso ha sido... impactante" - añadió Thresh

"He venido en busca de los dragones, y quien se ponga en mi camino pagará"

"Emisarios..." - les avisó Zed - "A por él...."

"¿Shen?" - pidió permiso Akali

"Ha atacado a Kennen, ahora es personal"

Thresh fue quien lanzó su cadena contra el Matadragones, quien colocó su brazo para asegurarse de que quedaba agarrado.

De un solo tirón atrajo al nigromante y con él golpeó a una invisible Akali.

"¡Arrrghhh!" - se quejaba el nigromante - "Nadie había hecho eso con mi cadena..."

"Y nadie me había detectado así de rápido..."

Los ninjas estaban por acercarse a su adversario, a pesar de que notaban que su poder estaba por encima de sus compañeros.

"¡Matalagartos!"

"¿Mmm? Yo soy el Mata...."

Nautilus juntó sus manos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al misterioso guerrero. El titan era de los campeones más poderosos por lo que resistirlo....

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

El misterioso centinela pudo detener parte del impacto con escudo sin inmutarse.

"¡Yo soy el titán de las profundidades! ¡Tu eres un maldito insecto!"

"El Matadragones no es un insec...."

Un sonido comenzó a escucharse por toda la grieta, señal de que la partida había sido anulada por algún motivo.

"Ya no me retiene nada...."

De un salto similar al que usaba Pantheon, el guerrero se fue de la vista de los campeones.

"¿La técnica del Rakkor?" - se extrañó Thresh


	280. Guerreros del Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

Tras un encuentro con un guerrero conocido como el Matadragones, Zed y Thresh decidieron ir a visitar a Pantheon, el Artesano de la Guerra.

Inicialmente por su parecido, y viendo la gran mayoría de enemigos que han ido apareciendo, incluso yo (el autor/narrador) lo veo como algo inteligente.

"Buenos días, carcelero y ninja de las sombras" - saludó el Rakkor

"Pantheon, Cassiopeia" - devolvió el saludo Thresh

"......" - la serpiente solo levantó la ceja, demostrando poco interés

"¿En qué puedo ayudaros?"

"¿No conocerás a un tal Matadragones? Parecido a ti, pero en morado"

"Si, por supuesto que lo conozco"

"¿En serio?" - se sorprendió Thresh

"Hay quienes lo consideran uno de los Rakkor originales, de hecho nuestras armaduras se basan en su legendaria apariencia"

"Entonces es un ser real...." - comentó Zed

"Más bien es una leyenda, no es como Perseo, cuya existencia era conocida"

"Aún recuerdo a esse mal nacido" - murmuró Cassiopeia

Pantheon agarró un libro cercano a él y se lo presentó a los Emisarios. En el aparecía una ilustración de un guerrero exactamente igual al Matadragones.

"Este es el Matadragones"

"Si, es exactamente el mismo al que combatimos"

"¿Combatisteis con el Matadragones?" - se sorprendió Pantheon - "Eso debe de haber sido glorioso"

"Más bien fue doloroso" - se quejó Thresh

"¿Puedo llevarme el libro?" - preguntó Zed

"Claro, siempre que me lo devuelvas" - dijo el guerrero - "En cualquier caso debo irme, si necesitáis algo aquí está Cassio"

El nigromante y el luchador oscuros se cruzaron de brazos y esperaron a que se fuera el gladiador para dirigirse a la lamia.

"Cassiopeia, puede parecer estúpido pero...."

"¿Quieress que vigile a Pantheon por ssi algún ente esstá detráss ssuya?"

"............"

"Si, exactamente eso"

"Demassiadass possessioness veo dessde que te conozco...."

"Soy un fantasma, si te parece correcto empezaré a morder en el cuello a gente que deambula por los cementerios"

"O mejor, deja de vissitarnoss cuando tengass un problema"

"Jejeje...." - rió Zed

"¿Te has reído?" - se sorprendió el carcelero - "Creí que no te reías"

"Desconocéis muchas facetas de mi persona"

"¿Habéiss terminado? Oss quiero fuera de aquí" - dijo la lamia

"Tu solo cumple con lo que te hemos dicho"

El dúo de criminales salieron andando y pensando en lo sucedido. El Matadragones no parecía una amenaza del nivel del Soberano, pero nunca se sabía.

"¿Crees que esto irá a peor?" 

"......." - negó con la cabeza

"El efecto de este trasto no durará mucho, será mejor irme"

"Thresh, antes de irte, estaré ausente unos días" - comentó el ninja

"¿Ausente? ¿Algún plan de venganza?"

"No, es algo relacionado con Syndra, está enferma"

"¿Enferma? ¿La soberana de la oscuridad puede enfermar?"

"Y los yordles, androides, monstruos... pero claro, tu eres un muerto viviente... que sufre de fotosensibilidad...."

"Lo pillo, lo pillo, no hace falta que te alargues"

"Si surge alguna información que involucre a la Orden me lo dices"

El ninja de las sombras desapareció en un visto y no visto, dejando al carcelero solo en el camino y pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

"Ahora toca volver a mi habitación y...."

Algo parecido a una figura cubierta de fuego caía en la grieta del invocador desde el cielo, escuchándose a continuación un rugido de dragón.

"No me fastidies otra vez...." 


	281. Solo una presa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

Tras descubrir un poco acerca del Matadragones, Thresh vio como este descendía a la Grieta del Invocador. Aunque no era precisamente un dragón lo que buscaba.

Había aterrizado en medio de una pelea entre Ivern (el padre arborescente) y Shyvana (la mujer medio dragón). Ambos cerca del golem azul.

"Disculpe, pero interrumpe nuestra sesión de pelea" - le dijo pacíficamente Ivern

"¿Eso que lleva son escamas?"

"Yo soy el Matadragones" - anunció mirando a la híbrida

"¿Matadragones?" - se extrañó el anciano 

"He venido a cazar a la presa..."

"Disculpe, señor, pero no puede irrumpir en la Grieta y..."

El guerrero de coraza oscura cogió impulso con su escudo y golpeó fuertemente al hombre planta, estampandolo contra el lejano muro.

"Demasiadas interrupciones..."

"¿Así que quieres cazarme?" - dijo la dragona enfadandose

"Ya he cazado a gente de tu calaña..."

"No existe nadie como yo..."

Los dorados ojos de la campeona se abrieron cuando escupió su Aliento de Fuego directamente a su enemigo, quien no se inmutó o intentó defenderse.

Debido a esto, Shyvana decidió usar la Furia de la Hija del Dragón y aumentar la temperatura de las llamas para quemarlo o fundir su armadura.

"Eso no va a funcionar...."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"

"Tu eres la presa..." - dijo avanzando entre las llamas - "Solo una presa...."

"Desgraciado...." - gruñó con enojo

El adversario de armadura oscura avanzó entre las llamas, agarrando con fuerza su lanza y preparándose para atacar a la híbrida.

Fue entonces que alguien golpeó al Matadragones, logrando darle un puñetazo en el estomago. Algo que apenas Nautilus logró realizar con suerte.

"¡¿Quién osa arrebatarme mi presa?!" - gritó con furia

"Shyvana...." - le habló una voz conocida - "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Ja-Jarvan?" - le reconoció la mujer

Los ojos llenos de una furia asesina que poseía la mujer se fueron relajando, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y parecía algo más... ¿femenina?

"¿Te encuentras bien Shyvana?"

"Si, príncipe Jarvan, estoy bien"

"Estaba en la línea superior cuando informaron de lo ocurrido"

"Agradezco su interés, príncipe..." 

"Si te hubiera pasado algo...."

"Príncipe... yo..."

"Vosotros..." - habló una voz más profunda

El Matadragones había vuelto a levantarse, ya recuperado de su impacto y sin ninguna herida física a plena vista. De hecho apenas quedó fuera unos segundos.

"¿Con quién creéis que tratáis?"

"Villano, no pondrás tu mano encima a Shyvana"

"Apoyo esa moción" - dijo la dragona con enfado

"Hablas mucho para ser una dragona... te demostraré el verdadero poder de un asesino de dragones..." 

Una especie de energía comenzó a rodear la coraza del guerrero, impulsándose con una especie de alas de dragón hacía el príncipe y golpeándolo brutalmente.

Jarvan IV intentó defenderse con su lanza pero parecía plástico frente a la fuerza del Matadragones. Y el fuego de Shyvana tampoco surgía efecto alguno.

"¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!" 

"Silencio... presa..."

El villano lanzó su arma contra la Hija del Fuego, quien creó un escudo alrededor suya que no pudo frenar la lanza. Afortunadamente no fue letal, solo se clavó en su hombro.

"¡¡Arrrhhhh!!" - no fue letal, pero dolió muchísimo

"Tu fuego será mío..."

"Maldita sabandija, hijo de un buitre, ¡púdrete!"

"Hablas mucho para ser una bestia...."

El guerrero puso su pierna en su pecho y empujó para extirparle su lanza. 

"Tu solo eres una presa...."


	282. Shyvanna VS Cassiopeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

El guerrero conocido como el Matadragones había sembrado el caos en la grieta, intentando matar a la campeona conocida como Shyvana.

De paso hubiera matado a Jarvan IV. Esto fue impedido por un poderoso resplandor verde que fue convirtiendo en piedra al luchador de purpura.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?" - preguntó la dragona

"Parece brujería..." - comentó el príncipe

"Máss o menoss" - dijo Cassiopeia

La lamia había permanecido en la línea del medio hasta que vio que su jungla estaba en problemas. Además de que su agresor era muy similar a Pantheon.

"Gracias, lamia, has venido en un momento..."

"Ssilencio" - le dijo fríamente - "Esstoy penssando"

Parecía Pantheon, con una armadura similar y rasgos parecidos. ¿Tal vez es cierto qué era el Matadragones del que hablaba o era Pantheon?

"¡No hables así al príncipe! ¡Víbora!" - gritó Shyvana

"Tu príncipe no puede ni con un vejesstorio como Sswain"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"Shyvana, tranquiliza...."

"Apuessto a que esstaría muerto ssi no llego"

La híbrida apretó los dientes y golpeó a la serpiente en el rostro, con un golpe directo que casi le rompe los colmillos.

Cassiopeia reacción y le araño en los ojos, dejandola ciega. Luego usó su extensa cola para tirarla al suelo y verter encima suya su veneno.

"¡Vass a pagarlo caro!" - gritó la lamia

"¡Quemaré tus entrañas!"

Shyvana golpeó el suelo, incendiando el veneno y recuperando fuerzas para lanzarse a por la campeona venenosa, aunque su golpe nunca llegó.

"¡Para de pelear!" - les ordenó Jarvan IV

Pero la dragona no cesó en su empeño, por muy ágil que fuera la serpiente. De hecho Cassiopeia empezaba a sufrir el intenso calor de sus llamas.

"¡Serás calcinada por mi furia del dragón!"

"¿No ssé ssupone que loss dragoness sse extinguieron?"

"¡Aaaarggghh!"

Shyvana impactó su más fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de la lamia y luego retrocedió para canalizar su próximo ataque.

Cegada por la ira, la guerrera concentró todo su fuego en un puñetazo que fue detenido por la inesperada aparición de Pantheon, el artesano de la guerra, y su escudo.

"¿Pantheon?" - se extrañó Cassiopeia, dolorida

"¡Quita de en medio!" - gritó Shyvana

"¿A qué viene todo esto? Me avisaron que dos campeones del mismo equipo estaban peleando con un Rakkor... y me encuentro con esto"

"¿Cómo has podido acceder a la grieta?" - preguntó Jarvan

"Vuestra partida se canceló cuando él apareció"

Pantheon se acercó al petrificado Matadragones con cuidado de no tocarlo y quebrarlo. Luego se dirigió hacía la dragona.

"¿Se puede saber por qué has lastimado a Cassio?"

"¡La bruja menospreció al príncipe!"

"Príncipe Jarvan IV, ¿por qué no has detenido a tu subordinada?"

"Cuando Shyvana alcanza cierto grado de furia...."

"Se vuelve incontrolable" - continuó el gladiador mirándolo con mala cara

Para alguien que vive para la guerra era algo bastante triste y pobre el hecho de que el príncipe de una nación no pudiera detener una pelea.

"Incontrolable o no, te recuerdo que Cassio es quien os ha salvado"

"Esa víbora nos...."

"Deberíaiss de esstar agradecidoss...."

"¡¿Aún quieres más?!"

Pantheon detuvo la pelea colocando su lanza cerca del cuello de la campeona de fuego.

"Ahora, si nos disculpáis, tenemos que retirarnos"

"¿Qué vais a hacer con el Matadragones?" - preguntó Jarvan

"El carcelero vendrá a buscarlo, vosotros solo no tocadlo"


	283. La luz del mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

Tras una sangrienta (y breve) pelea entre Shyvana y Cassiopeia, el artesano de la guerra tuvo que intervenir y llevarse a la magullada víbora.

Esta había estado durmiendo y estaba vendada por las quemaduras. Incluso parecía tener una pesadilla o un mal sueño del que intentaba despertar.

"Luz... mal...." 

"Cassiopeia" - le intentaba despertar Pantheon

"Luz... mal.... luz...."

"Cassiopeia...."

"¡Aarrrhh!" - arañó el rostro del gladiador del susto - "¡No me dess essoss ssusstoss!"

"Perdón, parecía que te pasaba algo" - dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre

"Ssolo un ssueño...."

"Decías algo de luz del mal... ¿no estarás embarazada del anticristo?"

"¿Alguna vez te parass a penssar? ¡¿Cómo me voy a quedar embarazada?!"

"Entonces... ¿te me propones en sueños?"

"¿Quieress que vuelva a arañar tu cara?"

"No sería algo apropiado con todos tus moratones, cortes, quemaduras y hematomas"

"¿Dessde cuando eress médico?"

"Tengo conocimientos acerca de los daños en combate"

La lamia se apoyó en el guerrero, quien la cargó hasta la mesa y luego le puso el desayuno para que se alimentase.

"Me ssiento fatal...."

"Normal, te superaba en muchos aspectos"

"¿En qué asspectoss?" - preguntó con frialdad

"Escupe fuego y se convierte en una dragona"

"Y yo ssoy una lamia que esscupe veneno"

"Un veneno que arde" - añadió el Rakkor

"Esstúp... ¿cómo revissasste todass miss heridass?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

La serpiente se había dado cuenta que su habitual sujetador no estaba "sujetándolas" y en su lugar había unas vendas que le oprimían un poco.

"¿Dónde esstá mi ssujetador?" - preguntó fríamente

"Akali lo guardó en uno de los cajones"

"¿Akali? ¿Por qué Akali me dessvisstió inconssciente?"

"Era la única mujer con conocimientos médicos que conocía" 

"La próxima vez me avissass"

"¿Cómo? Estabas para el arrastre" - dijo en seco - "Incluso parecía que ibas quebrarte y romperte"

"Esstúpido... en cuanto vea a essa dragona..."

"No te ganes enemigos, y más si son más poderosos que tu"

"¿Me lo dice el guerrero de Rakkor?"

"Mi profesión no me ha creado enemigos personales" - dijo el gladiador

La lamia volvió a ver las vendas que rodeaban su parte superior.

"¿No habráss hecho nada raro mientrass dormía?"

"¿Raro en qué sentido?"

"Cossass rarass" - dijo mirándole fijamente

"No comprendo"

"Tocar mi cuerpo, tocar tu cuerpo, cossass rarass"

"Sigo sin entenderlo"

"¿Qué hass esstado haciendo mientrass dormía?"

"He estado sentado, esperando tu recuperación"

"¿Hass esstado toda la noche ssentado y mirándome?"

"Dicho así suena muy oscuro... pero podría haberte pasado algo en tu estado"

El abrazo de la serpiente le miró con los ojos y luego se deslizó hasta sentarse en el regazo del artesano de la guerra.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás cansada?"

"No, ssolo quiero ssentarme y..."

Pantheon no sabía mucho acerca de temas... sociales, pero pudo entender ese gesto que hizo Cassiopeia, como si su relación evolucionará a pequeños pasos....

"¡Eh! Vosotros" - les llamó una voz conocida

"¿Thresh? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Traigo al MataShyvanas"

"¿Por qué está resquebrajado?" - preguntó Pantheon con tranquilidad

"Uno de esos invocadores imbéciles lo tiró al suelo... un tal Pollo o Posh..."

"¡Largo de aquí ahora mismo!" - le gritó la lamia, interrumpiéndole 

"¿Cómo que largo? Déjate de ponerte en celo, necesito..."

"¡Largo de aquí ahora mismo o llenaré cada hueso de tu cuerpo de veneno hasta que cualquier movimiento sea un infierno que te acompañe por toda tu muerte!"

"Siempre me tocan los pirados..." - murmuró antes de irse 


	284. Una carcasa vacía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga del Matadragones"

Tras pasar la mañana cuidado a su lastimada novia, el artesano de la guerra se encontraba en compañía de Thresh, quien había traído al petrificado Matadragones.

Cabe mencionar que esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Cassiopeia, quien miraba sin mucho interés como los campeones se preparaban.

"¿Vaiss a tardar mucho?" - preguntó la lamia

"Solo es un alma corrupta" - respondió Thresh - "Bastará con absorberlo"

"Entonces, ¿ese es tu plan?"

"Si, ¿tienes algún problema con mi plan?"

"No creo que me necesites si solo le vas a absorber"

"Tu estas aquí por si se descontrola la cosa y alguien tiene que pelearse con él"

"¿Le vass a ussar como ssaco de boxeo?" - se irritó la víbora

"Eso suena un poco sombrío... más bien como un gigante sin cerebro que muera por la causa de las sombras" - dijo sonriendo

"Cuida tus palabras, carcelero"

"Vale, vale... ahora prepárate para el peor de los casos"

El nigromante agarró su guadaña y la clavó en el pecho del ser petrificado. Pero a medida que las rocas caían únicamente se veía la armadura de este.

"Lo hass abssorbido muy rápido"

"No lo he absorbido... no estaba..." - corrigió Thresh

"Es extraño, recuerdo que el ataque le dio de lleno" - dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba - "Incluso la armadura es autentica"

"Yo noté energía espectral en él, tenía que ser un fantasma"

"Pues no lo es, ¿sigues detectando energía?"

"Hay leves rastros pero no... he echado a perder mi tiempo..."

El espectro se dio la vuelta malhumorado al ver que había gastado esfuerzos en intentar recolectar el alma de un maldito Rakkor.

"¡Fantassma!" - le gritó Cassiopeia

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" - preguntó irritado

"¡Recoge essa bassura!"

"¿Los trozos de piedra? Que yo recuerde los causaste tu"

"¡Tu eress el que ha traído essa cossa aquí!"

"¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Soy el carcelero de las almas perdidas! ¡Aquel que causa pesadillas en los más oscuros corazones!"

Los dos siguieron peleando mientras Pantheon recogía el polvo y las piedras dejadas por el extraño Metadragones, preguntándose que había pasado.

"Esse maldito fantassma...."

"Cassiopeia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Depende" - le dijo aún malhumorada

"¿Tu llegaste a ver como Pantheon pegaba a Shyvana?"

"Fue muy emocionante ver como cassi le rompe essos dientess de dragón"

"Muy gráfico... comentaste que le rodeaba un aura o algo así"

"Un aura roja o anaranjada o de fuego, no recuerdo bien"

Pantheon agarró la armadura del misterioso atacante y la puso sobre su mesa, cruzándose de brazo y pensando detenidamente.

"¿Qué ess lo que esstáss penssando?"

"Solo cosas mías" - dijo tranquilamente

"¿Qué vass a hacer ahora?"

"Posiblemente vaya a la grieta...."

Los ojos de la lamia se clavaron en él, estrechándose y formando una mueca similar a un enfado, cosa que Pantheon notó en el momento.

"O me quedo hasta que te recuperes..."

"Un detalle basstante esstúpido... pero lo acepto"

"Es curioso, siempre te peleas con Thresh, pero gracias a él pude conocerte"

"Monte Targon, tarde o temprano te hubiera encontrado"

"¿Quién sabe? Igual sin la insistencia de Evelynn no..."

Cassiopeia le agarró la cara con sus garras y le miró fijamente.

"Termina la frasse y no llegaráss a nuesstra primera cita...."

"Casi pareces una colegiala adolescente" - dijo en seco

Aquella noche Pantheon consiguió algunas cicatrices más alrededor de sus ojos.


	285. Reunión fantasmal

En lo más profundo de la Academia de Guerra, hay una cafetería a oscuras a la que no se suele acercar nadie más que los campeones más tenebrosos.

Hoy está alumbrada por el carcelero Thresh, quien está sentado en una de las mesas junto a su esposa, la hacedora de viudas Evelynn.

"Venga, Thresh, estoy cansada de ir de sombra en sombra"

"¿Te crees que a mi me hace gracia ir con este trasto?" - se quejaba el nigromante

"Al menos tu puedes salir, yo llevo días transportándome por sombras"

"Vaya, que pena...."

"Ni siquiera me dejaste saludar a Cassio cuando estaba malherida"

"Pff, si por mi fuera le hubiera...."

"¡Thresh!" - le llamó una voz conocida

"Hablando de la serpiente..."

En la entrada se encontraba la figura de Pantheon, quien avanzó lentamente hacía la mesa donde se encontraba el espíritu.

"¿Crees que me habrá oído?"

"Espero que si" - dijo sacandole la lengua

"Saludos, carcelero y hacedora de viudas"

"No voy a recoger esas piedras..."

"No estoy aquí por eso" - dijo el artesano de la guerra - "Vengo a traerte esto"

El gladiador dejó sobre su mesa la armadura del Matadragones, lo cual sorprendió a Thresh. Él creía que estaría contento de tener una reliquia de Rakkor.

"¿Me traes la armadura?"

"Si, hace tiempo me hablaste de los Objetos de Sangre" - dijo el guerrero - "Tal vez este sea uno de ellos"

"Objeto de Sangre... imposible, ya recuperé los tres únicos"

"Obtuviste los que contenían a los Sangrientos, ¿qué pasa si alguno estaba controlando la armadura?" 

"Eso es... posible..." - comentó sorprendido

Cualquier Sangriento o espectro podría haber dado "vida" al Matadragones... aunque no había ningún motivo para hacer eso, salvo atacar... dragones.

"Por cierto, Pantheon, ¿cómo está Cassio?"

"Mejor, aunque todavía dice palabras malsonantes acerca de Thresh"

"Comprensible, lamentamos interrumpir vuestros preeliminares"

"¿Preequé?" - se extrañó el Rakkor

"Pantheon, ¿por qué no se lo llevas a Zilean?"

"Pensé que tu estabas más involucrado con los objetos" 

"Quizás sea uno o quizás no..."

"Podría ser incluso una trampa" - añadió Evelynn

"Tonterías, ya nos hubiera atacado ese Matadragones"

"Cassiopeia dijo que tenía un aura roja, quizás tenga algo que ver"

El carcelero pensó y pensó en las varias posibilidades, pero no se le ocurrió ningún Sangriento que se empeñara en matar dragones...

"Me lo quedaré unos días, luego te avisaré" 

"De acuerdo" - dijo antes de darse la vuelta - "Y vigila tu lenguaje frente a Cassiopeia"

"Mortales... no puedes ni maldecirlos..."

El artesano de la guerra se marchó, dejando solos otra vez a los espectros.

"Igual ha acertado con su teoría" 

"La armadura es antigua, no sé quien puede haber obtenido una"

"Tal vez un anticuario..." - dijo una tercera voz

El dúo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego se giró para ver unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad, los cuales pertenecían a Zed.

"¿Desde cuando estás ahí?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Desde vuestros problemas conyugales...."

"Muy sigiloso" - admitió la diablesa

"Soy el Maestro de las Sombras..."

"¿Y has venido solo a saludar? ¿O acaso sabes algo de la armadura?"

"Ninguno de los dos casos..."

"¿Vienes por un consejo para tratar con Syndra?"

"Más o menos..."

"¿En serio?" - se extrañó el nigromante

"Necesito que le hagas un exorcismo...."


	286. Romper el equilibrio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Zed había pedido a Thresh que le ayudara con Syndra y que le practicara un exorcismo. Ahora el ninja estaba esperando en la oscuridad a sus compañeros.

No solo había llamado a Thresh, el demonio, sino que también había llamado a Veigar, el brujo. Si alguien podía ayudar...

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no hace falta matarla!" - gritó el yordle

"¡Su alma oscura impedirá el exorcismo!" - le debatía el fantasma

"¡No lo hará! ¡Ya he hecho exorcismos antes!"

"¡Y yo comparado a ti soy el maldito demonio!"

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - preguntó Zed

"El demonio dice que debemos matar a Syndra"

El Maestro de las Sombras giró bruscamente para ver al nigromante, quien no parecía importarle lo que había dicho momentos antes.

"Syndra es la Soberana Oscura, es posible que el exorcismo la mate"

"No la matará..." - dijo en seco

"Su energía oscura podría interferir..."

"No la matará..."

"Nunca hemos hecho esto con una usuaria..."

"No la matará...."

Los Emisarios restantes se miraron entre si, era bastante impresionante la confianza que tenía en sus camaradas, aún sabiendo la posibilidad.

"Pues pongámonos en marcha" - propuso el mago

"Zed, ¿cómo ocurrió todo eso?"

El ninja no habló, solo se quedó pensando a medida que recordaba lo sucedido.

"Tras lo ocurrido con el Matadragones..."

"Entonces fue hace menos de una semana" - comentó Thresh

"En principio acudió a mi por su fiebre, no quería que le atacaran estando así... pero luego fue a peor... sentía que algo iba mal..."

"La energía oscura puede ser muy peligrosa, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que fue poseída?"

"He convivido con la oscuridad y en cuanto me sonrío... supe que ella no era Syndra..."

El hechicero abrió su libro de hechizos y buscó algo que pudiera explicar lo ocurrido.

"¿Algo más? Algo que notes extraño o..."

"Hablaba de otra mujer"

"¿Es bisexual?" - preguntó Thresh

El Ninja y el Mago miraron fijamente al espectro de negro, que se dio cuenta de lo dicho.

"Lo siento, mucho tiempo encarcelado con Evelynn..."

"Parecía no reconocerme o intentaba fingir que lo hacía"

"Quizás haya entrado en contacto con algún objeto maldito o...."

"No, ha sido poseída por un espíritu" - dijo en seco

"Estas muy seguro de ello"

"Thresh, mis discípulos están disciplinados en tratar con entes... si te he llamado a ti no es porque no confíe en Veigar..."

"¿Qué clase de espíritu le ha poseído?" - preguntó preocupado

"La ultima vez que la vi sustituyó sus ropas moradas por unas rojas..."

"No me fastidies..." - murmuró con poco entusiasmo

"Tienes que tener mucha confianza en nosotros para tratar este tema" - comentó el Maestro del Mal

"Veigar, cuando dije que no la matareis no quería decir eso"

"¿A qué te referías entonces?"

El Maestro Ninja se quedó quieto y puso sus ojos rojos sobre el nigromante.

"El equilibrio está para romperse... pero si uno de los Sangrientos mata a Syndra... yo te mataré..." - dijo fríamente

"Zed... ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?"

"Eres mi compañero, Thresh... pero si ella muere y no puedes salvarla... me encargaré de cazar a cualquiera de tu calaña..."

"Zed, no estás pensando con la cabe..." - intentó decirle Veigar

Pero el ninja simplemente desapareció fundiéndose con las sombras. Frente a ellos aparecían un par de miembros de la Orden de las Sombras.

"¿Les importaría en seguirnos?"


	287. La bruja y el demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Tras una conversación entre Veigar, Thresh y Zed, el ninja les dejó claro que tenían que salvar a Syndra o que de lo contrario ocurriría algo malo.

Esto no sería propio del Maestro de las Sombras, de no ser por los síntomas de posesión que mostraba su amante y que parecían vincularse con el carcelero.

"¿Es esta la habitación?" - preguntó el nigromante

"Si, señor Thresh" - le respondió uno de los ninjas - "Usted y el señor Veigar pueden pasar"

"Esto me da mala espina" - dijo el yordle

Ambos pasaron a la sala donde se hallaba Syndra. La Soberana Oscura vestía de un traje de rojo y blanco, con la habitación decorada también de rojo.

"No sabía que Zed tuviera tantas cosas rojas" - murmuró Veigar

"No las tenía.." - dijo la mujer sonriente

"¿Los has creado con magia?"

La mujer afirmó sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó y comenzó a levitar para acercarse a ellos.

"Presiento que no te gusta el color"

"Prefiero el morado" - dijo Veigar

"No te estaba hablando a ti, pequeño bichito"

La Soberana del Caos se giró para seguir hablándole al nigromante, sin notar la luz que provocaba el yordle y que resultó en un Estallido Primordial que le dio de lleno.

"¡Veigar! ¡¿Qué leñes haces?!"

"¡Me ha llamado pequeño bicho! ¡A mi! ¡El Maestro del Mal!"

"¡No podemos matarla!"

"Que encanto..." 

El rostro de Syndra parecía algo resquebrajado, como si fuera porcelana rota o similar, pero sus ojos seguían brillando intensamente y su sonrisa no se había disuelto.

"Emm... ¿está intacta?" - comentó asombrado el fantasma

"Pues le he dado de lleno"

"¿De verdad creías que podías dañarme?" - dijo mientras cargaba energía de color roja - "¿Crees que podrías con la Reina?"

La hechicera lanzó un rayo de energía magica al yordle. Veigar pudo esquivarlo pero la estantería no, quedando reducida a cenizas.

"Esa magia no es magia oscura..." - dijo el mago

"¿En serio? No lo había notado por el rojo" 

"¿Ahora te pones gracioso? ¿En serio?"

"Caballeros..." - les llamó la mujer - "No os portéis así frente a vuestra Reina..."

Los dos campeones sintieron una presión en toda la sala, como si algo estuviera intentando inmovilizarles. Podían moverse pero les costaba.

"Por favor... inclinaos.... no seáis como Zed...."

"Tu no eres Syndra" - le dijo el brujo - "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Me extraña que Thresh no te haya hablado de mi"

"¿Entonces realmente eres una Sangrienta?"

La Reina alzó su mano, provocando que las cadenas del nigromante comenzaran a rodearle. Por su parte, Veigar sacó unas runas de su bolsillo.

"No soy solo una Sangrienta, querido...."

"¿Querido? Mira, soy un hombre casado" - comentó intentando ganar tiempo

"¿Casado? Bien, así podre conocer a mi nuera"

"¿Nuera? Oh... no me fastidies...."

"¡Por las arcanas huestes de Hoggoth!" - gritó Veigar

Las runas del suelo comenzaron a iluminarse de un color purpura que inmediatamente hizo descender a la bruja carmesí hasta el suelo.

"Ahora toca hacer el exorcismo" - dijo el mago

"Veigar..." - le avisó el carcelero, aprovechando para quitárse sus cadenas - "No creo que eso haya sido buena idea...."

"¿Por qué no? Solo tenemos que neutrali...."

"Te has portado muy mal con tu madre... Thresh... me toca castigarte...."


	288. La Reina Sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Thresh y Veigar habían acudido al Templo de las Sombras para realizar un exorcismo a Syndra, quien parecía haber sido poseída por un espíritu maligno.

El espíritu resultó ser una Sangrienta, y no una cualquiera, la Sangrienta era la madre de Thresh y parecía que estaba algo disgustada con su hijo.

"¿Syndra es tu madre?" - preguntó Veigar

"¡No! ¡Es el fantasma!"

"¿El fantasma es tu madre?" 

"Se supone que era... ahora es otra lunática..."

"No deberías hablar así de mamá" - dijo la mujer poseída

La bruja que se hacía llamar la Reina levantó sus brazos, liberando una gran cantidad de magia que comenzó a hacer temblar las runas.

"¡Thresh! ¡Encadenala!"

"Tus cadenas no me hacen daño...."

Efectivamente las cadenas que surgían del suelo no llegaron a tocarla, parecía que ella misma podía controlarlas con su inamovible sonrisa.

"¿Esto te pasa con todos los de tu familia?"

"Habitualmente no... salvo con..."

"¿Tu padre?" - interrumpió la hechicera - "Debería haberte dado vergüenza, Thresh... hacerle eso a tu familia..."

"¡Vosotros no sois mi familia!"

La hechicera usó sus poderes para canalizar una bola de magía de color rojo que usó para atacar al carcelero. Este pudo crear una barrera para poder contrarrestarla.

"Su magia se ha reducido pero aún...."

"Aún sigo siendo la Reina, querido niñ... ¿qué es ese sonido?"

"Eso, señora..." - le hablaba el yordle - "Es Materia Oscura"

El sonido se convirtió en un incesante estruendo. Un meteorito de Materia Oscura se estrelló contra la habitación, impactando contra la mujer.

"¡¿Qué no te ha quedado claro de qué este viva?!"

"¿No lo entiendes? Mi Estallido Primordial le resquebrajó la piel..."

"Resquebra... no era la piel, era una capa..."

"Thresh, tu amiguito no le está cayendo bien a tu mamá..."

Cuando el humo se disipó vieron a una muy enfadada Reina con toda la energía rodeando su cuerpo y con una parte del rostro arrancado.

Una intensa luz salía de esa parte, como si algo existiera bajo su piel.

"¿Qué leñes hiciste para poseerla?"

"Se asomó a la ventana de su guarida... cogió un resfriado... y me dio la espalda"

"Emm... Thresh" - le llamó Veigar

"Sabías que Zed me llamaría al ver los síntomas"

"Thresh..." - insistió el yordle

"Quería dar una gran entrada, directa y desde las alturas... y salió mejor de lo que había planeado...."

"¿Por qué todos habláis de forma tan rara?"

"¡Thresh!" 

"¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!"

El Maestro del Mal señaló a luna, la cual tenía una especie de color rojizo muy suave pero lo suficiente para que pudiese notarse desde allí.

"¿Qué demonios le ha ocurrido a la luna?"

"Que su Reina... ha aparecido..."

Las runas comenzaron a agrietarse y el poder de la hechicera seguía siendo igual de amplio que cuando entraron en la sala.

"Esta chica tiene un don para la magia oscura...."

"Odio a tu familia" - dijo Veigar cargando su Ataque Maligno

"Yo también" - respondió Thresh preparando su cadena

"La sombra de la luna roja protege a su rei....."

Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro miró su vientre, el cual fue atravesado por cuchillas de metal.

"El rey de las sombras.... soy yo...." - dijo Zed

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Syndra se fue resquebrajando hasta que dejó caer su coraza, liberando un intenso brillo que cegó a todos.


	289. Sombras de oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Thresh y Veigar habían sido convocados por Zed para ayudarle con Syndra, quien había sido poseída por una Sangrienta, y no una cualquiera sino la madre de Thresh.

Tras un intento fallido de apresarla decidieron combatirla para que su ser saliera del cuerpo de Syndra, siendo Zed quien logró esto en el último momento.

"Aaahh... ¿dónde estoy?" - preguntaba Syndra

"Syndra.... ¿estás bien?"

"¿Zed? ¿Por qué esta habitación es entera de color rojo? Yo odio los colores vivos..."

"No te escuché estar en desacuerdo"

"Tu... maldita bruja...."

Una vez liberada, la Reina de la Luna era un ser traslucido sin forma fija, era perturbadora y al mismo tiempo muy brillante, tal vez demasiado brillante.

"¡Arrrghhhh!" - se quejaba Thresh de dolor

"¿Thresh? ¿Qué demonios te sucede?"

"¡La luz! ¡Arrrghhh!"

El aparato de Viktor parecía estar funcionando mal tras la liberación del Sangriento.

"Thresh, deberías mirar a tu madre cuando te habla"

"Arggghh...." - gruñía todavía el carcelero

"¡Tu! ¡Maldita vieja!" - gritó Syndra

"¿Vieja? ¿A quién llamas vieja?"

La Soberana Oscura uso su magia oscura para lanzar varias Esferas Oscuras contra la Sangrienta, quien simplemente las esquivó con facilidad.

"Tu poder es inmenso pero no sacas todo tu potencial, pequeña"

"¡Usaste mi cuerpo! ¡Mi identidad!"

"Creí que sería divertido... sobretodo después de haber sido... expuesta..."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" - preguntó Veigar

"Thresh" - le llamó Zed - "El exorcismo..."

"¡¿Aarrghh?! ¡¿Te crees que estoy... en condiciones?!"

"Me gustaría quedarme a charlar con mi hijo, pero tengo cosas que hacer como visitar a mi nuera o planear mi resurrección" - dijo con tranquilidad

"¡Tu no vas a irte!" - gritó la hechicera oscura

El piso comenzó a temblar junto con el templo y una ola de energía oscura surgió del suelo, golpeando e inundando por completo al espíritu de rojo.

Las chicas de energía incluso dañaron todo lo que había alrededor que no fuera humano. 

"Recuerdame que no le haga enfadar..." - comentó el yordle

"Ese es tu problema..." - respondió el ninja

Cuando Syndra acabó puso pies en tierra y comenzó a jadear fuertemente. Había usado casi todo el poder que tenía tras la posesión.

"Mis felicitaciones, querida" - dijo una voz femenina

"¿C-cómo? ¿Sigue viva?" 

"Syndra, estoy muerta, no puedes matarme" 

El cuerpo fantasmal de la mujer empezó a elevarse más y más hasta quedar fuera del templo.

"Nos veremos pronto, mi niño, mamá tiene que planear mucho"

En un poderoso brillo de color rojo desapareció, llevándose también el color rojo que había teñido la luna desde hace varias horas.

"Arrgg...." - gruñía el nigromante

"Thresh, ¿estás bien? has recibido mucha luz"

"Trae a... Viktor... y a... Evelynn..." - dijo casi agonizante

"Veigar, llévalo a la habitación de enfrente"  

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo el Maestro del Mal mientras le ayudaba

"Voy a encontrar a esa (bababui) y a quitarle todo el pellejo con magia oscura"

"Tranquilízate, Syndra" - le calmó el ninja - "Primero ayudaremos a Thresh, traeremos a Viktor y entonces... cuando ella vuelva a la vida... la mataremos"

Esta conversación quedó entre ellos, sin que nadie les escuchara y al oír sus frías palabras Syndra sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con tus brazos.

"Le voy a devolver todo el tormento...."

"Cuanto más brille... más oscura será su sombra..." 


	290. Sucesos sangrientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Thresh, Veigar y Zed habían ayudado a Syndra a librarse de un espíritu Sangriento que había estado poseyéndola. Con lo que no contaron es que el Sangriento era la madre de Thresh.

La reunión fue bastante catastrófica, con muchos intentos de asesinatos por ambas partes que terminaron por hacer huir a la fantasma.

"Argg...." - se quejaba el carcelero

"Deja de quejarte"

"Tu no has recibido ese impacto de luz...."

"Valiente nigromante estás hecho"

"Te advierto que aún puedo llevarme tu alma conmi..."

"Prender" - dijo el mago mientras generaba una llama

"¡Aaarggg! ¡Veigar!"

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Viktor apareció en compañía de Camille y Taliyah. Esto extrañó un poco a los Emisarios del Mal.

"Saludo....." - murmuró el nigromante

"¿Qué hace esa aquí?" - preguntó Veigar al ver a la androide

"Trabaja para mi"

"¿Ahora los justicieros trabajan para los villanos? Lo que hay que ver..."

"Estaría complacido de que nos pusiéramos al día, pero es obvio que me habéis contactado por un asunto prioritario" - dijo el científico

Thresh intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito, la simple luz de la bombilla parecía hacerle un daño en los huesos. La verdad es que era bastante lamentable.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Inhibidor Fotonico?"

"Parece que se haya sobrecargado" - comentó Camille

"¿Le habéis dado con una piedra?"

Los campeones se quedaron mirando a la joven tejedora de piedras, era obvio que decir eso era estúpido tras el razonamiento de Camille.

"¿Qué? Pudo haber sido una gran piedra"

"Niñata" - comentó la androide

"¿A quién llamas niñata? Abuela" 

"Ten cuidado a quien molestas" 

"Parad las dos" - ordenó Viktor - "Bastante tengo con vuestras peleas con Vi"

"¿Es cosa mía o cada vez Viktor esta rodeado de más mujeres?"

"Me importa... una (bababui)..." 

El heraldo de las máquinas retiró el dispositivo de la ropa del nigromante y observó como se había quemado el motor por sobrecalentamiento.

Retiró un par de piezas y el motor quemado, luego lo sustituyó por otro similar.

"Creo que esto debería ayudar..."

"Déjamelo" - le dijo Veigar

El Maestro del Mal colocó el instrumento en la ropa del espectro, quien poco a poco fue recuperando la capacidad de caminar.

"Esto está mejor..."

"No lo expongas a condiciones tan extremas, al menos hasta que haya terminado mis investigaciones" - le ordenó Viktor

"Me temo que eso es algo difícil..."

"Creo que tienen razón" - dijo Taliyah - "Lo que sea que enfrentaron está libre"

"Y es algo que tengo que hacer frente..."

"¿Es una versión alternativa tuya de un futuro post-apocalíptico?"

"Emmm no" - respondió confundido

"¿Un familiar convertido en espectro de la venganza?"

"Si, exactamente, solo que ese familiar es su madre" - dijo Veigar

"Mis padres murieron hace ya décadas" - comentó Camille

"Ya somos dos" - añadió el brujo

"Mi presencia se suma a vuestro calculo"

"Los míos siguen vivos" - dijo Taliyah sonriente

El resto de campeones le echaron una mirada de frialdad ante la falta de tacto que tenía la adolescente. Esta solo pudo mirar al suelo cuando se dio cuenta.

"Tengo que darme prisa..." - dijo el carcelero

"Camille, acompañale, yo me iré al laboratorio"

"No soy tu guardaespaldas"

"¿Quién fue el que te salvó la vida?" - preguntó fríamente

La cyborg resopló con asco y se dispuso a acompañar al carcelero.


	291. La próxima luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

A Thresh no le podía ir peor. Por un lado su madre, la Reina Sangrienta, se había manifestado y poseído a Syndra para hacerse más poderosa, y ahora quería volver a la vida.

Por otro lado el dispositivo que le había fabricado Viktor para poder caminar bajo la luz parecía tener fallos frente a ella.

"No entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte" - se quejó Camille

"Esa Sangrienta podría freírme si quisiera... tu eres más resistente"

"Veigar dijo que era tu madre"

"Si... mi relación con mi familia... es muy sangrienta"

"¿Intentaron vender tu corazón?"

"No, masacraron mucha gente como vivos y como muertos quisieron resucitar, sembrar el caos y entre otras cosas poseerme"

"Suena a algo que tu mismo harías"

Cierto era que Thresh mataba a mucha gente y como Emisario del Mal ha hecho cosas muy oscuras, pero él no llegaría a esos extremos... ¿verdad?

El estaba en contra de la dominación mundial o resucitar gente inservible, el solo quería recolectar almas de la forma más dolorosa posible.

"¿Alguna pista de donde pudo haber ido?"

"Comentó que fue recuperando poder poco a poco... y deduzco que los objetos de sangre han tenido algo que ver...."

"Necesitas a Zilean, no a mi" - dijo la androide

"Veo que no sabes de que va el cuento"

"¿Disculpa?" - preguntó ofendida

"Hay dos tipos de Sangrientos, los imbéciles que solo quieren vivir y los que hacen un mal irreversible" - le comentó fríamente

"¿Y tu madre de que tipo es?"

"No tengo ni idea... y eso me da mala espina..."

"Estas cosas no ocurren en Piltover o Zaun"

"Allí tratáis con Viktor, todo es ciencia ficción y asesinatos"

"¿Y contigo? Carcelero"

"Gore, mucho gore, espiritismo, más gore, fantasmas, maldiciones y más gore"

Con estas palabras la dama gris ya anotó al espectro como una potencial amenaza. Si sus familiares fantasmas hacían eso... ¿qué daño podría provocar el mismo?

"Tiene algo que ver con la luna..."

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" - preguntó distraida

"Todos esos psicópatas tienen algo que les obsesiona"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Uno estaba obsesionado con las tormentas, otro con las cartas, otra con la venganza, otro con el tiempo y otra con las arañas, la lista sigue"

"¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué obsesión tenía?"

"Yo... aunque fue más a largo plazo..."

Camille estaba obteniendo un interrogatorio gratuito para saber todo lo que necesitaba de ese grupo de fantasmas y del propio Thresh.

"La Rein... la Sangrienta no paraba de hablar de la luna..."

"La luna sangrienta, te refieres"

"¿La luna sangrienta?" - se paró en seco - "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un fenómeno que ocurre cada año, una noche en que la luna y el sol se aproximan de una forma distinta, haciendo parecer a la luna roja"

"Cazo Sangrientos... ¡¿y nadie me mencionó ese detalle?!"

"Te acabo de conocer hoy" - dijo en seco

"¡Todos los malditos campeones me tenéis hartos!"

"Hablando de campeones, ¿no mencionó nada más tu madre?"

"Pues ahora que lo dices...."

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Thresh, su mujer Evelynn se encuentra tapándose con las mantas a causa de una fuerte luz roja que le hace daño.

"¡¿Quién demonios encendió la luz?!"

"Lo siento querida... tal vez he venido en mal momento..."

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Veras... es solo que... mataba por conocerte...."


	292. Conociendo a la familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Tras haber poseído a Syndra, la madre de Thresh había decidido visitar a su presunta nuera cuando tuvo oportunidad, antes de empezar a tramar cualquier plan.

Evelynn, sin embargo no le recibió de buena manera, sobretodo por la forma en que se manifestó, que era un fantasma resplandeciente de luz.

"¿A ti también te daña mi forma?" - preguntó tranquila

"¡Aaarggghhh!" - gritaba la diablesa

"Está bien, tendré que coger otra forma"

"¿O-otra fforma?"

La luz se fue volviendo menos intensa y cuando Evelynn miró en su habitación solo encontró una especie de osito de color rojo/rosado.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"

"He venido a hacerte una visita" - dijo el oso

"¿Un oso que habla?"

"Solo he tomado la forma de un oso de peluche, querida, no sería la primera vez que una bruja de la oscuridad lo hace"

"¿Bruja de la oscuridad? Vale, lo compro" 

"Lo has asimilado muy bien" - se asombró el ente

"Mi marido está muy metido en esos temas"

"Ya he hablado con él y por eso mismo he venido a verte"

"¿Y quién se supone que eres?" - preguntó un tanto extrañada

"Soy su madre, puedes llamarme Reina"

"¿Madre? Entonces eres una de las Sangrientas"

"Muy perspicaz, querida, aunque no tengo intención de matar a mi pequeño Thresh" - dijo con cierta ternura

"No creo que debiera estar hablando contigo ahora..."

"No muerdo, querida, solo quería conocerte, estoy siendo sincera"

La hacedora de viudas dejó al peluche en una silla cercana y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

"La única vez que conocí a una parienta de Thresh intentó poseerme"

"¿De verás? Yo lo intenté hace apenas dos días, ¡fue muy divertido!"

"No opino lo mismo" - le dijo algo enfadada

"Eso lo dices porque tu tienes un cuerpo muy lindo, mientras que nosotros nos tenemos que conformar con ser fantasmas...."

"Ese no es mi problema, vosotros tuvisteis vuestra vida"

"Si, pero no pude pasarla con mi niño" - dijo algo triste

El osito de peluche miró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos algo deprimido.

"Pensé que si poseía a esa bruja y hacía aparecer al Rakkor podría acercarme un poco más a Thresh pero... intentó matarme, ¡a mi! ¡a su propia madre!"

"¿Intentaste matarle tu también?"

"¡Por supuesto! Después de todo intentó matarme, realmente debería castigarle"

"Thresh ya tiene algunas décadas, y su relación con su padre y el resto de tu familia no ha sido bueno para nada"

"Mi marido tomó algunas decisiones... bruscas... pero tendrías que haberle visto...."

La diablesa tuvo un poco de pena por la mujer a la que podría llamar suegra.

"Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?" 

"Evelynn, mi nombre es Evelynn"

"Bonito nombre, dime, ¿cómo conociste a Thresh?"

"Bueno, yo soy un espectro succubo, una vampiresa del deseo sexual"

"Oh, así que tu le quitaste la virginidad a mi hijo"

"Más o menos" - sonrió maliciosamente - "Aunque la frialdad siempre la ha tenido y se resistió bastante a mis encantos"

"No lo entiendo, pareces muy lasciva con esa piel blanca"

"Bueno, antes era de piel azulada"

"¿Piel azulada? Seguro que te veías monisima"

"Por desgracia no pude darte ningún niet...."

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando al otro lado al carcelero de las almas en compañía de Camille y con mirada seria.


	293. Un odio familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Thresh acababa de llegar de Ionia después de que uno de los portales de Viktor le dejará a medio camino por recorrer junto a Camille, la Dama Gris.

Por otro lado y sin que el carcelero lo supiera, Evelynn había tenido una conversación con el espíritu de la madre de Thresh, ahora tomando la forma de un oso de peluche.

"Hola, Thresh, ¿quién es la señorita muslos de hierro?"

"Una vieja que Viktor quisiera que usara de guardaespaldas"

"¿A quién llamas vieja?" - preguntó fríamente

"¿Desde cuando necesitas una guardaespaldas?" 

"Desde que el trasto de Viktor puede ser dañado por una maldita sangrienta" - dijo con un cierto odio en sus palabras

"Si me disculpáis, voy a hablar con el chapucero..."

La cyborg se marchó en cuanto vio un momento oportuno, dejando a la hacedora de viudas en aquella oscura habitación.

"Te noto un poco de mal humor" - comentó la diablesa

"Imagínate que el espíritu de un familiar muerto posee el cuerpo de la novia de un amigo... y luego te da una paliza a ti y a tu equipo...."

"Thresh, eso no es la primera vez que pasa"

"Si, lo sé, eso es lo peor de todo"

"¿Y cual era el Sangriento? ¿El Maestro de Cartas? ¿Aguijón?" - preguntó aún sabiendo de quien se trataba el fantasma

"De mi madre...." 

"Oh, tu madre, ¿es igual de desquiciada que tu padre?"

"Parece menos psicópata... extraña...."

"¿Y crees que tiene algún plan malévolo?"

"Regresar de entre los muertos... debería encarcelarla por poseer a Syndra"

"¿Seguro que no podrías llegar a perdonarla?"

El nigromante se extrañó ante el comportamiento de su mujer, quien parecía intentar ver a su nueva enemiga como alguien agradable.

"Sabes... dijo que quería conocerte...."

"¿En serio? Creo que ese paso debería haber sido antes de casarnos"

"Y tu te estás mostrando muy... poco sorprendida..."

"Thresh, a estas alturas cualquier cosa me sorprende muy poco...."

"Y no tiene tu típica lujuria diaria..."

"Creo que estoy en esos días del mes...."

"A ti te encanta hacerlo en esos días del mes..." - el carcelero agarró su hoz y se acercó un poco más hacía Evelynn - "¿Realmente eres Evelynn?"

"Querido, por favor baja ese arma"

Antes de terminar la discusión el oso de peluche comenzó a brillar y emitió una luz carmesí que acabó tomando una forma semi-humana.

"Lo siento, querida, ¿te ha dañado demasiado mi forma áurea?"

"¡Tu! ¡La Reina Sangrienta!" - gritó el espectro

"Thresh, cielo, puedes llamarme mamá o madre"

"¡¿Qué leñes hacías tu hablando con ella?!"

"Solo quería conocerla, Thresh, es mi nuera" - dijo con tranquilidad

"¡¿Le has hecho algo?! ¡¿Le has hipnotizado?!"

"No me ha hipnotizado ni nada" - le dijo Evelynn - "Solo quería conocerme"

"No me lo creo, seguro querías usarla para algo"

"Pequeñín, lo único que quiero es volver a tener un cuerpo físico, que podamos ser una familia"

"¿Familia? Mi familia me abandonó siendo niño, mi familia provocó matanzas y fue mi familia la que ha intentado matarme mínimo en ocho ocasiones"

"Guardas demasiado rencor, lo habrás sacado a tu tío el Rayo"

"Escúchame bien, intenta revivir... y llevaré tu alma ante el Rey Arruinado..."

La forma espectral resopló algo decepcionada y comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a la pareja sombría en un estado de cansancio.


	294. Cambio de rumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Tras una extraña charla con su madre fantasma, Thresh se quedó a solas con su esposa, quien previamente también había conversado con su suegra... fantasma.

El ambiente era algo tenso, en parte porque Thresh quería llevarse el alma de la Sangrienta y Evelynn parecía creer que podría redimirse.

"Entonces... ¿no vas a cambiar de idea?" - preguntó la mujer

"No" - dijo en seco - "Ella merece pagar"

"Thresh, ella solo..."

"Solo poseyó a Syndra, hizo daño a mis amigos y me abandonó..."

El carcelero cogió un tarro de la mesa que contenía un poco de ceniza y la extendió por el suelo en forma de circulo. Luego dibujó un símbolo en el centro.

"Creí que ya no usabas esos portales de magia..."

"Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien de forma urgente" - dijo fríamente

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" - preguntó la diablesa

".................."

El carcelero alzó su brazo y el círculo comenzó a brillar con un aura verde, creando un portal a una especie de palacio que le era familiar a Evelynn.

"Thresh, déjame...."

"Volveré en breve...."

El nigromante atravesó el portal con prisas, reuniéndose con un viejo conocido suyo, al cual saludó en cuanto el portal se cerró.

"Os tengo dicho que aviséis antes de hacer eso..." - le dijo Swain

"No tengo tiempo para avisos" - le dijo directamente

"Los Emisarios no me han informado de nada urgente, ¿ocurre algo que deba saber? ¿u otra vez necesitáis la ayuda Noxiana para un ser del Vacío?"

"Este es un caso personal..."

Thresh le contó todo lo ocurrido en los días recientes, incluido la posesión de Syndra, los objetos de sangre, el Matadragones y sobretodo su madre.

"Veo que han pasado muchas cosas" - dijo el anciano

"Si, por eso he venido a buscarte"

"No termino de entenderte, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mi?"

"Necesito una bruja...."

"¿Una bruja? ¿Es que Karma o Karthus no podían ayudarte? ¿O Syndra? ¿O Veigar?"

"Necesito a una bruja poderosa, pero también una que no se eche atrás" 

"Thresh, ¿qué clase de conjuro quieres realizar?"

"Uno muy peligroso... uno que podría costarme otra visita al Rey..."

"Sea lo que sea que necesites podemos ayudarte entre todos los Emisarios, tenemos conocimientos de magia...."

"No puedo, debe de ser algo rápido y ni siquiera Viktor puede ayudarme"

"Thresh, creo que deberías replantearte...."

"Te ayudaré con tu ritual" - le dijo en seco

"¿Cómo has dicho?" 

"Sé que has estado investigando ciertos rituales de sangre" - le informó el nigromante - "Sé que quieres recuperar tu juventud"

"Carcelero..." - dijo algo interesado

"Convenceré a Karthus para que te ayude... o a cualquier otro..."

"Cesa tu parloteo, Thresh"

"¿No estás interesado?" - se extrañó el fantasma

"Es obvio que si, pero mayor es mi decepción al ver que intentas comprar mi ayuda con algo tan vulgar como un pacto con el diablo...."

El fantasma se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de cuan lejos estaba llegando por algo como el orgullo. Por una vez en bastante tiempo se daba algo de asco.

"Si necesitas ayuda... puedes acudir a un amigo, te ayudaré sin tratos..."

"¿De verdad lo harías?"

"Soy el Emperador de Noxus, pero todavía soy humano"

"En ese caso tenemos que darnos prisa"

"¿Y qué clase de conjuro vas a realizar?"

"Vamos a retroceder una maldición..."


	295. Ritos de medianoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Thresh había acudido a Noxus a través de un portal mágico para poder hablar en persona con Swain. Todo esto tras haber discutido con su mujer y su madre.

El carcelero no quería que nadie supiera lo que quería hacer, pues algunos ya le habían detenido en el pasado y corría la posibilidad.

"Es la segunda celda a la derecha de Draaaven" - le informó el verdugo

"........." - Thresh simplemente avanzó

"Eh, ¿te sientes intimidado por Draaaven?"

El nigromante avanzó hacía la celda y la atravesó con sus dotes de fantasma.

"¿Thresh?" - se extrañó Leblanc - "¿Ya has venido a por mi alma?"

"No precisamente" - dijo algo frío

"Entonces es otro tequemaneje de Swain ¿verdad?"

"Te veo muy dispuesta a negociar" - se sorprendió Thresh

"He cometido algún que otro fallo, como ser leal a un antiguo régimen, lo cual me ha dado un par de cadenas perpetuas"

"Buen best seller, ahora levántate"

El nigromante se quitó el dispositivo que había creado Viktor y que le permitía cubrir su cuerpo con la oscuridad, luego lo dejó a un lado.

"Necesito que me quites la fotosensibilidad"

"¿Fotoqué? Explícate mejor"

"Un espíritu sagrado usó una especie de resplandor o alguna (bababui) así, desde entonces la luz me daña" - le resumió el nigromante

"Y quieres que yo te lo quite..."

"Chica lista, pero tengo prisa porque he de matar a unos tíos míos que van a resucitar"

"¿Quién de los dos cuenta ficción?"

"Acuérdate de la Reina Araña y ahora multiplicala por tres"

"Puedo intentar hacer algo con tu problemita pero te aseguro que no para hoy, es algo completamente imposible"

"Karthus podía hacerlo sin ese trasto"

"Pero yo no soy Karthus...."

"Lo sé, por eso te he traído ese trasto" 

Leblanc agarró el objeto y comenzó a mirarlo. Ella no sabía nada de ciencia, solamente de magia así que era imposible utilizarlo para algo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Puedes hacer algo?"

"Me temo que no... ¿por qué lo necesitas tan urgente?"

"Dentro de poco tiempo será la luna sangrienta y será cuando..."

"¿La luna sangrienta?" - repitió pensativa - "¿De qué Sangriento se trata?"

"Principalmente... la Reina de la Luna...." 

"La Reina de la Luna Sangrienta, ¿no?"

Leblanc comenzó a usar su magia en un espejo cercano, observando el rostro de la mujer y pensando en que podrían usar contra ella.

"Puedo ofrecerte un bonus" - comentó jugueteando con el espejo

"¿Un bonus? No te entiendo, embaucadora"

"Uno de estos trastos no te sirve con la luna, ¿cierto?"

La hechicera oscura hizo desaparecer el aparato de Viktor en un juego de manos y luego hizo aparecer uno más para Evelynn.

"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes?"

"No puedo devolverte tu oscuridad pero si puedo darte esto para tu novia"

"Seguiré estando en las mismas...."

"No, tienes el doble de capas, como las cebollas" - dijo con una risa

"Todos los brujos sois muy rar... oye, bruja, responde a esto...."

Pasó un rato hasta que Thresh se marchó y dejó al emperador de Noxus de nuevo con la embaucadora de morado y poca ropa.

"¿Le has curado?" - preguntó el brujo

"No, incluso yo tengo mis limites"

"Al menos le habrás sido de ayuda, ¿no?" - preguntó casi amenazante

"Le he dado la carta ganadora..."


	296. Mensajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Mientras Thresh se encontraba en Noxus, su esposa (la hacedora de viudas Evelynn) decidió desahogarse un poco con su amiga Cassiopeia.

Con desahogarse nos referimos a contarle todo lo sucedido en las últimas... ¿diez partes? así que no vamos a volver a contar/resumir eso, tranquilos.

"Y eso es todo, ¿debería permitir a Thresh matar a su madre?"

"¿Eress conssciente de que ya esstá muerta?" - le preguntó la serpiente

"Él y yo estamos muertos también"

"Ajá..." - la lamia no le prestaba mucha atención

"Cassiopeia, tu tienes notables problemas familiares, dime que hacer"

"Debería desspellajarte por lo que hass dicho..."

"¿No puedes hacerlo en otro momento? Tal vez con un látigo, cuero y..."

"Esstáss a una palabra de que me vaya" - dijo fríamente

"Entonces... ¿algún consejo?"

"Mata a la vieja de la luna antess de que sse oss vaya de las manoss.. otra vez"

"Pero es su madre, y quería...."

"Quería ressucitar a todoss essoss entess que Thressh ha encarcelado, ¿qué creess que harán despuess? ¿invitarle a un helado?"

"Tienes razón..." - dijo algo decepcionada

"Ademáss, no sserá tan buena ssi abandonó a Thressh y esstuvo conforme con ssu padre en ussarlo como recipiente"

"Seguramente sea lo mejor"

"Ssiempre hacéiss lo missmo cada tantoss messess, no ess nada raro"

"Te comportas muy fría con todo esto"

"Esso ess porque ssiempre acabo de por medio" - dijo algo rencorosa

"Tranquila, no hay modo alguno de que eso suceda... creo"

Mientras tanto, Pantheon se encuentra en su casa, preparándose para ir nuevamente a la grieta del invocador para seguir combatiendo.

"¿Dónde habrá dejado Cassio mi escudo?" - se preguntó mientras buscaba - "No me gusta cuando rasga sus garras con..."

Extrañamente la armadura del Matadragones tampoco estaba en su sitio y aún no la había llevado a la biblioteca con Zilean.

"Odio que haya tanto desorden..."

"Eh, Rakkor de segunda" - le llamó una voz conocida

"¿El Matadragones? ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?"

"Averígualo, patético hijo de Targon"

El guerrero de morado sacó sus alas y dio un gran salto hacía la academia de guerra. Pantheon salió y decidió seguirlo, aunque corriendo en lugar de saltando.

Tardó un poco pero consiguió llegar al lugar donde cayó.

"Estoy seguro de que fue por aquí...."

"Buenos días" - le saludó una invocadora con rostro oculto

"Invocadora, ¿has visto a un guerrero de Rakkor por aquí?"

"Si, señor Pantheon, iba en dirección a la biblioteca..."

"Gracias, invocadora" - dijo antes de irse

La invocadora se quitó su capucha, revelando ser una especie de maniquí en lugar de una humana, que cayó al suelo sin hacer mucho ruido.

Por su parte, Cassiopeia estaba regresando a la casa que compartía con Pantheon.

"Ya sse ha ido... ¿dónde esstára mi..."

La lamia observó rastros de ceniza donde antes estaba la armadura del Matadragones.

"Pantheon sse la habrá llevado a..."

Una serie de pisadas encenizadas iban desde donde estaba la armadura hasta el exterior, con algo de prado quemado a su alrededor.

"Podría avissar a Thressh y arriessgarme a ver de nuevo a Evelynn... o ssalvarle de una possible amenaza...." 

Eligió entrar en su casa y cerrar la puerta, aunque algunos segundos después salió a regañadientes y puso rumbo hacía la academia.

"Como vuelva a meternoss en un lío..." - gruñaba la víbora


	297. Regresión lunar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 18 del "Arco de la Luna Sangrienta"

Se estaba haciendo de noche, dentro de unas horas tendría lugar la aparición de la Luna Sangrienta, un evento que ocurría cada cierta cantidad de años.

Por su parte Cassiopeia se encontraba buscando a Pantheon, quien había desaparecido de su casa horas antes del anochecer.

"¿Dónde sse encuentra esse esstúpido?"

"......." - le saludó el súbdito número Trece

"Oh, eress tu" - dijo un tanto antípatica

"..........."

"No te entiendo... pero quizáss hayass vissto a Pantheon"

"............" - negó con la cabeza

"Puess vayamoss a encontrarlo..."

Por otro lado el Rakkor había llegado a la biblioteca principal de la academia siguiendo al misterioso Matadragones, que parecía haber resucitado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó el guerrero

"Realmente siento lo que va a ocurrirte...."

"No eres el Matadragones, ¿quién eres en realidad?"

"Creo que no nos han presentado todavía..."

El supuesto guerrero de Rakkor se quitó el yelmo, revelando una especie de cabeza sin forma y que solo podía emitir una poderosa luz roja.

Poco a poco su armadura fue desapareciendo, dejando expuesto su cuerpo hecho de luz roja. 

"Yo soy la Reina de la Luna Roja... madre de Thresh..."

"¿Madre? Entonces eres otra Sangrienta"

"Sé que tu has combatido con otros miembros de mi familia, por lo que aún siendo amigo de mi hijo tendrás que pagar"

"Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo físico, ¿cómo se supone que vas a derrotarme?"

El fantasma creó rápidamente una esfera de energía mágica, la cual lanzó contra el gladiador. Este la esquivó fácilmente y procedió a lanzarle su lanza (redundancia).

La lanza, sin embargo, atravesó al fantasma.

"No has pensado muy bien tu estrategia" - comentó la Reina

"Te equivocas" - le dijo con seguridad

"¿Mmm?" - se extrañó la mujer

La lanza rompió una gran ventana que había detrás suya, haciendo que el ruido alertara a Cassiopeia y al súbdito, que estaban en el exterior de la academia.

"Ya lo hemoss encontrado"

"..............."

La Reina se había dado cuenta de su intento, lo cual le pareció vulgar.

"Realmente me esperaba algo mejor que eso..."

"Yo uso la fuerza y tu la magia, claramente estoy en desventaja" - admitió Pantheon - "Por eso es mejor alertar"

"Unos cristales rotos no van a atraer a nadie..."

"Es mejor que nada" - dijo avanzando hacía el espectro

La Sangrienta miró por la ventana, observando la Luna Sangrienta más completa que hace unos minutos, preparada para bañarla con su luz.

"¿Has dicho antes que querías un combate físico?"

El cuerpo de energía de la criatura comenzó a volverse más estético y humano, adquiriendo un aspecto similar al de Diana, salvo que con ropas rojas.

"Veamos si el guerrero le puede a la reina...." - sonrió blandiendo su arma

"¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?" - se preguntó extrañado

"La luna solo obedece a su reina..."

La guerrera de la luna se lanzó a por el Rakkor, quien pudo defenderse de su ataque inicial y contraatacar con su escudo. La velocidad de la mujer era mucho mayor a la suya.

El combate prosiguió hasta que la Reina vio que la luna estaba ya casi completa.

"Va siendo hora de que caigas"

Un poderoso rayo salió del arma de la Sangrienta, golpeando al artesano de la guerra y provocando que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil.

"Tengo gente a la que presentarte...."


	298. Liberación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Pantheon había entrado en combate con la verdadera forma corpórea de la Reina de la Luna, quien lo mantuvo paralizado en un rincón de la sala tras vencerlo.

Cassiopeia por su parte acababa de llegar y observaba como la mujer arrebataba el escudo al Rakkor, desconociendo para que iba a usarlo.

"¿Qué demonioss planea hacer con el esscudo?"

"............"

"No te entiendo..." - dijo muy molesta

".............." - le señaló a ella y al pasillo

"¿Quieress que vaya por ayuda?"

".............." - Número Trece asintió

La lamia dudaba de ese plan, pero era mejor que meterse en un combate contra la Sangrienta que había podido dar una paliza a Pantheon.

Por su parte la mujer de la luna agarró el escudo y lo lanzó contra la vitrina que guardaba los tan conocidos objetos de sangre, permitiendole obtenerlos.

"Esa vitrina era a prueba de magia, así que necesitaba tu ayudita, Rakkor"

".........." - el guerrero aún seguía inmovilizado

"Veamos, aquí están el loto, la daga y la carta"

_¿Reina? ¿Eres tú?_

"Esa voz... ¿Maestro de Cartas?" 

_¡Si! ¡Soy yo! ¿Cómo has logrado la carta?_

"La he robado y ahora tranquilo, os devolveré a la vida..."

_¿Devolvernos a la vida? ¿Estás segura?_

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?" - preguntó extrañada

_Ya probé a estar vivo una vez... y no me gustó nada...._

"Saibot, una vez os invoque podremos usar el poder de la Luna Roja y vivir de nuevo"

_No quiero vivir de nuevo... y ya sabes que pienso acerca de la familia del Rey...._

"Son familia al fin de al cabo, igual que mi pequeño Thresh"

_Tu pequeño Thresh me atravesó el pecho de una forma muy dolorosa_

"En eso ha salido a su padre"

_¿Ves? A eso me refiero, tus "familiares" no lo dejarán pasar_

"Creo que estar conectado a una carta te ha afectado"

La Reina Sangrienta comenzó a trazar un círculo con algo parecido a la sangre, luego colocó los tres objetos en forma de triangulo.

"Ahora necesito... un alma..." - dijo mirando al Rakkor

".............." - Número Trece observaba todo

"Eres amigo de Thresh... pero seguro que pronto te resucitará o algo..."

El artesano de la guerra solo tenía que estar un poco dentro del círculo por lo que solamente le acercó un poco, con cuidado de no romper en lazo.

"Ade Due Damballa... dame el poder te lo suplico... leveau mercier du bois chaloitte..."

"¡.............!"

El súbdito se sorprendió al ver que la luna roja empezaba a brillar con más intensidad, al igual que el círculo ritual.

"Secoise entienne mais pois de morte......"

"..............."

Número Trece corrió hasta su maestro, comenzando a empujarlo fuera del círculo, cosa nada fácil debido a la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño.

"Morteisma lieu de vocueir de mieu vochette...."

"............."

En un último esfuerzo, Número Trece consiguió sacar a Pantheon del círculo ritual, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para él.

"¡Endelieu pour du boisette Damballa! ¡Dame el poder de la Luna Sangrienta!"

La luna lanzó un poderoso destello de luz roja que entró por la ventana e irradió todo lo que contenía el círculo, incluido los objetos.

El súbdito comenzó poco a poco a desintegrarse, pensando en sus aventuras con su maestro, en su tiempo con la Bola y en todo lo vivido en la grieta antes de desaparecer.


	299. Linaje sangriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Tras dejar noqueado al artesano de la guerra, la Reina de la Luna Roja comenzó el ritual para resucitar a sus familiares Sangrientos, usándolo como sacrificio.

Sin embargo, y sin que se diera cuenta, fue un súbdito el que sirvió como sacrificio, logrando revivir a la Daga Sangrienta, al Artista y al Maestro de Cartas.

"Cuerpo humano...." - dijo el hombre encapuchado

"Otra vez vi-vivo..." 

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo" - comentó el Artista

El Artista portaba una máscara y ropas muy similares a Jhin, mientras que la Daga por su parte era muy parecido a Talon.

"Espero que el tiempo no se os haya hecho... eterno" - comentó Reina

"Cuando eres un espectro el tiempo pasa como granos de arena entre las manos" - dijo el Sangriento que portaba un arma de fuego

"¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" - preguntó la Daga

"Disfrutar un poco de la vida" - dijo la mujer de rojo - "Recién he conocido a mi hijo..."

"Tu hijo... el mismo que nos encarceló..." 

"Daga tiene razón, tu hijo fue quien nos apresó" 

"Es solo un niño enrabietado, nada que no pueda solucionarse"

"¿Estás segura? Porque sino... será fácil eliminarlo...." 

"Daga, ninguno de vosotros va a tocar a Thresh"

Mientras ambos discutían, el Artista observaba la Luna Sangrienta por la ventana, haciéndose cada vez más brillante conforme avanzaba la noche.

"La luna está brillando cada vez más fuerte..."

"Si... Artista... ¿qué va a pasar ahora?"

"En poco tiempo será la medianoche y usaremos la luna para fortalecernos... cumpliremos la voluntad del Rey..."

"¿La voluntad del Rey?" - se extrañó el Maestro de Cartas

"Ser eternos... que la Familia Sangre no muera...."

"Eso no puede ser" - le dijo en seco

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le preguntó fríamente

"Sé que quieres cuidar de tu familia... yo lo entendí en vida, pero no puedes vencer a la muerte... eso es interrumpir el orden natural"

"Dices eso porque ya pudiste vivir tras la muerte"

"Y créeme que tarde o temprano se acaba pagando"

"En eso tienes razón" - dijo apuntándole con su arma - "Tarde o temprano se acaba pagando"

Un sonido de disparo fue lo que alertó a los otros dos Sangrientos, quienes se giraron para ver como el cuerpo físico del Maestro de Cartas desaparecía, volviéndose un alma.

"¡Saibot! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!"

"No quiso seguir la voluntad de la familia Sangre...."  

"¿Voluntad? ¿De qué estás hablando?" - preguntó la Reina

"Cuando sea medianoche, la Luna Sangrienta nos dará el poder de la sangre y seremos eternos" - contestó brevemente - "Nuestro linaje no morirá... otra vez"

"¡¿Y por eso has disparado a mi hermano?!"

"Parece ser que no compartía nuestros intereses" - dijo la Daga

El cuerpo físico de la Reina comenzó a brillar con un intenso color rojo y en un inesperado gritó por su parte desapareció, acompañada de un resplandor rojo.

"Mujeres... siempre tan complicadas..." - admitió el Artista

Mientras tanto, Cassiopeia se encontraba junto a Thresh y Evelynn, hablando acerca de lo ocurrido con la desaparición de Pantheon.

"¡Thresh!" - gritó la Reina irrumpiendo de golpe

"¿Madre? Veo que ya tienes un cuerpo" - comentó algo frío

"Esto no importa ahora" - le dijo un poco nerviosa - "He cometido un terrible error"


	300. La Reina de la Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

La Reina Sangrienta había logrado resucitar a sus familiares Sangrientos, solo para descubrir que estos tenían planes muy oscuros.

En un acto de rebeldía mataron al hermano de la Reina y esta decidió acudir a su hijo, buscando algo de ayuda para detenerles.

"Entonces has resucitado a los Sangrientos y quieren vivir eternamente" - resumió Evelynn

"Si logran todo el poder de la Luna Sangrienta..."

"Podrían conseguir cualquier cosa" - completó Thresh

"¿Pantheon también esstaba allí?"

"Creo que si..." - mintió descaradamente - "¿Rakkor?"

"Thresh, debemos impedir que obtengan ese poder" - le dijo su esposa

"¿Y si es una trampa y nos está mintiendo?"

"Intentaría camelarte con dulces primero" - le dijo su madre

"¿Ess conssciente de ssu edad?"

"Thresh, es algo grave, incluso ha venido a pedirte ayuda" - le decía Evelynn

"No quiero que te hagan más daño, Thresh"

"Ese cuento no funciona conmigo... pero tampoco quiero dejarles vivos..."

"Entonces, ¿cual es el plan?" - le preguntó la hacedora de viudas

"Necesitaré que la Reina lleve a cabo la operación"

"¿Yo? ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda?"

El espectro sonrió mientras que el dúo de Sangrientos se encontraban planeando algo.

"Quedan dos minutos para luna y Reina no aparece"

"Tampoco nos es imprescindible" - replicó el Artista 

"Sigue siendo de la familia, hermano"

"Siente compasión por Thresh y él ya no es de la familia"

"Esa opción no es..."

"¡Vosotros!" - les gritó una voz similar

El carcelero junto a Evelynn y Cassiopeia se encontraba en la puerta, el nigromante estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándolos fríamente.

"Thresh... un placer verte..." - dijo la Daga Sangrienta

"Un placer será matarte, insecto...."

"Esta vez luchas contra dos Sangrientos, no contra uno"

El Artista sabía que apenas quedaba un minuto para que fueran irradiados por la luna, por lo que simplemente disparó a su enemigo.

El espectro sin embargo hizo girar la cadena para repeler las balas del Sangriento, mientras que Cassiopeia y Evelynn se lanzaban a por el Talon Fake, quien las esquivó fácilmente.

"Os enfrentáis al maestro de los cortes, niñas"

"Y vosotros al carcelero de las sombras" 

"Lamentablemente, nos enfrentas demasiado tarde" - rió el Artista

La Luna finalmente lanzó un brillo similar al que se usó previamente, dirigiéndose al mismo circulo de ritual que usaron antes.

"¡Ahora! ¡Reina de la Luna!" - gritó el fantasma de negro

"Esto es por mi hermano..." - dijo la Sangrienta

Cientos de Inhibidores aparecieron alrededor de la habitación, colocados gracias a la agilidad e intangibilidad de la Reina.

Estos aparatos fueron creados por Viktor (y duplicados por Leblanc), los cuales permitieron crear una capa de oscuridad por toda la habitación, bloqueando los rayos de la luna.

"¡No! ¡La luna! ¡No hemos recibido su fuerza!"

"Me parece que me subestimaste, Artista" 

"¡Maldita mujer!" - gritó con odio mientras la disparaba

Una bala normal no haría daño alguno a un Sangriento, pero esta era proveniente de un arma Sangrienta, la cual si funcionó.

La Reina de la Luna cayó al suelo con una herida en el hombro, debilitada al no poder conseguir los rayos de la luna Sangrienta.

"Arrrghh...." 

"Maldito bastardo" - le insultó Evelynn

"Un paso más y vuelvo a...."

Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando un escudo fue lanzado hacía su espalda, tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo de su arma. 

"¿Quién demonios se atrev...." - su cabeza fue presionada contra el suelo

"Cállate... asesino..." - le recriminó Pantheon

"¡Pantheon!" - se sorprendió Cassiopeia al verlo recuperado

"Matasteis a un buen guerrero... a un buen camarada... a mi mejor amigo..." - dijo con enfado mientras le agarraba del cuello

"No me mates..." - pidió muy dolorido

"Llevas muerto mucho tiempo...."

El Artesano de la Guerra lo lanzó contra el carcelero, quien lanzó su hoz contra el Sangriento, atravesándolo en el acto.

"Uno menos...." - dijo el espectro

La Daga por su parte entró en estado de pánico tras ver la brutal muerte de su hermano, quedando casi catatónico al verle acercarse...


	301. Mañana siniestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Tras haber solucionado los problemas con los Sangrientos, Thresh se encontraba en su habitación, junto a Evelynn y a su madre.

El resto de campeones se encontraban en el pasillo a la espera de ver que ocurría, pues la Reina Sangrienta (madre de Thresh) estaba gravemente herida.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" - preguntó la diablesa

"No lo sé... pero parece muy grave..."

"Thresh...." - le llamó la Reina

"¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó aparentando fríaldad

"Me quedan unos minutos... la bala era un arma sang... sangrienta... no voy a sobrevivir..." - dijo a duras penas

"¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?"

"No... no quiero que me veas... así..." - su costado estaba totalmente ensangrentado

"De acuerdo...." 

El carcelero y Evelynn se dirigieron hacía la puerta de su habitación, pues ella no quería que su hijo le viera morir como una Sangrienta.

"Thresh.... cuida de Daga... es familia..." - le llamó antes de irse

"¿Algo más?" - preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos

"Te quiero... mi niño...."

El espectro cerró la puerta, momento en que Reina se reincorporó y Zed surgió de entre las sombras de la oscura habitación.

"Llegas pronto" - comentó la mujer

"Tenemos un asunto pendiente..." - dijo desplegando sus cuchillas

"Reviví para poder estar con mi hijo... pero no me quiere con él, así que... procura que sea donde tengo la herida..."

"Si le sirve de algo Thresh es una persona casi decente"

"Ya es más de lo que fue su padre..."

El Maestro de las Sombras acuchilló a la Sangrienta en el lugar donde tenía sus heridas, causándole la fatal muerte al tener un cuerpo humano.

El ninja desapareció entre las sombras, momentos después el carcelero entró en compañía de la Daga, observando el cuerpo de la mujer.

"¿Te dijo algo antes de morir?" - preguntó aún en shock

"Me dijo que cuidara de ti...."

"Quiero estar con ella en el otro lado"

"¿Seguro? Hay quienes dicen que mis formas de matar son desagradables"

"Mi familia ha muerto... mi deber no está ya en este mundo..."

"Como tu quieras... tío..."

Thresh agarró su hoz y le apuñaló en el pecho, rajándole hasta el estomago y dejando que se desangrara en el suelo. Cómo bien había dicho, no era agradable.

Mientras tanto afuera, Pantheon se encuentra en silencio, pensando en sus cosas.

"Pantheon, ¿te encuentrass bien?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"No... yo... no...."

"Invocadores" - les llamó una voz femenina

"¿Leblanc? ¿Qué hacess tu aquí?" - preguntó la lamia

"Swain me envió para ver que tal salió lo de los inhibidores"

"Tu fuiste la que los multiplicó, ¿cierto?"

"Si, no tienes que darme las gracias, encanto" - la bruja Noxiana inspeccionó a Evelynn de arriba a bajo - "¿Por qué no te estas quemando?"

"Parece que Thresh y yo hemos vuelto a la normalidad"

"¿Cómo? Creí que eso era imposible"

"Viktor comentó que puede haber sido por usar todos los inhibidores a la vez... o tal vez la Luna Sangrienta tuvo algo que ver..."

"Eso es bueno, supongo que a Swain le alegrará saberlo"

El nigromante salió de la habitación tras haber absorbido las dos almas Sangrientas.

"Leblanc, ¿todo bien?" - preguntó algo frío

"Magníficamente, ¿has terminado tu purga?"

"De aquí a nada vendrá Yorick por ellos" - comentó mientras se giraba una última vez para ver el cuerpo de su madre


	302. Los reyes se encuentran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Han pasado pocas horas desde que Thresh vio a su madre por última vez y ahora nos encontramos en el inframundo del Rey Arruinado.

El hombre de armadura colosal y oscura se encuentra sentado en su trono y esperando a reunirse con la nigromante conocida como Kalista.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere? Majestad" - preguntó fríamente

"Kalista... ¿ha traído Thresh las almas Sangrientas?"

"Si, señor, las dejó y marchó al cementerio principal de las Islas de las Sombras" - comunicó sin relajarse

"¿Cuántas han sido en total?" 

"En total cuatro almas Sangrientas" 

"Solo he notado el sufrimiento de tres almas...."

"Estamos teniendo problemas con una en específico" 

"Tráela... de inmediato..." - ordenó alzando su mano

La espíritu de azul aceptó a malas y se fue para poder ir a por ese alma tan revoltosa que no había dejado que la eliminasen tan fácilmente.

"Por favor, ten más cuidado con esa lanza" - le pidió la Reina Sangrienta

"Dame una razón para no clavartela"

"¿El rojo me sienta mejor?" - preguntó sin perder la calma

Desde el punto de vista del Rey, ella era muy similar a una mortal colaboradora del carcelero, salvo los colores rojos y esa vestimenta que no había visto antes.

La impresión de la Reina fue más notoria, pues toda la sala estaba oscurecida a excepción de los rojos ojos del Rey y de su gran armadura, la cual se veía incluso en la oscuridad.

"¿Tu eres el alma Sangrienta que no cesa?"

"Si, soy yo, señor...."

"Él es el Rey Arruinado" - declaró Kalista - "El oscuro gobernante de las que una vez fueron conocidas las Islas Bendecidas"

Tras decir esto la fantasma de azul se marchó tras una mirada de desprecio al rey.

Mientras tanto la Reina usaba su magia para adquirir su antiguo cuerpo de Reina Sangrienta, la cual parecía ser el cuerpo de Syndra con su vestido rojo.

"¿Osas usar magia delante mía? Sucia alma sangrienta"

"Una dama debe verse impecable frente a un rey"

"Y también frente a su verdugo..." - dijo amenazante

"He notado la tensión, ¿también tienes problemas con tu hija?"

"Sobrina... y está en lo correcto con temerme..."

El sonido de las almas en pena llegaron a la Reina, quien se sorprendió al no ver ninguna perteneciente a su Familia de Sangre.

"Ese es el destino que buscas, mujer" 

"¿Seguro? ¿No hay posibilidad de cambiar eso?"

"Aquí solo existe una forma de sobrevivir... y esa es servirme..."

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y levantó su ceja. Contemplando las posibilidades, pues técnicamente era viuda y su marido había intentado matar a su pequeñín Thresh.

"No me refiero a esa formar de servir, espíritu infame"

"¿Seguro? Porque no rechazaría un café"

"¡¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando?!" - gritó lleno de furia

El cuerpo de la espectral ser se congeló (metafóricamente), empezando a inundarla una especie de dolor que comenzó a dejarla poco a poco sin aire.

El Rey Arruinado, sin embargo, notaba que no toda su alma era corrupta por lo que... ¿podría ser una candidata a ser una de sus nigromantes?

"Te daré una oportunidad para me muestres lo que vales"

"Cof... eres muy rudo... con las señoritas..." - sonrió antes de recuperarse - "Aunque creo que podré impresionarte..."


	303. Historias de fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 18 de 18 del "Arco de la Reina Sangrienta"

Han pasado un par de días y corrió la voz de lo ocurrido durante la Luna Sangrienta, escuchando habladurías e historias sin concretar acerca de los Sangrientos.

En la vida real, sin embargo, esto permanece como una anécdota para aquella minoría que leen un humilde fanfiction de internet.

"Y entonces se murió Número Trece y me quedé en shock, ¡¿cómo pudo matar a Número Trece?! es lo más adorable que existe"

"Da gracias de que no mató al Poro de Veigar" 

"No es lo mismo, Victoria, había filling" 

"Lo que tu digas, además, sabes que dejé de leerlo con la de Vi" - dijo mientras terminaba de acicalarse el pelo - "¿Quién hace un arco de 20 partes basado en unas skins?"

"Ese arco estuvo muy bien, reapareció Rammus y todo"

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo su compañera de cuarto

Ambas estudiantes compartían piso para cubrir gastos, y la verdad es que era un apartamento muy pequeño el que podían permitirse.

"Dime, entre Posho, Krosh y Redy" - le dijo la chica más bajita - "A quien matarías, a quien golpearías y a quien le harías un xd. en un comentario"

"Mataría a Posho, segurisimo"

"Pero si es el que más comenta de todos"

"Me da igual, es caldo de pollo, es su destino jaja"

Y ambas se rieron del destino que probablemente sufriría Posho si fuera realmente un pollo, cosa que no es por sentido común.

"Hablando, el otro día leí un creepypasta basado en sus fanfics"

"¿En serio? Porque quitando la gente del LOL no es que sea muy conocido"

"Pues me lo encontré de golpe, por Wattpad, trataba de unos fantasmas de sangre o algo así" - dijo sin dar muchos detalles

"Eso es de su último arco, creo"

"Pues lo encontré buscando Lapidot, me quedé muy rallada"

"¿De qué trataba?" - preguntó la joven

"Decía que si ibas al baño y decías el nombre de la Reina Sangrienta, esta aparecía desde el espejo y te mataba" 

"Eso es de Bloody Mary"

"Estaba muy bien escrito, aunque el nombre del usuario era raro... Darknest o algo así..."

"Tienes muchas cosas en tu cabeza"

"Cierto" - comentó juntando sus manos - "Mejor me voy a dormir"

Nuestra protagonista decidió hacer lo mismo, yendo primero al baño, pensando en lo que le había dicho antes su compañera.

"Reina... Reina... Reina..."

No pasó nada.

"Los fanfics son más divertidos cuando van de hentai..."

Las luces del baño de repente se apagaron.

"¿Victoria?" - preguntó algo asustada

"Konata...." 

La joven lectora se fue girando hacía la voz, la cual venía desde su propia bañera. Se acercó poco a poco y retiró la cortina, viendo que no había nadie dentro.

"Arff... arf...." - suspiraba algo aliviada

"Konata...."

La chica se giró poco a poco hasta verse reflejada en su espejo, el cual mostraba a una mujer muy similar a la Syndra Reina de Diamantes a su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, momento en que la Sangrienta levantó la mirada. Sus ojos escarlata y su perfecta sonrisa fueron lo último que vio.

"¿Tienes algún problema? Querida"

La fantasma le agarró la cabeza y la golpeó contra el cristal del baño hasta romperlo. Igual ahora podría impresionar al Rey Arruinado.


	304. Día de pesca

Tras todos los acontecimientos relacionados con la Luna Sangrienta, varios campeones se encontraban recuperando el día a día después de sanar sus heridas.

En el caso de Pantheon, artesano de la guerra, se había levantado temprano y puesto su armadura. No solo cogió su escudo y lanza sino también una caña de pescar.

"¿Ya te esstáss levantando?" - preguntó Cassiopeia desde la cama

"Voy a pescar... para el almuerzo..."

"¿Todavía esstáss mossca por el minion?"

"..............."

"No había forma de que lo impidierass"

"Lo sé" - dijo antes de irse - "Nos vemos más tarde"

El gladiador caminó por un buen rato hasta que llegó a un río en el que parecía haber algún que otro pez. Dejó puesta su caña y luego se sentó en la hierba, mirando el río.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" - preguntó una voz ronca

"Claro, si así lo prefieres" - respondió sin mirarlo

El campeón se trataba de Jax, conocido Maestro de Armas y antiguo preso de la comisaría de Piltover. Quien dejó su caña a un lado y también se sentó.

"No sabía que otros supieran de este sitio"

"Es el río más cercano...." - dijo el guerrero

"Muchos no se quedan por la academia, así que tampoco hay actividad"

"Claramente no estuviste aquí cuando Tahm Kench estuvo congelado"

"No, estuve en prisión..."

"Si, recuerdo verte siendo arrestado la última vez"

"¿Tenías que sacar el tema?" - preguntó Jax

Los segundos posteriores quedaron en silencio, al menos hasta que el encapuchado notó que el guerrero no prestaba mucha atención a su caña.

"No has venido por la pesca, ¿verdad?"

"Para ser sinceros no, vine a... reflexionar..."

"¿Tu mujer ha intentado devorarte mientras dormías?"

"Emmm no... creo..." - contestó sin conocimiento

¿Realmente existía la posibilidad de que eso pasara? Cassiopeia era mitad serpiente y si tenía cosas como el veneno o la época de celo, ¿quién sabe?

"No, en realidad es por un enfrentamiento que tuve con una enemiga..."

"Perdiste y te dieron una paliza..."

"No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla"

"Yo también perdí contra una mujer, una Laurent, pero sigo..."

"Y alguien murió por culpa de mi falta de táctica" - dijo algo deprimido

"Entiendo" - dijo en seco - "¿Fue muy duro?"

"Él era un buen compañero... realmente lo era...."

Los recuerdos de sus batallas con el súbdito, su viaje con él a Ionia y a Noxus, otras aventuras y cómo murió ante sus propios ojos empezaron a venir a su mente.

"Y esa mujer hizo pedazos... a mi mejor amigo..."

"¿Y no hay forma de contactar con él? Eres amigo de Thresh y..."

"Su alma y energía fueron borradas"

Jax no sabía que decirle al guerrero de Rakkor, pues él era proveniente del pueblo que representaba la guerra en su mayor estado y era normal perder gente.

"Es por eso que estás triste, ¿no?"

"Una parte de mi sabe que soy Pantheon y que debo de seguir luchando... y que su alma me acompañará a cada paso que de..."

"¿Y la otra parte?"

"Que si le perdí a él... ¿qué pasa si pierdo a más gente?"

Ambos luchadores se mantuvieron en silencio, sin notar que algo estaba agarrando a los peces que habían picado en sus anzuelos. Algo que parecía tener mucha hambre.


	305. ¿Dónde están los peces?

Pantheon aún estaba afectado por la muerte de su escudero, por lo que decidió ir a pescar y despejar un poco su mente, encontrándose con Jax.

El Maestro de Armas y el Artesano de la Guerra tuvieron una charla la cual se interrumpió por el brusco agiteo de las cañas de pescar.

"¿Quién demonio pone estas cosas a los peces?" - se quejó una voz profunda

"Tahm Kench, te estás comiendo el cebo" - dijo Jax cruzado de brazos

"Todo lo que caiga al río es mio, penitente de morado"

"¿A quién llamas penitente?"

El pejesapo notó que también se encontraba allí el Rakkor.

"Pantheon, tiempo sin vernos" - comentó ignorando a Jax - "No sabía que pescaras"

"También horneo pan cada mañana"

"Eso siempre es bueno de saber" - se relamió el señor del Río

"Tahm Kench, ¿debes de ser tan maleducado?" - preguntó Jax

"¿Quieres averiguar por qué me llaman demonio?"

"Creí que fue por tu manía con los trueques y aquella boda en la que..."

"¡A nadie le importa esa maldita boda!" 

El silencio se hizo cuando el monstruo marino gritó esa línea. Luego pasaron algunos segundos y la conversación prosiguió.

"¿Y qué os contáis?" - cambió de tema

"Pantheon acaba de perder a su escudero" - comentó el encapuchado

"¿El súbdito? Pensé que no podía morir"

"Te equivocaste" - contestó el gladiador - "Si podía morir"

"Bueno, que eso te sirva como motivación" - comentó limpiándose los dientes

"Pero me ha demostrado que no soy tan fuerte..."

"¿Qué no eres fuerte? Eres Pantheon, el espíritu de la guerra, he conocido a otros Pantheon que han sido más flojos..."

Este comentario extrañó un poco al artesano de la guerra.

"¿Conociste a uno de mis antecesores?"

"Por supuesto, soy el Señor del Río, de hecho estaba bastante sabroso"

"¡Estúpido animal sin fondo!" - le gritó Jax

"No me mires así, intentó matarme y no duró ni un asalto" 

"Supongo que él también fracasó..."

"No, el se dio por vencido, tu hubieras luchado por convertirme en ancas de rana" - dijo mientras sacaba su banjo 

El anfibio comenzó a tocar su instrumento, el cual parecía tener cierto efecto en el agua. Esto también pareció tranquilizar un poco al Rakkor.

La mente del guerrero se relajo y logró poner sus pensamientos en orden. Se levantó al poco rato y recogió su armamento. 

"Creo que voy a irme"

"Espero haber ayudado" - comentó Jax

"Tu no ayudarías ni a Lee Sin a encontrar una puerta" - masculló Tahm Kench - "Pantheon, ¿puedo coger el cebo?"

"Todo tuyo" - dijo antes de irse

"¡¿A quién crees que hablas?! ¡Demonio de río!"

El gladiador regresó a su casa, donde todavía se encontraba Cassiopeia.

"¿Passa algo? ¿Donde esstán loss pecess?"

"Se me había olvidado algo... y los peces no abundaban hoy.."

El Rakkor recogió lo que parecía ser la barita del súbdito, lo único que quedó de él, arrancó el cristal de poder y lo colocó en su escudo.

"Cassiopeia, voy a la grieta, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

"Que remedio..." - dijo algo arisca

Thresh le había dicho a Pantheon que Número Trece no tenían alma, pero el Rakkor opinaba algo distinto. El sabía que su compañero era único en ese aspecto.

Y a partir de ahora su alma le acompañaría en cada batalla que librara.


	306. Romances diversos

El lugar es la propia casa de Pantheon. Quienes están allí eran un grupo algo curioso formado por Cassiopeia, Elise, Diana y Fiora.

Y todas llevan reunidas alrededor de una hora en la que apenas se han dirigido la palabra.

"Entonces... ¿vais a hablar de algo?" - preguntó Elise

"A mi me han obligado a venir..." - refunfuñó la serpiente

"Yo más o menos igual" - aclaró la señorita Laurent

"Evelynn quería amistarnos, no entiendo el por qué" - dijo Diana cruzada de brazos - "Lo mires por donde lo mires"

"Yo diría que para socializar un poco más"

"Eso es imposible" - dijo Fiora

"Todas tenemos un noviazgo extraño, no somos precisamente muy abiertas a la gente y de alguna manera somos personas raras" - explicó Elise

"¿A quién estás llamando rara?" - le dijo la guerrera de Demacia

"A la señorita Fiora Laurent Todopormihonor"

La mujer de pelo negro se levantó a punto de desenvainar la espada, siendo detenida por la hija de la luna, Diana.

"La Reina Araña tiene razón, apenas socializáis con personas más allá de vuestras parejas"

"¿Ssocializáiss? ¿Tu no?"

"Yo soy una Emisaria del Mal, no me faltan amistades"

"Tu única amiga es la reina del hielo" - dijo Elise - "Y las mías la hacedora de viudas y una especie de maga en plena pubertad, a parte de Cassio"

"Eso suena realmente triste, propio de la acolita de una araña"

"¿Decías? Señorita Fiora Laurent Besaboliches"

"¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ¡Araña!" - gritó Fiora enfadada

"Calmaos y dejad las peleas"

"Essta idea ha ssido abssurda"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" - dijo la señorita Laurent aún enfadada

"Ahora mismo podría estar pasando tiempo con mi Koggy"

Tanto la serpiente como la guerrera de espada miraron extrañadas a la Reina Araña, pues acababa de decir algo muy extraño.

"Antes dijiste que nuestros noviazgos eran raros... ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Kog'Maw, por supuesto" - dijo tranquilamente

"¿Y le echass en cara que essté con un armadillo? Esstáss enamorada de un bicho del Vacío"

"Corrección, de un adorable, tierno y sexy bichito del Vacío"

"La serpiente tiene razón" - dijo Diana - "Tu caso es mucho más raro"

Elise era una campeona muy atractiva, tanto por su destacado cuerpo como por su personalidad... ¿exótica? por lo que su amor parecía ser algo raro.

"Personalmente prefiero a los bichitos que demuestran que les importó a varios de esos brutos bárbaros que no piensan..."

"Creo que en eso puedo comprenderte" - dijo Fiora aún algo enfadada

"Pantheon ess un guerrero... pero muy lejoss de sser un cretino.. ssi acasso esstúpido"

Solo quedaba Diana por hablar, aunque permaneció cruzada de brazos.

"¿Esperáis algo? Porque yo no hablo de mi vida privada con cualquiera"

"Perdón, madame Asesina de Solaris" - comentó la araña

"Sea cual sea el caso mi relación es más normal que las vuestras"

"¿No intentaste matar a Leona una docena de veces?" - preguntó Fiora

"Para sser jusstass yo intenté matar a Pantheon"

"Yo me enamoré de la figura de Rammus a primera vista" - se le escapó a la señorita Laurent - "Aquí nadie ha escuchado eso"

Parecía mentira, pero parece que no iban a llevarse tan mal al fin de al cabo. No eran amigas pero no estaban intentando matarse.


	307. Bajo las estrellas

Era una noche muy tranquila, la academia parecía que estaba en tranquilidad y habían pasado días desde que Thresh había evitado el alzamiento de la Luna Sangrienta.

En una noche tan tranquila como esta se encuentran un par de campeonas en el césped, observando las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

"¿Y qué constelación es esa?" - preguntó Lulu

"Esa es la caída de Shurima" - le dijo Soraka con una sonrisa

"¿Y esa otra que hay a la derecha?"

"Esa es el alzamiento de la Banana"

"¡Lulu!" - gritó una voz en la distancia

Nami apareció flotando a gran velocidad para reunirse con la yordle y la semi cabra, intentando sentarse en la frondosa hierba.

"¿Me he perdido algo interesante?" - preguntó sonriente

"Soraka estaba hablando de las bananas"

"¿Las bananas? Nautilus siempre dice que los humanos son como las bananas, seres a los que arrancar la cascara y..."

"Creo que Lulu se ha expresado mal, hablábamos de estrellas"

"Oh, cierto, Lulu dijo que veríamos estrellas"

La sirena levantó la mirada y vio el inmerso cielo lleno de estrellas, momento en el que soltó su lanza para acomodarse.

"En el fondo del mar no hay estas vistas"

"En la mansión de Veigar tampoco"

"En Ionia si" - comentó Soraka - "Aunque estás también son muy bonitas... me recuerdan a los bosques en los que vivía..."

La ser celestial cerraba los ojos y encontraba consuelo en las estrellas.

A lo largo de su vida se había encontrado siendo presa de Warwick o de los Noxianos, viéndose impotente ante el poder de Karthus o siendo infravalorada por el propio Aurelion.

"Soraka, tu eras la hija de las estrellas, ¿verdad?"

"Así me llamaban los que me conocieron por primera vez" - afirmó la mujer mayor - "Me llamaron así al alzar mi bastón y pedir prestado el poder de una estrella"

"¿Pedir prestado el poder de una estrella?" - se extrañó Lulu

"Las estrellas poseen poderes impensables para la mente humana... tomé prestado un poco de su poder y cure al pueblo de Ionia..."

"Yo lo decía porque no puedo imaginarme a una estrella pariendo" - dijo Nami

La bruja y la híbrida le miraron un poco extrañadas a pesar de que ya sabían del comportamiento de la sirena con algunas especies terrestres.

"Tu joya de la luna también es del espacio exterior" - comentó la mujer cabra - "Ambas usamos un tipo similar de magia"

"Supongo... mi joya también es importante para mi pueblo"

"Hay quienes dicen que las estrellas pueden purificar las almas..."

"Recuerdo haber visto estas mismas estrellas una vez" - dijo Lulu

Ella sonrió mientras recordaba haberlas visto con el Maestro del Mal mismo, en un lugar parecido a este y con la misma brisa, todo un gran momento.

"A veces una estrella puede cogerte cariño y seguirte, ¿lo sabías?"

"¡¿En serio pueden hacer eso?!" - gritó la yordle ilusionada

"Por supuesto... la mía de hecho brilla en el centro"

"¿La que aparece alejada del resto?"

"Si, para mi es la estrella que más brilla y siempre acude cuando la llamo..."

"¿Y tiene algún nombre?" - preguntó Nami - "Porque si no tiene nombre es una estrella sin nombre" 

"Yo la llamo... Plegaria..."


	308. La sombra de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar"

Una noche estrellada, bajo el cielo nocturno. Es el típico momento en el que un grupo de campeonas observa las constelaciones y charlan sobre la vida.

Pero eso solo les ocurren a ellas, otros por el contrario se encuentran al aire libre buscando a una presa. Vale resaltar que estos no son humanos.

"¿Y bien?" - preguntó el carcelero - "¿Les has encontrado?"

"Por supuesto..." - aseguró Hecarim - "¿No escuchas sus latidos?"

"Prefiero perseguir el miedo...."

"Me encargo de los dos de delante" - dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo

La niebla negra emergía detrás de los fantasmas mientras el alarido de algunos seres oscuros se escuchaban proceder desde dentro.

Mientras tanto un par de hombres se encontraban huyendo, ambos tenían heridas muy graves.

"No puedo creer nuestra mala suerte...."

"Ya ves... encontrarnos con esos tipos..."

"¿Habrán dejado de perseguirnos?" - preguntó preocupado el más herido

"Segura... oye, ¿qué es eso?"

Una figura recubierta de un aura plateada y azulada avanzaba hacía gran velocidad, acompañado de una especie de niebla negra que solo lo hacía destacar más en la noche.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"

"¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que marchar...."

Pero la velocidad de los entes fueron mucho más rápidos, pasando por delante de ellos e incluso atravesándolos, quedando enfrente de ellos Hecarim.

"¿Qué... qué... eres... tu?" - preguntó el primer hombre

"Yo soy el jinete de la oscuridad, la sombra de la guerra y vuestro verdugo" - dijo mientras emitía una especie de risa

"Nosotros no hicimos nada... fueron ellos...."

"¡Callaos! Vuestra alma es casi pura... pero cualquier pequeño rastro de pecado... os ha convertido en presas"

El más herido consiguió levantarse y avanzar, mirándolo con miedo.

"Por favor no nos haga daño, hay unos campeones...."

Pero antes de poder terminar su oración, el centauro espectral usó su Alboroto para rebanar a ambos humanos por la mitad, dejando un rastro de sangre en el lugar.

Luego alzó su brazo y generó un área con su Espíritu de Pavor, absorbiendo las dos almas.

"Humanos... creen poder mentir a la sombra de la guerra..." - dijo mientras limpiaba su lanza - "El resto es cosa de Thresh"

El carcelero por su parte se encontraba andando, en compañía de la niebla y buscando al tercer humano al que habían salido a cazar.

"¿Dónde está ese humano? Corrió hacía esta dirección pero no..."

"Kiiiii...." - sonó en la distancia

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

El fantasma de negro observó algo extraño en un árbol cercano, por lo que se acercó a inspeccionar, encontrando un cadáver atado al tronco.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"¡Grgrgrgr!" - se siguió escuchando 

Un ruido se escuchó tras el carcelero y este se apartó a tiempo para ver a Kha'Zix, la Cucaracha del Vacío. Este por lo normal no lo atacaría y de hecho no parecía querer hacerlo.

"¡¿Thresh?! ¿Tu taambién estás con eellos?"

"¿Con ellos? ¿De quienes estás hablando?"

Una lanza fue lanzada contra una de las alas de Kha'Zix, dejandole clavado a un árbol. La lanza pertenecía a Pantheon, que apareció con su ondeante capa.

"¿Pantheon? ¿Qué demonios haces peleando con Kha'Zix?"

"Este ser del Vacío me atacó nada más verme"

"¡No vooy a dejar que eesto me detengaa!" 

El monstruo se arrancó su propia ala, haciendo crecer otra y preparándose para combatir.


	309. Afiladas guadañas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar"

Pantheon, el artesano de la guerra, se encontraba cara a cara con Kha'Zix, el depredador del Vacío. Los dos se habían visto enfrentados en una especie de pelea durante la noche.

Ahora, con un cadáver de por medio, la cucaracha se prepara para atacar al guerrero en cuanto este baje la guardia, cosa que parece no ocurrir.

"Ataca cuando quieras... monstruo..."

"Humanoo estúpidoo..."

En el ambiente se podía notar una especie de odio mutuo entre ambos campeones.

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? ¿Y quién ha matado a mi presa?"

Pero el dúo pareció ignorar al fantasma y Kha'Zix rápidamente usó su Salto del Vacío para iniciar su ataque contra el gladiador, que fue más rápido y le empaló con su lanza.

Luego le dejó clavado en el suelo con la lanza atravesándolo.

"¡Kiiiaagghh!"

"Los humanos no son tu alimento"

"¡Todoo es mi alimeento!" 

El insecto mutante disparó sus Pinchos, que si bien no le afectaron si le hicieron retroceder. Kha'Zix aprovechó para levantarse con la lanza aún clavada.

El proceso fue realmente asqueroso, con mucha sangre verde saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Hoy te voy a devooorar... vivo..."

"Va a ser un privilegio que caigas a mis pies..."

"Estoy rodeado de... raros... ¿mmm?"

El carcelero notaba la llamada de Hecarim desde la otra punta del lugar, por lo que se sumergió en la niebla negra, apareciendo frente al centauro.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó Thresh

"Mira esos dos cuerpos..." 

"Les has rebanado por la mitad, ¿qué tiene eso de especial?"

"Mira más de cerca sus cuerpos" - insistió el espectro

Thresh se acercó y encontró múltiples arañazos, cortes e incluso una herida fatal en el estomago... a parte de la causada por Hecarim.

"¿Sabes quien pudo haberlo hecho?"

"Hay varios campeones que usan cuchi...." - el nigromante recordó como encontró el tercer cuerpo - "Si, sé de quien se trata"

De vuelta a la pelea entre el Rakkor y el monstruo del Vacío, es Kha'Zix quien se encuentra atacando con sus guadañas al escudo del héroe.

"Este escudo está hecho en Rakkor... no puede ser destruido" - dijo al golpearle con él

"¡Kiiiii!" - gritó al lanzar sus Pinchos

Algunos de estos rozaron las partes descubiertas de sus brazos, haciéndole unas heridas que difícilmente resultarían ser graves.

El gladiador aprovechó entonces un Salto de Kha'Zix para agarrarlo por la pierna y derribarlo.

"Vas a aprender a no asesinar a más hombres..."

"Yo no maaté a esooos" - dijo con odio

"¿Cómo has dicho?" - preguntó extrañado

"Kha'Zix es el saqueadoor del Vacío... eso fue el cazadoor..."

"El cazador..." - repitió mientras miraba el cuerpo atado al árbol

"Kha'Zix se retiró al estaar en desveentaja..."

"Ahora entiendo a que te refieres" 

Los arbustos empezaron a agitarse y una lanza fue disparada contra el monstruo de morado, quien fue salvado por una reacción rápida de Pantheon.

Desde la oscuridad salió una mujer de piel morena y rasgos salvajes, tratándose de Nidalee.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" - dijo al verles - "¿A quién tenemos aquí?"

"¡Grraaaahhh!"

El rugido pertenecía a Rengar, quien salió con su machete ensangrentado y observando a sus dos archienemigos justo en frente de él.

"Parece que está noche es la gran caza" - dijo la mujer

"Si, y nosotros somos los cazadores" - añadió el león blanco


	310. Presas en la noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar"

Thresh y Hecarim acudieron a la caza de unas alamas impuras, encontrandose a una especie de competencia cuando los vieron asesinados por Kha'Zix.

Pantheon y la cucaracha del Vacío se enfrentaron en un duelo que cesó cuando se descubrió que el culpable en realidad eran Rengar, el Cazador, y Nidalee.

"Reengarr" - le observó el insecto con odio

"Cucaracha...." - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Rengar? Oh, entiendo... tu eres quien ha matado a ese tipo"

"Pensé que era una buena idea para atraer al saqueador del Vacío, y mira por donde he atraído también el Rakkor" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Rengar me ha hablado de ti" - comentó la mujer - "No pareces tan fiero"

"Supongo que ahora querrás lo de siempre"

"Vuestras cabezas como un trofeo" - sonrió el vastaya de blanco

Nidalee fue la primera en lanzar una de sus lanzas contra el insecto, quien estaba preparado para cortarla por la mitad cuando Pantheon intervino y la repelió con su escudo.

"Nos va a tener que tocar unir fuerzas, compañero"

"¿Compañeero?" - se extrañó Kha'Zix - "Sii, compañeroos"

"Esto será divertido..."

Rengar avanzó con su Pasión por la Cacería, volviéndose invisible para sus enemigos a la par que Nidalee avanzaba y recogía su lanza para dispararla de nuevo.

"Pinchos a la derecha" - ordenó el gladiador

"Lo que digaas" - contestó usando sus habilidades

La cucaracha lanzó sus Pinchos del Vacío a la dirección ordenada, golpeando al invisible león blanco, lo que le permitió Saltar contra él.

Pantheon por su parte agarró la lanza de Nidalee en el aire y luego le lanzó el escucho a las piernas, haciéndola caer. El escudo rebotó en un tronco y fue devuelto al héroe.

"No me gusta pelear contra mujeres"

"Grgrgrrr...." - gruñó la mujer salvaje

"¡Aparta bestia!" - gritó el cazador clavando su machete en el insecto

"¡Kiiiiaaaahhh!" - el saqueador le rasgó también con sus guadañas

"No quiero que lo mates" - aclaró Pantheon

"Eso no ess divertiido" 

"Me da igual que no sea...."

Una especie de puma se lanzó contra el guerrero, intentando arañarle con unas poderosas garras. Se trataba de la forma animal de la salvaje Nidalee.

Kha'Zix utilizó su Salto del Vacío, usando el torso de Rengar para tomar impulso y darle un placaje certero al animal, alejándolo del gladiador.

"Creo que podré manejar al gato..."

"¿Cuál de loos doos?"

"La que se transforma y tira lanzas" - le dijo en seco

"Si tu lo dices...." - comentó mientras evolucionaba sus garras

Mientras tanto, Thresh se encontraba junto a Hecarim, observando la niebla negra.

"Oye, Hecarim, ¿por qué la niebla no se ha disipado todavía?"

"No lo sé, ¿tal vez otro jinete la haya invocado?"

"Somos los únicos nigromantes aquí..."

"¿Tal vez algún humano haya hecho un ritual?" - preguntó sin dar una respuesta fija - "Podemos quitarla en cualquier momento"

"Si... será lo mejor... y vayamos con el Rakkor"

"Quizás después de terminar su batalla"

"¿Batalla?" - se extrañó el carcelero - "¿Aún sigue peleando con Kha'Zix?"

"No exactamente... se ha formado una.... guerrilla...."

"Entonces no tenemos prisa ninguna" - dijo Thresh sonriendo

Desconocido para ellos, una figura de ropajes oscuros se encontraba observando la batalla entre los cuatro campeones, sin apartar la mirada del cazador.


	311. Trofeo de caza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar"

En una sola noche habían muerto tres personas, la niebla negra se había alzado en el campo y Pantheon acabó en una pelea junto a Kha'Zix, enfrentando a Nidalee y Rengar.

Thresh y Hecarim también ambulaban por la zona, adentrándose en la niebla negra mientras esperaban reunirse con los campeones.

"Alguien debe de haber retenido la niebla...."

"¿Pero quién? No detecto ningún otro y eso significa..."

"No lo sé, igual es un ente corrupto"

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" - se resignó Thresh

Regresando a la pelea, Rengar se encuentra golpeando salvajemente a Kha'Zix, quien no parecía poder usas su Pinchos del Vacío en ese momento.

"¡Muere! ¡Maldito insecto!" - le gritaba el híbrido

"Deja a la cucaracha" - le llamó Pantheon

El Rakkor tiró su escudo contra Rengar, dandole a Kha'Zix tiempo para evolucionar sus Pinchos y atacar con ellos al vastaya.

"¡Grrruuaaahhhh!" - rugió Nidalee

"Realmente preferiría tu forma humana...."

"Grggrgrgrrrr....."

El artesano de la guerra agarró por el cuello a la leona y la lanzó contra un árbol, hiriéndola.

"Espero que no se haya dañado demasiado"

"Esa muujer deberíaa ser reemplaza..."

"¡Te he dicho que te calles!"

Rengar clavó su machete en el pecho del monstruo, quien emitió un chillido.

"Ya vale, Rengar" - le advirtió Pantheon

"Esto es entre el saqueador del Vacío y yo"

El Rakkor se adelantó y le dio un puñetazo al híbrido, quien se lo devolvió con efecto y con un arañazo gratuito de sus garras.

"Casi te mato una vez... ahora debo terminar el trabajo..."

"¿De verdad crees que esto acabará contigo ganando?"

"No, terminará con vuestras cabezas siendo mis trofeos de caza"

La cucaracha saltó hacía su archinemesis, quien estiró su brazo para agarrarle del cuello a la hora del impacto, golpeándolo contra el suelo después.

"Se subestimé una vez, Kha'Zix, pero aprendí de mis errores" - le aclaró el vastaya - "No cometas tu los mismos"

"Púd... ree... tee...."

"Maldito insec...."

Un golpe directo del escudo del gladiador en la mandíbula del león le hizo tambalearse y retroceder un poco de donde estaban ellos.

"No me descuides nunca"

"Rakkor..." - notó Kha'Zix aún con el cuello débil

"Aahhhh... mi cabeza..." - se quejó Nidalee

"Que se acerque el primero" - les dijo Rengar - "El orden de las muertes no afecta al resultado"

"Afecta si te maato primer..."

"No vamos a matarlo" - le aclaró Pantheon

"Es el eneemigoo"

"No vamos a matarlo" - repitió de forma contundente

En ese momento, alguien observaba todo lo ocurrido y con una hoz muy similar a la que utilizaba el carcelero en sus manos. Parecía un hombre y comenzó a girar su arma.

La hoz iba también conectada a una cadena. De hecho el individuo esperó unos segundos y la tiró hacía donde estaba Rengar, provocandole una herida fatal.

"¡Aaaarrrghhh!" - rugió antes de caerse

"¡¿Rengar?!" - se alarmó la mujer

"¿Qué ha sido eso que le ha atacado?"

"Parecíaa una hooz"

La hoz causante cayó al suelo y fue poco a poco recogida por una persona que limpió la sangre de su arma casi al instante. Luego exprimió la sangre en un pequeño tarrito.

Nidalee levantó al cazador cor motivo de llevárselo, pero debido a la batalla y al cansancio acabó cayendo al suelo frente al Rakkor y la cucaracha.


	312. Atacante misterioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de Kha'Zix VS Rengar"

Rengar, el cazador, había sido atacado por una hoz muy similar a la de Thresh, que le rajó la espalda de una forma muy grave. Esto, por supuesto, interrumpió la pelea.

Ahora el vastaya se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la herida abierta y Nidalee colocándole una especie de vendaje hecho con plantas.

"Espero que estés bien...." - dijo la muchacha

"¿Qué es lo que le ha atacado?"

"¡¿Estás ciego o qué?! ¡Ha sido una hoz!"

"Una hoz... pero..." - murmuraba el Rakkor

"Deberíamoos... remataarlo..."

"Kha'Zix no vamos a matar a nadie" - le dijo en seco

"Pero ha intentado mataarnoos" 

"Sigue siendo un campeón, yo no mato a campeones" - dijo mientras se acercaba al gladiador

El insecto gruñó algo descontento y le siguió con cierta cautela. Pantheon observó la herida y efectivamente era grave, aunque no tanto como la que le propició en el pasado.

"¿Puedes llevarle a la academia? No está muy lejos de aquí"

"En la academia hay humanos... demasiados humanos..." - dijo con cierto odio

"Tuu eres una humaana" 

La mujer salvaje agarró su lanza y no se la tiró al monstruo del Vacío de milagro. Pantheon por su parte agarró el brazo del cazador y le levantó.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo?" - preguntó desconfiada

"Necesita ayuda médica" 

"¿Vaamos a ayudaarle?"

"Sería muy poco respetuoso si le dejamos morir aquí" 

"Pareces estupidoo"

"Me lo dicen a menudo" - dijo algo seco

Ante la mirada de desconfianza de Nidalee, Pantheon comenzó a caminar poco a poco con el híbrido totalmente inconsciente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - preguntó una voz aspera

"¿Thresh? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?"

El carcelero y el centauro aparecieron mirando los alrededores.

"¿Has matado al gato?" - preguntó el espectro de negro

"No, de hecho le han atacado por la espalda, con una hoz como la tuya"

"¿Una hoz como la mía?" - se extrañó el espectro - "Yo he estado con Hecarim"

"Eso es cierto, en todo momento"

"Dejaros de hablar" - gruñó la mujer salvaje - "Rengar necesita ayuda"

"Hecarim, es un campeón de la liga..." - le dijo Pantheon - "¿Te importaría ayudarnos?"

"No, ya iba siendo hora de volver" 

"Yo me voy a quedar, a ver por qué la niebla no se ha ido" - dijo Thresh

"Kha'Zix, quédate con él" - le ordenó el gladiador

"¿Poor qué? No me incumbee" 

"Porque has estado a punto de matarlo confundiendolo con Rengar" 

"Yo noo devuelvo favosres o compeensaciones" 

"Y yo no suelo perdonar a los insectos" - confirmó Thresh

Sin embargo finalmente el ser del Vacío y el jinete de las sombras se quedaron juntos, en el mismo claro donde se libró el combate.

"¿No mee poseyó Malzaahar una vez para mataarte?"

"Si... y yo casi te degüello en un ataque de ira..."

"No me gustaa ser controlaado..."

"A mi tampoco me gusta ser..."

El fantasma de negro se detuvo y giró la mirada hacía unos arbustos, donde parecía que había percibido un alma corrupta o de maldad similar.

"Me he dado cuenta de tu presencia"

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó una voz hueca - "Bastante tarde, me decepcionas"

"¿Otro cazaador?" 

"No, más bien un admirador" 

Desde los arbustos emergió un hombre similar a los invocadores, oculto por la niebla negra y acercándose poco a poco, dejando sorprendido a Thresh. 


	313. Yo soy la Linterna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Pantheon y Kha'Zix habían tenido una confrontación contra Rengar, que en el último momento fue atacado por un misterioso desconocido que permaneció en las sombras.

Thresh finalmente se quedó solo con la cucaracha cuando notó la presencia en aquel sitio, siendo que un hombre apareció delante de él.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?" - preguntó sorprendido

"¿Yo? Un simple transeúnte..."

"No pareces un Sangriento o un ente maligno"

"En efecto, yo soy humano, Thresh"

El hombre tenía un aspecto muy similar al del carcelero, con una capucha de color negro y una especie de tibias sobre esta. También portaba una hoz idéntica a la suya.

"¿Un humano que controla la niebla negra?"

"Se sorprendería de las habilidades que otorga la magia negra"

"Muchaa palabreería..." - murmulló Kha'Zix

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo, saqueador"

"¿Y con quien tiene que ver?" - preguntó el nigromante acercándose 

"Contigo, conmigo, con la academia e incluso con Rengar"

El desconocido enseñó un frasquito con lo que parecía ser sangre del cazador, la cual guardó de nuevo. Esto solo generó desconfianza en Thresh.

"Tu hoz es muy parecida a la mía, ¿dónde está la linterna?"

"¿La linterna? Yo soy la Linterna"

"Sabes, vine por tres almas corruptas y solo me he llevado dos... tu completarás bien la cuota" - dijo con voz fría

"¿Notas corrupción en mi? Carcelero"

Ciertamente parecía que su alma no rebosaba maldad o algún pecado grave, parece que el propio humano parecía convencido de que su ataque a Rengar fue justificado.

"Eres alguien extraño... y no eres un ser corrupto... pero yo sí lo soy"

"¿Mmmm?" 

El carcelero lanzó su gancho contra el encapuchado, quien simplemente se apartó a un lado. Esto sorprendió al espectro, pues lo hizo con mucha facilidad.

"Previsible, muy previsible" - dijo algo descontento

"Tu, insecto morado" 

"¿Qué quierees?" - preguntó Kha'Zix

"¿A qué esperas para ir a por él?"

El ser del Vacío sonrió y se lanzó con su Salto contra la Linterna. El encapuchado comenzó a girar su hoz aparentemente para atacarle.

Sin embargo su cadena fue lanzada contra un árbol, enganchándose y arrastrándose hacía él para evitar al monstruo.

"Veo venir vuestros ataques desde antes de hacerlos" 

"¡Grgrrrh! ¡Cállaate!" - gritó lanzando sus Pinchos

"Maldito humano..." - se quejó el espectro

La Linterna lanzó su hoz, enganchándola con la de Thresh y tirando de él para que se tragara los Pinchos que había lanzado Kha'Zix.

"Me llevó unos años mejorar esta técnica" - dijo el ser calaverico

"Arrgghh...." 

"Te voy a coortar en pedazoos"

"En realidad se va haciendo un poco tarde" - comentó mientras se dirigía hacía la niebla negra - "Pero ha sido bueno jugar con vosotros de nuevo"

"¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¡Esperate!"

"Volveremos a reencontrarnos, Thresh, no te preocupes por ello"

Kha'Zix se lanzó nuevamente hacía el humano, pero este ya se había marchado junto a la niebla negra, la cual se fue desvaneciendo.

"¿Quién eera ese tipoo?" 

"Se llamaba la Linterna... y por lo visto es humano..."

"Parecía conocernoos, eso es muuy raro"

"Somos una cucaracha mutante y un fantasma de negro"

"Peero no todos sabeen nuestros movimientoos"

Esto le hizo dudar al nigromante, pues físicamente era muy parecido a él. ¿Tal vez era alguien de su pasado? Porque si era así, él lo hubiera reconocido.

     


	314. Tratos pendientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Había pasado alguna noche tras lo ocurrido con la Linterna y Thresh decidió dejar todo ese asunto para más adelante. Primero tenía algo pendiente entre manos.

Es por esto que junto a Karthus se hallaba en el principal palacio Noxiano, en un patio exterior que la gente podía ver desde las calles.

"He de admitir que habéis formado todo un evento" - dijo el liche

"Así me ahorraré dar explicaciones" - le dijo Swain

"Me sorprendió que el Rey estuviera dispuesto a... ayudarle"

"¿Qué hay de malo en que dos reyes pacten?"

"Estas pactando con el mismo demonio"

"Te equivocas" - le dijo el Maestro de Cuervos - "Él pacta con el diablo"

A lo lejos se hallaban Leblanc, Elise y Thresh. Las dos primeras compartían algo en común, pues se conocían desde hace un tiempo.

Thresh por su parte fue quien convenció al Rey Arruinado de recompensar al emperador por sus servicios durante la aparición de la Reina Sangrienta.

"Entonces... ¿pertenecéis al mismo grupo satánico?"

"Satánico no, de magia negra" - aclaró Leblanc - "Aunque ya está disuelto"

"La Rosa Negra si era un grupo con estilo" - dijo la araña - "No como ese en el que tu y Viktor me habéis metido..."

"¿No estás contenta? Pues quéjate al doctor"

"¿Cómo no quejarme? Quitando a Kog'Maw, están una adolescente en plena pubertad, un yordle que apesta a gasolina y un ser mudo cósmico"

"Suena realmente triste" - sonrió Leblanc

"A veces tengo ganas de ofrecerte como sacrificio"

"¿A mi? Si soy un cacho de bombón"

"Tranquilas, femme fatales, que tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Eran las doce de la noche y las antorchas iluminaron a Karthus, quien alzó su brazo para hacer aparecer un círculo de color azulado.

Elise y los otros dos se colocaron formando un triangulo con el liche en medio.

"¡Damas y caballeros!" - hablaba Swain - "¡Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para preservar la supremacía Noxiana!"

El hombre se apoyó en su bastón y avanzó hacía el círculo.

"¡Hoy Noxus recobrará el significado de poder! ¡De fuerza! ¡De orgullo!"

"¿Estás preparado?" - murmuró Karthus

"Hoy Noxus... renace..."

El hechicero fantasma le tocó el pecho con su mano y el círculo comenzó a teñirse de un color rojo, con toda su energía penetrando en el cuerpo del hombre.

El General Noxiano temblaba al notar todo ese poder, con sus ojos y piel tornándose carmesí conforme el ritual continuaba.

"Creo que está funcionando" - notó Thresh - "Está... rejuveneciendo..."

"Está absorbiendo el poder que el Rey le da..."

"Está muy bueno" - admitió Leblanc

Los Jinetes de las Sombras se giraron al escuchar esta declaración.

"¿Qué? Sigo siendo una mujer"

Cuando el ritual terminó, Swain portaba un cuerpo más joven, con una larga melena blanca y un aspecto similar al que tenía hace décadas.

Un cuervo se paró en su hombro y pudo comprobar el nuevo poder que recorría por sus venas.

"¡Hoy Noxus renace! ¡Y su poder también!"

El pueblo ovacionó ante el poder que desprendía su general supremo.

"Esta gente está hipnotizada o algo" - murmuró el liche

"No, son Noxianos, son conceptos distintos"

"Si tu lo dices...."

El carcelero se acercó a su amigo y este sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano, contento de este renacimiento que había recibido.


	315. ¿Quién es la Linterna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Uno o dos días tras el encuentro entre Thresh y el misterioso humano conocido como Linterna, el espectro había decidido acudir a alguien que pudiese ayudarle.

El Rey Arruinado ya estaba algo harto de sus últimos mil problemas, por lo que al ser otro tema humano (y después de lo de Swain) decidió recurrir al científico supremo.

"......." - el espectro estaba en silencio

"......." - Taliyah leía al otro lado del sofá

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

" _La Casa de los Espíritus_ " - dijo sin apartar la mirada

"Valiente trozo de porquería..."

"Pues a mi me gusta" - le dijo algo enojada

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y de él salió Blitzcrank, quien dio una señal para que el fantasma de negro pudiera entrar.

"Buenas días, Viktor" - le saludó el espectro

"Buenas, siento no haber podido asistir a la ceremonia Noxiana" - dijo mientras reparaba su tercer brazo - "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" 

"Necesito información sobre un tipo"

"¿No tienes poderes mágicos? No creo que debas pedirme ayuda"

"Lo he intentado, créeme, pero no sé nada más allá de su nombre"

"Eso es raro, ¿qué hay de tu Rey Arruinado?"

"Acaba de pactar con un ser humano para darle la juventud eterna... ¿de verdad crees que querrá volver a ser molestado?"

"Es curioso ver como le tienes miedo a alguien"

El carcelero golpeó con su hoz una de las mesas de operaciones, cosa que molestó al heraldo de las máquinas.

"Has venido a mi laboratorio buscando ayuda... compórtate"

Poca gente tenía el suficiente valor como para hablarle así a Thresh, pero entre ellos estaba Viktor, su líder de los Emisarios y el único que podía ayudarle.

"¿Cómo se llama el humano?"

"Se hacía llamar la Linterna" - le respondió a regañadientes

"¿La Linterna? Creo que vas a tener que ser más específico"

"Llevaba una hoz como la mía, pudo leer mis movimientos y los de Kha'Zix, prevenirnos, y también sabía lo suficiente de nosotros"

El científico se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar, luego se dirigió a su ordenador y abrió una serie de programas.

Había una carpeta con un programa que llevaba consigo millones de bases de datos de personas con nombres realmente curiosos.

"Has dicho tus movimientos y los de Kha'Zix..." - la lista se redujo a miles

"Pudo dañar a Rengar, si te sirve de algo"

"También a Rengar..." - la lista se redujo a un par de miles menos - "Sigue siendo muy poca información"

"Tenía cierta influencia sobre la niebla negra..."

"Eso me sirve de muy po...."

"SEÑOR VIKTOR" - interrumpió Blitzcrank - "LE LLAMAN POR TELÉFONO"

"Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, Blitzcrank"

"PERO DICE QUE ES IMPORTANTE"

El heraldo de las máquinas cogió el teléfono y tuvo una breve charla la cual terminó con el científico agarrando su cetro y gadgets.

"Thresh, tenemos que ir a Zaun" - le dice el cyborg

"¿A Zaun? ¿Para qué?" 

"Hay alguien causando el caos... un humano de extraña apariencia..."

"¿La Linterna se encuentra en Zaun?"

"No lo sé, eso lo confirmarás tu" - le dijo Viktor

En ese momento una figura que no correspondía a la de la Linterna se encontraba entre los gases y niebla de Zaun, con varios cuerpos caídos detrás suya.


	316. Efectos destructivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Thresh había visitado el laboratorio de Viktor para averiguar más información acerca del misterioso humano conocido como la Linterna.

Pero fue ese mismo día que Zaun se vio amenazada por un hombre que solo causaba el pánico entre las calles de la ciudad subterránea.

"¡Corred!" - gritó un hombre aleatorio - "¡Se está acercando!"

"¡Ya viene el hechicero!"

Las tuberías y el gas que producían ocultaban parte de la presencia, quien dio un golpe con su cetro en el suelo, disipando la polución del lugar.

Su aspecto era similar al de un brujo, con ropas grisáceas tirando a oscuras, varios accesorios metálicos y un cetro de hechicero.

"¿Nadie puede defender esta maldita ciudad? Me decepcionáis"

"¡Cállate monstruo!" - gritó un hombre lanzando un cocktel molotov

"¿Qué clase de juego crees que es este?"

El brujo puso su cetro por delante, haciendo que el objeto volviera con su propietario, explotando en el proceso.

"Esto debería atraer al carcelero..." - murmuró el hombre

"¡Deténgase ahora mismo!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Más revolucionarios?"

"¡Esta es nuestra ciudad!" - gritó uno de ellos

"¡No nos fustigarán los barones de Zaun!"

"¿Barones? Yo no soy un barón...." - dijo fríamente

"¿Entonces quien eres?"

"Yo soy el Oscuro" - dijo apretando su cetro

Los hombre le empezaron a disparar con múltiples balas y rayos de energía, los cuales repelió haciendo girar su arma principal, luego los dirigió hacía ellos.

"Esto es lamentable"

"¡Detente!" - escuchó una voz femenina

"¿Mmm?" - el hombre se giró y vio a Janna

El aire se notaba menos cargado a su alrededor y parecía que los charcos tóxicos se estaban purificando solo con su presencia.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Janna"

"Detente con toda esta masacre y destrucción"

"No puedo, estoy intentando impresionar a alguien" - le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor - "Hasta que no aparezca... tendré que hacer más ruido..."

Las tuberías de la calle comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, esta vez eran los que había alrededor de la ninfa, quien se vio rápidamente inundada por los gases.

Aunque claro, hablábamos de la reina del aire, estos gases fueron purificados en cuanto tocaron su piel, siendo un ataque inservible.

"¿Eso fue inteligente?" - le preguntó la mujer

"No, pero eso si" 

Janna fue atacada por la espalda con las varias tuberías que se habían roto y que ahora estaban muy afiladas. Esquivó la mayoría salvo un par de ellas.

"Siempre quise saber si las diosas sangran..."

"¡Monzón!" - gritó la mujer alada

Una gran ráfaga de aire hizo que todos los gases, toxicidades y tuberías pudieran alejarse de ella, quedando solo el Oscuro, inamovible.

"Impresionante" - admitió el humano

"¿En serio? Porque no lo pareces"

"El caso es que tus poderes son increíbles, eso es innegable" - comentó mientras se acercaba - "Pero los míos son mucho mejores"

El Oscuro alzó su brazo y apretó el puño, momento en que la mujer de blanco dejó de moverse, no podía hacer nada que no fuera observarle.

El hechicero empezó a crear una especie de bola de energía similar al Estallido Primordial que solía usar Veigar. Si este también desconocía se desconoce.

"Arrrff.... no puedo..." 

"Parece que los dioses no solo sangran..."

"¿Quién... eres...."

"También pueden morirse...."

Y el humano lanzó su hechizo de energía contra Janna, quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

 


	317. Un día muy oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Una especie de hechicero (que se hacía llamar el Oscuro) apareció sembrando el pánico en las bajas calles de Zaun, llegando al punto de casi matar a la campeona Janna.

Sin embargo una especie de de resplandor azul hizo que el mago se encontrara persiguiendo nuevamente a esos callejeros hombres de Zaun.

"No veo sangre en las calles" - comentó extrañado

"¡Corred! ¡Viene el asesino!" 

"Entiendo... he viajado...."

"Viajado en el tiempo" - dijo una voz más joven

El hombre de sombrero se giró para ver a un joven de piel morena y con una enorme manecilla de reloj entre sus manos, sonriendole desafiante.

"Tu eres Ekko, el chico que..."

"El chico que quebró el tiempo" - completó el campeón

"Enhorabuena por salvar a la ninfa en otra línea de tiempo" - le dijo mientras cargaba algo de magia - "Ahora veamos tu suerte"

El Oscuro lanzó un ataque de magia contra Ekko, quien lo vio a cámara lenta y pudo esquivarlo con mucha facilidad. 

"Bonita bola de energía, la vi venir a kilómetros"

"¿También viste venir la explosión?"

"¿La explo qué?"

La bola de energía que estaba tras Ekko explotó, impulsando al chico hacía el hechicero, que puso su cetro por delante y lo suspendió en el aire.

"Dime, niño, ¿qué opinas de la magia?"

"Sobrevalorada" - dijo con cierto enfado

"Pues ahora tu serás el sobrevolador"

"Uff tus chistes son muy...."

El Oscuro alzó su mano, elevando a Ekko hacía una altura en la que empezaba a faltarle un poco de aire, por lo que tiró de su cuerda temporal.

Ahora estaba delante del brujo, mientras este cargaba su ataque.

"¿Cuántas veces más vas a rebobinar?"

"Solo van dos veces, viejo" - le dijo desafiante

El hechicero de gris lanzó su bola de energía al suelo en lugar de al propio Ekko. El hechizo estalló, lanzando múltiples rocas contra el viajero del tiempo.

Pero Ekko era rápido y pudo esquivar muchas de ellas, acercándose para crear un "doble de tiempo" con el que atacarle.

"Ahora eres...."

"....uno contra dos...."

"Si, ya veo mi desventaja" - admitió mientras tocaba con su cetro el suelo

Instantáneamente Ekko regresó a su posición inicial, donde fue brutalmente golpeado por las rocas que habían salido disparadas por la explosión.

"Arff...." - se quejó el mascullado chico - "¿Magia del tiempo?"

"Si, es lo que tiene la práctica diaria" 

"Pero.. no todos pueden usarla... solo..."

"¿Solo Zilean? Si, he aprendido muy bien de él" 

El hechicero vio venir a los distintos mafiosos y fue entonces que usó su cetro para levantar a Ekko en el aire, usándolo de barrera humana.

"¿Crees que acabarán disparando? Podemos apostar"

"¿Qué tipo de apuestas?" - preguntó una voz femenina

El Oscuro reconoció la voz y se giró para ver a Evelynn salir desde las sombras del callejón donde supuestamente luchó con Janna.

"Evelynn...." - dijo con interés

"Veo que tengo admiradores" 

"Chsst... si tu estás aquí es que él ha venido..."

"Vaya, veo que no es un fan" 

"Más bien es un insecto" - dijo una voz fría

Thresh surgía de entre los gases de la ciudad, habiendo dejado en el suelo a los habitantes que sostenían las armas y caminando lentamente.

"Ahora dime, ¿quién demonios eres tu?"


	318. Clases de oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Un extraño hechicero conocido como el Oscuro apareció en las calles de Zaun, buscando atraer la atención de Thresh y derrotando en el proceso a Ekko.

El nigromante acabó apareciendo junto a su esposa, con intenciones hostiles. No obstante el humano parecía mucho más calmado que ellos.

"Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando conocerte, Thresh"

"¿Tantas ganas tenías de encontrar a la muerte?"

"Thresh, querido, déjame disfrutar un poco a mi también"

"Seguro que disfrutas mucho de tus carnicerías, pero con este cetro y mis habilidades de magia dicen lo contrario"

"¿Crees que puedes derrotarme?" - preguntó extrañado

"No, pienso que puedo divertirme un poco"

"Ese tipo raro me cae bien" - comentó Evelynn

El fantasma de negro lanzó su hoz y cadena contra el hechicero, quien simplemente se limitó a esquivarlo con la misma facilidad que la Linterna.

"Esta vez no, niño malabares"

La hoz se enganchó en una farola, momento en que Evelynn se subió a la cadena y a correr hacía el hechicero. Este sin prisas tocó la cadena.

"¿Te suena lo que es la Tensión Eléctrica?"

"¿Ha dicho eléctrica?" - repitió la diablesa

Una descarga de electricidad azul recorrió la cadena hasta llegar a la campeona, que fue derribada y cayó al suelo.

"Hay varios campeones a los que he estado observando"

"¿Algo que hayas aprendido de mi?"

"No hay nada en ti que me interese, al menos en habili...."

Pero el brujo fue golpeado por un puñetazo a gran velocidad propiciado por Thresh, quien se arrastró hacía allí con su propia cadena.

"Yo tengo un marido" - dijo reincorporandose

"Arff... buen golpe..."

"Cállate de una vez"

El jinete de las sombras intentó golpearle con su arma, solo para ser detenido por un hechizo de Barrera que le detuvo.

"Te noto un poco agresivo... y eso me gusta"

"La gente como tu me saca de mis casillas"

"¿Por qué daño a gente? Señor carcelero"

"No, porque estás haciendo mi trabajo" - dijo fríamente

Thresh volvió a golpear la barrera, pero esta vez fue destruida, no por el espectro sino por las Púas de Odio que había usado Evelynn.

"Mira por los dos lados" 

"Aún tengo más trucos" - aseguró usando su cetro

En una intensa luz amarilla, el humano se colocó detrás del nigromante.

"¡Prender!" - gritó mientras tocaba a Thresh

"¡Arrrghhh!" 

"¡Thresh!"

El carcelero estaba ardiendo, aunque eso no era realmente un problema para el muerto viviente, que se dio la vuelta y agarró a su oponente de las cadenas de su chaqueta.

"Voy a destriparte...."

"¿No quieres que hable de la Linterna?"

Esto hizo que el Emisario del Mal dudara por un momento, mirando de reojo a su mujer.

"¿Por qué crees que no he usado mi truquito del tiempo?"

"¿Qué sabes de la Linterna?"

"Si quieres saberlo tendrás que llevarme a la cárcel o algo, no aquí"

"¡¿Te crees que estás en posición para negociar o algo?! ¡¿Y para qué quieres una cárcel?!"

"Obviamente es para protegerme de ti, al menos de momento"

El brujo lanzó su cetro al Abrazo Agónico, quien se extrañó por este acto, ya que parecía ser la fuente de sus principales poderes.

"¿Hay trato entonces?"

"Evelynn, ¿cual es la prisión más cercana?"

"Está la cárcel de Piltover y también las minas de Zaun"

"Tienes suerte, chaval, escoge"


	319. Interrogatorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Nuestra historia comienza extrañamente en la comisaría de Piltover, la cual está vacía salvo por un puñado de campeones, que son Vi, Viktor, Thresh y Evelynn.

La agente de Piltover y el científico supremo estaban tras la ventana de la sala de interrogatorios, hablando sobre lo raro que es la situación.

"No puedo creer que te las apañases para que todos se fueran" - comentó Vi

"Solo tuve que contactar con Nautilus... un poco de caos, ya sabes"

"¿Ya sabes? Después yo me llevo la bronca" - le dijo con enfado

"Es la única manera de que ese hechicero hable, y además puedes apresarlo, el porcentaje de sucesos está convenientemente a tu favor"

"Convenientemente a tu favor..." - replicó con voz aguda

Mientras tanto, el carcelero y su mujer se encontraban frente a un brujo que carecía de su cetro, esposado por voluntad.

"Dime, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" 

"Una vez tuve el nombre de James, antes de decidirme por el de Oscuro"

"¿Y qué te traes con la Linterna?"

"Hay que tener amistad entre hermanos, ¿no?" - reveló con un tono de humor - "Después de todo la familia es lo más importante... ¿no?"

"La familia da asco" - gruñó el nigromante

"No, tu familia daba asco, la mía no"

El esqueleto notó que era la primera vez que ese tipo que se hacía llamar el Oscuro parecía enfadado y no con un tono de humor.

"Aunque parezca mentira tu y yo nos conocemos, Thresh"

"Recordaría haber visto a un tipo que viste igual que Veigar" - intervino Evelynn

"He dicho Thresh, no succubo de segunda"

"Vigila lo que dices" - le amenazó el espectro con su hoz por delante

"Pero es cierto, realmente los dos nos conocemos, aunque de una forma indirecta"

"¿Sangriento? ¿espíritu?" 

"Invocador, yo antaño fui un invocador"

"¿Tu eras un invocador? Eso... explica cosas..."

Si, realmente explicaba por qué conocía las habilidades de ciertos campeones y por qué sabía tanto de ellos, incluidos sus movimientos.

"Te estuve observando por mucho tiempo, a ti, a Kha'Zix, a Kennen, Viktor, Brand, Veigar, Karthus, Blitzcrank... y la lista sigue"

"¿Por qué un invocador iba a usar la magia para causar el caos?"

"En realidad todo se resume en la familia..."

"Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿no respondermes?"

"Cierto.. ¿por qué causar el caos? por la misma razón por la que Nautilus está distrayendo a la policía de Piltover en estos momentos"

"Distrayen... maldito humano de..."

El carcelero salió de la habitación para ir a hablar con el heraldo de las máquinas.

"Thresh, lo que ha dicho el Oscuro..."

"¡Esa maldita Linterna está en la academia!"

"¿Por qué iba a estar allí?"

"Ni lo sé ni me importa, pero quiero verlo muerto" - dijo con enfado

El doctor apretó un par de botones de su brazo mecánico y abrió un portal que conectaba con la habitación del nigromante.

"No le mates, lo quiero vivo"

"¿Vivo? ¿Para qué lo quieres vivo?"

"Eso no te incumbe" - le contestó en seco - "Pero te he ayudado con el Oscuro y ha viajar hasta allí, así que lo quiero vivo"

"Maldito loco..."

El carcelero y Evelynn cruzaron el portal para llegar a su habitación. Desde ahí pudieron ver a la Linterna a través de la ventana, esperándoles.


	320. Evelynn VS Linterna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Thresh y Evelynn habían estado brevemente en Zaun para hablar con Viktor, encontrando a un extraño hechicero que estaba vinculado con la Linterna.

Sabiendo que este planeaba algo en su ausencia, el carcelero regresó junto a su mujer y se encontró al asaltante en el exterior del edificio.

"Ahí está ese maldito humano...."

"Thresh, ¿ese campo de ahí a lo lejos no te suena de algo?"

"¿Campo? ¿qué campo ni que... espera, ese es el cementerio"

"Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo" - dijo la diablesa

"¿Tu? ¿Por qué tu? Al que le ha tocado la moral es a mi"

"Lo sé, cielo, pero Viktor lo quería vivo, no muerto" - le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus látigos - "Además, ya oíste al Oscuro, conoce todas tus técnicas"

"Chsst... no muerto..."

La hacedora de viudas dio un salto y se mezcló con las sombras del ambiente, llegando en pocos segundos a donde se encontraba el extraño enmascarado.

"Hola, fan de Thresh" - le saludó sonriente

"Hola, señora de Thresh"

"Hacía años que alguien no me llamaba así"

"Supongo que habrá venido para la típica pelea, ¿verdad?"

"Si, desgraciadamente a mi marido no le caes muy bien y tengo que hacerte algunos cortes... heridas... tal vez con tu propio gancho o..."

"Disculpa pero ¿podemos terminar esto rápido? tengo un ritual que hacer"

"Oh, lo siento, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el Lunes..."

"Hoy es Martes" - le dijo en seco

"Cierto, mejor terminamos esto cuanto antes"

La Linterna comenzó a girar la cadena de la hoz a gran velocidad, esperando a que Evelynn hiciera el primer movimiento.

La diablesa corrió a gran velocidad, momento en que el humano lanzó su cadena contra ella. Pero la nigromante era más astuta y se sumergió en las sombras de la cadena.

"Buen truco... tengo que aprenderlo..."

"Estos trucos no se aprenden" - dijo la mujer saliendo de la sombra

La campeona le dio una gran patada, seguida de varios latigazos, aunque no se esperaba que la cadena volviese y la enredara.

"Todo se puede aprender en esta vida... o en la muerte..."

"¿Estuviste esperando para soltar la frase?"

"Si, así es, no te voy a mentir, soy nuevo en esto de extorsionar"

"Bien, pero no voy a ser suave contigo"

Evelynn golpeó el suelo, atacándole con sus Púas de Odio y permitiendole escaquearse de la cadena gracias a su poder de fundirse con las sombras.

La Linterna seguía intentando atacarle con la hoz pero ella era demasiado rápida y terminó por golpearle con sus látigos contra el árbol.

"Eso ha sido inesperado..." - dijo intentando coger su arma

"No deberías usar armas de imitación" - le replicó pisandole la mano - "Mis látigos son originales y hechos a mano"

"¿Puedes dejar de hablas así?"

"¿Hablar cómo?" - preguntó algo extrañada

"Hablar con doble sentido... se supone que me querías vivo"

"Si, Thresh debe de estar deseando hablar contigo"

Evelynn agarró con uno de sus látigos la capucha del joven y con el otro su arma. Esto sin sospechar que la Linterna miraba fijamente al cementerio.

"Para ser el malo de turno me caes bien"

"Mi hermano siempre decía... que era alguien peculiar..."

Otra cosa que no se notó en el momento fueron unas runas que dejó en aquel árbol.


	321. Todo por la familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Evelynn había tenido una confrontación con el extraño conocido como la Linterna, quien acabó siendo derrotado por la diablesa de blanco.

Viktor lo quería vivo después de que el carcelero le sonsacara lo que quisiese, motivo por el que este seguía vivo y atado en la silla del nigromante.

"¿Me atáis con unas cuerdas?" 

"¿Tienes algún problema con las cuerdas?" - preguntó Evelynn

"No.. es solo que.. esperaba cadenas..."

"Créeme que si pudiera matarte si usaría cadenas" - le dijo Thresh

"Bien... ¿qué queréis ahora?"

"Evelynn, quitale esa máscara de Kog'Maw que tiene"

"No es de Kog'Maw, estúpido, es un cráneo"

La nigromante procedió a quitarle la capucha y máscara, revelando el aspecto de un hombre joven, más joven que el Oscuro.

"Dime, ¿tu también eres un invocador?"

"Era un invocador, efectivamente..."

"¿Tu y el Oscuro sois amigos o socios? Porque él ya ha dicho que te conocía"

"Claro que me conoce, es mi hermano"

"Tendríamos que haberlo visto venir" - le dijo la hacedora de viudas a su marido 

"Si, deberíamos, porque parece que toda (bababui) persona que conozco tiene (bababui) problemas familiares"

"¿Besas a tu mujer con esa boca?" 

"Tienes mucho humor para estar frente al carcelero, niño"

"A veces tienes que tratar el odio y el miedo con humor... conoces a mi hermano así que no debería de sorprenderte..."

El fantasma de negro agarró su hoz y estuvo a punto de golpearle con ella pero se contuvo.

"Oye, Linterna, ¿por qué atacaste a Rengar? Thresh dice que cogiste de su sangre"

"En efecto, cogí sangre suya para un ritual de invocación"

"¿Para invocar el qué?"

"¿Qué más da? Evelynn frustró mis intentos y la sangre se volvió inservible"

"Algo me dice que el ritual era para Thresh... ¿por qué?" - preguntó Evelynn

"Déjalo, seguro que era para controlarme o quitarme mis poderes"

"Thresh, creo que estaría bien saber por qué dejaron de ser invocadores..."

"Porque tendrán algún trauma o..."

"Fue por venganza" - dijo en seco

"¿Venganza? Si no te conozco de nada"

"Me esperaba una contestación así"

La voz del humano cambió a ser una más fría y rota, parecía que todo ese humor se había cortado de forma tajante.

"Esta es la historia de tres hermanos... no eran muy destacables y tampoco tuvieron una mala infancia pero... se querían mucho..."

"Uno de ellos el Oscuro" - argumentó Evelynn - "Y el otro..."

"El otro falleció... tenía una casa en Piltover y sin saber muy bien por qué recibió la visita de un espíritu... un ente..."

La Linterna clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Thresh, mirándolo con odio.

"Ese verdugo llevaba una cadena... una hoz... una linterna..."

"¿Cuando murió tu hermano?" - preguntó el carcelero

"Murió hace meses... él era un buen hombre... realmente lo era... ¡y tu lo mataste a sangre fría! ¡en su propia casa! ¡libre de todo mal!"

Thresh pareció recordar aquel asesinato cuando todavía tenía al Rey Sangriento controlando parte de su mente. De hecho fue ese asesinato el motivo de desconfianza de los Emisarios.

"Es cierto, yo maté a tu hermano"

"Yo siempre intenté ayudarte en la grieta y mis hermanos también... y tu lo mataste sin ningún miramiento..."

"Evelynn, por favor, llevatelo" - le pidió el fantasma

"Esto no ha terminado... carcelero..."


	322. Rituales oscuros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Tras tener una charla con el carcelero y Evelynn, el extraño invocador conocido como la Linterna fue dejado en la habitación del nigromante mientras los campeones charlaban.

"Hey, Thresh, ¿vas a llamar ya a Viktor?"

"Si... él quería inspeccionar a la Linterna..."

"¿Te sientes culpable?" - preguntó su mujer

"¿Culpable? ¿Por qué iba a sentirme culpable? Yo soy el carcelero, es mi deber el de cazar almas para las Islas de las Sombras"

"Si tu lo dices..." 

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque ese chico parecía muy enfadado, casi tanto como lo estás tu habitualmente"

"Chsst, tonterías, estas delirando"

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas se encuentra observando con Vi la celda del Oscuro.

"Vi, el invocador le dijo a Thresh que sus poderes residían en su cetro, ¿verdad?"

"Algo así dijo, aunque no le eché mucha importancia"

"No soy experto en magia... pero está escribiendo algo con tiza..."

"¿Crees que puede ser peligroso?"

"En mi día a día todo es peligroso"

El científico supremo utilizó su creador de portales para abrir uno entre su laboratorio y la ubicación del carcelero. Gracias a dios Evelynn estaba tapada.

"Thresh, ven inmediatamente"

"¿Ya estás con tus portales? ¿Qué pasa si entra otro campeón?"

"Date prisa, tiene que ver con el Oscuro"

Los nigromantes escucharon esto y fueron a ver lo que ocurría. Thresh rápidamente entendió que el brujo estaba dibujando una especie de círculo.

"Está dibujando un ritual..."

"¿Un ritual? ¿No dijisteis que no tenía poderes?"

"Sus poderes venían del cetro, pero si sabe rituales eso no puede evitarse" - dijo mientras lo observaba - "Pero no puede llevarlo a cabo..."

"¿Tantos requisitos tiene?"

"Es un ritual de muerte anunciada" - dijo Evelynn - "Son necesario mínimo dos personas y también son necesarias unas runas...."

En ese mismo momento la pareja intercambió miradas al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El carcelero fue quien se marchó corriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cuál es el otro ingrediente?"

"Sangre de vastaya...." 

"Eso es algo malo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Vi

Thresh llegó a su habitación donde un desatado Linterna había trazado un círculo idéntico al que había hecho el Oscuro.

"No... no lo hagas...."

"¿Eso es lo que te dijo mi hermano?" - preguntó el humano con odio y rencor - "¡Adaicnuna Aniratak Dez Rotkciv Etreum!"

Un resplandor azulado se pudo ver desde la ventana. Linterna había dejado una serie de runas en los campos de la academia que servían como llamada.

Y el ente que invocó no solo respondió a su llamada sino que se manifestó en el cementerio.

"Espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo...."

"He invocado a la Muerte Anunciada"

"¡¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?!"

"He invocado a un heraldo de la muerte... que no se detendrá hasta que mate a la persona cuyo nombre ha escrito mi hermano..."

"Maldito humano de...."

"El Rey Arruinado salvó tu alma de que se perdiera en el infierno cuando estabas vivo, pero ahora es la muerte misma quien la reclamará"

En la prisión de Piltover, el Oscuro ya había terminado su parte del ritual, la cual consistía en decir las mismas palabras mientras escribía el nombre del condenado.

En efecto, el nombre del condenado era el de Thresh.


	323. La Muerte Anunciada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

La Linterna y el Oscuro se las habían arreglado para realizar un ritual que invocara a la Muerte Anunciada, un ente que resultaba ser el heraldo de la muerte.

Este ser perseguía a quien marcaran en el ritual hasta llevarlo al infierno y en esta ocasión el marcado era Thresh, el carcelero.

"Thresh" - le avisó Evelynn entrando en la habitación - "¿Le han invocado?"

"Si... avisa a Karthus..."

"No sé si el viejo podrá...."

"¡Es la maldita voz de la muerte! ¡Ve a llamarle!"

La hacedora de viudas se marchó corriendo mientras el carcelero abría la ventana, dispuesto a saltar por ella y hacer frente al ser que habían despertado.

"¿De verdad vas a intentar enfrentarle?"

"No, por supuesto que no, voy a intentar alejarlo de aquí"

"¿Te preocupan los campeones?" - se extrañó el humano

"Los campeones pueden morirse si quieren, pero si la Muerte Anunciada marca a alguien no irá solo a por él" - le dijo con enfado

"¿A qué te refieres? Ira por la sangre del marcado"

"Irá por la familia del marcado" - le dijo el nigromante - "En otras palabras, después de matarme a mi irá a por Evelynn"

Segundos después el espectro se lanzó hacía el suelo, aterrizando y corriendo hacía el cementerio mientras agarraba su linterna.

Unos murmullos fueron dichos a esta pero no se lograban entender. En poco tiempo hizo su llegada la Muerte Anunciada, un cadavérico ser con capa y ropajes azules.

"Thresh" - le llamó el ente

"Ese soy yo... ven a por mi..."

"Thresh...."

El espectro se acercaba a él levitando y extendiendo la mano, sabiendo que un solo toque suyo equivalía al toque de la muerte.

"Jamás pensé que conocería una segunda muerte..." - dijo alejandose

"Thresh...."

"Venga, más rápido, que solo estoy andan..."

El suelo comenzó a temblar y una estampida de jinetes espectrales impactaron contra la Muerte Anunciada, quien fácilmente pudo disuadirles.

"Thresh, ¿he llegado tarde?" - preguntó Hecarim

"No... realmente has llegado algo justo... aunque no ha servido de mucho..."

"Thresh..." - la Muerte continuaba avanzando

"¿Cómo le detenemos?" 

"No podemos detenerle"

"Lo aceptas con mucha facilidad"

"Confío en que Evelynn llegue a tiempo...."

Thresh retrocedía cada poco tiempo sin llegar a echar a correr, si hacía eso la Muerte Anunciada podría optar por aparecerse delante suya y sería el fin.

"Al menos contestaste a la llamada"

"Si, pero no fui el único en hacerlo...."

"Thresh...."

"¡Crrrrooooo!"

Una bandada de cuervos apareció de la nada, siendo mandada por Fiddlesticks, el Mensajero del Miedo. Este avanzó con guadaña en mano hacía la Muerte Anunciada.

Pero su ataque se vio frenado por la misma muerte, que le agarró y lanzó contra un árbol.

"Thresh...." - su simple voz hizo que los cuervos murieran

"¿Cómo vences a la muerte si ya estás muerto?"

"¿Muriendo de nuevo?"

"Eso no suena demasiado bien..."

Pero en el fondo el carcelero estaba enfadado y furioso. Él ya había muerto una vez para tener esos poderes diabólicos y ahora iba a pasar por lo mismo de una forma denigrante.

"Al menos me mandará al infierno la mismísima muerte..."

"¿Ahora es cuando te sale el humor?" - preguntó el jinete

"Thresh.... debo llevarte... conmigo..."

La Muerte Anunciada estaba a escasos pasos de los nigromantes.

"¡Detente!" - le gritó una voz femenina


	324. Decidamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Thresh había sido víctima de un ritual formado por el Oscuro y la Linterna, dos hermanos invocadores que querían vengarse del carcelero por un asesinato que cometió.

El resultado fue la Muerte Anunciada, un ente que derivaba de la misma muerte y que pudo hacer frente a Hecarim y Fiddlesticks sin mucho desafío.

"¡Detente!" - le gritó una voz femenina

"¿Mmm? Esa no es la voz de Eve...."

"................."

El espectro de azul se paró frente a Kindred y el Lobo, los cazadores eternos que representaban una de las tantas formas físicas de la muerte.

"¿Kindred? ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?"

"Nos invocaron con un ritual... ¿verdad lobo?"

" **Con dos rituales, de hecho** "

"¿Habéis dicho dos rituales?"

Detrás del ente se encontraba la Linterna, cruzado de brazos y en silencio.

"¡Maldito mortal! ¡¿No te valía con invocar a una parca?!"

"En realidad, carcelero, quería eliminar su primer ritual" - le dijo el cordero

"¿Eliminar el primer ritual?"

La entidad enmascarada se acercó a la Muerte Anunciada y ambos se dieron la mano, comenzando a hablar el uno con el otro sin soltarla.

"¿Nos han invocado para eliminar a Thresh?"

"Si... debemos eliminarlo..."

"Eso lo habíamos sentido, como una mera inquietud"

"¡¿Una mera inquietud?! ¡Qué estoy delante!" - gritó Thresh

Las tres muertes se giraron para mirar fijamente al carcelero, quien no tenía ni voz ni voto en esa conversación. Luego siguieron a lo suyo.

"Thresh está asociado al Rey Arruinado... ¿realmente compensa que nos lo llevemos?"

"Cuando acudimos como la Muerte Anunciada nunca fallamos..."

" **Es un debate muy duro... ¿qué podríamos hacer?** "

"¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar con el Rey Arruinado? Suya es la alma del nigromante"

" **O tal vez dejarlo pasar...** "

"Pero no podemos fallar... nunca fallamos..."

"No vamos a fallar, simplemente vamos a anularlo"

"Entiendo... el segundo ritual fue para prevenir el primero..."

" **También se puede notar que estar entre mortales es un infierno mayor para él** "

"¿Y qué hay del mortal que nos invocó?"

" **Tal vez haya aprendido a no jugar con cosas muertas** "

Cuando acabaron de hablar, la Muerte Anunciada se fusionó con Kindred, pues en sí era una manifestación de la muerte al igual que ellos.

"Entonces... ¿Thresh está libre?" - preguntó el centauro

"Enhorabuena por sobrevivir al juicio de la muerte... algo que no muy a menudo ocurre..."

" **Pero te advertimos que esto no sucederá una segunda vez** " - le advirtió el lobo - " **No podemos matarte pero si enviarte al inframundo** "

"Arrrgg...." - se quejaba Fiddlesticks - "¿Qué me he perdido?"

El espantapájaros levantó la mirada y vio a la Linterna por detrás de Thresh por lo que instintivamente agarró su guadaña y la lanzó contra él sin dudarlo.

Extrañamente fue el carcelero quien extendió el brazo y paró la guadaña.

"Lo siento, Fiddlesticks, pero algunos mortales quieren hablar con él"

"¿Y qué hacemos?" 

"Seguir con nuestro trabajo" - dijo Hecarim antes de marcharse

"Invocador" - habló el Cordero a la Linterna - "Espero que no tengamos que vernos en un futuro cercano"

"Lo mismo espero..." - respondió nervioso

Kindred corrió hacía un árbol y desapareció detrás de este, sin dejar rastro.

"Maldito mortal, por tu culpa casi soy enviado al inframundo"

"Ya estas muerto, ¿qué más da un cambio de aires?"

El carcelero fue tentado a degollarlo con su hoz, pero Viktor quería conocerlo.


	325. En piezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 13 del "Arco de la Linterna"

Thresh había logrado sobrevivir a la Muerte Anunciada, aunque fuera gracias a la Linterna y a la intervención de Kindred. Pero aún quedaba algo pendiente.

Uno de los humanos responsables de esto, la Linterna, ahora tenía que rendir cuentas frente al doctor Viktor. Un destino mejor que morir a manos del carcelero.

"¿Eres consciente de que tu hermano ha escapado?"

"¿Mi hermano? Raro hubiera sido que le detuvierais quitandole el cetro..."

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"

"Según Thresh vas a experimentar conmigo..."

"El nigromante te mintió en parte" - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Y por qué es una mesa de autopsias?"

Efectivamente la Linterna se encontraba en una camilla de autopsias colocada de frente, para que pudiera hablar con el científico.

"Puedes cuestionar al doctor y ser desintegrado por mi Rayo de la Muerte..."

"Perdón, continué...." - pidió el humano

"¿Sabes? Yo también tuve una vez un hermano"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó el enmascarado - "No lo sabía"

"También era invocador y falleció mientras ejercía como tal"

"¿Fue por culpa de alguien?"

"En su momento le eché la culpa de todo a la academia y..."

"Intentas matarles a todo, ¿no?"

"No, soy un científico, ¿por quién me has tomado?" - dijo indignado - "Intenté controlar a todos los campeones para dominar el mundo"

"¿Eso puede compararse a invocar a la muerte?"

"A lo que me estoy refiriendo con todo esto es que tienes que dejar a tu hermano"

"El Oscuro me encontrará..."

"Me refiero a tu hermano muerto" - le dijo en seco

"No puedo... Thresh le mató fríamente..."

El científico supremo podía entender al joven, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía permitirle salir por ahí a invocar demonios.

"Si matas a Thresh, tu serás igual que él, que yo, que cualquier nigromante"

"No soy mejor que él..."

"¿Y por qué invocaste a Kindred?"

"Porque no sabía que iba a matar a Evelynn también... ella era inocente... quien debía de morir era el carcelero..."

"¿Ves? Por eso eres mejor que él, casi me recuerdas a..."

"¿A quién?" - preguntó extrañado

"Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que te hemos capturado?"

"¿Un retiro pacífico? ¿No morir a manos de algún Emisario del Mal?"

"Tengo una oferta que puede interesarte...."

La escena se traslada a una de las cafeterías de la academia, allí se encuentra un singular grupo formado por Rammus, Rumble, Taliyah, Elise, Bardo y Kog'Maw.

"Me he perdido" - dijo Kog'Maw

"A ver que me entere" - dijo Rumble - "Este tipo invocó a la muerte para que se llevara a Thresh al infierno... y ahora será un invocador que colaborará con nosotros..."

"Lo ha resumido muy bien" - dijo la Linterna

"¿Y por qué tiene una careta de Kog'Maw?" - preguntó Elise con enfado

"Venga ya... que es un cráneo..."

"Me da igual, este asesino en serie e invocador será vuestro contacto con la academia" - les dijo el doctor - "He hablado"

El heraldo de las máquinas se marchó, dejando al equipo en silencio.

"¿Puedo decir lo que todos estamos pensando?" - preguntó Taliyah

"¿Qué esto huele a spin-off?" - preguntó Rammus

"No, que el chaval no sabe donde se ha metido"

La Reina Araña fue quizás quien mejor dio en el clavo. Fuera como fuera, todo parecía haber terminado para la Linterna... ¿o no?


	326. Nervios de luz

Viktor acababa de dejar al curioso grupo de campeones que había reunido para que pudieran mejorar sus habilidades con Taliyah.

Paralelamente, Pantheon se encontraba en el pasillo, hablando con Lux. La mujer era una maga de la luz de Demacia que de vez en cuando trataba con Fiora.

"Entonces, ¿tu también has formado un equipo?"

"Más o menos" - respondió el Rakkor - "Son camaradas que he ido haciendo últimamente"

"Me ha entrado curiosidad, ¿te importa si paso a conocerlos?"

"Claro, ahora iba a reunirme con ellos" - dijo el gladiador

Lux siguió al guerrero a una mesa donde encontró a unos campeones que no esperaba. En un asiento estaba Tahm Kench y su lado Kha'Zix y Brand.

En el otro asiento estaba una fría y cruzada de brazos Camille. La maga se sentó a su lado.

"Entonces... ¿sois amigos de Pantheon?"

"No" - contestó la dama gris en seco

"Siiii" - aseguró la cucaracha

"Yo no diría exactamente amigos" - dijo Tahm Kench

"Lo mismo digo" 

"Me parece un equipo muy bien construido" - aseguró Pantheon

"¿Tu crees?" - preguntó Lux

La verdad es que un equipo formado por una mujer con piernas de guadaña, una antorcha humana, un sapo, una cucaracha y un gladiador espartano sonaba un poco a locura.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Ricitos de oro" - preguntó el pejesapo

"¿De mi? Pues suelo jugar junto a Fiora"

"¿Fioraa? Esa me arrancó unaa pieerna"

"A mi siempre me dice que soy un rival nefasto" - dijo Brand con enfado

"Para mi todos sois nefastos" - dijo Camille - "Si solo estoy aquí es porque sois los únicos que menos asco me dan"

"Graaacias señorita" 

"Antes me paró Rammus para saludarme e iba con Fiora" - comentó Pantheon

"A mi me pasó una vez" - dijo el rey del río - "Me miró como si fuera a matarme"

"¿No intentaste comértelo una vez?"

"Puros detalles sin importancia"

"La verdad es que Fiora es más amigable desde que conoció a Rammus"

"¿Fiora es amigable?" - preguntó el hombre de fuego

"Lo mismo podríamos decir de Cassiopeia"

"Lo dudo" - dijeron el trío de campeones a la vez

"Parecéis salidos de un circo..." - murmuró la mujer mayor

"Hablando, Lux, ¿tu estabas con el Demaciano ese de espada gigante?"

"¡Por dios no!" - gritó alarmada - "Ese es mi hermano"

"Eso explica cosas" - se dijo así mismo el Rakkor - "Como que compartáis apellido"

"Al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Cassiopeia y estás estúpido" - dijo Brand

"Actualmente podríamos decir que estoy soltera..."

"¿Soltera?" - preguntó Camille con interés mientras se le acercaba un poco

El rostro de la joven luchó por empalidecerse o enrojecerse, por lo que decidió que ya era de irse de aquel extraño sitio.

"Pantheon, será mejor que me vaya"

"Pásate cuando quieras" - le dijo antes de irse

"¿Creéis que le hemoos espantaaado?"

"Tu espantarías a cualquiera, cara cucaracha" - dijo el sapo - "Hay que tener modales para hablar con una señorita"

"Le dijo la sartén al cazo"

Desde el punto de vista de Camille, estos eran los tipos más raros que había para formar equipo, pero al menos así tenía una plaza fija donde luchar.

Pantheon por el contrario encontró un buen grupo de aliados para la grieta.


	327. Lulami o Namilu

En el instituto de guerra no solo hay cafeterías donde los equipos se reúnen para charlar. También tiene una zona exterior llena de plantas y flores donde descansar.

Un caso similar ocurre con Lux y Fiora, quienes se encontraban en un banco cercano al jardín que había detrás del edificio principal.

"Y entonces decidí irme de allí" - le terminó de contar Lux

"¿Por qué me cuentas esas cosas?" - preguntó fríamente

"Pues porque somos amigas"

"¿Amigas? ¿Desde cuando?"

"No seas tan fría, Fiora, sé que en el fondo te caigo bien"

"¿En el fondo? ¿Realmente crees que hay un fondo?"

La maga le había contado cierta reunión que había tenido horas antes con el equipo que había formado Pantheon. Con miembros a cada cual más peculiar que el anterior.

"No me importa que una vieja se interese por ti" - le aclaró Fiora

"¿Por qué eres siempre tan seria? Deberías aprender a sonreír un poco"

"A veces sonrío..."

"¿Cómo cuando estás con Rammus?"

"Mi vida entera no gira alrededor suya, ¿lo sabías?" - le preguntó en seco

"Lo siento... no quise ofenderte..."

"Soy Fiora Laurent, de la orgullosa familia Laurent, guerrera invicta en cien batallas, soy algo más que la simple pareja de un campeón"

Parecía que a la mujer le había molestado un poco este último hecho.

"¡Fiora! ¡Lux!" - les llamó una voz conocida

"¿Lulu? ¿Y Nami? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" - preguntó la hechicera

"Podéis llamarnos Lulami para abreviar" - dijo la sirena

"Os vimos aquí sentadas como amiguitas y quisimos pasarnos"

"¿Amiguitas? Esta hechicera no es mi amiga..."

"Y esta yordle no es una castaña roja que se hace pasar por una persona con problemas hormonales" - aclaró Nami

"¿Qué?" - preguntó Lux

"¿Y qué estáis haciendo aquí entonces?"

"Quise pasar un poco de tiempo en soledad y esta cría me siguió" - dijo Fiora

"¿No te pasas un poco con tu única amiga?"

"¡No! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Primero me rodean de mujeres que no saben socializar para hacerme amiga suya! ¡Y luego esta no deja de seguirme!"

"Yo no pensé que te molestara tanto..."

"¿Pero Lux no te ayudó hace tiempo?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, sigue siendo una Crownguard"

"Los apellidos y nombres no importan en el nombre de la amistad" - dijo la mujer pez - "Haced caso a lo que el dúo Namilu os dice"

"¿No erais Lulami?"

"El orden de los factores no cambia" - dijo Lulu

Fiora se levantó y se preparó para irse, dando un último vistazo a la rubia hechicera, que parecía algo apenada por haber hecho enfadar a su supuesta amiga.

"Me voy a practicar a la grieta, si quieres seguirme no podré impedírtelo"

"Gracias, pero Lulu y yo estamos esperando a Tristana...."

"Se lo decía a la maga de la luz"

"¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que somos amigas?" - preguntó sonriendo

"Yo no he dicho eso en ningún momento"

"¡Claro! Lo que tu digas" - dijo sonriendo

"¡Va en serio! ¡Deja de poner esa cara!"

"Lo que tu digas, vayámonos que se hace tarde"

Y así el dúo de campeones se fueron a la grieta del invocador, dejando solas a ese par de cabezas huecas no humanas.

"¿Te apetece jugar a algo mientras viene Tristana?"

"No lo sé, pero Namilu suena a nombre de perrito"

"¡Es verdad! ¡No lo había pensado!"


	328. Reuniones de equipo

Anteriormente hemos visto reunidos a dos equipos que han surgido recientemente. Por un lado el equipo de Taliyah y por otro el grupo que formó Pantheon para la grieta.

Sin embargo no hay que olvidar que equipo fue el que dio vida a este universo, motivo por el que asistimos a una reunión de los Emisarios del Mal.

"¿Queda mucho para que llegue Viktor?" - preguntó Veigar

"¡Normalmente no suele tardar mucho!"

"He tenido que dejar varios asuntos importantes" - dijo Lissandra

"Solo espero que sea para algo que valga la pena"

"Esto si es matar el tiempo..." - se quejó el carcelero

En ese momento la puerta de su salón de reuniones se abrió, con Singed y Viktor entrando y tomando sitio frente a su compañeros.

"Saludos, compañeros" - dijo Viktor

"¡Has tardado!" - comentó Nautilus

"Hemos tenido cierto problema con el Maestro Yi"

"¿Y a qué se debe la reunión de hoy?" - preguntó Thresh

"Pues algo que te concierne mucho"

El heraldo de las máquinas pulsó un botón de su mano robotizada y un holograma del Oscuro apareció en el centro de la mesa.

"¡¿Quién es ese tipo?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"Se hace llamar el Oscuro, es un hechicero humano que recientemente puso en complicaciones al carcelero" - explicó Viktor

"¿Por qué viste como yo?" - preguntó Veigar

"No sé de que estas hablando" - contestó el científico - "El caso es que este sujeto desapareció de Zaun y Piltover, no sabemos donde está"

"No creo que vaya a ir a Freljord"

"¡Ni tampoco al fondo del mar!"

"El hecho de que pudiera efectuar un ritual desde Piltover y que funcionase en el instituto de guerra lo hace igualmente peligroso"

"Sus ropas son idénticas a las mías..." - dijo el yordle

"En Shurima hay varios conjuros oscuros, diré a ese maldito escorpión que esté alerta por si algo surge" - comentó Xerath

"Insisto en que no habrá problemas en Freljord"

"Viktor y yo tenemos cubierto Zaun" - dijo Singed - "El único que tiene que preocuparse un poco es Thresh"

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo..."

Es obvio que nuestro nigromante no recuerda que estuvo a punto de desaparecer de la existencia por un ritual, sin nada que poder hacer para evitarlo.

"Va en serio, ese humano hechicero viste igual que yo, ¡¿es qué nadie se da cuenta?!"

"Bien, una vez dicho esto pasemos a otro punto" - dijo Viktor - "Lissandra comentó que podríamos sustituir a Sejuani por un troll"

"Realmente creo que nadie se daría cuenta"

"¡Yo me daría cuenta!" - dijo Nautilus

"Yo no vería la diferencia entre esa barbara y un troll"

"Ella tiene un jabalí gigante" - señaló Xerath

"¿Va en serio? ¿Estáis pasando de mi?" - se enfadaba el maestro del mal

"¿Decías algo? Veigar" - preguntó Viktor

"Hoy me voy más temprano..."

El brujo agarró su bastón y usó un hechizo de teletransporte, dejando allí al resto.

"¿Hemos dicho algo ofensivo?" - preguntó Singed

"No, por cierto... ¿el Oscuro no se parece a Vivi?"

"Es cierto, Xerath, dicha casualidad es cuanto menos curiosa" - admitió el doctor - "Volviendo al tema, no creo que eso de troll sejuani funcione"

La reunión siguió por un tiempo, hasta que Thresh y el hechicero arcano se marcharon.


	329. Desde las arenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Renekton"

Tras la reunión de los Emisarios del Mal, el carcelero y el mago arcano se encontraban en la biblioteca de la academia, ojeando algunos libros.

Parecía que estaban buscando algo importante, aunque también se podía ver que esto parecía molestar mucho al nigromante.

"¿Aún no has encontrado el libro?"

"No, ten más paciencia" - le dijo Xerath

"¿Y cómo puedes leerlos? Ni siquiera los tocas"

"Thresh, es simplemente papel... mi mirada ve más allá de unas hojas..."

"Deberías enseñarme ese truco, así no tendría que mirarlos uno por uno"

"¿No puedes ver aún teniendo un cráneo por cabeza?"

"Eso es... cierto...."

¿Cómo podía ver y leer Thresh si no tenía ojos? Era una buena pregunta que nunca se había preguntado, aunque lo más probable es que fuera cosa de estar muerto.

"El conjuro de rituales de Shurima debería estar guardado y protegido aquí..."

"Muy inteligente ponerlo al alcance de cualquiera"

"El problema, Thresh, es que yo no soy cualquiera"

"¿Y qué harás con ese libro de rituales?"

"Tal vez levante a los muertos, tal vez cambie mi cuerpo con el de Azir o tal vez pueda quitarle ese maldito estado de ascendido"

"Me atrae la idea de los muertos"

Mientras tanto, en los pasillo adjuntos se encontraba Sivir andando alegremente y casi silbando lo que parecía ser una canción.

"Me pregunto si los piratas de Fortune querrán ir a un saqueo..."

"¡Sivir!" - gritó una voz profunda

"¿Quieres algo?" 

La mujer de piel bronceada se giró para ver a enorme cocodrilo con una afilada arma. Le miraba como si fuera a devorarla en cualquier momento.

"¿Dónde está Xerath?"

"¿Xerath?"

Volvemos a la biblioteca, donde el dúo de Emisarios todavía estaban buscando.

"Hay un libro donde falta unas páginas..."

"Eso significa que no vas a resucitar a los muertos" - le dijo Thresh

"De momento no..."

"Hey, Xerath" - le llamó Sivir, entrando

"¿Sivir? ¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó el ascendido

"Un amiguito tuyo te está buscando"

"¿Un amigo?" - se extrañó el nigromante - "Creí que los Emisarios eran tus únicos amigos... y los escarabajos del desierto"

"Muy gracioso, saco de huesos" - dijo la mujer

Por la puerta apareció Renekton, el carnicero de las arenas, conocido por ser uno de los ascendidos del imperio de Shurima.

"Hola, Renekton, ¿precisabas de mi presencia?"

"Quería hablar contigo"

"Creo que yo os voy dejando solos" - dijo la guerrera marchandose

"¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?"

"Hoy estaba pensando... hablando con alguien de mi equipo..."

"¿Y te lo comiste o algo?" - interrumpió Thresh

"Grgrrrrr....."

"Vale, lo pillo" 

"Continúa, Renekton" 

"De repente fui cegado por la furia... la ira... no podía pensar con claridad..."

"Tu y yo compartimos varios años en la misma prisión, es normal que tu cordura haya disminuido y descendido a la locura"

"¿No fuiste tu responsable de eso?" - preguntó el carcelero

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas?"

Obviamente fue Xerath quien le comió la cabeza al caimán con la intención de volverlo contra su hermano. Aunque independientemente de eso, él ya estaba algo mal de la cabeza.

"Es normal debido a tus problemas, tu mente está muy dañada"

"Intento controlarme y más o menos puedo salvo...."

"¿Renekton?"

El campeón con escamas se encontraba muy nervioso, empezó a rugir y se dirigió a la ventana para lanzarse tras ella al oler la sangre de Nasus.


	330. Está en mi mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Renekton"

Era una mañana muy cálida y este clima era muy apropiado para los habitantes de Shurima, en especial para uno de los ascendidos.

Su nombre es Nasus y es conocido por ser uno de los varios sabios de Runaterra. Aunque su único defecto son sus múltiples encontronazos con su hermano.

"Hola, Nasus" - le saludó Ryze

"Ryze, tiempo sin vernos"

"¿Estás meditando?"

"Pensando y disfrutando del clima"

"A veces me olvido de que tras tu cerebro hay instintos animales"

"¿Es eso algo malo?" - preguntó de buenas maneras

"En tu caso no, en el de tu hermano...."

"He de reconocer que su presencia y la de Xerath suelen... incomodarme"

"Yo mismo sucumbo muchas veces a los instintos humanos" - admitió mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "Ojala pudiera eliminar cosas tan básicas como comer o dormir"

"Tu problema creo que no puede compararse a los que sufro"

"¿En serio? Pues tal vez si adoptaras una forma humana podrías verte envuelto en menos problemas, ¿no lo piensas así?"

"No, no lo veo apropiado, soy un Ascendido, no me escondo"

"Bueno, el que va a vivir por siglos eres tu" - dijo antes de marcharse - "Nos vemos luego"

"Vivir por siglos..."

Nasus era un Ascendido y como tal vivía por varios años, superando los siglos con facilidad. Pero también es cierto que eso era un don y una maldición.

Recuerda todos esos años con la culpabilidad de que Renekton fuera encarcelado por su propia mano, siendo convertido en aquella vestía.

"Quizás ese humano tuviera cierta razón y pueda eliminar..."

"Oye, disculpa" - le llamaron la atención - "¿Tienes un momento?

"¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudar...."

"¿Has visto por casualidad a un ser del Vacío? Se hace llamar Cho'Gath" - preguntó Malzahar

"Malzahar...."- le reconoció enfurecido

"Si, soy yo, el Profeta del Vacío"

El deber y la furia que Nasus guardaba solía combatir mucho con él mismo cuando un enemigo de Shurima aparecía. Eso incluía al responsable de crear portales hacía el Vacío.

"¿Ocurre algo? Pareces enfadado"

"¿Enfadado? ¿De verdad lo piensas?"

"Si te he interrumpido o algo..."

El semidiós debía controlarse para no agarrar su cetro y arrancarle la cabeza con uno solo de sus Golpes Absorbentes. Acto que sería recompensado por el dios Anubis.

"Si no sabes donde se encuentra...."

"Espera...." - el chacal acabó tranquilizándose - "Creo que puede estar en el tercer edificio"

"¿Tercer edificio?" - preguntó algo confundido

"Sentí una gran energía del Vacío hace unos minutos" - le informó pacíficamente - "Tal vez pueda ser él...."

"Podría, muchas gracias por la información"

"No hay por qué darlas, Malzahar"

Ciertamente parecía que algo había cambiado en ese oscuro hechicero. La última vez que supo de él fue cuando intentó matar a Xerath.

Quizás había logrado controlar sus instintos con su mente, cosa que él y su propio hermano deberían aprender a hacer para no matarse.

"Quizás debería preguntar a Karma...."

"Grgrgrrrrrrrr"

"Ese sonido lo reconozco....."

Nasus levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano Renekton atravesar un cristal para caer en picado hacía él. Llevaba su arma de cacería y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

El caimán aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas, emitiendo sus característicos rugidos y preparándose para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

"Hermano, ¿no querrás pelear de nuevo?"

"Descansaré cuando estés muerto...."


	331. Lucha de hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Renekton"

Tras dos respectivas situaciones, el semidios ascendido conocido como Renekton saltó (en más de un sentido) a pelear contra su hermano Nasus.

La furia de la criatura de escamas verdes casi lo cegaban por completo. El chacal por el contrario parecía intentar mantener la compostura.

"Hermano... cálmate... estamos en un lugar..."

"¡Déjate de habladurías Nasus! ¡No vas a escapar siempre de mi!"

"Es... ¿escapar?" - preguntó molesto

"¡Es hora de trocear tus huesos!"

El carnicero de las arenas se lanzó con su Cortar y Trocear contra el sabio, impactandolo con su Depredador Impacable. Nasus sin embargo pudo aguantarlo.

Le hizo retroceder con su báculo (o cetro) y comenzó a usar su Marchitar para frenarlo, sin mucho éxito al parecer.

"¿Quién crees que ganará?" - pregunta Xerath desde las alturas

"Renekton se ve imparable" - contestó Thresh

"Si, pero he visto a seres imparables ser detenidos"

"No sé, su furia es demasiado intensa..."

"Tal vez necesite un... aliciente...."

Renekton se encontraba siendo frenado poco a poco por las habilidades mágicas de su hermano que en algún punto de su ira llegó a olvidar con los años.

Pero llegó otra especie de motivación de donde menos lo esperaba.

_Renekton... soy yo.... Xerath...._

"Grgrgrr......"

_¿Sabes a quién tienes enfrente? Nasus, tu hermano, el Guardián de las Arenas... el tipo de guardián que deja a su hermano cargar con sus fracasos..._

_Él debía retenerme pero fuiste tu quién me detuvo... porque él no quería mancharse las manos con algo que el bruto de su hermano podía hacer...._

"¡¡Grrruurrraaaaahhhh!!"

"¡Renekton!"

"¡¡¡Naasuuuusss!!!"

La furia del caimán aumentó como nunca antes lo había visto Nasus, rompiendo su Marchitar y golpeándole sucesivamente en el estomago.

"¡Detente! Herma...."

"¡Ya no soy tu hermano!"

Renekton le golpeó con la cola, estrellándolo contra la pared donde le agarró la cabeza para hundirla en el muro una y otra vez.

"¡¿Ya no te disculpas?! ¡¿Acaso estás cansado?!"

"Renek...."

"¡Habla más alto!"

El chacal logró hacerle retroceder con un Golpe Absorbente y luego empezó a brillar con un aura de color purpura (o azul), señal de que su Furia de las Arenas iniciaba.

El cocodrilo también parecía empezar su estado Dominus, lo cual llamó la atención de los Emisarios del Mal que les observaban.

"¿No crees que habría que pararlo ya?"

"Piensa en esto como la psicología" - le dijo el mago arcano - "Para deshacerse de sus problemas... debe deshacerse de Nasus..."

"Tiene sentido, pero a este paso pueden destrozarlo todo"

"Simples daños colaterales"

Los dos ascendidos seguían combatiendo con sus respectivas habilidades sin llegar a transformarse en sus versiones más poderosas.

"¡Tu desdén y falta de intelecto me molestan!"

"¡Tu falta de hermandad me hace querer matarte!"

El filo de Renekton chocó contra el bastón de Nasus, provocando un forcejeo que se detuvo cuando notaron algo extraño en el suelo del terreno.

"Grgrrgrr.... ¿arena?"

"Arena de Shurima...."

Un torrente de arena surgió del suelo, separando a ambos hermanos y cegándoles por un momento mientras el emperador hacía su aparición.

"Será mejor que nos reunamos con Renekton más tarde..." - dijo Xerath

"Lástima, se estaba poniendo interesante"

Ambos villanos se retiraron mientras Nasus se arrodillaba ante la aparición del emperador Azir, quien con su propio bastón dorado detuvo la pelea.

"¿Qué está sucediendo esta vez?" - preguntó a los hermanos


	332. Dioses y monstruos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Renekton"

Renekton y Nasus se habían visto envueltos en una pelea una vez más dejándose llevar por el odio, la furia y el resentimiento. Más por el primero que por el segundo.

La pelea fue muy pareja hasta que Azir, el emperador de Shurima, apareció para detener el choque de ambos titanes.

"Emperador...." - el chacal se arrodilló

"Azir.... Azir...."

El caimán estaba confundido, por un lado le podía reconocer entre tanta furia pero por el otro solo quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese perro.

"Renekton, inclínate ante el emperador" - exigió su hermano

"Grgrgrrrrr....."

"¡Renekton!" - le gritó Nasus

En una especie de pelea interna la cosa terminó con el carnicero rugiendo y marchándose frente a la mirada de decepción de Azir.

 "Veo que ambos seguís con problemas fraternales"

"Señor, he intentado hablar con él..."

"Es una pena ver a quien antaño fue mi maestro tactico reducido a una criatura" - dijo cruzado de brazos y decepcionado

"Todo esto es por culpa de Xerath, ¿no?"

"Si... Xerath...." - dijo alzando su vista

De alguna forma Azir podía notar la energía de su archienemigo, como si supiera que él había estado presente allí.

"Eh, vossotross" - les habló una voz femenina

"¿Mmm? ¿En qué puedo ayudar...."

Tras ellos se encontraba Cassiopeia, el Abrazo de la Serpiente, tal vez la persona menos indicada con la que encontrarse en un momento así.

"La serpiente... que oportuna...." - masculló Nasus - "¿En qué podemos ayudarte?"

".............." - Azir se cruzó de brazos

"Podéiss quitaross de en medio"  - dijo en seco - "Tengo que passar"

"Ten un poco de respeto, Noxiana"

"¿Resspeto? Claro, porque tu imperio hizo tanto por mi..."

"Dicen que a veces la ciudad no está hecha para el ladrón" - dijo el chacal

"¿Ciudad? Bueno, ssi queréiss llamar a esso ciudad..."

La lamia comenzó a reptar entre ellos y realmente estaba por irse, no sin antes girarse y sonreír al dúo de una forma un tanto fría.

"Ssaludoss a tu nieta de mi parte"

"No deberías ser tan insolente con los ascendidos"

"¿Qué vaiss a hacer? ¿Echarme otra maldición?" - preguntó antes de irse

 "Azir, ¿no le molesta ver cómo se nos trata?"

"Uno recoge lo que siembra... es lamentable que nuestro imperio se viera afectado por el choque de dos hermanos...."

Por un momento Nasus se vio avergonzado por esta declaración, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se refería a Renekton y a él precisamente.

Paralelamente Cassiopeia reptaba hacía la casa de Pantheon cuando avistó a Xerath y Thresh.

"¿Tú también esstass por aquí?" 

"Te has cruzado por Azir, deduzco" - comentó el hechicero

"Ssi, ssigue tan pomposso como ssiempre"

"¿Has visto también a un cocodrilo de dos metros?" - preguntó el nigromante

"No, ¿hass mirado en una alcantarilla?"

"He entendido esa referencia..." - admitió Xerath - "Tal vez pueda aliviar al carnicero con un pulso o unas runas..."

"O tal vez matándolo" - dijo la serpiente en seco

"Me gusta esa idea" - dijo Thresh - "Así no te dará tanto la lata"

"Vuestra lógica no me agrada"

"Lo que tu digas, dios de la destrucción"

Ambos Emisarios se marcharon para proseguir con la búsqueda de aquel ritual rúnico mientras que Cassiopeia tenía un recado importante que cubrir.


	333. Hora de cocinar

Cassiopeia (alias el Abrazo de la Serpiente) era una mujer un tanto fría, que en el pasado ha asesinado solo por diversión e incluso tiene algunos méritos.

Entre estos méritos está sobrevivir a varios Sangrientos, al espíritu de la Venganza, a su propia hermana, a Sivir etc... pero su mayor desafío comienza hoy.

"¡Esstoy harta! ¡Essto ess impossible!" - gritaba de furia

"Cálmate un poco, Cassio" - le dijo Elise

"¡No puedo! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede sser essto?!"

"Solo tienes que hacer un huevo frito"

"Llevo ya trece intentoss"

"¿Y cómo han salido el resto?"

La Reina Araña vio una bolsa llena de cascaras y de algo parecido a una pasta negra mezclada con una especie de cosa azulada.

"¿De qué son los huevos?"

"De gallina, ¿por qué lo dicess?"

"Por nada... ¿por qué no me enseñas cómo lo haces?"

La lamia agarró un huevo y lo golpeó suavemente contra la sartén, quebrandolo y vertiendo su contenido (sé que suena mal, pero no puedo expresarlo mejor).

"Hasta ahora parece que vas bien..."

"Esspera y veráss"

El huevo comenzó a formar la clara y cuando parecía que estaba listo para retirarse de la sartén... empezó a arder con un fuego purpura.

Una especie de mano surgió del huevo y tocó el aceite, quemándose y reduciéndose a cenizas en unos cuantos segundos.

"¿Seguro que eran de gallinas?" - preguntó asustada

"Ssi, esstoy muy ssegura de ello"

"¿Y a qué viene lo de la mano diabólica?"

"Ess la primera vez que passa, ssinceramente"

"¿Y a qué viene eso de querer cocinar? ¿Acaso es por el Rakkor?"

"No, no ess por el Rakkor, ess porque ssi un bruto esstúpido puede cocinar yo también debo de poder... o de aprender o lo que ssea..."

"¿Cómo sobrevivías antes?"

"Cazaba animaless a loss que atraía con miss dotess de sserpiente" - dijo fríamente

"Entiendo, yo también atraía a presas con mis pechos y...."

La víbora rápidamente arañó el rostro de su amiga, provocando un chillido por parte de esta y que tuviera que limpiarse la sangre.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

"¡Te he traído para ayudarme! ¡No para que digass tonteríass!"

"Intenta cocinar otra cosa, tal vez una tarta...."

"El glasseado ssalió ardiendo"

"Tal vez algo de sopa podría funcionar"

"El caldo ssalió ardiendo también"

"¿Conejo? ¿Un pavo? ¿Algo de pescado?"

"El primero lo devoré antes de poder cocinarlo, no encontré pavo alguno y el pez..."

"También lo devoraste antes de tiempo..."

"No, ssalió ardiendo también"

"¡¿Cómo puedes prender fuego a un pescado en la sartén?!"

"No llegó a entrar dentro de la ssartén"

La araña humanoide le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y pensando en posibles opciones. Por desgracia solo había una factible que se le ocurría.

"¿Y si te pones un delantal y esperas a Pantheon en plan lamia seductora? Así seguro que puedes comértelo enterito"

"No ssabía que queríass tanto a la muerte"

Cassiopeia parecía estar a punto de arañarla de nuevo cuando alguien le interrumpió.

"Cassiopeia, ¿ocurre algo?"

"Buenass, Pantheon, llegass algo pronto"

"Si, es que me he encontra.... ¿qué es esa cosa morada? ¿es sangre?"

"¡Esso no te importa!"

"Mi hermana sigue teniendo muy malas dotes de cocina"

Junto al artesano de la guerra se encontraba una mujer de negro con el pelo de color rojo sangre. Era Katarina, la hermana de la serpiente.


	334. Una pelirroja visita

Cassiopeia había estado intentando aprender a cocinar con su amiga Elise, aunque parecía que todo lo que tocaba ardía en llamas (literalmente).

Fue al terminar la mañana que Pantheon regresó acompañado con la hermana de la serpiente, Katarina. La Reina Araña por su parte esperaba afuera para no intervenir.

"¿A qué viene tu vissita? Hermana..." - preguntó fríamente

"No he estado mucho tiempo en el instituto y cuando vine me enteré de cierto cotilleo"

"¿Y de qué tratan essoss rumoress?"

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de agua?" - interrumpió Pantheon

Ambas hermanas le miraron con una mirada asesina, aunque este no sintió miedo o temor, solamente quería que se relajara el ambiente.

"Me han dicho que has entablado una relación romántica"

"¿Esso dicen todavía?" - levantó la ceja

"Y dicen que es con un Rakkor, cierto artesano de la guerra"

"Creo que ese soy...."

La lamia comenzó a clavar sus garras en las piernas del gladiador, lo cual era su "dulce" señal para que se callara en adelante.

"¿Y qué passa ssi esstoy en una... rela... re... relación?"

"¿No es encantadora cuando dice que está en una relación?"

Cassiopeia clavó un garras más profundamente, generando algo de sangre debido a las heridas.

"Intuí cierta atracción en Noxus y pensé en venir a hacerte una visita"

"Podríass haberte ahorrado el venir"

"Creí que ya nos llevábamos mejor" - dijo Katarina

"Mejor, no del todo bien" - le replicó la lamia 

"Veo que es un Rakkor... Pantheon...."

"Disculpa, pero ¿me dejas un minuto para limpiarme las heridas?"

El gladiador se levantó y fue a por una toalla húmeda con la que limpiar la sangre que tenía en su pierna, seguido de sanar sus heridas.

"Veo que no has cambiado tu carácter con los hombres"

"¿Mi carácter? Ssigo ssiendo alguien muy femenina"

"¿Eso es verdad? Pantheon"

"¿Qué si es femenina?" - pensó por varios segundos - "Si, por supuesto"

"Y supongo que ya habrá tenido relaciones..."

"¡Katarina! ¡Essass preguntass ssobran!" - gritó enfadada

"Solo quiero saber si es verdad que mi hermana está saliendo con alguien a quien casi asesina nada más conocerle"

"No debería haberle contado esa historia" - comentó Pantheon

"¡¿Para qué sse la cuentass?! ¡Esstúpido!"

"Le sigues insultando y tratando de la misma manera"

"Es su forma de ser con todo el mundo, no te preocupes"

La mujer pelirroja levantó la ceja ante las palabras del Rakkor.

"Aunque es cierto que pierdo mucha sangre con Cassio..."

"Puedess ssaltarte esse dato"

"Pero creo ser consciente de cuando ha valorado mis esfuerzos y cuanto se ha preocupado por mi en el pasado"

"¿Crees? ¿No puedes asegurar nada?"

El artesano de la guerra se quedó sin palabras. Él sabía que Cassio le quería de una forma romántica, pero cierto es que no lo mostraba a menudo.

"¡Esso te lo puedo assegurar yo!"

"Me estás defraudando Cassiopeia, creí que habías madurado"

"¡¿Madurado?! ¡Eress tu la que quiere fasstidiarme porque no puede esstar con esse maldito demaciano imbécil!"

"¡Vigila tus palabras!" - le replicó algo enfadada

"Ella me acepta como soy" - dijo Pantheon en seco

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

"Ella me acepta como soy aún con mis defectos y yo la acepto como es de igual manera, ¿no es eso una verdad?"

"No sabría que decirte" - desconfió un poco - "A mi me parece muy falso"


	335. Familia asesina

Tras un intento de cocinar que acabó muy mal, Cassiopeia recibió la visita de su hermana, la Cuchilla Siniestra (u Hoja Siniestra). Esto no terminó bien.

Ambas hermanas estaban a punto de entablar un duelo a muerte después de que Katarina faltara el respeto a la relación que tenía con Pantheon.

"Voy a arrancarte la carne de la cara"

"Tus escamas serán un par de botas"

"¡Cassiopeia!" - les interrumpió Elise desde la puerta - "¿No has terminado?"

"¿Otra araña? No me gustan las arañas..."

"No soy otra araña, yo soy la Reina Araña, niña" - le dijo muy ofendida

"Ahora mismo mi hermana y yo estamos discutiendo un tema de una importancia bastante personal" - le dijo Katarina

"¿Eres consciente de que llevo afuera un rato? Es decir, lo he oído todo"

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre ellas y en breves segundos la Cuchilla Siniestra la agarró de uno de los brazos y la sentó forzosamente en la silla.

"¿Tu eres amiga de mi hermana?"

"Algunos dirían que soy su única amiga..." - respondió algo insegura

"Así que única..." 

"Ha.. emm... colaborado con Thresh a menudo, como ya sabes...."

Realmente no quedaba mejor si nombraba a Karma (una mujer de Ionia), Tahm Kench (uno de los peores campeones en cuanto a simpatía) o Evelynn (es Evelynn).

"¿Y de verdad está en una relación con este sujeto?"

"Si, por supuesto, aunque le costó mucho hacerse a la idea de que le gustaba"

"Elisse...."

"Empezó a atraerle un poco durante un viaje a Ionia o algo así"

"Elisse..." - repitió la víbora

"Y luego está cuando se puso un poco en celo y se desmelenó" - continuó la araña - "Aunque tardó un poco por todos esos complejos..."

"¡Elisse!" 

El Abrazo de la Serpiente parecía estar a punto de usar su hechizo petrificante con la que se consideraba su única amiga.

"Perdón, creo que me he dejado llevar...."

"Oye, Katarina" - le habló Pantheon - "¿Por qué tanto interés en este tema?"

"Soy su hermana, tengo que estar al tanto para que no cometa algún error que eche su vida a perder" - le explicó algo enojada

"¿Cómo cuando fue maldecida por una diosa serpiente?"

"¡Elisse! ¡¿De parte de quién esstass?!"

"Eso es del pasado, ella realmente es una buena persona"

"No, no lo es" - dijo la pelirroja en seco

"Y también puede llegar a defender a las personas, mostrar gestos románticos, abrir sus sentimientos... te habla sin tapujos..." 

"¿Dessde cuando yo hago essass cossass?"

"Hay que leer entre líneas" - le aseguró Elise

"¿Líneass? ¿Qué líneass? Ssoy una depredadora..."

"Claro, Cassio, lo eres" - le aseguró el Rakkor

"Trátame otra vez como una adolesscente y no llegass a mañana...."

A través de estas curiosas interacciones Katarina pensó que tal vez estaba siendo algo estricta con su hermana. Igual había aprendido de lo que le pasó.

Ya no parecía la sucia víbora que reptaba en busca de humanos a quien matar. Y su relación con el gladiador también parecía algo autentico.

"Creo que es hora de irme" - anunció Katarina

"¿Hass ressuelto tuss dudass?" - preguntó algo molesta

"Además creo que te debo una disculpa"

"Increíble, la Cuchilla Ssiniesstra sse esstá dissculpando..."

"Espero que tu novio te aguante cuando intentes devorarlo"

E inmediatamente ambas hermanas volvieron a iniciar una discusión.


	336. Noticias que duelen

Era por la tarde, Evelynn había ido al laboratorio de Viktor para que le comentara que hizo con la Linterna después de que intentara matar a su marido.

Sin embargo el científico estaba reunido con otra persona por lo que tuvo que esperarse en su salón principal, en compañía de Taliyah y Orianna.

"Y luego, si quieres que ese yordle te haga disfrutar, que coja su..."

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no quiero que me digas nada!" - le gritó la tejedora de piedras - "¡Aún tengo diecisiete años!"

"No tendrás diecisiete por siempre"

"Taliyah llegará a su mayoría de edad en un tiempo menos a doce meses" - dijo Orianna

"¿Ves? Luego vendrás pidiendo consejos"

"¿No venías a ver a Viktor?"

"Si, a todo esto, ¿por qué un tipo como él está rodeado de mujeres?"

"¿Es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?"

"No, ¿quieres volver al tema del yordle?"

La joven adolescente se levantó y se marchó hacía su habitación, procurando alejarse de esa hacedora de viudas. Hacía lo correcto.

"Y a ti, Orianna, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Mi funcionamiento es correcto, al contrario que el de la Bola"

"¿La Bola? Oh, esa... cosa..."

"La Bola sufrió ciertos altercados al intentar ser robada por un súbdito rojo"

"¿Súbdito? ¿Te refieres por un casual al que tenía Pantheon?"

"Probablemente" - contestó fríamente

"Oh, el pobre fue desintegrado"

"¿Desintegrado? ¿A qué se refiere a desintegrado?"

"Fue utilizado en una especie de ritual de la Luna Sangrienta" - dijo con total normalidad - "Le tocó muy fuerte al Rakkor"

"La Bola está inquieta"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que inquieta?"

En ese momento la puerta de la sala principal se abrió, con Camille y Viktor saliendo a recibir a la celestina de piel blanca.

"Gracias por el mantenimiento" - le dijo la Dama Gris algo fría

"Solo procura no venir a menudo, no te aprecian mucho por aquí"

"¿Y quién no dice eso?"

"Viktor, ahora en serio, ¿a qué viene eso del mantenimiento? ¿es algún juego de poligamia?"

"Evelynn, estás a un comentario ofensivo hacía mi persona para que te eche de mi laboratorio" - le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente

"¿Así hablas a Vi para que se caliente?"

El tercer brazo de Viktor empezó a cargar su Rayo de la Muerte.

"Lo siento, lo siento, seré breve, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vigila tus palabras también, nigromante"

El dúo comenzó a hablar mientras la mujer mecánica seguía con los asuntos de la Bola.

"¿Ocurre algún problema de deterioro externo?"

La Bola obviamente no contestó.

"¿Algún problema de deterioro interno?"

"Deja de hablar a esa cosa" - le dijo Camille - "No va a responderte"

"La Bola es mi amiga, la Bola siempre me responde"

"¿Y por qué no te responde ahora?"

"Hay algo que le preocupa"

"Que le preocupa..." - murmuraba la mujer aumentada - "Viktor, yo me voy ya"

"Nada de cazar a Singed"

"Lo intentaré" - dijo con cierto asco

Orianna volvió a centrar su atención en la Bola, que parecía no haber cambiado nada por fuera pero aún así la notaba distinta.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"................"

"¿El súbdito? no entiendo a qué te refieres"

La dama metálica podría ser la única amiga que tenía la Bola, pero eso no significaba que pudiera entenderla al completo.

Aquel día la Bola se sintió más inerte que nunca.


	337. Malditos yordles

Era un día medianamente normal, con Thresh en una de las zonas comunes del Instituto de Guerra, leyendo el periódico que solían escribir los invocadores.

Él se encontraba esperando a uno de los Emisarios del Mal y aunque no frecuentaba esas zonas la gente no pensaría ni por un momento en acercar....

"Disculpe" - le llamó una voz

"¿Mmmmm?"

"Disculpe, le estoy hablando"

El carcelero retiró su periódico para ver a una especie de yordle rubia de piel azulada.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"Mi nombre es Poppy y quiero hacerle una pregunta" - dijo muy seria

"¿Te atreves a hacer una pregunta al carcelero de las Islas de las Sombras?"

"Eres viejo así que puedes ayudarme"

"Largo de aquí antes de que convierta tu martillo en ceniza cálcica"

La pequeña guerrera le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se marchó con una gran seriedad. Eso le dio a Thresh algunos minutos de paz.

"Estúpidos mortales y sus desastres ambientales..."

"................"

"Sabes que puedo percibir tu presencia, ¿no?" - preguntó sin apartar la mirada

"Lo sé........"

El nigromante observó delante de él a una especie de yordle vestido de ninja morado, con líneas amarillas en él. También le resultó muy similar.

"¿Tu y yo nos hemos visto antes?"

"Posiblemente...."

"¿Eres enemigo de Nautilus o algo así?"

"Se podría decir que de Zed..."

"Cierto, de la Orden Kin...."

Thresh chasqueó los dedos para que el cuerpo de Kennen comenzara a flotar y fuera lanzado por la ventana más cercana.

"Odio tener que usar magia... es tan bul..."

"¡Eh! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"Arfff... ¿qué pasa ahora?"

Tristana aparecía con una cara de enojo, dirigiéndose al esqueleto que le miraba como si fuera una insignificante pulga de color ¿violeta?.

"¿Por qué le has lanzado por la ventana?"

"¿Y por qué no hacerlo?" - preguntó retomando su lectura

"¡Si tienes poderes no puedes abusar de ellos como si fueras un matón!"

"Claro... purificar los males en pos de la justicia..."

"¡Mírame cuando te hablo!"

El señor oscuro quitó el periódico, emitiendo un grito mientras las luces se apagaban y su fuego verde hacían lucir como si fuera el mismísimo belcebú.

 La yordle se marchó después de esto, volviendo las luces a la normalidad.

"¡Eh! ¡Carahueso!" 

"Creo que en Piltover cazaban yordles o algo así..."

"¿Tu no eras del grupete de Viktor?" - preguntó Rumble

"Y tu eres el que voló la casa de Veigar, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué todos me recuerdan esa historia? También he hecho cosas asombrosas"

"Si, pero volaste la casa de Veigar..." 

"Técnicamente fue Lulu... el caso, ¿has visto por aquí a Kog'Maw?"

"¡No! ¡Ahora vete antes de que te saque las entrañas!"

"Ok, señor simpatía, ya lo busco por mi cuenta"

Thresh estaba ya muy frustrado, cansado de tanta alimaña molestandole, por lo que se puso de mil demonios cuando sintió la presencia de uno.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres tu ahora?! ¡Maldito animal de dos pulgadas! ¡Tu lugar está al final de la (bababui) cadena alimenticia!"

".............." - Veigar le miraba fijamente

"Oh... eres tu...."

"Si, tu me dijiste de reunirnos aquí...."

"Cierto......"

"Así que al final de la cadena alimenticia...."

"Es una larga historia, varios yordles aparecieron y...."

"¿Sabes? Déjalo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer" - dijo antes de darse la vuelta - "Y no esperes más ayuda con demonios de sangre"

"Arff.... malditos yordles...."


	338. El día de la madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

En Runaterra es muy normal celebrar el Horrorween, una festividad que podría considerarse como el reverso del Halloween. Esta, sin embargo, no es la única festividad oscura.

Ahora mismo Thresh se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del instituto, encontrándose a su mujer en la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Hola, Evelynn" - le saludó el nigromante

"Thresh, cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti..."

"¿Una sorpresa? Si algo me da miedo son tus sorpresas"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

En un leve recuerdo pudo ver mucha sangre, vísceras, una tarta de boda, cadáveres vestidos de negro y lo que parecía ser un hombre o cura decapitado.

"Lo que sea, termina antes con tu sorpresa"

"Cierra los ojos..."

"Evelynn, no tengo ojos, tengo cuencas"

"Cierto... bueno, la sorpresa es la misma"

La hacedora de viudas abrió la puerta, siendo que al otro lado se encontraba una mujer vestida con ropas rojas, muy similar a Syndra.

"Hola, querido" 

"¿La Reina Sangrienta? ¿Qué hace viva?" - preguntó sorprendido

"¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu mamá? ¿Ni un abrazo ni nada?"

"Perdón... ¿qué demonios haces viva?"

"Tu jefe quedó muy impresionado con mis habilidades y me ofreció un trabajo como una... ¿jinete de las sombras? o algo así"

"Tienes que estar bromeando..."

"Yo he apostado que tarda menos de un año en... ya sabes..." - dijo Evelynn

"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada de eso!"

"Thresh, una mujer tiene sus necesidades" - le dijo su madre - "Y sabes que nunca voy a perdonar a tu padre por lo que te hizo..."

"¡Cállate ahora mismo o enviaré tu alma al infierno personalmente!"

"Se pone algo irritado cuando habla de su padre"

"¿Has venido solo para eso o para pasar un rato cotilleando?"

El carcelero estaba ya muy enfadado y a punto de clavar su gancho en el cuello de la primera persona que viera pasar por delante.

"Venía porque mañana es el Día de los Muertos" 

"¿El día de los muertos? Es la primera vez que oigo esa cosa"

"Es el día en que las puertas de la Dimensión Fantasma se vuelven más frágiles y los espíritus pueden pasar con más facilidad... ocurre cada cuatro años, creo"

"Eso me recuerda a algo..." - murmulló Thresh

"Los mortales también salen a recoger caramelos y...."

"Eso es el Horrorween" - dijo el nigromante en seco

"Para nada, seguro que es una cosa completamente distinta"

"Evelynn, es lo mismo, prácticamente es lo mismo"

"Los mortales también celebran esto con sus seres fallecidos, haciéndoles visitas y pasando el día entero con ellos"

"A mi no me la cuelas, yo estoy muerto, eso no funciona conmigo"

"Disculpalo" - le dijo la diablesa - "No le gusta mucho hacer cosas en familia"

"No pasa nada, querida, siempre y cuando alguna vez me de nietos"

"Soy un (bababui) saco de huesos, ¿eres consciente de ello?"

"Thresh, querido, existen rituales, pactos satánicos, adopción..." - la mujer se calló en seco y luego sonrió - "Tengo que irme, hay trabajo por hacer"

"Espero volver a verte pronto" - le dijo Evelynn

"Yo no, por mi quédate en el infierno"

"Que cosas más bonitas le dices a mamá" - dijo sonriente - "Ten mucho cuidado con el día de los muertos y no te metas en problemas"

La Sangrienta desapareció traspasando el espejo, dejando al carcelero de mal humor.


	339. El día de los muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Cada cuatro años tiene lugar una celebración conocida como el día de los muertos. A pesar de que comparte varias similitudes con Horrorween no es lo mismo (o eso dicen).

Pero hay quienes no lo celebran, como Viktor y Vi, quienes ahora están reunidos con Thresh.

"¿Para qué querías verme Viktor?" - preguntó el nigromante

"Recientemente ha tenido lugar un percance relacionado contigo..."

"¿Conmigo? Yo no he matado a nad... depende..."

"¿Recuerdas al Oscuro?" - preguntó el doctor

"¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Desearía haberle degollado la garganta cuando pude"

"Yo pienso lo mismo de mis ex-novios" - dijo Vi

"Tu no tienes ex-novios" 

"Lo sé, pero quería participar en la conversación"

Ambos Emisarios del Mal se quedaron mirando a la mujer de pelo rosa, quien no pintaba mucho en esa situación y conversación.

"¿Por dónde iba?"

"El Oscuro" - contestó el carcelero

"Ha escapado de su celda con una especie de ritual"

"¿Con un ritual? Veigar puso un encantamiento con tiza para evitar..."

"Un agente de policía rompió el encantamiento por accidente"

"¿Un agente? ¿Quién es tan estúpido cómo para romper un maldito hechizo? ¡Estaba marcado con tiza y todo!" - gritó enfadado

"Culpa mía" - dijo Vi

El espectro de negro se giró hacía la mujer de puños de hierro. Ella se veía sin remordimientos y esperando a que dijera algo para golpearle.

"¿Qué ves en ella?" - preguntó Thresh - "Y lo pregunto en serio"

"Volviendo al tema del Oscuro... creemos que puede estar en un pueblo cercano a la academia de guerra" - continuó Viktor

"Genial, el Oscuro está suelto el maldito día de los muertos"

"¿Día de los muertos? Hey, Viktor, ¿nos disfrazamos?"

"No insultes a mi intelecto, Vi" - le dijo en seco - "Yo no me disfrazo"

"Llevas una armadura de hierro y una máscara de supervillano"

"No quiero interrumpiros, pero hay un hechicero con poderes oscuros que quiere enviarme al infierno... ¡y no me servís de ayuda!"

Algunas de esas palabras hicieron que Viktor le mirara fijamente con sus ojos sintéticos. Él tal vez fuera humano pero seguía siendo el líder de los Emisarios del Mal.

"Te hicimos volver cuando de poseyeron, atrapamos al Oscuro, lo mantuvimos alejado de ti y te hemos dado su localización" - le dijo fríamente - "El resto es cosa tuya"

"De acuerdo... y gracias..."

El espectro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la zona de portales, dispuesto a regresar a su habitación con Evelynn.

"No te imaginaba tan dominante" - se burlaba Vi

"Soy el heraldo de las máquinas, a mí se me respeta"

"Lo que tu digas, Frankenstein"

Thresh se presentó frente a su mujer con cierto enfado.

"¿Noticias buenas o noticias malas?"

"El Oscuro ha escapado el día de los muertos y lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos a una furia sobrenatural"

"¿Por qué todas nuestras citas terminan igual?"

"Muy gracioso, nos vamos"

"¿Puedo ponerme disfraz?" - preguntó con entusiasmo

"Evelynn, ya hemos pasado Horror...."

"Pero este es el día de los muertos, ocurre cada cuatro..."

"¡Es lo mismo! ¡¿Es qué soy el único que se da cuenta?!"

"Thresh, tu sabes que no te conviene gritarme en ese todo" - le dijo bastante fría - "Ahora voy a ponerme un disfraz sexy y va a gustarte, ¿claro?"

"Grgrgrrr...." - gruñó enfadado


	340. Honrar a los caídos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Era el día de los muertos en toda Runaterra, momento en que varios humanos, invocadores y campeones salían a festejar mientras un loco buscaba vengarse de Thresh.

Pero para eso todavía queda, ahora mismo Kha'Zix y Tahm Kench están caminando por una ciudad cercana al Instituto de Guerra, comiendo dulces.

"Eres muy útil para recibir caramelos, ¿lo sabías?"

"Caraaaamelos..." - repitió el insecto babeando

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a otros pueblos, la noche es joven"

"¿Tienes una chocolatiiina?"

El sapo gigante agarró una y se la lanzó al insecto del Vacío, que trituró el dulce en muy poco tiempo, relamiendo sus dientes.

"¿Sabes cual es el truco para conseguir más dulces?"

"Evoluciónnnn...."

Las púas que Kha'Zix portaba en sus hombros evolucionaron para ser mucho más puntiagudas y peligrosas. Esto resultó interesante la el señor del río.

"Me gusta tu idea, aunque..."

"Tahm Kench" - le llamó una voz de mujer

"¿Mmmmmm? ¿Karma?"

"Veo que me recuerdas, yo..."

"¿Yo no te comí el verano pasado?" - preguntó el sapo

"No, nosotros nos conocimos cuando el Soberano atacó"

"Mmm... no, no lo recuerdo... ¿y tú?" 

"Ella creo que llegó a peeeegarme"

"Eso no es cierto" - le dijo en seco

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a por dulces?"

"En realidad marchaba hacía el cementerio, para mostrar mis respetos a los difuntos"

"Los difuntos que yo conozco no dejan huellas" 

"Lo miiiiiismo digo"

"Será mejor que retome mi camino" - dijo tras escuchar tales declaraciones

"¿Quieres compañía? Tal vez haya algún hueso que roer"

"Hueeesssoooossss"

"Claro, no me importa pero... eso era broma, ¿verdad?"

"¿Bromas?" - repitió Tahm Kench - "Yo no bromeo cuando se trata de comida"

El dúo se marchó en dirección al cementerio mientras Thresh llegaba a la ciudad con Evelynn. La diablesa iba disfrazada con un traje azulado y el pelo teñido de rojo.

"Aún no me has dicho cómo me queda el traje"

"Pareces una de esas sangrientas... solo que más difícil de matar"

"Gracias, tu madre estuvo ayudándome con el tinte"

"Puedes imaginarte mi sorpresa...."

"Bueno, ¿cómo tienes pensado encontrar a ese invocador satánico?"

"Se me ocurren dos alternativas" - se paró para explicarle - "Una es ir al cementerio y la otra es buscar por el resto de la ciudad"

"Entonces habrá que cubrir terreno..."

"He avisado a otros jinetes de las sombras para que nos ayuden, así que lo más apropiado sería buscar por el cementerio"

"Es el lugar más obvio, seguro que no habrá nadie allí..."

Paralelamente el grupo de Karma acaba de llegar a donde los muertos descansan. Aunque se han encontrado con algo más que tumbas.

"¿Por qué Veigaaar está enterrando cosas?"

"No parece Veigar, es alguien parecido, pero distinto" - dijo la iluminada

"Por supuesto, el yordle no es tan alto" 

"La altuuura no importa, puede evolucioooonar"

"No creo que ese bicho pueda evolucionar ni con su magia"

"Chicos, creo que no está tramando nada bueno" - intervino Karma

Para ellos era un simple humano, pero en realidad se trataba del Oscuro. Este mortal buscaba llevar a Thresh al mismo infierno por una venganza personal.

Ahora estaba enterrando lo que parecía ser una máscara de vudú, a la par que dibujaba un círculo con la tierra fresca.

"Este es el último de todos ellos...." - dijo fríamente 


	341. Máscaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

El día de los muertos había llegado y un grupo de campeones decidieron dar una vuelta por el cementerio. Ellos eran Karma, Kha'Zix y Tahm Kench.

El trío se acercó a presentar sus respetos, encontrándose en su lugar al Oscuro, un poderoso brujo que parecía traerse algo entre manos.

"La máscara está enterrada..." - murmuró viendo el ritual - "Ahora solo..."

"Disculpe" - le llamó una voz femenina

"¿Mmmm?"

El hechicero se giró para ver a aquel peculiar trío.

"¿Eso de ahí es un ritual?" - preguntó la iluminada

"Si, es un ritual, ¿acaso le importa?"

"No debería hacer eso en un lugar santo"

"No debería... pero voy a hacerlo..."

La mujer parecía enojada, a lo que el brujo alzó su mano para crear una especie de hechizo de Barrera alrededor de estos campeones.

"¿Una barrera? Odio las barreras" - se quejó Tahm Kench

"No me gusssssta...."

"¿Qué tipo de ritual es ese?" - preguntó Karma

"Atenta muñeca, esto va a impresionarte"

El Oscuro alzó sus manos y comenzó a hablar en una especie de lengua rúnica.

" _Ubirt uduv aracsam danrb ehcon_ "

"¿Reconoces alguna palabra?"

"Creo que es un ritual de invocación... me parece haberlo visto en..."

" _Onitsed Ainoj_ "

La tierra sufrió un leve temblor cuando el círculo de ritual comenzó a brillar. Una mano de color azulada o purpura salió de la tierra, arrastrándose por salir.

La criatura era una especie de humanoide purpura o azulada, cubierto de llamas y con una máscara similar a la de un cráneo.

"Álzate, Fuego Espiritual, álzate y cumple con mi orden"

"Si... mi amo...."

El espectro posó sus manos en el suelo, inundando el cementerio de llamas azules. Estas provocaron la resurrección de varios muertos en forma de zombies.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" 

"¡Son Zombies! ¡Jugosos y apetitosos zombies!"

"Zoooombies"

"Fuego Espiritual, debes reducir a cenizas esta ciudad..."

"Como ordene.... amo...."

El hechicero caminó hacía las tumbas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del cementerio. Los zombies y el espectro por otro lado comenzaron a rodear la barrera.

"¿Cuántos creéis que hay?" - preguntó la mujer preocupada

"Cuento más de dosssss.... tal vez cuatro"

"Yo no me preocuparía tanto" - dijo el pejesapo 

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?"

"Mis bigotes me avisan de refuerzos....."

"¿Refuerzos?" - se extrañó la sacerdotisa - "¿A qué te refieres con refuerzos?"

"No venimos solos a esta ciudaaaad...."

Un ruido se escuchó en la lejanía, atrayendo la atención de los nigromantes. En un visto y no visto una figura cayó del cielo, golpeando con fuerza la tierra.

El guerrero llevaba capa, escudo y lanza. Se reincorporó y observó a la horda de zombies que había por todo el cementerio.

"Hola, Pantheon, veo que nos has encontrado"

"Vi los destellos del fuego en la lejanía... algo me decía que erais vosotros"

"Pantheon, no podemos salir de esta barrera" - le informó Karma

"Buscaré ayuda, pero primero debo encargarme de estos oponentes"

Los muertos vivientes se abalanzaron contra el Rakkor, quien se los quitaba fácilmente de encima, rematandoles con su lanza y escudo.

El Fuego Espiritual notó la fuerza del gladiador, por lo que empezó a cargar una gran bola de fuego para lanzarla a su enemigo.

"Debo... quemarlo... todo...."

"¿Cuántos de estos muertos..." - paró un momento para decapitar a un zombie - "... hay?"

Y aprovechando un momento de distracción, el ente lanzó su ataque.


	342. Fuego Espiritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"
> 
> Nota: El personaje de Fuego Espiritual está basado en la skin de "Brand Fuego Espiritual". Este personaje, sin embargo, no es el mismo que apareció en la Parte 84 y que también está basado en esa skin.

El Oscuro había logrado realizar un ritual que revivió no solo a una gran masa de muertos vivientes sino también a un ente conocido como el Fuego Espiritual.

Los zombies no parecían ser problema para Pantheon, quien fue atacado por el espectro con una enorme llamarada en un momento de distracción.

"Arde... arde ahora...."

"¿Cómo?" 

Una potente llamara azul fue lanzada hacía el Rakkor, quien aparentemente logró protegerse con su escudo sin mucha dificultad.

"No ardes... ¿por qué no ardes?" - preguntaba el fantasma

"Tus hechizos no funcionan conmigo"

"Mis hechizos... queman todo...."

"Mi escudo no" - dijo mientras señalaba una piedrecita que llevaba incrustado - "¿Ves esto? Es un fragmento de Nexo, otorgado por mi escudero"

"¿Nexo?" - se extrañó el ente

"Si, y el Nexo no puede ser afectado por hechizos"

"No... debes arder...."

Las llamas del demonio se hicieron mucho más brillantes mientras gruñía de ira. Fue entonces que el trío de campeones lograron salir de la barrera.

"¿Deberíamosssss ayudarle?"

"Yo soy de quienes prefiere salvar el estomago"

"Deberíamos ayudar al Rakkor, no dejarle solo contra esas cosas"

"¡Grrraaaaaahhhh!" - gritaba el ente

El Fuego Espiritual lanzó sus llamas contra el gladiador, quien a su vez tiró su escudo en su contra. El escudo fue neutralizando el fuego hasta llegar al demonio.

Finalmente se escuchó un ruido seco cuando el escudo impactó en el árbol. El cuerpo del Fuego Espiritual también cayó al suelo, todavía en llamas.

"Creo que no necesita mucha ayuda" - alegó el sapo

"¿Puedo quedarmeee con la cabeza?"

"Pantheon" - la iluminada ignoró al dúo - "Los zombies parecen caer rendidos"

"Puede que fuera porque el espíritu los trajo a la vida"

"No puedo creer que les hayas enfrentado tu solo"

"Si... solo..." - el guerrero recogió su escudo del árbol - "¿Alguien me explica lo sucedido?"

"Un hechicero trajo a la vida a ese ente a través de un ritual"

"¿Un hechicero? ¿Qué clase de hechicero?"

"Fue el Oscuro" - dijo una voz en seco

Thresh se encontraba acompañado de Evelynn, justo en la entrada del cementerio.

"El hechicero es un viejo invocador conocido como el Oscuro"

"¿Por qué no podía llamarse el Cocinero o Master Chef? No, tenía que llamarse el Oscuro" - se quejaba Tahm Kench

"¿Por qué tantos cadáveres fuera de las tumbas?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Ese tal Oscuro revivió temporalmente a los fallecidos" - explicó Karma

"Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para que pudiéramos enfrentarlo"

"¿Pudieramosss? No hicimos naaaada...."

"Ssshhht, silencio" - le murmuró el señor del río - "Nos están dando merito por algo que no hemos hecho, deja que lo crean"

"El Fuego Espiritual no es el único que ha traído a la vida, o al menos eso dijo antes de apresarnos en la Barrera"

"Evelynn y yo tendremos que mirar por la ciudad..."

"Nosotros nos quedaremos para impedir otro despertar" 

"¿Nosotros?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"Obvio, no podemos permitir que ocurra y hayan víctimas"

"¿Es demasiado tarde para dejar tu equipo?"

El dúo de nigromantes se marchó dejando allí al equipo. Fue entonces que dedicaron el tiempo a hablar entre ellos sobre lo que hacer.

Decidieron dividirse para abarcar más terreno. Thresh se reuniría con otro jinete de las sombras para buscar al Oscuro y Evelynn miraría las zonas prohibidas. 


	343. La muerte cabalga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Thresh y Evelynn se habían dividido para encontrar a los espectros que el Oscuro había dejado sueltos por la ciudad. Por su parte ya habían detenido al Fuego Espiritual.

Ahora mismo el carcelero se encuentra reunido con Hecarim, uno de los jinetes de las sombras al que había pedido ayuda.

"¿Alguna pista de esos fantasmas?" - preguntó el centauro

"La gente parece no saber nada de ellos... están calmados..."

"Los mortales siempre son los últimos en enterarse de lo que ocurre"

"El ritual era para atraer a la vida a cinco espectros... quedan solo cuatro..."

"Si esos seres no son jinetes de las sombras significa que son más débiles que nosotros" - dijo el espectro azulado con una sonrisa

"No necesariamente, te recuerdo que la Muerte Anunciada no es un jinete"

"Gracias por ser tan optimista"

"De nada" - dijo en seco

El dúo continuó caminando sin ver nada raro, únicamente algunas personas disfrazadas y otras que únicamente caminaban dando un paseo.

"¿Ves a alguien que parezca un espectro?"

"Si...."

"¿Ves a alguien que parezca un espectro no muerto?"

"No...." - contestó Hecarim - "¿Qué tal ese?"

En una esquina se encontraba un hombre con ropas y gabardinas negras, con una máscara de calabaza en la cabeza. Solamente estaba cruzado de brazos y pensando.

"Eh, tu, cabeza de calabaza" - le llamó Hecarim

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿De donde has sacado ese disfraz?"

"Lo hice yo mismo...." 

"¿Eres un espectro resultado de un ritual arcano de magia negra?"

"Hecarim, existe la sutileza" - le dijo el carcelero

"Lo soy" - respondió en seco

"¿Ves? Ha dado resultado" 

"Supongo que tienes pensado reducir esta ciudad a cenizas y...."

"No, la verdad es que no"

Ambos nigromantes se miraron entre ellos un poco extrañados. El Oscuro se supone que les había invocado para destruir cuanto hubiera por delante, Thresh incluido.

"¿El Oscuro no te dijo de destrozarme y carbonizarlo todo?"

"Eso suena realmente muy aburrido"

"¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer entonces? Sabes que te tenemos que matar"

"Técnicamente ya estoy muerto..."

"Tu me entiendes" - dijo Thresh enseñando su linterna

Un estruendo se escuchó al otro lado de la ciudad. Una especie de caballero con una armadura de hierro, cuernos y una gran maza que desprendía una luz roja.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" - preguntó el centauro

"Es el señor del metal o el Lord a secas" - respondió el espectro sin nombre

"Parece un Mordekaiser de segunda"

"Thresh, yo me encargo de ese caballero, mejor ve a buscar al brujo"

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero quejas si acabas en pedazos"

Hecarim asintió cuando vio al fantasma armado romper el asfalto con solo tocar el suelo con su lanza de poder. Aún así el carcelero decidió irse.

"¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?"

"Lo siento, cara calabaza, pero solo un jinete puede seguirme el ritmo"

"Deberías mostrarme un poco más de respeto"

El relinchar de un caballo llamó la atención de Hecarim, que se giró para ver una especie de caballo negro envuelto en llamas acercarse a gran velocidad.

El fantasma calabaza dio un salto y se montó en el corcel, incendiando su cabeza en el proceso e invocando una guadaña en llamas.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

"Puedes llamarme... el Jinete Fantasma..."

"Bien, creo que ahora puedes seguirme el ritmo" - rió Hecarim


	344. El Jinete Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Un grupo de espectros habían sido liberados por el Oscuro para que causaran el caos en la ciudad y de paso acabaran con la existencia de Thresh.

Uno de los fantasmas era el Jinete Fantasma, un ente poco interesado en acatar las ordenes del brujo y que decidió ayudar a Hecarim con el llamado Lord.

"¿Qué sabes de ese tipo?" - preguntó el centauro

"Era un señor de la guerra... rompe cosas...."

"Eso define mucho su personalidad"

"¡¿Dónde está el carcelero?!" - gritó el demonio armado

"Y tiene muy claro sus metas"

Ambos nigromantes comenzaron a cabalgar hacía el Lord, quien agarró el cetro y golpeó el suelo, provocando un terremoto que les hizo retroceder.

"Voy yo primero" - dijo Hecarim

"No creo que sea buena..."

La Sombra de la Guerra comenzó su Carga Devastadora con el arma en la mano, dispuesto a golpear al Lord. Este sin embargo esperó a su llegada para tumbarlo de un golpe.

"¿Dónde está el carcelero?"

"Cállate de una vez..." - dijo reincorporandose

"Dime donde está...."

Una potente llamarada golpeó al Lord, quien se giró para recibir al Jinete.

"Te dije que no era buena idea"

"No me digas..."

"Decidme donde está el carcelero"

"¿Tienes algún plan?" - claro, solo distraele

Hecarim agarró con firmeza su lanza y se dispuso a atacar al Lord. Este frenaba sus ataques fácilmente con su maza, ignorando a su otro oponente.

"¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¡¿Dónde está el carcelero?!"

"¿Solo sabes decir eso?"

"¡Responde!" - gritó con furia mientras le golpeaba

"¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo?" - gruñó el centauro

"Poco a poco"

El espíritu de la calabaza tenía sus brazos levantados, generando una especie de de círculo de fuego empezaba a brotar alrededor de ellos.

"¡¿Dónde está el carcelero?!"

"¡Cállate de una vez!" - gritó antes de empujarlo

Hecarim aprovechó para invocar su Envite de las Sombras, provocando que el Lord se entretuviera matando a los espíritus que le rodeaban.

"¡Eh! ¡Caballo azulado!"

"¡¿A quién llamas caballo?!"

"¡Sal del círculo ahora!"

El jinete de las sombras obedeció al fantasma de vestimentas oscuras, que comenzó a formar una especie de torbellino de fuego alrededor del Lord y de él.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" - preguntó Hecarim

"Voy a enviar a este pavo de vuelta al infierno"

"¡¿Dónde está el carcelero?!" - gritó mientras se acercaba al cabeza calabaza

"Pero... tu iras también al infierno..."

"Nah, tampoco me pierdo mucho de este mundo"

"..................."

"Espero que ese carcelero no la pifie..."

"¡¿Dónde está el carce...."

Las llamas se avivaron mucho más, formando un torbellino de fuego que acabo disipándose a los pocos segundos, dejando dos rastros de ceniza.

"Diablos... no creí que fuera literal..."

_Hecarim..._

"¿Mmm? ¿Majestad?"

_He detectado cierta actividad... ¿qué ocurre?_

"Algunos espectros han escapado del infierno" - explicó el centauro - "Tanto Thresh como otros campeones están capturandolos"

_Terminad de inmediato, no quiero que dejéis de lado esas almas_

"Terminaremos lo antes posible, majestad"

El centauro comenzó a galopar por las calles de la ciudad, buscando más espectros a los que combatir. Mientras tanto Thresh estaba subiendo las escaleras de un edificio.

"Podría haber escogido un lugar mucho más cercano..."

"Ya ibas tardando" - le dijo una voz conocida

El carcelero salió a la azotea, donde se encontraba leyendo Karthus, el liche.


	345. La canción de la muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

_Amor... el amor es un sentimiento que suelen experimentar los vivos cuando alcanzan a conocer a esa mujer por la que cambiar o darlo todo..._

_El amor va ligado a la música o eso dicen... hay distintos tipos de música pero realmente yo solo encuentro uno que poder ofrecer a mi amor..._

"¡Karthus!" - le llamó Thresh

"¿Por qué no has llegado de otra forma? Eres un fantasma..."

"Prefiero andar, por muy anticuado que sea"

"Eres un ente peculiar, carcelero"

"Bueno, no he venido aquí a hablar de mi personalidad"

El carcelero previamente provocó la furia de un hechicero conocido como el Oscuro. Este había decidido invocar a una ola de espectros para vengarse de él.

Tras recibir la ayuda de Pantheon y de Hecarim, el carcelero fue a reunirse con Karthus, otro de los Jinetes de las Sombras que habían acordado ayudarle.

"El Rey Arruinado está harto de todos los problemas que les ocasionas..."

"¿Crees que me gusta matar a todo el mundo?"

"Si" - contestó en seco

"Buen punto, pero podría haberte pasado a ti también"

"No lo creo, yo no dejo rastro o testigos" - puntualizó esto último

"Solo quedan dos espectros, a este paso será fácil..."

"No creo que tu deber sea ir por los espectros" - dijo el liche - "Tu debes ir por el Oscuro y que su alma vaya con el Rey"

"¿No puedes simplemente chasquear los dedos?"

"Lo haría... si fuera mi problema...."

"Grgrgrrrr.... de acuerdo..." - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"No tardes... no le gusta esperar..."

El nigromante de negro se marchó dispuesto a buscar al hechicero, dejando otra vez al anciano muerto y a su reflexión.

_La muerte... realmente el aprecio que tengo no puede explicarse con palabras, pensamientos o música... pero la música es un simple acompañamiento..._

"¿Vas a identificarte?" - preguntó el liche

".............."

"Te he hecho una pregunta..."

En la esquina de la azotea se encontraba una especie de humano de rostro oculto y ojos rojos, con ropas grisáceas y negras. También portaba un cetro que llevaba una esfera roja.

"Soy un mero ser espectral..."

"¿Espectral? Dime, Espectral, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Fui invocado para acabar con el carcelero"

"Acaba de marcharse y podrías haberlo atacado... ¿por qué no hacerlo?"

"Porque el conflicto no tiene por qué darse"

Esto llamó la atención de Karthus. Es posible que quisiera entregarse sin luchar o simplemente quería librarse de su destino.

"¿Cómo falleciste? Humano..."

"Un hechizo fallido... he aprendido de mis errores..."

"Y más vas a aprender cuando vuelvas al infierno"

"No pienso volver... no voy a morir patéticamente otra vez..."

"¿Qué has dicho?" - preguntó con cierto enfado

"¿Por qué volver a morir? ¿No he cumplido bastante?"

El hechicero apretó sus dientes y alzó su cetro mientras una energía azul rodeaba su cuerpo. Parecía que algo había enfadado al liche.

"Eres un desagradecido...."

"No tengo nada que agradecer a nadie" - dijo confundido

"Te equivocas... bastardo..."

¿Cómo se atrevía ese vil fantasma a rechazar el abrazo que la muerte le había otorgado? Era el deber de Karthus como su heraldo el de castigar dicho insulto.

_Cada persona ofrece su amor con una canción... una canción que significa una cosa u otra y que tiene un sentimiento en concreto... yo le ofrezco... mi Réquiem..._


	346. Encuentro espectral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Karthus, la voz de la muerte, se acabó enfrentando a un fantasma conocido como Espectral. Este demostró una gran falta de respeto por la muerte, por lo que decidió eliminarlo.

Pero lo que parecía ser un Requiem final pareció no afectar a este ser que solo pudo quedarse mirando al liche. Quien estaba confundido.

"No puedes matar a un fantasma... hechicero..."

"¿De verdad? Quiero comprobar tu teoría..."

El brujo lanzó un rayo de energía mágica que atravesó al fantasma, quien avanzaba a su oponente con total seguridad.

"La muerte no puede atrapar a un fantasma" - se rió Espectral

"Eso han dicho muchos antes que tu"

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué tu magia no me afecta?"

"Debe de haber un motivo para...."

"¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó extrañado

El brujo comenzó a pensar en la situación. Él era el heraldo de la muerte y si a este no le afectaba la magia podría ser porque era inmune a ellos o porque....

"¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Tu novia te ha comido la lengua?"

"................"

"Vamos a probar algo...."

"................."

Espectral alzó su cetro y generó un resplandor rojo que se acabó convirtiendo en una esfera de energía roja. El fantasma parecía estar a punto de lanzarla.

"Reduzcamos esta ciudad a ceniz...."

"Detente..." - ordenó el liche

Con solo decir esto la energía de su hechizo desapareció por completo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho?" - preguntó extrañado

"¿Sabes lo que es ser yo?"

"Ser tu... no lo entiendo...."

"Soy el Jinete de las Sombras más poderoso... puedo lograr cualquier cosa con mi magia pero por lo general he de contenerme..."

"¿Contenerte? ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No amabas a la muerte?"

"La muerte solo te recoge una vez llega el momento... incluso a los nigromantes que le servimos nos ve como impuros..."

Karthus era consciente de esto pero también era conocedor de que la muerte podía tener cierto disfrute de sus actos.

"Dicho esto, no puedo permitirme matar a todo el planeta... solo aquellos a los que les llega la hora o que se encuentran en un destino suspendido..."

"Sigo sin saber que tengo que ver yo con todo..."

"Mi magia normal no te afecta porque no puedes morir... no porque seas un fantasma sino porque la muerte no te acepta de nuevo..."

"Eso es algo bueno para mí, hechicero estúpido"

"No, es bueno para mí...."

El cuerpo del liche comenzó a brillar con un aura azul y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que hizo temer al fantasma que tenía enfrente.

"Ya no tengo que contenerme...."

"Si piensas que me derrotarás tan facilment...."

Karthus simplemente extendió su brazo hacía Espectral y abrió su mano. En pocos segundos el cuerpo del fantasma pasó de una forma espiritual a una estatua de piedra.

Luego se acercó y cerró su mano, generando su Sembrar la Destrucción y destruyéndolo.

"Nadie insulta a la muerte en mi presen...."

"................"

Tal vez fuera su delirante cabeza pero le pareció ver en la lejanía al ser llamado Kindred. Tal vez atraído por su comentario o por lo ocurrido con los fantasmas.

Parecía que tanto el Lobo como el Cordero miraban fijamente el liche, después se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon saltando a otro tejado.

"Esto en verdad... pone una sonrisa en mi rostro..."


	347. En las catacumbas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Tras un encuentro con un fantasma llamado conocido como Espectral (muy original el nombre), solo quedaba un espíritu con el que encontrarse.

De forma paralela a esto, el último de los aliados de Thresh se encuentra en el subsuelo de la ciudad, acompañado de cierta nigromante molesta.

"Y entonces insulté a esa zorra de nueve colas y...."

"Evelynn" - le habló Yorick - "Silencio"

"No tienes por qué estar callado todo el camino"

"Yo trabajo en silencio..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes rotas las cuerdas de voz?"

"No, es por respeto a los muertos...."

"Yorick, tu y yo estamos muertos" - remarcó la hacedora de viudas

"Me refiero a los muertos que no se levantan de sus tumbas"

El sepulturero tal vez fuera uno de los Jinetes de las Sombras que más paciencia y buena fe tenía, menos para la diablesa blanca.

"Se supone que aquí hay uno de esos fantasmas..."

"¿Algo que les caracterice?" 

"A parte de querer ver muerto a Thresh... no lo sé, tal vez... como ese..."

Al fondo había una especie de hombre muy corpulento, con una especie de linterna que colgaba del pecho. Sus colores eran morados, portaba una pala y una máscara blanca.

"Tiene toda la pinta, golpeale o algo"

"No voy a golpear a una persona que puede ser inocen..."

Un rayo de energía mágica golpeó a Yorick, siendo empujado contra uno de los muros.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" 

"Thresh... Thresh..."

"El carcelero no está presente..." - dijo el nigromante levantandose

"Thresh... tu hueles a él..."

"Todos los nigromantes olemos a muerte..."

"No, creo que lo dice porque ayer me excité un poco con el tema del traje y al final una cosa llevó a la otra..."  

"Recibiréis el destino... de Thresh..."

El demonio agarró su pala e intentó golpear a Evelynn, que dio un salto para esquivarle. El arma del atacante quedó incrustado en el muro.

"No deberías atacar a Satanás..."

La diablesa le atacó con sus látigos para luego arañarle y clavarle sus Púas de Odio. Sin embargo esto parecía que no le hecho daño.

"¿Mmmm?" - se extrañó la mujer - "¿No hay dolor?"

"Un sepulturero no siente dolor..." 

Con un leve movimiento retiró el arma de la pared, derribando un trozo de esta. Parecía que iba a volver a golpear a la dama, cuando unas almas saltaron encima suya.

"Retrocede, hacedora de viudas" - le ordenó Yorick

"Almas... escuálidas..." 

"El ente parece ser muy fuerte..."

"¿Fuerte? Parece un luchador de lucha libre"

"Almas... infectadas...."

El Sepulturero aplastó las almas con sus manos y luego se giró hacía el dúo de nigromantes.

"Bien, tu atacas con tu pala y yo con mis látigos"

"Veo lagunas en tu plan..."

"A mi plan lo llamo supervivencia"

Ambos campeones se lanzaron contra el demonio, que simplemente agarró su pala y golpeó el suelo, generando una especie de onda de energía mágica.

Esta onda derribó a Evelynn y Yorick, quienes sintieron un poder extraño.

"Este tipo de magia... la conozco..."

"No se tu, Yorick, pero parece que me he roto algo" - dijo dolorida

"Dijo que era un sepulturero..."

El nigromante encapuchado se dio cuenta que había varios aspectos que coincidían con él y luego recordó aquella vieja maldición que cayó sobre su familia.

"¿Padre? ¿Eres tu?" 


	348. Trabajo permanente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Un grupo de demonios y fantasmas habían sido liberados del infierno para capturar a Thresh, siendo uno de ellos el llamado Sepulturero.

Los encargados de enfrentarles en las catacumbas eran Yorick y Evelynn, aunque el primero acabó reconociendo al ente como uno de sus familiares, en concreto su padre.

"¿Padre? ¿Eres tu?" - preguntó Yorick

"Yo... rick...."

"Hace siglos que no nos vemos...."

"Yo... r... Thresh... ¿dónde está Thresh?"

El espectro parecía tener menos control sobre su mente y agarró su pala mientras cargaba magia oscura con una de sus manos.

"Parece que el infierno no le ha sentado bien a tu padre"

"Cuando maldicen a tu familia...."

"Grgrrrrr....."

El Sepulturero estuvo a punto de lanzarles su ataque cuando unas cadenas le rodearon, incapacitandole durante unos segundos.

"¿Ahora todo el mundo viene de una familia desestructurada o qué?"

"Thresh, no esperaba que aparecieras como caballero andante"

"Déjate de patrañas y ayudadme con este bicho" - le replicó el carcelero

Ambos nigromantes se levantaron y corrieron hacía su enemigo. El Sepulturero por su parte comenzó a generar un aura de magia oscura.

Cuando estuvieron cerca hizo fuerza y logró quitarse las cadenas, empujando a Yorick contra el espectro de fuego verde.

"¡¿Por qué demonios no te quitas esa lápida?!"

"Argg... es muy poderoso..."

"Primero la mujer... luego Thresh..."

El demonio agarró su pala para golpear a Evelynn, quien se fundía con las sombras para evitar los golpes y distraerle un poco.

"Debe de haber una forma de vencerle..."

"Es posible que sí la haya..." - dijo el enterrador

"¿Y a qué esperas para soltarlo?"

"Quitando sus ropas y la pala... lo único distinto que hay en él es esa especie de linterna que tiene atada al cuello..."

"Entiendo, es como un Objeto Sangriento"

El esqueleto se puso de pie y preparó su cadena para lanzarla contra el Sepulturero, esperando el momento en que levantara su brazo para atacar a Evelynn.

Su predicción se cumplió y logró enganchar su brazo a su cadena. Luego encendió más su fuego y otras cadenas surgieron del suelo, sujentadolo enteramente.

"¡Evelynn! ¡Rompe la linterna que tiene al cuello!"

"¿La linterna? ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¡Tu solo rompela!"

"¡Threeesh!" 

La hacedora de viudas hizo caso a su amante y de un solo latigazo le arrebató su linterna, rompiéndola con una de sus Púas de Odio.

 "¡Grgrraaaaaahhhhh!"

"Está funcionando... no creí que fuera a funcionar..." - admitió Yorick

"Enterrador chiflado..."

Poco a poco el cuerpo del demonio se fue desintegrando hasta que solo quedó un alma de color purpura que fue recogida por la diablesa.

"Creo que esto es para ti, Thresh"

"Finalmente este es el último de esos fantasmas" - dijo absorbiendolo

"¿Ya puedo regresar a las islas?"

"Si, Evelynn y yo encontraremos a ese Oscuro..."

"Thresh, ¿no crees que necesitaremos un poco de ayuda?"

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Porque estamos hablando del mismo brujo que invocó a la misma muerte para enviarte al infierno" - le recordó la mujer

"Nah, seguro que podemos controlarlo"

Mientras tanto, el Oscuro se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, creando un ritual con tiza mientras el reloj avanzaba despacio.

"Queda poco para la medianoche..."

"¿Y qué pasará entonces?" - preguntó una voz familiar

"Thresh se irá al infierno... hermano..."

Detrás del hechicero apareció su hermano, aquel al que llamaban la Linterna.


	349. Llega la medianoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Cinco fantasmas demoníacos fueron invocados para destruir a Thresh y llevarlo al infierno. Los cinco fueron desterrados y vencidos por los aliados del carcelero.

Ahora el Oscuro, responsable de que esto ocurriese, se ha reunido con su hermano, la Linterna. Su esperanza es que ambos puedan hacerle frente pero...

"Óscar... ¿qué haces? ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Hermano, estoy cumpliendo nuestro propósito"

"Nuestro propósito no era destruir una ciudad entera"

"No, era el de quitarnos de en medio a Thresh" - le dijo con cierto enfado - "¿Y qué hiciste? Le quitaste de encima a la Muerte Anunciada"

"Óscar, la Muerte Anunciada..."

"¡Oscuro! ¡Yo soy el Oscuro y tu eres la Linterna! ¡Fue tu idea la de acabar con él!"

"La Muerte Anunciada no acabaría solo con él... tiene familia, igual que nosotros"

"Si, familia... su familia no impidió que matara a nuestro hermano"

El silencio entre los dos no tardó en llegar, dejando a ambos enmascarados más distanciados y con distinta opinión.

"Quizás debamos olvidarnos de todo esto de la venganza"

"¿Olvidarnos? Nos llevamos meses aprendiendo hechizos, movimientos, habilidades para que nadie pudiera pararnos"

"Y aún así nos pararon...."

"No, tu te paraste a ti mismo, porque no tuviste el coraje de hacerlo"

"No, no tuve el coraje de quitarle su marido a una mujer"

El Oscuro tenía su ritual terminado y sabía exactamente lo que hacer en los próximos minutos. Solo su hermano podía detenerle...

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" - preguntó el brujo

"¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Estuve esperando en prisión a que me rescataras... no tuve noticias tuyas y me enteré a través de un preso que Thresh seguía vivo..."

"Tenía cosas que atender..."

"¿Más que hablar con tu hermano? Después de lo que hicimos estuve esperándote y nunca llegaste... hasta ahora"

"Viktor me ofreció volver a ser un invocador... pensé que podríamos..."

"¿Podríamos? Fuiste tu quien me metió en esto y ahora escurres el bulto como si fueras un mártir" - le recriminó el Oscuro

"Estaba cegado por la ira..."

"Pues adivina... yo lo sigo estando..."

El hechicero se colocó donde el círculo ritual, preparado para usar su magia.

"No voy a permitirte que lo hagas..."

"Intenta detenerme..."

La Linterna preparó su hoz, dispuesto a lanzarla y comprobar que hechizo usaría para repelerla. Lo que ocurrió a continuación no lo vio venir...

Su hermano no usó protección ninguna, simplemente desvió un poco la cadena para que impactara en su cuello.

"¡Óscar! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

"Necesi... taba...."

"¡No! ¡Por favor no!" - gritó mientras acudía en su ayuda

"Nuest... herma...."

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" - preguntó mientras se quitaba su máscara - "¡No quiero perderte! No quiero que me dejes solo..."

"Nuestro... hermano... será... veng..."

La sangre derramada comenzó a iluminar el círculo ritual que había creado previamente. La Linterna se retiró para ver de que se trataba todo.

"Un último plan... por si todo lo demás falla..."

"Herm... no..."

El cuerpo del Oscuro finalmente se quedó inerte, momento en que una energía purpura y negra comenzaba a meterse dentro de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo y ropajes fueron cambiando, formando una especie de ser similar a Thresh pero de aspecto más siniestro y deformado.

"Hermano.. ¿qué has hecho?"

**"¿Dónde está Thresh?"**

Ese día el Carcelero Oscuro había nacido al llegar la medianoche.


	350. Poder en estado puro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

El Oscuro había logrado completar su ritual final con el que acabar con Thresh. Convertirse él mismo en una versión retorcida del propio carcelero.

El ahora llamado Carcelero Oscuro se encontraba frente a su hermano mientras Thresh observaba esa luz morada desde las calles.

"No me gustan los brillos morados..." 

"Puede que ahí esté el Oscuro" - dijo la diablesa

"¿Tu crees?" - preguntó con enfadado - "Porque odio cuando tienes razón"

En la azotea del edificio la Linterna estaba tirado en el suelo, observando como su hermano había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de odio.

**"Este poder es inmenso..."**

"Por favor... detente... es tu mente retorcida..."

**"Con este poder puedo competir con Thresh..."**

"Puedes con el carcelero"

Tras es espectro morado se encontraba Karthus, acompañado de Hecarim y Yorick.

"Pero no puedes con nosotros" - dijo el centauro

**"Pudisteis con mis demonios... pero no conmigo..."**

"¡Que la guerra sea la que te lleve al infierno!"

Hecarim se lanzó contra su enemigo junto con Yorick, solo para ser detenidos por el Carcelero Oscuro, que simplemente usó sus poderes.

**"Veo oscuridad en vosotros..."**

"Tu oscuridad es amplia pero..."

 **"¿Pero qué?"**  - preguntó al liche

"Que mi experiencia es mayor"  

Karthus usó sus propios poderes alrededor del Oscuro, impidiendo que usara sus poderes contra los nigromantes.

"Viejo estúpido... puedo romper tus patéticos trucos..."

El Carcelero usó su propia energía mágica para liberarse. Yorick por su parte usó su Niebla de Luto para que los espectros le atacaran.

Hecarim también usó su Espíritu de Valor para debilitar al monstruo.

"Karthus, vas a tener que hacer algo más"

"Todavía no debo actuar...." - reveló el brujo

" **¡No tengo tiempo para juegos!** "

El fantasma de morado usó sus cadenas de energía para alejarles. Luego se mantuvo en silencio cuando oyó el sonido de cadenas reales.

"Así que este era tu gran plan"

" **Thresh....** "

"Utilizar mi imagen para matarme... muy original" - le dijo poco impresionado - "Me temo que ya lo han hecho antes...."

" **Vas a pagar cada minuto de tu existencia....** "

El Carcelero Oscuro lanzó sus ataques de energía contra el trío de nigromantes mientras Karthus se dedicaba a observar las escenas.

Evelynn por su parte apareció saliendo de una sombra cercana a la Linterna.

"Hola, chico, veo que tu hermano está... cambiado"

"Ya no es mi hermano..." 

"Me gustaría hablar acerca de la perdida de familiares y todo eso... ¿pero sabes cómo detener al lunático de tu hermano? Nos hace falta"

"El ritual..." - dijo mientras miraba la escena

"¿Ritual? ¿Qué ritual?"

"Hizo un círculo de tiza en el suelo para la invocación, si lo deshaces..."

El Carcelero Oscuro se giró para lanzar su cadena de energía oscura contra la hacedora de viudas, escuchando la conversación que mantuvieron.

Pero Karthus levantó sus Muros de Almas para ir parando el ataque.

"¿Ahora intervienes?" - preguntó Hecarim 

"Intervengo cuando lo veo necesario"

"¡Thresh! ¡Tienes que deshacer el ritual del suelo!" - gritó Evelynn

Los nigromantes escucharon esto y fueron a romper la invocación que había creado el Oscuro. Esto sin embargo no fue muy fácil.

Yorick fue el primero que mandó a sus espectros a borrarlo, pero fueron destruidos fácilmente, con el Carcelero Oscuro lanzando al enterrador lejos.

"¡No puedes impedirnos la victoria!"

" **Eso está por ver, maldito caballo** "

Cadenas de energía brotaron del suelo para sujetar a Hecarim. Tras esto Thresh y Evelynn se lanzaron contra el fantasma aprovechando el despiste.

"V **uestras cadenas y garras no pueden conmigo** "

"Cómo se nota que tienes ventaja..."

"Vamos a devorar tu maldita alma..."

" **Tus cadenas ya se han aferrado a mi familia durante mucho...** "

"¿Mmmmm? ¿Qué le pasa?"

El Carcelero Oscuro comenzó a temblar a medida que veía cómo su brazo comenzaba a desintegrarse en una luz morada.

" **¿Qué me está pasando?** "

No había dolor o malestar, solamente confusión. Finalmente acabó por desaparecer sin otro sentimiento que no fuera frustración.

El dúo de nigromantes miraron perplejos el círculo ritual, el cual había sido desgarrado por la rota hoz de la Linterna.


	351. Tras el amanecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 14 del "Arco del Oscuro"

Tras la destrucción del llamado Carcelero Oscuro, la mayoría de los nigromantes se marcharon, quedando únicamente Thresh, Evelynn y la Linterna.

Bueno, había otro acompañante, aunque este acababa de llegar.

"¿Ahora llegas tu?" 

"Estaba ocupado" - contestó Mordekaiser

"¿Ocupado por tres horas? Ya hemos acabado con todos, ¿qué estabas haciendo?"

"Destruir las fuerzas rebeldes que osaron desafiarme" - dijo fríamente - "Aunque lo que llevó más tiempo fue la tortura"

"Estoy a favor de que haya tardado..." - dijo el humano

"¿Quieres ser parte de mi ejercito de no muertos?"

"Es que... estoy vivo... pero gracias"

Dicho esto la pesadilla de hierro abrió un agujero dimensional con solo alzar su mano derecha, luego lo atravesó para volver a las Islas de las Sombras.

"Bien, ¿puedo irme ya?"

"¿Irte? Tu maldito hermano ha intentado asesinarme... otra vez"

"Bueno, tu mataste a mi otro hermano, no estás en posición de quejarte"

"¡Debería arrancarte la piel!"

"Thresh, cariño, deja al chico" - le dijo la diablesa - "Acaba de matar a su único hermano para salvarte la vida, después de que mataras a su otro hermano"

"Gracias por recordarme eso..."

"Lo siento, a veces puedo ser un poco insensible"

Thresh se marchó con Evelynn, dejando a la Linterna solo. Este se sentó a pensarlo en todo hasta que vio salir el amanecer y luego fue al instituto de guerra.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes ahora mismo?" - preguntó Ezreal

"Creo que bien... después de que Viktor me pusiera en su grupo... entendí que hice algo que estaba mal... desatar un mal y todo eso..."

"Él fue de bastante ayuda"

"Exacto, me hizo darme cuenta de que estuve cegado por mucho tiempo..."

"Respecto a tu primer hermano..."

"Sigo odiando a Thresh por lo que hizo, pero mandarle al infierno no va a hacer que él vuelva"

"¿Y qué hay de Óscar?"

"Hoy peleamos y... se ha ido... para siempre..."

"¿Metafóricamente hablando?"

"No, se convirtió en una especie de diablo oscuro de energía..."

"Disculpad" - interrumpió una tercera voz - "Me he perdido"

La voz pertenecía a Kennen, de hecho Linterna estaba en una especie de grupo de apoyo donde también estaban Zilean, Alistar, Kennen y Renekton.

"No recuerdo si hablaba de su hermano o si hablará con su hermano..."

"Hablé... ahora está muerto"

"Mi pésame" - dijo Kennen

"Yo también quería ver muerto a mi hermano" - dijo el ascendido

"El problema es que yo no quería que muriera"

"Chicos, dejemos que Linterna termine su historia" - pidió el campeón rubio

"No, eso es todo, creo que tras aceptar la muerte de mi hermano he podido recuperar mi vida" - explicó el enmascarado

"¿Y Óscar? ¿Qué hay de él?"

"Intenté pararle... intenté... tendré que vivir con ello... en parte fue por mi culpa..."

"¿Alguien tiene algo más que compartir?"

"Sigo padeciendo estos síntomas... a veces veo el futuro en lugar del presente y..." - empezaba a hablar Zilean

"Disculpad, pero debo... ir al servicio"

La Linterna se marchó con rapidez para ir al baño, allí se quitó su máscara y capucha para lavarse un poco la cara.

Su rostro estaba colorado de haber llorado. Había perdido dos hermanos y ahora mismo podría derrumbarse si no tuviera a nadie...

"Hey, Linterna" - le llamó Rammus desde el pasillo - "¿Estás preparado?"

"Si... dile al resto que ahora voy..."


	352. Sesión de entrenamiento

El día de los muertos ya se había alejado y los consagrados grupos de campeones del Instituto de Guerra deben reunirse al menos un día a la semana.

En este caso se trata del equipo que fundó Pantheon, que están en mitad de un entrenamiento en los jardines del edificio.

"A mi nadie me dijo que teníamos que entrenar" - se quejó el sapo

"Tahm Kench, hace falta coordinación y una habilidad perfeccionada"

"Tengo cientos de años, mis habilidades están perfeccionadas"

Tahm Kench agarró una roca con su lengua y se la comió, luego masticó un poco y la lanzó contra el gladiador... o más bien por el lado derecho del gladiador.

"¿Ves? Tienes que mejorar la puntería"

"Mal tiiiiiro" - dijo Kha'Zix

"Mis habilidades están para comer"

"Insisto en que intenteis dañarme"

La cucaracha utilizó sus Pinchos del Vacío mientras Tahm Kench se comía unas piedras para lanzar la gravilla contra el Rakkor.

Pantheon desvió los ataques con su escudo y esperó a que el señor del río le lanzara otra piedra, o en este caso un Kha'Zix con sus cuchillas evolucionadas.

"¡Sorpreeeeesa!"

"Buena táctica" - dijo antes de golpearle con el puño - "Mal desarrollo"

"¡Soldadito!"

Tahm Kench estuvo a punto de envolverle con su lengua, pero fue agarrado por esta y lanzado junto al insecto del Vacío.

"¿Veis? Tenéis que mejorar vuestros reflejos"

"Eso implicaría perder peso y yo no pierdo peso, yo gano"

"No siento mi rodiiiiilla"

"¿Y por qué ellos dos no entrenan?" - preguntó con cierto enfado

"Ellos vienen regularmente, no tengo que ir a buscarles en plena cacería para que tengan que practicar" - le recriminó el guerrero

En un banco cercano estaban sentados Camille y Brand.

"¿Por qué tenemos que acudir a los entrenamientos de estos inútiles?"

"Cosas de equipo..." - resumió el hombre antorcha

"Jamás pensé que estaría en el mismo equipo que un sapo y una cucaracha"

"La vigilante está mosca...."

"La vigilante debería estar persiguiendo a la escoria de Zaun"

"Yo antes quemaba bosques... ojala pudiera seguir..." - apretó los dientes

"Vosotros" - les llamó Pantheon - "Deberíais entrenar también"

Ambos campeones intercambiaron miradas y luego se levantaron, los cinco se reunieron en el centro, observando la prueba del Rakkor.

Había colocado un dibujo de Teemo en la pared del instituto.

"Este es un entrenamiento sencillo, solo tenéis que acertar en el blanco"

"¿Acertar al tejón? Eso es demasiado sencillo" - dijo Tahm Kench - "Menos para la señorita piernas de afeitar"

"Supongo que quieres decir que las damas primero..."

La Dama Gris se echó un poco hacia atrás y lanzó uno de sus cables Hextech de hierro contra la imagen, acertando en toda la frente.

"Bien, has terminado..."

"Nos vemos la semana que viene" - dijo la mujer antes de irse

"Mi turno" - dijo Brand

El campeón de fuego lanzó una bola de fuego contra el dibujo, quemando únicamente la parte central del dibujo demostrando su control.

El gladiador y el ser del Vacío también lograron acertar, todos menos Tahm Kench.

"Tengo hambre, exijo irme inmediatamente"

"Solo tienes que acertar una vez"

"¿Con qué? Ya he lanzado todas las piedr..."

"¿Qué ocurrrrrre?"

Tahm Kench agarró con su lengua al insecto y lo lanzó contra la pared. Técnicamente era válido por lo que el sapo se fue mientras Pantheon atendía a Kha'Zix.


	353. Pimpollos

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en los jardines del instituto de guerra. El carcelero se encuentra sentado en un banco y cruzado de brazos.

Thresh está observando el cielo desde la sombra mientras Evelynn está sentada en una de sus rodillas y leyendo una especie de novela.

"Thresh, ¿seguro que no te interesa la lectura?"

"No me interesan las lecturas que una adolescente pueda ofrecerte"

"Tan testarudo como siempre..."

"Había una época donde únicamente salía para capturar almas, no para sentarme a la luz del sol mientras tu lees" - seguía quejandose

"Acordamos que me tocaba elegir a mi"

"Grgrgrrrr...."

La hacedora de viudas siguió leyendo hasta que notó que eran observados por una especie de ser pequeño y parecido a una raíz.

"Thresh, cariño, ¿qué es esa cosa?"

"¿Mmmm? Es un pimpollo"

"¿Un pimpollo?"

"Si, una de esas cosas que lanza Maokai"

"Cierto, hace tiempo que no veo al árbol"

El pimpollo se acercó a la diablesa blanquecina, observando con curiosidad sus látigos. La mujer sonrió y jugueteó un poco con el hierbajo.

"Yo que tu no haría eso" - le advirtió el carcelero

"¿Es que acaso estas celoso?"

"¿Es que acaso no recuerdas a Maokai?"

Tras decir esto, el Pimpollo tocó uno de los látigos de Evelynn, lo cual provocó que comenzara a temblar y que a los pocos segundos explotara.

Muchas hojitas quedaron en el suelo junto a trozos de árbol y una sorprendida Evelynn.

"Pobrecito árbol bebé"

"¿En serio no recordabas que explotaban?"

"¡No! Creí que se mantendría como los bichos esos de Malzahar"

"Deberías informarte un poco más"

En ese momento apareció otro pimpollo llegando por donde vino el primero. Este se quedó quieto y avanzó un poco hacía Evelynn.

Le atraían los látigos pero rápidamente cambió su objetivo a los trozos que quedaban de su amigo el pimpollo.

"Siento lo que le ha pasado a tu amiguito"

".............."

"No sabía que vuestra esperanza de vida era...."

El pimpollo soltó una lagrimita por su amigo caído y con decisión se lanzó a por la diablesa con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Primero aterrizó en uno de sus pechos para golpearle en su rostro, con la mala suerte de explotar antes debido al roce con la campeona.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - preguntó la mujer

"Parecía un pimpollo kamikaze"

"No digas tonterías, si parecen muy monos"

Debido a la tardanza de pimpollo y pimpollo, pimpollo decidió ir a su búsqueda, observando desde la lejanía cómo Evelynn miraba los restos de sus amigos.

"¿Crees que sufren dolor?"

"Espero que así sea, sino no tiene sentido que revienten..."

"No seas tan malo"

"Pero tiene sentido que sufran, han explotado.... por tu culpa"

"No digas eso, solo me hace sentir peor"

Pimpollo se marchó corriendo al ver tan brutal matanza y sabía derramada. Corrió y corrió hasta encontrar a su protector, aquel que le ayudaría.

"Oh, ahí estás, pimpollo" - saludó Maokai

"..................."

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Matanza de pimpollos?"

"...................."

"¿Una mujer con látigos?"

"...................."

"¿Pimpollo y pimpollo han muerto?" - preguntó extrañado

Normalmente sus pimpollos no atacaban a nadie que no les provocara o atacara. ¿Y quién sería tan subnormal de atacar a uno de sus explosivos pimpollos?

"Evelynn, ¿sabes esa sensación cuando has hecho algo que va a complicar tu vida?"

"¿Te refieres a un embarazo no deseado?"

"Déjalo, no sé para qué te pregunto"


	354. Árbol viviente

Evelynn se encontraba con Thresh disfrutando de una novela (solo ella), cuando aparecieron algunos pimpollos de Maokai, el conocido Treant Retorcido.

Ante la impresionante historia del pimpollo (que seguro recordareis), el árbol viviente fue en persona junto a la pequeña raíz para descubrir lo sucedido con pimpollo y pimpollo.

"Thresh, si yo estuviera a punto de ser apuñalada, ¿me salvarías?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Mira que eres poco romántico..."

"Evelynn, ¡estamos muertos! ¡¿qué más da que te apuñalen?!"

"Recuerdo cuando entre nosotros había un verdadero amor gótico..."

La conversación entre los dos se cortó cuando apareció el pimpollo en compañía de Maokai, quien se sorprendió de ver allí a la pareja.

"Evelynn y Thresh, tiempo sin vernos"

"Maokai, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? no sueles rondar la academia"

"Aún así tengo que participar alguna vez y....."

"..........."

El pimpollo daba golpecitos al brazo cara del tronco viviente, indicaciones para que recordara lo que había pasado previamente.

"Oh, si, pimpollo dice que habéis explotado cruelmente a pimpollo y pimpollo"

"Técnicamente se explotaron ellos mismos" - comentó Thresh

"O más bien cuando tocaron mis pechos y látigos"

"¿Es eso cierto?" 

"Pollo... pim... pollo pim...."

"Dice que solo vio los cadáveres agonizando de sus hermanos pimpollo caídos"

"¿Eso no suena un poco dramático?" - preguntó la diablesa

"Son pimpollos, no hacen gran cosa salvo explotar"

"Pim... pollo pim... pollo..."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" - preguntó la mujer

"Que la culpa es de la mujer blanca diabla con tumores por pecho"

"¡¿Tumores?! ¡Dile a tus bichos que no hablen así del cuerpo de la gente!"

"No puedo evitarlo, son pimpollos, no soy su padre"

"Espera un momento" - interrumpió el carcelero - "Si eres una nigromante que asesina gente... ¿son tumores malignos?"

"¡Thresh!"

"Solo preguntaba"

La pareja comenzó a discutir nuevamente, momento en que Maokai decidió marcharse con pimpollo en mano.

El nigromante árbol decidió volver a la sombra y dormir un poco. Lo malo fue cuando notó un peso extra en la rama de su espalda.

"¡Eh! ¿Quién anda por ahí arriba?"

"¡¿Iiiihhhh?!"

Algo parecido a un mono humanoide de pelaje marrón cayó al suelo.

"¿De dónde ha venido esa voz?"

"Macaco, no soy un árbol ordinario"

"No soy macaco, soy Wukong" - dijo antes de reincorporarse - "¿Y por qué eres un árbol que habla? Los árboles no hablan"

"Soy un árbol encantado, por supuesto que hablo"

"Pollo pim pollo pim"

"¿Qué ha dicho?" 

"Que eres una especie de primate involucionado y sin respeto alguno por las entidades de un plano superior al tuyo"

"No lo entiendo" - admitió el mono - "¿El ente superior eres tu o el pimpollo?"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo... supongo que yo"

"¿Entonces no puedo dormir arriba tuya?"

"No, por supuesto que no puedes"

"¿Y dónde duermo entonces? No quedan camas en la academia"

"¿En otro árbol que no este vivo?"

"No, los árboles de aquí no son muy... tropicales"

"Pues duerme en el césped, como todo el mundo que quiere dormir"

"¿Para eso no están las camas?" - preguntó Wukong

"No, las camas las hace el diablo"

Algo en esa frase era bastante debatible pero decidió hacer caso y echarse a dormir en el césped, con Maokai haciendo lo mismo en la sombra.

Así terminaba otro fin de semana en el instituto de guerra, irónicamente muy pacifico y sin invasiones del Vacío. 


	355. Para no dormir

_La oscuridad inundaba las calles del pueblo... con chirridos escuchándose por la avenida... buscando algún alma en pena que cayese frente a su hoz..._

_La niebla siempre le acompañaba, siendo su presencia la que hacía que surgiera de entre la sangre y el fuego... su carcajada también era signo de presen..._

"No lo entiendo" - dijo Rumble en seco

"¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?"

"Si tu puedes invocar a niebla, tu la provocas, ella no te acompaña" - le debatió el yordle - "¿Y por qué habas de ti en tercera persona?"

"Es obvio que para darle mitología" - le dijo Singed - "Ahora cállate"

"Si, se estaba poniendo interesante" - admitió Cho'Gath

Los cuatro campeones se encontraban en una de las salas del instituto de guerra que estaban dedicadas al descanso y la interacción social.

Una sala común por así decirlo. 

"Recordadme por qué os cuento esta historia"

"Dijiste que nos daría mucho miedo" - resumió el ingeniero

"Thresh, ¿por qué no me dejas a mi intentarlo?"

"¿Tu? A ver que puedes hacer, químico"

_Las calles de Zaun expulsaban más gases tóxicos que de costumbre... pero nada podía hacer más que oscurecer la presencia de esa criatura de enormes garras..._

_Pocos recuerdan su nombre humano pero todos saben de la senda de sangre y muerte que dejó a través de su primera carnicería... su furia era..._

"¿No es la misma historia que ha contado Thresh?" - preguntó Cho'Gath

"Por supuesto que no, criatura infame" 

"Claro que si, incluso el entorno era igual, solo has cambiado al saco de huesos por ese bicho raro de Warwick"

"¿A quién llamas saco de huesos?" - preguntó el carcelero acercándole su hoz

"Tal vez el yordle quiera intentarlo" - propuso Singed

"¿Yo? Bueno... si tiene que dar miedo...."

_Un mar de llamas apareció en el horizonte de arena, con varios vehículos cargados de armas disparando los unos contra los otros en busca de eliminarse..._

_Las explosiones seguían de cerca a cada uno de los temerarios, incluido el jinete albino que usaba máscara de metal para..._

"¿No se supone que iba de aterrarnos?" - comentó Thresh

"Si, parece más bien acción que horror"

"Esto es solo el inicio, tenéis que esperar a ..."

"¿Inicio? Parece que te has saltado media historia" - dijo el científico

"A mi me ha gustado lo que ha contado..." - admitió el monstruo del Vacío - "Aunque faltaba más derramamiento de sangre..."

"Vale, grandullón, veamos tu historia para no dormir"

"Bien, pues...."

_El frío del Vacío era algo que pocas personas..._

"Thresh" - habló una voz femenina

"¿Vamos a terminar alguna historia?" - preguntó Singed

El grupo se giró para ver a Kindred y Lobo, los seres corpóreos que manifestaban la muerte. Ellos habían sido vistos recientemente por el edificio.

"¿Kindred? ¿Qué quieres tu ahora de mi?"

"Venimos a informarte de un suceso que te conecta..."

"¿Esto da por finalizado lo de las historias?" - preguntó Rumble - "Porque he quedado con Kog'Maw"

"Cállate, maldito enano" - le replicó el carcelero

"¿A quién llamas enano?"

"Thresh" - volvió a llamarle Kindred - "Un espíritu ha sido liberado a consecuencia de tus pasados actos"

"¿Por qué siempre son espíritus? ¿ahora queréis que lo detenga?"

"De eso se está encargando un aliado tuyo, el cual corre peligro de morir"


	356. El señor del fuego

Kindred había acudido a Thresh mientras estaba compartiendo historias con otros campeones. El problema principal era un ente que había escapado por su culpa.

Ahora mismo la encarnación física de la muerte se encontraba en un lugar más aislado hablando con el carcelero acerca de lo sucedido.

"¿Tan peligroso es ese ente que me tienes que avisar tu?"

"No es por el peligro del ente" 

" **Cordero, explícale lo que ocurre** " - pidió Lobo

"Es acerca de tu conocido..."

"¿Mi conocido? Vas a tener que ser más especifico... o especificos"

" **Un compañero que está cerca de la muerte** "

A las afueras de la academia, en mitad de la noche hay un brillo que levita sobre los campos y que desprende un intenso fuego.

El ser tiene un pálido rostro y parece estar buscando algo entre los matorrales. Una especie de arco en llamas parece ser su principal arma.

"Te veo buscando a alguien..." - dijo una fría voz

"Muéstrame donde te encuentras para poder purificarte"

"¿Purificarme? No entiendo tu concepto..."

"Se me ha concedido una oportunidad nueva para purificar este mundo... para quemarlo y que resurja de sus cenizas..."

"Eso suena realmente estúpido"

El ente utilizó su arma para disparar algo similar a una flecha de fuego. No impacto en el objetivo pero si permitió revelarle entre tanta luz.

"Debiste apuntar mejor..." - dijo Zed

"El fuego no apunta... se expande..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Las llamas comenzaron a moverse para intentar impactar al ninja, que se cambió de posición con una sombra lejana para luego reaparecer.

"Tus sombras son curiosas..."

"No son mis sombras... son las sombras..."

"Serás el primero en ser purificado"

"Yo ya conocí un purificador y le derroté en batalla"

El espíritu se lanzó a por el ninja, intentando atacándole con su arco llameante y sin poder acertar ninguno de sus golpes debido a su agilidad.

No obstante la intensa luz parecía herir al maestro de las sombras. 

"Es hora de terminar con esto" - dijo Zed desplegando sus cuchillas

"Lo mismo digo..."

El maestro ninja intentó cambiar su posición con su sombra y apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero en su lugar fue repelido por unas poderosas llamas.

"Tal vez no me he presentado" - dijo el fantasma - "Soy el señor del fuego"

"El fuego... no es mi elemento..."

"El fuego es lo que aviva las vidas carentes de luz y humanidad"

"Lo dudo...."

"Los pecadores caerán al pozo de fuego..."

El llamado Señor del Fuego comenzó a crear una bola de fuego enorme con intenciones de eliminar todas ventajas posibles.

"Todas esta luz no te permitirá moverte bien"

"Te equivocas..." - le aseguró Zed

"No intentes engañarme"

"Hay algo que yo sé y tu no..."

El ninja desapareció y salió de la propia sombra del espectro, la cual era más oscura debido a toda la luz que había emitido con sus llamas.

Zed aprovechó y usó sus Cuchillas Dobles para atravesar el pecho del ente. Lo que este no esperó es que al volver había cambiado algo.

"¿Sangre? Cof... cfo... cof...."

"Lo malo de volver de entre los muertos... es que puedes morir de nuevo..."

"¿Có.. cómo..? Has podi..."

"Cuánto más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será su sombra"

Las llamas generadas por el Señor del Fuego fueron disipándose junto con su cuerpo físico, que acabó convertido en cenizas. 


	357. La sombra y la oscuridad

Un espíritu había escapado tras la descomunal invocación que hizo hace tiempo el Oscuro. En un principio Kindred informó a Thresh porque un aliado suyo podía morir...

No obstante, el llamado Señor del Fuego fue el que acabó siendo desterrado de nuevo al infierno bajo la técnica de las sombras de Zed.

"Maestro Zed, no debería encargarse de estos demonios menores" 

"............"

"Podría haber permitido que cualquier otro campeón..."

"Entrenamiento...." - dijo en seco

"¿Perdón?"

"Un entrenamiento adicional..." - el Maestro de las Sombras observó el poco fuego que quedaba siendo consumido - "Superación..."

"Por supuesto... siento haberle ofendido..."

"Regresa al templo, no debe de estar desprotegido"

"Como usted ordene maestro..."

El ninja se marchó, siendo que el guerrero Jónico esperaba a otra persona con la que conversar. La misma entidad que informó de su situación.

"Creías que moriría..."

"Tus probabilidades de recibir una visita nuestra eran altas"

" **Con altas nos referimos a que ya estábamos dando tu pésame** " - dijo el Lobo

"Yo no soy alguien fácil de eliminar o matar"

"Una vez estuvimos a punto de visitarte" - dijo el Cordero en seco

Zed se quedó en silencio recordando tiempo atrás cuando todavía habitaba en el templo de Kinkou, entrenando con el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

Recordó cuando ambos tuvieron que cazar con su maestro al asesino de brazo mecánico... un día en el que casi pierde la vida.

"A punto... debéis ser más precisos..."

" **No te pongas chulo con nosotros** "

"A todos les llega su momento" 

"Si, pero mi vida no la sostiene o decide un cordero..." - dijo fríamente

Lobo quería dispararle con el arco que Kindred portaba pero el Cordero sabía que eso no debía hacerse hasta ser necesario.

".........."

El ninja desapareció adentrándose en la sombra de un árbol cercano, reapareciendo en el exterior de su templo, iluminado solamente por la luna.

Kindred por su parte seguía en aquel jardín, acompañado del carcelero.

"Te dije que no iba a morir"

" **¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?** "

"Tus ansías por su supervivencia también es notable"

"Es uno con las sombras, no va a matarle un simple espíritu que controla el fuego" - dijo cruzado de brazos - "Y en cuanto a su muerte..."

"Le llegará algún día... a no ser que siga tu repugnante ejemplo..."

"Gracias, yo también te aprecio"

" **Los no muertos sois despreciables, no te ofendas** "

"Malditas entidades..." - murmuró el nigromante - "De todos modos Zed logrará su objetivo antes de palmarla, estoy seguro"

"¿Y nos concierne ese objetivo?"

"Puede ser" - admitió sonriente

En la sala principal de Zed, el ninja se encontraba observando la vieja habitación de quien una vez fue su maestro.

Los retratos seguían arañados y el suelo con sangre de aquel día en que decidió elegir el camino que decidiría su vida entera. 

"Aún me queda trabajo por hacer..."

El amo de las sombras se quitó su yelmo y miró a la luna.

"Aún queda mucho..."

"Pero en algún momento lo lograremos"

Los brazos de Syndra agarraron firmemente el cuerpo aún armado del ninja.

"Algún día toda Jonia estará sumida en la oscuridad..."

"Y el equilibrio se habrá roto para siempre..."

El Emisario se giró para mirar directamente a los morados ojos de la mujer albina. Luego ambos sellaron el silencio con un beso bajo la luna.


	358. Entrevista al caos

Nuestra historia se sitúa en una de las salas comunes del Instituto de Guerra donde Thresh se encuentra sentado y entablando conversación con Singed y Janna.

Evelynn también está presente y es que la ninfa está intentando convencer al carcelero para que le conceda una entrevista o similar.

"He dicho que no, no me interesa" - dijo Thresh

"¿Por qué? No nos llevará mucho tiempo, ya las he hecho antes a Veigar y Viktor"

"Y deberías estar contenta con eso, pero yo doy entrevistas"

"Te dije que era demasiado obstinado" - dijo Singed

"Obstinado no, los vivos no deben meterse con cosas muertas..."

"Salvo cuando tenemos que salvarte, ¿no?" - comentó el químico

"Buen punto... pero sigo sin interés..."

"Yo podría ser la entrevistada" - dijo de pronto Evelynn - "Conozco casi todo lo que hay que saber de Thresh"

"Podría funcionar...."

"Esta mujer y todo lo que diga no me representa"

"Tranquilo, tomaré por real cada palabra que diga" - sonrió la ninfa

"Grgrrrr....."

Como resultado final el nigromante de cuero negro acabó sentado frente a una cámara y a su lado Janna. Evelynn también estaba a un lado, sin aparecer en la grabación.

"Tienes veinte minutos, luego me largaré" - dijo en seco el espectro

"Captado" - sonrió la maga aérea - "Dime, ¿qué opinas sobre los mortales?"

"¿Los mortales? Son sacos de carne que rebanar, un recuerdo de lo que fui hace tiempo y en parte eso me asquea"

"¿Te asqueaba ser un humano?"

"Me asqueaba la vida que tenía, aunque paso de dar detalles"

"¿También te asquean los Emisarios del Mal?"

"No, ellos pueden ser la excepción, aunque algunos están en esa línea que les hace conservar su humanidad...." - dijo cruzado de brazos

"Ya he entrevistado a Viktor y Veigar, ¿algo que decir de ellos?"

"He colaborado bastante con ellos, nada más que decir"

"¿Hay alguna anécdota que quieras compartir con nosotros? No tiene por qué ser de los Emisarios, puede ser sobre...."

"La primera vez que degollé vivo a un hombre fue el momento más revelador para mí, con toda esa sangre brotando con cada movimiento..."

"Creo que no deberíamos exponer esa clase de..."

"Agonizando con sus gritos siendo la música de fondo mientras mi gancho iba rozando cada músculo... atenuando el dolor mientras reía..."

"Vale, creo que es suficien..."

"Y luego le agarré del cuello para levantarlo y que le devorasen vivo sus propios perros hambrientos cual...."

"¡Thresh!" - le gritó Evelynn

"Oh, me he dejado llevar... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"

"Creo que tengo material suficiente..." - dijo algo intranquila

"¿Ya? Bueno, mejor para mí" - dijo levantándose - "Nos vemos, Singed"

"Disculpa si se ha pasado un poco al final"

Tanto la hacedora de viudas como el carcelero se marcharon, con la diablesa escuchándose regañar a Thresh por no parar cuando se le pidió.

"¿Seguro quieres editar esta entrevista?"

"Si, aunque solo escuche por radio me gustaría editar el vídeo, de recuerdo"

"Si tu lo dices... aunque te va a quedar corta..."

"Mejor eso a terminar de escuchar su historia"

"Si, aunque me ha recordado a aquella vez que esparcí mi veneno por todo ese poblado de..." - cesó en cuanto vio a su novia

"¿Por qué no vamos mejor a por un café?"

"Lo pillo, sin temas tóxicos" - reconoció en el momento


	359. Vídeo de pesadilla

Janna, la reina del viento, logró obtener una entrevista de mano del carcelero de las almas perdidas. Aunque este en principio rehusó bastante.

Ahora mismo la ninfa se encuentra con Singed en el laboratorio de este, en Zaun. El químico está atareado con unos brebajes mientras Janna está con su televisor.

"Singed, no recuerdo que mando es el de tu aparato"

"Manejas una videocámara pero no sabes que mando es... a veces resultas comicamente adorable" - dijo el científico

"Estoy intentando adaptarme poco a poco"

Singed se marchó y Janna cogió el mando del televisor, encendiendo el vídeo. Este empezaba con una imagen completamente negra.

"¿Se habrá estropeado la imagen o algo?"

La imagen de repente volvió, mostrando a dos niñas saltando a la comba.

"Singed, ¿has grabado algo encima del vídeo?"

"Yo no toco tu cámara" - respondió desde la otra sala

"Hay algo extraño en las ima..."

Las dos niñas estaban sonriendo y mirando fijamente a Janna, soltando una risita cada pocos segundos. Luego una especie de ola de sangre inundó toda esa escena.

Janna se quedó muy extrañada y horrorizada por lo que ocurría en aquella cinta.

"Janna" - dijo alguien tocándole el hombro

"¡Aaahhh!"

"¿A qué viene el grito?"

El químico estaba a su lado, confundido acerca de su comportamiento.

"¡No me asustes!" - gritó avergonzada

"Estabas diciendo algo acerca del vídeo"

"Míralo tu mismo, no..."

El vídeo mostraba a Thresh respondiendo las primeras preguntas que la ninfa le hizo el anterior día. Esto dejó extrañado al científico.

"Había un par de niñas saltando a la comba llenas de sangre"

"Janna... creo que deberías vigilar tus días de..."

"Va en serio, la pantalla estaba en negro y todo"

"De acuerdo, estaré en la otra sala..."

Aunque era comprensible la duda, Janna acabó enfadándose un poco por el comportamiento del campeón tóxico. Luego siguió viendo el vídeo.

"Tal vez tenga razón y..."

La imagen del vídeo cambió a una especie de pasillo oxidado, con una sombra corriendo de un lado hacía el otro sin que se viera bien.

"Singed... ven... rápido..."

"Espera un momento, estoy con ácido"

"Vale, pero..."

De repente una criatura reptilesca aparecía al fondo de un pasillo negro con luces rojas parpadeantes. Un chillido heló la sangre de la maga.

"Ya estoy aquí" - dijo una voz fría

"¡Aaaaah!"

"Vas a dejarme sordo"

Nuevamente Singed estaba a su lado, con una mirada fija en la televisión que una vez más reproducía el mismo vídeo que había grabado.

"Singed... ¿sabes si Thresh hace algo raro con los vídeos?"

"Sé que no se lleva muy bien con la tecnología" - admitió mientras se marchaba

"Tal vez lo mejor sería...."

La cinta ahora reproducía lo que parecía ser un muñeco sonriente y pelirrojo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha.

"No, esta vez no" - dijo mientras apagaba la tele

La ninfa sacó la cinta y con un breve movimiento de aire la reventó. Luego apareció el químico, viendo lo que había hecho su pareja.

"Quizás tu también te lleves mal con la tecnología..."

"¡Era un vídeo maldito!"

"¿Randerizaste mal el sonido? ¿Una mala edición? ¿No le pillaste el punto bueno?"

"Dejemoslo en que parecía una película de terror"

"Bueno, si es de terror siempre puedes entrevistar a Pyke"

"Creo que voy a dejar esa sección por un tiempo"

 


	360. Nervios de serpiente

Era un día bastante apacible y agradable para todos... menos para cierta víbora que se encuentra en una época del año bastante incomoda para las serpientes.

Junto a ella se encuentra la Reina Araña conocida como Elise, quien está devorando un bollo de crema. Sin perder la elegancia, por supuesto.

"Entonces... estás en celo..." - comentó mientras comía

"Ssi... noto todo mi cuerpo acalorado... ess una cruz sser sserpiente..."

"Las arañas no tienen esos problemas"

"Inclusso miss esscamass esstán máss ssenssibless"

"Cassio, llevas meses siendo pareja de Pantheon, no creo que haya problema con que pases algo de intimidad con él"

"No me gussta recurrir a esso..."

"¿Por qué? ¿No tienes necesidades?"

"No me rebajaré a pedir algo tan ssoez y vulgar como esso... una noxiana no pide, esspera a que ssupliquen por ella..."

"Amiga, eres muy tonta" 

"¿A quién llamass tu tonta?" - preguntó fríamente

"¿De verdad crees que el Rakkor va a dar el primer paso?"

"No veo por qué no, ess obvio que no tendrá opción alguna... caerá como un ratón a un poco de quesso con veneno..."

"Con la de daño físico que le das lo más seguro es que le hayas pasado veneno"

"Ssi vass a sseguir hablándome como a una niñita sserá mejor que te vayass"

"Claro, ya me cuentas que tal acaba todo esto" - se rió antes de irse

Cassiopeia sabía que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel por la época de celo, pero aún así no iba a humillarse con ese estúpido de su amante.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el gladiador apareció en escena tranquilamente.

"Buenas, Cassiopeia, ¿te ha ido bien en la grieta?"

"No he ido, no me ssentaba bien..." - dijo mientras le analizaba

"Vale... ¿ocurre algo?"

"Pantheon, tu erass quien esstaba interessado en mí, ¿cierto?"

"¿Interesado en qué sentido?"

"Tú fuisste quien me rogó que fuera tu pareja..."

"Emm... no recuerdo el tema ese de rogar... pero más o menos"

"¿Hay algo de mi físsico que no veass bien?"

"Que no vea bien... no te entiendo..."

Para la noxiana, este gladiador era alguien realmente estúpido. Sentía cierto ¿cariño? y atracción por él, pero su desconocimiento era algo estúpido para ella.

"¿Por qué no hass intentado nada? A parte de un besso"

"Oh, te refieres... espera un momento, a ti nunca te ha llamado ese tema"

"Ahora mismo esstoy en un momento delicado..."

"¿Te están extorsionando o algo?"

"Mira que eress idiota..." - murmuró la víbora - "Últimamente esstoy en mi época de celo..."

"Así que es por celo, por un momento no parecías tu"

"Esstúpido... el casso ess que esste esstado me ha hecho penssar..."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"¿Por qué no hass intentado nada conmigo? En cuanto a relacioness..."

"En primer lugar por respeto hacía tu persona, entiendo que esos temas te resulten hostiles al no agradarte tu aspecto" 

"Esso ess un detalle...."

"Y en segundo lugar no estamos casados o comprometidos"

"Esso también... esspera... ¿qué hass dicho?"

"No estamos comprometidos, sería algo sucio hacer algo así fuera del..."

"Pantheon" - le cortó la noxiana - "¿Lo dicess en sserio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué? ¿qué ocurre?"

"Eress... ¡esstúpido! ¡eress un maldito esstúpido!"

Cassiopeia había sustituido sus nervios y debilidades por un enfado como el de siempre o quizás mayor, marchándose de la casa con enojo.


	361. ¿Qué cambiaría?

Cassiopeia se encontraba en una época en la que se encontraba en celo, motivo por el que mantuvo una charla con su amante, Pantheon.

Sin embargo hubo una serie de sucesos que hicieron que la serpiente se enojara (como siempre) y marchara a reunirse nuevamente con Elise, la Reina Araña.

"Entonces... ¿no habéis hecho nada?"

"Algo ssi hicimoss... le llamé esstúpido"

"Realmente eso se ve como un gran paso en vuestra relación"

"Tu esstáss dissfrutando mucho con essto" - dijo fríamente

"Por supuesto, es la primera vez que te veo desesperada"

"No esstoy dessessperada" 

"Claro, por eso todo tu cuerpo está sudando, ¿no?"

La víbora apretó sus dientes en un esfuerzo de contenerse y no arrancarle la cabeza a la campeona de pelo negro y rojo.

"Pero Pantheon dijo que le atraías físicamente, ¿cuál es entonces el problema?"

"Ess una razón muy esstúpida..."

"Suéltalo, no hay nada que pueda sorprender..."

"No quiere tener relacioness conmigo porque quiere esperar al matrimonio" 

"¿Va en serio?" - preguntó algo sorprendida

"Ssi, dijo que no quería hacerlo fuera del matrimonio o del compromisso"

"¿Y qué opinas al respecto?"

"Aguantaré hassta que passe el periodo de celo"

"¿Tan mala te resulta la idea de ser algún día su esposa?"

La mujer reptil puso mala cara y luego se paró a pensar en ello. Realmente él era el único que la veía bella y que le trataba como a una mujer.

Tal vez no era tan descabellado ser algún día su mujer.

"En realidad... no... creo..."

"Que encanto, de repente aparentas veinte años menos..."

"Debería matarte y devorar tu cabeza"

"¿Ves? A eso me refiero, no encontrarás a ningún otro campeón que soporte esas amenazas y esté contigo" - intentó desviar el tema

"Pero cassarme... no esstoy ssegura...."

"En algún momento querrás hacerlo, tu misma lo has dicho"

"Pero... ¿sseguro esstaré bien con él? ¿y él conmigo?"

"Cassio, eres lo único para él" - le dijo la araña - "Y estoy segura de que al revés es igual"

"No ess lo máss importante para mi... ssi acasso una prioridad..."

"Que mona es Cassio cuando se abre un poco"

Elise y Cassiopeia abrieron los ojos y miraron a su derecha, Evelynn estaba oculta bajo la mesa, observándolas únicamente con sus ojos al descubierto.

"Evelynn, ¿desde cuándo llevas ahí?"

"Desde que llamó a Pantheon estúpido"

La mujer serpiente agarró con fuerza su rostro y comenzó a golpearle contra la mesa, hasta que salió algo similar a la sangre.

"Cassio... yo... te apo... yo...."

"Maldita alcahueta..." 

"De todos modos, no tienes por qué casarte ahora, solo comprometete"

"Sser la prometida de Pantheon... que bajo he caído..."

"Piensa que antes cazabas en los Montes de Targon y matabas a cada hombre que vieses, en cierto sentido has mejorado tu estilo de vida"

"Me ssiento rara penssando en ello... pero como Noxiana he caído bajo..."

"¿Puedo ser la dama de hon..."

La hacedora de viudas fue callada cuando la serpiente le agarró de la cabeza y clavó sus garras en los ojos de la diablesa.

"Entoncess.... ¿le digo que ssí?"

"Tampoco es que cambie mucho vuestra relación, pero todo depende ti al final"

"Elisse, por una vez tieness... razón... pero como sse lo cuentess a alguien te assessinaré ssin piedad" - le dijo fríamente

"Yo también te aprecio, Cassio"


	362. Compromiso

Pantheon se encontraba descansando en su casa, se había quitado la capa y ahora estaba pensando en lo ocurrido recientemente.

Cassiopeia tal vez no esperaba las intenciones del Rakkor, quizás la había insultado sin querer. Muchas dudas albergaban su mente.

"Tal vez debería ir...."

"¡Pantheon!" 

"Oh, hola Cassiopeia, respecto a lo de antes..."

El artesano de la guerra notó algo raro en el cuerpo de su amante. Sus escamas brillaban más, sus ojos brillaban y se notaba algo enrojecida.

"Acepto" - dijo en seco

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué aceptas?"

"Acepto sser tu prometida" - dijo cruzada de brazos

La mente del gladiador desconectó por algunos segundos antes de recobrar la conversación.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por ssupuessto, alguien tiene que cuidar de un esstúpido como tu..."

Pantheon se adelantó a sus palabras y la abrazó, levantándola en el aire.

"Me has hecho muy feliz, Cassiopeia" - dijo el guerrero

"¡Bájame ensseguida! ¡Esstúpido!"

"Pensar que algún día podré llevarte al altar de Targon y prender la llama del aspecto"

"He dicho prometida, aún quedan añoss para esso" - dijo algo fría

"Por supuesto, sin prisa alguna"

"Ahora..." - dijo mientras le quitaba el yelmo - "Requiero tuss sservicioss..."

 **Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso) no lo vean, sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad**       

La serpiente reptó hacía la cama, un poco avergonzada e intentando mantener la seriedad. Poco a poco empezó a quitarse su sujetador, dando a entender al Rakkor lo que pretendía.

El guerrero se quitó su coraza de Targon, revelando varias vendas que había alrededor de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la serpiente y comenzó a besarla.

"Cuidado con tus colmill..."

"Cállate...."

La víbora seguía besandole mientras le agarraba con sus manos, también movía discretamente su cola para enrollarse al guerrero.

"Hacía tiempo que no cazaba...."

"¿Te refieres a besarnos o a otra cosa?"

"Pantheon, cielo, si digo cállate es para que te calles"

"¿Cielo?"

La lamia deslizó sus garras para liberar el miembro del campeón, el cual notó más grande de lo que esperaba. Aunque esto solo le calentaba más.

La serpiente comenzó a agitarla mientras el Rakkor comenzaba a probar su cuello.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora..."

"¿Realmente puedes..."

Cassiopeia se quitaba el adorno que usaba de cinturón, revelando una especie de vagina. Se posó se espaldas en la cama y miró con una sonrisa al campeón.

Pantheon comenzó con suavidad, cogiendo velocidad y fuerza conforme la lamia clavaba sus garras más fuerte en su espalda.

"Me estás... clavando...."

"Cállate y ssigue... arf... arf...."

El Rakkor hizo caso y finalmente la mujer llegó al orgasmo. Pero esto no la detuvo y siguió apretando sus garras, provocandole algo de sangre.

"Ssigue..."

"Cassiopeia, tus garras..."

"He dicho... que ssigass..."

El gladiador tragó saliva y prosiguió con el asunto durante bastante tiempo. Cayó el atardecer y finalmente la serpiente parecía satisfecha.

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con las heridas?"

".............."

"¿Cassiopeia?"

La Noxiana finalmente se encontraba dormida y tranquila, habiendo calmado sus instintos y esbozando una leve sonrisa que pocas veces había visto el guerrero.

"Ahora podré verla así todos los días... soy afortunado..."

"Esstúpido...." - dijo en sueños

"Si... soy muy afortunado..." - dijo sonriente

El artesano de la guerra volvió a ponerse su yelmo y comenzó a intentar tratarse las heridas que tenía en su espalda, como si fuera algo común.

Su primer gran día fue cuando recibió su arma. Luego recibió el legado de Pantheon. Ahora había recibido la bendición de una prometida.


	363. Incomoda

Es por la mañana en el Instituto de Guerra. Varios campeones están en sus respectivas ciudades y otros tantos en paradero desconocido, cosa que no le agrada a Evelynn.

La hacedora de viudas tiene como hobby un par de cosas: Conseguir almas en la oscuridad de la noche y meterse en la vida de las parejas.

"Hay muy poca gente por aquí... busquemos a alguien interesante con quien pasar un rato agradable..." - dijo sonriente

Por un lado estaba Karma, la Iluminada.

"Demasiado monja y tampoco entiendo la biología de un escorpión de piedra..."

También estaba Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana.

"Demasiado heroico y recto, muy aburrido...."

O por ejemplo Camille, la Dama de Gris.

"Probablemente me decapite..."

"Buenos días, señorita Evelynn" 

"¿Mmmm?"

A su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo rosado y trajecito morado. En sus manos sostenía un osito de peluche un tanto descosido.

"Hola, pequeña..."

"Mi nombre es Annie" - respondió la chica - "Y este es Tibbers"

"Si, es muy bonito tu osito... ¿de qué me conoces?"

"La señorita Evelynn hizo equipo conmigo una vez"

"¿En serio? Vaya, es muy agradable que te acuerdes de mi" - dijo algo desconcertada

"¿Por qué ahora tu piel es blanca? Antes eras azul"

"Hice un pacto con el Rey Arruinado, él me hizo un cambio"

"¿Un Rey? ¿Por qué ese rey te cambió?"

"Bueno... es algo complicado..."

La diablesa se encontraba muy incómoda con la pequeña niña. Realmente no podía hablar con toda la libertad que quería si ella estaba delante.

"Oye, ¿no tienes amiguitos con los que jugar?"

"Amumu está en Shurima, no encuentro a Teemo por ningún lado y la maga de las piedras está ocupada con su equipo"

"Y seguro que con cierto yordle..." - sonrió la nigromante

"¿Yordle? ¿Te refieres a Rumble?"

"Si, es evidente que...."

La mirada y atención que le prestaba Annie le seguía impidiendo hablar explicitamente de lo que pensaba. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal.

"Es evidente que... está floreciendo su... amistad"

"El yordle azul parece agradable"

"Quizás debas hacerte amiga suya"

"¿La señorita Evelynn no quiere ser amiga de Annie?"

"¿Yo? Pero si soy... demasiado mayor, te debo de sacar unos doscientos años... y llevo muy poca ropa, no soy buena influencia"

"¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa? Annie a veces lleva vestidos y bañador" - dijo confundida

"Cierto, me refiero a eso..."

"Y también serías amiga de Tibbers"

La hechicera de fuego puso su sucio oso delante de ella, mirándole con su único ojo-botón, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la diablesa.

"Es muy buena idea, seguro que seriamos grandes... amigas... pero ahora debo de buscar a Thresh..." 

"¿Has dicho Thresh?" - la pequeña empezó a temblar

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No... no me... no me gusta Thresh... snif... es un señor malo..."

"Cariño, es un muerte vivien..."

"Una vez dijo que... que... que cortaría a Tibbers con su anzuelo gigante..."

"Seguro que no lo decía en se... sería una broma..." 

Obviamente no lo era. Pero ahora Evelynn se encontraba frente a una niña que estaba con la cara enrojecida y a punto de llorar.

"Annie, ¿quieres que vayamos juntas a la grieta?"

"¿Iremos con Tibbers? Snif..."

"Claro, podemos ir con Tibbers, pero no llores"

"Snif... de acuerdo..." 

Su marido se metía en varios líos pero a Evelynn le tocaba pasar también malos momentos.


	364. Recuerdos de otra vida

El carcelero de las almas perdidas se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, hablando con Pantheon... o más bien teniendo que escuchar lo que él hablaba...

Y es que el nigromante no soportaba a este tipo de mortales que le trataban como si fuera un camarada de toda la vida. Para eso estaban los Emisarios del Mal.

"Y ahora mismo es mi prometida"

"Eso es... curioso... cuanto menos"

"¿Por ser Cassiopeia?" - preguntó el gladiador

"No, no es por Cas... si, es porque es Cassiopeia"

"Aunque parece ser que quiere esperar unos años..."

"Si te sirve de algo yo me casé una vez y... fue realmente horrible..."

"Tu eres un nigromante oscuro y horrible, así que debió de ser algo bueno"

"¿Qué? ¡No! lo digo en serio, fue horrible de forma negativa"

"Seguro que no fue tan mala experiencia"

El esqueleto de negro se detuvo y se quedó mirando al artesano de la guerra, agarró con fuerza su cadena de hierro y pareció murmullar algo.

"Mira, yo acababa de convertirme en un nigromante cuando Evelynn preparó nuestra boda... a mis propias espaldas..."

"Tal vez quería sorprenderte"

"Me llevó a una cripta rodeada por cuervos negros que nos miraban fijamente..."

"Podría haber sido casuali..."

"En lugar de una alfombra roja había una alfombra negra llena de charcos de sangre y un líquido morado que no puedo recordar que era..."

El guerrero se cruzó de brazos mirando al carcelero, que parecía estar teniendo algún mal recuerdo que no quería volver a traer.

"Había cuadros cubiertos de llamas en las paredes y un montón de cadáveres en trajes negros ocupando todos los asientos..."

"¿Estaban descompuestos o eran esqueletos?"

"Estaban descompuestos y el cura era también un cadáver sin cabeza..."

"Podría haber sido... ¿peor?"

"Había una especie de vidriera con la imagen del Rey Arruinado al fondo y una especie de cántico que parecía venir de... los muertos"

"Inquietante..."

"Y mientras yo iba con mis atuendos negros, Evelynn iba completamente desnuda" - puntuó el nigromante - "Luego nos persiguió una turba enfurecida"

"Realmente no creo que eso me vaya a suceder"

"No, no es una advertencia sobre tu posible y futura boda"

"¿Entonces de qué es?"

"De que no invites a Evelynn a la boda"

Ambos campeones se acabaron separando, con el espectro pensando en aquel espeluznante día que parecía haber ocurrido ayer.

Llegó a su habitación para ver a su mujer peinándose, recordando haberla visto cada día desde aquel entonces... aunque con otro color.

"¿Pasa algo? Cariño" - preguntó la diablesa

"Vengo de hablar con el Rakkor"

"¿Te ha contado lo de su compromiso? Me puse muy emocionada, casi siento como si hubiera dado un pequeño empujoncito a esa pareja..."

"Lo que tu digas..."

La mujer se levantó y miró su aspecto en el reflejo de la ventana. Thresh agarró su hoz y la lanzó contra ella, enrrollandola alrededor de su cintura.

"Thresh, ¿qué pretendes hacer con eso?"

El nigromante tiró de la cadena, haciendo que la mujer cayera literalmente a sus brazos.

"Mmm... hacía tiempo que no te ponías romántico..."

"Hablar con el Rakkor me acordé de nuestra boda"

Ambos jinetes de las sombras comenzaron un baile lento.

"Pensé que no te gustó nuestra boda"

"Siempre hubo una parte que me gustó"

"¿En serio? ¿y qué era?"

"La parte del baile siempre me gustó"


	365. Tres historias

Era por la tarde y Thresh se encontraba en una de las zonas de descanso del instituto de guerra, una que estaba envuelta en un ambiente bastante oscuro.

Él se encontraba reunido con el Maestro del Mal conocido como Veigar. Ambos eran miembros de los Emisarios del Mal y por lo tanto solían coincidir.

"Y entonces Lulu usó su magia y convirtió mi ropa en galleta"

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó el carcelero extrañado

"No lo sé, pero su maldita hada no dejaba de intentar comerse mi sombrero"

"Los mortales sois muy raros..."

"No soy raro, soy malvado, soy oscuro, yo soy..."

Su frase se interrumpió cuando Viktor apareció por la puerta del sitio, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos individuos.

"Saludos, Veigar y Thresh"

"Hola, Viktor, le estaba contando lo de Lulu y su magia de galleta"

"Todo eso suena terriblemente patético"

"Cállate, Thresh" - replicó el yordle

"Todos hemos tenido historias humillantes... muy humillantes..."

"Yo no, mantengo la dignidad pase lo que pase"

"¿Cómo cuando tu mujer fue perseguida por la serpiente?"

"¿O cuando fuiste derrotado por la luz de unas bombillas?"

"¿Y qué hay de el hecho de que tu madre intente camelarse al Rey Arruinado?"

"¿No sufriste esa maldición en tu mano derecha?"

"Vale, de acuerdo, lo pillo" - contestó furioso - "Si alguna vez necesito una biografía os llamaré a ustedes dos..."

"Seria curioso, teniendo en cuenta que todo esto ocurrió estando tu muerto" - dijo Viktor

"Gracias por la aclaración... ¿dónde está el resto del equipo?"

"Ocupados" - dijo el brujo en seco

El científico sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cilindro tecnológico que se encendió para revelar una especie de mensaje encriptado.

"¿Trabajo?" - preguntó Veigar

"Problemas... Vi parece haber provocado otro incendio en mi laboratorio..."

"¿No debería estar trabajando?" 

"Si, Thresh, debería..."

"Al menos tienes a la androide, el robot y la niña esa rara" 

"El fuego puede fundir el acero de los androides y robots" - dijo antes de mirar fijamente al hechicero - "Y esa niña no es rara"

"Levanta piedras y arena... y tiene una nariz rara..."

"Tu eres un esqueleto, al yordle le falta un ojo y mi mandíbula es un implante de acero quirúrgico al igual que mis ojos"

"Es un buen punto" - admitió Veigar

El mago echó un vistazo alrededor y notó que muchas de las campeonas habituales no estaban por la zona, tal vez estaban en la grieta.

"¿Y tu? Thresh, ¿algo que contar?"

"Evelynn ha tenido un encuentro con una niña que decía era perturbadora"

"¿Perturbadora? ¿No tendría por casualidad una máscara de Liandri?" - preguntó Veigar

"No, era una niña de pelo rosa y con un oso"

"¿Annie?" - dedujo Viktor - "El escenario de su historia es irreal"

"Irreal o no, es la única mujer de la que se quiere mantener alejada"

"Tal vez debas adoptarla" - sugirió el brujo

"¿Tener críos? Ni en broma, antes prefiero morir... tu entiendes"

"No comparto tu misma opinión"

"Si, si, si, tus máquinas son tus hijos y todo eso..." 

Veigar terminó de tomar su zumo, se ajustó el sombrero y se levantó. 

"Debo irme a torturar a Rammus y Teemo" 

"Yo también debería irme" - dijo Viktor - "Alguien debe de apagar ese fuego..."

"Suerte, ya volveremos a vernos"


End file.
